


The Second Prophecy

by erm31323



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of miscarriage, Non-Canonical Character Death, Prophecy, Slow Burn, Torture, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 262,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erm31323/pseuds/erm31323
Summary: Voldemort has won. Harry Potter is dead. The Light is enslaved, imprisoned and pursued by the Dark. When another prophecy is made, Lucius and Hermione must find a way to work together in order to destroy the Dark Lord for good.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 518
Kudos: 352





	1. Battle of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hello everyone! I am finally ready to start posting this new story. This story will be darker than anything I've written before, so please mind the tags. If anything else comes up as the story goes along, I will update the tags. For now, I plan to post once a week.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to MaryRoyale, without whom I likely wouldn't be posting this. She has been super encouraging and the best alpha reader!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Lucius paced outside the Shrieking Shack. After delivering the Dark Lord's message, Lucius had tried to question Severus as to Draco's whereabouts, but his friend had said that he didn't know where Draco was and hurried toward the Shack. Lucius had waited a few minutes and then followed, knowing all the while that he should be returning to the Forest. He could not force himself to leave, however, until he spoke with Severus again. Surely the man knew _something_. Narcissa had been nearly frantic with worry when he left her. Truth be told, Lucius was quite agitated himself.

He stopped his pacing and looked up at one of the grimy windows of the Shack. He wondered just what, exactly, the Dark Lord required of Severus and why it was taking so long. Lucius cursed his lack of wand once again, although he knew that Disillusioning himself and trying to spy on the Dark Lord was merely an invitation for death. Still, Lucius was not at all certain that he would not have attempted it anyway if he had taken a wand from one of the dead as he had contemplated. Only the Dark Lord's reaction to Lucius having a wand at all made him resist. Narcissa and Draco did not need to be in any more danger than they already were. Danger that he had put them in.

Hearing a noise, Lucius ducked behind a cluster of overgrown shrubbery. The Dark Lord strode from the Shack, Nagini still in her protective cage behind him. Lucius continued to wait until the Dark Lord and the snake disappeared. Severus did not follow them out, however. Frowning, Lucius crept inside the Shack, making his way up the stairs to the room the Dark Lord had been in. As Lucius rounded the corner, he heard Severus' garbled voice and stopped, peering around the doorframe.

Potter and his friends were standing in front of Severus, who was slumped against the wall. When Potter shifted slightly, Lucius saw the gaping wound in what had once been Severus' neck. There were silvery strands running from his mouth and eyes. Lucius watched as Potter collected the memories. Severus gripped Potter's chin and forced the boy to look at him and then closed his eyes, sagging further down the wall. Lucius waited until the trio had left through some kind of passage on the other side of the room. He then hurried to Severus' side.

"Severus," he hissed, shaking the other man's shoulder. Lucius leaned in and detected a puff of air. Very faint and shallow, but still there. He reached into his robes and pulled out two vials that Severus had given him months ago. The Dark Lord was living in Lucius' house and was very displeased with his entire family. It was not such a stretch to think he might set his snake on one of them. One vial was the potion with the antivenin that had cured Arthur Weasley after his encounter with Nagini in the Department of Mysteries. Severus did not offer how he had obtained it and Lucius had not asked, but he had carried it on his person ever since. The other was a vial of blood-replenishing potion, just as important after Nagini's bite.

"Drink, Severus," Lucius implored, pouring the potions down his friend's throat. Severus sputtered a bit but seemed to get them down. He would need more, Lucius knew, but besides the vials that Narcissa and Draco carried on them, the rest were locked in the safe in Narcissa's sitting room, the one place besides their private quarters the Dark Lord had not intruded upon. Lucius searched for Severus' wand, finding it a few feet away from him where it had rolled after his collapse. He cast a few basic healing charms on his friend, but the wound did not knit together. Lucius was not overly surprised and attempted a few darker spells, although they did little either. Remembering the counter-curse to Severus' own Sectumsempra spell, Lucius decided he had little left to lose and began the sing-song chant. The wounds closed partially, although they still seeped blood. Knowing that it was the best that he would be able to do for now and needing to get back to the Forest lest the Dark Lord become suspicious, Lucius conjured bandages, wrapped them around Severus' neck and levitated him into the corner of the room.

Then with some transfiguration and a few charms, Lucius created a doppelganger of both Severus and his wand. If examined closely enough, Lucius was sure that it would be realized as a fake, but he was relatively certain that the Dark Lord would send underlings for Severus' body or simply leave him to rot. When he had finished, Lucius contemplated keeping Severus' wand, but knew the Dark Lord would recognize it immediately.

"I will return, as soon as I am able," he said, wrapping Severus' hand around his wand after Disillusioning him. Lucius gave his friend one last look before hurrying from the Shack.

* * *

"He is dead, my Lord," Narcissa said as she rose. Lucius waited for her to return to his side, but Narcissa remained standing next to Potter's body. Bella's eyes narrowed as she studied first her sister and then Potter. Lucius got an uncomfortable feeling in his chest, although Narcissa looked unaffected by Bellatrix's attention.

"Of course, he is," the Dark Lord replied. He ran a hand over the Elder wand. "Now, we shall present the rest of Dumbledore's rabble with their so-called hero." He turned his attention back to Potter as Narcissa moved, almost reluctantly it seemed, at least to Lucius. The Dark Lord glanced at her once before turning his attention back to Potter. He cackled before casting the Cruciatus on Potter's body.

Lucius looked at Bellatrix, who was still staring at Potter as the Dark Lord tortured him. She was not laughing and celebrating as the rest of them were. When Narcissa reached Lucius' side, she grasped his hand and squeezed tightly, even as she kept shifting her eyes toward Potter. Lucius looked at her questioningly, but she said nothing.

"Wait!" Bellatrix called out and the Dark Lord immediately shifted his focus and his wand toward her in anger. She dropped to her knees before him.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"I am sorry, my Lord," Bellatrix said, her head bowed. "I thought I saw something. Please, my Lord, may I check the boy again?" The Dark Lord looked down at his most faithful servant and then back at his nemesis.

"You feel there has been deception, Bella?"

"I am unsure, my Lord. It may have been nothing." Lucius' heart began to pound as Narcissa's hand tightened around his. She faced forward, her expression impassive, even as the Dark Lord looked back at her.

"Rise, Bellatrix. You may check Potter again." Bella rose and walked toward Potter's body; her wand leveled at him. Just before she reached him, the boy moved, his wand arm thrust forward, the curse on his lips. Bellatrix was quicker, however.

"Crucio!" Potter began to convulse, his wand falling from his hand to the ground, his screams piercing the air.

"That is enough, Bellatrix," Voldemort drawled. She released Potter from the curse reluctantly and the Dark Lord had him bound in seconds.

"So, you live again, Potter." He approached the boy and looked down at him. "Let us see if you are so lucky a third time. Avada Kedavra." Potter's body went as lax as it could while still in his bindings, his eyes open and unseeing. "Bella, if you please." Bellatrix hurried to the boy's side and knelt down.

"He is dead, my Lord," she said after a few minutes.

"It appears the third time really is the charm," he replied with a chuckle, the rest of the Death Eaters looking confused. "Narcissa, please join me," the Dark Lord purred. Lucius heard Narcissa swallow as she walked towards the Dark Lord, but outwardly, she looked as if nothing were the matter. She knelt in front of him and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I am sorry, my Lord," she said. "He was not breathing when I examined him."

"So, it was a simple mistake," the Dark Lord suggested.

"Yes, my Lord."

"You are aware that I punish my followers for their mistakes." Lucius held his breath.

"Yes, my Lord."

"But you do not bear my Mark." The Dark Lord tapped a finger against his chin contemplatively. "So perhaps you are not a follower after all."

"I may not bear your Mark, my Lord, but I am a follower," Narcissa tried to assure him, still kneeling on the ground. "I will accept any punishment you deem necessary." He laughed.

"Any punishment?"

"Yes, my Lord." The Dark Lord seemed to think for a moment, before he lowered his wand and chanted something in Latin, intricate wand movements accompanying it. Narcissa gasped and then began to scream. Lucius rushed forward but was quickly pulled back by Rodolphus and Rabastan. Lucius watched in horror as his wife crumpled to the ground, convulsing as if under the Cruciatus curse, while blood ran from her nose, mouth, and ears. When her eyes began to bleed, Lucius closed his and held back the bile that rose in his throat by the slimmest of margins. It took several minutes, but when it was over Narcissa was dead, the ground around her stained with her blood.

"I do not abide traitors," the Dark Lord said. "Lucius." Lucius was shoved forward by the Lestrange brothers and fell to his knees beside his wife's body, her blood soaking into his robes.

"Get up, Lucius." Lucius remained where he was, staring at his wife. Her beautiful face was covered in blood and he reached out a hand to try and wipe it away.

"Crucio." Lucius fell to his back with a shout, the pain that wracked his body nothing compared to the pain in his heart and his soul.

"Get. Up." the Dark Lord hissed once he had lifted the curse. With one last look at Narcissa, Lucius struggled to his feet.

"You have displeased me, Lucius. You and your family."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius managed, trying not to let his gaze wander back to Narcissa. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop the tears from forming in his eyes.

"Young Draco is still in the castle, is he not?" Lucius knew immediately what the Dark Lord intended. He had already lost his wife; he would _not_ lose his son as well. As difficult as it was, with Narcissa lying dead at his feet, Lucius hardened his expression and looked at the Dark Lord.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius answered, his posture straightening. "Draco only lives to serve you, My Lord." The Dark Lord studied Lucius.

"And you, Lucius? Do you still live to serve?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius answered immediately. The Dark Lord smirked. Lucius wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk from his face, but thoughts of Draco kept him silent.

"Even after I have just killed your wife?"

"My Lord, please excuse my reaction. I was unaware of my wife's treachery and the shock of her death overcame me for a moment. I have no loyalty to those that would betray you." Lucius internally begged for Narcissa's forgiveness but knew that she would want him to do whatever was necessary to spare Draco.

"We shall see, Lucius. We shall see." He glanced down at Narcissa. "Clean that up." He looked around the circle of his followers. "Travers!"

"Yes, my Lord?" Travers questioned as he stepped forward.

"The half-breed will carry Potter's body. Let us show the dissenters what has happened to their precious savior." The Dark Lord directed Travers to untie the half-giant and Lucius turned back towards Narcissa. He tried not to look at the blood covering her face and forced himself to ignore the roiling in his gut. Memories of their life together, before the Dark Lord had returned and stolen everything from them, flashed through his mind.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord snapped and Lucius jumped.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I told you to clean that up."

"Yes, my Lord." The Dark Lord swept towards the rest of his followers in a flurry of robes and Lucius crouched down next to his wife. He waited until the crowd had passed him and then let out a shuddering breath. He did not have much time; the Dark Lord would expect him to be only a few moments before joining the rest of them. Lucius glanced over his shoulder, but everyone was too busy celebrating to pay him any attention and the giants walking behind blocked the view of Lucius.

"Liddy," he whispered and there was a quiet pop before a House-elf appeared in front of him. After Dobby had helped Potter to escape the Manor, the Dark Lord had ordered Lucius to present the rest of his House-elves. They were all slaughtered in front of him. Liddy, however, had come with Narcissa to their marriage and was bound to the Black line. When Lucius had summoned his elves by his bond, she did not appear and Narcissa did not summon her. The Dark Lord had only demanded the Malfoy elves and Narcissa had always had a soft spot for Liddy who had been with her since childhood. Afterward, Narcissa had sent the elf to the Black country house that Narcissa had inherited upon her father's death. Lucius knew Liddy would have felt the bond break the moment Narcissa was killed and was extremely glad that the elf had still responded to his call. Lucius hoped she would still be bound to Draco.

"Mistress," the elf said, tears leaking from her bulbous eyes.

"Liddy, I will send your mistress home, but I need you to do something for me." The elf looked up at him, lips trembling. "Can you still feel Draco?" Liddy closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Young Master be all right," she said and Lucius let out the breath he had been holding, sagging in relief. He then reached into an inside pocket in Narcissa's robes, pulling out a pair of vials that were identical to the ones Lucius had already used on Severus. He handed them to Liddy and told her where Severus was.

"Take Severus to the room in the Manor," he instructed. "Your Mistress will be waiting for you to attend her. There are more potions in the safe in her sitting room. Get them and stay in the room until I arrive. You must not be seen." Liddy nodded, still crying as she popped out of sight. Lucius bent down and placed a lingering kiss on Narcissa's forehead before activating the Portkey spell that was on her wedding ring. It would take her to the warded room in the Manor that only Lucius, Draco, and their elves knew about. Narcissa would be safe there until Lucius could return to her.

He rose then, to follow the rest to the castle. He would avenge her death; this he swore to himself. No matter how long it took or if he lost his own life in the process. The Dark Lord would die, preferably by Lucius' hand.

* * *

_Dead, dead, Harry is dead._ The mantra repeated itself over and over in her head, but Hermione could not wrap her mind around it. Harry could not be dead. He was supposed to kill Voldemort. He was the Chosen One.

"No!" Hermione started as she realized it was Professor McGonagall that had shouted first. There was a scream of anguish from beside her and it took both Bill and Arthur to physically restrain Ginny from running to Harry's prone form. The Death Eaters laughed at her display. Hermione felt Ron take her hand and she squeezed his tightly.

"We've got to get the snake, Ron," she breathed.

"But, Harry," he choked.

"If the snake is dead, anyone should be able to kill him." Ron was shaking his head, just as he had after Fred. "Listen to me Ron, we have to kill the snake." Even as she said it, Neville rushed forward. She couldn't even pay attention to everything that was said, she was too busy watching the snake and going through scenarios in her mind as to how they could kill it and then Voldemort. It wasn't until Voldemort summoned the Sorting Hat that Hermione focused on him once more. She watched, horrified, as Voldemort shoved the Sorting Hat on Neville's head and set it on fire. It was only when Neville pulled the sword from it and cut off Nagini's head that she remembered Harry's story about the Chamber of Secrets and Gryffindor's sword.

Once Nagini was dead, the grounds erupted into chaos. Hagrid was the first to attack. He picked up Travers and threw him across the grounds. He landed with a sickening crack and lay still.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and yanked him forward, towards Voldemort.

"We need to get to him, Ron," she said. "End all of this for good." Ron nodded, his face hard, and followed her.

They didn't make it far before they were dueling with Death Eaters. The battle raged on as more fell on both sides, but Hermione could tell that their side was taking the bigger hit simply because they were largely outnumbered by Voldemort's forces. Most of the fighting had moved its way inside the castle and Hermione and Ron soon found themselves in the Entrance Hall. There was a large group fighting inside the Great Hall and as Hermione peeked around the door, her eyes widened as she heard Mrs. Weasley shriek.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!"

"That's Mum!" Ron shouted and tried to get around Hermione. They watched, transfixed, as Bellatrix taunted Mrs. Weasley about Fred and then gasped in shock as Mrs. Weasley dealt the killing blow. Ron nearly cheered aloud, but a flash of green, inches from his face made him drop to the floor, pulling Hermione with him.

The destruction of Bellatrix only served to enrage both Voldemort and Rodolphus Lestrange, who began fighting ferociously, Voldemort heading straight for Mrs. Weasley. Hermione cast a shield charm just before he threw a curse towards her. She saw Mr. Weasley appear and grab his wife, pulling her out of the way as Voldemort was pulled back into a duel with McGonagall, Flitwick and Aberforth Dumbledore. Hermione pulled Ron tight against the wall as another killing curse flashed past them.

"We've got to get somewhere else. It's too exposed here." Ron nodded and they darted out and across the Hall where there was a small alcove. Hermione transfigured a barrier from a large chunk of stone that had come out of the wall and they used it for cover, darting up and casting at the Death Eaters down the corridor.

Hermione sent a cutting curse at Dolohov when a flash of blond caught her eye. Lucius Malfoy was running across the corridor, eyes roving frantically over the duels going on around him. She cast a shield in front of her to protect both she and Ron from Dolohov's latest spell and noticed that the elder Malfoy either hadn't drawn his wand or he was wandless. It was so odd, that Hermione took her eyes off of Dolohov long enough that Ron had to yank her out of the way of yet another killing curse. Hermione shook her head to refocus, ignoring Ron's admonishment.

They were in the alcove for what seemed like hours, although Hermione knew it couldn't have been that long, continually dodging curses and throwing back hexes and spells of their own. Still, Hermione felt as though for every Death Eater they took out, another two appeared. The castle continued to rock and shudder from attacks both inside and out and Hermione began to wonder if it was going to fall down around them.

When the ceiling above them started to collapse, they were forced from the alcove. They fought their way to the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione trying to ignore the screams that were going on around her. She glanced down and saw Lavender and Michael Corner, both clearly dead, before she forced her gaze back to the Great Hall. There would be time to mourn later, right now they had a job to do.

One look inside the Great Hall, however, had Hermione's jaw dropping in horrified shock. There were bodies everywhere and she couldn't tell if they were dead or merely wounded. There were a few duels still going on, but the majority of the fighting had moved once again, it seemed.

"Oh, god," she whispered, even as Ron made a noise of shock. Professor Flitwick was lying in a pool of blood, his eyes open and unseeing. Somehow, the sight of their fierce professor who was an international dueling champion lying dead on the floor was too hard to comprehend. They both stood frozen, unsure of what to do until a shout caught their attention. They turned to look down the corridor where they saw Mr. Weasley attempting to fight off three Death Eaters. Hermione and Ron hurried towards him, shouting spells as they went.

Hermione stunned one, while Ron grazed a second with a slicing hex. Snarling, the injured Death Eater turned his efforts on Ron. Mr. Weasley continued to focus on the third, while Hermione helped Ron with the injured one. They finally incapacitated him at nearly the same time that Mr. Weasley dispatched the third. Wiping a bit of blood from her brow from a cut on her forehead, Hermione looked towards Ron's father just as the first Death Eater rose from the floor. She yelled to get Arthur's attention and he immediately began to cast again. Hermione and Ron moved to help when Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and yanked her to the side, another killing curse just missing her.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley shouted, then threw something towards his son, still casting with his other hand. Ron caught the small stone reflexively, his free hand still holding Hermione's. Hermione's eyes widened as the stone glowed blue and they were yanked away by the pull of the Portkey.

* * *

They landed hard on the ground, unprepared, and lay gasping for breath for a few moments. Ron jumped up, brandishing his wand, looking around wildly.

"What did he _do_?" Hermione looked around.

"Isn't this where they played the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron glanced around and nodded, his face still hard with anger.

"Why did he do that?" Ron demanded. "Why would he send us off instead of letting us help?" Hermione bit her lip. Things hadn't been going well, that much had been obvious. She was quite sure, in fact, that the Light was on their way to losing, badly.

"Ron," Hermione began, but before she could say anything else, Ron jumped to his feet and grabbed Hermione's hand, then the stone. Nothing happened. He held the stone out to her.

"Take us back," he demanded.

"I don't know how," she protested.

"Then get out one of your books and we'll figure it out." Hermione sighed.

"Most of my books were in the tent when we got caught," she said. "The few I have left don't have any information about Portkeys and even if they did, it would be too dangerous to try and create one. If we did it even slightly wrong, who knows where we would end up."

"Hermione, we _have_ to go back," Ron insisted again. He pulled away from her and began to pace, running and hand through his hair in agitation.

"Ron, I think that your dad sent us here because, because," Hermione trailed off knowing that he wasn't going to like what she had to say. She didn't even want to say it. Ron stopped his pacing for a moment and stared at her. "I don't think we're going to win."

"Don't say that," he said immediately.

"You saw what I saw," Hermione continued quietly.

"No," Ron insisted. "No, Dad wouldn't just give up like that."

"I don't think he's given up. I think he wants to keep his family safe and this was the only thing he could think of to do that."

"Then where is everyone else, Hermione?" Ron demanded, holding his arms out to his sides to indicate how very alone they were.

"He's probably trying to get to everyone and we were the first ones he found."

"Well, we're not staying here," Ron said. "We're going back. If we can't make a Portkey, we'll Apparate."

"Apparate where?" Hermione demanded, throwing up her arms. "Right into the middle of a battle?"

"We'll go to the Shack," Ron said reaching for her again. "Only Snape's there and he's dead."

"You don't know that," Hermione replied. "Anyone could be in there by now."

"The Forest then," Ron countered.

"You don't know what You-Know-Who left in the Forest," she snapped.

"Hermione," Ron pleaded.

"Ron, listen to me. I know you're worried about everyone. I am too. I want to go back, I do, but I think we should wait, just for a little while. Maybe your dad will get Portkeys to the rest of your family." She held up a hand when Ron began to protest. "Even if he hasn't, we need a plan. We can't just-" but Hermione was cut off by a loud thud.

They both turned, wands drawn, and saw a figure crumpled on the ground a few feet away. They moved forward cautiously until there was a groan and the figure shifted. A shock of red hair came into view. Ron raced forward and Hermione followed close at his heels. She prayed that this wasn't some kind of trap.

"Percy!" Ron shouted as he recognized his brother. He dropped to his knees beside him and Hermione's hand came to her mouth as she took in the sight of Ron's older brother. He was covered in blood, so much that Hermione couldn't really tell where it was coming from.

"R-Ron?" Percy questioned. Ron grabbed his brother's hand. "Dad, Dad s-sent me h-here. Said, he said," Percy began to cough, then cried out in pain.

"Shh, Percy, it's going to be all right." he assured him. "Hermione, do something."

"Right," Hermione said, rummaging through her bag. Her hand closed around the vial of Dittany and she pulled it out only to realize that there was very little left. She stifled a sob and turned to Ron.

"Clean the blood from him, so I can see where he's bleeding," she instructed. Ron nodded and began siphoning the blood from his brother's body. Percy groaned. Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes as the myriad of slashes became visible even as they continued to bleed nearly as fast Ron could clean them.

"Hermione, the Dittany," Ron urged when he realized she hadn't moved. Hermione shook her head, her eyes full of tears.

"Ron," she whispered.

"Do it, Hermione," Ron begged.

"It's no use," she said, kneeling beside him. "I think, I think this is that curse, the one Harry used on Malfoy."

"So," Ron said, tears running down his face. "Fix him."

"Ron," she said through her tears. "He needs the counter-curse. Remember what Harry said when Snape healed Malfoy? I don't, we don't know what it is. I think only Snape does."

"Use the Dittany!"

"The Dittany isn't going to work and there's not enough of it anyway." Hermione held up the vial.

"Just try, Hermione, please!" Hermione stared at the vial, not wanting to use the last bit of healing potion they had left when she knew it wouldn't do any good. Who knew if someone else from Ron's family would come to them hurt and need it? But the naked anguish on Ron's face was enough to make her tip the last three precious drops onto the largest gash in Percy's chest. The Dittany hissed and Percy cried out as Ron had done when she healed his splinching, but the gash didn't close. Hermione hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she said through her tears. "I'm so sorry." Ron began to sob and lowered his head to Percy's, their foreheads touching. He was still holding tightly to his brother's hand and Hermione put her arms around Ron, her cheek resting on his back, repeating how sorry she was over and over.

"Ron," Percy rasped. "S-stay, not going…to…win. Wait…oth-others." Percy went silent and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. He drew his last breath and lay still. Ron's sobs slowly quieted and when he looked at Hermione, his eyes were red and his cheeks tear-stained.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," she whispered. He nodded and then hugged her so tightly she lost her breath.

"We can't leave him here," Ron said shakily. "But we have to go back." Hermione was quiet for a few moments before she nodded in agreement. They couldn't stay here while everyone else was still fighting. And as much as she wanted to believe that the others would arrive as Percy had, she doubted it would happen. The battle was spread out over the castle and the grounds. The rest of the Weasleys could have been anywhere. If they were even still alive. She pushed that thought from her head immediately. She couldn't think like that, not now.

Ron pulled back from her and searched around them, choosing a nearby chestnut tree. Using his wand, he dug a hole as Hermione transfigured a jumper from her bag into a shroud and wrapped Percy in it. Once the hole was dug, Ron knelt and gently lifted his brother as if he weighed nothing, then carried him toward the grave they had dug.

Hermione conjured a bouquet of daisies and laid them atop Percy before Ron replaced the dirt. They smoothed the grave over and vanished the extra dirt. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and he put an arm around her shoulder. They stood in silence, tears running down both their cheeks as Hermione carved a small 'X' into the trunk of the tree near the base. They would come back for Percy and take him to the family cemetery near the Burrow when all of this was over.

Then Hermione wiped her face and Ron did the same. He grasped her hand and looked at her questioningly. She nodded as they turned and Disapparated.

* * *

Lucius stood, seemingly impassive, in the group of Death Eaters as the last of the remaining fighters for the Light were forced into the line. In reality, his grief for his wife was warring with the rage he felt toward the Dark Lord for killing her. He was keeping it in check, knowing that it would do neither him nor Draco any good if the Dark Lord realized. Draco stood next to him, a few burns and cuts, but, mercifully, mostly unharmed. Lucius could feel his son trembling slightly and he reached out a hand to touch his back. He was hoping to provide a bit of comfort, but Draco immediately straightened, moving away from the contact. Lucius couldn't blame the boy. He was quite sure that Draco blamed him for Narcissa's death, something that wasn't all that far from the truth.

The Dark Lord had called off the fighting an hour before, ordering instead that any remaining Light fighters be captured and brought outside. When Arthur Weasley was shoved to his knees, Lucius tried to feel some kind of satisfaction, after the years that Weasley had hounded and raided Malfoy Manor. But he felt nothing. All he wanted was to be allowed to return home with his son to mourn his wife and check on Severus.

As the Dark Lord walked down the line of prisoners, Lucius' eyes followed him. Most were students Draco's age, some even younger. There were a few adults, but far fewer than Lucius expected to see. He supposed the rest were dead, although he knew it would likely be a few days before they could determine just how many had perished. It wouldn't surprise Lucius to find that some had fled. As ferociously as the Light had fought after the death of Potter, they were largely outnumbered. The Dark Lord had sent half of the Dementors to Hogsmeade when they left the forest with Potter's body. They were given free rein to Kiss anyone caught outside. Although the Death Eaters had basically left the village alone in their haste to get to the castle, the Dark Lord did not intend for the residents to come to Hogwarts' aid. His plan seemed to have worked as no one had arrived. Lucius held back a shudder thinking of how many more bodies would be strewn throughout the streets.

When the Dark Lord reached the end of the line, he smirked down at Arthur Weasley.

"My, my, what _has_ happened to your family? You had seven children, did you not?" Lucius glanced down the line and saw that only three of Weasley's children were kneeling with him. The eldest, who was next to a blonde that Lucius assumed was his new wife, the girl and one other. He couldn't be certain, but Lucius thought it was one of the twins. The younger boy, Ron, the one that was traveling with Potter, was nowhere to be seen. Neither, Lucius noticed, was the Granger girl. Likely, they had been killed.

Arthur glared up at the Dark Lord, unable to speak through the silencing spell. His wife was beside him, defiant look on her face. He saw the girl, Ginevra, reach her hand towards her mother. They were just able to brush fingertips through their bindings. Lucius turned his head away from the display.

The Dark Lord strolled back the way he had come, hands clasped behind his back as his eyes travelled over those that had dared defy him. Some of the students were crying, although many met the Dark Lord's gaze, challenge still in their eyes. The Dark Lord merely chuckled. He moved back to the center of the line and faced his followers.

"The war has been won!" There was cheering and whooping from the Death Eaters and the rest of the Dark Lord's supporters. Lucius attempted to smile in triumph, unsure of his success. The Dark Lord was paying him no mind, however. He smiled in response to the reaction of his followers, then held his hands up to call for silence. He then turned and looked up and down the row of prisoners.

"Although you have all fought against me, many of you are young. I can understand being misguided and convinced to fight on the wrong side. Any Hogwarts student who would swear allegiance to me will be spared and allowed to join my ranks. If you wish to so swear, bow to me now and you will be spared any further injury or suffering." No one moved. Lucius could see a few of the students glancing furtively around them. He could not deny that he felt pity for them. Children had no place in war. Draco would have never been Marked while still a student if Lucius had had anything to say about it. It was one more thing that the Dark Lord had stolen from him.

"Surely you all do not wish to suffer my displeasure," the Dark Lord said. When no one moved, he sighed in feigned disappointment. "Very well." Stepping back, he turned to his followers.

"My loyal servants, you have fought well today. We have crushed Dumbledore's rebellion and will soon look forward to a society formed the way it should be." There was more cheering and the Dark Lord indulged them for a few moments.

"You have all been promised something for your loyalty and you shall receive those rewards in due time." Lucius knew the Dark Lord was speaking to the creatures that he had recruited to his side. He looked down not wanting to imagine just what they had been promised. The only consolation was that the Dark Lord was not planning on rewarding them immediately.

"For my Marked followers, however, I offer gifts." He flung an arm out towards the prisoners. There was more cheering even as Lucius felt his stomach clench. He had assumed that the prisoners would be thrown into Azkaban or even executed. What he suspected the Dark Lord had planned instead could be an even worse fate indeed.

The Dark Lord scanned the crowd around Lucius and beckoned to someone. Rodolphus Lestrange stepped forward and knelt in front of the Dark Lord, head bowed. The Dark Lord put a hand on Rodolphus' shoulder.

"Today, you lost your wife, who was my most loyal follower. As such, I grant you a boon. Rise and make your choice." The Dark Lord swept a hand towards the kneeling prisoners once again. Draco made an inarticulate noise in his throat and Lucius grasped his forearm. He squeezed, cautioning his son. After what Narcissa had done, any false move by either of the Malfoys would result in torture or even death. They were far, far out of favor.

Rodolphus walked in front of the prisoners, pausing in front of a few of them. When he reached the Weasleys, an evil grin graced his features. While Lucius was sure that the Dark Lord was expecting Rodolphus to ask for Molly Weasley's head, Lucius knew better. Rodolphus turned back to the Dark Lord and knelt once more.

"I would like the girl, My Lord." He pointed to the youngest Weasley. Her eyes widened in fear and her parents began to struggle against their bonds, shouting soundlessly. Lucius was not surprised. Taking the girl would punish her mother far more than simply killing her. Lucius looked away, feeling pity for the girl. Rodolphus was a sadistic bastard at the best of times. He would not hold back against the daughter of his wife's killer. The Dark Lord grinned ferally.

"Your boon is granted."

"Thank you, my Lord." Rodolphus stood and turned. Both the Weasley parents were struggling against their bonds, as was the eldest boy. Moments before Lestrange reached the prisoners, Arthur broke through the Incarcerous spell and sprung at Rodolphus. Caught off-guard, Rodolphus took the full weight of the Weasley patriarch's body and fell to the ground. Arthur was able to get his hands around the larger man's throat before the Dark Lord stunned him. Rodolphus shoved Weasley off and stood, rubbing at his neck before spitting in Weasley's face.

Rodolphus pulled his wand and then looked back at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord nodded and Rodolphus cast the Cruciatus. Weasley's screams filled the air. Molly Weasley continued to struggle and her daughter began to weep. The Dark Lord waved his wand at the group of prisoners and the bonds and silencing spells strengthened. Many of the prisoners toppled over, unable to keep their balance as the ropes tightened. Rodolphus held the curse until Weasley was merely a drooling, twitching mess on the ground.

"Finish it," the Dark Lord said. "St. Mungo's need not be burdened with blood traitors." Rodolphus cast the killing curse.

"You may remove your prize," the Dark Lord said. He looked at the rest of the prisoners. "Be mindful of what happens to those who would oppose me." Rodolphus strode forward, stunned the Weasley girl and then Disapparated with her.

The prisoners were given out quickly after that, although the Dark Lord did not allow anyone else to leave right away, instead simply pulling those that had been selected out of line. Lucius watched as mostly young women were chosen, although a few of the male students were claimed as well. He could only imagine what some of them would go through in the next few weeks. Likely some would be wishing for death within a few days.

As the selections went on, Lucius saw movement from the corner of his eye. Turning slightly, he saw a figure off in the distance rising to hands and knees amongst the bodies on the grounds. The wizard swayed for a moment, then began to crawl toward the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. Lucius watched until the man disappeared, the thought of calling attention to the escapee lasted for only a moment. If he were one of theirs, the Dark Lord would call him eventually and if he were one of the Light, well, Lucius couldn't find it in himself to blame anyone for wanting to escape from this hell.

Soon, only a handful of prisoners remained, mostly men and the older professors. Molly Weasley still lay in the grass where she had fallen after Voldemort had tightened everyone's bonds. She was staring at the body of her husband, face blank and eyes glazed over. If Lucius didn't know better, he would have thought she was dead as well. Her oldest son and his wife had been taken by the Carrow twins. Lucius had no desire to think about the disturbing games the siblings would play with those two.

The other Weasley son was still there. Lucius had watched him as his family members were killed or claimed. His blank expression had never changed. Lucius suspected he had given up when his twin died. He would go mad in Azkaban within a month.

The Dark Lord looked at the prisoners still remaining, then turned back to his Death Eaters. He looked them over in silence, but Lucius was unsure why. Everyone, save him and Draco, had been given a chance to choose a prisoner. The answer came a few moments later when the Dark Lord's eyes met his. Lucius stopped himself from gripping Draco's arm again and lowered his head deferentially, throwing up his Occlumency shields. He wasn't very accomplished, but he hoped the Dark Lord wasn't interested in his thoughts right now.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord purred. "I seemed to have overlooked you." Lucius' head snapped up despite his attempt to stop it. Surely the Dark Lord did not intend to reward him. "Please, step forward." He saw Draco glance at him from the corner of his eye as Lucius did as instructed, then knelt at the Dark Lord's feet.

"You have displeased me, Lucius."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius' mind was racing. What was the Dark Lord intending to do? If he were going to kill Lucius, there would be no one to protect Draco. Lucius' stomach flipped. What if he was going to kill Draco and make Lucius watch?

"However, I am nothing if not merciful."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius managed to get past his lips.

"Therefore, I will grant you a boon." Lucius swallowed, but did not rise. He did not dare to look at the Dark Lord. Surely, he couldn't mean what Lucius thought he did. This was some kind of trick or double-speak that the Dark Lord was famous for. "Rise, Lucius." Lucius stood and chanced a glance at the Dark Lord. There was a smile on his face that Lucius did not like. He was planning something. Lucius bowed his head again.

"My Lord, I am extremely humbled that you would honor me so, even after I have failed you."

"Yes, you have failed me, more than once," the Dark Lord said in a conversational tone. "Perhaps then, something a bit different than your brothers." Lucius forced himself not to flinch.

"Of course, my Lord." The Dark Lord walked away and began to pace slowly in front of the prisoners – schoolboys, a handful of professors, Molly Weasley and her son. He stopped and looked down at Molly for a moment. When he turned back there was a smirk on his face.

"You have lost your wife today, Lucius, have you not?" Asking as if the Dark Lord was not the one responsible.

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said quietly, barely keeping a cap on his rage.

"Well, then, perhaps a replacement is in order." He pointed his wand at Molly Weasley and levitated her from the ground, forcing her to stand. She still had the same blank look on her face. "She has been well-used, I admit. Seven children wasn't it?" There was a smattering of laughter from behind him. "And it's apparent she doesn't often miss a meal." The laughter intensified. This was the Dark Lord's plan then, public humiliation.

"However, she should serve you well." He muttered a spell and forced Molly to walk towards Lucius. The Dark Lord followed.

"I hear that young Draco is a competent brewer. You may want him to get started on a lust potion." He grinned wickedly and the laughter behind Lucius became a roar. Still, Lucius kept his composure.

"Thank you, my Lord." Molly was dumped at his feet. "I am honored by your generosity." The Dark Lord smirked once more and turned back to the rest of his followers.

Lucius stared down at Molly Weasley. Her face was tear-stained, her eyes dull and lifeless. Lucius did not want to touch her, but as he didn't have a wand, he wasn't going to be given a choice. Part of the Dark Lord's plan, he was certain. He bent down and grasped the ropes around the woman's body, attempting to haul her to her feet. She didn't move to help him and he was unable to get her bulk from the ground. He heard more laughter and he could feel his face heat. It was not completely from embarrassment, however. He was angry and anger at the Dark Lord was not conducive to one's survival. Lucius needed to get hold of himself until he was back at the Manor.

"Draco," he heard the Dark Lord say. "Your father seems to need some assistance." A few seconds later, Draco's arms reached down to join his father's. They looked at one another for a moment before pulling Molly Weasley to her feet. Lucius' lip curled as she swayed into him and he pushed her away while Draco steadied her. Draco didn't speak and he turned his head away from Lucius as soon as the woman was steady.

They stood there for a few more minutes before the Dark Lord finally dismissed them.

"Can you take her side-along?" Lucius asked Draco quietly. "It is difficult without a wand."

"Yes," Draco said and immediately disappeared. Lucius glanced at the Dark Lord once last time before following. One day, he would pay.


	2. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron discover more survivors. Draco brings home someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews on the first chapter! I know that I left you with a lot of questions and some will be answered in this chapter. The rest will come up as we go along. There are some time jumps in this chapter, so be aware of the dates. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Late May 1998**

Hermione stood in the mouth of the cave, looking down towards Hogsmeade through the Omnioculars she'd still had in her beaded bag. It seemed that the last of the Dementors had finally gone. Ron would want to try and get into the village today.

She had mixed feelings about the plan. She was desperate for information, but she suspected there were spells on the boundaries of the village. Ron had argued that as long as they walked in, they wouldn't trip any of the wards. It was true that they had seen a few people coming and going into the small town, but they had no way of knowing who they were or what kind of clearance or permission they had. Hermione was afraid they would set off the Caterwauling charm as they had when they'd arrived in Hogsmeade with Harry weeks ago.

Thought of Harry made Hermione's heart clench as it always did. It hadn't gotten any easier knowing he was gone. She still couldn't believe it most days.

She heard Ron moving around behind her. He moved beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. She had cast the same wards on the cave that she always had around their campsite while they were searching for Horcruxes so she wasn't worried about anyone seeing them.

"The Dementors are still gone," she said.

"Good," Ron replied.

"Ron," Hermione began, but he interrupted her before she could continue.

"Let's not argue about it again, Hermione," he said tiredly. She closed her mouth and bit back a sigh.

"There's no guarantee we'll find out where they are," she said anyway. "The end was weeks ago."

When they had left the clearing where Mr. Weasley's Portkey had sent them, they had Apparated to this cave, the one where Sirius had hidden during the Tournament. They had intended to sneak into Hogsmeade and get back to Hogwarts through the Honeydukes passage. But they'd only walked a few feet from the cave when they felt the cold sweep over them. Looking down they could see that the village was surrounded by Dementors. Hermione had pulled out the Omnioculars and gave a little cry when she saw bodies lying in the streets. Since the Battle hadn't seemed to extend to Hogsmeade, she figured they had been Kissed. Bile rose in her throat when she saw a young girl in Hogwarts robes, still holding the hand of a woman who was likely her mother, both staring blankly at the sky. An occasional Patronus was cast from a window or door, but they weren't nearly enough to drive the Dementors away completely. At least it explained why no help had come from the village during the Battle. Knowing there was no way that the two of them could take on so many Dementors on their own, they had retreated to the mouth of the cave to reconsider their options.

They had only taken a few steps into the cave when Ron tripped and nearly went sprawling. Hermione had immediately lit her wand and her mouth dropped open in shock as she saw who was lying on the ground in front of them.

"Dennis _?" Hermione said incredulously, as Ron steadied himself on the wall of the cave. Dennis Creevey stared up at her, his eyes wide in surprise. Hermione stared at him in shock._

" _Creevey, what are you doing here?" Ron asked in astonishment._

" _Is it over?" Dennis asked as he sat up. "Did we win?" Ron glanced at Hermione who bit her lip._

" _Dennis, how did you get here?" she asked gently._

" _When me and Colin heard about the Muggle-born Registration thing, we left home," he said. "We hid in London for a while and then Colin decided we should try and get to Hogwarts, see what was happening and if we could help." He frowned. "It took us a long time to find it, we weren't sure exactly where it was and it's not like Hogsmeade is on a map or anything. We ended up somewhere in the hills over there." Dennis pointed vaguely at the mouth of the cave. "That's when Hagrid found us."_

" _Hagrid?" Ron questioned._

" _Yeah," Dennis replied. "Did you know he has a giant for a brother?" Hermione smiled softly._

" _We did."_

" _Well, Hagrid was staying in the cave here. He had a party for Harry or something and the Death Eaters came. But he escaped and he's been living here ever since. Grawp stays in the forest over there." Dennis pointed again at the opening to the cave._

" _How long have you been here?" Ron asked. Dennis shrugged._

" _Dunno, a month maybe? What day is it?"_

" _May first, no, the second," Hermione said realizing the first rays of light were breaking over the horizon._

" _A month then," Dennis said with a nod. "We heard the caterwauling charm go off in the village and Hagrid left to see what was going on. He told us to stay here, but then we got the message on our coins about Harry being back. Colin wouldn't let me come, he put me in a body bind so I wouldn't follow him," Dennis finished angrily. He glanced at Hermione and Ron again._

" _But the body bind wore off I guess because about an hour ago, I could move again. I was trying to decide what I should do. I wanted to go down to Hogwarts, but," the boy trailed off, biting his lip._

" _It's all right, Dennis," Hermione said. "You were better off staying here. They didn't want anyone who was underage fighting. They evacuated all the younger students." Dennis nodded._

" _Where's Harry, then?" Hermione closed her eyes and looked away. She could feel the tears gathering behind her eyelids. Dennis looked at the two of them questioningly._

" _Harry, he," Ron began, but he stopped when his voice cracked. Dennis looked at him in confusion._

" _Harry, he, he's dead," Hermione finally managed. "You-Know-Who killed him." Dennis stared at them for a few seconds in silence._

" _No," he said._

" _Dennis," Ron began as Hermione succumbed to her tears._

" _He can't be dead, he can't be!" Dennis insisted. "He's Harry Potter!" Ron shook his head and Dennis slumped back against the wall of the cave. He was silent for a few minutes. Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, shedding a few tears of his own._

" _And Colin? What about my brother?" Hermione began to cry harder._

" _No," Dennis whispered. "It's not true."_

" _I'm sorry," Ron said._

" _You're lying," Dennis said. "Colin said he'd be back for me. He said!" Hermione put an arm around the younger boy and pulled him to her side._

" _I'm so sorry," she said. The three of them sat there quietly crying. Dennis looked up at them finally, his voice very small and looking so much younger than his fifteen years._

" _But we won, right?" he asked, swiping at the tears on his cheeks. "We at least won?"_

" _We don't know," Ron admitted._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Things weren't, it wasn't going well and my dad, he, he made a Portkey and threw it to me before I realized what it was. It took Hermione and me away."_

" _What? But you went back, didn't you?"_

" _We were going to, but," Ron trailed off shaking his head._

" _Then Ron's brother showed up," Hermione said, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. "He was hurt, really badly and he, he didn't make it." Her breath hitched and Ron's shoulders began to shake. Hermione blinked back more tears. "By the time we buried him we weren't sure if we could still get onto the grounds, so we came here instead."_

" _So, you don't know if we won?" Dennis asked._

" _No," she replied. "And Hogsmeade is full of Dementors, there's no way we can get past them." They sat in silence again._

" _Wait!" Dennis said and shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a coin. "We can use the coin, find out what happened!" He gave it to Hermione. She took it, staring at it in trepidation. Dennis looked at her expectantly and she finally spelled a message into the coin and sent it. They waited, all three of them staring at the coin in Hermione's palm. A minute passed, then two, then five, then ten. There had been no response._

Hermione couldn't help the shudder that went through her at the memory.

"You all right?" Ron asked quietly pulling her back into the present.

"Yes," she said, although she was very much _not_ all right. None of them had any doubt that Voldemort had won the war. The fact that the Dementors remained in Hogsmeade for so long was more than proof. Hagrid had never come back and no one had ever responded to the coin message.

She and Ron had been discussing plans for the last week after they saw the first group of Dementors leave Hogsmeade. The village had slowly emptied of the horrid creatures over the course of the week until there were only a few left, acting as sentries at the main entrances to the village. Now, even those few were gone. She and Ron had discussed options late into the night yesterday. Ron's first priority was to try and find out what happened to his family and the rest of the Order. Then they were going to try and get into contact with Charlie. Whether by magical or Muggle means, they hadn't decided yet. It would depend on what information they could find in Hogsmeade.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"As I'll ever be, I suppose," Hermione replied. Ron squeezed her shoulder.

"I'll get Dennis."

Hermione looked through the Omnioculars once more. She could only hope that they would find the information they were looking for as quickly as possible. Hermione was not at all confident in their plan.

"We're all set," Ron said a few minutes later. Hermione cast Disillusionment charms on all of them. She felt Ron's hand on her arm as he fumbled to find her hand.

"All right, Dennis?" she asked.

"Yeah," the younger boy said softly.

"Remember, keep hold of Ron and if something happens, run."

"Yeah," Dennis said again. Hermione bit her lip. With every passing day, Dennis had become more and more withdrawn as he mourned the loss of his brother. Some days he barely said two words to them. She wasn't sure what to do to help him if they even could.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Hermione asked him again. "We can come back for you later."

"No," Dennis said harshly. "I'm sick of this cave." Ron squeezed Hermione's hand in warning. She took a deep breath.

"All right," she said. "Let's go."

They had only gotten a few feet down the hill when they heard the pops behind them. Ron swore under his breath and Hermione felt him tug her hand. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that three wizards that had just appeared on the hillside.

"Round here somewhere," one of the wizards said. Hermione responded to the tug on her hand, running as quickly and as quietly as possible. She thanked Merlin it was cloudy today, sun hitting them would have made the Disillusionment charms shimmer. As it was, one of the wizards turned their way, eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at?" the second asked irritated.

"Thought I saw somethin'," the third replied.

"Probably just a rabbit or something," the second said. He was obviously not thrilled to have been sent out on this errand.

"I found a cave," the first one called. The second wizard walked towards the first, the third still squinting into the distance.

Hermione could hear Ron and Dennis' heavy breathing as they all stood stock still, hoping that the man wouldn't notice them.

"Williams, get up here," the second wizard called. Williams sighed and turned, jogging up the hill towards the cave. Hermione let out a silent breath and let Ron pull her again. They made their way towards the forest. Hermione glanced up towards the cave and not seeing any of the wizards, they hurried into the underbrush and took cover behind a thick tree.

No one spoke as they continued to peek around the trunk of the tree towards the cave. They were crowded together, Ron behind her and Dennis pressed into her side. She put an arm around Dennis as Ron's arm made its way around her middle. Finally, the three men emerged.

"Probably just kids messing about," the first said.

"Kids?" said the third. "This didn't register as underage magic, you idiot." Ron's arm tightened around her. "Besides, where are they then? We only got the report ten minutes ago. We would have seen 'em heading back to the village when we got here."

"Williams is right," the second said. "It had to be adults. They probably Apparated out."

"You can't Apparate into Hogsmeade," the first reminded him.

"Who said they're from Hogsmeade?" the second said. "Probably having some secret rendezvous up here, went home when they were finished." Williams snorted.

"Speaking from experience, Hooper?" the first man asked.

"Fuck off, Lawson," Hooper snapped. Lawson held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm going back to the Ministry," he said. "Start writing up the report." The man turned and spun away. Hooper turned to Williams.

"I'm getting right sick of these wild goose chases."

"Watch it, mate," Williams said. "Don't want the wrong person to hear you say that."

"Who are you gonna tell?" Hooper demanded.

"No one, I'm just saying. Things being what they are, better to keep your thoughts to yourself." Williams scanned the surrounding area one more time before he spun and disappeared. Hooper muttered under his breath for a few seconds before he too Disapparated.

Hermione felt Ron rest his forehead against the back of her head and blow out a breath. Dennis was trembling under her arm. Hermione tightened her arm around his shoulders.

"Merlin, that was close," Ron breathed into Hermione's hair.

"Too close," she said.

"I would have to agree," a deep voice said from behind them. Hermione tried to spin, but she was pinned to the tree by Ron. Ron's arm tightened as she struggled.

"I'd stop moving if I were you," the voice said. A voice Hermione knew she should recognize. "I wouldn't want my wand to slip." Hermione stilled. She squeezed Ron's hand, hoping he hadn't been stunned. He squeezed back and she closed her eyes in relief. Dennis was shaking harder and Hermione did her best to gather him closer to her, pressed up against the tree as she was. She could feel Ron's breath in her ear.

"Spin," he breathed so quietly she wasn't even sure that he'd spoken. She gave an almost imperceptible nod, but knew he felt it against his cheek. He tapped the back of her hand, once, twice, three times. Then his arm fell away from her waist and there was a scuffling, a grunt, and a body hit the ground. Hermione spun, keeping Dennis behind her and raised her wand, spell on her lips.

"Holy shite," she heard Ron say from the ground as the man that had been behind them towered over him.

"Kingsley?" she said in astonishment. His head snapped to the side, wand still trained on Ron's Disillusioned form, Ron's wand in his other hand.

"Hermione?" he replied, just as shocked. Hermione quickly cancelled her Disillusionment. Kingsley stared at her for a few moments, then pointed Ron's wand at her. "Where did we first meet?"

"I already knew you were a member of the Order, but we first spoke the night we took Harry from the Dursleys before his seventeenth birthday. We rode a Thestral."

"Who's with you?" he demanded. She quickly cancelled both Dennis' and Ron's Disillusionment.

"Ron," Kingsley said, something in his voice giving Hermione pause. Kingsley looked at her again and there was sorrow in his eyes. She hoped Ron hadn't seen it. Thoughts of his family were the only thing keeping him going. "And this is?"

"Dennis Creevey," Hermione said. "Fourth-year Muggle-born." Kingsley nodded and looked around.

"They'll be back," he said. "We've got to get out of here." He reached a hand down to Ron, helping him up and giving him back his wand.

"Kingsley, do you know what hap-" Ron began.

"There's no time," Kingsley said. "We've got to get as far away from here as we can before they get back." He began to move quickly through the forest, Ron, Hermione and Dennis following behind.

"Who were they?" Ron asked.

"New Ministry department," Kingsley said over his shoulder. "They track magic usage and investigate areas where there shouldn't be any. Used to be the Obliviation department, but now they're just looking for us."

"Us?" Hermione questioned.

"Remnants of the Order, Muggle-borns, anyone who doesn't agree with the new regime." He stopped and looked back towards the hillside, raising a hand to keep everyone quiet. Hermione pulled her Omnioculars from her bag and handed them to Kingsley. He looked through them and swore.

"They're back. I was hoping to get closer to Hogsmeade before we Disapparated, but it looks like we don't have a choice." He turned to Hermione. "Do you remember the safe house where we went after taking Harry from the Dursley's?" Hermione nodded.

"We'll meet in the back garden. I'll take Dennis."

"But I thought you said they were tracking magic."

"They are, but there is a big enough magical population in that area that they won't pay attention to it. We'll be safe there for a short time while I Apparate all of you to where we're going."

"Where is that?" Ron asked. Kingsley smiled for the first time.

"The Resistance." He took hold of Dennis' arm and disappeared. Hermione and Ron looked at each other before she grabbed his hand and they followed.

* * *

Lucius stood in the corner of the room, arms folded across his chest, staring at Severus. Lucius had continued with the antivenin, following the dosing instructions Severus had given Lucius a year ago when he had first given Lucius the potions. Draco had also been brewing nutrient potions to keep his godfather's strength up. The wound was nearly closed, it still oozed a bit of blood now and then, but not enough to be of concern. Lucius had finally summoned Liddy and had the elf bring the Healer they used in France.

The Healer had checked Severus over and assured Lucius that all the venom was out of his system and that the wound was healing as well as could be expected. Besides being a bit underweight, given that all he had been ingesting was nutrient potions, the Healer had pronounced Severus relatively healthy. The Healer saw no reason why he could not make a full recovery. But that had been a week ago and he was still unconscious.

Sighing, Lucius turned to go. Perhaps they should move Severus into one of the guest suites where there would be sunlight and fresh air. There was always the chance of discovery then, but Lucius could put up wards to keep the Weasley woman out. Not that she ever left her quarters for anything except to prepare Draco's meals and leave them in the kitchen.

Lucius had his hand on the doorknob when there was a cough behind him. He turned to see Severus' eyelids flutter. Lucius waited, not expecting anything, this had happened before only for Severus to fall back into sleep. This time, however, he coughed again, then groaned quietly. Lucius moved back across the room to his friend's bedside.

Severus blinked again and looked up at Lucius. His brow furrowed slightly as his eyes closed once more. He opened his mouth to speak, only to fall into a coughing fit. Lucius quickly filled a glass with water from the pitcher sitting at the bedside. He put a hand behind his friend's back, helping him sit up a bit and putting the glass to his lips. Severus drank and then grimaced in pain at the irritation to his throat. He took a few more sips and Lucius lowered him back to the bed.

"Where?" Severus rasped.

"You're at the Manor, in our safe room." His confused expression prodded Lucius to continue. "Do you remember being bitten by the snake?" Severus' brow furrowed further and a look of concentration came over his face.

"Potter," he finally said.

"Yes, Potter and his friends were there. You gave him memories?" Severus nodded and seemed to slump back into the pillows. Lucius thought he had fallen back to sleep when suddenly, Severus' eyes snapped open and he grasped Lucius' sleeve.

"Potter," Severus said. Lucius stared at the other man for a moment before shaking his head.

"Potter is dead." Severus' eyes closed and the look on his face could only be described as one of utter despair. And in that singular moment Lucius knew. Knew what side Severus had really been on. Lucius had to admit, he had sometimes wondered, but Severus had done such a good job of convincing everyone, Lucius had always dismissed his suspicions as ridiculous. Now, though, it was obvious.

But Lucius couldn't find it in himself to condemn the man. Severus' feelings for Potter's wife had obviously run much deeper than Lucius had thought. Lucius could understand that pain and the want for revenge. He felt it every day. He sat down in the chair next to Severus' bed.

After several minutes of silence, Severus finally looked at him, his face once again the blank mask it normally was.

"How?" Unsure if he was asking how Potter had died or how Severus had come to be here, Lucius decided to tell Severus everything. When Lucius came to Narcissa's part in the tale, he paused, trying to get his grief and rage under control. It always ran just beneath the surface and Lucius struggled to control it whenever he remembered his wife's last moments.

Severus exhaled softly and closed his eyes when Lucius told him of the curse that the Dark Lord had cast upon Narcissa. Lucius could see the grief in Severus' eyes when he turned to look at Lucius.

"I am…sorry," Severus managed to get out, his voice hoarse and halting. Lucius simply nodded.

"Draco?" Severus asked.

"Draco is…physically all right." Lucius paused. "He blames me for his mother's death. He blames me for everything, really. I suppose that he should." Lucius caught the small bit of surprise on Severus' face. Lucius had always seemed to wholly agree with the Dark Lord's ideals, blood purity had always been everything.

Lucius had been taught from birth that he was superior, first because of his name and second because of his blood. His ancestors had come from France with William the Conqueror and were granted lands in payment for their services to the king. Power and prestige were what mattered, he had been told, and it was usually obtained through political influence. When Lucius was only seven, his father began taking him to the Ministry and Lucius observed his father's mastery of subtle manipulation to get exactly what he wanted. Lucius had once asked Abraxas why he did not run for Minister of Magic himself. Clearly, he knew how to win elections. His father had merely smiled and explained the advantages of remaining behind the scenes.

Lucius had continued his father's legacy at the Ministry and saw joining the Dark Lord as an extension of that influence and power. Abraxas had prodded him into it, but Lucius had felt it would only further his aims. He had never had the rabid blood lust like some of his brothers and had never enjoyed killing. He would kill without a thought if he or his family was threatened, would defend his brothers and sisters in arms if he had to, but it was not something he sought. Of course, in the beginning, Lucius had been forced to do those things a time or two, but he had quickly convinced the Dark Lord that his talents were better used to court influence and favor. During the First War, Lucius had spent very little time on the battlefield and the rest in the Ministry doing what he did best. It was why it had been so easy to convince the Wizengamot that he had been Imperiused during the First War. The powers that be could not believe that Lucius Malfoy, genteel aristocrat, would join the Dark Lord willingly. A few well-placed galleons hadn't hurt either.

Things had changed with the Dark Lord's return, however. The Dark Lord had had lost many followers, both to the First War and to Azkaban. And even when he had liberated those from the prison, they were not able to serve in the same capacity, their minds spoiled by the Dementors. Someone sane had to take charge and Lucius was chosen. He had Fudge well in hand by that point and the Dark Lord saw no reason for Lucius to continue spending as much time at the Ministry as he usually did.

No matter Lucius' allegiances, or his family's motto, Sanctimonia Vincet Semper, Lucius wasn't ignorant. He was well aware that there were a few half-bloods scattered throughout his family tree. The Malfoys did not ascribe to the same fanaticism as the Blacks and Gaunts, intermarrying for centuries until they were marrying their own cousins. Lucius was aware that new blood needed to be introduced from time to time. His own great-grandmother had been a half-blood. Of course, half-bloods were also selected carefully, both for their bloodlines, as well as any continued connection to the Muggle world. Having one Muggle parent was unacceptable, even if the other was Pureblood. Having a Muggle grandparent was frowned upon, but acceptable if the contact with said Muggle was infrequent.

Lucius knew all the stories of Muggle persecution before the Statute of Secrecy was enacted. He was also not as ignorant of the Muggle world as many of the Dark Lord's other followers. The Malfoy family had enjoyed moving in Muggle aristocratic circles before the Statute was enacted and had initially not supported it for that reason. Even though they had eventually fallen in line, they were hardly going to pull all their money from the Muggle world as well. Purchases continued to be made, through intermediaries of course, usually Squibs, and eventually, investments as well. While no expert, Lucius was aware of certain Muggle technologies, technologies which could easily destroy the Wizarding world with a mere push of a button.

It was a large reason why he had embraced the Pureblood ideology and linked his fate to the Dark Lord's. He didn't necessarily feel that they needed to get rid of the Muggles but keeping them in their proper place would not only keep the Wizarding world out of danger, it would likely only marginally affect his monetary bottom line. Lucius had never believed that rubbish about Muggle-borns stealing magic. Magic could not be stolen, it just was. And he was also disinclined to believe that Muggle-borns were naturally magically weaker than Purebloods. He had known too many powerful Muggle-borns. The Granger girl was a current example, but Lucius remembered Lily Evans as well. And both, according to what he had heard, had parents that were extremely proud of their daughters' accomplishments.

Of course, that was the main reason that Muggle-borns were so dangerous. Many were still connected to the Muggle world; fewer and fewer these days were cast out of their homes by superstitious or fanatically religious parents. It still happened occasionally, but nowhere near as often as it used to. Although the Statute was explained and stressed to every Muggle-born family, Lucius knew that more and more were not following it as they should. The child might not perform magic at home, but grandparents and aunts and uncles were being let in on the secret. It would only take a misplaced word or two to threaten the Magical world's entire existence.

Therefore, it was better, far easier as well, for Lucius to mask his real concerns as Pureblood supremacy. To actually explain, he would have to out himself as still being involved financially in Muggle affairs, not to mention most Purebloods would refuse to believe him anyway. And so, he had followed the Dark Lord and never told anyone about his true motivations, not Severus, not Narcissa and certainly not Draco. But if Lucius had known he would lose his wife, known how broken Draco would have become, well, Lucius was quite sure would have made a different choice all those years ago. Something he thought that Severus could likely understand.

Lucius continued explaining to Severus, recounting the deaths on both sides that he was aware of and what had happened to the prisoners they had captured. Severus looked pained at some of the names that Lucius relayed to him. Lucius realized that he had seen more emotion on Severus' face in the last half hour than in all the time Lucius had known him. He had no idea just how much Severus had been able to control with his Occlumency. Once his friend was up to it, Lucius would have Severus give both he and Draco further lessons. There were too many secrets they now had to hide.

He could tell that Severus was tiring and so Lucius rose from his chair and picked up a bottle of Dreamless Sleep from the bedside table. Now that Severus was awake and aware, he was likely going to need it. Severus did not even protest, simply drank the potion down and settled against the pillows. He was asleep before Lucius even reached the door.

* * *

**September 1998**

Lucius was shuffling parchment on his desk when he heard the pop of Apparition. He stood from his desk and walked quickly to the door, wanting to make sure that his son was all right after the latest raid. For the first few months after the war ended, Lucius and Draco were largely ignored. The Dark Lord had taken up residence at Lestrange Manor. Lucius had heard that he was planning on spending more time at Hogwarts now that the school had been fully repaired, as well as the Ministry. Officially, the Dark Lord had been declared Minister for Magic, although he did not deal much with the day to day running of the government.

School had started as usual on September first and true to the Dark Lord's word to the Longbottom boy, there was no longer a sorting ceremony. Students were now housed according to age and only two dormitories were utilized. The banning of Muggle-borns, as well as the attrition from families that had fled Britain before the war kept things from being too crowded. The first through fourth years occupied what was previously Hufflepuff House and the fifth through seventh years resided in the Slytherin dorms. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers had been closed all together, Ravenclaw due to extensive damage and Gryffindor simply because it had been Dumbledore's and Potter's House. The Hogwarts crest had been replaced with that of Salazar Slytherin. Quidditch no longer existed and the students were kept on a strict curfew. Punishments were akin to what they had been under the Carrows. And, of course, the entire teaching staff had been replaced and the curriculum overhauled. Lucius couldn't help but be grateful that Draco did not have to return.

Malfoy Manor still housed the 'unofficial prisoners', those that the public didn't know about or didn't need to be used as examples to keep the populace under control. Sybill Trelawney, the old Divination professor, was one such prisoner. The Dark Lord visited every few weeks to rape her mind with Legilimency and it wasn't until a conversation with Severus that Lucius discovered why. Although, given the continued assault on her mind, Lucius doubted that the woman would make another prediction. Mostly she sat in the corner of her cell staring at nothing and muttering to herself. Over the months, prisoners had been moved or died, until only Trelawney remained.

Otherwise, they had been left alone to nurse Severus back to health and mourn Narcissa's loss. Draco had rarely spoken to Lucius, spending most of his time either with his godfather or visiting his mother's grave. The Dark Lord was still not aware that Severus had survived, something that wasn't all that hard to hide from him, even after Severus had moved from the safe room to one of the guest suites. Severus still suffered from the burning of the Mark when the Dark Lord called them all, but he was obviously convinced that Severus was dead as he never tried to call the man individually. Lucius wasn't sure what they would do if he ever did, but the more time that passed, the less likely it would be to happen. When the Dark Lord did make an appearance, he largely ignored Lucius and spent most of his time in the cellars. He never even asked after Draco at all.

That was until about a month ago, when Dark Lord had begun requesting Draco's presence on raids. His son had been horror-stricken the first time he had returned and Severus had immediately begun to build on the Occlumency lessons that Bellatrix had first given Draco. Despite his hatred for his sister-in-law, Lucius had to admit that she had given Draco an excellent foundation in the art and it had not taken Draco long to match his godfather's level of expertise.

Now, Lucius entered the corridor to hear Draco's voice along with whimpers and snarls. His brow furrowed. Had Draco brought back another prisoner? Lucius hurried toward the foyer.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Draco was saying. "I swear." He was standing with his hands outstretched, no wand to be seen. A girl was backed up against the door, curled into a ball and appeared to be wearing Draco's Death Eater cloak. What in Salazar's name was going on?

"Draco?" Lucius began, but Draco held up a hand to stop him from speaking when the girl's head whipped towards Lucius. He stared in shock at the matted red hair, the look of terror on the girl's face when she caught sight of him. She immediately pushed herself further against the door, eyes darting to the left and right as if looking for a way to escape. Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Father, didn't you need to get something from the kitchens?" He gave Lucius a meaningful look, nodding with his head towards the Weasley girl. Lucius could only stare at her. What had Draco done?

"Father," Draco prodded, moving a step closer to the girl. "The _kitchens_."

"Yes," Lucius said, understanding what his son was asking. "Of course." Lucius left the entry and headed for the kitchen to fetch the girl's mother. As he strode away, his mind was whirling. If Draco had stolen the girl away from Rodolphus they were all dead. He couldn't imagine Draco would have done so, but how else could he explain her presence? And how in Merlin's name was he going to convince Molly Weasley that her daughter was here?

She still hadn't spoken a word to them since they had brought her to the Manor all those months ago. She'd been nearly catatonic for days, lying on the bed in the small room off the kitchen. Lucius had sent Liddy to tend to her and the House Elf had been able to get the woman to eat and drink a bit, but she still never left her room. Lucius, mourning his wife and trying to keep his friend alive, couldn't find it in himself to care. Not knowing when the Dark Lord would make an appearance, Lucius sent Liddy to the villa in France after they had buried Narcissa and he and Draco were forced to fend for themselves.

It had been Draco that had finally pulled the Weasley woman from her stupor. He had been foraging in the kitchen one night, they had been surviving on toast and sandwiches since the food Liddy had made before her departure had run out. Molly had suddenly walked in and begun pulling food from the cooling cabinet. She had silently made Draco an omelet and then returned to her room after she had served it to him. The next day she had risen and cooked Draco breakfast. She never made more than enough for one, obviously intending to only feed Draco and letting Lucius fend for himself. Draco attempted to share the food with his father, but Lucius had declined and continued to make do with sandwiches. Once Severus had recovered enough to eat something other than broth, Lucius had risked calling for Liddy who had cooked enough to last them weeks before leaving again. Lucius had no idea what Molly's reaction was to finding the food in the cooling cabinet under stasis charms had been, but she had continued to cook for Draco.

Lucius knocked on the door of the Weasley woman's room and waited. He could hear her moving about, but it took her some time to come to the door. She opened it slightly and stared out at him.

"Mrs. Weasley, I require your assistance. Come with me." He turned to walk away but she didn't follow. When he turned back, she was glaring at him in defiance. "I promise you this is something you will want to see." He saw the quick flash of curiosity in her eyes before it was masked. She glared at him again.

"Dammit woman, your daughter is here!" Lucius said, voice rising in his irritation. Shock and hope flared in Molly's eyes before she looked at him disbelievingly. She shook her head and went to close the door. He shoved his foot into the opening. "You will come with me. Now." He drew his wand and pointed it at her. It was not his own, of course, he had gotten it from the family vault after it became apparent that the Dark Lord no longer cared if Lucius was wandless or not. It had been his great-great grandfather's and while it wasn't a perfect fit, it worked well enough for him. Molly leveled an icy glare at him, but he simply grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room. She twisted to try and get away, but he kept his iron grip until they had finally reached the entry.

"Fuck!" Draco yelled, jumping back from the girl on the ground. He grasped his right hand and looked at his father incredulously. "She fucking bit me!" Lucius glanced at the woman whose arm he still held as Draco moved away. The Weasley matriarch froze. The girl hadn't seemed to notice their arrival.

"Ginny," Molly finally whispered. The girl's head flew up, her eyes widening. The two women stared at one another for a few moments. Molly brought a hand to her mouth and stifled a sob. She took a few steps towards her daughter, who cowered back in fright. Molly stopped.

"Sweetheart, it's Mum," she said softly, her voice sounding gravelly from disuse, before taking another few tentative steps. Draco was still holding his bleeding hand but seemed transfixed by the reunion taking place. Lucius made to move towards his son, but the flinch from the girl on the ground had him remaining in place. The last thing they needed was for her to run and hide somewhere. That's what he told himself at least.

The girl watched her mother carefully, curling into herself a bit further, but not moving from the spot in front of the door. Molly continued to talk softly to her and move slowly towards her. When she was only a few feet away, Ginny looked up at her again, hope shining in her eyes.

"Mum?" the girl finally said. Molly nodded, tears running down her face. "Mum!" The girl nearly flew from the ground, throwing herself into her mother's arms. They sank to the floor, both sobbing as Molly rocked her daughter and brushed her hair back from her face. Draco and Lucius exchanged glances and Lucius waved his son towards him. They made their way back to Lucius' study, giving the women some privacy. The house was warded to alert them if either tried to leave. They wouldn't get far if they tried.

"Let me see that," Lucius said quietly, taking Draco's hand in his own. The wound wasn't deep. Lucius cast a cleansing charm and then healed the cut. "Do you require a pain potion?" Draco shook his head. Lucius guided his son to one of the armchairs in front of the fire, taking in his pallor and the way Draco stared into the fireplace at nothing. Crossing to the sideboard, he poured a measure of Firewhiskey for both of them and then pressed one of the glasses into Draco's hands. Draco sipped at it absently, as Lucius took the opposite chair, lighting the fire with his wand.

"Draco, what is the girl doing here?" Lucius asked. He did not wish to upset his son further, but he needed to know if they were about to get a visit from the Dark Lord.

"Rodolphus is dead," Draco said. Lucius sucked in a breath. He would not mourn his brother-in-law in the least, but it was imperative he learn Draco's part in it.

"Did you-" he began but was interrupted by Draco's scowl.

"No," Draco said. "Or maybe it was me, I don't know." Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and prayed for patience.

"Explain," he said in a clipped voice.

"We were interrupted," Draco said. "I don't know how they knew, but the Resistance showed up. Jordan was there." Lucius' eyebrows rose. Lee Jordan had continued his illegal wireless program after the war was over. He was high on the Dark Lord's list of Undesirables. He was to be taken alive, of course, so he could be tortured for information about the other rebels that still remained at large.

"Rodolphus stunned and bound him and then Rodolphus was promptly hit with a Reducto. Spells were flying everywhere; I don't know who actually hit him. Everyone else was so busy trying to hold off the Resistance, no one noticed that he'd captured Jordan."

"You took credit," Lucius said. Draco shrugged.

"For the capture, yes, not the death." Lucius' brow furrowed. "Jordan was hit with a stray spell before I could bring him to the Dark Lord. Lucky for him." Lucius studied his son for a moment. He had no doubt that there was more to the story than Jordan being hit by a stray spell. He contemplated commenting on it but did not want to risk Draco's ire again. This was the longest they had spoken to one another in months.

"That still does not explain the girl's presence."

"The Dark Lord rewarded me." Lucius was surprised at this. Not at the reward, but that the Dark Lord would offer Draco the girl knowing that her mother resided in the same house.

"He offered you the girl?"

"No, I asked."

"I am surprised that he allowed it."

"It likely had something to do with the fact that I 'showed' him how much I wanted her when we were still in school and how against it you were." Of course, Lucius thought. The Dark Lord assumed It would further Lucius' humiliation even further to know that his son had taken up with not only a blood traitor, but Potter's blood traitor at that. "The only way it would have pleased him more would have been if it were Granger." Lucius grimaced, although inwardly proud of his son for having such a command of Occulmency to be able to give the Dark Lord false memories that were believable. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You should have seen what Rodolphus did to her," Draco said quietly a few moments later. Lucius sipped at his own drink.

"I can imagine," he said. His brother-in-law had always reveled in causing pain, not limiting it to his enemies either. He and Bellatrix had been a good match in that regard.

"She was naked and she had a chain around her neck," Draco said. "Like a fucking dog. I had to stun her just to get close enough to put my cloak around her. Probably should have left her that way until we got her to her mother." He opened and closed his right hand.

"Perhaps you should see Severus," Lucius said in concern.

"It's fine," Draco replied, waving him off. "I'll speak to him later."

"Why her?" Lucius finally asked. Draco could have asked for anyone. It was unlikely that the Dark Lord would have given Draco someone that already belonged to one of the other Death Eaters, but if he were pleased enough with Draco he might have agreed. And despite what Draco had let the Dark Lord see in his mind, Lucius really didn't think that he had harbored feelings for the girl. Or if he had, he'd never said anything to Lucius about it. Draco shrugged.

"With Rodolphus dead, I doubted the Dark Lord would object." He glanced once at Lucius. He sighed and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes. Lucius studied his son's profile, so much like his own but with hints of his mother in the nose and jawline, the perfect blending of their features. Lucius knew there was more to Draco's request than what he was saying. The unspoken words that no one should have to suffer through Rodolphus' treatment were just below the surface. There was a time when Lucius would have called his son soft, been irritated by his mercy. He used to think that Narcissa had coddled the boy too much as a child. He could no longer pull any of those emotions to the fore. Looking at the Weasley girl earlier, all Lucius had felt was pity and, dare he say it, remorse that it had come to this.

When Draco's jaw went slack, Lucius carefully removed the glass from his hand and stoked the fire higher. He settled back in his own chair, keeping watch on his sleeping son.


	3. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the reviews so far. More info on the survivors and Resistance in this chapter. Hope you like it!

**November 1998**

Lucius looked up from the Prophet as Draco entered the dining room.

"Good morning, Draco," Lucius said.

"Father," Draco acknowledged, sitting down tiredly at the table. Lucius studied his son over the top of the newspaper. He looked exhausted, the purple circles under his eyes more prominent than they had been the day before. In the last two months, things had gotten much worse for his son. The Dark Lord had been sending Draco on more and more missions and raids. Lucius, himself, was never requested even after volunteering multiple times. He hated raids, always had. Lucius had always been more interested in subtly manipulating politicians and members of the Wizengamot than using brute force to try and bend others to their will, but he would go if it meant Draco could be spared. More punishment, Lucius knew, for his own failures. But for Draco, a 'reward' in the Dark Lord's eyes for his supposed capture of Jordan. The more raids, the more prestige after all. Draco hated every moment of it.

"I did not hear you return last night," Lucius said.

"Likely because it was nearly four in the morning when I got home," Draco said.

"Why did you not sleep longer?" Lucius asked in concern. It was only seven. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't." Tense silence settled between them.

"What was it this time?" Lucius asked.

"Another suspected safe house," Draco said dully. "The Dark Lord thought we were going to catch Shacklebolt this time."

"Was he there?"

"Of course not," Draco said. "As much as the Dark Lord would like to believe otherwise, Shacklebolt isn't an idiot." Lucius studied his son. His suspicions from two months ago had only grown as time went on. There had been too many failures, too many near misses. Somehow, Draco mostly managed to avoid punishment, save the times the Dark Lord treated everyone to his displeasure.

"You are playing a dangerous game."

"At least I'm playing," Draco retorted. Lucius stiffened and Draco stared at him defiantly.

"You cannot be so cavalier about this," Lucius hissed, rising from his chair and leaning over the table towards Draco.

"Can't I?" Draco snapped. "You're not the one being forced to participate!"

"You know that I have asked to go in your place many times!" Draco rose as well and Lucius realized with a start that his son was taller than he was.

"But he hasn't taken you, has he, Father? Once again, I am the one paying for _your_ failures! I am the one forced to play this game, forced to try and convince _him_ that I am just as loyal and trustworthy as the others. All the while praying that none of our _brothers_ figures it out!" Draco was breathing hard at the end of his tirade, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Stop speaking!" Lucius demanded. He glanced behind him knowing breakfast would be delivered soon and hoping that the Weasley woman hadn't overheard what Draco had said. It was one thing to do the things Draco was doing, but if anyone overheard him talking about it his life would be forfeit. As much as Lucius wanted revenge for Narcissa's death, he was not going to lose his son to get it.

Draco closed his mouth, staring at his father murderously. His hands were clenched into fists, a vein in his temple throbbing. Lucius forced himself to calm.

"Draco," he began, but Draco's expression hardened further.

"Don't," he snapped.

"I only wish to-" but Draco shook his head, jaw tight.

"You can keep your remorse and apologies to yourself," Draco said, angrier than Lucius had ever seen him. "They mean nothing, just empty words. It's _you_ who's got us into this and I just have to live with it, don't I, _Father_?" The contempt dripped from his words. The two men stared at one another for a few moments. Then, Draco spun on his heel and left the dining room.

Lucius sank back into his seat in silence, staring at the place where Draco had just been sitting. He heard a throat clear behind him. The Weasley woman was standing with the breakfast tray. Lucius bit back a sigh, wondering how much she had heard.

"I believe Draco will be taking breakfast in his room," Lucius said.

"I'll make him up a tray," Molly said. He saw something in her eyes when he glanced at her, something that looked like pity. Lucius gritted his teeth and forced himself not to draw his wand. Ever since her daughter had arrived at the manor two months previous, the Weasley matriarch had been much…softer was the only word he could think of to describe it. She mothered Draco as much as he would allow, crediting him with saving her daughter. Though she still rarely spoke to Lucius if she could help it, when she was forced to, she was even somewhat…civil. Likely because Lucius had called for their Healer to examine the Weasley girl. When the girl had balked, almost certainly because the Healer was male, Lucius had arranged for the mediwitch that had attended Narcissa during her pregnancy to come instead.

Ginevra's physical wounds had been mostly superficial, cuts and bruises, although her wrist had been broken at one point and had healed badly. The mediwitch had been forced to remove the bones all together, as it could not be repaired any other way. Mentally, however, the girl would need much time to recover. Neither the Malfoy family Healer nor the mediwitch was trained in mind healing. Had the Dark Lord still not been an occasional visitor, Lucius would have found someone else. As it was, he could not risk the Dark Lord discovering it, it had been dangerous to even have the Healer and the meditwitch attend her. The girl was meant to be a prize after all, no better than a slave. One did not procure mind healers for their slaves.

Still, the elder Weasley woman had obviously been grateful for what he had done, as she had begun cooking for both Lucius and Draco after that. There was always more than enough to share with Severus. Although Severus could cook for himself, and often did, his quarters only held a small kitchenette. He appreciated dinners, especially from Molly Weasley's kitchen. As much as Lucius didn't care for the woman, he couldn't fault her cooking.

Lucius leaned back in his chair and sighed. His relationship with his son was likely damaged beyond repair, he had Severus, a man who was supposed to be dead, living in his home, not to mention the two Weasley women, and the Dark Lord was slowly breaking Draco who was hiding his subversive activities from the greatest Legilimens Lucius had ever known. Rising from his seat, he tossed down his napkin and strode from the room.

He summoned his cloak and left the house, crossing the grounds until he came to the family cemetery. He opened the gate and stepped inside, making his way to the mausoleum that held his wife. He sat down on a bench facing her name plate. Regardless of their public face, Lucius had been completely in love with his wife. He ran his fingers over her name, waves of grief washing over him as he remembered her last moments. She had lied about Potter to get to their son and now Lucius was failing him utterly.

"I am sorry, my love," he whispered. "I am so sorry."

* * *

**February 1999**

Hermione stood in the copse of trees, staring down at the small village at the base of the hill. She shouldn't be doing this. She should go back to the ramshackle cottage to wait for Ron and Kingsley. They would be furious that she was even contemplating this.

But the simple fact of the matter was, they were starving. They hadn't caught any game in weeks and the rest of their supplies were nearly gone. They needed food, food she could get in the Muggle village below. She still had some Muggle money in her bag, money the rest didn't know about. She'd been saving it just in case. It wouldn't buy much, but something was better than what they had now. And perhaps the others would bring something back with them when they returned if they'd found the other camp.

Hermione bit her lip. They had been gone for too long. Kingsley had thought three days, maybe four, but it had been a week now. Hermione tried not to think of everything that might have gone wrong, but it was difficult. She glared at her ankle. It was fine now, but if she hadn't twisted it, she would have gone with them, not been left here with Poppy and the others. Hermione again cursed the fact that they couldn't use magic where they were hiding. If they could, Poppy could have mended her ankle in a trice. As it was, they were in the middle of nowhere, the Muggle village the only civilization for miles. Any magic used here would immediately be noticed.

Information was scarce, collected in discarded Daily Prophets and whispers and rumors overheard in towns and villages they occasionally ventured into. Not Hermione and Ron, of course, Kingsley either, not after the time Ron was nearly captured. They, along with the few remaining survivors from the Order were at the top of Voldemort's list of wanted criminals. They were far too recognizable to go anywhere magical unnoticed. And without the use of glamours or Polyjuice, it was always one of the others that slipped in and out of the magical world to collect what news and supplies they could. Others that were now gone.

There had been six more of them when Kingsley had first brought Hermione, Ron, and Dennis from the cave near Hogsmeade. Hermione had recognized a few of them from Hogwarts, being only two or three years older than her. The rest she hadn't. Two had been killed in skirmishes with Death Eaters. Another had been captured. John and Anastasia had found out she was pregnant shortly after the capture, and the two had been apologetic, but left for France where Anastasia had relatives. They'd woken up one morning to find the last, a Ravenclaw that had been in Fred and George's year, gone. He had left a note behind that simply said, I'm sorry.

Ron had suggested using the coins but given so many of the D.A. had been given to Death Eaters, they couldn't risk it. If any of the coins had fallen into Death Eaters hands, using them would be disastrous.

Word of another resistance group had reached them nearly two weeks ago, carried by a Snatcher who had overheard two Death Eaters talking about it in a pub. Kingsley got information from the man occasionally. His sister had been killed by Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts as she was trying to find her brother. She hadn't even been fighting, nor had she been on the side of the Light, and the man wanted revenge. And so, Kingsley had set out to search for the other group, hoping to increase their numbers.

They likely wouldn't combine their camps, even if they found the others. Too many people in one place for too long was bound to be noticed. As it was, they would probably need to move on from here soon. They'd been in the cottage for nearly a month. Messengers would be used between the groups to exchange information. If they were lucky, someone would have an owl.

But numbers wouldn't matter if they didn't have some kind of sustenance, Hermione thought with a sigh. Her stomach growled loudly as if in response to her thoughts. She leaned back against a tree and closed her eyes. It wouldn't take her long; she could tuck her hair up under her hat and pull the hood of her coat low over her face. It was a quiet Muggle village and there had been no indication of any Death Eater activity in the four weeks they had been here.

Hermione glanced at the cottage again. Poppy and Katie wouldn't expect her back for a while yet, she'd told them she was going to keep watch for the others. Besides, Poppy had her hands full today with Dennis and Graham, both of whom had wicked colds and had started coughing. The last of their Pepper Up had been split between the boys, but it wasn't even half a dose each and hadn't helped all that much. Maybe Hermione could find some cold tablets as well.

Mind made up, she pulled off her hat and gloves and gathered her hair into a bun on the top of her head. She pulled her hat back on and, after making sure there were no erstwhile curls escaping, flipped up her hood and pulled her gloves back on. She patted the inside pocket of her coat, making sure her wand was still there; she wouldn't hesitate to use it if she were forced to. Then, with one last glance at the cottage, Hermione quickly made her way down the hill and into the village.

* * *

Hermione looped the bags over her arm and left the small market. She had been able to get more than she thought she would with the little money she'd had. Poppy and the others would be upset she had taken the risk, but at least they would eat for a few more days. Time enough for Ron and Kingsley to return. She refused to believe they had been captured or worse. Something had held them up, yes, but maybe they hadn't been able to find the other camp or it had taken them longer than they anticipated to get there. The others might have even been gone when they got there. People moved on all the time. She was _not_ going to go to the worst-case scenario.

Squaring her shoulders, Hermione began to walk up the street towards the edge of the village. She had only taken a few steps when she stopped short. Her mouth went dry when she noticed the two figures at the end of the road. There was no mistaking that white-blond hair.

Hermione glanced around. There was a side street to her left and she lowered her head and hurried towards it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ she kept chanting in her head. No one knew she was here. If she were captured, she wouldn't even be able to warn the others.

Hermione hurried as quickly as she could without breaking into a run. She couldn't attract attention to herself. She risked a glance up the road and saw Malfoy looking around. Their eyes met for a split second before Hermione looked down again and turned onto the side street.

Once out of sight, she quickened her pace. She continually glanced over her shoulder, but so far, no one was following her. She broke into a sweat and readjusted the bags she was carrying, ducking down another street and then another. She wished she could put them into her beaded bag, but she didn't dare take the time to stop and do so. She wasn't paying any attention to the turns she was making, simply kept heading in the direction of the forest and hoping she could find somewhere to hide.

Turning another corner, Hermione ducked into a back garden and saw a child's playhouse in the corner. She looked over her shoulder one more time, then hurried toward it. Squeezing herself between the playhouse and the fence, she crouched down and tried to slow her pounding heart. She set her bags on the ground and pulled her wand from inside her coat. If she was discovered, she wasn't going down without a fight.

She listened intently, breathing finally slowing to a normal rate. She heard nothing but the normal sounds of the outdoors. No footsteps, no shouts, no snapping of twigs or crunching of snow. Still, wizards had the means to disguise their movements.

The more time that passed without anyone coming upon her, the more Hermione's thoughts whirled. Why were there Death Eaters in this village? Had their hiding place been discovered? Had they already raided the cottage and come to the village looking for her specifically? Hermione knew about torture. While no one in their group would _intend_ to give up any information, there was only so much the human body could handle and the Death Eaters showed no mercy to anyone, regardless of age.

Hermione looked down at the bags at her feet. She pulled her beaded bag from her pocket and stuffed the market bags inside. She rose up a bit from her crouch and peered over the fence toward the forest beyond. She wasn't that far from the edge of the woods, although there was no cover between the back garden she was in and the tree line. She would have to move quickly. She pulled her hood lower over her face and peeked around the corner of the structure.

The back garden was deserted and Hermione saw no movement inside the house. It was nearing sunset, yet no lights had been lit. Hermione stole across the garden to the corner of the house. She glanced around the corner but saw no one. She waited a few moments before running across the street to the copse of trees. Leaning against a large one, she let out a breath. Hermione waited for another fifteen minutes, listening intently, before deciding she hadn't been followed and began to make her way back to the cottage.

* * *

The door to Lucius' study burst open. Lucius looked up at an agitated Draco, who crossed to the sideboard and poured himself a measure of Firewhiskey. He drank it down in one go, then poured another.

"What happened?" Lucius asked. Draco had been sent somewhere today, although Lucius was not privy as to where. Before answering, Draco took another healthy drink and then locked the door and warded the room for privacy.

"Fucking Granger," he spat, downing the rest of the liquid in the glass. Lucius tensed, waiting for Draco to elaborate. "What the hell was she doing out in the open in a Muggle village? She wasn't even disguised! Fuck, if Flint had seen," Draco shook his head as he poured himself another drink. He walked over to the chairs in front of the fireplace and slumped down into one. Lucius stood from his desk and joined his son, sitting in the chair next to him.

"You are sure it was her?" Lucius asked.

"She had her hair tucked up under her hat, but yes, it was her."

"And you let her go." Lucius did not frame it as a question. It was obvious that the woman had not been captured. If she had, all of them would have been summoned to celebrate, even Lucius.

"I lost her," Draco said.

"You lost her," Lucius repeated. Draco shrugged.

"I followed her, but she must have ducked inside somewhere." Lucius stared at his son. He had always been able to tell when the boy was lying, but Severus' Occlumency lessons had made it a much more difficult feat.

"And Flint?"

"Didn't see her," Draco said, sipping at his third drink.

"What was your mission, Draco?"

"Just reconnaissance. We'd already swept the village. I convinced Flint to search the woods opposite of the direction Granger ran. I followed her and like I said, I lost her."

"And I assume that you reported this to the Dark Lord." Draco stared at his father as if he had grown a second head.

"I reported that we searched the village and surrounding area and found nothing, yes," Draco replied. Lucius rose to his feet with a noise of displeasure.

"Draco, I must again remind you-"

"Save your breath, Father," Draco said. "I don't need another lecture.

"No, what you _need_ is to stop being so foolish," Lucius hissed. Draco ignored him, sipping at his Firewhiskey.

"At least I'm doing something. Something to try and end this hell we're all living in." Lucius stared at his son, muscle ticking in his jaw. "Don't you want to take him down, Father? Don't you want him to pay for what he did to Mother?"

"Of course, I do!" Lucius roared. Draco looked surprised. Lucius lowered his voice and stepped towards his son. "But I refuse to lose another member of my family to _him_. This, what you're doing, all but ensures your death. And I will _not_ let that happen."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Draco demanded. "Continue killing and capturing rebels until there is no one left to stand against him? They've got a foothold now, Father, you know they do. We lost Avery and Thaddeus Nott last week."

"Losses which will only make the Dark Lord angrier!" Lucius insisted.

"Then tell me what to do!" Draco shouted. The two men stared at one another, the expression on Draco's face reminding Lucius of the times he was small and couldn't work out something in his lessons. Frustrated and a bit helpless all at once.

"I don't know," Lucius said with a sigh. Truthfully, he felt a bit helpless himself.

Lucius looked at Draco who had slumped back in his seat and was sipping at his Firewhiskey again. The boy was drinking entirely too much these days. Lucius opened his mouth to continue when there was a knock at the study door. He glanced at the clock and swore, lowering the wards.

"Enter," he said, flicking his wand to open the door slightly. It was not Molly Weasley that opened the door fully, but her daughter. Lucius was a bit surprised by this. To his knowledge, she rarely left her mother's quarters and even then, remained in the kitchens.

"Tea," the girl said quietly, looking at the floor. He had rarely seen her in the five months she had been here, but she looked much healthier than when she had arrived. She had put on some weight, at least, and her face was less haunted.

"You may set it on the table there," Lucius said, indicating the table between the two chairs he and Draco were sitting in. She still flinched slightly at the sound of voice, but nodded once and crossed the room, setting the tray on the table. Lucius didn't fail to notice that Draco didn't take his eyes off her the entire time. She looked up after setting down the tray and gave Draco a small smile. Then she scurried from the room, closing the door behind her without another word.

Lucius watched his son as he began to make himself a cup of tea, adding the rest of his Firewhiskey to the cup. Sighing, Lucius rejoined Draco and prepared his own cup.

"She is…damaged," Lucius finally said.

"Aren't we all," Draco replied.

* * *

Hermione let out a breath as she walked back into the small clearing that held the cottage. She had stopped every few minutes while she was in the woods to wait and watch. No one had followed, she was sure of it. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she hurried toward the cottage. She was nearly frozen through after being out all afternoon.

"Where the hell have you been, Hermione?" a voice demanded and she looked up with a start.

"Ron!" she cried and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was so worried." Ron embraced her tightly for a moment and she let out a shuddering breath, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes. But then he pulled back, gripping her upper arms.

"Where were you, Hermione?" he asked again.

"I went to the village for food." Ron stared at her, incredulous.

"You did _what_?" Hermione shrugged out of his grip, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Don't give me that look," she said. "You know how low we were on supplies."

"I also know that we all decided _no one_ was going into the village," Ron retorted.

"You and Kingsley decided, you mean. But you weren't here and you were three days past the time you thought you'd be back. Dennis and Graham are sick and we're out of Pepper Up. We're out of nearly everything, Ron. I had to do something."

"You could have brought the Death Eaters down on us, Hermione," Ron said in exasperation.

"Well, I didn't, did I?" she snapped. The image of Malfoy popped into her head, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"How did you even buy anything?"

"I had some Muggle money in my bag," she said. Ron looked surprised again. She'd never told him about the money. "I was saving it for an emergency." He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Kingsley's going to want to talk to you," Ron said. Hermione nodded. As much as she didn't want to, she was going to have to tell him about Malfoy.

"I need to get inside anyway," Hermione said. "I bought cold medicine for Graham and Dennis."

"We brought potions back from the other camp. Poppy's already given them Pepper Up." Hermione's head whipped up in surprise.

"You found it?" she said in excitement. Ron nodded, unable to help his smile. Before Hermione could ask anything else, the door to the cottage opened. She looked up and gasped. "Charlie?"

The older Weasley brother grinned and walked towards them. He had more scars than Hermione remembered, one especially prominent one across his cheek. Hermione looked at Ron who was wearing the largest smile she'd seen in years. When Charlie reached them, he grabbed her around the waist and hugged her, lifting her off her feet.

"It's good to see you, Hermione," he said, setting her down again. The tears reformed and began to run down her cheeks. Charlie smiled at her, but she could see the sadness underneath. She felt as if they all wore that same face every day.

"I can't believe you're here," she finally said with a half laugh, half sob. Charlie smiled at her again as Ron put an arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"I thought the same thing when Ron and Kingsley walked into our camp," Charlie said.

"How many people do you have? Who's with you? What happened? How are you-" Hermione trailed off, her face reddening as Charlie chuckled.

"Wouldn't be Hermione without the questions," Charlie teased. Hermione laughed lightly as Ron squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Ron's arm slipped off her shoulder and took her hand instead. Hermione gave it a squeeze and looked up at him. He was still smiling.

"I'm so happy for you," Hermione said. They knew that after the battle, Voldemort had allowed the Death Eaters to choose their 'prizes' and those not selected had been sent to Azkaban. They had no idea of the exact fate of the rest of Ron's family, but from what they'd heard, it was likely that Ginny and Fleur had been chosen as 'prizes', possibly Bill and George as well and his parents were probably in Azkaban. To know that Charlie was all right was an enormous relief. And it gave her a bit of hope.

When they stepped inside the cabin, Poppy turned from conversing with Kingsley. Both of them gave Hermione hard stares. She sighed and held back an eyeroll. Honestly, they still treated her like a first year at times.

"I'm sorry," Hermione immediately said, even as she pulled her beaded bag from her pocket and opened it. "But we needed food." She pulled out the groceries and set them on the table next to Poppy. The mediwitch's eyes widened at the sacks of rice and beans and the bag of apples Hermione had managed to procure, along with a few other smaller items. She took the small bag of biscuits she had grabbed on impulse on the way to the cashier and handed it to Dennis and Graham. Both boys' eyes lit up at the small treat. Hermione smiled. They both looked much better than they had this morning when she'd left. She turned back to Poppy and pulled the last box from her pocket.

"I got this too, although Ron's told me there's no more need for it." She set the box of cold tablets on the table next to the food.

"We will be discussing this later," Kingsley said, giving her a look. She nodded, knowing she'd have to tell him about seeing Malfoy. Which likely meant they'd be moving again. Not the most exciting prospect in the middle of February. The cottage wasn't much, the roof leaked in a few places and one of the windows was missing, which they'd covered with a bit of plastic sheeting they'd found in the back room. It had obviously been abandoned for some time if the layer of dust on everything was anything to go by. But it kept them dry and warm for the most part. And it was buried so far into the woods that the possibility of them being stumbled upon by someone in town was slim.

After delivering the food and checking in with a few of the others, Hermione walked back to where Ron and Charlie sat talking quietly. She smiled at Charlie again as she sat between him and Ron.

"Tell me everything," she said. Charlie laughed, but acquiesced. He had gotten a message from his father and come immediately by Portkey to the Hog's Head. Most of the students that had been evacuated were gone by that point. Their parents had either Disapparated with them or gone home through the Floo. But a group of parents whose children were fighting remained, wanting to help in the Battle.

"Slughorn was there, he'd come to Hogsmeade to round up reinforcements but when the Dementors showed up, we couldn't get back. The passage from Hogwarts had closed up for some reason and we couldn't figure out how to reopen it."

"The fire in the Room of Requirement," Hermione said. Charlie nodded.

"Ron told me about that. Yeah, probably. We could have had a bigger force if it hadn't been for the damned Dementors," Charlie said. "A few of us decided to try Apparating to the gates and into the Forbidden Forest thinking we might be able to find a way into the school. We didn't know that the Anti-Apparition wards were down." He paused and shuddered. "Only two of us made it back." Hermione said nothing, just reached over and squeezed his hand. They were all too familiar with losing people.

"That's when Slughorn decided to call one of the Hogwarts elves. We thought we could have them Apparate us in somewhere." Charlie shook his head. The House Elf had been terrified, so it took a while to get the story out of her that Harry was gone and that things didn't look good. Apparently, Kreacher had tried to lead a charge with some of the House Elves and nearly all of them were killed in the process.

"Slughorn had the House Elf take him back to his office, said he would try and figure out what was happening," Charlie continued. "By the time he got there, it was over. And well, Ron told me you knew that You-Know-Who rewarded his followers with prisoners." Hermione nodded.

"Did Professor Slughorn see who was taken? Or who they were given to?" she asked. Charlie shook his head.

"He grabbed some clothes and a few other things and had the elf bring him back to the Hog's Head. He heard You-Know-Who's victory speech and left." Charlie looked down and sighed. Things hadn't gone well after that. The parents who still had students at the school panicked and tried to leave the pub. One of them made it out the door before he could be stopped and was promptly Kissed.

"Merlin, I wanted to go too," Charlie said quietly. "I was out of my head not knowing what had happened to any of you. I was so full of rage, I thought I could have taken out all the Death Eaters on my own." Hermione reached out and put a hand on Charlie's arm. She squeezed Ron's hand with the other. He had surely heard all of this after finding Charlie's camp, but she knew how difficult it had been for Ron not to go charging back to Hogwarts when they'd gotten to the cave above Hogsmeade. It had been hard for her too, but more so for Ron.

"Cooler heads prevailed, of course," he said. "They managed to keep the rest of us inside and we tried to make a plan. The only thing we could agree on was that we needed to get out of Hogsmeade before Anti-Apparition wards went back up." The group had splintered at that point. Some went home, vowing to get their children back, while a few had remained with Charlie, wanting to fight, but not knowing how or what to do. They had finally left as a group, Apparating to the woods in the hills above Hogsmeade away from the Dementors.

"I still can't believe how close you were to us," Ron said, shaking his head.

"If I'd known," Charlie began.

"You couldn't have," Hermione interrupted. "Besides, the wards we had up on the cave would have likely prevented you from seeing it anyway."

"Still," Charlie said. "When Hagrid mentioned it, we should have checked."

"You saw Hagrid?" Hermione asked, hope and trepidation in her eyes. She had no idea what had happened to the half giant after he had carried Harry's body back from the forest.

"Yeah, he was banged up pretty badly. Grawp wouldn't even let us get close to him to tend to his wounds at first."

"You met Grawp too?" Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Surprise, that was," he said with a laugh. "He's very protective of Hagrid though."

"Is Hagrid all right?"

"He was when he left us," Charlie said. "Horace had brought his potions kit and Mrs. Patil has some Healing experience."

"What do you mean, he left you?" Hermione asked.

"He and Grawp went out on their own," Charlie said. "Well and Fang, of course."

"And you _let_ him?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione," Charlie said gently. "Hagrid wouldn't leave Grawp and it is extremely difficult to hide a giant. They couldn't have travelled with us."

"Yes, but-" Hermione began, but Charlie shook his head.

"Hagrid can take care of himself."

"But we have no idea what's happened to him," Hermione protested.

"He's on You-Know-Who's list, Hermione," Ron reminded her. "If he had been captured or killed, we would have heard about it." Hermione sighed. She knew they were right, but still, it was Hagrid.

"Did he say where he was going?" she asked. Charlie shook his head.

"Probably staying up there in the forest. It's the easiest place to hide Grawp and Hagrid is familiar enough with it." Hermione nodded and Ron squeezed her hand.

"What did he say about the cave?" she asked remembering Charlie's earlier statement.

"Told us that he'd been hiding out in it with the Creevey boys," Charlie said. "We wanted to go and find them, but Hagrid told us he'd seen them at the Battle, said that Colin was dead."

"Colin was there, but Dennis wasn't," Hermione replied. "Colin had put him in a body bind to keep him in the cave. When Colin was killed, the magic released Dennis. I think he knew, deep down, what that meant, but he didn't want to accept it."

"I really wish we would have checked now," Charlie said with a sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Hermione said. "You couldn't have known and like I said, I don't know that you would have found it anyway. We had it pretty well hidden." Charlie nodded and they all fell silent. Hermione found herself staring at him. She still couldn't believe he was here. Charlie looked up at her, quirking an eyebrow at her scrutiny.

"I'm sorry," she said, cheeks coloring slightly. "It's just, this is all still such a shock, seeing you."

"Believe me, I know," he said. "You should have seen me when this one found us." He tilted his head toward Ron. "Thought it was Polyjuice at first." Ron grimaced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, thanks for that," he said.

"Sorry, little brother," Charlie replied with a smile. "Had to be sure, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Ron replied. The two brothers looked at each other. Hermione knew they had likely been overjoyed to see one another, but it was bittersweet. Fred and Percy were gone, the rest of the Weasleys' whereabouts unknown. She squeezed both their hands.

"Who else is with you?" she asked.

"There are about fifteen of us. Slughorn is still there, he mostly sticks to camp, brews potions, tries to help with healing when he can," Charlie said. Then Hermione saw the smile he was trying to fight. "We've also got Oliver."

"Oliver?" Hermione repeated. "Oliver _Wood_?" Charlie grinned and nodded. Hermione immediately looked around the room for Katie but didn't see her anywhere. "He came back with us, wouldn't take no for an answer. He and Katie are, erm, getting reacquainted." Hermione couldn't help her grin. Katie and Oliver had been dating for months before the Battle and returned when Katie got the message on her coin. They had gotten separated when Katie was injured and left with Poppy, while Oliver went back to join the fight. Hermione could only imagine what that reunion had been like, likely it was still going on.

"We've got a few parents of students with us still," Charlie continued. "Hannah Abbot's dad and the Patil twins' parents, Michael Corner's mum. His dad was one of the ones that went with us to try and find a way into the school. The Dementors got him." Charlie looked down at his lap.

"Does she know about Michael?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah, Ron told her," Charlie took a breath. "His mum was a wreck of course, but the others are helping her." He shook his head. "The rest you wouldn't know, just witches and wizards we've picked up along the way for one reason or another." Charlie shifted in his chair and glanced at Ron. "Lee was with us until recently."

"What happened to Lee?" Hermione asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Killed in a raid," Charlie said. They all fell silent for a few moments. When Charlie spoke again his voice was hard. "At least Lestrange was taken out at the same time. I hope it was Lee that did it."

"Which Lestrange?" Not that it particularly mattered, they were both horrible.

"Rodolphus." Silence descended amongst them again, all of them once again processing the pain of losing another of their own.

"How long are you staying?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"Just overnight," Charlie said. "It's a two-day walk back, I need to get going early." He obviously knew that there was no way Oliver would leave Katie again and Katie wouldn't want to leave them. They were interrupted by Kingsley who looked down at Hermione.

"Hermione, a word," he said. She bit back a sigh.

"We'll talk more later?" Hermione asked Charlie.

"Sure, Hermione," he replied with a smile. She left him sitting with Ron and followed Kingsley outside. It was cold, but there was nowhere inside they could speak privately without using magic.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you how incredibly dangerous it was for you to go into the village," Kingsley began.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you how much worse it would have been for us to all starve to death," Hermione snapped. Kingsley looked at her, raising his eyebrows. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I just, it's been a long day."

"It has at that," Kingsley agreed. Hermione bit her lip and fidgeted a bit before looking up at the former Auror.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said. Kingsley looked at her expectantly. "After I'd finished my shopping, I saw someone in the village."

"Who?" Kingsley asked. Hermione could see that he was already tensing. She sighed again.

"Draco Malfoy." Kingsley swore.

"And you're just now telling me? Merlin, Hermione, that should have been the first thing you said when you got back! We need to move. Now." He turned to go back into the cabin, but Hermione grabbed his arm to stop him.

"He didn't see me," she said. "Or if he did, he didn't recognize me."

"How do you know?"

"Do you honestly think I'd be here right now if he had?"

"He could have followed you," Kingsley insisted. "He could be off gathering the rest of the Death Eaters right now." Hermione shook her head.

"I hid, Kingsley, for a good while. I never saw him again. I didn't hear anything, I stopped multiple times in the woods and no one was following me, I'm sure of it. It took me twice as long as it should have to get back as a result. And I've been back now for over an hour. If he were gathering Death Eaters they would have been here long before now."

"Was he alone?"

"No, but the other Death Eater he was with wasn't even looking in my direction. I _know_ that one didn't see me."

"Tell me everything," Kingsley demanded. Hermione told her story and when she'd finished, Kingsley sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Even if he saw me, I really don't think he recognized me. I had my hair all tucked up under my hat and my hood was pulled up. He was a fair distance away."

"But you recognized him," Kingsley pointed out.

"That hair is hard to miss," she replied. "Not to mention the Death Eater robes." Kingsley sighed again. "Look, you and Ron and Charlie and Oliver have been hiking for two days, Dennis and Graham are still getting over their colds. Everyone's tired and it's freezing out here. Let's just all get a decent night's sleep and we can leave in the morning if you still think it's necessary."

"Of course, it's necessary," Kingsley said. "Even if he didn't see you, Death Eaters have been in the village. We're not safe here anymore." Hermione nodded even though she was loath to leave the cabin. Especially when they had no idea where they were going to go.

"I've got to speak to Charlie," Kingsley said. "Perhaps we can stay with them for a short time until we find another place."

"I'm sorry, Kingsley," Hermione said. He shook his head.

"You were right about the food," he said. "And we had no reason to think there would be Death Eater activity here. It's not your fault."

"Maybe joining Charlie is the best thing to do," Hermione said. "We can't keep living like this. We've got to end it."

"If you've got any ideas we haven't thought of yet, feel free to share them." They still hadn't worked out a way to even _get_ to Voldemort, they had no idea where he was currently residing, rumors having him anywhere from Hogwarts, to Malfoy Manor, to the Minister for Magic's residence. Hermione suspected that he was somewhere else entirely, the rumors simply meant to confuse and distract.

"No," Hermione said with a sigh. Kingsley put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, before turning and walking back into the cabin.

Leaning back against the side of the cabin, rubbing her arms to warm them, Hermione looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling in the clear, cold night. It was hard to believe they were still be on the run nine months after their defeat. Unbidden, the tears began to run down her cheeks. Gods, she still missed Harry so much.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice came from the open door of the cabin. She quickly swiped at her face.

"Over here, Ron," she said. He stepped up next to her, leaning one shoulder against the wall of the cabin.

Kingsley told us what happened in the village." Hermione bit back a sigh. She really didn't want to argue with him about this now.

"I know, it was stupid and I shouldn't have gone," she said mechanically.

"Then why did you?" Ron asked.

"I already told you why, Ron," she said tiredly.

"If Malfoy had seen you," Ron began, but she interrupted.

"Well, he didn't."

"You can't be sure about that."

"If he'd seen me, Ron, I really don't think we'd be standing here talking right now."

"Hermione, you can't just-"

"I can't just what?" she demanded, pushing herself away from the cabin and facing him, hands on her hips. "I didn't see anyone else trying to fix the food problem." Ron made a noise of frustration and then took a deep breath.

"I was just worried, all right? When we got back, no one knew where you were and Katie and Poppy said they hadn't seen you since lunch. I just, if anything happened to you, I don't, I can't," he trailed off, shaking his head. Hermione's expression softened.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I should have told someone, but I knew they'd try to stop me and there were things we needed."

"I know," he said. He reached for her tentatively and she allowed him to pull her into his arms. She relaxed against his chest and looped her arms around his waist. Their relationship, if you could even call it that, had been so up and down since that first kiss during the Battle, Hermione wasn't even sure what they were to each other. There had a been stolen kisses now and then and even a few frantic couplings when they had managed to find small bits of privacy. She loved him, but she had always loved him, he was her best friend. She just wasn't sure she was _in love_ with him.

They still fought, quite a lot actually. And Hermione had begun to suspect their being together was more about the need to feel something in a world that was slowly falling apart around them, than true feelings for one another. At least on her end anyway. She wasn't sure just how Ron felt about it all. Still, when he tipped his head down towards her, she kissed him back and pulled herself closer to him. When he pulled back, he hugged her tightly.

"Come on," he said. "It's freezing out here." He wrapped an arm around her and led her back into the cottage.


	4. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Severus have a discussion about Horcruxes. Hermione's group sets off to join Charlie's camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been leaving kudos, bookmarking and especially reviewing this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**February 1999**

Lucius made his way to his study, lost in thought, when he heard quiet voices. Brow furrowed, he stopped at the door to the sitting room. He thought he had heard Draco, although normally his son spent the majority of his time in his own quarters except for mealtimes. While their relationship had thawed somewhat since the incident at the breakfast table a few months ago, Lucius was aware that his son still held a large amount of resentment towards him. Draco was polite, for the most part, but there was little warmth in their interactions.

As he stood in the corridor listening, Lucius realized that the Weasley girl was with Draco. Lucius frowned. He had seen them speaking a few times over the last months, but it never seemed to be more than a few words exchanged in passing.

Lucius moved forward slightly and peered around the door frame. The two of them were seated on the settee with a tea tray in front of them. The girl was fixing Draco's tea exactly as he liked it. She smiled slightly as she passed him the cup.

"Thank you," Draco said, returning her smile. Lucius had not seen his son so relaxed in quite some time. They began talking quietly and while there was more than an appropriate distance between them and neither made any move to touch the other, Lucius was still taken aback by the intimacy of the scene.

He stepped back from the doorway to avoid being seen. Turning in the opposite direction, he began striding towards the library instead. Lucius wasn't sure what was going on between Draco and the Weasley girl, but he did not think it was a wise idea.

Lucius found Severus tucked away in the small room in the back of the library. They had set up wards to keep the Weasleys away from this particular section, not that Lucius had ever seen either of them anywhere near the library. Severus had been making his way through the books on necromancy and longevity spells, as well as trying to determine if any shield or protection charms could have been altered to prevent the Dark Lord from being hit with a deadly spell. As of yet, he had not found anything promising, although they both knew that the Dark Lord was more than capable of inventing his own spells. Lucius stepped into the room and closed and warded the door behind him.

"Please do not ask again how my search is going," Severus said, looking up at the elder Malfoy. "I am quite tired of that particular question."

"I am quite tired of asking it, to be frank," Lucius replied. He settled into an armchair opposite the table were Severus was working. The former Potions Master set down his quill and rose, joining Lucius in the small sitting area. He rubbed at his eyes with a thumb and forefinger.

"Why are you here, then?" Severus asked.

"I cannot visit my old friend in my own library?"

"I doubt that you are here for idle chit-chat," Severus said, crossing one leg over the other as he settled further into his chair. Lucius sighed and leaned his head against the back of his chair.

"I caught Draco and the Weasley girl in a rather intimate looking discussion," Lucius said. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Where, pray tell?"

"In the sitting room next to my study."

"Well, at least he is not sneaking the girl up to his bedroom." Lucius glared at the other man.

"I said _discussion_ , Severus. Please get your mind out of the gutter."

"You said _intimate_ discussion," Severus pointed out. "I was unsure if you were using it as a euphemism." Lucius glared at him again and Severus simply smirked. Lucius couldn't bring himself to be angry. He saw so little of his old friend's wit these days he was not going to dismiss it when he did.

"I am concerned about what is happening between the two of them."

"And what do you think is happening?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Lucius admitted. "The girl is…damaged. We did not need the Healers to tell us that. Not to mention the fact that I have no idea why she would want anything to do with Draco. They disliked one another immensely in school."

"He did save her from Rodolphus or someone even worse," Severus pointed out.

"Exactly why I am worried," Lucius replied. "What if she has attached herself to him simply because she is grateful? That is not the basis for a relationship."

"You have made a rather large leap from a discussion to a relationship, Lucius," Severus replied. "Perhaps they are just friends." Lucius scoffed.

"Draco is still a Death Eater. A member of the very group that killed her father and her brother and imprisoned or enslaved the rest of her family. Why would she want anything to do with him?"

" _Draco_ did not do any of those things," Severus pointed out. He paused for a moment. "Perhaps Draco has shared certain…information with her about his activities." Lucius stiffened. He had no idea what Draco had told his godfather or what Severus could have seen during their Occlumency lessons. But if Draco had been filling the Weasley girl's head with those things, well, it would only take one look from the Dark Lord into the girl's mind and they would all be dead. The fact that the Dark Lord had always completely ignored the Weasley women's existence when he was at the Manor meant nothing. He could choose to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

"Draco wouldn't," Lucius said.

"Are you sure about that?" Severus asked, meeting Lucius' gaze.

"What are you implying, Severus?"

"Only that if the Dark Lord pushes Draco much further, he may well snap." Lucius did not reply, he had been fearing the same for weeks now. Draco's outburst after spotting Granger in that village yesterday was evidence of that. The boy was going to do something foolish if they weren't careful. Lucius sighed.

"He is angry about his mother."

"As are you," Severus replied.

"Yes, but I have been playing this game for much longer than he has. I can be patient. In fact, patience is a requirement in this situation."

"And Draco sees your patience as capitulation."

"Quite," Lucius agreed. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What do you know of Horcruxes?" Severus said. Lucius looked up sharply at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"I believe the Dark Lord created some."

" _Some_?" Lucius asked incredulously. The Malfoy library was extensive and had an especially robust Dark Arts section. Lucius had come across many disturbing rituals and spells during his readings, Horcruxes being only one of them. Lucius had never aspired to any kind of immortality and such things were unnatural in his opinion. However, it did sound like something the Dark Lord would attempt, given his obsession with conquering death. But to make more than one? Lucius shuddered remembering the steps of the ritual.

"The cursed ring that Dumbledore obtained which would have caused his eventual death," Severus said. "At the time I was too busy trying to contain the curse to pay much attention to it, but I reviewed my memories from every angle in a Pensieve. I identified the crest as the Gaunt family ring." Lucius' eyes widened slightly.

Lucius had known for some time who the Dark Lord's mother was. Lucius' father had attended Hogwarts with Tom Riddle and had been one of his first recruits when they still called themselves the Knights of Walpurgis. The Dark Lord had confided in a few of them when he had discovered his mother's heritage. It gave him all the more standing in their group as everyone was aware the Gaunts were descendants of Salazar Slytherin.

It had taken a bit of digging for Lucius to discover who his father was. The Dark Lord had closely guarded the secret that he was a half-blood. Obviously, Riddle was not a known Wizarding name, but given that the Dark Lord was especially powerful, many assumed his father had been a foreign-born wizard. When Lucius had discovered that Riddle senior had actually been a Muggle, he had not been surprised that the Dark Lord would hide it. Given Lucius' own family tree, as well as the Dark Lord's view on Pureblood supremacy, Lucius had not felt the need to share the information. Power and influence were the most important things to him anyway and Lucius had plenty of it.

"To place a curse that powerful, it had to have been more than just a ring," Severus concluded.

"Yes, it would appear so," Lucius replied, still trying to wrap his mind around more than one Horcrux.

"The night that Dumbledore…died, he had taken Potter from the castle on an errand. Given Dumbledore's weakened state when he returned, I can only guess that they were attempting to retrieve another."

"He made two," Lucius said.

"I have little doubt there were more than two," Severus replied, unable to help the disgust in his voice. "Given what Dumbledore tasked me with while Headmaster, I believe that Potter, Weasley and Granger were searching for the rest."

"How many?" Lucius asked.

"I do not know, but I also believe Potter was one." Lucius sucked in a breath.

"And you believe this because?"

"It would explain the mental connection they had, the way the Dark Lord could get into his mind. Albus' explanation as the scar linking them never seemed exactly right to me. Although, at the time Albus first posed that theory I do not believe that he knew about the Horcruxes. It would also explain why Albus said that Potter had to die in order for the Dark Lord to be defeated." Severus took a breath and looked at Lucius.

"That, along with what you said about the Dark Lord casting the killing curse at Potter in the forest, twice, convinced me. There is no other explanation as to how Potter survived at all, unless the first curse merely destroyed the Horcrux."

"And the second actually killed him," Lucius said, realization dawning. Severus nodded in acknowledgement.

"And the rest?"

"Why would Potter risk breaking into Gringotts?"

"Bellatrix had one." Severus nodded.

"The Ministry?" Lucius asked, recalling that the three had nearly been caught by Yaxley escaping from the Ministry.

"Likely," Severus agreed. "Potter was also looking for something when he came back to Hogwarts before the Battle. And Draco has told me what happened in the Room of Hidden Things." Lucius nodded.

"Do you think he found it then?"

"If he didn't and it was in that room, it is highly possible it would have been destroyed by the Fiendfyre Mr. Crabbe so foolishly conjured. I do not know that Potter would have gone into the forest when he did, otherwise. If Albus did not want Potter to know about having to die until the last possible moment, I tend to think that he found whatever he had been looking for before he went to meet his end." Lucius' brow furrowed as he did a quick count in his head.

" _Five_?"

"There might have been more," Severus said with a sigh. "We have no way of knowing."

"Just how many times can one split one's soul?" Lucius asked in revulsion.

"Obviously, he has some left or he would not be able to function. I think you and I can both agree, however, that it is not a very large piece."

"No," Lucius agreed. The Dark Lord had been highly unstable ever since his resurrection in the graveyard. Although, if Lucius thought about it, the Dark Lord's volatility had grown in direct relation to the increase in hostilities in the first war. It was one reason Lucius had been relieved when he had been destroyed after killing the Potters. Lucius had no idea when the Dark Lord had made his Horcruxes or how many he had, but it would make sense if he lost a bit more of his sanity every time he made another.

It would also make sense that Potter and his friends had been out hunting them during what would have been their seventh year. No one had been surprised when Potter and Granger had not returned to school. Lucius wondered if they had managed to destroy them all.

"If they have all been destroyed," Lucius said after a few minutes of silence. "Then he should be mortal."

"Should be, being the operative phrase."

"Then why-" Lucius began, but Severus interrupted.

"Why was he not killed in the Battle?" Lucius nodded. Severus shook his head and sighed.

"Luck? No one actually thought to cast the Killing Curse at him? He found a way to shield against it? I have no idea. I wasn't there, remember?" Lucius thought back to the Battle, unsure as to what had happened in the last moments. He had been searching for Draco and not paying much attention to anything else. He remembered seeing Bellatrix's demise and the Dark Lord howling in rage, McGonagall, Shacklebolt and Aberforth Dumbledore thrown back from him. But Lucius had no idea if any of them had actually tried to kill the Dark Lord or not. He thought it likely that they had, Dumbledore at the least, but he couldn't be certain.

"Perhaps the Prophecy was correct," Lucius mused. "Only he and Potter could kill the other." Severus scoffed.

"If that is the case, then why are we bothering with all of this?" He waved an arm towards the table where all of his research sat. "Prophecies are tricky things. They are difficult to interpret and one small miscalculation and they can mean something else entirely. The Dark Lord may believe that Potter's death by his hand fulfilled the Prophecy, and therefore he is untouchable, but they are not always so absolute."

Lucius supposed it was possible, as obsessed with immortality as the Dark Lord was, that he had done something else to ensure it besides create Horcruxes. Although making as many as he had, a number which they still did not know, would have seemed more than enough to Lucius. As confident as the Dark Lord seemed to be of his own abilities, he was still paranoid enough to go after a toddler to ensure his continued survival. And the Dark Lord had feared Dumbledore, although he would never admit it. If he thought it possible that Dumbledore would discover his secret, then the Dark Lord may have had another plan.

Lucius sighed and rubbed absently at his left forearm. He wanted nothing more than to take his son and leave the country, make a new life somewhere else and get away from all of this madness. But with the Mark on their arms, they would never be free unless the Dark Lord was destroyed. It seemed a bit of a hopeless task at the moment.

"We will keep looking," Severus said. Lucius nodded. He only hoped, for Draco's sake, they found something soon.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she saw Oliver glance back over his shoulder for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had been a bit put out when Kingsley had sent Oliver and Charlie to lead the group, while Hermione and Katie brought up the rear, Kingsley, and Ron on either side. Oliver had requested to trade places with Hermione, but Kingsley wouldn't allow it. He had been concerned that Oliver would be paying more attention to his girlfriend than their surroundings. Although, it seemed like he was doing just that anyway. Perhaps it _would_ have been better to post them together. Charlie must have said something similar to Oliver because the younger man scowled at him a few seconds later while Charlie laughed.

The rest of the group was in the middle, Graham and Dennis annoyed at the implication that they needed protecting.

"You haven't practiced dueling in months," Ron had reminded them.

"Neither have you," Dennis had retorted.

"No, but we've got a bit more experience in that area than you do, mate," Ron replied. Dennis had stopped protesting and nodded. He never liked being reminded of the Battle or the loss of his brother. Hermione couldn't deny that she was concerned about Dennis' statement. None of them had used any significant magic in quite some time. If it did come to a fight, would they even be ready? Shaking her head, she turned to Katie instead.

"So, last night must have been something." Katie smiled.

"You could say that." She looked up to where Oliver was walking next to Charlie. Her smile faltered. "We both thought the other was dead." Hermione reached over and gently squeezed the other woman's arm. Katie had been injured in the Battle and was one of those being tended to by Poppy during the break Voldemort had given them to turn Harry over. As the time neared its end, the professors and Poppy had moved all of the injured into the small antechamber off the Great Hall and sealed and warded the room. They had left a House Elf, Neeley, to assist Poppy.

They were aware when the Battle began again, the wards might have kept people out, but it did nothing to muffle the sound. When things went quiet once more, Poppy had sent Neeley to investigate what was happening. When Neeley returned with the news that Voldemort had won and the Light had been captured, Poppy knew they would eventually be found.

Professor McGonagall owned a small cottage in Hogsmeade, she had lived there during her short marriage to Elphinstone Urquart. Although she had moved back to the castle after her husband's death, she had kept the cottage. During the last year of the war, McGonagall had designated it as a safe house for any of the Order that needed somewhere to escape to quickly. It was only to be used in a dire emergency, as it wasn't exactly a secret that McGonagall owned it. She had reminded Poppy of the place before she had sealed the mediwitch and her patients inside the antechamber.

Given that the Anti-Apparition wards were still down, Poppy and Neeley had Disapparated with some of the injured to the cottage. Neeley had insisted that Poppy remain in the cottage while she returned to collect the rest. She made one more trip back to the cottage and then did not return again. Poppy could only assume that Neeley had been discovered. Firenze and Seamus were the only two left in the antechamber at the end, both had refused to leave until the rest were taken to safety. No one knew their whereabouts, but it was likely they had been captured or even killed.

Besides Katie, there had been four other injured students, three sixth years and a seventh year, Mandy Brocklehurst. Their injuries weren't severe and once Poppy had patched them up enough to travel, they had Disapparated to their homes, as the Floo was no longer connected in the cottage for security reasons. Katie's injuries had been more serious, nothing life-threatening, but they had taken longer to heal. They had been in the cottage for nearly twelve hours when Poppy heard the pop of Apparition in the back garden. Rushing to the kitchen, she looked outside to see Kingsley slumped against the back door, barely able to stand. Poppy had hurriedly pulled him inside and before she could get the door closed a Dementor swooped into the back garden. Had it not been for the fact that Katie had followed Poppy into the kitchen and was able to cast a Patronus, all three likely would have been Kissed. As it was, the spell had taken the small bit of energy Katie had managed to regain and Poppy had spent the rest of the night watching over two unconscious patients.

Kingsley hadn't heard much when he'd regained consciousness on the grounds of Hogwarts, but he heard enough to know that Voldemort was handing out those on the side of the Light as prizes to his followers. Injured, and knowing that nothing he could do alone would make any difference, Kingsley had managed to crawl into the Forbidden Forest where he had hidden away until he had recovered enough to Disapparate to the safe house in Hogsmeade. He'd had no idea that anyone would be there, but if Poppy hadn't been, he likely would have succumbed to the injuries he had incurred during the Battle.

"How did Oliver find Charlie?" Hermione asked. Oliver and Katie had come back to the cottage quite late; Hermione had been nearly asleep when they snuck back in. This morning there hadn't been any time for talking as they hurriedly packed up and left.

"The idiot was trying to find me," she said, but there was a fond look on her face.

"He went back to the castle?" Hermione asked in surprise. Katie nodded.

"He and Lee were on the grounds when You-Know-Who called the cease fire. When the Death Eaters started rounding up the Light, they hid in the broom shed near the Quidditch pitch. No one ever searched it. They were still in there while the Death Eaters and the Snatchers were collecting all the bodies from the grounds." Hermione felt her stomach clench and Katie shuddered a bit.

"They waited until dark and then snuck out. Oliver didn't know if we'd been found in that room or not, but he said that he had to check and be sure."

"Surely there were people guarding the castle?"

"There were," Katie said. "But there were only two by the front door and since it was dark, Oliver said it was easy to take them out. The door to the antechamber was open and everyone was gone." She paused and glanced at Hermione. "He said there was a lot of blood." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. Both Firenze and Seamus had still been in the room and Neeley never returned. Someone had died there, maybe all three of them.

"Oliver told me that Lee nearly had to put him in a body bind to get him out of there." She smiled sadly. "After the Battle was over, You-Know-Who had sent the Dementors that were in the Forbidden Forest back to Azkaban to keep watch over the new prisoners. Oliver and Lee made their way back to the Forbidden Forest and Disapparated from there. Far enough in and the Anti-Apparition wards that are around Hogwarts end. They ran into Charlie a few days later in the hills above Hogsmeade." Hermione shook her head yet again at how close everyone had been to them at the beginning. The cave was probably only around five miles from where Charlie, Oliver and Lee had been.

"I'm just glad you found one another," Hermione said. Katie smiled and looked towards Oliver.

"Me too."

* * *

They had been walking for a good portion of the day when Charlie called them all to a stop.

"There's a town about a mile ahead," he said. "Muggle village, but I've no idea if the Death Eaters have checked it or not." Hermione's report about Malfoy had made them all nervous. They had no idea why the Death Eaters had been there; everyone had been extremely careful not to use magic. It was possible that there had been someone else in the village that _had_ used magic, but it was also possible that the Death Eaters were simply searching random villages for the Resistance. If that was the case, they were even less safe than they had been before. Not that they had ever really been safe.

"Can we bypass it?" Kingsley asked. Charlie and Oliver were taking them back to their camp by a different route. The one Kingsley and Ron had taken added nearly a day to the trip.

"We can, but it's a pretty rough hike through some dense woods," Charlie replied. "And it would add quite a bit of time to the trip." His eyes flicked towards Poppy, while Kingsley glanced at Graham. The boy's injuries had healed, but his hip still gave him trouble if he walked for long periods of time. Hermione had already been concerned what this journey was going to do to him.

Graham Pritchard was a Slytherin in Dennis' year. He had been evacuated with the rest of the underage students during the Battle of Hogwarts. His parents were Voldemort supporters, his father had taken the Mark shortly after Voldemort took over the Ministry. After the Battle was over and Voldemort declared himself victorious, Graham was informed he would be Marked as soon as he came of age, sooner if the Dark Lord allowed it. Draco Malfoy had been Marked at only sixteen after all.

Graham, wanting nothing to do with Death Eaters and caring little about blood purity despite his parents' beliefs, had refused. He had been punished, severely. After a bit of healing from a House Elf, Graham had packed a rucksack and snuck out of his house in the middle of the night. Hermione and Ron had come across him in the middle of the woods while out searching for food. Graham had been barely conscious and the state of his wounds made Hermione wonder how he had managed to get as far from home as he had.

Poppy had nursed him back to health and Dennis had kept him entertained while he convalesced. The two boys were now best mates, despite hardly speaking to one another while they were at Hogwarts.

"We'll do a bit of reconnaissance first and then decide," Kingsley said. He turned to Hermione. "Might I have the omnioculars?" Hermione pulled out her beaded bag and dug through it for a few minutes before finally finding them. Not being able to summon things was really getting to be an inconvenience.

"Maybe someone else should carry those, Hermione," Charlie said with a chuckle as she handed them to Kingsley. Hermione reddened slightly and nodded her agreement.

"Charlie, with me, please," Kingsley said. He turned to Oliver. "If we are not back in thirty minutes, you are to leave with everyone else. Take the route around the village." Oliver nodded grimly.

The two men walked off and Hermione could tell that Ron wanted to go with them. He was having a hard time letting Charlie out of his sight now that he'd found his brother again. Once they reached Charlie's camp, Hermione wasn't sure if Ron would leave again, if they decided to split into two groups once more. She didn't think Katie would either, come to that.

Hermione and Ron stood watch as Katie and Oliver sat talking quietly. Poppy had leaned back against the trunk of a tree and closed her eyes. It had been a long day already. Dennis pulled a deck of Muggle playing cards from his pack. He had taught Graham all manner of card games and the boys spent most of their free time playing one thing or another. Hermione saw Graham grimace as he sat down, stretching out his leg and massaging his hip. When Dennis looked at him in concern, Graham just waved off his friend. Hermione hoped that Poppy still had a bit of pain potion.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise and she was instantly on alert. Listening closely, she realized it sounded like voices. Brow furrowing, Hermione waved a hand towards the rest of the group. They immediately felt silent and Oliver and Katie rose to their feet, drawing their wands. Hermione heard a laugh this time and turned towards Ron who was on the other side of the clearing. She raised her eyebrows and he nodded. He had heard it too.

It was too soon for Charlie and Kingsley to return unless they'd run into something on the way to the village. Even so, they wouldn't be talking loud enough to be heard before they could be seen. They likely wouldn't be talking at all. Hermione heard another laugh and motioned to Katie. She gathered the rest of the group close, Poppy and the boys drawing their wands as well.

Ron had been making his way silently towards Hermione, but she put out a hand to stop him. He froze as twigs snapping and leaves rustling could now be heard, along with the voices. They were closer than Hermione had thought.

Ron waved at Oliver who ushered the rest of the group further into the trees. Hermione and Ron followed, walking backwards so as to keep their eyes on what was coming. It was possible it was a group of Muggles out for a hike. Likely, in fact, given their proximity to the village. But it was also possible that it was something far, far worse.

Hermione and Ron reached the rest of the group just as she saw a flash of clothing between a group of trees further on. She and Ron, along with Dennis and Graham were behind one large oak tree, Katie, Oliver, and Poppy another. Hermione saw a booted foot and the edge of a cloak through the break in the trees. Wizards then. She squeezed Ron's hand he nodded.

Looking at Katie, Hermione communicated to her with hand signals. Unfortunately, this was not the first time they'd had to do something like this.

_Wizards,_ Hermione signaled.

_How many?_ Katie asked in return. Hermione turned her attention back to the group. She could see at least three, possibly four. She signaled to Katie.

Katie held up two fingers and pointed to herself and Oliver, then another two and pointed to Hermione and Ron. Hermione nodded. They would each take two. She relayed all of this silently to Ron, while Katie did the same with Oliver. Poppy, Graham and Dennis were instructed to stay behind the trees.

"Maybe they'll pass by," Ron breathed into her ear.

"Charlie and Kingsley," she whispered back. The group of wizards were heading straight for the village. She had no idea where Charlie and Kingsley were, and while it was likely that they would hear the approaching group, Hermione didn't know if she wanted to take that chance.

They were likely Snatchers. Voldemort still utilized them to root out not only any remaining Muggleborns, but members of the Resistance, and those that were aiding them, as well. Hermione had no way of knowing if this particular group was after someone specific or simply out hoping they would get lucky. Death Eaters wouldn't have been so loud.

The only problem was, getting into a duel with the Snatchers could register the magic with the Ministry. They still didn't know how much magic had to be used to alert the Ministry. It could be a single spell, a specific type of spell or simply prolonged use where it wasn't expected. Hermione suspected the last, but unless they could catch the group unaware and stun them all at the same time, it was likely the Ministry would be notified. And if Dennis or Graham cast even one spell, it would be a moot point anyway with the Trace still on them. The boys had been warned about this multiple times, but if it came to a fight, Hermione knew it would be extremely difficult for them not to join in.

The group of wizards suddenly stopped, almost directly in front of where Hermione and the others were hiding in the trees. They were still about thirty or forty feet away, but Hermione had a much clearer view of them now. There were four of them and they were definitely Snatchers.

"It's a waste of time," one of them was saying. "We been here before, there's no one out here."

"They move about, don't they?" another replied. "Just because there weren't no one here last time, don't mean there's no one here now."

"What happened to your Ministry contact is what I want to know?" a third man asked. "Thought you had an in lettin' us know where to go."

"She stopped shaggin' 'im," the last said, causing the rest to break into raucous laughter except the man they were obviously ridiculing.

"Sod off, the lot of yeh."

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. It was obvious that the Snatchers had no idea they were there. Their laughter had been so loud it was possible that Kingsley and Charlie had heard them and would not be surprised by their appearance. And even if they hadn't heard it, it wasn't like the Snatchers were being quiet. Hermione was inclined to just wait for them to move on. She turned to tell Ron as much when Graham gave a small grunt of pain. His hip locked up on him occasionally; it was extremely painful and would only get more so unless he could lie down.

Hermione looked at Graham who had clapped a hand over his mouth. There were tears in his eyes and she knew how difficult it was for him not to make more noise. He was leaning against Dennis, who was taking most of his friend's weight. Unfortunately, one of the Snatchers must have heard him as well, for he called for his fellows to quiet.

Hermione glanced back at Katie, who nodded. As the Snatchers turned towards them, wands drawn, Ron counted down from three and he and Hermione, Katie and Oliver threw stunning spells towards the Snatchers. Two went down immediately, one shielded and the last simply ducked out of the way.

"Shit," Ron swore. It wasn't that they couldn't take the other two, it was just that it would take longer now. Katie caught one with a tripping jinx and Oliver stunned and bound him. The last ducked for cover behind a large tree and managed to reverse the stunning spell on one of his friends. Hermione knew it would only be a matter of time before they released the other two. Not to mention the longer they waited, the higher the chances the Ministry would show up.

"Ron, take the boys and go."

"What are you on about, Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"You know where the other camp is," she replied. "Disapparate."

"I'm not leaving you here," Ron hissed.

"You can't take three of us," Hermione said. "Even two is pushing it."

"Hermione," Ron began.

"Ron, it's the only way. Oliver can take Katie and Poppy. I'll find Charlie and Kingsley and go with them."

"There are four Snatchers out there, Hermione. You're mental if you think I'm just going to leave you here!"

"You know that Oliver won't leave Katie, and Poppy and the boys need to go, they're not duelers," Hermione said. "Graham is hurt, he needs help. Please, Ron!"

Only one of the Snatchers was sending spells their way now. The other was busy trying to release the two that were still stunned. Hermione hit him with a slicing hex and he yelped in pain, but continued his efforts, despite the bleeding gash in his wand arm. Ron got the other one with a jelly legs jinx. In the confusion, Katie, Oliver and Poppy managed to make their way to Ron and Hermione while the Snatchers were busy.

"The Ministry will be here any minute," Oliver said. Hermione nodded.

"You all need to go," she said.

"What do you mean, 'you all'?" Katie asked.

"Oliver can take you and Poppy and Ron can take the boys," Hermione said. "You need to Disapparate."

"What about you?" Katie asked.

"Someone needs to warn Charlie and Kingsley," she said. "I'll find them and side-along with one of them. Just go."

"We can't leave you here four against one!" Katie insisted.

"They'll think we've all gone once you Disapparate," Hermione said. "I'll be fine."

"Hermione," Oliver began.

"There's no time to argue, Oliver. You two are the only ones who know where your camp is," Hermione said.

"I can probably take three," he said

"You can't," Hermione said. "Someone, if not all of us, will splinch and Poppy needs to see to Graham's hip." She glanced at the two boys. Graham's face was white with pain. Oliver glanced at Ron.

"Remember the stream?" Ron nodded. "There's a big weeping willow along the bank a few miles from camp."

"That far?" Ron asked, glancing at Graham.

"We have to be far enough away that if the Ministry registers the magic from the Apparition, they won't find us easily. We'll carry Graham."

"Put a featherweight charm on him now, Ron," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Ron tried one more time.

"Please, Ron, you have to go. Kingsley, Charlie and I will be right behind you, I swear." Graham whimpered and Ron's shoulders slumped in defeat. He cast the charm on the boy, then wrapped an arm around him, supporting his weight and told Dennis to hold on. Oliver grabbed Katie and Poppy and in seconds they were gone. Ron stared at Hermione for one more moment before he too, disappeared. Hermione stared at the spot they had just been and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Disapparated!" one of the Snatchers shouted and Hermione realized that all four of them were conscious once again. She tapped herself on top of the head, casting a Disillusionment charm. So much magic had been used already, one more spell wasn't going to hurt.

"Check the woods," another called. "Maybe some of them are still here." The four Snatchers went running into the trees, right past where Hermione was hiding. As soon as they were gone, she hurried towards the path Charlie and Kingsley had taken. Hopefully, she could get to them before the Snatchers found them.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she'd been running when she tripped over something she hadn't even seen. She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. She heard a quiet 'Finite' and felt the Disillusionment charm fail. She rolled to her side and looked up into the face of a masked Death Eater.

"Hello, Granger," he said with a grin as Hermione reached for her wand. He might have been masked, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. Malfoy. "Fancy meeting you here." She felt her wand slip from her hand and then everything went black.

* * *

Lucius and Severus were still in the library when Lucius felt the wards shift. He frowned. It hadn't been the boundary wards or the wards in the entrance hall, it had been the wards on the cellars. Only someone with Malfoy blood or bound to their line could Apparate or Portkey directly into the Manor. Draco must have brought in a prisoner.

"Something amiss?" Severus asked, seeing the look on Lucius' face.

"Draco has just Apparated into the cellar," Lucius replied. Severus raised an eyebrow. There hadn't been any new prisoners in months. Trelawney was the only one left, but even the Dark Lord's visits to her had stopped. The last time he had been at the Manor had been over two months ago. Still, Lucius could think of no other reason why Draco would not simply arrive in the entry hall as always. Lucius rose from his chair.

"I should see what is happening." Severus nodded and returned to the notes he had been taking.

Lucius crossed the library and made his way through the corridors to the cellar stairs. He lit the lamps with a wave of his wand, descending with his wand still drawn. While the possibility was not likely, theoretically, someone could have forced Draco to bring them into the Manor.

"Draco?" Lucius called as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He heard movement at the end of the corridor, as well as the mutterings of Trelawney. Lucius glanced into her cell as he walked past. She sat in the same corner, speaking to someone she clearly thought was there. He shook his head and moved on.

"Draco?" he repeated, just as his son stepped into the corridor from the last cell.

"Father, what are you doing down here?"

"I felt the shift in the wards." Draco swore under his breath and Lucius' eyes narrowed. "What are _you_ doing down here?"

"I brought in a prisoner," Draco said. He looked Lucius in the eye, but Lucius could see the tension in his body.

"And was this ordered by the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Not exactly." Lucius stared at his son and then tried to move past him to see into the cell. Draco put a hand on his chest.

"Father, don't." Lucius paused and looked at Draco.

"What have you done?"

"It's better if you don't know."

"It is _my_ house," Lucius hissed. He shoved past Draco and looked into the cell. Hermione Granger lay on the floor. Lucius stared at her for a moment incredulously, then whirled on his son.

"Explain. Immediately."

"She's just stunned."

"I do not care what her current state is, why is she _here_?"

"I had no choice." Lucius grabbed his son by the arm, barely holding his anger in check.

"And if the Dark Lord were to arrive, what would you tell him? He would expect you would take her directly to him if you had captured her."

"The Dark Lord hasn't been here for months," Draco scoffed.

"That means nothing!" Lucius snarled. "I will not have this, Draco. You will take her from here immediately."

"I'm not turning her over to the Dark Lord!" Draco insisted.

"I do not care what you do with her, but she cannot remain here," Lucius snapped.

"Father listen to me," Draco began but they were interrupted by a droning voice from the other end of the corridor. The glanced at one another, then hurried toward Trelawney's cell.

When they reached it, she was standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes were wide, her body rigid and she was staring, unseeing, across the room. The voice coming from her mouth did not sound like her own. There was no inflection, simply a monotone droning.

"What is she-" Draco began but Lucius held up a hand to quiet him.

"Light to Dark and Dark to Light, Lion and Snake must come together to defeat the darkness. Friend of the Savior and enemy alike. A union mutually forged, one born of earth and one of blood. Only when two become as one will all be revealed and the Dark Lord be defeated. Dark and Light must come together to defeat the darkness."

When she finished speaking, Trelawney slumped to the floor. She sat up a few moments later, coughing and looking around in confusion. Muttering to herself, she moved towards the back corner of the room, tucking herself into it once more.

"Was that-" Draco began but again Lucius cut him off.

"I believe so," he said. He turned to his son. "Get Severus. We must determine if she remembers what she said." Draco nodded and hurried up the stairs. Lucius turned back to the woman in the cell who was muttering to herself again. Both he and Draco could perform Legilimency, Severus, however, had the most skill. Lucius could only hope that given the woman did not consciously remember the prophecies she had made; she would not subconsciously remember them either. Lucius glanced down the corridor to the cell the Granger girl was in. He fervently hoped the Dark Lord would not decide to make a visit today.


	5. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Severus discuss the prophecy. Hermione contemplates her new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks to MaryRoyale for explaining the difference between a Seer and an Oracle to me. Credit for the Malfoys and Severus' discussion of that goes to her. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Lucius and Draco watched as Severus' Disillusioned form stared into Trelawney's eyes. They could just make out the edges of his body in the flickering light. They had taken no chances that she would see Severus and the Dark Lord be able to pull the memory from her mind should he ever return.

When Severus finished, he tapped Draco on the arm, who stepped forward and gave Trelawney a pain potion and then a sleeping draught. When she was asleep, Severus cancelled the Disillusionment. He swayed on his feet and Lucius immediately grasped his arms. Draco conjured a chair and they eased Severus into it.

"Well?" Lucius asked after casting a Muffliato charm around them.

"It's not there," Severus said tiredly, rubbing at his forehead. Normally, Legilimency didn't take much out of him, but he had been inside Trelawney's mind for quite some time. Draco pulled another vial from his pocket and handed it to his godfather. Severus drank the pain potion before speaking again.

"You're certain?" Lucius asked.

"I looked through everything," Severus said, making a face as he did so. "She did nothing to stop me. Her mind is an open book. It has been damaged, however."

"Damaged how?"

"By the Dark Lord's continuous journeys through her memories, I assume. He is not gentle as we all well know." The two Malfoys nodded.

"Her earlier memories, those from before she came to teach at Hogwarts are fuzzy and disjointed. Likely because that is the time the Dark Lord has been focusing on. Her most recent memories were similar, although not as bad. I could not find the memory of the original prophecy either."

"So, it's possible that because she doesn't consciously remember making the prophecy, she didn't form a memory of it?" Draco questioned.

"That is likely, yes," Severus replied. He frowned.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"No one has ever believed that Sybill was a true Seer, despite her bloodline and her protests to the contrary," Severus answered. "I know that Dumbledore brought her in to teach in order to protect her after the prophecy was made about Potter and the Dark Lord." Severus glanced up at Lucius and Draco.

"You said that she went rigid and her voice was not her own?"

"Yes," Lucius said. "When she was finished, she looked disoriented as if she didn't know how she had gotten from the corner to the middle of her cell." Draco nodded in agreement. Severus tapped his index finger against his lips.

"What are you thinking?" Lucius finally asked.

"There is a difference between a Seer and an Oracle." Lucius looked at Severus in realization. Of course.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"We need to get back upstairs," Lucius said instead of answering his son. "We will speak of it there. It is almost time for tea and we also have to decide what to do with the Granger girl."

"Granger is here?" Severus asked in shock.

"You did not tell him?" Lucius said to Draco.

"I didn't have a chance," Draco said.

"What the hell is Granger doing here?" Severus demanded. Draco sighed.

"I'll tell you over tea."

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, blinking as she tried to figure out where she was. She was lying on the hard ground, the only light a faint one coming in under the door. Door? She sat bolt upright and looked around, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She couldn't make out much, save the hard packed earthen floor and the stone walls. It was chilly, she was glad she still had on the winter coat she'd been wearing. It was then that she remembered Draco Malfoy's face leering above her as he had cancelled her Disillusionment charm and taken her wand before stunning her. Shit.

She stood and began to walk carefully around the room. She was alone, although the room was rather large. The walls were all stone. There was a small slot at the base of the door which Hermione assumed was used to deliver food. She laid down on her stomach and peered through it.

She couldn't see much, stone floors and a few sconces on the walls that were lit. She couldn't see very far down the corridor at this angle. Switching positions didn't help much either. Hermione sat up and sighed, leaning back against the wall.

She had been so worried about the Snatchers and getting to Kingsley and Charlie, she hadn't paid enough attention to anyone else that might be around. Although, to be fair, they had never seen Death Eaters with a group of Snatchers, so Malfoy being there was definitely something new.

Her brow furrowed. But he hadn't been there at first, she was sure of it. The Snatchers hadn't spoken to him at least and Hermione suspected that they wouldn't have revealed as much as they had about their contact at the Ministry had they known Malfoy was there. So, either he was hiding or he had arrived after the Snatchers had discovered them. Both of which were troubling.

She snorted. She was locked in a cell Merlin knew where and she was worried about figuring out how Draco Malfoy had found her.

A noise in the corridor caught her attention. She crawled soundlessly back to the slot in the door and slowly pulled it open. She could hear muttered voices, but not actual words. Straining, she pressed her ear to the slot.

"Should not…brought her…," one voice said. Hermione's brow furrowed. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"I said…no choice," another voice hissed. That sounded like Malfoy. She couldn't catch everything they were saying either and the voices were getting fainter.

"Wait…alone…privacy," a third man said. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She knew that voice, but she had to be mistaken. That was impossible. Professor Snape was dead.

* * *

They sat in Lucius' study, the tea tray untouched on the table next to Severus. He had Disillusioned himself and stood in the corner when Molly Weasley had delivered the tea things. Once she had left, Lucius had locked and warded the door and layered it with privacy charms.

Draco had paced while explaining how he had come upon Granger. He had a contact within the Ministry that was notifying him before the DMLE was alerted when large amounts of magic were being used in an area where it shouldn't be. Draco would arrive and assess the situation before deciding how to intervene, if at all. On this particular day, he happened to be in the Ministry when the report came in and Draco had arrived much more quickly than he normally did.

"And this woman thinks you are doing what?" Lucius asked in a clipped voice.

"She thinks I'm looking for the Resistance so I can turn them over to the Dark Lord," Draco replied. "Ambition of moving up in the ranks and all that."

"Can you trust her?"

"Can I really trust anyone at this point?" Draco retorted.

"Draco-" Lucius began but Draco just sighed.

"Perhaps we could move on with the pertinent information and you can give your lecture later, Lucius," Severus drawled. Draco flashed his godfather a smirk and Lucius glowered, but acquiesced.

"I still do not understand why you brought her here instead of simply allowing her to escape," he said.

"Because there was a good chance she wasn't _going_ to escape," Draco said. "One of the Snatchers was coming back out of the woods and while he hadn't seen her because she was Disillusioned, he eventually would have. She wasn't trying to sneak anywhere and he would have seen her movement, not to mention heard her. So, I tripped her and stunned her, then brought her here."

"Why here?" Lucius asked again. "There are a myriad of places that you could have taken her if you did not want her caught."

"And then she would have been alone," Draco said. "The rest of her group had already Disapparated and she wasn't going to make it to Shacklebolt without getting caught."

"Surely she could have simply joined them," Lucius said, assuming the girl had not left with the rest of her group in order to warn Shacklebolt. Draco shook his head.

"I got the impression that she didn't know where they were going," Draco said. "While the Snatchers were busy trying to reenervate each other, Granger and her group were arguing."

"Who was with her?" Severus asked.

"Weasley, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Graham Pritchard." Both Severus and Lucius looked surprised at the last name. "There was another one about Graham's age, a Gryffindor I think, but I don't know who he was. Oh, and Madame Pomfrey."

"Poppy?" Severus questioned. Draco nodded and Lucius saw Severus' eyes close for a moment. Lucius knew that Severus held an affection for the woman after she had patched him up repeatedly over the years. She had officially been listed as missing, but no one knew where she had disappeared to, or if she was even alive.

"Anyway, it was clear that Granger was telling them to go and they didn't want to. If she could have just joined them after warning Shacklebolt, they wouldn't have been so upset about leaving her," Draco continued. "If I'd just dropped her off somewhere else, how long do you think she would have lasted on her own?"

"Knowing Miss Granger, likely longer than you think," Severus said. Lucius looked at him in surprise. It was the first ounce of praise he had ever heard from the other man's mouth for a student not in his own House. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come now, you do really think that Potter and Weasley would have been able to accomplish half of what they did without Miss Granger's help?"

"Regardless, she's already here," Draco said.

"She does not have to remain here," Lucius replied. "Nor should she."

"I do not think we should be so hasty about that," Severus said.

"If the Dark Lord finds her here, we are all dead," Lucius said.

"You have been hiding me for months," Severus replied. "Surely you could do the same with her."

"Why?" Lucius demanded. "Why should I keep the most wanted woman in Britain here?"

"The prophecy." Severus said.

"I want to know what you meant before, about the Seer and the Oracle," Draco said before Lucius could question Severus further.

"A Seer can see the future and make predictions or prophecies based on what they see," Severus said. "An Oracle is a vessel that is used to communicate a prophecy through. She did not make it herself. It is why her voice changes and she doesn't remember what she has done afterward."

"You think Trelawney is an Oracle?" Draco asked.

"It would make the most sense," Lucius answered.

"Do you think the Dark Lord realizes?" Draco questioned.

"I doubt that the Dark Lord has any use for Divination beyond the prophecy that was made about him," Severus replied. "It does not seem likely."

"Why is he still looking for the original prophecy anyway?" Draco asked. "Potter is dead."

"The Dark Lord never knew the prophecy in its entirety," Severus said. "I suspect he is partly curious but also wants to ensure that the prophecy has been fulfilled." The sat in silence for a few moments until it was interrupted by Draco's low hiss.

"He's calling me," Draco said. Lucius' heart dropped to his stomach. Surely it couldn't be about what had just transpired with Granger. Even Snatchers weren't stupid enough to tell the Dark Lord they had lost three of the most wanted members of the Resistance. Although, if the DMLE had eventually been sent out, they might have discovered it. And it would be simple for the Dark Lord to get it from their minds.

"Were you seen?" Lucius asked.

"It's unlikely," Draco replied. He turned to go, but Lucius gripped his arm.

"Be careful." Draco nodded once and summoned his mask and cloak as he left the study.

Lucius rose from his chair and moved to the sideboard, pouring himself a glass of Firewhiskey. He drank it down and poured another. He sipped at it as he turned, staring out the window at the grounds. His hand tightened around the glass as he thought of Draco's last words, unlikely but not impossible.

"Worrying will not help," Severus said a few minutes later. "Nor will it change the outcome of whatever is to happen." Lucius turned and glared at him and the other man sighed. Severus rose from his chair and stood next to Lucius, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Draco can handle himself," Severus said.

"He is taking too many risks."

"Things will not change otherwise."

"And Draco has to be the one to do it?" Lucius snapped. Severus simply stared at him until Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I cannot protect him. I have been rendered entirely helpless by the Dark Lord."

"We can help him by deciphering this prophecy," Severus said.

"What do you think the prophecy has to do with Granger?" Severus held up a hand.

"Let's just look at it again before we come to any conclusions, shall we?"

"Very well."

Lucius set down his glass and turned to his desk. He waved his wand to open the bottom drawer and pulled out a Pensieve. He set his wand to his temple and pulled the memory from his mind, depositing it in the basin. Both lowered their faces to the surface, which expanded to accommodate them.

Falling into the memory, Severus and Lucius stood behind the memory Lucius and Draco, listening again as Trelawney droned out the prophecy. As soon as she had finished, they moved out of the Pensieve and Severus summoned parchment and quill, immediately putting words to paper. He went in again to make sure that he had gotten the wording right, then sat back in his chair, reading over the parchment in front of him.

"We must forge an alliance with the Light," Lucius said after rereading it himself.

"That much is obvious," Severus replied. "However, there is more to it than that."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin," Lucius said. "I supposed that only makes sense. We have two Gryffindors living with us already."

"Three, now," Severus said.

"That remains to be seen," Lucius said, his voice clipped. He glanced down at the parchment for a moment.

"Friend of the Savior," Severus said, tapping one finger on the parchment. "Potter."

"A friend of Potter then," Lucius said. "Both the Weasleys qualify, although Ginevra would seem a more sensible choice."

"Perhaps," Severus said, although he did not look convinced. "The next line, however." He tapped it with his finger.

"A union mutually forged," Lucius said. "Sounds like an alliance to me. One born of earth and one of blood." He looked up at Severus. "I assume you have a theory about that."

"Do you know where the term Mudblood came from, Lucius?" Lucius looked at him as if he were simple. Severus rolled his eyes and continued.

"Muggle-borns were once considered to have been given their magic from the earth itself. It was the only explanation that those who lived well before the Founders' time could come up with to explain the phenomenon. The slur came about later, born from a disbelief that someone 'ordinary' could be given such a gift."

"One born of earth and one of blood," Lucius paused. "A Muggle-born and a Pureblood?"

"I believe so," Severus said. "Which means that neither of the Weasleys would qualify." Lucius glanced up at his friend. "Do you not find it odd that Sybill, after months of simply muttering to herself, after months of the Dark Lord ripping through her mind to find nothing of value, suddenly makes another prophecy the moment Miss Granger arrives in our midst?"

Lucius, who had already had a strong idea what Severus was insinuating the moment he had asked about Mudbloods, groaned in realization all the same. They were going to have to keep her here, after all.

"We must make an alliance with Miss Granger," Lucius said in resignation.

"Not just an alliance," Severus replied. He pointed to the next line of the prophecy. _Only when two become as one will all be revealed and the Dark Lord be defeated._

Lucius frowned. Surely Severus wasn't suggesting…no that was preposterous. He told Severus as much. Severus looked at Lucius in exasperation.

"What do you think 'when two become as one' means?"

"It could mean any number of things," Lucius replied. "They could become as one in their thinking. It could mean that they are simply in sync with one another when they are dueling or fighting. It could mean many things." Severus simply stared at him.

"Are you truly this daft?"

"I fail to see how Draco and Miss Granger entering into an intimate relationship would defeat the Dark Lord!" Lucius exclaimed. He ignored the amusement in Severus' eyes and looked back at the parchment once again.

"Who said it must be Draco?" Severus asked. Lucius' brow furrowed. He had assumed that since the prophecy had been made in their home it was referring to Draco. However, there were plenty of Pureblood Slytherins in the Dark Lord's service.

"The problem is that I do not know of anyone else in the Dark Lord's ranks who wants to defeat him. Nor would I know how to go about finding out without being killed for a traitor." He looked up at Severus who was staring back at him as if he were stupid.

"Do you really think that the prophecy is referring to someone outside of this household?" Lucius blinked once and forced his brain away from what he knew the other man was alluding to.

"What about this, this Dark to Light, Light to Dark. Why is it repeated?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Severus said.

"I am simply asking," Lucius said. "Do you not think we should understand the prophecy in its entirety before deciding what it means?" Severus sighed.

"Fine, my suggestion is that the first iteration refers to the fact that one person must be from the Dark Lord's side and one from the Light. I suspect the second refers to appearance." Lucius' brow furrowed in concentration.

"Draco is fair-haired and quite pale compared to Miss Granger. I suppose you could be right."

"Draco is not the only fair-haired, pureblood, Dark Slytherin on the premises," Severus said. Lucius glared at him.

"You cannot possibly be serious."

"Where in any of these lines does it indicate definitively that it is Draco?"

"It doesn't refer to _anyone_ definitively, on either side," Lucius replied. "We are simply speculating, given the timing. Besides, Draco is the one that rescued her, so to speak." The two men stared at one another for a few moments. Severus looked at him solemnly.

"According to the prophecy, with any relationship, be it simple alliance or something more intimate, both parties must be agreeable. Is that something you can accept, Lucius, whether it refers to Draco or yourself?" Lucius' expression hardened as he looked at his friend.

"The Dark Lord has taken my life, my wife, and is now working to destroy my son's sanity. I swore that I would avenge Narcissa, that I would see him dead. If _Draco_ working with Miss Granger is what it takes, then that is what must happen."

"And if it requires more than that?" Severus asked quietly. The two men stared at one another for a few moments.

"I want him dead, Severus." Severus didn't ask if Lucius would still feel the same if the prophecy referred to him and Lucius did not acknowledge that it might. As far as he was concerned, it was Draco and this ridiculousness about an intimate relationship was simply that, ridiculous.

* * *

Hermione sighed and wiped her fingers on her jeans again. Though she had been working on it for nearly an hour, by her estimation, she hadn't been able to dislodge the loose stone she had found in the wall. Having something to use as a weapon was what kept her working at it, although she'd broken nearly all of her fingernails and the tips of her fingers were bloody. She knew it probably wouldn't matter, even if she had been able to pry it loose. It was likely she would be stunned as soon as the door was opened.

She was going to be taken to Voldemort, Hermione had accepted this. Malfoy had obviously brought her to some kind of holding cell. She hoped that her end would be quick, although she knew that was unlikely. Voldemort would force himself into her mind to gather any information he could and torture her doing it. Hermione was glad that she hadn't seen Charlie's camp and they had still been a day away from it when she was captured. She wouldn't be able to give up their location, at least, and it would be difficult for anyone to discern where it was just from where she had been taken.

She hoped the others had made it there safely and that Charlie and Kingsley hadn't been discovered. Ron was probably beside himself. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she thought about it. He would blame himself for leaving her there. But there hadn't been a choice, save the one they'd made. Hopefully, Charlie could make Ron see that. She was glad that the brothers had one another once again at least.

She wasn't sure how much more time had passed when she heard footsteps on the stone floor. Hermione stood and backed herself against the wall, waiting. She heard the slide of something against the floor further up the corridor and then the footsteps moving closer to her. She wondered if there were other prisoners down here with her. She had thought about calling out earlier but had decided against it as she had no idea where she was or who, if anyone, was around. The last thing she wanted was to gain the attention of one of the Death Eaters. She might be bound for Voldemort, but that wouldn't necessarily stop one of the others from 'playing' with her first.

The footsteps stopped in front of her the door to her cell. She heard the whisper of a spell, but no one opened the door and food did not appear through the slot. Hermione stayed pressed against the far wall. After a few moments, whoever was outside whispered an unlocking spell and the door slowly creaked open.

Light spilled into the room and the person outside stood in silhouette. She couldn't make out his features, but she was quite certain it wasn't Draco. The man raised his wand and Hermione braced herself for the Cruciatus or worse. She was confused when it seemed that she had only been hit by a silencing charm. A second spell was whispered and her body went rigid. Leaning against the wall as she was, she didn't fall over immediately, but she could feel herself slowing sliding to the left. The man stalked forward and grasped her arm. She wasn't overly surprised when Lucius Malfoy's face came into her line of sight. Although, that fact that he was voluntarily touching her did surprise her.

He looked much different than he had the last time she'd seen him when she had been brought here and tortured by his insane sister-in-law. Then, he had looked haggard and gaunt, as if his time in Azkaban hadn't yet left him, although he'd been out for almost a year by then. He'd been frantic for his son to identify them, especially Harry, so they could call Voldemort. He had seemed unstable, unbalanced, and he had watched impassively as Hermione had been tortured.

Now, he seemed much more like the man she had seen in Diagon Alley before her second year, at least in appearance. When she had first caught sight of him all those years ago, Hermione had to admit that she'd been impressed. He had carried himself elegantly, dressed in what even she could tell at only twelve, were very expensive robes. His hair had been tied back in a queue and she'd thought him extremely handsome. Then he had opened his mouth, of course, and everything she had thought was replaced with disgust for his obvious bigotry.

The elder Malfoy didn't say anything, simply cast some kind of levitation spell on her and towed her forward. She didn't pitch forward onto her face as she expected, instead it felt as if she was attached a helium balloon overhead to keep her upright.

They walked past the other cells in silence, the only sound his footfalls on the flagstone floor. When they reached the first cell in the corridor, Hermione could hear muttering coming from behind the door, but they hurried past and soon he was climbing a set of stairs, then rounding a corner into a room that Hermione had hoped to never see again in her lifetime.

The drawing room looked different than the last time she had been here. The chandelier had been replaced and the so had the carpet. The small scar on her neck seemed to throb as they moved across the room. Malfoy's face remained the same indifferent mask it had been since he had collected her from the cellar. He gave no indication that he realized what room he had brought her through. Likely, he didn't care. It made no difference to him that she had been tortured and threatened while he had stood by and watched.

And then they were in another corridor and he was taking her up a flight of stairs. Not the large sweeping staircase in the entrance hall, but a smaller, darker one that Hermione assumed had been used by the servants before the enslavery of House Elves. She had to admit that she was a bit confused as to where Malfoy was taking her. Surely, Voldemort would want to showcase her torture and death in front of all of his Death Eaters, not in his living quarters, which is what she assumed the upper floors held.

They walked down a myriad of corridors and Hermione couldn't have said just where in the Manor she was. They finally stopped in front of a door that Malfoy opened to reveal a large bedroom suite. A large four poster sat against the far wall, while a small sitting area was directly in front of the fireplace near the door. There was another door on the same wall as the bed which Hermione assumed led to the loo. Besides the furnishings, however, the room was empty. Malfoy towed her inside, then shut the door behind him.

He released the levitation spell and then the binding, but the silencing spell remained. He kept his wand trained on her as well. She briefly wondered if he'd brought her here to assault her but dismissed that thought as quickly as it had come. Lucius Malfoy would not sully himself with a Muggle-born.

"The fireplace is not connected to the Floo, so you will not be able to escape that way. The windows do not open, nor will they break, and the door will be warded. Only someone with Malfoy blood can Apparate within the confines of the Manor so do not bother to try. No one else is allowed in this wing, so calling for help will do nothing." He looked her up and down, his lip curling in disgust.

"I suggest that you make use of the en suite. There are robes in the wardrobe. I trust you will not befoul any of my furniture with your…grime." Hermione was quite sure he had been about to say filth and wondered why he had changed his mind. "Dinner will be delivered in an hour." He spun on his heel and made his way to the door. Just as he reached it, he cancelled the silencing spell.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked, but he was already out the door, closing it behind him with a sharp click. Hermione ran to the door and grabbed the knob, but it would not turn. She pounded on the door for a few minutes, despite knowing that no one would hear her. Sighing, she rested her forehead against the wood before turning around and looking at the room once again.

She immediately moved to the windows and checked them, but they were locked as he'd said. There was nothing in the room she could use to try and break the glass, although she was sure he hadn't been lying about that. The furniture seemed to be permanently stuck to the floor. She tried Apparating, but that, of course, did not work either. Hermione sighed and slumped back against the door, looking around the room again.

It was simply decorated in creams and browns, but elegant all the same. She just didn't understand why she was here. And why were they going to feed her? Malfoy's comment about the bathroom also confused her. Voldemort certainly didn't care whether she was clean or not before he killed her. Still, the draw of running water had her walking towards the door near the bed.

Her mouth dropped open as she stepped inside. Decorated in the same colors as the outer room, with accents of gold, the room was huge. A large soaking tub dominated almost a third of it and Hermione couldn't help the pang of longing as she looked at it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a proper bath, or shower for that matter, instead of using cleansing charms or in the last months, simply washing as best they could in whatever water source was available. It had probably not been since Shell Cottage that she'd actually been able to shower.

After using the toilet, Hermione looked longingly at the bath again before turning back to the other room. She wasn't about to bathe just because Malfoy had ordered her to. Not to mention that she felt extremely guilty for even considering it when she knew her friends had no such luxuries. She moved towards the cream colored settee that was in front of the fireplace and lowered herself to sit before remembering Malfoy's words.

She wasn't doing this because he'd told her to, she thought to herself as she stood again and crossed the room to the wardrobe. It just made no sense to ruin such a beautiful piece of furniture with her dirt-streaked jeans. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a set of plain dove grey robes. They were a bit long, but she could roll up the sleeves she supposed. When the fabric brushed against her skin, Hermione's brow furrowed. For Merlin's sake, they were silk! She turned back to the wardrobe where three other sets of robes hung, all clearly well-made and just as soft. The only difference was the color.

She had no idea what was going on. She was in a gorgeous room instead of a cell, she had been told to wash and dress in silk robes and that food was on its way. No one had harmed her since she arrived or made any mention of taking her to Voldemort. Was this some new strategy of trying to get information? Pamper the prisoner and trick them into revealing all? With a huff, Hermione shoved the robes back into the wardrobe.

She stood with her back to it for a few minutes, mind turning over possibilities, each one more ridiculous than the last. She had a million questions and no one to ask. Not that she thought she would get any answers, even if they did let her ask. None of this made any kind of sense.

Sighing, Hermione opened the wardrobe once more. She glanced towards the bathroom and back to the wardrobe. She could hear Katie's voice in her head telling her she was an idiot for ignoring a perfectly good bath. Did it really matter why she was brought here from her cell? She was going to have to face Voldemort regardless, why not take advantage of a little luxury beforehand? She hesitated for a few more minutes before she finally grabbed the robes and moved into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Draco sighed tiredly as he flopped into one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. He tossed his mask onto the side table and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"What happened?" Lucius asked as he rose from his desk and moved to sit next to his son. Severus had gone back to his quarters.

"He knows about Granger," Draco said. "Not that she's here, he thinks that she escaped with the others." Lucius relaxed fractionally.

"Why did he call you?"

"To head up a search in the area where they were seen," Draco replied. "We had to question the Muggles in the village nearby as well." Lucius looked closely at his son. He was obviously Occluding as there was little emotion on his face. Lucius was well aware of what the Dark Lord meant by 'questioning the Muggles'.

"How many?" Lucius asked.

"Too many," Draco replied, a bit of emotion cracking through in his voice. "We found nothing, of course, they were never even in the village, it seems. The Snatchers that lost them were punished. They're all useless now."

"Were you seen?"

"No," Draco replied. "None of them even noticed anyone else being there at all. Trust me, the Dark Lord was extremely thorough in his probing." Lucius relaxed further. His son was safe, at least for now.

"Did you know that he is trying to develop a spell to track Apparition?" Draco asked a few seconds later. "He's got a whole department in the Ministry working on it."

"I assume they have not been successful," Lucius said.

"No," Draco agreed. "But he forced them to the site to attempt it anyway."

"How many are left?" Lucius asked.

"All of them, except for the project leader," Draco replied. "He showed a bit of restraint this time." Lucius shook his head. How the Dark Lord expected to retain power if he was killing off those working for him at every turn, Lucius did not know.

"I haven't seen him that angry in a long time," Draco said a few moments later.

"You _must_ be careful now, Draco," Lucius insisted. The angrier the Dark Lord was, the more his followers suffered for it.

"Did you and Severus discuss the prophecy?" Draco asked, ignoring his father's warning.

"Yes," Lucius replied with a sigh.

"I didn't have a lot of time to think about it, but it seems obvious some kind of alliance has to be formed between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, one of ours and one of theirs."

"Yes, that is the conclusion that Severus and I came to as well," Lucius agreed. He looked at Draco who seemed to be waiting patiently for the rest of the explanation. "We discussed the possibility of one of the Weasley women being involved, but that does not seem to be the case." Draco raised an eyebrow in question and Lucius sighed again. "It appears it must be an alliance between a Pureblood and a Mud-, Muggle-born." Draco stared at Lucius for a moment before he laughed sardonically.

"Let me guess, it's about Granger isn't it?"

"That was our conclusion," Lucius said. "It seems too much of a coincidence that it was made practically the moment she arrived here." Draco shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't know why I should be in the least bit surprised." He leaned his head against the back of his chair. "Fucking Granger," he said without rancor. Draco turned his head to face his father after a few moments.

"And who is the lucky Slytherin Death Eater that gets to form an alliance with Granger?" Lucius looked up at his son, saying nothing. Draco stared at him for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"You're joking," he said. "Oh, Merlin, this is just perfect."

"Draco," Lucius began, but Draco shook his head, still laughing.

"And what brought you and Severus to this illustrious conclusion?"

"The fact that the prophecy was made in our home, along with the first two phrases." Draco's brow furrowed for a moment as he tried to recall what his father was referring to.

"Light to Dark and Dark to Light," Lucius supplied.

"One of theirs and one of ours," Draco said. "I already said that."

"Yes, but we suspect that the phrase was repeated for a reason. It's the only one that was."

"That reason being?"

"Severus suggested that the second repetition refers to appearance of the two parties. As the word order is switched, it appears that the second dark refers to the person of the Light and vice versa." Draco stared at him blankly for a moment.

"You're basing this on hair color?" he asked incredulously.

"Sometimes, it is the simplest explanation that is the true explanation." Draco stared at him.

"You and I look almost identical, Father. What makes you so sure that it's about me and not you?"

"It makes more sense as you are the one that brought her here." Draco scoffed.

"That makes no difference and you know it."

"Draco," Lucius began, but his son shook his head, cutting him off.

"No, Father, it could be you just as easily as me. Unless there's something in the prophecy about age as well." Lucius sighed.

"No, there does not appear to be." Lucius wanted to continue to argue with his son, but the truth was, there _was_ no way to know which of them it referred to. There was no way to know if it even referred to Granger and them at all, truth be told. But he couldn't fault Severus' logic. However, there was no way he was going to interpret the 'two become as one' line in the way that Severus did. That was entirely too preposterous.

"And you're all right with this?" Draco asked. "Whether it's me or you that has to work with Granger, you're all right with it?"

"I understand it is not the ideal situation, but if it helps to defeat the Dark Lord, then I cannot object. He must pay for what he did to your mother." Draco sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Anything else I should know?" he finally asked. Lucius hesitated for a moment, but he would not share Severus' ludicrous idea, at least not now.

"Nothing, except that the wording of the prophecy seems to indicate that this alliance must be entered into voluntarily by both parties." Draco snorted.

"Well, if that's a requirement then we can probably forget about ever defeating _him_." Lucius looked at his son questioningly. "Granger would never voluntarily agree to enter into anything with _either_ of us." With that, Draco rose from his chair and left the room, leaving Lucius staring after him.

* * *

Hermione knew she needed to get out of the tub. Malfoy senior had told her that dinner would be served in an hour and the last thing she wanted was someone walking into her room while she was still in the bath. She had showered first to get the grime off and wash her hair before she had climbed into the steaming bath for a soak. There had been a myriad of shampoos and soaps to choose from, not to mention all the bath salts. Every time her mind wandered to why she was being treated this way, she forced her thoughts to something else. Namely, getting out of here and finding her friends.

Both were problems, but even if she could escape, Hermione had no idea where to start looking for the others. Obviously, it was another day's walk from the Muggle village they had been near when they stopped, but Hermione didn't know in which direction. She berated herself for not asking for at least a general location.

She didn't even have her coin anymore, Malfoy must have taken her beaded bag from her pocket along with her wand, but even if she had, it was dangerous to use. With so many of the DA now in Death Eater hands, she couldn't risk even setting up a meeting place so Ron could take her back with him. They had talked about developing some kind of code in order for those that remained free to be able to communicate, but they hadn't actually gotten farther than a few rudimentary ideas. It was possible she could still come up with something that Ron might understand without giving it away, but she wasn't sure if she should take the chance. Of course, it was all a moot point anyway, as she didn't have the coin and it was highly unlikely she was going to be able to escape from this room, let alone the Manor itself.

She couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering to what she'd heard in the cellar. It was impossible that Professor Snape was still alive, she'd _seen_ him die. She hadn't taken a pulse or anything, but the side of his throat had been ripped out, not to mention the venom. Although Ron's father had survived a similar situation, it hadn't been as brutal, as far as Hermione knew and he had gotten help almost immediately. There was no one else in the Shack while she, Harry and Ron had been there. She supposed it was possible that someone had come in after they'd left, but it seemed unlikely.

Hermione shook her head. If Professor Snape had survived, they would likely have heard about it at some point. The identities of the Death Eaters were no secret, especially now as so many of them held positions of power in the government. Hermione would have assumed that Professor Snape would have taken up his post as Headmaster again if he were alive. She must have been imagining it. Not surprising given her mental state. She was keeping it together by sheer force of will.

Sighing, Hermione finally rose from the tub, pulling one of the fluffy ivory towels from the stack at the side of the tub and wrapping it around herself. She wrapped another towel around her hair and walked to the vanity.

She'd left her clothes to soak in the sink, hoping to get the worst of the dirt out of them. She picked up her shirt and ran it under the tap, scrubbing at a few spots with the soap before hanging it over the shower door. She did the same with the rest of her clothes, then realized that she was going to have to put on the robes she'd found sans bra and knickers. She wrinkled her nose, really not wanting to be without undergarments, but knowing there was no help for it. Thankfully, the robes were ankle length and buttoned up to the hollow of her throat, so it wasn't as if she was going to accidentally flash anyone. Her things should be dry by the morning in any case.

She padded back into the bedroom on bare feet, wishing that she had a pair of thick socks to cover her feet. The floors were cold, although the carpets were thick and soft. Curling up on the settee, she leaned her head against the arm rest and waited for someone to arrive.


	6. More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys' behavior only leaves Hermione with more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just a quick note because I've had a couple people mention it both here and on FFN, so far I'm writing this story strictly from Lucius and Hermione's POV. So we won't see the Resistance for a while. I may write some one-shots from other POV's later, I haven't decided yet. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lucius strode down the corridor, the tray of food floating in front of him, his conversation with Draco still running through his mind. What if Granger did refuse to work with them? Lucius knew that it would be difficult to convince her that their goal was the same, but he thought that if they could, she would not turn down the opportunity. Their beliefs were different, yes, but they both wanted the Dark Lord defeated. Granger would take any help she could get on that front, surely? And who better poised to take the Dark Lord down than someone on the inside?

Lucius paused a few feet from her door, his brow furrowing in thought. He realized now that they had to come up with some kind of strategy to convince her that working with them was her best, if not only, option. And it would be better if it were Draco to broach the subject with her. Lucius had no doubt that the girl loathed him. She was no fan of Draco either, but at least Draco had not been a part of the group that had attacked her and her friends in the Department of Mysteries. If Lucius suggested anything that even hinted at bringing down the Dark Lord, the girl would likely laugh in his face.

Although, they had brought her from the dungeons and given her this room, along with food and clothing. There had been no discussion of taking her to the Dark Lord, they hadn't even hinted at it. He was sure that she thought they were planning to, but why would they be treating her as a guest instead of a prisoner if that were the case? Surely, with as intelligent as she was, she could see that.

Nodding to himself, he moved toward the door once more, stopping and casting the transparency charm on it as he had her cell door earlier. She was curled up on the settee in front of the fireplace and, Lucius was thankful to see, had changed her clothes. It seemed she had bathed as well. It had been obvious earlier that it had been some time since she had seen a shower. He had to admit that she looked much more civilized now that she was wearing proper robes. She was not unpleasant to look at.

He cancelled the charm and unlocked the door. By the time he stepped inside, she had risen from the settee and was standing defensively behind it. Lucius did not acknowledge her, simply moved into the room and set the tray on the table next to the settee.

"The tray has been charmed to be returned to the kitchens in thirty minutes time," he said. "All items on the tray are covered by this charm, so it will do you no good to try and hide them to use as weapons. I suggest you eat immediately." Lucius then turned to leave the room.

"Why am I here?" she asked again. He paused for a moment, but ultimately ignored her. The longer she wondered why she was here and worried she would be presented to the Dark Lord, the more likely she would be to cooperate when she discovered that was not their intention for her. Lucius walked through the door as she continued to ask him questions, one after another, closing it behind him. He was thankful when the silencing spell ceased the noise coming from within. He walked away, wondering how Severus had survived teaching the chit for six years.

* * *

Hermione huffed in frustration as the door closed behind Draco's father. She grimaced as she thought of Malfoy as Draco in her head, but really, she had to be able to differentiate between them somehow.

The man had completely ignored her questions, not that Hermione was overly surprised. It didn't make it any less irritating, however. She wanted to know _why_ she was here. Sighing, she flopped down on the settee, eyeing the tray of food next to her. It smelled heavenly and her stomach growled loudly in response. Eating it though, felt like capitulating to something, she just wasn't sure what.

The fact that it could be poisoned crossed her mind, although it hardly seemed to make sense to release her from the cellars and bring her to this opulent room just to poison her later. It could, however, be laced with Veritaserum. Hermione bit her lip, thinking back to her lessons on the potion. It was most effective if dropped directly on the tongue. Putting it in liquid diluted it slightly, but it still worked well enough, if enough of the drink was consumed. Food, however, dispersed the potion much more and it did not have the potency or duration it would if given directly or in drink.

Hermione eyed the glass of water on the tray. She most definitely would not be drinking that. The tap in the bathroom would suffice just fine. She stared at the food for a few more moments before hunger won out. She picked up the fork and took a bite of the pot roast.

Hermione's eyes closed in bliss and she actually moaned aloud. She hadn't had food like this in, well, she wasn't sure how long. She began to eat more quickly; the deadline Draco's father had given her at the forefront of her mind. The longer she ate, the more her brow furrowed. If she didn't know any better, she would have said this was Mrs. Weasley's roast. It had been one of her favorite dishes that Ron's mother made. That was impossible, of course, the Malfoys had House Elves coming out their ears she was sure. Still, the similarity made her heart hurt and she felt a few tears gathering in her eyes as she continued to eat.

She missed them all so very much, the Weasleys, her professors, her classmates, hell, she'd even found herself thinking about Professor Snape a time or two. Maybe that was why she thought she'd heard his voice earlier. She was extremely grateful she'd had Ron and Kingsley and Katie and the rest and that they'd found Charlie and Oliver, but not knowing what had happened to everyone else was like a constant ache that never went away. She grieved for everyone that she knew they'd lost, Fred, Percy, Remus and Tonks, Colin, Lavender, Michael, Professor Flitwick and so many more. And Harry most of all. She missed Harry every single second. But the not knowing what had happened to everyone else was almost worse.

Hermione sniffled, curling back into the settee, keeping her fork in her hand. She tried not to think about these things very often. She knew if she did, she'd be mired in grief constantly. It had been easier when she had been with the others, they were so busy trying to stay alive and undetected, there wasn't a lot of down time for thinking. Now though, alone with nothing else to focus on except why she was here and what was going to happen to her, it was difficult to stop the rest of those thoughts from making themselves known.

As Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs and began to weep, the tray and all its remaining contents, including the fork she still held in her hand, disappeared. She looked at her hand briefly and cried harder, hating that Malfoy had been telling her the truth once more.

* * *

Hermione paced in front of the fireplace as she waited for her dinner to be delivered. She had only been here for one full day and she was about to go mad. Draco's father was always the one that delivered her meals and Hermione began to wonder why he didn't just have a House Elf do it. She never saw Draco's mother either and she hadn't seen Draco since he captured her.

She always peppered the elder Malfoy with questions when he brought her food, but he always ignored her. Once, she had shouted and pounded on the door after he had left, but all that resulted in was her forgetting about the half hour deadline and only getting three bites of her sandwich before it disappeared.

She was utterly and completely bored. Hermione had searched every cupboard and wardrobe in both the main room and the bathroom, looking for something, anything, to read, but had found nothing. She had asked Draco's father when he brought her lunch if he couldn't please bring her a book with dinner, but he hadn't responded. She doubted he would bring her anything, she was a prisoner after all.

Sighing, she flopped down onto the settee. She was wearing another set of the borrowed robes from the wardrobe, deep blue this time. Hermione had almost put on her jeans and jumper this morning, but the softness of the robes couldn't be denied. Despite being washed out in the sink, her own clothes were still a bit grungy. She had put on her bra and knickers of course; she wasn't about to go sans undergarments if she didn't have to. She wondered what the elder Malfoy would say if she asked him for new knickers. Hermione smirked thinking of the man's reaction to such a request. It might be worth it just to see the look on his face.

She heard the turn of the doorknob and jumped up from the settee as Draco's father once again appeared in the room. He levitated the tray of food to the table as always and then turned to go. Hermione didn't even say anything to him, she knew he was never going to answer her questions. She sat back down on the settee with a sigh and looked at tonight's offering. Just before he left the room completely, Hermione heard a small thump. She turned to see a book lying on the table next to her tray. She glanced up quickly, but the door was already closed. She looked back at the book on the table.

_A History of the Goblin Rebellion of the Eighteenth Century 1752-1763_

Hermione sighed. It could have been worse, she supposed. He could have brought her something about Pureblood supremacy. She just hoped that the book was a bit more interesting than Professor Binns had made it sound.

* * *

"You are doing nothing to make her amenable to working with us, you realize," Severus said, sipping a glass of brandy later that evening in Lucius' study.

"She does not have to work with me, she has to work with Draco," Lucius replied.

"To her, you are likely one and the same."

"The girl asked for a book, I brought her a book," Lucius said with a sniff. "She did not specify the subject matter she wished to read."

"And you still have not answered her questions as to what she is doing here."

"Draco has been busy," Lucius replied. "You know that the Dark Lord is obsessed with the hunt for the rebels. Once Draco is home for more than a few hours, I will have him speak with her."

"And why do you not speak with her?" Severus asked. "The prophecy could be referring to you. If the two of you must work together, don't you think it prudent to start now?"

"I doubt very much that she would take anything I have to say about defeating the Dark Lord seriously," Lucius replied.

"Do you think she will believe Draco?" Severus countered.

"I think she would have an easier time accepting that he might have changed his mind than she would accepting I have."

"I suppose you are right," Severus agreed. "But still, planting a seed of doubt might not go amiss."

"Perhaps you should speak with her," Lucius said. Severus scoffed.

"She thinks me dead, as well as Dumbledore's killer. Do you really think _me_ showing up at her door would make things any better?" Lucius sighed.

"I suppose not." They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping at their drinks.

"Keep bringing her books," Severus finally said. "It will at least keep her occupied for the time being. Although you may want to consider another subject matter."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Lucius asked with a smirk. Severus snorted and shook his head, taking another sip of his brandy.

* * *

Hermione yawned and rolled from her side to her back in the bed. She had to admit the bed was sinfully comfortable. Her guilt had ratcheted up that first night when she had laid down and closed her eyes in delight. She hadn't slept in a bed this heavenly since, well, ever. The four-posters at Hogwarts were comfortable enough, as was her bed at home, but this bed was on a completely different level. Of course, the fact that she was locked in this room in Malfoy Manor, awaiting a trip to see Voldemort lessened her guilt a bit.

She wondered again just why she was still here and not being tortured for information somewhere. It had been two days now. They had heard rumors from time to time that Voldemort was traveling, presumably to try and recruit wizards and witches from other countries, although Hermione had never been sure that was true. It seemed that if he wanted more followers, he would send some of his more…pleasant looking Death Eaters rather than go himself. Hermione didn't know anyone that wouldn't be terrified at the sight of him. Although perhaps that was the point, scaring them into support.

Even if that were the case, though, why wouldn't they have left her in the cellar? She knew there was at least one other prisoner down there, that much had been obvious. So it wasn't as if they were no longer keeping people there. The more she'd thought about it, the more that Hermione had been convinced they were trying to psychologically torture her. She was familiar with Stockholm Syndrome and wondered if something along those lines was their aim. The fact that she had only seen Draco's father would make sense. If they could get her dependent on one person for all of her needs, then it would be much easier to turn her, in theory anyway. There was absolutely no possible way that Hermione would betray her friends and the Resistance voluntarily.

She was once again glad that she hadn't seen Charlie's camp. She had attempted to learn Occlumency when Harry was being taught, thinking she could help him, but it was difficult to practice on yourself. She had all but abandoned the study of it once Harry had been kicked out his Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape, but in their year searching for Horcruxes she had begun reading up on the subject again. She knew, though, that even if she had learned anything about it, she would never be able to withstand an assault of her mind by Voldemort. He would discover who else was with her and who was in Charlie's group without much effort, Hermione was sure. Most of them she was fairly sure Voldemort already knew about, but a few, like Poppy and Graham, he likely didn't. Hermione bit her lip, not wanting to give him any information that could help him. She resolved to continue to practice the exercises in the books she'd read on both Muggle meditation and Occlumency itself. She had little else to do after all.

The book that Malfoy had brought her last night had _not_ more interesting than Professor Binns' lectures. Dear Merlin, she didn't think that anything could have been worse than History of Magic class, but she'd been mistaken. The book was so dry, she had no idea why anyone had purchased it in the first place. She had fallen asleep reading it.

Hermione sighed. She might as well shower and dress before her breakfast arrived. She stood from her bed and noticed the book lying open on the floor. She had obviously knocked it from her bed at some point during the night. She picked it up and set it on the bedside table. Maybe she could fling it at the elder Malfoy's head when he brought her breakfast.

Smile making her lips twitch, Hermione made her way into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

The idea about the book had refused to leave her mind the entire time she was in the shower. Hermione knew it was stupid and would likely fail, but if she could catch him unaware, she might be able to distract him enough to get his wand. She hadn't done much wandless magic, although with little else to do, she had been practicing the last two days. She'd had no success so far, so attempting to disarm him or summon his wand was unlikely to work. If she could injure him somehow, though, and could get close enough to him, she might be able to take his wand from him. When he turned to leave the room would be her best chance. He wouldn't be paying her any attention, so focused on leaving as he always was. At least the book might be good from something.

Hermione waited on the settee, heart beating harder as the minutes ticked by. She had the book in her lap, her grip tight on its spine. She had no idea what she was going to do or where she was going to go if she could get out of the room, but she would figure that out once she got out of here. With a wand, she could Disillusion herself at least.

She mentally tried to retrace their journey from the cellars a few days before. Unfortunately, they had turned so many corners and walked down so many corridors, Hermione had little hope of remembering any of it. The one thing she was sure of is that they had climbed two flights of stairs after the one in the cellars, so she was on the third floor. She would simply have to search until she found stairs somewhere.

If she was caught, she fully expected to be brought back to the cellar. She would likely be tortured a bit as well, but she didn't think that they would kill her. She was too big an asset to be killed without trying to get information from her first. The cellar was worse than this room, for certain, but she was a prisoner regardless. It's not as if she hadn't been in worse places since the war began.

Hermione finally heard the click of the lock and watched the doorknob turn. Once again, Draco's father walked into the room, levitating her breakfast tray in front of him. Hermione pretended to be reading the book in her lap, ignoring the man completely. The tray settled onto the table next to the settee. Hermione waited to hear the swish of robes that indicated that Malfoy was leaving, but she heard nothing. Risking a quick glance, she saw that he was standing there watching her.

"Enjoying your reading material?" he asked. Hermione stared at him in shock. It was the first time he'd spoken to her since he had explained about her meals. Quickly recovering herself, she looked back down at her book.

"It's very informative," she replied. Malfoy chuckled. Her head snapped up at the sound.

"Be honest, Miss Granger, it is as dry as the Sahara." Hermione continued to stare at him. She had no idea what was happening. "However, if you are enjoying it that much, then I shall leave you to it." He turned to go and Hermione managed to regain her composure enough to follow through on her original intentions. She closed the book soundlessly and quickly stood. She cocked her arm back to give the book a mighty heave when it seemed to fly from her fingers. She glanced at her hand and then back at Malfoy. He stood holding it in his hand with a smirk on his face.

"I will take it that you did not enjoy it then," he said. "Pity." With that, he spun on his heel and exited the room. Hermione stood staring at the closed door for a few seconds before she screamed in frustration.

* * *

Lucius stood in the corridor, watching her through the transparency spell he had cast on the door. She screamed and then raged around the room for a few minutes before she sunk back onto the settee and put her face in her hands. She eventually sat up and turned to her breakfast with a look of resignation on her face.

He chuckled once more as he looked down at the book in his hands. She had spirit, he had to give her that. Lucius had assumed the moment he gave her the book that she would attempt to use it as a weapon. It was why he had cast a mirror charm on the door when he'd entered the room. Undetectable to her of course, but he saw the moment she rose from the settee to throw the book at him. He had simply summoned it instead. The look of shock on her face had been most enjoyable. He made a mental note to be sure to only bring her much smaller tomes from now on. Striding down the corridor with a smile still on his face, Lucius wondered if Severus would be interested in a game of chess this morning.

* * *

"Draco," Lucius said in relief. His son had not returned to the Manor the night before and it was now nearly noon. When Draco walked into his study and flopped tiredly into one of the armchairs by the fire, Lucius felt an enormous sense of relief. He rose and joined his son. When he studied him, Lucius saw not only the dark circles under Draco's eyes, but also the telltale twitches in his fingers and hands.

Lucius rose and procured a potion from one of the drawers in his desk. A specialty of Severus' for the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse, it had comforted Lucius many nights after his fall from the Dark Lord's grace. He uncorked the vial and handed it to his son, who swallowed it shakily. Lucius pulled the ottoman in front of Draco's chair.

"How bad was it?" Lucius asked.

"Five rounds," Draco replied, his voice hoarse from screaming. "Each one longer than the last." Lucius closed his eyes and squeezed his son's knee. "I didn't even get the worst of it. I don't think that Jugson is going to be doing much of anything anymore, except pissing and shitting himself." Lucius sighed. The more Death Eaters that were lost due to the Resistance or the Dark Lord himself, the more likely that Lucius would be recalled to service. It was a numbers game after all. Disgraced or not, if the Dark Lord needed bodies, he needed bodies.

"Has the search been called off?" Lucius asked.

"The search is never called off but he isn't sending us out for that specific reason anymore," Draco said with a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the chair. "Where's Granger?"

"You need rest, Draco," Lucius said. "We can discuss that later."

"Is she still in the cellar?"

"No, I have moved her to the guest wing on the third floor," Lucius replied. They hadn't used that particular wing in years, not since Draco was small and they regularly held balls and celebrations at the Manor. Lucius had been forced to call Liddy to clean it, as it had been so long since the rooms had been opened.

"Any new information about the prophecy?" Lucius sighed. While the potion helped immensely, sleep was the biggest healer of the tremors and pain after the curse. Draco really needed to rest.

"Nothing new, no," Lucius said, knowing his son would not let it go until they spoke about it. "Severus and I have discussed it further and we are unsure how it will work." Draco gave him a questioning look.

"What will forming an alliance with Granger yield? Does she had some knowledge of how to dispose of the Dark Lord for good? And if she does, why hasn't the Resistance attempted it already?"

"The Dark Lord doesn't make his whereabouts known to many people," Draco pointed out. "Maybe that's where the alliance comes in. She has the knowledge; we know where he is."

"Perhaps," Lucius said. The Dark Lord did move around quite a bit, Draco did not always know where he was on a daily basis. But it seemed unlikely that the Resistance wouldn't have been able to locate him at least once in the last seven months.

"I suppose I should talk to her today," Draco said.

"Not until you rest," Lucius ordered. Draco scowled.

"I'm not five, Father."

"Trust me when I say that rest is exactly what you need right now," Lucius said. As if to prove his point, Draco's left hand began to shake. Lucius stood from the ottoman and offered a hand to his son.

"I can manage on my own," Draco snapped. He rose from his chair and took a few steps before the tremors started again. He reached out blindly for the chair's back, but Lucius was there to take his arm. Draco opened his mouth to protest, then closed it as another shudder went through him.

"Come," Lucius said, leading his no longer protesting son out of the study and up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Hermione threw the latest book to the side with a scowl. It was a small book of poetry, something she had never particularly cared for. Still, this was the most ridiculous poetry she had ever read. She was quite sure that Malfoy senior was bringing her the worst books from his library he could find.

She sighed as she rose from the bed and crossed the room to look out the window. As it was the middle of February, nothing was in bloom and things looked to be a bit overgrown, but Hermione was sure that the gardens would be beautiful in the spring. It was too bad she didn't have something to look at now. Maybe it would ease her boredom somewhat.

She leaned a shoulder up against the glass, watching the sun set. Dinner would be in two hours. What she was going to do until then, Hermione had no idea. She had organized the soaps and shampoos in the bathroom, rescrubbed her clothes until they actually looked clean, counted off the dimensions of the room, more than once. She had counted the tiles in the bathroom and the stripes on the duvet. She had recited potions instructions for all the potions she could remember, listed off dates from History of Magic and practiced the wand movements for every spell she could think of with the hairbrush she'd found in the bathroom. One could only take so many baths, not to mention naps. Last night, she'd been awake half the night because of the nap she'd taken in the afternoon.

She had even attempted the exercises and stretches that she remembered her mother doing every morning. That had only made her sad, however, and she'd ended up crying about her parents for an hour. Hermione wondered if she'd ever see them again. Not that they would recognize her if she did. There were times, and in the last few days there had been quite a few of them, that Hermione wished she had gone with them. Nothing she had done for the last year and a half had made any difference at all anyway. Harry was still dead, Voldemort was in power, and she was stuck here.

She wandered desolately over to the bed, climbing in and pulling the covers over her. What did it matter if she read another book or practiced another spell? She was a prisoner and no one had given her any indication that she was going to leave here anytime soon. Her friends were scattered Merlin knew where and there weren't enough of them anyway. How could just the handful of people in their two groups defeat Voldemort and all his Death Eaters? Hermione swiped at the tears on her cheeks and closed her eyes, the despair and lethargy pulling her into sleep almost immediately.

* * *

She awoke groggily sometime later. The lamps had been lit, something Draco's father usually did when he brought her dinner. Hermione blinked into the soft light of the room, wondering what time it was. She sat up and looked at the table next to the settee. There was no tray of food, but Malfoy must have been here if the lamps were lit. She had probably slept through it and now she wouldn't get dinner either. Sighing, she threw back the duvet and climbed out of bed.

There was no new book lying on the table. He either hadn't brought her one or assumed she was still reading the horrid book of poetry. Hermione used the loo and then walked back into the suite, intent on going back to bed. She might as well if she wasn't going to get dinner or anything new to read.

Just as she'd sat down on the edge of the bed, there was a knock on the door. Her head whipped toward the sound. Draco's father never knocked, he simply walked in and delivered her tray. She had left the bathroom door open one morning and was in the process of dressing when she had heard him come in. She had quickly donned the robes, blushing furiously and hoping that he wouldn't come any further into the room than he normally did. She had made sure to shut the bathroom door after that.

Hermione sat in shock, not knowing what to do. The knock came again, a little louder this time.

"Co-come in," Hermione finally managed. When the door opened, Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. He had a stack of books in one arm and a plate of food in the other. Hermione stared at him, gobsmacked. What on earth was he doing here?

"Granger," he said in acknowledgement as he walked into the room. He set the plate on the table by the settee and the books on the furniture itself. "Your dinner came back to the kitchen uneaten, so I thought you might be hungry."

_He_ thought _she_ might be hungry? Hermione could do nothing but stare at him. She had no idea what the hell was going on, but she wasn't sure that she liked it.

"Father told me he had been bringing you books, but his choices have been less than stellar," Draco continued. "I brought you a few that I thought you might enjoy more." He looked over at her and Hermione couldn't read the expression on his face.

"What is going on?" she finally said.

"I brought you a sandwich and books," Draco replied.

"Why?" she asked, her voice harsh.

"I thought you would like-" he began but Hermione jumped up from the bed and shook her head.

"No, why am I _here_? Why wasn't I left in the cellars? Why haven't I been taken to You-Know-Who? And why are you acting like we haven't been enemies for the last eight years of our lives?" Her voice had risen to almost a shout by the end of her questioning.

"Do you _want_ to be taken to see the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"Of course not," Hermione snapped.

"Then I don't know what you're complaining about. You've got a comfortable room, three meals a day, clothes on your back. I've brought you books and food. Can't you just say thank you?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You captured me and took me from my friends. You threw me in your cellar and then left without a word, a cellar that houses other prisoners. Then, your father shows up and brings me here without a word as to why no matter how many times I ask and you expect me to just say _thank you_?" She nearly started screaming anew when she saw the smirk on his face.

"You can't just accept things at face value, can you, Granger? Always with the questions."

"Are you having me on right now?" she demanded, her face turning red with anger. "If the same thing had happened to you, what in the hell would you think?" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"I think I would thank the gods that I wasn't still stuck in that cellar and then I'd eat my sandwich," he said with another smirk. Hermione made a noise of frustration, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"Why. am. I. here. Malfoy?"

"You've always been so easy to rile, Granger," Draco chuckled. "But you're also one of the smartest witches I know." Hermione stilled at that. He couldn't have just given her a compliment, surely. "You must have _some_ idea as to why you haven't been turned over to the Dark Lord and why your accommodations have improved."

She stared at him, feeling completely off kilter. Draco Malfoy had brought her food and books he thought she would _enjoy_ and on top of everything else, he had just complimented her intelligence. She couldn't get her thoughts straight in her mind. He stood there with that infuriating smirk on his face while Hermione tried to compose herself.

Of course, she had ideas, but they were all ridiculous. He'd been in Death Eater robes that day and she knew he had the Dark Mark. His family were some of the biggest believers in Pureblood supremacy and his father was one of Voldemort's inner circle. To think that the Malfoys, both of them, were anything other than loyal Death Eaters was ludicrous. And because of that it was also absurd to think that either of them would want her for sexual reasons. She was sure that both of them could get any woman they wanted, the fact that his father was married notwithstanding. Not to mention that they saw her as a dirty Mudblood.

She supposed they could want to use her brain, for what she had no idea, but if they thought she was going to research some new spell or potion to use against the Resistance or Muggles, they might as well kill her right now. Because she would _never_ do that in a million years. That left turning her, which would also never happen, but she was sure they were both arrogant enough to think they could.

"I assume you think that by being pleasant to me, by providing me with books and food and not taking me to You-Know-Who that I'll be so grateful you can eventually manipulate me to your side. You keep me isolated from everyone except the two of you and I'll have no choice but to rely on you for everything which will eventually change my mind about what terrible people you are." Draco simply stared at her saying nothing. "But I can promise you, Malfoy, you can do whatever you like. I will _never_ join you."

"Well, then, I suppose there isn't much left to say, is there?" Draco said after a few moments of silence. "Enjoy the books." With that, he turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Hermione stared at the closed door in disbelief. Had she guessed correctly? Did Malfoy, either of them, really think that they could turn her to Voldemort's side, just like that? Harry Potter was her _best friend_ and she was _Muggle-born_. Draco might have been a horrible little ferret, but he wasn't thick.

Hermione sank down onto the settee, starting at the empty fireplace. Something was going on and she hated that she didn't know what it was.

* * *

Well?" Lucius asked as Draco came back into his study. Draco shrugged.

"It went as I thought it would," he said as he walked to the sideboard to help himself to a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Elaborate, please," Lucius said, a bit impatiently.

"I brought her the books and the food, I was polite, and she refused to have anything to do with me." Lucius' eyes narrowed and he exchanged a look with Severus.

"For fuck's sake I even complimented her," Draco said with a derisive laugh. "She basically told me to go fuck myself."

"Of course, she did," Severus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked.

"You spent the six years of your schooling together tormenting her and her friends. You now bear the Mark of the very people that wish to exterminate her kind, as well as anyone associated with her side. You thought complimenting her wouldn't make her suspicious?" Severus shook his head in amusement. "I believe I warned you this was the wrong approach."

"Father takes her food and a book every day," Draco protested.

"Yes, food that he delivers with no conversation and books which are hardly anything that Miss Granger would be interested in reading, of which your father is entirely aware. I am quite sure that Miss Granger is also aware that your father knows this."

"So, because I brought her books that I thought she would actually _want_ to read, she immediately mistrusts me?"

"Partly," Severus said. "I assume you also engaged in conversation?"

"Possibly," Draco said sullenly.

"Did she ask you why she was here?" Lucius asked.

"Yes."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that she was smart enough to have some idea why she was here," Draco replied. Severus shook his head and Lucius actually pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What? I thought the point was to get her to work with me?"

"It is, Draco, but you cannot go from hating one another one moment to complimenting and being cordial to her the next." Draco sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"I just want this to be over," he said. Lucius heard the brokenness in his voice and something twisted in his gut.

"We all do," Lucius said quietly. "We will just have to work harder to convince her."

"What if I told her about-" Draco began, but his father immediately shook his head.

"You cannot tell her about the Weasleys," Lucius replied. "They have no training in Occlumency and if the Dark Lord visited and decided to read their minds all of this would be for nothing."

"The Weasleys don't need to know about _her_ ," Draco countered.

"Do you think that she will believe you without proof?" Severus asked. Draco sighed.

"No," he finally said. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Did you at least bring the titles I suggested?" Severus asked.

"Of course," Draco replied.

"Then, perhaps, she will have some inkling after examining them."

"Stay away for a day or two, Draco," Lucius said. "I will continue to bring her meals and not answer any of her questions. Perhaps that will help reset the equilibrium." Draco nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hermione sat staring into the fireplace going over the conversation with Malfoy over and over in her mind. She couldn't reconcile any of it with the Malfoy she knew. He had never once been even remotely polite to her. Sneering and scathing remarks were all she had ever gotten from him. And when she insisted that she would never be turned by him, he had looked disappointed and almost…despondent. She had no idea what to make of it.

Her stomach growled loudly and Hermione turned to the sandwich and crisps Malfoy had brought her. She picked up the plate and took a bite, glancing at the stack of books sitting next to her. She picked up the first one and read the title – _Theories on Longevity._ Hermione's brow furrowed. Why would Malfoy think she would want to read this? She flipped through a few pages and realized that in addition to being a theoretical book, it also discussed different methods of achieving immortality. She saw mention of the Philosopher's Stone and Horcruxes in a quick perusal.

She set the book aside and looked through the others. There was a book on necromancy, a slim, incredibly old volume that she discovered was solely about Horcruxes, another on advanced shielding charms and an archaic journal of a wizard who had obviously been trying to develop a potion to give eternal youth. She frowned as she took in the stack. They were all books on how to extend one's life or prevent death from happening in the first place.

Her conversation with Draco flitted through her mind again.

" _But you're also one of the smartest witches I know. You must have some idea as to why you haven't been turned over to the Dark Lord and why your accommodations have improved."_

Hermione shook her head. If it had been anyone else but a Death Eater, she might think that they were trying to find a way to destroy Voldemort. But not Malfoy, and _especially_ not his father. She was almost completely convinced now that they were hoping to turn her, using books like this to manipulate her into thinking they wanted the same thing she did, the same thing the Light did. But that was impossible. Hermione glanced at the books again before picking them up and setting the stack next to the door. She crossed the room and picked up the book of poetry, settling on the settee with her sandwich to read more horrible poems.

* * *

When Lucius entered Miss Granger's rooms the following morning, he noticed the stack of books by the door, but ignored them. He delivered her breakfast tray as usual and turned to leave the room.

"You can take those," she said before he had gotten the door even halfway open. He turned and looked at her questioningly and she indicated the stack of books. "I won't be needing them."

"You appreciated the poetry then," Lucius said smoothly. He caught the near grimace on her face before she was able to mask it into a neutral expression. He held back a smirk.

"It was fine," she replied.

"I shall bring you another by the same author with your lunch then." And then he swept from the room, leaving the books where she had placed them. He heard her annoyed huff just before he closed the door and chuckled once the wards were back in place. She might not have been cooperative, but she _was_ entertaining, he had to admit.


	7. Making the Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally explains why they want Hermione's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos and especially to those that review! Enjoy!

The next two days passed in much the same manner. The stack of books remained by the door, ignored by Lucius each and every time he came into the room. He had continued to bring the poetry books, a new one each day. He wasn't sure which was more absurd, that the author had managed to get more than one book of those hideous poems published or that the Malfoy library held them all. He had made it a point to destroy each one after the Granger girl had finished with them. If she read them at all, that is.

The stack of books Draco had brought was always the same when he entered the room, titles in the same order, their spot on the floor never moving. It was possible that she was reading them and simply returning them before he came into the room, but he had begun varying his arrival time by up to thirty minutes every meal and had not caught her at it yet. Lucius honestly didn't think that she was reading them; he was well aware of her stubbornness. A typical Gryffindor trait, although one embraced fully by Miss Granger it appeared.

He wondered how long it would take before she broke down and read one of the books Draco had delivered. Lucius had brought the last book of poetry to her today; he would have to spend some time in the library this afternoon to find something equally as repulsive.

Severus thought Lucius was being a bit ridiculous, but Lucius had to get entertainment where he could. Salazar knew not much else about his life was enjoyable.

Draco had been called this morning for the first time since the Dark Lord had expressed his wrath for the loss of the Resistance. The two day respite had been good for his son, although Lucius couldn't help but be concerned about finding him in the conservatory with the Weasley girl yesterday afternoon. She'd had a hand on his arm, looking at him in concern when Lucius had walked in. There had been naked emotion on Draco's face, a despair so profound that it had frozen Lucius in his tracks and he sucked in a breath at the sight.

They had moved apart immediately when they noticed him, a mask dropping back down over Draco's face as he raised his Occlumency shields. Ginevra had scurried to her feet and fled the room, not looking at Lucius as she passed. Draco had given his father a short glare before he too rose and left. Lucius had grabbed his son's arm as he passed, but Draco had only told him to leave it and shrugged out of Lucius' grip.

Draco refused to speak of it later when Lucius had broached the subject with him. Sighing, Lucius had acquiesced to his son's wishes and sought out Severus in his quarters instead. They had given him the east wing on the second floor, both because of its distance from the rest of the house and because it was like a small flat, complete with a kitchenette where Severus could prepare his own meals. To Lucius' knowledge, the Weasley women were still unaware of Severus' presence. Although with the burgeoning closeness between Draco and Miss Weasley, Lucius had more cause for worry. Draco would never betray his godfather, of that Lucius had no doubt, but given Miss Weasley's seemingly free reign over where she travelled in the house, Lucius was going to have to speak to his son eventually.

"What is your objection?" Severus asked as they sat by his fire, glasses of brandy in their hands.

"What do you think my objection is, Severus?"

"Miss Weasley is a Pureblood, so you certainly cannot fault her in that area. Although, she is a blood traitor so there is that I suppose."

"Blood status has nothing to do with it," Lucius snapped. Severus raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Lucius sighed. "She is a distraction. One he does not need right now with all that is going on."

"Perhaps she is a comfort," Severus replied. Lucius looked up at him. "Draco has been through much in the last few months. He lost his mother, he is being forced to serve a master he no longer believes in, if he ever did. Miss Weasley lost her father and was held captive by a sadistic bastard for months before Draco rescued her. They have likely formed a bond over those things."

Lucius sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"I do not want him to lose focus and make a mistake. One that could get him killed."

"You assume that a friendship with Miss Weasley would be a liability."

"And you do not?" Lucius asked in surprise. Severus gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

"He is a young man," Severus replied. "If a pretty girl wants to help him feel better, who are any of us to deny them?" Lucius stared at him in disbelief.

"Have you gone completely mad?"

"Perhaps," Severus said, sipping his brandy. Lucius studied him intently for a few moments.

"Do not start telling me that after your near death experience you have a whole new appreciation for life, Severus," Lucius said. "If you do, I will know that someone has slipped something in your tea." Severus snorted.

"No," he said. He looked intently at Lucius. "I still would have rather you had left me in the Shack." The two men stared at one another. Severus had been extremely angry when he had recovered enough to realize what Lucius had done. He had not expected to survive the war and had made his peace with that, welcomed it, in fact. Lucius forcing him back into the world of the living had not set well with Severus for weeks. In fact, he had refused to talk to Lucius for days after finding out.

"Yes, well, I won't apologize for it again. You are my oldest friend; I was not about to lose you as well." Severus said nothing in response and they turned their attentions back to Draco.

"Draco is intelligent and knows what is at stake, he will not let any kind of relationship with Miss Weasley affect him."

"As you say," Lucius replied, not at all sure of that.

"It does, however, pose a different problem."

"And what is that?"

"If the prophecy is to be interpreted the way I suspect, I am unsure if Draco will be able to follow through." Lucius shook his head in exasperation.

"As I said, I do not agree with you about that."

"And as _I_ said, there is more than one fair-haired Dark wizard on the premises." Lucius glared at his friend, while Severus made no attempt to hide his smirk.

"Now I know that you have gone mad." Severus chuckled as he sipped at his drink.

* * *

Hermione eyed the books once again. The stack that Malfoy had brought her still sat by the door. Draco's father had completely ignored it every time he came into the room. He still brought her a new book every day, something ridiculously inane, although she had to admit that she had secretly enjoyed the trashy romance novel he had brought her yesterday more than she thought she would. She would never tell him that, of course, but if he continued bringing her those as he had the poetry books, it wouldn't be completely horrible.

She had now been here for over a week and Hermione was itching to see something, anything, besides this room. She spent more and more time standing at the window, staring out over the grounds just to have something different to look at.

The clothing situation was becoming a concern as well. She had been cycling through the same three sets of robes, as well as her own clothing, but everything needed a good cleaning. She was hesitant to wash out the robes in the sink as she had no idea how to clean silk or whatever ridiculous material they were made from. With her luck, she would ruin them. Not to mention that washing her knickers and bra every night still did not change the fact that she had been wearing the same underwear. She wondered if the elder Malfoy would give her the clothes out of her beaded bag if she asked.

Actually, she really wished that Draco would visit again. She thought about Ron and her friends all the time. While she knew that most of them had gotten away, she had no idea what Charlie and Kingsley's fate had been. Although, she was quite sure that had they still been there when Malfoy had captured her, he would have gotten them as well. Hermione was also quite sure that had they been captured or killed, the elder Malfoy would have been gloating about it. She supposed that Draco wouldn't give her any information if she asked anyway, but it was worth a try.

But she had not seen Draco again after the one time he had visited. She had been a bit surprised by that, actually. He didn't seem the type to give up so easily. She had continued to think on what he'd said, along with contemplating the subjects of the books he had brought. The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. Either he wanted to find a way to get rid of Voldemort or he wanted her to research how to give someone else immortality, or at least a prolonged life. Neither made any kind of sense to her. Draco wasn't stupid, if he or someone else he was close to wanted to become immortal, there were ways to do and they wouldn't need her to research it. But there was no possible way that he would want to kill Voldemort. That was absurd.

But the thought wouldn't leave her. Hermione pondered it as she stood at the window, while she was in the shower, as she ate her meals. It made absolutely no sense to her, but yet, she couldn't shake the thought. She remembered what Harry had told her when Draco and Dumbledore had been on the Astronomy Tower. How upset Draco had been, how he had been afraid for himself and his parents, how he had lowered his wand in the end. She also remembered how Draco had looked during sixth year, there had been a constant shadow over his face, he looked almost haunted. And he had virtually given up the taunts and sneers towards them, never once going out of his way to confront them as he usually did.

Even if she believed that Draco might want to bring Voldemort down, and she was by no means even _close_ to being convinced of that, it didn't explain his father. Lucius Malfoy was the bigot of bigots. Overshadowed only by the fanatical blood purity of the Blacks and possibly the Lestranges, there was absolutely no way on _earth_ that Lucius Malfoy wanted Voldemort defeated. Malfoy had finally gotten what he wanted, the Dark Lord in power, Muggle-borns imprisoned or dead, and Purebloods ruling society. The Light, although not completely crushed as of yet, was in hiding and still suffering losses. She was sure that Voldemort and the Death Eaters thought it only a matter of time before the rest were found and taken care of.

And so, why, and _how_ , exactly, would Draco be able to enlist Hermione's help in taking down Voldemort right under his father's nose? His father had seen the books for Merlin's sake. He knew that Draco brought them and had to know what their purpose was. Not to mention that the elder Malfoy was allowing her to remain in this suite instead of being locked up in the cellar or turned over to Voldemort.

Hermione rubbed her forehead with her fingertips. All of this was giving her a headache. She had to be wrong about why Draco had brought her the books. There had to be another reason that she just hadn't figured out yet.

There was a click and the door swung open, revealing the elder Malfoy with her lunch. She stayed where she was near the window as he levitated the tray to the side table along with another book. Hermione saw it looked to be another of the trashy romances and wondered if he had made a special trip to a bookstore to get them. Surely the Malfoy library didn't house those kinds of books.

"Miss Granger," he greeted with a nod of his head. This was something he had begun doing in the last few days. She never responded, not unless he asked her a direct question and even then, not always. Today, though, she had a question for him.

"Do you know what happened to my bag?" she asked. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her and she nearly rolled her eyes. "When Draco kidnapped me, I had a small bag in my pocket. He took it along with my wand."

"And I suppose you think I am just going to give it back to you?" he asked with amusement. This time Hermione did roll her eyes.

"I would like my clothes," she said.

"You have been provided with clothing."

"Clothes that haven't been cleaned for almost two weeks."

"I will ensure that they are cleaned," he said, waving his wand at the wardrobe. Hermione knew that if she opened it now, the robes would be gone, sent to his House Elves for washing no doubt.

"I need…other things besides robes," she said.

"I fail to see what else you could possibly need, Miss Granger. If it is your Muggle clothing that you seek, then I feel you shall be disappointed." He looked her up and down, lip curled at her current attire, which happened to be the jeans and jumper she was wearing when Draco captured her. Hermione huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"I need undergarments," she finally said. Malfoy stared at her for a few moments. She thought she saw a slight flush on his cheeks and held back a smirk. She sighed in faux irritation instead. "Knickers, I need knickers, Mr. Malfoy."

"I am quite aware of what the word undergarments means, Miss Granger," he said in a clipped voice.

"My apologies. You looked a bit confused." This time she allowed the smirk to appear on her face. He looked at her murderously and cleared his throat.

"I shall inquire as to the whereabouts of your bag."

"Thank you," Hermione said sweetly as she crossed the room to the settee and picked up her lunch tray. She watched Draco's father from the corner of her eye as he finally turned and left the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, she broke into a wide grin. It had been quite fun to see him squirm, even a little bit.

* * *

Lucius walked down the corridor carrying the infernal bag in his hand. They had searched it, of course, just after she had been brought here. He had to admit that he had been surprised by the undetectable extension charm. Extension charms were heavily monitored by the Ministry, the fact that Miss Granger had managed to cast one that was undetectable was impressive. The same charm was on the Malfoy library, on a much larger scale, of course.

There had been nothing of much consequence in the bag, books, clothing, a few blankets, and some food. There had been a few galleons and sickles, as well as some Muggle coins. Lucius had put the bag and her wand into the safe in his study, not wanting anyone to accidentally come across it.

Earlier, he had removed the rest of the contents, shrunk them, and placed them in a small locked box that he returned to his safe. The bag now only held clothing, which he would have Miss Granger remove. She would not be allowed to keep the bag. Lucius had no idea if the summoning charm on her meal trays could be circumvented by placing the items in the bag. The last thing that he needed was for her to be in possession of any cutlery that could be used as a weapon.

He was not particularly keen on giving her the rest of her Muggle clothing, both because he didn't wish her to think that he had capitulated and because he didn't care for most Muggle attire, especially the denim trousers and jumpers that young people seemed to favor. However, he flatly refused to sort through the clothing just to bring her the undergarments. Although, he wondered what her reaction would be if he had. The thought stopped him in the corridor contemplating for a moment. She had caught him off guard yesterday with her request. It might be entertaining to engage in a little quid pro quo.

Smirking to himself, Lucius opened the bag and summoned the shirts, jumpers, and trousers. He left them in a neat pile on the floor next to her door. After checking to see where Miss Granger was in the room using his transparency spell on the door, he unlocked it and stepped inside.

Her head whipped up in surprise, it was not, after all, one of her mealtimes. He was amused to see that she was reading the second of the romance novels he had brought her. His mother had had a fondness for the ridiculous things and as such, there was a quite a collection in one of the far corners of the library. She quickly shoved the book between the cushions on the settee. Her eyes lit on the bag he held in his hand and then flew back to his face.

"The items you requested," he said imperiously, holding out the bag. "You will remove them and return the bag." She stood, taking the bag from his outstretched hand. She glanced at him once before walking towards the wardrobe. She opened the bag and stuck her hand inside. Lucius could see her eyes widen for the fraction of a second, before she schooled her features. The telltale blush creeping up her neck, however, told another story.

He waited for a few moments as she pulled out a handful of fabric from the bag, shoving it into the wardrobe with her back to him.

"I trust everything is in order?" he said. She froze, the blush travelling higher up her neck. He had been right; this was a delightful display.

"Yes, thank you," she said. He was impressed that her voice sounded relatively normal. When she finished transferring her things to the wardrobe, she closed the doors, but did not turn around. He was quite sure that she was trying to get her blush under control.

"The bag, Miss Granger," Lucius said. She finally turned toward him and he could not help but smirk at the twin spots of color on her cheeks. As she handed him the bag, he could see the furious look in her eyes. Ah yes, this had been _most_ enjoyable. Even as the thought struck him, though, he felt an overwhelming wave of sadness. It had been a long time since he had playfully teased a woman, something he and Narcissa had particularly enjoyed back when their lives had been their own.

He turned on his heel and left the room, summoning the pile of clothing in the corridor and directing it back into the bag. He strode toward his study to drown his melancholy.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a bloody infuriating arse! Hermione couldn't believe that he had actually gone through her bag and her clothes like that. And then he'd _smirked_ about it, enjoying every moment of her discomfort. _You did ask for it_ a voice inside her head that sounded suspiciously like Ron said. She flopped unceremoniously on her bed with a huff. She wasn't sure why she should have expected anything less from the man.

She had to admit, she hadn't seen the sadistic cruelty in his eyes when she'd turned to face him, only genuine amusement. That had surprised her. She had expected humiliating the Mudblood would have been something he would have taken great joy in. But it had seemed nothing more than how Harry or Ron would have reacted after teasing her. Somehow, she couldn't wrap her mind around Lucius Malfoy teasing anyone about anything.

There had been something else in his eyes as well, something besides the amusement. Something almost…sad was the only word she could think of to describe it. She wasn't sure why teasing her would make him sad, but there it was.

Still, at least she had clean knickers now, even if Draco's father had likely seen every single pair of them. The thought brought another wave of heat to her cheeks. She stood in a huff and opened the wardrobe, pulling out a clean bra and a pair of knickers and headed to the bathroom for a soak in the tub.

* * *

Hermione was still contemplating the afternoon's events when her dinner was delivered. Instead of the elder Malfoy, however, it was Draco levitating the tray into the room. He glanced at the stack of books near the door but didn't comment.

"Granger," he said as he set the tray on the table.

"Malfoy," she returned. Instead of leaving as she expected him to, Draco moved to the chair near the settee and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, she shrugged and picked up her dinner tray.

"How are you?" he finally asked. She had just put a bite of chicken into her mouth and she turned to look at him incredulously.

"Sorry?" she finally said, once she had chewed and swallowed.

"It was a simple question, Granger."

"You took me away from my friends, you've locked me up and you're asking me how I _am_?"

"I would hardly call being housed in a comfortable suite, fed and clothed being locked up."

"I'm not allowed to leave, am I?" she asked. He said nothing. "Then what else would you call it?" Draco sighed, then uncrossed his legs and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"I'm not your enemy, Granger." She snorted.

"Could have fooled me." She took another bite of her dinner, trying to ignore him. Her earlier wish that he would return was quickly evaporating. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the scrape of cutlery on Hermione's plate the only sound.

"Ask me what you want to know," Draco finally said. Hermione froze mid-chew and swiveled to look at him. There were many things she wanted to know, but few that she thought he would actually answer. This was some kind of trick or trap, although what he thought he would get out of it, she didn't know. She decided on the most pressing question.

"Was anyone else captured the day you took me?"

"You mean Shacklebolt and whichever other Weasley was with you?" Hermione tried not to let the shock show on her face, but she knew she had been unsuccessful when he chuckled.

"How did you-?" she began, but he interrupted her.

"I know a lot of things, Granger." She stared at him. "To answer your question, no, no one else was captured. As far as I know, they're all safe and sound. And I would know if they weren't." Hermione's eyes narrowed. While she had no current knowledge of the inner workings of the Death Eaters, she wouldn't have thought that Draco would be in the inner circle. His father, likely, but Draco had only been a Death Eater for a couple of years. His father could have told him, she supposed.

Although, thinking back to their capture at the Manor nearly a year ago now, Hermione remembered how haggard the Malfoys had looked, all three of them. His father had made some comment about all being forgiven if they were the ones to turn Harry over to Voldemort. But their subsequent escape must have enraged Voldemort. How would Draco be trusted now? She wanted to ask all of this, and more, but she refrained, focusing on the topic at hand.

"How did they get away?"

"No one was alerted to their presence." Hermione had completely forgotten about her dinner at this point.

"But you saw them there."

"Yes," Draco replied. She stared at him again.

"That makes no sense."

"Doesn't it?" His eyes flicked to the pile of books near the door and then back to her. Silence reigned in the room.

"Why am I here, Malfoy?"

"I think you know the answer to that," he said. He stared at her for a moment longer, then rose from his chair. He levitated the stack of books and settled them on the floor next to the settee. Just before he turned to leave, he cast a warming charm on her food.

"You should finish that," he said. "You haven't got much time before it disappears." With that, he turned and left the room.

Hermione stared at the door as her mind reeled with what had just happened. But it couldn't be, it just couldn't. Draco Malfoy had not just admitted to working against Voldemort. And he had certainly not just asked for her help.

* * *

"Well?" Lucius asked once Draco had joined him and Severus.

"I'm positive she's figured it out," Draco said. "I just don't think she wants to believe it."

"Understandable," Severus said. "It goes against everything you have allowed her to know about you over the years."

"I still don't understand why we can't just tell her about the prophecy," Draco said with a sigh.

"I believe you are aware of Miss Granger's disdain for Divination," Severus said.

"She seemed to believe the prophecy about Potter," Draco replied.

"I do not know that she believed in it so much as she knew that the Dark Lord believed it," Severus continued. "And as such, would continue to come after Potter until the prophecy was fulfilled."

"Besides, she must enter an alliance willingly," Lucius reminded his son. "We do not want her to agree to help just because she knows of the prophecy's existence."

"It would be a hell of a lot easier to convince her that way," Draco groused.

"I do not doubt your ability to make her see reason," Lucius replied. Draco snorted.

"We're keeping her prisoner and you think I'll be able to make her see reason?"

"She has a comfortable suite, food, clothing, books," Lucius began, but Draco shook his head.

"She's still a prisoner, Father. Which she was quick to remind me of."

"Are you suggesting we let her go and hope that she will still work with us?" Lucius demanded.

"Of course not, but," Draco trailed off with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Draco, she cannot have the run of the house. If the Dark Lord made an unannounced visit and found her-" Lucius shook his head, just imagining what the punishment would be.

"What if I took Ginny to see her?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely not," Lucius said, even as Severus shook his head. "They cannot know, either of them."

"Why not? I think it would go a long way to convincing Granger that I'm serious."

"As we have said before, neither of those women know a scrap of Occlumency," Lucius said. "They would be open books should the Dark Lord decide to read their minds."

"I've been teaching Ginny," Draco said. Both Severus and Lucius looked at him in surprise. "It wouldn't do me any good if he found out how she's been treated since she's been here."

"And how has she been treated?" Lucius asked.

"Obviously better than she was with Rodolphus." Father and son stared at one another for a few moments. Draco's face was unreadable and Lucius bit back a sigh.

"Her progress?" Severus asked, breaking the stalemate between the two Malfoys.

"She's improving, but it's still relatively easy to break through."

"Then you have answered your own question," Severus said.

"Then let me just tell Granger that they're here," Draco said, repeating his earlier request.

"Again, do you honestly think she will believe you without proof?" Lucius asked.

"I could show her," Draco said. "Disillusion her or something and let her see them."

"No," Lucius replied.

"Father-" Draco began to protest, but Lucius shook his head.

"No," Lucius repeated.

"I agree with your father, Draco," Severus said. "If it becomes necessary, then it is something that we can revisit."

"Fine," Draco snapped, sounding a bit like he had in his younger days when he did not get his way. Lucius allowed a small smile at the memory.

"For now, we should allow her some time to think about what you have said before you speak with her again." Draco nodded. Lucius knew that he still did not agree, but he seemed to have acquiesced for now. Lucius wished once again that the burden for all of this had not fallen on his son's shoulders. He was under enough pressure as it was. Severus' words echoed in Lucius' head – _he is not the only fair-haired Dark wizard on the premises_. Lucius shook his head. Utter rubbish.

* * *

Since her talk with Malfoy, his father continued to bring her meals, as well as more of the romance novels. Hermione, however, had finally begun reading the books Draco had brought. She still wasn't convinced that he actually wanted to bring down Voldemort, but she had decided to try and garner as much information as she could before he came to speak with her again.

The book on necromancy had turned her stomach. The one on Horcruxes had been nearly as horrible. It was, however, thankfully short. The journal of the potions master that had been trying to create the eternal youth potion had been rather fascinating, actually. While Hermione had always been skilled at potions, it was because she was meticulous when following the directions. She had never been creative in discovering improvements or different uses for ingredients. Reading the process of doing so had intrigued her. The book on shield charms had been quite informative and she spent time practicing the wand movements using her hairbrush. She was now working her way through the last volume, a theoretical book on how to extend one's life using a variety of methods. Most, she was sure, were rubbish, but given the fact that horcruxes and the Philosopher's stone were mentioned, perhaps they had more merit than she first thought.

She closed the book and leaned her head against the back of the settee. Some of her worry was gone now that she knew Kingsley and Charlie were all right. She still didn't trust Malfoy and she wasn't sure she ever could. If she knew the reason for his change in allegiance, then perhaps that would help. It had to have been something big if what he was insinuating was true. One just didn't change their beliefs overnight.

The door clicked open and she looked up, not realizing it was time for dinner already. Draco stood in the doorway with her tray. Her brow furrowed as she realized it looked much larger than usual this evening.

"Evening, Granger," he said as he closed the door and warded it.

"Malfoy." She watched him as he conjured a small table and two chairs, then set the tray on the table.

"I thought I'd join you for dinner this evening," he said. She sat and stared at him.

"You want to eat dinner with me," she said, look of disbelief on her face.

"Not particularly, but it will give us a chance to discuss things." Malfoy ignored her as he uncovered the tray and set the plates and cutlery on the table. Hermione watched him; her brain seemingly frozen for the moment. When he had finished, he looked over at her expectantly, gesturing to one of the chairs.

"Will you answer my questions?" Hermione blurted. He stared at her for a few moments.

"As much as I am able to," he finally said. "Now please sit, the time limit hasn't changed on the tray." Hermione got to her feet and made her way to the table. He remained on his feet until she was seated and then sat down himself. At least he hadn't tried to pull out her chair for her. She would have known for sure that he was confunded or something if he had.

He had obviously decided not to waste any more of his manners on her as he immediately dug into his food before she had even gotten her napkin on her lap. They ate in silence, Hermione continually glancing at him between bites. Malfoy, however, seemed to be singularly focused on his meal. It was like sitting with Ron again, although much neater with no open-mouthed chewing.

"I see you've read started reading the books," he said after a time. Hermione looked up at him and saw that he was nearly finished with his food. She hadn't noticed earlier, but there were two smaller plates with treacle tart. Malfoy had pulled one in front of himself. Hermione felt a pang as she thought of Harry and his favorite dessert.

"I've _finished_ reading the books," she said. "Well, mostly. I'm almost done with that one." She pointed at the book she had been reading when Malfoy came in. His eyebrows rose in surprise. She rolled her eyes.

"There isn't much else to do, Malfoy."

"Suppose not," he agreed. "Any thoughts?"

"Plenty," Hermione replied. They stared at one another.

"Care to share?"

"A lot of it is gruesome."

"No argument there." Hermione was a bit taken aback. "What, you think because I'm a Death Eater, I love all kinds of Dark Magic, no matter what it is?"

"The thought did cross my mind." Malfoy snorted and Hermione had to hold back a smile. There was silence for a few minutes as they concentrated on their dessert. Hermione couldn't eat more than a few bites. Treacle tart had never been her favorite and it reminded her too much of Harry.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked when the tray and all of the dishes suddenly disappeared.

"Doing what?" Malfoy asked. She sighed in frustration.

"You know, this isn't going to work if you insist on continually talking in riddles."

"Then maybe you should be a bit more specific in your questions," Malfoy snapped back.

"Why do you want to defeat You-Know-Who?" Hermione retorted. She assumed the taboo on his name was still in place. Malfoy was silent for so long that she didn't think he was going to answer. She sighed and rose to leave the table. He'd said he would answer her questions as much as he was able and she didn't think this was some huge secret. If he wanted her help, he was going to have to give her _something_.

"He killed my mother," Malfoy said, so quietly, Hermione wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. She stopped, stunned, and stared at him.

"What?" He was looking down at the table, hands clenched into fists.

"It was when Potter went to meet him in the Forest." Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She had no idea what had happened when Harry had gone to meet Voldemort, only that he hadn't come out alive.

"The Dark Lord sent the killing curse at Potter and they both collapsed for a few minutes. When the Dark Lord got up, he told my mother to check and see if Potter was dead. She said that he was." Hermione was barely breathing as Malfoy looked up at her. "But he wasn't. My mother lied because she knew that if Potter was dead, the Dark Lord would take his body back to the castle and she could try to find me. She died because she was desperate to get to me." The pain on his face was so raw that Hermione felt herself taking an involuntary step forward, reaching out a hand to comfort him. The second she did so, his expression shuttered and a blank look came over his face.

"I don't, I don't understand," Hermione was having a hard time processing what he was saying. Harry was dead, she had seen his body herself.

"Bellatrix. She thought that she saw something when the Dark Lord was torturing what he thought was Potter's corpse. Some twitch or movement or something, I don't know. When she checked Potter herself, she reported that he was alive. The Dark Lord killed him again and this time, it stuck. But my mother," Malfoy trailed off and took a breath. "My mother was accused of being a traitor and he killed her."

Hermione sank back down into her chair in disbelief. Harry had been alive. Alive! He had survived yet another encounter with Voldemort and lived through it. If not for Bellatrix Lestrange things might have ended much differently. A wave of nausea coursed through her and she covered her mouth with her hand. They might have won. Harry might have found some way to destroy Voldemort and they might have won!

"Oh, god," she said, putting her face in her hands. Everything could be different. She had never been so glad that someone was dead before, as she was that Mrs. Weasley had killed Bellatrix. Although, knowing what she did now, Hermione would have liked the chance to do it herself.

"That's why I want him dead," Malfoy said lowly. Hermione pulled in a breath. She could fall apart later, but right now, she had one more question to ask.

"Why me?" Malfoy looked at her questioningly. "You could have captured anyone that day or any other day for that matter. Why me?" Malfoy studied her for a few minutes, obviously ordering his thoughts.

"I don't like you, Granger. That's no secret. But it's also no secret that you're smart, brilliant actually. You were Potter's best friend and know things other people probably don't. If anyone can help us figure this out, it's you."

"Us?"

"My father wants the same thing I want."

"Your father wants me to help you bring down You-Know-Who," Hermione said voice full of skepticism.

"My father loved my mother," Malfoy said. Hermione couldn't help but look doubtful. "I know your opinion of him, of her too, most likely. But they loved each other. She died because she was so frantic to find me that she would have done _anything_ to get to the castle. Including lie to the Dark Lord. That's not something I am going to let go unavenged and neither will my father."

"So that's all this is about then? Revenge?" Malfoy was silent for a few moments.

"I don't think you'd believe that my mother's death has would suddenly completely change my worldview." She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again. She likely wouldn't believe that, actually.

"I've been taught to believe certain things my entire life," Malfoy said. "I can't say that I've changed my mind about some of those things. But what the Dark Lord has been doing to achieve his goals, the things he allows to happen, the things he encourages, that I cannot stomach."

"But you're a Death Eater," she argued. He shrugged.

"Not by choice." She stared at him as he rose from the table. "Think about what I've said. I'll be back tomorrow for your answer." He turned and walked to the door.

"Malfoy," she said softly as he reached it. He looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your mother." He gave her a quick nod and then left the room. Hermione stared at the door, tears running down her cheeks as she thought about everything that they had lost. All of them.

* * *

"You did what?" Lucius asked, his tone deadly quiet.

"You heard me," Draco said tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Lucius glared at his son, jaw tight, hands curling into fists. Draco sighed.

"How, exactly, did you think this was going to go? Did you think that she would agree to work with us because of my sparkling personality?"

"We share a common goal. She should need nothing else," Lucius insisted, nostrils flaring.

"But she didn't believe me," Draco said as he rose from the armchair, throwing his hands in the air. "And why would she? She might be a Gryffindor, but she's not stupid. I had to give her something and you wouldn't let me tell her about Ginny or Mrs. Weasley."

"Instead you use the memory of your mother?" Lucius demanded.

"No, I told her the truth!" Draco retorted, his voice rising in volume. "I gave her the one thing that would convince her that I was serious about what I wanted, what _we_ wanted. Do you honestly think that she would believe that you, of all people, wanted to destroy the Dark Lord otherwise?"

"It is none of her business!"

"No, it isn't, but I had nothing else," Draco said, deflating now. "After everything I said to her in school, everything I did, she would have never believed me. Even telling her that I could have captured Shacklebolt and Weasley but I let them go didn't convince her. Not without proof anyway."

Lucius picked up his glass and downed the liquid within, slamming the glass down on the table. Draco sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Father, but there was no other way."

"And I am sure that Miss Granger was just overcome with sympathy," Lucius snapped.

"She offered her condolences," Draco said. "And she was genuine about it." Lucius scoffed.

"Believe what you like, Father, I really don't care," Draco continued. "But if you expect her to work with us, please don't do anything to unravel what I've accomplished so far." Lucius glowered at his son again. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I've told her that I'll speak to her tomorrow to get her answer. Try to keep your temper in check until then." Without waiting for a response, Draco left the room. Lucius glared after him. The boy was getting entirely too impertinent for his own good.

Lucius sighed and let his head loll against the back of the chair. Intellectually, Lucius knew that telling Granger about his wife's death would be the one thing that would wholly convince her they were serious about removing the Dark Lord. Emotionally, well, that was another thing all together. He did not want sympathy, or worse yet, pity from her. Yet, knowing Gryffindors as he did, it was likely exactly what he would get. He had not forgotten Molly Weasley's look of pity the morning that she had overheard he and Draco arguing in the dining room.

Lucius waved his wand, sending his glass to the kitchens. While he would have liked another drink, or twenty, it would not do to be impaired in the morning when he had to deliver Miss Granger's breakfast. With another sigh, he rose from his chair in the sitting room and made his way to his bedroom. He had moved back into his own quarters from those he used to share with Narcissa. He could not bear to sleep in the bed he had once shared with her. He turned back and with a wave of his hand, extinguished the lamps in the sitting room. After readying himself for bed, he took a vial of Dreamless Sleep from his potions' cabinet. He had no desire to deal with the dreams he knew he would have after his discussion with Draco.


	8. Agreements Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am still toying with the idea of writing some outtakes from this story, scenes from other POV's than Lucius or Hermione's. Is this something people would be interested in? If so, let me know! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Draco's father had been silent when he delivered her breakfast that morning. He hadn't even acknowledged her presence and had seemed almost angry. He had only taken two steps into her room and held himself stiffly while levitating her tray to the table. She had attempted to speak to him, but he had turned and quickly left, closing the door with more force than usual.

Hermione assumed that Draco had told his father what they had discussed the previous evening. It seemed fairly obvious that Mr. Malfoy did not wish her to bring it up. She wondered if he thought she would be less than sympathetic, given their history. While Hermione had not liked Narcissa Malfoy by any means, that didn't mean that she wished the woman dead. She knew firsthand the pain that came with losing one's parents. Although Hermione's parents weren't dead, she was dead to them in that they had no idea she'd ever existed. While she had always hoped that she could retrieve them and reverse the charm, she knew that it was highly unlikely it would work. Too much time had passed and the charm was tricky at best. It was highly probable that trying to undo it would destroy their minds forever. Her parents were as lost to her as Draco's mother was to him.

His father, of course, had no idea of any of this. Neither did Draco for that matter. There was no reason for them to think she would understand what they were going through. But she had made the choice to keep her parents safe knowing what the consequences would be. She didn't want pity either.

The door opened again and Mr. Malfoy stepped into the room, her lunch tray floating in front of him. He settled it on the table once more and turned to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said. His hand stilled on the doorknob, but he did not turn to face her. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened to your wife." He spun to look at her, fury on his face. She stared at him impassively.

"I do not wish to speak of her," he said through gritted teeth. Hermione tipped her head in acknowledgement and picked up her tray, busying herself with her knife and fork. As she took a bite, she chanced a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her curiously. She averted her eyes and continued to eat, picking up the potions journal that she had been rereading. She finally heard him leave the room, the door closing with a soft click.

* * *

Lucius stood in the corridor leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He had come remarkably close to hexing the girl. He had known she would bring up Narcissa, had been waiting for it the entire time he had been delivering her breakfast. When she had said nothing to him, he had been a bit surprised, he had to admit.

He had been slightly less prepared at lunch, expecting that since she hadn't said anything at breakfast, she wouldn't say anything at all. He should have known better. However, when he had spun, the curse ready on his lips, she had looked at him neutrally. There was no pity in her eyes, no mocking, no glee. She had simply offered her condolences, as Draco had said. Lucius was unsure what to think of this.

It was good news, he supposed. It meant that Miss Granger believed what Draco had told her and might be willing to work with them. Lucius still did not like it. It was private Malfoy business. The fact that the Dark Lord's entire inner circle and others besides had been witness to Narcissa's death, did not mean that he wanted all and sundry to know his private affairs. Especially _her_.

Sighing, he straightened and began to make his way down the corridor to the dining room for his own lunch. Lucius was unsure how much more he would be expected to endure to ensure the Dark Lord's downfall.

* * *

Hermione found herself staring across the room at nothing again. She hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since lunch, her mind going over everything Draco had told her to this point.

She still didn't trust him. She believed him about his mother and she was certain that he did want to take down Voldemort. That didn't mean that he wanted anything else to change, however. Destroying Voldemort did not mean destroying the Death Eaters or their beliefs. Someone else could simply step into Voldemort's place and continue things as they were. In fact, it would not surprise Hermione if Draco's father intended to do just that.

Still, Draco had let the rest of her friends go. If he really wanted the Death Eaters to remain in power, even if Voldemort was gone, letting the de facto leader of the Light escape was not the way to do it. And she still wanted to know how Draco had found her the day that he'd brought her here. The fact that he could have been following her since she saw him in the village had crossed her mind. She had always dismissed the thought though, as it didn't make much sense. Malfoy would want to capture as many of them as possible. The fewer members of the Resistance, the better chance the Death Eaters would have of remaining in power once Voldemort was gone.

She honestly didn't know what to think. If she didn't agree to help, what would they do with her? They would never let her go; of that she was certain. Would they keep her here and continue to try and convince her to work with them? Or would they finally take her to Voldemort and try to recruit someone else to help them? Or maybe they would just kill her themselves. Voldemort would surely read her mind and all the Malfoys' plans would be discovered.

There was a noise at the door and it opened seconds later. Draco stood framed in the doorway. Hermione was a bit surprised. She assumed he would come at dinner again, but the sun hadn't even started to set. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Crossing the room, he settled into the armchair and looked at her expectantly. She sighed and sat up on the settee, facing him.

"I don't trust you, Malfoy," she said. He snorted.

"The feeling is mutual, Granger, believe me." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because I have so many opportunities to contact my friends and turn you over, being kept prisoner here and all." Malfoy smirked. She scowled at him.

"I don't trust you, but I do believe you," she said. The smirk left his face as he watched her. "The thing is, how do I know that you won't kill me as soon as you get what you want?"

"You don't," he replied. She stared at him. "But I don't know that you won't do the same thing."

"I don't even have a wand."

"No, but your friends do."

"They don't know where I am."

"I have a feeling that if we're actually successful with this, everyone will know where we all are." They stared at one another for a moment.

"You want assurances that nothing will happen to you after the Dark Lord is gone," Malfoy said. "I want the same assurances. For myself and my father and anyone else we bring into this plot."

"Anyone else?" Hermione questioned in surprise. "Just how many people are you planning on bringing in?" She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that there were two Death Eaters that wanted their leader gone, let alone more. Malfoy waved off her question.

"It doesn't matter right now." Hermione huffed in frustration, but let it go. For now.

"How do I know that getting rid of You-Know-Who won't leave things exactly as they are now, just with someone else in charge?" Malfoy stared at her for a few moments.

"I saw you that day in the village," he finally said. She looked up at him in surprise. "I could have followed you and you would have led me right to your friends. But I didn't. I distracted Flint and let you go."

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I don't need the Dark Lord to strengthen his position any more than it already is." She studied him for a few moments.

"How did you find me the day that you brought me here? Did you follow us from the village?"

"No," Malfoy said.

"Then how? I know it wasn't just a coincidence, Malfoy." He was quiet for so long she didn't think he was going to answer. Finally, he sighed.

"I have a contact at the Ministry. When her office has a report of magic being used where it shouldn't be, she notifies me." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Why?"

"So I have the chance to capture anyone of consequence before the DMLE gets there."

"To gain favor with You-Know-Who." Malfoy inclined his head. "And is that the real reason?"

"What do you think, Granger?"

Hermione had to admit, she was not expecting that. Gaining favor made more sense to her, but not much about Draco Malfoy had made sense since she'd gotten here. And if he wasn't actively trying to capture the Resistance, was instead, it seemed, attempting to be sure that _no one_ captured them, then it would lead her to believe that he had no desire for power after Voldemort was taken care of. That didn't mean that his father didn't, or any other Death Eater for that matter.

"Look, Granger, neither of us is overly fond of the prospect of working together. But right now, we share a common goal. No one knows what's going to happen after, or even if we'll succeed. I know you can't give me any kind of guarantee, just as I can't give you one. Neither of us knows who will end up in charge if we do this thing. I just want your assurance that if the Light takes over, you'll speak for us."

"The thing is, Malfoy, if we do this and your side wins, the same isn't going to be true. Even if you speak for me, it won't matter because we'll have been the ones to destroy their Dark Lord. We'll all be dead."

"Likely," he agreed. It was more than likely, it was fact. "I guess that just means that we'll have to be sure the Light wins, won't we." Her eyes narrowed.

"You told me the other night that your worldview hadn't changed just because you wanted to destroy You-Know-Who. And now you expect me to believe that you _want_ the Light in charge?"

"What I want is _him_ dead and the rest of those sadistic bastards gone as well. I'd prefer dead, but I know how your side feels about that, so I'll take locked up for life. It seems to me that allying with your side is the best way to accomplish my goals. It doesn't mean anything other than that."

"We're just a means to an end, then."

"If you want to put it that way." She huffed in frustration once again.

"What's your answer, Granger?" Hermione looked down at her lap. She knew what her answer was, had known since he'd told her about his mother. She still wasn't convinced that she could trust him and she knew for a fact that she couldn't trust his father. But she couldn't let this opportunity pass. It would be much easier to get rid of Voldemort if she were working with someone on the inside. And with all that Draco had said, he was definitely on the inside. She still had no idea if his father was or not, but those were things she could discover in time. She looked up and met Malfoy's gaze.

"Yes, Malfoy. My answer is yes."

* * *

"She agreed, just like that?" Lucius said.

"Not 'just like that', no," Draco replied. "We discussed…terms." Lucius raised a brow.

"Terms?" he repeated. Draco shrugged.

"I told her if we were successful, I wanted consideration for the two of us and whoever else we brought in." Draco looked meaningfully at Severus.

"She agreed to that?" Lucius asked in surprise. Severus snorted.

"Of course, she agreed to it," Severus said, a bit derisively. "She is a Gryffindor, after all."

"She automatically assumes that if the Dark Lord falls, the Light will be triumphant?" Lucius said.

"It's what happened in the first war," Draco said.

"This is not the first war," Lucius replied. "Given a taste of victory, some of our brethren will not let go of that so easily."

"She pointed that out," Draco said. "She is aware that the loss of the Dark Lord doesn't necessarily mean a victory for the Light." Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"With no assurances as to her safety, why would she possibly agree to help us?"

"Does it matter?" Draco replied.

"What have you told her, Draco?" Lucius demanded. Draco sighed.

"I may have alluded to the fact that I haven't been exactly focused on bringing in members of the Resistance when I come across them." Lucius stared at his son, barely keeping a lid on his anger. Was he intent on the making sure that _everyone_ was aware of his treachery?

"Must you continue to try and get yourself killed?" Lucius snapped.

"Who is she going to tell?" Draco scoffed.

"Draco, when are you going to understand how much danger you are putting yourself in?"

"Don't start again, Father," Draco sighed tiredly.

"Draco gave her what was necessary to agree, Lucius," Severus drawled, sounding bored with their continued argument.

"Her continued safety should have been motivation enough," Lucius retorted.

"Yes, threatening her life would have really gotten her to enter into an alliance willingly," Draco said dryly. Lucius glared at him and Draco just shook his head.

"Then we would have just done it ourselves," Lucius said. "We still can."

"So now we're going to ignore the prophecy?" Draco asked with a scoff.

"You know as well as I do that it was a true prophecy, Lucius," Severus said. "It is not the first that Sybill has made."

"And you know how Malfoys feel about prophecy, Father," Draco added.

"I do not need an ancestry lesson, Draco," Lucius said, his voice clipped. He was well aware how Malfoys felt about prophecy, true prophecy that was. One of Lucius' many generations removed great-aunts had been a Seer. He was unsure how many of her prophecies came to pass, but enough that she had been recognized at the time as a true Seer. There had never been another in the family, that particular aunt had never married or had children. Her suitors had invariably been discovered to only want to exploit her gift and her father had rejected every single one. Lucius had often wondered how many of the prophecies she had made had been in the Hall of Prophecies at the Ministry that Potter and his friends had all but destroyed. The Malfoys must have kept a record of them somewhere before they recorded them with the Ministry. Lucius did not know where, however. They were likely in the vault somewhere.

"How would you like me to proceed?" Draco asked, bringing Lucius from his musings. The boy had a challenging look on his face and Lucius forced himself to calm.

"She did not give you any indication that she knew anything or had gleaned anything from the books?" Lucius asked.

"No," Draco replied. Lucius pursed his lips in thought. He had hoped that once the girl agreed, she would have had some kind of knowledge of how to destroy the Dark Lord.

"She said nothing of the Horcruxes?" Severus asked. They had informed Draco of Severus' suspicions before he spoke with Granger this afternoon. Draco shook his head.

"You must ask her, Draco," Lucius said. "If they missed one, we must destroy it." Draco's brow furrowed.

"Despite the fact that we didn't discuss strategy, don't you think that would have been the first thing she told me after she agreed to help if there was still one out there?"

"I do not purport to know anything about how Miss Granger's mind works," Lucius said with a sneer. "Perhaps she is waiting to use it as leverage of some kind." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow when we talk again." Before he could continue, he hissed in pain. "Damn it." Draco stood and walked to the door of the study, summoning his robes and mask as he did so.

"Be careful," Lucius said as his son left the room. Severus watched Draco with concern as well. This alliance with Miss Granger must bear fruit. Lucius no longer wanted to watch his son march off into danger, wondering if this would be the last time he would see him alive.

* * *

Lucius sat in his study, a half-drunk glass of Firewhiskey on the table next to him, nothing to keep him company but the ticking of the clock in the corner. He was staring into the flames of the fireplace, listening for the slightest noise, reaching out to the wards for the slightest shift. It was nearly five o'clock in the morning, Draco had been gone for over nine hours now. It wasn't the longest he had been gone on a mission, nor the first time that he had been gone overnight, but something kept Lucius from going to bed. He couldn't have said why, exactly, he was so worried about this particular summoning. Perhaps it was their recent dealings with Miss Granger. If the Dark Lord got even a whiff of what they were attempting to plan, his life, as well as Draco's, would be forfeit. Lucius trusted his son's abilities at Occlumency, but he would never presume that the Dark Lord hadn't discovered some ancient magic that would render those abilities moot.

There was a light knock at the door before it opened. Lucius looked up, knowing already it wouldn't be Draco. He would have heard the Apparition or felt the shift in the wards. Severus walked into the room, sitting in the chair next to Lucius'. Lucius knew he wouldn't ask about Draco. If the boy had arrived home safely, Lucius would have gone to bed. Instead, Severus drew a slim book from the inside pocket of his robes and began reading. Lucius was grateful to his old friend for the company without the idle chatter.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, but the sky had lightened to a soft gray when the flames of the fireplace flared green. Both men jumped up from their chairs as a body tumbled through. He landed on the floor in a heap, the white-blonde hair unmistakable.

Lucius and Severus sprang into action. Lucius ran to Draco and turned him over, searching for injuries. Severus warded and sealed the door to the study before joining Lucius at the boy's side. Draco had a few cuts, obviously from slicing hexes and his right arm appeared to be broken. Nothing appeared life-threatening, however. Lucius sighed in relief as he attempted to rouse his son. After shaking him slightly and calling his name, Lucius cast an Ennervate. The spell had no effect. Lucius tried another stronger spell which also did nothing. He glanced up at Severus helplessly.

"Get his robes off," Severus said immediately. "There may be injuries we cannot see." With a wave of his wand, Lucius immediately stripped his son to his pants and froze. Severus swore. The purple slash across Draco's abdomen was unmistakable.

Severus was already moving as Lucius sat staring at his son in horror. Dolohov's curse was always fatal unless it was blunted somehow, either by a shield or being cast nonverbally.

"Lucius," Severus said sharply. "I have to get the potions; you must do the incantation." Lucius looked up at Severus mutely. "The incantation, Lucius!" Severus was already unwarding the door.

"The incantation," Lucius repeated. "Yes." While Draco needed the potions to heal the damage, the incantation had to come first to stop the spread of the curse.

"Do it now!" Severus insisted as he Disillusioned himself and ran from the room. Lucius finally shook himself from his stupor and began uttering the incantation, moving his wand intricately over his son's body. Lucius' heart was in his throat. Concentrating on his wand movements, he couldn't stop his thoughts from racing. He could not lose Draco, he would not. How had this happened? Why would Dolohov curse his son? Lucius heard the sealing of the door once again and then Severus was at his side.

Lucius finished the incantation as Severus began uncorking vials. He lifted the first to Draco's lips and then massaged his throat to force the boy to swallow the potion before moving on to the next. Lucius gripped Draco's good hand tightly. He silently begged any deity that would listen to spare his son.

When Severus had gotten the last potion down Draco's throat, he moved to tend to his arm.

"He will be all right?" Lucius said. Severus glanced at him as he set the broken arm.

"I don't know," he finally replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Lucius asked, his voice sharp.

"You know as well as I do what this curse does, Lucius," Severus said. He finished with Draco's arm and began to heal the small cuts on his face and arms. "We do not know what happened. If Draco was at least able to partially shield, then he has a good chance."

"Miss Granger recovered," Lucius said.

"Only because the curse was cast nonverbally," Severus replied. "It was still a near thing. If she had not gotten help when she did, it wouldn't have mattered that she had silenced Dolohov first." Severus conjured a blanket and then pointed his wand at the fireplace, stoking the flames higher. He turned to Lucius.

"We need to prepare." Lucius looked at him sharply, anger on his face.

"You have given up on him already?"

"No," Severus said firmly. "We need to prepare for a visit from the Dark Lord. We do not know what happened. If Dolohov discovered Draco's…activities and that was the reason for the curse, then the Dark Lord will come."

"If Dolohov found out what Draco was doing, he would have told the Dark Lord, not cursed Draco himself."

"Perhaps," Severus replied. "However, we both know that Dolohov was never rational and he has a very short fuse. His time in Azkaban did not help that." Lucius was shaking his head.

"Even so, it would be suicide to take care of Draco on his own. The Dark Lord would have wanted to make an example of him, more so given he was a Malfoy. And you know that I would have been called to watch." Severus sighed before finally agreeing.

"Still, we must be ready," he said. "No matter what the Dark Lord does or does not know, he is still likely to make an appearance, even under the guise of checking on Draco's welfare." Severus paused. Lucius, feeling his eyes upon him, looked up.

"I think you should take Draco to St. Mungo's." Lucius scoffed.

"You think that place can care for my son better than you and I can?"

"The Dark Lord is not aware I am alive," Severus reminded him. "And you are no potions prodigy."

"Draco is a competent brewer."

"He cannot brew his own healing potions."

"He could have already brewed them. _You_ had them to hand."

"Only because I have little else to do with my time," Severus said. "I have been brewing anything and everything that might even have the slimmest chance of being needed."

"I am not leaving my son," Lucius snapped. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lucius-"

"No!" Lucius exclaimed. "I will call our personal Healer, but I will _not_ leave him in that place."

"Fine," Severus said, voice clipped. "At least take him to his rooms." Lucius nodded once and levitated his son as Severus released the wards on the door. "I will be brewing in my suite." He raised his wand to Disillusion himself, then paused once more. "Lucius, you must prepare." Lucius stared at his friend, knowing that man was speaking of more than just a potential visit from the Dark Lord. But Lucius refused to even contemplate anything but Draco's recovery.

"I will be ready," he said instead. Severus nodded once and then cast the Disillusionment charm before leaving the study. Lucius looked down at his son and squeezed his hand, pointing his wand to guide him from the room and up the stairs, glad that the early hour meant that no one else in the house would observe them.

* * *

Hermione continued to pace as her stomach growled. It was already mid-afternoon and no one had been to her room all day. She was hungry, although that was the least of her concerns. Never, in the weeks she had been here, had someone failed to deliver her meals. After the usual time for breakfast had come and gone, she hadn't panicked. There were a dozen reasons they might not have brought her breakfast, from simply oversleeping to doing some task for Voldemort. When the rest of the morning passed with no one arriving, Hermione began to worry. But now her lunch had not been delivered either. Something was definitely wrong.

She was trying not to give in to her panic, but it was difficult. Draco and his father were the only ones that knew she was here; the elder Malfoy had been sure to make sure she knew that. She couldn't get out of the room and no one could hear her if she shouted. If something had happened to them, she would starve to death in this room.

"Get a grip," she whispered to herself. "It's only been a few hours." If someone hadn't arrived by dinner, then she could worry. Hermione forced herself to stop pacing and sat down on the settee. She pulled the book on advanced shield charms towards her. She just had to keep her mind busy until someone showed up. She had plenty of water in the bathroom and she'd gone without eating before. She would be fine and someone would be here soon. Hermione opened the book and picked up her hairbrush to practice the wand movements.

* * *

Lucius sat next to Draco, keeping watch over his son. He had not regained consciousness, although there had been no change in his breathing or heart rate, which Severus said was a good sign. Severus did not expect that Draco would wake for a few days. If he woke at all. Lucius pushed that thought from his mind. He would not give up already.

They still had no idea what happened, nor how Draco ended up in the Floo. Lucius very much doubted that he could have gotten there himself, but who put him in the Floo or why was still a mystery. There had been no visits by the Dark Lord but that didn't mean there wouldn't be. Lucius felt just as helpless as he had when the Dark Lord was living in his house.

The door to Draco's suite opened and then closed again, seemingly by itself. Lucius detected the telltale shimmer of Disillusionment and seconds later, Severus was visible. He set a container of potions on Draco's bedside table.

"The Healer?" Severus questioned.

"Should be here within the hour," Lucius replied. Severus nodded as he uncorked a vial. Lucius moved to Draco's bed and lifted his shoulders, propping his son up so Severus could administer the next round of potions. How Lucius longed for Draco to make a face and a smart comment about the taste.

Lucius glanced toward the door as he felt the wards shift. The Healer must have arrived. After Draco's appearance in the Floo, Lucius had locked it down, not wanting any visitors without warning. The Dark Lord always Apparated anyway, preferring it over Floo travel, so there wasn't much risk of punishment for blocking that way of entry.

"Go," Severus said. Lucius sighed, standing from the bed. As much as he did not want to leave his son, there was little choice.

He made his way quickly to the front door, knowing if it were the Dark Lord, he would have just Apparated into the entry. They had been forced to adjust the wards accordingly two years ago. The Dark Lord would not arrive at the gates like a commoner.

Lucius was, however, surprised when there was a knock on the door. The gates still allowed anyone with a Dark Mark through without having to wait and state their business. The last he knew their Healer had not been Marked. Drawing his wand, Lucius cast a transparency charm at the door. He was surprised to see Theo Nott standing on the other side.

Lucius hadn't seen the Nott boy for over a year, likely closer to two. He had grown and matured into a young man, taking after his mother in looks rather than his father, thankfully. Lucius hadn't felt any remorse when Thaddeus Nott had been killed a few weeks ago. The man had been a sadistic bastard, taking out his temper on his wife and his son in equal measure. The rumors that he had killed Theo's mother were more than likely true, although no one had ever attempted to arrest the man for it. Lucius was only sorry that Theo had been forced into the Dark Lord's service mere weeks before his father had died. If Thaddeus had gone sooner, surely Theo would have been able to escape the hell that Draco had not. Lucius had no idea what he was doing here.

"Theodore," Lucius said after he'd opened the door.

"Is Draco all right?" Theo asked immediately. Lucius stared at him. It would not do to give anything away without knowing why, exactly, the boy was there.

"Why would you think there was something wrong with Draco?"

"Because when I put him through the Floo, he was nearly dead," Theo returned, meeting Lucius' gaze. The two men stared at one another for a few moments before Lucius nodded his head and motioned for Theo to follow him. So far, he had been able to hide Draco's injuries from the Weasley women and he did not want that to change now.

They made their way to Lucius' study and Lucius warded and sealed the door once they were inside. He turned to Theo then and studied him. While Lucius wanted every bit of information he could get about what happened, he had no idea what Theo wanted, if anything. He could have been sent by the Dark Lord for all Lucius knew. It could all be a trap.

Lucius moved to the sideboard and poured them both a measure of brandy. Severus would be wondering what was keeping him, but that couldn't be helped at the moment. Lucius handed Theo a glass and indicated the two chairs by the fireplace. Lucius sat and crossed his legs, watching the younger man across from him. Theo stared back, although his gaze slipped every now and then.

"Why don't you tell me why you are here," Lucius said as he took a sip of his brandy.

"I want to know if Draco is all right," Theo replied. The boy looked concerned but there was something else under the surface that Lucius couldn't pinpoint.

"Draco is as well as can be expected," Lucius said. It was a nonanswer but until he knew just what Theo's intentions were, Lucius did not intend to give him more. Theo's eyes narrowed. Lucius continued to look at him, sipping at his drink, his face blank. Theo sighed and sank back into his own chair, looking like the teenager that he still was.

"The Dark Lord didn't send me," Theo said.

"You will forgive me if I do not take you at your word."

"Dolohov is dead," Theo blurted, looking pained. Had Lucius been drinking at that moment, he likely would have choked. Instead he simply raised an eyebrow, decades of practice keeping him from otherwise reacting.

"Is he?" Theo shifted in his chair looking down at his lap.

"I killed him," the boy said quietly. _That_ Lucius was not expecting. Not at all.

"I beg your pardon?" Theo looked up at him and Lucius could see the mask that had dropped down over his face. With the way the boy had been practically swimming in his emotions seconds earlier, Lucius could only assume he had some training in Occlumency. Whether it was enough to withstand the Dark Lord was another question altogether.

"Draco is my friend," Theo said simply, blank mask still in place. Lucius suspected it was the first time Theo had ever killed anyone.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what happened, Theo," Lucius said, softening his voice slightly. Despite the concern about the Dark Lord, Lucius needed to know how Draco had ended up in the condition he was now in.

"We were supposed to be raiding a safe house, but it turned out to be an ambush by the Resistance," Theo said. "There were spells flying everywhere, not much cover for our side. We lost some people." He paused; the gulp of brandy he took the only indication he was affected. The Occlumency was still holding which boded well.

"Draco and I had been fighting together at first, but we got separated. I heard him shout and then I saw him run after one of them, a Weasley I think, but not one I recognized. Dolohov watched them go and got this odd look on his face. It was…I can't really describe it, but I didn't like it. So, I followed." Theo paused again and rubbed absently at his temple.

"I got caught by the backlash of a hex and it disoriented me for a minute. By the time I got to the kitchen, Dolohov had his wand under Draco's chin and Weasley was gone." Lucius pulled in a silent breath and waited for Theo to continue.

"I stayed out of sight and Dolohov accused Draco of letting Weasley escape. Dolohov kept saying that he'd been watching and he knew what Draco was doing. He said that Draco wasn't going to get away with it anymore. Draco just smiled and told him to go fuck himself. He said that if Dolohov was so sure that he'd been letting Resistance members escape, why hadn't he told the Dark Lord already? Then Draco laughed in his face. You know how Dolohov gets. He shoved Draco and then they were dueling and Draco just kept taunting him. Dolohov finally lost his temper and cursed Draco. Draco was able to partially shield, but I think the curse might have still got through. Dolohov looked surprised the moment he'd done it. He just stared at Draco lying there. That's when I killed him." Theo looked up at Lucius, no emotion on his face. It was a far cry from how he had looked earlier when he had first admitted to killing the other Death Eater.

"I dropped the wards on the Floo in the kitchen and put Draco through." Theo looked up at Lucius and his shields finally dropped. "Is he all right, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius still hesitated. The Dark Lord wasn't above using his followers like this and while he usually preferred a more direct approach, it was possible that they could have constructed this elaborate ruse to get Lucius to admit to something.

"Draco is resting. He has not yet regained consciousness." He could see the relief on Theo's face, followed quickly by confusion.

"If he blocked the curse, why is he still unconscious?"

"He was not able to block it," Lucius replied. "Not completely."

"But that curse is always fatal," Theo said in confusion.

"If the curse is weakened, it's progression can be stopped and the damage repaired. As you suspected, it seems that Draco was able to at least partially shield against it." Lucius shifted in his chair wanting to get off the topic of his son. "What happened after the raid?" Theo studied him for a few moments.

"May I see Draco?"

"After we finish our conversation, perhaps," Lucius said. It was as much of a concession as he was going to give the boy until he heard more. Theo and Draco had always been close friends, but Lucius couldn't trust anyone anymore outside of Draco and Severus.

"Rabastan found us first," Theo said. "I explained that as I got to the kitchen, I heard Draco cry out and then fall back against the wall, his wand arm broken. I told him that as I came around the doorway, I heard Dolohov cast his curse, but Weasley cast something at the same time that threw Dolohov's arm wide and the curse hit Draco instead. This distracted Dolohov and Weasley cast the killing curse at him. I cast the killing curse at Weasley but he disappeared before it hit. He must have had a Portkey. I knew that Draco only had moments, so I dropped the wards on the Floo and sent him through."

"And he believed you?" The Light side was not known for using the Unforgiveables. Theo shrugged.

"I was the only one still standing and the last spell cast on my wand was the one that lowered the wards on the Floo. There were scorch marks on the wall next to Draco which I attributed to the Avada I cast just before that. No one questioned it. They all assumed that the Resistance would start using the killing curse eventually."

"And the Dark Lord?"

"Rabastan gave the report, but the Dark Lord was happy to punish all of us for Dolohov's death and Weasley's escape. He hasn't questioned me specifically, but I expect that he will." Lucius glanced down and saw the tell-tale twitching of Theo's fingers. He would give the boy a potion when they finished speaking.

"And when he does?" Theo met Lucius' gaze.

"It's interesting how thinking about an event in a certain way seems to change your memories of it." Lucius barely held back his smirk. Young Mr. Nott was just a well of surprises.

"And what of Draco?" Theo looked at him quizzically. "Does the Dark Lord intend to come here?"

"That I don't know," Theo said. "He's extremely angry about Dolohov and that seems to be taking up most of his energy at the moment." Lucius wasn't surprised. Dolohov had been one of the Dark Lord's favorites, not to mention one of the most vicious.

"Did we lose anyone else?"

"Crabbe and a couple of new recruits. I didn't even know their names." Lucius nodded, feeling nothing for the man he had served with for so many years.

"May I see Draco now?" Theo asked again. Lucius looked up at him. After everything Theo had told him, Lucius couldn't deny him this request. Besides, he owned Theo a debt. He had killed Dolohov before the man could report his suspicions to the Dark Lord, or worse, kill Draco. Lucius also needed to get him the potion. The moment Theo let go of his shields, he was going to need it.

"Yes, I'll take you to him," Lucius said. They both stood but before Theo could move to the door, Lucius set a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." Theo simply nodded once and the two men moved to the door, Lucius unwarding it as he walked.

As they stepped into the corridor, the bell at the gates sounded. The Healer.

"Wait here," Lucius said to Theo as he hurried towards the entry. Lucius waved his wand and spoke into the orb near the front door. "State your business."

"Healer Campbell, Mr. Malfoy."

"Enter," Lucius replied, waving his wand again to unlock the gates. As he waited in the entry for the Healer, he caught movement to his left. Glancing to the side, he saw Molly Weasley walking towards him and swore under his breath. He did not have time for the woman right now.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time for this right now," Lucius said, turning toward the door. Surely the blasted Healer should be here by now. The walk wasn't _that_ long.

"I'm sorry but I was just wondering-"

"That will be all, Mrs. Weasley," he said tersely, wanting her gone before the Healer arrived.

"No one has fed the prisoners all day," she managed to blurt out. Lucius swore again. He had completely forgotten about Granger, not to mention Trelawney.

"I can assure you, there is only one prisoner here," Lucius said, his eyes steely, mouth in a thin line. "As I have told you before, we have a _guest_ staying with us who prefers to take meals in their rooms." The woman muttered something under her breath, to which Lucius could not respond as there was a sharp knock at the door. He glanced back to see Theo waiting where he had left him, watching the byplay curiously. Lucius spun and yanked open the door. The Healer startled, likely at the look of irritation on Lucius' face. He forced himself into a neutral expression and ushered the Healer inside. He turned back to the Weasley woman.

"I will speak to you shortly," he said.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, look of concern on her face.

"That will be all, Mrs. Weasley," Lucius said again, through gritted teeth. She looked between him and the Healer, the same one that Lucius had first summoned to examine Ginevra, then nodded and turned back towards the kitchen. Lucius was aware that she was walking very slowly, likely attempting to overhear something. He was not going to give her the satisfaction, indicating that the Healer should follow him without speaking.

Lucius motioned to Theo as they passed and the boy fell into step beside the Healer. Lucius could only hope that Severus had been smart enough to keep himself Disillusioned in Draco's room. There was no opportunity for Lucius to warn him they were on their way.

* * *

Hermione watched the light slowly begin to fade from the sky. Her stomach rumbled again and she bit her lip. She had given up trying to read some time earlier, after looking at the same page for twenty minutes and taking nothing in. She could no longer keep the fear and anxiety at bay. It had been nearly twenty-four hours now since someone had come to her room. Normally, her supper would be delivered in a little over an hour, although Hermione was losing hope that would happen.

She had never allowed herself to wonder what would become of her if something happened to the Malfoys. Given what they were planning, Hermione was sure that Draco and his father were the only ones that knew she was here. She hadn't even seen a House Elf since she'd been here and was beginning to think that the Malfoys no longer had any. She had wondered since the beginning why Draco's father always brought her meals instead of a House Elf. At first, she had thought it was some kind of intimidation tactic, but after a few days it became clear that it wasn't. She doubted it had anything to do with secrecy either. House Elves could easily be sworn to secrecy by their masters. No one had ever brought anything to her room save Draco and his father. She couldn't imagine Lucius Malfoy would continue to do something so lowly as deliver her food if he didn't have to. And if they no longer had any House Elves, that meant there was likely no one else that knew she was here.

The thought made her heart pound and her breath come a bit too quickly. She could be trapped in this room. She could die here. While the threat of death had been hanging over her since her first year at Hogwarts, she never thought this is how she would meet her end, starving to death in a posh room at Malfoy Manor. How long would it take to find her body? Would anyone ever find it?

"Stop, Hermione," she admonished herself, trying to calm her breathing. "It's only been a day." But her mind refused to stop its endless loop of horrible images of Hermione wasting away into nothing, her organs slowly shutting down. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and gritted her teeth, trying to force herself to think of something, anything else. The action unbalanced her for a moment and she had to grasp the window frame to keep from falling over. She needed to sit down.

She sank down to the floor, leaning back against the wall. She pulled in a breath and let it out slowly. Panicking wasn't going to help anything. She needed to make a plan, figure out if there was anything she could do to get out of this room if no one came for her. She had searched it thoroughly on her arrival, but it wouldn't hurt to do it again. After making sure she was steady, she rose from the floor, intending to go over the room methodically. There had to be something.


	9. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Draco's condition, Lucius and Severus discuss a change. Hermione wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just a quick note, at times some characters may seem a bit OOC in certain situations. This is simply my interpretation of how they might react differently given all they've gone through in this AU. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Lucius stopped at the door before Draco's suite. Theo could wait in the sitting room across the corridor until the Healer had examined Draco. If the Healer saw Severus, a simple Obliviate would suffice. The Healer had no dealings with the Dark Lord as far as Lucius knew. The risk was minimal.

After depositing Theo in the sitting room, Lucius led the Healer to Draco's suite. He faked a coughing fit outside the door before turning the handle and glancing inside. Severus was nowhere to be seen. Lucius hoped that meant he was not only Disillusioned but had also hidden himself somewhere. He doubted Severus would have left the room altogether after promising Lucius he would stay.

The Healer began his examination and Lucius stood at the foot of his son's bed, studying him. He was far too pale, which was a feat given his normal complexion. Still, his breathing seemed steady which comforted Lucius slightly. Draco hadn't gotten any worse, at any rate.

The Healer did not question why Draco had been cursed, the man was far too professional for that. He had been the Malfoy's personal Healer for many years and had learned what was and was not acceptable to ask rather quickly.

"There has been intestinal, stomach and liver damage," the Healer said when he finished running his diagnostics. "His heart and lungs are fine, however." Lucius felt a bit of tension leave him. It was what he and Severus had suspected, but it was a relief to have the Healer confirm it.

"What have you been giving him?" the Healer asked. Lucius indicated the vials of potions on the bedside table. The Healer inspected all of them, nodding as he did so. He told Lucius that they also needed to add a nutrient potion. Because of the damage, Draco would need to be on a liquid diet for at least a week.

"Above all, he needs to rest," the Healer finished. "By rest, I mean he needs to stay in bed except for trips to the loo."

"I understand," Lucius said. The Dark Lord would need to be informed, but Lucius would worry about that later. He fully expected a visit in the next day or two in any case.

"I will return in three days to check on him. Floo if you need me earlier."

"Thank you," Lucius said. He caught a glimmer of movement from the door near Draco's bathroom. Not wanting Severus to show himself just yet, Lucius addressed the Healer once again.

"I will walk you out after I tell Mr. Nott he may spend a few minutes with Draco." The glimmer disappeared and Lucius ushered the Healer from the room. Stepping into the sitting room, Lucius told Theo he could sit with Draco while he showed the Healer out.

After walking Healer Campbell to the door, Lucius decided to deal with the Weasley woman before going back to Draco's room. He walked into the kitchen to find her preparing supper.

"Please make up the required plates," Lucius said. "I will return shortly to deliver them."

"Is everything all right?" Molly asked.

"Everything is fine," Lucius said tersely.

"What's happened to Draco?" another voice said and the Weasley girl walked into the room. Lucius' expression hardened.

"My son's welfare is none of your concern," he snapped, expecting the girl to cower away from him as she normally did. Instead, her eyes flashed and she straightened her posture, glaring at him.

"He is my keeper, isn't he? I think I have a right to know if I'm going to be traded off to yet another Death Eater." Despite her bravado, Lucius could detect the fear beneath her words.

"Ginny," her mother admonished, but she too looked worried.

"No one is going anywhere," Lucius replied shortly. "At least not right now." Ginny appeared ready to say something else, but her mother's hand on her arm stilled her.

"I will make up the trays," Molly said. Lucius nodded curtly and spun on his heel. He did not want to deal with any of this nonsense right now. He just wanted to sit at his son's side until Draco awoke.

* * *

Hermione was on her knees looking under the bedside table, trying to determine if she could dismantle it somehow when the door to her room opened. She startled and bumped her head on the underside of the table. Swearing, she managed to get to her feet and almost wept in relief at the sight of Lucius Malfoy standing in her doorway with a tray in his hand.

"Your dinner," he said, levitating the tray to the table in front of the settee. He then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione called out. He glanced over his shoulder looking extremely irritated, but ultimately ignored her and continued to walk towards the door. "Where have you been all day?" He stilled and turned slowly towards her. She backed up a step at the expression on his face.

"Despite what you have agreed to, do not presume to think that you have _any_ right to question my whereabouts," he hissed. While she should have been scared, Hermione was instead incensed. The man had left her nearly the entire day without food or even a word as to when or _if_ he would arrive and it was none of her business where he had been? She begged to differ.

"You left me the entire day without food or water," she snapped. "I think I have every right." She saw his nostrils flare and then he was directly in front of her. Hermione blinked, but forced herself not to react otherwise.

"Regardless of the wrappings," he said indicating the room around them, "you are still a prisoner. It would do you well to remember that."

"And it would do you well to remember that I can rescind our agreement at any time."

"You can easily be replaced."

"Can I?" she questioned. "Your son went to some lengths to convince me to help you, so somehow I think that _you_ are the one that needs _me_." He stared at her for a few moments, fury on his face, before he turned on his heel and strode from the room. He slammed the door so hard behind him, the silverware on her tray rattled.

Hermione sunk down to the settee, pulling in a breath and letting it out slowly. She stared at the tray of food, then back at the door. At least she knew one thing now. The Malfoys might want to bring down Voldemort, but they needed her to do it. The only question now was why?

* * *

Lucius threw open the door to the suite down the corridor and stormed towards the balcony. He needed some air and he needed it now. Yanking open the balcony doors, he stepped outside and braced his hands against the balustrade. He pulled in a breath and let the crisp winter air fill his lungs.

The Granger girl was the most irritating, aggravating chit he had ever had the displeasure to know. How dare she talk back to him like that! Did she not realize that he held her entire existence in his hands? She could easily end up back in the cellars or even at the Dark Lord's feet.

_Except you need her_ , a voice in his head said. _You know you do._ His irritation with Granger joined the fear and anger about what had happened to Draco, coursing through him. Lucius snarled and drew his wand, pointing it at the garden below and shattering a large planter. The action did not make him feel much better.

He pulled in a breath through his nose and let it out. As much as he would like to destroy every bit of stone he could reach, it wouldn't help. It wouldn't change what had happened to his son and it certainly wouldn't change the fact that the Dark Lord was still in power. They did need Granger, plain and simple. Both because of the prophecy and because she was likely the only one that could convince her side to join them when they were finally ready to take the Dark Lord down. Lucius was going to need to accept the fact that as much as he simply wanted to sit by his son's side until the boy awoke, he had other responsibilities he needed to tend to.

Lucius straightened and flicked his wand at the planter to repair it. He turned and walked back into the house, closing the balcony doors softly behind him.

* * *

Hermione watched as Mr. Malfoy straightened his posture, flicked his wand, and smoothed down his robes. She had heard the small explosion and raced to the window. Angling her head, she could see the balcony which stuck out slightly from the house. She had been surprised to see the elder Malfoy standing there looking furious, his wand pointed at the garden. His shoulders had then slumped as he braced himself against the railing, head down.

Something else had to be going on. Her questions couldn't have angered him _that_ much. Not the man that always seemed so calm and in control. Even in the Department of Mysteries, he had never lost his temper, always trying to reason with them to give up the Prophecy.

She wandered back to her dinner once the man was out of sight. He _had_ already seemed upset about something when he'd delivered her food. Whatever it was, it must have been what had kept him from bringing her breakfast or lunch. Something serious, obviously, for him to be this upset.

Hermione also wondered why Draco hadn't been to see her today. He had told her last night that they would speak again today. She supposed he must be out doing something for Voldemort. It was curious, though, that until today, Mr. Malfoy had always been available to bring her all her meals. Draco had come a couple of times, of course, but Hermione had never gotten the impression that it was because he was the only one available.

She contemplated that as she ate. Was it possible that Mr. Malfoy wasn't being called to go out on missions? She remembered what he'd said when they had been captured and brought to the Manor last year. That if the Malfoys were the ones to turn over Harry all would be forgiven. They had obviously not been in Voldemort's good graces at that time. She guessed it had something to do with Mr. Malfoy's failure to get the Prophecy.

Hermione had wondered why Voldemort was no longer living at Malfoy Manor. She knew they would never be able to keep her in this suite if there were any possibility Voldemort might come upon her. Knowing what she did now about what Mrs. Malfoy had done with Harry, the entire family was obviously disgraced.

Well, maybe not the entire family. Draco was still going out on missions. She thought about that, sure that Voldemort would have been very displeased that Draco didn't kill Dumbledore. Even though Snape had done it in the end, it had been Draco's task. She wondered what Draco had done to change Voldemort's mind.

Perhaps she could get some answers the next time she talked to Draco. He, at least, seemed a bit more amenable to sharing information with her. She turned back to concentrate on her dinner before it disappeared.

* * *

Lucius glanced up as Severus slipped into Draco's suite.

"Still no change?" Severus asked. Lucius shook his head. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine," he said curtly. Severus raised a brow and Lucius sighed. "I want to be here when he wakes."

"As both the Healer and I have told you, we don't expect him to wake for at least another day, if not two."

"There is always a chance he could wake sooner," Lucius replied. Severus stepped forward and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Lucius, he is going to be all right. It will take him some time to recover, but he _will_ recover."

"You cannot know that for certain," Lucius said quietly. The two fell silent for a few minutes.

"If he," Lucius began, but he had to stop and swallow around the large lump in his throat.

"He will be fine," Severus said again, squeezing Lucius' shoulder.

"I will have to speak to the Dark Lord tomorrow," Lucius said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Severus asked. Lucius' Occlumency had improved greatly, but it was still not as strong as Severus' or Draco's. It was also a bit of a gamble. If the Dark Lord suspected Lucius were informing him of Draco's condition in order to prevent the Dark Lord from visiting, he would be all the more determined to see Draco for himself. But if Lucius could convince him that Lucius was simply doing his duty as a Death Eater, the Dark Lord would likely wait. He would need to speak to Theo in the morning to determine if the Dark Lord intended to question Theo about the events. If Lucius could get to the Dark Lord before he questioned Theo, the Dark Lord was more likely to assume Lucius was reporting to him out of duty.

"If it prevents him from coming here, then yes," Lucius said. The very last thing they needed was for the Dark Lord to come here and try to read Draco's mind. Legilimency on the unconscious was possible, however, it was difficult and usually resulted in nothing but disjointed images. Lucius hoped that if the Dark Lord had enough information from Lucius and Theo, then he would wait to question Draco until he was conscious.

"If you insist on remaining awake, at least use the time to strengthen your shields," Severus said. Lucius nodded in acquiescence. Severus glanced at the clock on the mantel.

"I must return to my quarters; I have a cauldron that needs to come off the fire."

"Thank you, Severus," Lucius said, extremely grateful that the other man was here and able to help them. Draco would have likely died otherwise. Severus inclined his head, gave Lucius' shoulder one last squeeze, and left the room. Lucius turned back to Draco, brushing a bit of hair from his forehead. Lucius was more determined than ever to figure out how to destroy the Dark Lord. He would not let his son be hurt again.

* * *

"Lucius." Lucius' eyes snapped open as someone gripped his shoulder. He looked up blearily to find Severus standing over him, frowning.

"What is it?" Lucius asked, his eyes shifting immediately to Draco's prone form. "Is it Draco?"

"Draco is fine," Severus said. "You, however, have spent the entire night in this chair." Lucius straightened and rolled his shoulders while trying to work the kink out of his neck.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Half seven," Severus replied. Lucius sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. Severus watched him with a disapproving look on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm fine," Lucius said. Severus snorted in reply. Lucius scowled at him before turning his attention to his son. He checked over Draco, who appeared the same as he had yesterday. "Draco is due for his potions."

"I have already given them to him," Severus replied. "I thought you could use another few minutes of sleep." Lucius glared.

"I told you, I am fine."

"Sleeping in a chair and barely eating isn't 'fine', Lucius. Especially if one intends to pay a visit to the Dark Lord." Lucius sighed again. He couldn't deny that Severus was right. Lucius would need all his faculties about him when he saw the Dark Lord today. He had decided he would visit regardless of whether the Dark Lord had already questioned Theo. Tending to his son should be an adequate excuse for not informing the Dark Lord of Draco's condition until now. At least Lucius hoped it would be.

"I will eat a proper breakfast before I leave," Lucius replied.

"You could also use a nap," Severus drawled. Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"Has someone appointed you my mother?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"I am merely looking out for my own self-interests. I have no desire for the Dark Lord to discover I am not as dead as he assumes." Lucius wasn't fooled, but he didn't press the issue.

"I do not have time for a nap," Lucius said. "I should go as soon as I've tended to Trelawney and Miss Granger." At the latter's name, Lucius scowled slightly.

"What happened with Miss Granger?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised.

"The chit does not know when to keep her mouth closed." Severus laughed outright and Lucius looked up at him in surprise.

"I am well aware of Miss Granger's penchant for questions," Severus said. "I did teach her for six years, after all."

"Yes, well, she would do well to mind her own business."

"I am afraid that is not in her nature, Lucius," Severus replied with a smirk. "You will need to tell her something."

"I need to do no such thing."

"She expected Draco yesterday," Severus reminded him. "While his absence could be explained by a mission for a day or two, Draco will be unable to visit her for more than a week, likely two." Lucius had thought the same thing while taking out his temper on the garden last night but refused to acknowledge it at the moment.

"I will worry about that later," he said. "Right now, I have a visit to the Dark Lord to prepare for." He moved to leave the room, but Severus grabbed his arm to stop him.

"You must be very careful, Lucius." Lucius nodded once.

"You will stay with Draco?"

"Yes," Severus replied, letting go of Lucius' arm. The blond turned and left his son's room, well aware that the line he would have to walk was a thin one.

* * *

Hermione looked up as her door opened and Mr. Malfoy came in with her breakfast. He said nothing as he levitated her tray to the table. She hadn't planned on saying anything, but then she got a good look at him. He was as perfectly pressed and polished as always, but there were dark circles under his eyes and a furrow in his brow that normally wasn't there.

"Is Draco all right?" she blurted out just as he reached the door. She saw him freeze for a moment before he slowly turned to face her. The expression on his face was exasperatingly neutral.

"Why would you think there was something wrong with Draco?"

"He told me he was going to talk to me again, about our project, but he never came yesterday."

"Draco is otherwise indisposed," Lucius replied. Hermione tried to read something in his face or eyes, but there was nothing.

"When will he be back?" she asked.

"I do not know," Lucius replied. Without another word, he turned and left her room. Hermione stared at the closed door for a few moments before she turned to her tray. No matter what he had said, or what his face _didn't_ show, Hermione knew that something was wrong.

* * *

Lucius waited as the gates to the Lestrange estate opened slowly in response to his Dark Mark. It had been a few years since he'd been here, not since the Dark Lord had broken his followers out of Azkaban. He and Cissy had helped Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Rabastan reopen the house and settle in after their incarceration. Bellatrix had not spent all that much time here, preferring to darken his doorstep more often than not. He was quite sure it was in direct relation to the fact that the Dark Lord spent so much time at Malfoy Manor, even before he had moved in after Lucius' disgrace in the Department of Mysteries.

Lucius strode up the walk to the front door and rang the bell, instead of just walking in. He had a right to, as a Death Eater the door was never closed to him. Although, given that the Dark Lord had not even spoken to Lucius for months, he deemed it a good idea to announce his presence.

A young man, barefoot and wearing what appeared the approximation of a House-Elf's tea towel, answered the door. Lucius assumed that the Dark Lord had also forced the Lestranges to rid themselves of their House Elves. Still, Lucius was surprised to see that the boy was allowed to answer the door. Until he saw the glazed look in his eyes and the collar around his neck. The Imperius curse, obviously, coupled with the shock collar that would give the boy a low dose of the Cruciatus curse if he stepped out of line. Rodolphus had invented it himself. Rabastan's tastes had always been for young, pretty boys and this one certainly qualified. Lucius vaguely remembered him from the Battle of Hogwarts, although he did not know who he was.

"I am here to see the Dark Lord," Lucius said. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," the boy said and showed Lucius to a small sitting room. "Wait here please, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius watched the boy go and settled himself in a chair to wait.

It was over thirty minutes later that the boy finally returned. Lucius was not surprised by the length of time, nor that he had not been offered any refreshment while waiting. Truthfully, he had expected it to be longer.

"The Dark Lord will see you now," the boy said. "If you will follow me." Lucius rose from the chair and followed the boy from the room. They traversed through the house to what Lucius knew was the drawing room. The boy opened the door and then stepped back. He stood in the doorway with his head down, waiting until he was acknowledged by the Dark Lord.

"Return to your duties."

"Yes, my Lord," the boy said, hurrying to shut the door and leave them alone. Lucius immediately stepped forward and dropped to one knee, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"My Lord," he said, waiting on bended knee for the other man's acknowledgement.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord finally replied. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"It is about Draco, my Lord."

"Ah, yes, I had heard there was a bit of a…mishap on the last raid."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied, reigning in his anger of the Dark Lord's flippant comment.

"Rise," he said, "and tell me." Lucius rose and took a few steps back.

"Draco was hit with Dolohov's curse, my Lord."

"Is he dead then?" the Dark Lord asked in a bored tone.

"No, my Lord," Lucius replied, anger surging at the cavalier way he had asked. "It appears Draco was able to at least partially shield from the curse. I was able to stop its progression and start him on the potion regimen. Our Healer has also examined him."

"Show me," the Dark Lord commanded. Lucius met his gaze and the Dark Lord was immediately in his mind. Lucius pushed forward the memory of Draco tumbling out of the fireplace and Lucius rushing to his side. He showed himself casting the incantation and then Draco in his bed, lying pale and still beneath his sheets. Then the Healer's visit and the results of his diagnostics, as well as the instructions to keep Draco in bed for at least a week. Finally, Lucius sitting by son's bedside through the night.

The Dark Lord probed for anything else, but Lucius kept his shields in place by sheer force of will and began to recycle through the memories he had already shown. Finally, just as Lucius thought he wouldn't be able to continue, the Dark Lord pulled from his head.

"Has he spoken?"

"No, my Lord. He has been unconscious since he arrived in the Floo." The Dark Lord tapped one finger on the arm of the chair he sat in.

"Perhaps I should stop for a visit," he mused.

"If that is your wish, my Lord," Lucius replied. "I would be happy to receive you. The Healer thinks Draco should wake in a day or two." The Dark Lord studied Lucius closely and Lucius let thoughts of concern for his son run randomly through his mind. He could not outright ask that the Dark Lord wait until Draco had regained consciousness, but he could subtly suggest it under the pretense of simply providing information.

The Dark Lord was silent for a few moments and Lucius waited nervously, although outwardly he looked the picture of calm.

"You will notify me the moment the boy wakes."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied, bowing his head in deference.

"Oh, and Lucius?" Lucius looked up once more. "I am rather disappointed that your son allowed a member of the Resistance to get the best of him. Especially as it then caused the death of one of my most faithful." Lucius knew what was coming, although he was grateful that the Dark Lord appeared to believe Theo's story.

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed his head again and waited.

"Crucio," the Dark Lord said lazily. There was not as much power in the curse as usual, but it still forced Lucius to his knees. He put out his hands to brace himself from falling completely to the ground. Determined not to make noise, Lucius pressed his lips together and bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. A small grunt still escaped him and when the Dark Lord lifted the curse, Lucius gasped for breath. He collected himself as quickly as he could and staggered to his feet.

"Be sure to let your son know of my displeasure," the Dark Lord said.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Leave me." Lucius knelt again, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord's robes and then rose, walking unsteadily toward the door. Once in the corridor, he leaned against the wall and pulled in a breath, trying to collect himself. The shocks from the Cruciatus still moved through him and his hands twitched involuntarily. When he had finally managed to get some semblance of control over his limbs, Lucius made his way to the door and left Lestrange Manor.

* * *

Severus was waiting for him in Draco's room when Lucius returned. Severus took one look at his friend and pulled a vial from the pocket of his robes. Handing it to Lucius wordlessly, Lucius took it gratefully and drank it down. The tremors eased almost immediately and Lucius sank down into one of the armchairs in front of Draco's fireplace. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair, letting the potion continue its work.

"I assume by your lack of panic that I do not need to disappear," Severus finally said, leaning against the mantel, arms crossed over his chest.

"No," Lucius said, opening his eyes.

"He believes Mr. Nott's story then?"

"It seems so," Lucius replied. "He instructed me to inform him as soon as Draco wakes. It does not appear that he intends to come here until then." Severus' posture relaxed the slightest bit. If Lucius had not known him for as long as he had, he would not have even noticed it.

"How is Draco?" Lucius asked after a few moments of silence.

"There has been no change," Severus replied. "I have just given him his potions." Lucius rose from the armchair and walked to his son's bedside. He brushed a lock of hair from Draco's forehead and simply watched him for a few minutes. When Severus cleared his throat, Lucius turned to look at him.

"We need to discuss Miss Granger," Severus said. Lucius' brow furrowed.

"What about her?"

"Draco has not yet woken and even when he does, he will need to remain in bed for some time. The Dark Lord grows more volatile as time goes on. The loss of Dolohov will not help that. What Draco has been doing these last months, if Dolohov noticed, it is not out of the realm of possibility that someone else has as well." Lucius sighed. He couldn't deny that Severus was right.

"And this has what to do with Miss Granger?" Lucius asked, although he suspected he knew what Severus was going to suggest.

"As I told you when we first deciphered the prophecy, Draco is not the only fair-haired Slytherin Dark wizard on the premises." Lucius was already shaking his head.

"Draco will be awake in a day or two. He is capable of reading and doing research from his bed."

"Lucius, you are being unreasonable," Severus snapped. "If you genuinely believe the prophecy has merit, why would you delay? The Dark Lord needs to be stopped as soon as possible or there will be nothing left to save!"

"A few days will make no difference," Lucius insisted.

"You are here all the time," Severus said. "Once Draco recovers, I am sure that the Dark Lord will once again be sending him out on raids and missions. You can concentrate fully on this while Draco cannot. Why are you resisting?"

"Miss Granger may have agreed to work with Draco, but do you honestly think she will be so willing to work with me?"

"If you explain the situation, yes. She wants the Dark Lord gone as much, if not more, than you do. She may be a Gryffindor, but she is not unreasonable."

"With the Dark Lord short-handed, he may recall me to service," Lucius said, ignoring Severus' last statement. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Did he give you any indication of that when you visited him today? Tell you he expected you take Draco's place until he recovered?"

"No," Lucius replied. "But you are well aware that the Dark Lord does not always share his plans with his followers." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"At least speak with her," Severus said.

"It is a waste of time, she will refuse," Lucius said.

"I do not understand why you are being so unwilling," Severus snapped, his voice rising. "You haven't even attempted to broach the topic with Miss Granger, yet you are positive it will not work!"

"The girl hates me!"

"That doesn't preclude her from working with you towards a mutual goal! If it were me, I would already be in her room asking!"

"Do you want to bed her?" Lucius thundered. Severus froze, staring at Lucius for a few seconds before his eyes narrowed.

"I thought you disagreed with me on that particular part of the prophecy."

"I do," Lucius said quickly, wishing they were in his study with his ample supply of Firewhiskey, instead of Draco's bedroom.

"Then why use it as an excuse?" Severus asked. Lucius opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again. He saw the small smirk at the corner of Severus' lips and scowled.

"You are the one that brought up the ridiculous notion."

"Weeks ago," Severus replied. "I haven't said a thing about it since." Lucius continued to glare and looked back at Draco. Lucius _did not_ believe in Severus' interpretation of that particular passage, but if there were the slightest chance it were true, Lucius would rather it be Draco to fulfill it. Truthfully, he did not relish his son sleeping with someone of Miss Granger's unfortunate…parentage, but at least they were the same age and both unattached. Lucius still mourned his wife and the thought of even touching another woman had not entered his mind. Narcissa had not even been gone for a year.

"I do not wish to discuss this further," Lucius said with a sniff.

"Fine," Severus replied with a final smirk. "But when you take Miss Granger her lunch today, at least speak with her about it. I will be back to give Draco his potions this afternoon." Severus Disillusioned himself and Lucius glared at his retreating back as the door opened and then closed quietly. He had never felt like hexing Severus more.

* * *

Hermione looked up as her door opened. She was sitting idly on the settee, staring at the empty fireplace. She hadn't been brought any new books in days and she felt as if she'd practically memorized the ones Draco had originally bought her. It wasn't the smartest idea to keep her mind unoccupied, as it had continually drifted toward Ron and the rest of her friends. Neither of the Malfoys had given her any indication as to the fate of any of the resistance and Hermione had been too afraid to ask. She thought that Draco might volunteer any information he had, but she doubted his father would do the same.

The first thing she saw when the door opened was a stack of books floating through. It was followed closely by Mr. Malfoy who was carrying her lunch tray. The books settled themselves in a neat stack next to the settee and he placed the tray on the table in front of her. Hermione glanced at the books. Most of them appeared to relate in subject to the books Draco had first brought her.

"Where is Draco?" she asked, just as she had the previous evening.

"I told you that he is indisposed," Mr. Malfoy said tightly.

"Is he hurt?" She caught the slightest widening of his eyes before he schooled his features.

"I do not know what would give you that idea," he sniffed disdainfully.

"I saw you," she said and his eyes narrowed. "Yesterday, on the balcony next door. You were rather upset about something." Before he could reply, she hurried on. "And this morning, I could tell you didn't sleep well."

"As I told you yesterday, my affairs, and Draco's, are none of your business." She could see that he was growing angry, but she didn't let it deter her.

"If Draco is only off on a mission, why not just tell me that? It's not as if I don't know what he does." Mr. Malfoy's nostrils flared as Hermione crossed her arms and stared at him. She had no intention of backing down, even if it meant her lunch disappeared before she had a chance to eat it. She could see him visibly force himself to calm before he answered.

"You may continue your research in Draco's absence," he said indicating the stack of books he had brought with him. Without another word, he spun on his heel and left the room. Hermione made a noise of frustration and flung herself down on the settee. She glared at her lunch as if it had done her a personal disservice until her stomach growled. She grudgingly pulled the tray towards her and picked up the sandwich before it disappeared on her.

* * *

Lucius stood in the corridor looking back at the door to the girl's room. His jaw worked as he cursed himself for letting her get to him once again. On his way to her room, he'd had every intention of speaking to her as Severus had all but demanded. The moment she had asked about Draco, however, Lucius' ire had risen once again.

He knew that Severus was right. It likely did not matter which of them worked with Miss Granger to find a solution to the problem that was the Dark Lord. In fact, Lucius thought it might not matter if all three of them worked together. Although the prophecy had only specified two, prophecies could be malleable to some extent. Since he and Draco both fit the description, it only stood to reason that they might be interchangeable as far as the prophecy was concerned.

There were things they needed to know, the issue of the Horcruxes chief among them. It would be utterly useless to continue on the path they were on if there were any Horcruxes remaining. And Severus wasn't wrong about Draco being sent back out on missions once he had recovered. If the Dark Lord had not recalled Lucius to service at this point, he likely wouldn't unless there was to be another showdown with the entirety of the Resistance.

Lucius looked at the door once again and blew out a breath. As much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to speak to Miss Granger. Stepping forward, he waved his wand to drop the wards and open the door once again.

* * *

Hermione looked up sharply as the door opened once again. She froze mid-chew as she saw Mr. Malfoy standing in the doorway. He stared at her for a moment before he walked back into her room and closed the door behind him. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, gazing somewhere over her head.

"I must speak with you," he finally said. Having recovered from her shock, Hermione continued to eat her sandwich, nodding her head for him to continue. He seemed unsure as to how to begin and she watched his face closely, trying to discern what on earth was going on.

"You are going to be working with me on this project, instead of Draco," he said, expression on his face not changing. Hermione, who had been about to swallow, began to choke. He made no move to help her and she grabbed the glass of water on her tray and took a long swallow.

"Excuse me?" she finally managed to gasp out.

"As Draco will be indisposed for some time, I have made the decision to take his place in your collaboration."

"Take his place?" she repeated, incensed that he hadn't even talked to her about it first.

"Yes, as you are aware, time is of the essence. I felt it best to begin immediately."

" _You_ felt it best," she said, voice bordering on shrill.

"Do you have some problem grasping the English language of which I am not aware?" he asked, voice clipped, face hard.

"And you just assumed I would agree to such a _ludicrous_ proposal?" she asked incredulously. He scowled.

"I assumed that your goal and mine were one and the same."

"Even so, this isn't what I agreed to." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"It is the only option at the moment," he snapped. "You have no choice."

"I beg to differ."

"I can return you to the cellars at any time," he threatened. She shrugged a shoulder.

"Fine."

"Fine?" he repeated in surprise.

"What does it matter where I'm locked up? I'm still a prisoner." They stood and stared at one another, clearly at an impasse. Hermione decided to try and leverage some answers from him. "Why is Draco indisposed?"

"I already told you," Lucius began, fuming now.

"I know what you said," Hermione replied, interrupting. "But if you want my help, you'll tell me. Otherwise, you might as well take me back to the cellar right now and find someone else to work with you." She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down on the settee. "Good luck with that." She watched him from the corner of her eye as his jaw worked. Finally, he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Lucius strode to his study, slamming yet another door. He walked to the sideboard and poured himself a much needed drink, even as he continued to seethe. He gulped the Firewhiskey down, then poured himself another glass. The woman was completely exasperating!

"I take it your discussion did not go well," Severus drawled. Lucius jumped, not even having heard him come in.

"I do not know how you managed to teach her for six years," Lucius said, throwing back the second glass of Firewhiskey. Severus snorted and Lucius turned to face him. The amused expression on his friend's face, did nothing to improve Lucius' mood. He scowled.

"She refused you then?" Severus asked, moving to one of the armchairs near the fireplace.

"Essentially," Lucius replied. Severus' eyes narrowed.

"You did speak with her, did you not?"

"Yes, Severus, I spoke with her," Lucius said with a sigh, settling into the other chair.

"And she refused," Severus said again.

"She insists that I tell her where Draco is." Lucius scowled.

"And you will not do that because?"

"It is none of her business!" Lucius snapped. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, clearly willing himself to remain patient.

"I do not understand why you are so adamant about this, Lucius. What does it matter if the girl knows?"

"I have lost my wife, my son has lost his freedom, my home has been invaded by a madman and I am now forced to house two members of a family that has been feuding with mine for centuries!" Lucius thundered. "And now, now I have been forced to work with a Muggle-born in order to possibly regain even a _tiny_ semblance of my former life even though I am sure I will be thrown into Azkaban the moment the Dark Lord ceases to exist! If we are even lucky enough to be _that_ successful! Must I lose my privacy as well?" He tossed back his third drink furiously and slammed the glass down onto the side table. The glass shattered. Swearing, he waved his wand to vanish the mess, then leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes. There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"Are you quite done?" Severus drawled. Lucius opened his eyes and glared at the other man. "You do realize that if you do not convince Miss Granger to work with you, everything you are worried about will come to pass anyway." Lucius opened his mouth to reply, but Severus shook his head.

"No, keep your mouth shut for one minute and think about this, Lucius! If the Dark Lord is not destroyed, Narcissa will still be dead and you will still have two Weasleys living in your home. Worst of all, Draco will never be free! He did not want this life, Lucius. No matter what he said, when push came to shove, he never actually wanted it. Narcissa certainly never wanted it for him and I don't think you did either."

"The Resistance," Lucius offered weakly.

"Will not succeed without help from the inside! They are decimated, Lucius. The majority of their members are either dead, in Azkaban or imprisoned in Death Eaters' homes. They may still be getting in hits here and there, but they won't be able to do any real damage without help. We have a chance, Lucius. A chance to end all of this! A chance for your son to have a life! And you are choosing to let all of that go because of some ridiculous notion that your privacy is all you have left? Tell the girl, for fuck's sake!"

"Do you think that after all of this is over, we will have any chance at a life, Severus? You don't think that I won't be thrown into Azkaban the moment the Dark Lord falls? That Draco will not? We will be tossed into that place and forgotten!" Lucius was breathing heavily, the thought of spending another second in that horrible prison curling his insides and squeezing his heart. Draco would never survive it. Lucius had barely survived it and he had only been there a year.

"Then give yourself a chance, Lucius! The best chance you can. If you actively help destroy the Dark Lord, that will be taken into account. You did not have a wand for the last year before the Battle at Hogwarts. You did not participate in the Battle at all. All of those things will be considered. Draco has already been doing his part, allowing members of the Resistance to escape and passing information. Do something for yourself, for Salazar's sake!"

"Draco has been passing information?" Lucius said, ignoring everything else Severus said. Severus sighed.

"For months now. It's why the Resistance is nearly always ready for what are supposed to be ambushes."

"He must stop! The Dark Lord will discover it!" Severus shook his head.

"The Dark Lord cannot trace it back to him," he assured Lucius. "It has been completely anonymous. Drop off points and coded notes which are then delivered by someone else. Someone that has no connection to Draco." Lucius stood in shocked silence. He knew that Draco was taking chances, but he'd had no idea just how many. The fact that his son had confided in Severus but not him, also chafed. But Lucius could not say he was overly surprised. While he and Draco were speaking to one another, their relationship had not been the same since Lucius was imprisoned after Draco's fifth year. Severus sighed.

"If Draco were conscious, he would tell you to do this, Lucius." Lucius stared at his friend for a few moments before he finally shook his head.

"Fine. But if I come to regret this decision, I am blaming you." Severus did not even attempt to hide his smirk and Lucius scowled at him.

"I have a potion I must attend to," Severus said and then Disillusioned himself before leaving the room. Lucius waited until the door closed and then sighed deeply.

He had not been completely forthcoming with Severus. While everything Lucius had said was true, there was more to it than that. It was not just his privacy he was concerned about, although that grated for the simple fact that Lucius was not accustomed to sharing his personal affairs with anyone outside his family. No, he had gone through the last year of the war before the Dark Lord's victory as a broken, wounded man. He had not been able to protect his family then and he was no closer to being able to protect Draco now. He had utterly failed his son and he continued to do so. Keeping Draco's condition from Granger or anyone else was the one way that Lucius was able to protect him.

It was ridiculous, he knew. Miss Granger was not going to do anything to jeopardize Draco's health, she could not even leave her room. But it was something that was still under his control. With little else that he _did_ have power over, Lucius was perhaps clinging to this a bit too heavily. The Weasley girl had asked him again this morning what was wrong with Draco and Lucius had completely ignored her.

Sighing again, Lucius rose from his chair. While he could wait to speak to Miss Granger when he brought her dinner, he felt he should do it now. Before he changed his mind again.


	10. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione jumps to conclusions. Lucius finally tells Hermione the truth about Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I hope that your week has been a little less stressful than mine has. It's a crazy time we're living in, please stay safe! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Hermione stared at the door with her arms crossed over her chest for quite some time after Mr. Malfoy had stormed out. She genuinely could not understand why he was being so secretive about what Draco was doing. Like she had said, it's not as if Hermione didn't know he was a Death Eater.

She wondered if it had something to do with the Resistance. Could the Death Eaters have finally located the Resistance? If they had, were they moving right now to destroy the rest of them? Hermione sat up straight on the couch and gasped. Is that why Malfoy hadn't wanted to tell her what Draco was doing? Her stomach twisted violently and the sandwich she had just eaten threatened to make a reappearance.

Hermione stood and began to pace, her hands curled into fists. Merlin, she had to get out of here! She had to warn them somehow. But she had no idea where they were or even where to start looking. She _might_ be able to Apparate without a wand, but she had no idea where to Apparate _to_. Not to mention she couldn't get out of this fucking room.

She had lost so many people already, likely more than she even knew about. Besides Ron, Charlie, and Percy, she had no idea what had become of any of the rest of the Weasleys. So many of her classmates had died in the Battle and she didn't know what had happened to the rest of them. And Harry, gods Harry. Even thinking his name caused a stabbing pain in her heart that she could barely breathe around. She couldn't lose anyone else, she just couldn't.

Hermione ran to the door and began pounding on it. She had to get out, there had to be _someone_ that would hear her. She banged and screamed until she was hoarse. She whirled around and picked up one of the books that Malfoy had brought her and hurled it at the window with all of her might. It fell to the floor with a dull thump. Hermione threw another and another and then collapsed to the ground and began to sob.

* * *

Lucius walked down the corridor toward Miss Granger's rooms, still reluctant to have this conversation with her. Above all, he did not want her pity. He did not think he could stand it. When he reached the door, he cast the window charm and looked in. His brow furrowed when he did not immediately see her. He widened the charm so he could see the entirety of the suite. The bathroom door stood open and she did not appear to be in the bed. There were books scattered across the floor near the windows near a pile of discarded robes. Lucius' lip curled in disgust. He had thought the girl tidier than that. Where the devil was she?

He caught movement in the corner of his eye and looked again at what he had first assumed was the pile of robes. After staring at it for a moment, he realized it was actually Miss Granger. He quickly lowered the wards on the room and burst in. A sobbing wail met his ears at his entrance. She sounded as if she were in agony.

He glanced quickly at the table in front of the settee, but it was empty. Her tray had been returned to the kitchens as usual. Nothing else besides the scattered books appeared out of place. He and Severus had checked all the books before they had brought them to her. There were no curses or hexes on any of them. How had she injured herself?

"Miss Granger," he said as he approached her crumpled form. She did not appear to hear him and continued on with her wailing. Lucius looked her over and saw no obvious injuries. He waved his wand at the door behind him and rewarded the room, then kept his wand trained on her. If this were some kind of trick to try and overpower him, she would not succeed.

"Miss Granger," Lucius repeated a bit louder to be heard over her sobs. She stilled for a moment but did not look at him. She was still crying, although the volume had diminished significantly. He stared down at her, lip curling in disdain.

"Are you injured?" Lucius asked. There was no response, she simply lay on the floor in a heap. "Are you ill?" Still no response. Lucius was beginning to lose his temper. "Miss Granger, you will answer me at once!"

"Why do you care?" she mumbled.

"I should think that would be obvious," he said in irritation.

"Oh right, your precious project to get rid of You-Know-Who," she said dully, turning her face towards him. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear tracks marring her cheeks. "I don't see why it matters anymore." Lucius' brow furrowed in confusion. He was at a loss as to explain the abrupt change in her demeanor in the last hour.

"Explain yourself."

"I don't have to answer to you," she said, sniffling into her sleeve. Lucius glared at her.

"I think you will find that you do," he said. "If you wish to keep living in the conditions to which you have become accustomed."

"I already told you, just put me back in the cellars. I've lost everything already, anyway." Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Salazar save him from sniveling females.

"I do not know what you are talking about or why you have had a complete reversal in your attitude, but this is growing tedious. What, exactly, do you think you have lost in the last hour?"

"Like you don't know," she said scornfully.

"I can assure you, I do not." She looked up at him and he saw the momentary look of confusion on her face before the look of derision returned.

"Of course, you wouldn't care," she said dully.

"Wouldn't care about what?" he asked through gritted teeth, holding onto his temper by the slimmest of margins. She huffed in frustration.

"The destruction of the Resistance, what else?" she snapped. He stared at her in silence and blinked, completely at a loss as to what she was talking about. She appeared not to notice, as she continued in a derisive voice.

"Isn't that where Draco is right now? Out taking care of the last remaining opposition to your master?"

"Draco?" Lucius repeated. Why in Merlin's name would she think that? Granted, Lucius had not told her _where_ Draco was, but assuming he was out on a mission for the Dark Lord destroying the Resistance was quite a stretch.

"I do not know where this ridiculous notion has come from or why you would think it was happening." She sniffed and sat up, wiping at her face with her sleeve. She glared up at him.

"You refuse to tell me where Draco is, just that he's 'indisposed'. I know that he's a Death Eater. I know that he's sent out regularly on missions by your Dark Lord. The only thing that makes sense as to why you refuse to tell me is because you're afraid that if I know the truth, I won't help you."

"Draco was cursed," Lucius said. She appeared not to have heard, however, as she continued with her rant.

"And the only reason I wouldn't help you is if-" she trailed off and stared at him. "Wait, what?"

"Draco was cursed," he repeated. "He is currently lying in his rooms, unconscious." If Lucius had not been so annoyed and the situation not been what he was, he would have laughed at the look on her face. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened as she stared at him. It was rather comical.

"Wh-what happened to him?" she asked as she scrambled to her feet.

"He was hit with a curse invented by another Death Eater," Lucius forced out.

"Which Death Eater?" she asked. She looked as if she already suspected something. Curious.

"Dolohov," Lucius said. She gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. Her other hand strayed to her side. Lucius raised one eyebrow in question.

"Is he, he's going to be all right?"

"Our Healer assures me he will recover," Lucius said. "How is that you seem to be aware of the nature of the curse?"

"I was hit with it in the Department of Mysteries," she said. Both eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"And you are still alive, how?" He had not seen her after he and his brethren had initially confronted the children in the Hall of Prophecies. They had all split up when the students had scattered. And Lucius was taken to Azkaban right after Dumbledore had bested the Dark Lord. Lucius had had no idea Dolohov had cursed her.

"I silenced him first. How did Draco survive?"

"He was able to cast a partial shield." The girl nodded thoughtfully.

"It happened that day didn't it? The day I missed breakfast and lunch?"

"Yes," Lucius replied. He had not intended to offer so much information, but he couldn't seem to help himself. "I was a bit preoccupied trying to save his life."

"I wasn't complaining, only clarifying," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. They stared at one another for a few moments.

"Now that you have gotten the information you wanted, perhaps you can explain your earlier display." She had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I let my imagination get away from me, I suppose."

"Clearly." She scowled at him.

"Well, it's not as if you were telling me anything that might make me think otherwise." They fell silent again.

"As I have fulfilled your request, are you willing to hold up your end?" he finally asked. She studied him for a few moments.

"Will Draco be taking your place once he has recovered?"

"I do not know," Lucius replied. "I am unsure what the Dark Lord's plans are for him once he is well again."

"And the Dark Lord's plans for you?" Miss Granger asked. There was silence for a full minute and Lucius fought storming from the room again.

"Are not as time-consuming as one might think," he finally said. After staring at him for what felt like an eternity, she finally nodded.

"Then I suppose we should make the best of things."

* * *

Hermione stared at the closed door for some time after Draco's father left. Her hand continuously strayed to her side where the curse scar from Dolohov resided. She wondered how Draco had been cursed and why. Mr. Malfoy had simply said Draco was hit with the curse, not that it had been intentional. Hermione had no idea if other Death Eaters used the curse or if it was specific to Dolohov. Some spells were like that.

It was entirely possible the curse had been meant for someone else and Draco had just gotten in the way. It was the likely scenario, actually. Why would Dolohov curse a fellow Death Eater? Hermione couldn't wrap her mind around any situation in which Dolohov had switched allegiances. He had always been one of the most brutal, rabid Death Eaters, from everything she had heard. On par with Bellatrix Lestrange, in fact.

Of course, there was a time when she had thought the same thing about the elder Malfoy. Not that he was particularly vicious, but that he could never possibly switch sides. Although, she supposed, he hadn't switched sides exactly. He had given no indication that any of his beliefs had changed, simply that he wanted Voldemort dead as revenge for his wife.

She was surprised that he was even willing to work with her. He let a filthy Mudblood touch his precious books and hadn't even said anything about the state they'd been in when he came into the room. He had simply waved his wand until they were once again stacked neatly by the settee just before he left the room. Hermione couldn't figure the man out.

She also wasn't sure if they would be able to work together. When she thought it would be Draco, Hermione hadn't been excited at the prospect by any means. But she at least thought they could cooperate on a shared goal. No matter what a little prat Draco had been in school, most of it had been bluster and swagger. Until sixth year, Hermione would have never thought him capable of real violence. Of course, in the end, he hadn't been, not really. She had no idea what he'd been asked to do as a Death Eater since the Battle, but she wasn't afraid of him.

His father, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Hermione could only guess at the atrocities he had committed over the course of the two wars. Going after children in the Department of Mysteries couldn't possibly be the worst of his crimes. Although, she remembered that he hadn't hurt any of them and had, in fact, been extremely upset when Bellatrix was going to curse Harry. That was likely because Harry was holding the Prophecy in his hand, of course. She didn't know what he would have done had Bellatrix actually been able to curse Ginny as she'd threatened. Overall, it was more the unknown Hermione was concerned about, although she wasn't really afraid of the elder Malfoy either.

She picked up the first book on the stack and wrinkled her nose at the title. It was another book on death rituals and necromancy. Honestly, how many of these books _were_ there? Shaking her head, she settled into the settee and began to read.

* * *

Lucius sat at Draco's bedside, watching his son. Lucius had found the Weasley girl skulking about the corridor near Draco's suite earlier and had chased her off without a word about Draco's condition. Lucius had wondered how the girl knew where Draco's rooms even were but pushed the thought aside for the moment. Whatever was happening between the girl and his son was a problem for another day.

Lucius' thoughts wandered back to Miss Granger. She had been avidly reading one of the books he had brought her with a faint look of revulsion on her face when he had arrived with her dinner tray last night. He glanced at the title and shared her disgust. That specific tome was particularly gruesome and he almost hadn't given it to her. When he had realized his ridiculous notion of protection he had sneered and added the book to the stack.

Lucius was not sure what any of them were expecting to find in the books she was provided with. Either he, Severus or Draco had already read everything they were giving her and had not come up with any plausible ideas. Although, Lucius had not read everything himself, nor had Severus or Draco, so perhaps they were missing something that the girl could connect together.

Truthfully, Lucius wasn't even sure how the prophecy was supposed to work if it were indeed true. Despite what Draco had said about the Malfoy family's belief in prophecy, Lucius still had his doubts. If it were someone in his own family that had made the prediction, he might feel differently. Despite the assurance from Severus that Trelawney had made true predictions in the past, many prophecies never came to pass unless set in motion by one of those involved. The Dark Lord apparently had by attempting to kill Potter as an infant. Lucius supposed they had done the same by agreeing to work with Granger.

Still, the prophecy was vague at best and they had no idea where to even start coming up with a solution to destroy the Dark Lord. The books and topics they were researching were simply their best guesses as to what the Dark Lord might have done to achieve immortality. Lucius reminded himself to ask Miss Granger about the Horcruxes when he saw her at lunch.

Lucius was brought from his musings by a noise from the bed. He looked down at Draco who was making small noises of distress. Lucius rested a hand on his son's shoulder. Draco grimaced and then his eyes fluttered open. Lucius almost wept in relief.

"Draco," he said quietly. Draco blinked a few times and turned his head to look at Lucius.

"Father?" he said in confusion, his voice raspy from disuse. Lucius picked up the glass of water from the bedside table and leaned down toward Draco. He lifted his son's head and helped the boy take a few sips. Draco grimaced again at the action. Lucius lowered him gently back to his pillow.

"Why am I, what happened?" Draco asked groggily.

"What do you remember?" Lucius asked. Draco's brow furrowed.

"There was a raid," he said. "They were waiting for us." Lucius nodded and waited for Draco to continue.

"I followed Weasley, and then," Draco trailed off, his eyes widening for a moment before he masked his features. "Dolohov accused me of aiding the Resistance."

"Dolohov is dead," Lucius said. Draco's eyes snapped to his father's.

"What?"

"He is dead."

"How?"

"Do not worry about that for the moment," Lucius replied.

"Father, did you?" Draco began, looking almost afraid of the answer.

"No," Lucius assured him. Draco studied him for a few moments before he finally nodded. "But he cursed you before he was killed."

"Right, I couldn't get a shield up in time." Draco shifted on the bed and then hissed in pain.

"Do not move," Lucius admonished. "You are still healing."

"How bad?" Draco asked. Lucius hesitated as his son stared at him.

"Stomach, liver and intestines," Lucius replied. "You will have a considerable recovery."

"How did I get here?" Draco asked.

"Let's save all of that for when you are stronger," Lucius said. He knew Draco would be upset to learn that Theo was the one who had killed Dolohov and by revealing the other man as the one who had saved Draco, his son would certainly connect the two.

"Father," Draco said warningly. Before either could respond further, the door opened and then closed. Severus revealed himself moments later. Lucius could see the relief on his friend's face.

"It is good to see you awake," Severus said, masking his emotions almost immediately. He pulled a set of vials from his robes. "I was just coming to administer your next dose." Draco made a face and Lucius couldn't help but smile. That had been his son's reaction to being told he needed to take a potion since he was small. Lucius moved to help Draco prop his head up as Severus gave him the vials one by one.

"That's disgusting," Draco said when he had downed the last.

"Yes, well, prepare yourself. You will still have to take them twice more today." Severus smirked at Draco's reaction.

"For how long?" he asked.

"At least another week, possibly two." Draco sighed and closed his eyes. Moments later, they flew open again.

"The Dark Lord," he began trying to sit up on his own. At his pained cry, both men moved towards him and Lucius helped his son lie back down.

"Stop trying to injure yourself further," Lucius snapped.

"But, Father," Draco began. Lucius shook his head interrupting.

"I have spoken to the Dark Lord. He is aware of your condition." Draco studied his father's face, but Lucius gave nothing away.

"You need to tell me what happened."

"And you need your rest," Lucius said.

"I need to stop being treated like a child," Draco retorted. Before Lucius could respond, Severus stepped in.

"Your father is correct, Draco. Your recovery will only be hindered if you refuse to take care of yourself." Draco scowled at both of them, but Lucius could see the way his eyelids were starting to droop.

"I promise we will discuss everything once you have rested and eaten something," Lucius said smoothly. Draco sighed and muttered something under his breath, but his eyes closed moments later. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out. Lucius and Severus glanced at one another before Severus cast a Muffliato around the two of them.

"How much does he remember?" Severus asked.

"Most of it, although he had no idea that Theo was the one that helped him. Nor did he know that Dolohov was dead."

"You will not be contacting the Dark Lord, I assume," Severus said.

"Not until Draco is a bit stronger and you have had the opportunity to test his Occlumency." Severus nodded, as Lucius continued. "Thankfully, he woke a bit earlier than we expected. The Dark Lord will not grow suspicious for at least another day." The two stood in silence for a few moments, watching Draco sleep.

"I must take Miss Granger her lunch," Lucius finally said.

"I will stay," Severus replied.

"Be sure to ward the room once I leave," Lucius said. "I found Miss Weasley skulking about earlier." Severus gave a nod in acknowledgement and Lucius left for the kitchens.

* * *

Hermione looked up as the door opened. She had just finished reading the rather disgusting book she had started last night and she set it aside as Mr. Malfoy came into the room.

"You have finished it?" he asked as her lunch tray settled into place. Thank Merlin it was a sandwich and soup today. She couldn't have stomached anything else after some of the descriptions in the book and had doubts she would be able to eat even this.

"Yes, just," she said with a grimace. He gave her what she thought was a sympathetic look. Hermione barely stopped her mouth from dropping open in shock. Surely, he couldn't be commiserating with her.

"Yes, that one is rather gruesome," he said. This time, Hermione couldn't prevent the look of surprise on her face. His eyes narrowed at her expression. "I assure you, Miss Granger, I have no love for necromancy and death rituals. It is an unnatural business, no matter what the reasons." She did not reply but knew that the look on her face was one of disbelief. She looked away and busied herself with her tray.

"Ah, of course," Lucius said, derision clear in his voice. "We are _Dark,_ after all. There is no line that cannot be crossed, no magic too foul, too perverse to explore. A Death Eater must be interested in _all_ of the darkest of magics, no matter what they are."

"You follow a madman who revels in them," she retorted, bristling at the chastisement. She saw the anger building on his face, but remarkably, he didn't storm out as he had previously.

"You speak as if the Dark Lord shared all of his plans the moment one showed interest in following him," he snapped back.

"I'm sure he shared enough," Hermione scoffed. He stood in front of her, nostrils flaring, jaw tight. She was quite sure he wanted to hex her. She was also quite sure that he wouldn't. Why she felt that way, she wasn't sure, but he didn't even make a motion to reach for his wand.

"I find it hard to believe that you didn't know you were slipping Ginny Weasley a Horcrux that day in Flourish and Blotts," she continued. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Hermione regretted them. Not because she didn't believe it, but she hadn't meant to let him know that she knew about the Horcruxes. But, she supposed, it didn't matter all that much. He obviously knew about them and there had been plenty of information about them in the books they'd given her. There was silence in the room. Hermione looked up at him and was confused to see a look of shock on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" he said. Hermione stared at him incredulously for a few moments.

"Are you honestly going to try to tell me that you _didn't_ give that diary to Ginny?" He looked at her mutely for another minute.

"The diary was a Horcrux?" he finally said, sounding as if he'd had no idea. Hermione's eyes narrowed. It was the whole reason to give it to Ginny, wasn't it? So she could be taken in by Tom Riddle and open the Chamber to purge the school of Muggleborns?

"That's why you gave it to her, isn't it?" He glanced at her for a moment and then finally schooled his features.

"I have something to attend to," he said and turned to leave the room. Hermione was so shocked by his behavior, that she didn't even say anything as he closed the door behind him.

Hermione sat in shocked silence on the settee for quite some time after Mr. Malfoy had left. She finally forced herself to move, taking a few bites of the soup on the tray in front of her before she pushed it away. Her stomach was churning and not just because of what she'd been reading before the elder Malfoy's arrival.

He _had_ to have known what the diary was before he gave it to Ginny. Why else would he give it to her? But the expression on his face had told Hermione that he _hadn't_ known. That he'd had no idea until she'd told him. Once Harry had discovered that the diary had been a Horcrux, she, Harry and Ron had once again discussed what had happened in the Chamber. They had decided that Malfoy must have been trying to resurrect Voldemort and had likely targeted Ginny because of the hatred between their two families.

Now, though, she wasn't sure that was the case. She had no idea _why_ he'd give the diary to Ginny if that weren't his aim, however. The entire thing made no sense. And she was going to have to wait until dinner to get any answers. If he would even deign to explain, that was, which she doubted. Sighing, she leaned back against the settee and stared up at the ceiling as her tray disappeared.

* * *

Lucius found himself at the door to Draco's quarters with no real recollection of getting there. Only one thought continued to reverberate through his mind his entire walk here. He had given a _Horcrux_ to an _eleven_ year-old _girl_.

Lucius walked into Draco's suite and Severus looked up from the book he was reading. The furrowing of his brow let Lucius know how he must have looked.

"Has something happened?" Severus asked.

"The diary was a Horcrux," Lucius blurted out. Severus stared at him for a few moments in silence, clearly trying to process what Lucius had just said.

"Explain," Severus finally replied as he cast a Muffliato around them. Lucius sighed and sank down into one of the armchairs in Draco's sitting area. Severus closed his book and sat back in his chair; arms crossed over his chest.

"The Dark Lord gave my father a book, a diary, for safekeeping. To my knowledge, he only told my father that it had something to do with the Chamber. My father kept it in a locked and warded drawer in his desk. He showed it to me once, but I quickly forgot about it." Lucius paused and rubbed his eyes with a thumb and forefinger.

"After his death, I found the diary. I intended to tuck it away with other…items, but then the raids started. You remember that legislation Weasley was trying to pass." Severus gave a nod.

"The day I took Draco to Diagon to get his school things, I had a list of items to sell to Borgin. I also had the diary and intended to put it in my vault. After we left Borgin and Burke's, we were on our way to Gringotts when I passed by Flourish and Blotts. The Weasleys were there."

"Ah, yes," Severus replied with a smirk. "Your infamous fist fight with Arthur Weasley." Lucius scowled at the other man.

"Yes, well, I decided I would teach Weasley a lesson." Severus snorted and Lucius sighed. "What did Dumbledore tell you about the Chamber?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"We all knew that it was Ginny Weasley that had opened the Chamber," Severus replied. "Dumbledore told us she had been possessed by an old artefact that had somehow come into her possession." Lucius simply stared at him. "You gave it to her?"

"I slipped it into her cauldron in the bookstore."

"The diary."

"Yes."

"You gave a Horcrux to a _child_?"

"I did not know it was a Horcrux!" Lucius shouted, rising to his feet. "I did not even know he had made any until _you_ told me!"

"What did you think it was?" Severus drawled. Lucius sighed again and sunk back into the chair.

"I knew it belonged to the Dark Lord and I knew it was full of Dark Magic. I thought the girl would get caught with it and create a scandal, causing Weasley his job."

"You didn't think it would open the Chamber?" Severus asked skeptically. Lucius looked up at him.

"I had no idea. But even if the diary were the key to opening the Chamber, I never thought that a Weasley would be able to do it. If there were ever a family that were not descendants of Salazar Slytherin, it is them."

"We did search for the thing the entire time we were in school," Severus replied. Lucius nodded. Nearly every student in Slytherin had searched for the Chamber during their time at school. He knew that many other witches and wizards had looked for it over the centuries. Even the rumors that a girl had been killed some twenty years before Lucius was born were just that, rumors. Of course, once the first student was petrified in Draco's second year, Lucius had realized that the rumors were obviously fact. At the time he had given the book to the Weasley girl, however, they were still just rumors.

"Once Dumbledore made me head of Slytherin, I thought I might be privy to secrets I hadn't been as a student," Severus continued. "Obviously, I was not. I always suspected that Dumbledore knew something, but he never saw it fit to share it with me."

"I assume Miss Granger is the one who gave you the information that it was a Horcrux?"

"Yes," Lucius replied. "After I attempted to commiserate with her over one of the more gruesome books she had read, she decided to throw the diary in my face."

"She obviously thought you were aware of what it was," Severus replied. Lucius rubbed at his forehead with his fingertips.

Most of the things that Lucius had done in the name of the Dark Lord, he did not regret. There were early missions of course, after he was first Marked, in which Lucius had to prove himself. But once he had, his role was almost exclusively political. He was proud to say that he had never had to use the Imperius curse on anyone he cultivated within the Ministry. He had been an expert at reading people and knowing who to flatter, who to blackmail and who to commiserate with. He had not been above a bit of threatening. However, he had rarely found he needed to. It was this particular skill set that the Dark Lord had found so invaluable which put Lucius in the Inner Circle.

This, however, this was something else entirely. As much as he hated Arthur Weasley, and he had hated the man and everything he'd stood for, Lucius would not have knowingly subjected a child to the influence of a Horcrux. Nor had Lucius really wanted the Dark wanted to return. Lucius had been quite content with his life after the Dark Lord's disappearance. He had cultivated great influence in the Ministry and Fudge had been the perfect puppet. Lucius had had no desire to go back to the battles and bloodshed that had punctuated the first war. Using the Ministry to forward his aims was a much more civilized way to go about things.

When the Dark Lord had returned, Lucius knew he would be punished for not only losing the diary, but also for not allowing the Dark Lord's plan to come to fruition. Although, Lucius had no idea what that was at the time. He had never been able to get himself back into the Dark Lord's favor, especially after the disaster at the Department of Mysteries. The one act of giving the Weasley girl the diary had put into motion all the subsequent events, Lucius' disgrace and loss of his wand, Draco's Marking and subsequent failure, Narcissa's death. No, if Lucius had it to do over again, he would have walked right past Flourish and Blotts and put the damned thing in his vault at Gringotts as he had planned in the first place.

"You cannot exactly blame her," Severus said, pulling Lucius from his thoughts and referring back to Miss Granger.

"No," Lucius replied and Severus looked startled that he had agreed. Lucius simply sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He did not like feeling so unsettled.

"Well, at least one thing can come of it," Severus finally said.

"And what is that?" Lucius asked, casting his eyes to the side to look at his friend.

"Miss Granger has opened the discussion of Horcruxes, meaning we now know what they were doing that last year."

"Looking for Horcruxes."

"Indeed," Severus replied. "You must ask her, Lucius." Lucius cursed the wretched prophecy, not to mention Dolohov, for putting him in this position. He glanced at his son's sleeping form. Draco would be having a much easier time of it, he was certain.

"I will speak with her when I bring her dinner," Lucius said, resigned.

* * *

Hermione had spent the afternoon in contemplation of her previous conversation with Mr. Malfoy. She still could not figure out why he had given Ginny the diary if he hadn't known it was a Horcrux. Hermione supposed that he could have just wanted Ginny to open the Chamber and get rid of all the Muggle-borns. If that were the case though, wouldn't he have had some idea as to how it would happen? Surely, he wouldn't have just slipped Ginny the diary and hoped for the best. With everything Hermione knew about him, that didn't seem likely.

She was aware of the way that Mr. Malfoy operated within the Ministry. Never doing anything illegal, exactly, but manipulating and influencing those to his point of view. It was classic political maneuvering and not limited to the Wizarding world either. That's why she found it hard to believe that he wouldn't have had some kind of plan in place with the diary.

She heard the doorknob turn and looked up to see the man in question bringing in her dinner. Her stomach growled as the smells from the tray wafted towards her. She _was_ rather hungry after not really eating her lunch.

"Miss Granger," he said as the tray settled on the table. She nodded once in acknowledgement but said nothing else. She saw a muscle tick in his jaw as he seemed to consider what to say next. The silence stretched out between them.

"You never answered my questions," she finally said. He looked at her for a few moments before he spoke.

"Yes, I gave Miss Weasley the diary. But I had no idea that it was a Horcrux." Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"You may believe me or not, but I did not know," he replied. His jaw clenched again but his voice remained even. "In fact, I have only recently discovered that the Dark Lord made Horcruxes at all." Hermione stared at him incredulously. "As I told you previously, Miss Granger, the Dark Lord did not always share his plans."

"What were you expecting would happen with the diary then?" she asked. "Did you know it would open the Chamber?" He stared at her for a few moments, seeming to contemplate if he should answer her questions or not.

"I knew that the diary had something to do with the Chamber, yes," he finally said. "However, I did not expect that Miss Weasley would be able to open it as she was not the Heir of Slytherin."

"Then why?" The entire story seemed odd.

"It matters not."

"It does if you want me to help you," Hermione retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. He sighed loudly through his nose.

"I had hoped that the girl would be caught with a Dark object and it would not reflect well on her family," he finally said through gritted teeth. Hermione stared at him in shock again.

"Revenge," she said. "You did this for revenge. Because of the raids and the law Mr. Weasley was trying to pass." His nostrils flared as he stared at her. She could tell that he was trying to keep his temper in check. She expected him to go storming out any second.

Instead, he visibly forced himself to calm. He took a breath and the expression on his face slid into the neutral mask he wore so much of the time. She saw his jaw unclench and his hands relax. It was rather fascinating to watch, actually.

"Yes," he said. Hermione snorted and she saw his wand hand twitch. It was nice to know that high and mighty Malfoy had common revenge fantasies just like the rest of the lowly population. And that he wasn't as calm as he wanted her to believe.

"Would you have given it to her if you'd known?" she asked.

"No," he replied immediately. Despite the conviction in his voice, she still looked at him skeptically.

"I do not especially care if you believe me," he said. She scowled at him. "However, I would like to know if you and Potter managed to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes before his demise."

"Why should I tell you anything?" she snapped, the casual reminder of Harry's fate a slice to her heart. Mr. Malfoy finally lost control of his anger.

"What are we attempting to do, girl?" he demanded. "If there are still Horcruxes remaining do you not think that should be our first priority?" His nostrils flared and she could see that he had curled his hands into fists again. While she petulantly didn't want to give him any information, she knew that he was right.

"Yes, we got them all," she finally said in irritation.

"You are certain?"

"I was there," she said tightly. "So yes." He seemed almost…disappointed by the revelation. "I would have thought that would be good news."

"Yes, well, if you had missed one it would have explained why he was unable to be killed, wouldn't it?" She cocked her head in thought and worried her lip with her teeth before she responded. She had been wondering about this for a while now, actually.

"Even if we had missed one, if someone had thrown the Killing Curse at him, wouldn't it have just separated him from his body again? Like it did when Harry was a baby?" Mr. Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again, his brow furrowing.

"I am not sure," he said slowly and she could see that he was contemplating what she said.

"So, either no one tried to actually hit him with the Killing curse at the Hogwarts battle or he did something else which nullified it," she said.

"Either is possible," he finally said.

"Well, I hope it was because no one actually hit him with the curse and not the other," she said indicating the books. "It would make things much easier if it were the former." Mr. Malfoy said nothing, appearing to be deep in thought.

"I will speak with you later," he said abruptly. She was getting a bit tired of being dismissed like that. Just before he left, however, he waved his wand at her tray. "I've extended the time charm and rewarmed the food." Before she could reply, he quickly left the room.

"Thank you," she said quietly as the door shut behind him.

* * *

Lucius made his way back to Draco's bedroom and dropped the wards Severus had cast. When he stepped inside, Severus was sitting by Draco's bedside, watching the boy sleep. Draco had spent the majority of his day sleeping, only waking for short periods of time when they had to give him more potions. Truthfully, Lucius was glad of it. Draco needed all the rest he could get. Lucius would have to inform the Dark Lord tomorrow that Draco had regained consciousness. Otherwise, they would risk a visit which was the very last thing any of them wanted. Severus looked up at Lucius' arrival.

"How is he?" Lucius asked, crossing the room to his son's bed. He swept a lock of hair off his forehead.

"The same as he was thirty minutes ago when you were here," Severus drawled. Lucius scowled at him and Severus smirked.

"We will have to try Occlumency when he wakes for his next dose of potions," Lucius said reluctantly. Severus nodded.

"And what of Miss Granger?" Severus asked. Lucius sighed and turned towards the sitting area, motioning for Severus to join him. He cast a privacy charm and sank down into an armchair.

"She says that they destroyed all of the Horcruxes." Severus let go his own sigh, settling further into his chair. He propped an elbow on the arm and rested his chin against his closed fist.

"It is as we suspected," Severus said. "Did she confirm what they were?"

"No, I did not ask," Lucius replied. "She assured me that they had gotten rid of them all, however."

"So, we are back to where we began," Severus said and Lucius nodded. They both sat in silence, contemplating just where they went from here. It was impossible to know if the Dark Lord had been able to create a spell to further protect him from death. Lucius liked to believe that if the Dark Lord had been able to create some kind of shield for the Killing Curse, he would have shared it with his Death Eaters, if only to protect his army from the Order. However, the Dark Lord was paranoid and sharing that with his followers would only have provided the opportunity for the information to get out. The Order could have worked on a counter-curse for the shield or whatever spell it was that the Dark Lord had created. It only made their current task all the more difficult.

Of course, there was always the chance the Dark Lord had just discovered some obscure spell, potion, or charm in order to keep him from being killed. The research they were doing could lead them to something similar. The problem was, as extensive as the Malfoy library was, it by no means included every branch of magic in the world. The Dark Lord had travelled extensively after he had left Hogwarts, according to Lucius' father. There was no telling what kind of magics he had encountered. It all did seem a bit hopeless.

He wondered again just what the current prophecy had to do with anything. Miss Granger's help was all well and good, Lucius was aware of how intelligent she was. And, from what Severus had said over the years about her extensive essays, she was exceptionally good at research. However, they could not very well sit down and read every book in the entire Malfoy library. It would take them years, even with all four of them.

Unbidden, his mind strayed to the line of the prophecy he had been doing his level best to ignore. He still did not understand what good sleeping with the chit would do. As if they would have some kind of revelation in the throes of passion or something. Lucius shifted slightly in his chair, the mental image suffusing his brain even though he tried valiantly to stop it. He huffed in frustration as his body chose to ignore him. Severus looked at him, raising a brow in question. Lucius waved him off, crossing his legs and shifting again.

"Are you quite all right?" Severus asked.

"I am fine," Lucius replied tightly. Severus studied him for a few moments before he shrugged and stood from his chair.

"I will take my leave then. I will be back for Draco's next round of potions."

"Thank you, Severus." Lucius waited until the door had shut with a quiet click and then growled in frustration, mental and otherwise. He was not some teenaged, hormonal boy unable to control his thoughts. Shoving the ludicrous images forcefully away, he threw up his Occlumency shields and finally managed to calm himself. He had no intention on following through with any of that ridiculousness, prophecy be damned.


	11. Preparing for the Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys and Severus prepare for the Dark Lord's visit. Hermione has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Stay safe!

Draco roused in his bed and Lucius stood from the chair near the fireplace and crossed the room to his son's bed. He sat down on the edge and watched as Draco's eyelids fluttered open.

"Father." Draco greeted him groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius asked.

"Like dragon dung," Draco replied with a grimace as he shifted. Lucius immediately moved to help his son sit up, waving his wand to position the pillows behind him properly.

"All right?" he asked once Draco had finally settled.

"Yeah," Draco replied, his voice still a bit raspy. Lucius reached for the pitcher of water on the bedside table and poured his son a glass.

"Thanks," Draco replied as he took a long drink. He leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes, handing the glass back to Lucius. There was a quick rap on the door before it seemed to open of its own accord. As the door shut, Severus dropped the Disillusionment charm.

"Good evening, Draco."

"Severus," Draco replied. The man crossed the room to the opposite side of the bed from Lucius. He put a hand into a pocket of his robes and drew out several vials. Draco made a face.

"I also have a nutrient potion for you," Severus said. "In addition to your usual potions."

"That stuff is terrible," Draco groused. "Can't I just eat something? I _am_ hungry."

"I am glad to hear it," Lucius said. "You may have a bit of broth, but nothing else for the time being. Hence the nutrient potion." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Lucius hid a smile. His son had always been the same when ill, petulant and annoyed in equal measure. If it were only a cold or upset stomach. Lucius sobered at the thought.

Despite his complaints, Draco dutifully took the offered potions one by one, followed by nearly a full glass of water.

"Need the loo," he said after he had finished. Lucius helped him to his feet and Draco swayed ominously. Severus moved to Draco's other side to steady him. Draco huffed in annoyance as they walked into his bathroom.

"I can handle the rest by myself, I assure you," he said when Lucius made to remain in the room with him. Nodding in acknowledgement, Lucius exited the bathroom, although left the door open a bit in case his son wasn't as steady as he wanted them to believe.

"He is still weak," Severus said quietly. Lucius nodded. They were both concerned about Legilimency, although it couldn't be helped. The Dark Lord would grow suspicious if much more time went by without hearing that Draco was awake.

"Perhaps he should eat something first," Lucius suggested. "The nutrient potion will help, but a full stomach will give him a bit more stamina." They heard the shuffling of feet and then a grunt of pain. Both men hurried towards the loo just as Draco appeared in the doorway. He scowled at both of them.

"I'm fine," he snapped. "I'm not a child." Severus backed off immediately, but Lucius hovered until his son glared at him so fiercely that Lucius took a step back. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed, but when he moved to pull his legs up, he cried out in pain. Only Severus' hand gripping his arm stopped Lucius.

"Do you require assistance?" Severus asked neutrally when it became clear that Draco was not going to be able to get back into bed on his own.

"Obviously," the boy sneered. Severus was the one that moved to assist him. He put an arm around Draco's shoulders and raised his legs into the bed. He then helped Draco move back into the pillows once more. Although Lucius had been a bit annoyed that his friend had taken over, he now realized it was for the best. Severus had worked with quick efficiency, making no comments, no expression of concern on his face. He hadn't even stopped moving Draco when the boy grimaced in pain. Lucius would not have been able to do so and Draco would have resented the coddling.

"I will request some soup be prepared for you," Lucius said. Draco simply nodded tiredly and Lucius glanced at Severus before leaving the room.

When he was in the corridor, Lucius sighed and leaned back against the wall next to Draco's door. His son was in no condition for a visit from the Dark Lord. But to request that the Dark Lord wait until Draco had recovered a bit more would only make him arrive sooner. He had never been one to pass up an opportunity to try and capitalize on his followers' weakness. Lucius could only hope that Draco's skill in Occlumency would carry him through, despite his injured state. Otherwise, they were all doomed.

* * *

Hermione threw another book aside in disgust. Honestly, just how many horrible books on death rituals and Dark Magic _were_ there? And obviously, the Malfoys owned them all.

Well, that wasn't entirely fair, she supposed. It wasn't likely that Mr. Malfoy had purchased all these books on his own. The vast majority had probably been in his library for decades, even centuries in some cases. She sighed and rested her head back against the arm of the settee.

Today had been…odd, to say the least. Not that being held prisoner in Malfoy Manor in a comfortable suite while two Death Eaters assured you that they wanted your help in bringing down Voldemort wasn't odd. But today had been stranger than usual.

She supposed that her panic attack over the possible fate of her friends had been a long time coming. The year hunting Horcruxes, followed by the Battle at Hogwarts and the subsequent months of continual movement and hiding had kept her in a perpetual state of fight or flight for almost two years. Longer, really, given who she was and her relationship with Harry. Hermione did break down occasionally, of course, after she'd sent her parents to Australia, during some of those horribly long nights in the tent, grief over the loss of so many of her friends, but she had never had an attack like the one earlier. Even when she'd woken in the cellar here and then after she'd been brought to this room, her search for an escape had been methodical and logical, all about exhausting possibilities rather than panic. This morning, however, had been something different. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt even a modicum of safety, enough to break down like that anyway. After living with that fear for so long, it was no wonder she'd lost it when she'd finally had a chance to catch her breath.

Hermione shot straight up on the settee at that thought. She could not possibly be thinking that she felt _safe_ here. Safe, locked in a room, in the home of two Death Eaters where she'd been _tortured_. It was absolutely mad that she would even _consider_ it.

But consider it she was, apparently. Despite whose house she was in, despite who was keeping her here, despite not knowing anything about what was happening outside this room, she still felt differently than she had when she first arrived. She had been sure that they were going to turn her over to Voldemort any moment and as much bravado as she had shown every time Mr. Malfoy had come into the room, she had been terrified.

That had changed now, though. Of course, it was because they had agreed to work together to bring down Voldemort. Hermione believed that they were genuine in that desire. There was more to it, however. Just what that was, she wasn't quite sure.

Hermione had been worried initially that defeating Voldemort would do nothing more than allow another Death Eater to take his place. Then she and the Light would be no better off than they were now. She was surprised to find that she hadn't thought about that in quite some time. Not that it still couldn't happen, of course, but she was quite sure that neither of the Malfoys had anything like that in mind. And it was more than Draco's insistence that she speak for them if the Light won that made her feel that way.

Was it the fact that Mr. Malfoy had almost seemed to commiserate with her earlier over the book? Partly, maybe. She wasn't so naïve as to think that he wasn't capable of deceiving her of his intentions. But something told her that he had been genuine. Of course, moments later they had been snapping at one another again, so it wasn't as if things had completely changed. The same thing had happened when he'd brought her dinner as well. Still, it seemed as if they'd come an understanding at the very least.

She sighed and reclined once more. No matter how mental it sounded, she did feel relatively safe here. Well, at least as safe as she could be given that Voldemort was in power and she was a Muggleborn hiding in the home of two Death Eaters. Guilt gnawed at her even as she thought it, however. How could she possibly feel safe when she knew that her friends weren't?

Even though Draco had told her that he let Kingsley and Charlie go, that didn't mean they were _still_ safe. And Hermione had no idea if Ron and Katie and the rest had made it to Oliver and Charlie's camp. Anything could have happened to them once they Disapparated. She vowed to question Mr. Malfoy the next morning when he brought her breakfast. If they truly had called some kind of truce and intended to work together on this, he would tell her. At least she hoped he would.

Of course, he could tell her anything and she would have no way to prove that he was telling the truth. The Malfoys could spin any tales they liked with her locked up in this room. Hermione couldn't prove or disprove anything. All she had to go on was her gut. While it usually steered her in the right direction, she'd been wrong about Professor Snape, hadn't she?

Sighing, she got up from the settee and made her way to the bathroom. She could go round and round about all of this until the end of time and never solve the problem. The fact remained that either she trusted them or she didn't. And right now, as hard as it was to believe, let alone think, she thought that she just might be starting to.

* * *

"Tell me what happened," Draco said, after he had eaten the bowl of broth Lucius had brought up for him. The Weasley girl had peppered Lucius with questions when he had fetched the food from the kitchens, despite her mother's continued attempts to quiet her. Finally, out of sheer irritation, Lucius had informed both of them that Draco was simply a bit under the weather and would recover soon. He was well aware that neither woman had believed him but Lucius was not about to give them the full story right then. He had more pressing concerns.

"Theo followed you," Lucius said. Draco's eyes widened. "When Dolohov cursed you, Theo killed him."

"Theo?" Lucius nodded. Draco looked pained. "Fuck." They sat in silence for a few moments and Lucius could see the emotions playing across Draco's face.

"What does the Dark Lord know?" Draco finally asked.

"Theo blamed Dolohov's death on Weasley," Lucius replied, explaining the rest of Theo's story.

"And the Dark Lord believed him?"

"The story was perfectly plausible and Theo was quite convincing," Lucius said. He studied his son for a few moments. "Just how many people have you been teaching Occlumency?" Draco smiled faintly.

"Theo has a natural affinity for it," he said. "I didn't have to do all that much really."

"Yes, well, for now it seems that the Dark Lord believes Theo's version of events. Thankfully, you were unconscious before Theo killed Dolohov so you will not have to fabricate that much." Draco nodded, looking pensive.

"Is Theo all right?" Lucius couldn't help but remember the look on the boy's face when he first confessed to killing Dolohov. That was not something that he wanted Draco to worry about at the moment, however.

"He appeared to be fine," Lucius finally said. Draco stared at him, reading between the lines, Lucius was sure.

"I'd like to see him." Lucius nodded in acknowledgement.

"I will arrange it." Draco sighed, leaning back into his pillows and closing his eyes for a moment. Lucius glanced at Severus, who nodded. They needed to start testing Draco's Occlumency.

"Are you ready, Draco?" Severus asked. Draco sighed and sat up, looking determined but Lucius could read the undercurrent of fear on his face. If he couldn't keep his godfather out, there was no hope that he would be able to withstand the Dark Lord's onslaught.

Severus raised his wand and whispered the spell, diving into Draco's mind. He pulled back after only a few minutes. Draco frowned up at him, looking none the worse for wear.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"I thought it best if we started slowly," Severus replied. Draco snorted.

"The Dark Lord isn't going to start slowly."

"No, however, working up your stamina would likely be a better approach than just going in like a battering ram," Severus drawled.

"He is right, Draco," Lucius agreed. "If he tires you too much, too quickly, it will not help anything." Draco looked as if he were going to protest, then sighed.

"Fine," he said.

Severus repeated the process, staying in Draco's mind longer each time as well as increasing the power. By the fifth attempt, Lucius could see the sweat beginning to bead on Draco's brow. By the eighth, his son was visibly shaking. Neither of which would bode well with the Dark Lord. He would surely suspect Draco was hiding something and simply push harder. After the tenth attempt, Draco leaned over the side of his bed and vomited.

"Enough," Lucius insisted. He had tried to stop them after the seventh round, but Draco demanded they continue.

"I'm fine," Draco said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as Lucius vanished the mess.

"You are not," Lucius snapped, handing his son a glass of water. His hand was shaking so much, he could barely bring it to his lips. Lucius huffed and took the glass, helping Draco to drink it. Lucius gave Severus a glare.

"Your father is right," Severus said. "You must rest."

"Then we'll try again," Draco said determinedly.

"Draco-" Lucius began.

"Do you want to die, Father?" Draco asked. "Because that's what's going to happen if I can't do this!" He glared at his father and the collapsed back against his pillows, obviously spent.

"Just rest," Lucius said quietly, pulling up the coverlet. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost immediately.

"How long can we wait to notify him?" Lucius asked.

"I would delay no longer than tomorrow afternoon," Severus said soberly. "Even that may be too long." Lucius scrubbed a hand down his face in frustration. He looked seriously at Severus.

"And Draco?"

"I was only testing his shields, not even bothering to look for the memory of the event," Severus said. "They held, but I was not probing at full strength."

"Not even at the end?"

"No." Lucius sighed.

"Do you think Draco will be ready?"

"Let us hope so."

* * *

"How is Draco?" Hermione asked as Mr. Malfoy settled the tray on the table.

"He is awake."

"That's good news," Hermione replied, a bit surprised that he had answered her so readily.

"Indeed," Mr. Malfoy said. Hermione looked down at her plate, trying to decide if she should ask about her friends. Despite their apparent truce, she still wasn't sure if he would answer her. As he turned to leave, she finally opened her mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said and he stopped, turning back to look at her. "Are my friends all right?" He stared at her for a few moments.

"Which friends would those be, Miss Granger?" She scowled slightly at him. Must he always answer a question with another question?

"The friends I was with before your son kidnapped me and you locked me in this room, obviously," she snapped. She could see his ire rising and she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. He returned her glare. Must he be such an arse all the time?

"Shacklebolt and Weasley are fine, as far as I am aware. Had they been killed or captured the Dark Lord would have made it known to everyone."

"Which Weasley?" she demanded.

"As there are so many of them, that I cannot say," he replied, sneer on his face. "However, no one by the name of Weasley has been captured to my knowledge." Something passed over his face for a split second, but it was gone before she could figure out what it was.

She wondered if he would tell her the whereabouts of the rest of the Weasleys if she asked. Not Ron and Charlie, or Fred or Percy for that matter, but everyone else. She wondered if he even knew, come to that. Given what he had told her about not having many demands on his time, she suspected that he had not made his way back into Voldemort's good graces. But he must have at least been present at the end of the Battle when the fighters for the Light were passed out to the Death Eaters. She wondered if he'd gotten to choose anyone. Perhaps it was the other person that had been locked in the cellar with her.

Mr. Malfoy had turned to leave again and this time Hermione didn't stop him. She had imagined quite enough horrible scenarios as to what had befallen the rest of her friends. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the actual answer.

* * *

Lucius walked down the corridor towards Draco's room, a tray with a bowl of broth floating in front of him. Lucius had been sure that Miss Granger was going to ask him about the rest of the Weasleys after she had inquired about the two she had been on the run with. He was actually a bit surprised she had not asked what had become of the rest of the Light. Perhaps she knew already, although if she did, he would have expected her to ask after at least the Weasley matriarch by now. He had no idea how much she knew about the aftermath of the Battle at Hogwarts. It was obvious that she had not been there, likely she and the fool Weasley she was with would have attempted some ridiculous rescue attempt if she had been. But Lucius could not forget the figure that had crawled off into the Forbidden Forest while the Dark Lord was giving out his 'prizes'. Lucius still had no idea who it had been, but it was unlikely it had been one of his side.

Whomever it had been had left before all of the prisoners had been given out, so would not have seen Molly Weasley given to Lucius. While Lucius doubted that the man had been in any condition to pay attention to what was going on, he had looked only moments away from collapsing after all, it was possible he had heard or seen some of the choices made. So, while Miss Granger likely did not know about Mrs. Weasley specifically, she might know that the Death Eaters had been allowed to choose war spoils. Lucius knew that she would ask eventually.

Stepping into Draco's room, he was happy to see his son sitting up in bed, looking much better than he had the night before. He had more color in his cheeks, Lucius noticed, as he settled the tray on Draco's lap.

"Good morning," Lucius said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better," Draco replied. He looked at the broth for a moment and then sighed and picked up the spoon. While it was a good sign he would have obviously liked something else to eat, this was the only option at the moment. Lucius settled himself into the chair at Draco's bedside.

"Severus will be here shortly." Draco nodded as he continued to eat his soup. Lucius cleared his throat. "I will have to go to the Dark Lord soon." Draco glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm aware." Lucius was silent for a few moments wishing again that he could buy his son more time.

"We could wait," Lucius began but Draco shook his head.

"We can't and you know it. If he comes here on his own, everyone is in danger. He'll be angry that you didn't tell him I was awake. I don't want him taking that out on someone else." Lucius knew he was thinking of the Weasleys. "And he'll be more brutal about it."

That was something they definitely did not want. Draco would likely struggle enough to keep his shields up as it was. A full assault by the Dark Lord would eventually succeed and nothing would matter anymore anyway. Lucius sighed.

"It will be all right, Father," Draco said quietly. Lucius looked up at his son and felt a wave of grief so strong it nearly made him gasp. He had done this, Lucius. Yes, Abraxas had basically ordered Lucius to take the Mark, but ultimately, Lucius had made the choice to go along. It was because of Lucius' choices that Draco was in this bed facing the Dark Lord in the weakened state he was in. Draco looked at him in concern, brows furrowed.

"I am sorry, Draco," Lucius finally managed. He met his son's gaze and Draco stared at him for a few minutes before looking away.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing for it, is there?" No, there wasn't. It did no good to think about what ifs. They were interrupted by the sharp rap on Draco's door before Severus let himself in.

"Finish your breakfast," Lucius prompted Draco. "You need your strength."

* * *

"Well?" Lucius said when Severus pulled from Draco's mind. His son was pale and sweating again, but he had not gotten sick which Lucius supposed should count as a victory.

"The memory is believable," Severus said, sitting back in his chair. Lucius picked up the glass of water on the bedside table and gave it to his son. Draco drank it down gratefully, then leaned back into his pillows and closed his eyes.

"And his shields?"

"Holding," Severus said. But there was a look on his face that told Lucius he had still not been using all his power.

"The Dark Lord will be more forceful."

"Not necessarily," Severus said. "If he believes the memory Draco shows him, he may leave it at that." Lucius knew that Severus did not believe what he was saying.

"Father," Draco said. "You have to get them out."

"Who?" Lucius asked.

"All of them," Draco replied. "The Weasleys, Granger, even Trelawney."

"Do not be ridiculous," Lucius said. "You will be fine."

"Father-" Draco began but Lucius interrupted.

"And if the Dark Lord decides that he wants to see Trelawney before he sees you? Or asks after the Weasleys? What then? No, Draco, I will not do it."

"Severus," Draco said, looking at his godfather. The two men stared at one another for a moment.

"You have my word," Severus finally said. Lucius looked between the two of them in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Once the Dark Lord comes to my rooms, take the Weasleys to your suite," Draco said, ignoring Lucius' question. "Father can tell you where Granger is."

"None of them know that Severus is alive!" Lucius exclaimed. "What if they refuse to go with him? They could cause a scene that the Dark Lord might overhear. If you are successful, we need not take these steps!"

"By the time we know if I'm successful or not, it will likely be too late."

"Draco, we cannot do this," Lucius said. "It is too much of a risk. You are putting Severus at risk as well!"

"I have agreed, Lucius," Severus said. "My safety is of no concern." Lucius looked at them incredulously.

"Do you not realize how spectacularly this could backfire?"

"What other alternative do we have?" Draco demanded. "At least this way, they all have a chance."

"And how will Severus know if they need to go?" Lucius snapped. "The Dark Lord could kill us quietly and then search for the rest of them." Severus snorted.

"When has the Dark Lord ever done anything quietly? He loves a spectacle."

"It won't matter," Draco said. "I've charmed my ring." Lucius glanced down at the Malfoy heir's ring on his son's hand. "If I fail, Severus will know." Lucius looked back and forth between Draco and Severus.

"They still have to get out," Lucius said, still hoping to talk his son out of this ludicrous plan.

"You'll drop the anti-apparition wards after the Dark Lord gets here."

"No," Lucius said immediately.

"Father, it's the only way Severus will be able to get to the cellar to get Trelawney and still get out in time."

"And how are they supposed to Disapparate without wands?"

"Severus has Granger's wand," Draco said. Lucius' eyes narrowed. Severus had been in the safe in Lucius' study. "She can take the Weasleys while Severus gets Trelawney."

"And Theo?" Lucius said. "Where do you think the Dark Lord will go as soon as he's done here?"

"I told you yesterday I wanted to talk to Theo," Draco said. "I need to see him before you go to the Dark Lord. He'll need to get Lovegood out. She can meet Severus and the others."

"I suppose you have decided where you are sending them?"

"No, that's up to Severus," Draco said. "If I know, the Dark Lord can just pull it from my head." Lucius turned to glare at the other man.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since last night," Severus said. "Draco asked me to return after you retired for the night."

"If he knows you are alive, he will not stop looking for you," Lucius said.

"Which is why I will leave the women once I get them to safety. He will not find them."

"But he will find you," Lucius said.

"Most likely," Severus replied. He did not look overly concerned at the prospect.

"And the prophecy? We are just going to forget about that now?"

"Father," Draco said in exasperation. "If you and I are both dead, the prophecy won't matter."

"I will not have this, Draco, do you understand me?"

"It's already done, Father." Draco looked at him defiantly and Lucius was once again forced to remind himself that his son was no longer a boy. If only Lucius had been able to stand up to his father as Draco was doing. Things might have been quite different. Visibly deflating, Lucius sank back into his chair.

"If the Weasley women know about Severus and you are successful in resisting the Dark Lord, Draco, what is to stop him from plucking that information from their heads?" Lucius asked in one last feeble attempt to dissuade his son from this plan.

"That is a risk I am willing to take," Severus replied. "Given that he has shown no interest in them since they were brought here, I am not overly concerned." They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Very well," Lucius finally said. "I will lower the wards as you ask."

"And Theo?" Draco asked.

"I will contact him now."

"Thank you, Father."

"You will rest once Theo leaves," Lucius ordered. "Until the Dark Lord arrives."

"Yes, Father," Draco said, trying not to smirk.

"Insolent brat," he muttered under his breath. Lucius rose and stood at his son's bedside. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You will try your hardest." Draco stared up at him and swallowed visibly.

"Yes," he said. Lucius nodded once and then turned to leave the room. He gave Severus a significant look and after making his good-byes to Draco, the other man followed him out.

Lucius waited until they were out of hearing distance of Draco's room before whirling on his friend.

"What in Salazar's name have you done?"

"What was needed," Severus said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"So, you are dooming Draco before he even attempts to keep the Dark Lord from his mind?" Lucius demanded.

"No," Severus replied. "We are planning for the worst case scenario. Draco does not want the deaths of four innocent women, five if you count Lovegood, on his head."

"And your death, Severus?" Severus snorted.

"I am hardly innocent," he said. "And as you well know, I should be dead already." He looked pointedly at Lucius. Lucius ignored the jibe.

"Where are you taking them?"

"I cannot tell you that," Severus said. "If Draco is unable to withstand his probing, it is guaranteed he will move on to you for more information." Lucius couldn't argue with that. Severus was right. Still, there were so many things that could go wrong.

"Do you honestly think the Weasleys will come with you willingly?"

"No," Severus said. "They still think me the traitor that killed Dumbledore."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"I will stun them and levitate them if I have to," Severus said. "Granger as well."

"We need to discuss Granger." Severus looked at him quizzically. "If Draco _is_ able to withstand the Dark Lord's legilimency, I would rather Granger not know you are here. Not yet at any rate."

"Lucius, we have discussed this," Severus said in frustration. "There will not be enough time to get to Granger, as well as Trelawney, if Draco does fail. I cannot just wait to see what happens."

"I understand that," Lucius said holding up a hand to stop Severus' tirade. "I will move the girl to the room next to your suite and if you need to go, you can collect her from there." Severus stared at Lucius for a few moments.

"Why?" he asked.

"We have reached an…understanding of sorts," Lucius said. "She trusts me to some degree, or at least trusts that I do want the same thing she does."

"And if she finds out that you have been hiding me here all this time, thinking I am still a traitor," Severus began.

"It will take that much longer to get back to the place we are now," Lucius concluded. "I can set the wards to allow you entry without having to drop them."

"Very well," Severus said after a few moments' consideration.

"I plan to go to the Dark Lord after I have delivered Miss Granger's lunch. I will move her before I do so. Make sure you are not in the corridor when the time comes." Severus tipped his head in acknowledgement, then turned to go back to his rooms.

"And Severus," Lucius said before the man had disappeared around the corner. Severus turned to look at him. "Do be careful."

"Good luck, Lucius."

* * *

Hermione looked up as the door opened. Mr. Malfoy was standing in the doorway, her lunch tray hovering in front of him but he made no move to step into her room.

"Come with me, Miss Granger." She frowned. "And bring your books."

"Where are we going?"

"There is no time for questions," he said. "Just come with me."

"Why?"

"It is of the upmost importance that you come with me right now." Hermione rose from the settee but made no move towards him.

"Not until you tell me why."

"Must you always be so obstinate?"

"I haven't left this room since you put me here. Why is that changing now?"

"I have no time to explain to you," he snapped. "If you do not come with me willingly, I will simply stun you and take you anyway."

"Are you taking me to You-Know-Who?" she blurted. He sighed in exasperation.

"If that were my plan, I would not have asked nicely. I would have simply proceeded with the stunning. Now come." He moved out of the doorway and took a few steps forward. Hermione bit her lip. She didn't _want_ to follow him, but something told her that he didn't mean her harm. She wasn't sure just where _that_ notion had come from, but she picked up a few of the books and followed him all the same.

He nodded to her when she stepped out of the room and began to walk briskly down the corridor. Hermione hesitated. She could make a run for it, maybe, although she likely wouldn't get far, given he had a wand and she didn't. Not to mention she had no real idea where she was in this maze of a house. She sighed and began to follow, figuring she might as well find out where he was taking her.

After more turns than she could count and descending two different flights of stairs, they arrived in another corridor that looked nearly identical to the one they had left. Mr. Malfoy stopped in front of a door, grabbed her tray with one hand and opened the door with the other. He ushered Hermione inside, then closed and warded the door behind them.

It was another bedroom, smaller than hers, but still a bedroom. She looked at him in confusion.

"What was wrong with my other room?" she asked. He ignored her and set her tray on the bedside table. There was no sitting area in this room. "Why am I here?"

"As I said, I have no time for questions. Someone will be here to collect you later."

"Someone?" she echoed. He turned and walked to the door, dropping the wards and turning the knob. Just before he left, he turned back to her. She thought that he wanted to say something and the look he gave her made her blood run cold. Something was going on.

"Good-bye, Miss Granger," he said in a soft voice and then he was gone. Hermione sat down on the bed, staring at the closed door. His good-bye hadn't made it sound as if he would be the one collecting her later.

* * *

"My Lord," Lucius said as he knelt and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes.

"You have news for me, Lucius," the Dark Lord said, the sound of the s's becoming more snakelike every time Lucius heard him speak.

"Yes, my Lord. Draco has regained consciousness."

"And how is young Draco?" Lucius knees were starting to ache on the cold stone floor, but he dared not move from his position.

"He is still weak, my Lord, but recovering well." There was silence, but Lucius did not look up. He had no intention of inviting the Dark Lord into his mind unless the man insisted.

"I see," the Dark Lord said and Lucius could hear him tapping a fingernail against the arm of his chair. "Rise, Lucius." Lucius did as he was bid, keeping his head bowed until the Dark Lord spoke again.

"Look at me." Lucius made sure his shields were firmly in place, tucking away his fear about everything going horribly wrong. The Dark Lord delved in with no warning and Lucius drew forward the memory of Draco waking. Lucius was not as well-versed in creating false memories as Severus and Draco were, so instead he simply left out the parts that the Dark Lord should not see. It sometimes made for a bit of a disjointed memory, but Severus had viewed this one and assured Lucius that his overwhelming emotion at Draco waking inundated the memory. The Dark Lord would be more focused on the emotion, would expect it even, and likely would not question any unevenness. When the Dark Lord pulled from Lucius' mind before he had searched for anything else, Lucius was a bit surprised.

"And does Draco have recollection of what happened to him?" Lucius forced himself not to react. He, Severus, and Draco had discussed things this morning, but Lucius had no specifics about what Draco planned to show the Dark Lord.

"Vague memories, my Lord," Lucius said. "He remembers following Weasley and Dolohov being there." That much Draco had told Lucius when he had first woken. Lucius hoped it would be enough to satisfy the Dark Lord.

"And Dolohov's death?"

"No, my Lord," Lucius replied. Draco remembered nothing after Dolohov cursed him. The Dark Lord sat in silence, seeming lost in thought. He shifted slightly in his chair and Lucius didn't fail to notice the small grimace that crossed the Dark Lord's face at the action.

"You will expect me shortly."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said with a slight bow. "We are happy to receive you." The Dark Lord flipped a dismissive hand at Lucius. He quickly bowed and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robes, before standing and leaving the room. Thoughts swirled in Lucius' mind as he left Lestrange Manor. Why hadn't the Dark Lord probed further? And what had that grimace been about? Reaching the edge of the wards, Lucius Disapparated.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lucius asked his son. The Dark Lord had not given them a specific time he would arrive, of course, but Lucius didn't expect it would take him long. Lucius had stopped in the kitchens on his way into the house, instructing the Weasley women to remain in their quarters until further notice. Although he hadn't intended to, Lucius had been forced to tell them that the Dark Lord was coming for a visit. Ginevra had looked all too much like she had no intention of obeying his order and they did not need the Dark Lord to come upon her wandering the house.

Severus was waiting, Disillusioned, in a small antechamber off the entry that was used as a cloak cupboard for formal events. He would be able to hear the Dark Lord's arrival and proceed to collect the Weasley women after Lucius and the Dark Lord left for Draco's room.

Draco had spoken to Theo just before Lucius had left to see the Dark Lord. Theo had agreed to Draco's plan and would wait for Severus' Patronus before sending the Lovegood girl to the rendezvous point. Lucius did not like that he was unaware of what the plan was after getting the women out, but Severus was right. The Dark Lord would move on to Lucius after he had gotten all he could from Draco's head.

Lucius still did not like _anything_ about this plan but he had not been able to come up with something better in the short time he'd had to think about it. Truthfully, even if he had had days to contemplate, he doubted he would have come up with anything different. He could only hope that Draco could withstand the Dark Lord's probing.

"As much as I can be," Draco replied. He gave his father a smile that did not reach his eyes. "How was he at your meeting?" Lucius' brow immediately furrowed, recalling the Dark Lord's uncharacteristic behavior.

"He looked at the memory of you waking but did not search further." Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yes," Lucius agreed. "I thought it was odd as well." He pursed his lips. "There was something else."

"What?"

"He seemed to be in pain."

"Pain?" Draco echoed. "I'm not aware of him being injured. He rarely leaves Lestrange Manor." They both contemplated this for a few moments before Lucius sighed.

"I am sure it means nothing important," he said. "He asked if you remembered Dolohov's death and I told him no, however was vague about the other details. I did not know what you and Severus had decided upon, as far as specifics of the memory."

"I'm going to keep it vague as well," Draco replied. "It's easier to fabricate that way." Lucius nodded once. "You had better get downstairs, Father. You know he won't want to be kept waiting once he arrives."

Lucius stared at his son for a few minutes, wondering if this would be the last conversation they would have. He had faith in Draco's abilities, but the boy was still weak, despite the twenty-four hour respite they had been able to give him.

"Draco, I-" Lucius began but Draco shook his head.

"You should go." Lucius grasped his son's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Draco met his gaze and gave a small nod. "I know, Father." Lucius gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze and then turned and left. He took one hitching breath in the corridor and then put up his shields, making his way to the entry to wait for the Dark Lord.

* * *

"My Lord," Lucius greeted as soon as the man came in the door. He dropped to one knee. "You honor us with your presence."

"Rise, Lucius," the Dark Lord said, impatience in his voice. "Take me to the boy."

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius made a gesture towards the stairs and then moved to the Dark Lord's left, keeping a step behind him at all times. He would need to lead the other man to Draco's suite, but the Dark Lord did not like to follow.

As they made their way up the staircase, Lucius had the distinct impression the that Dark Lord was moving slower than usual. He could not be certain, of course, it had been months since Lucius had spent any amount of the time with the other man. But he filed it away all the same.

They reached Draco's door and Lucius knocked once before opening it. He hoped that Severus had been able to collect the Weasleys without incident. They had not heard a commotion in any event, something Lucius could only assume meant success.

As Lucius opened the door to Draco's suite, he allowed the Dark Lord to proceed him. The Dark Lord stepped inside and Lucius closed the door behind them. As the Dark Lord approached Draco's bed, Lucius realized that he could simply pull his wand and strike the man down. He felt himself reaching for it and had his hand on it before he forced himself to stop. Lucius had no idea if he would be successful and a botched murder attempt was the very last thing they needed right now. His hand twitched, however, aching to get his revenge for his wife's death.

"My Lord," Draco said, bowing his head deferentially. "I am honored you have chosen to visit."

"I am pleased to see you awake," the Dark Lord replied. Lucius wanted to snort in derision. The Dark Lord could not have cared less if Draco survived.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Tell me what you remember of your unfortunate accident." Draco recounted his pursuit of Weasley and Dolohov's appearance.

"Dolohov tried to curse Weasley but Weasley managed to the throw the spell wide. It hit me, but I'm afraid I don't remember much after that," Draco said apologetically.

"It appears that it was young Mr. Nott that came to your assistance," the Dark Lord said.

"Yes, I owe Theo a great debt," Draco agreed. "If he had not gotten me home when he did, Father would not have been able to halt the curse's progression." The Dark Lord stared at Draco for a few moments and Draco maintained eye contact with him.

"Let us see what you _do_ remember," the Dark Lord said, with an evil grin. He drew his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Legilimens."


	12. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Answers you have been waiting for after last chapter's cliff-hanger. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Hermione paced the room she was in. She still could not figure out why Mr. Malfoy had brought her here. And the tone of his farewell had not helped things either. The rock that seemed to be sitting in her stomach grew larger with each pass across the room.

Something was obviously happening. Something that might cause someone else to release her from this room instead of Mr. Malfoy. Given that Draco was injured, Hermione didn't think it would be him. And if the Light were close to defeating Voldemort, Hermione didn't think that the Malfoys would join the fight. Draco couldn't and his father would likely stay in the Manor, not only to protect his son, but to give him more leverage in any trial that would take place after. If he could say that he did nothing to aid Voldemort in the Light's final victory, it would work in his favor. That, along with Hermione speaking for them, would likely reduce their sentences or possibly keep them out of Azkaban all together.

It was possible he thought her side would come and arrest them regardless, which would mean someone else would liberate her from this room. Knowing how few fighters they had, however, Hermione assumed that the Light would have more pressing things to do than raid Death Eater homes. Not at first, anyway.

No, the thing that Hermione was trying hard not to acknowledge, the idea that was causing her gut to churn, was that the Malfoys were in danger from their own side. She still had no idea just why Draco had been cursed. What if someone had discovered they were working against Voldemort? What if someone knew that she was helping them? What if the reason Mr. Malfoy had said good-bye to her as he had was because he knew that some other Death Eater, or even Voldemort himself, was going to be the one to collect her?

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from falling into a panic attack. Surely, if he had enough advance notice to move her to a different room that couldn't be the case. Surely, he would have just let her go. Unless…she stopped pacing and her mouth dropped open in horror. Unless he was going to use her as a bargaining chip to try and save his own skin. If he turned her over, would that appease Voldemort enough to spare his life? Or Draco's? She thought that if it were enough to save Draco, Mr. Malfoy would have no qualms about doing it.

He _had_ looked regretful though. She wasn't sure how to read that. Hermione had no doubt that Draco's safety was his father's number one concern. If she hadn't seen his reaction on the balcony after Draco was cursed, she might have thought otherwise. It wouldn't surprise her if Mr. Malfoy traded her life for Draco's. Still though, that look. She never thought he'd show regret for anything, especially for someone like her. It might have just been disappointment that he hadn't been able to get his revenge for his wife's death, but Hermione didn't think so. It was all very confusing.

Still, she had no intention of going quietly. She would search the room from top to bottom for anything, _anything_ , she could use as a weapon. And look for a way to escape at the same time. While she could understand Mr. Malfoy's need to save his son, Hermione had no intention of being his sacrificial lamb.

* * *

Lucius watched, trying to keep the impassive look on his face, as the Dark Lord searched through Draco's mind. His son seemed to be holding up relatively well, but it had only been a few minutes. When Severus had tested him this morning, Draco had lasted for ten minutes before the first beads of sweat broke out on his forehead.

Lucius was so focused on Draco, that he nearly missed the twitching of the Dark Lord's arm and the slight stutter in his step when he shifted his weight. He had chosen to stand over Draco, even though Lucius had offered him a chair, to show his superiority since Draco was unable to kneel before him. Watching the Dark Lord now, Lucius saw the slight tremble in his wand arm. Curiously, he still pointed his wand at Draco while he was inside his mind. Legilimency was a spell that the Dark Lord could nearly perform wandless. Once inside, he had never needed the help of his wand to hold the spell. Severus was the same.

Now, though, the Dark Lord clearly did. As Lucius studied him further, he noticed slight tremors in both of the man's arms, not to mention the frequent shifting on his feet. It was as if he couldn't stand still. Lucius frowned wondering what this meant.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord pulled from Draco's mind, reaching down to steady himself as he swayed slightly. Lucius took a step to help him, then thought better of it. Draco's brow furrowed momentarily before he schooled his features. Lucius did not think the Dark Lord had seen.

"It appears that young Theo's account was correct," the Dark Lord finally said.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco replied. Lucius could almost feel Draco's curiosity beneath the surface of his emotionless gaze. Lucius hoped the Dark Lord did not.

"And how long will your recovery take?" the Dark Lord asked, seeming to have stabilized himself.

"The Healer felt it would be a week or two," Lucius answered.

"You will report to me in a week then," the Dark Lord said to Draco.

"Yes, my Lord." The Dark Lord turned towards the door, his normal gliding stride seeming a bit uneven. Lucius glanced at Draco before he followed and knew his son was thinking the same thing. Something was wrong with the Dark Lord.

* * *

Severus frowned as Lucius relayed the events of Draco's session with the Dark Lord.

"What did it feel like when he was in your head?" Severus asked.

"Odd," Draco replied. At Severus' raised eyebrow, Draco pursed his lips in thought before he answered. "It definitely didn't feel as near as strong as it usually does. And it was like he wasn't…searching very far. He just scanned the surface." Severus turned to Lucius.

"And when you saw him yesterday?"

"Very similar," Lucius said. "I was surprised that he didn't try to follow the memory to others. He normally does." Severus tapped a finger against his lips.

"Could he be ill?" Draco asked.

"It is possible," Severus replied. "According to Miss Granger, all of his Horcruxes have been destroyed, meaning he has extraordinarily little soul left. There is a reason that necromancy rituals are rarely performed. It leaves a mark on both the magic and the soul. His physical appearance alone shows the taint of that magic. And we have no idea what other measures he has taken to ensure his survival. His magic may be failing him." Lucius' eyes widened a fraction.

"If his magic fails," he began. Severus nodded.

"He will die."

"When?" Draco asked.

"There is no way to know for certain," Severus replied. "We don't even know if that is the problem. He could simply have a mild illness that will resolve with no issue."

"But if he's weak, we should strike soon," Draco said. "Now, even."

"Draco, we need more proof," Lucius said. "Besides, we do not even know _how_ we are going to kill him."

"You should have just Avada'd him in the back," Draco groused.

"I considered it, believe me," Lucius replied.

"Then why didn't you?" Draco demanded.

"I was not about to risk your life with something I did not know would be successful," Lucius said. "If it were as simple as all that, why the prophecy?" Draco glowered and muttered something under his breath. Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"If you will recall, _you_ were the one that pushed the prophecy in the first place. Reminding me of the way Malfoys felt about prophecy," Lucius said. Draco sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I know, I know. I just want it over with."

"As do we all," Lucius said with a sigh.

"So," Draco said after a few moments of silence, turning to Severus. "We revealed you to the Weasleys and Granger for nothing."

"It was the right decision at the time, Draco," Lucius said, surprising himself as well as the other two men in the room. Shaking that off, Lucius continued. "And Miss Granger is not aware of Severus' miraculous return from the dead."

"What?" Draco said his voice rising in protest. Lucius held up a hand.

"I moved her from her suite to the room next to Severus'. If they needed to leave, he would have revealed himself then." Draco scowled at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning back to Severus.

"How did the Weasleys react?"

"As you would expect," Severus replied. "I did indeed have to stun them and levitate them to my suite. I considered Apparating after your father dropped the anti-apparition wards but did not want to draw the Dark Lord's attention with the noise."

"Where are they now?"

"Still stunned in my sitting room."

"Father!" Draco said indignantly to Lucius.

"They are perfectly fine, Draco," Lucius said in exasperation. "We felt it important to discuss what happened with the Dark Lord first. We will retrieve them when we are finished here."

"And Granger?"

"Her as well," Lucius replied. "And before you ask, I already Floo-called Theo and told him he did not need to send the Lovegood girl." Draco looked relieved at this, at least.

"What are you going to tell Granger?"

"About what?" Lucius asked. Draco snorted.

"You can't possibly think she isn't going to ask a million questions about why she was moved for the afternoon."

"I do not have to answer them," Lucius said with a sniff. Draco rolled his eyes again. Lucius did detest that.

"This is getting ridiculous," Draco said.

"Just what are you speaking of exactly?"

"All of this secrecy!" Draco said throwing up his hands and then grimacing in pain.

"Draco," Lucius began, but his son cut him off.

"Do not tell me to calm down," Draco said. "And stop treating me like an invalid." Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but a glance from Severus kept him quiet.

"What are you proposing, Draco?" Severus asked.

"Look, something is going on with the Dark Lord, we can agree on that much. Whether it's temporary or not, he showed zero interest in speaking with either the Weasleys or Trelawney. He hasn't visited Trelawney in months and he hasn't asked after either of the Weasleys in longer than that. Ginny is getting better at Occlumency and Mrs. Weasley never even leaves the kitchens except to deliver the tea tray to Father's study or to go to her own quarters. I don't think it's much of a risk if they know about Severus." He glanced between his father and his godfather. "Don't deny that you were planning on Obliviating them."

"Of course, we were planning on Obliviating them," Lucius retorted. "Why should we not?"

"I think it could help us if they knew."

"How?" Lucius demanded. "They think that Severus killed Dumbledore."

"I did kill Dumbledore," Severus pointed out.

"Only because he forced you to," Lucius said. "Stop castigating yourself over it." Severus scowled.

"Are you two quite done?" Draco asked as the two older men continued to glare at one another. Lucius turned back to his son.

"Explain," he said.

"They've been treated well since they've been here. If we explain why Severus did what he did, they'll know he isn't the traitor they thought he was. If you and I were loyal to the Dark Lord, we would have turned Severus over as soon as we found out. But we didn't. Don't you think it would be better to have more than just Granger to speak for us when the time comes?" Lucius contemplated his son's words and it appeared Severus was as well.

"And how are we to convince them?" Lucius asked.

"You can show them your memories," Draco said to Severus.

"And you just expect them to believe the memories are real and not tampered with?"

"Ginny trusts me," Draco said, cheeks pinking slightly when he said it. Lucius' eyes narrowed. He wanted to know _exactly_ what was going on between his son and the Weasley girl but now was not the time to discuss it.

"Be that as it may, there is no evidence besides my word as to what actually happened," Severus said. "Given all that has happened to her family at Death Eater hands, I think you are asking Molly Weasley to take quite a large leap of faith." Draco's brow furrowed in thought.

"What if we did tamper with a memory? One they both experienced and knew was faked?" Draco said. "That way they would know the difference." Both men were silent for a few moments.

"The idea has merit," Severus finally said.

"I think we should tell Granger as well," Draco continued.

"Absolutely not," Lucius said.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't."

"Give me one good reason why we should," Lucius retorted.

"Remember that little thing called trust?" Draco said speaking as if his father were simple. "Besides, wouldn't it be easier if Granger were allowed in the library instead of bringing her the books we thought would help?"

"Are you insinuating that she would be able to navigate my library better than I can?" Lucius snapped.

"Of course not," Draco replied. "I'm only saying that Granger thinks differently than we do. She might find something we wouldn't even think to look at."

"I hardly think that Miss Granger would have a better grasp on Dark Magic than Severus or myself," Lucius sniffed.

"That's not what I mean," Draco said in exasperation. He looked to Severus. "You know what I'm trying to say."

"Miss Granger does have an uncanny ability to find the most obscure of facts to support any argument she is making," Severus said. "Something I had to suffer through for six years while grading her essays."

"Exactly," Draco said, triumphant smile on his face.

"Let me make sure I am understanding you correctly," Lucius said, his patience frayed to its last thread. "Not only do you wish to reveal Severus' presence to the Weasleys, you also intend to tell Miss Granger and allow her unlimited access to the library. Which would, of course, likely reveal her presence to the Weasleys and vice versa. And I am supposed to just go along with this ludicrous idea that is apt get us all killed?"

"Father, you're being ridiculously dramatic," Draco said with a sigh.

"Am I?" Lucius demanded, his voice rising. "And what if this aberration in the Dark Lord's behavior is just that? An aberration? What if in a day or a week he is back to his usual self and he returns to thoroughly probe your mind? What if he comes unannounced and Miss Granger and the Weasleys are having a tea party in the sitting room? What will you tell him then, Draco?" Draco scowled at his father but did not reply.

"You are incredibly naïve if you think that all of these plans you have will just succeed with no issue," Lucius snapped. "And I, for one, am not prepared to risk any of our lives over it, your own most of all!"

"It's my life!" Draco retorted.

"And you are my son!" Lucius shouted, nostrils flaring.

"Let's all just calm down, shall we," Severus said mildly. Both Malfoys turned to glare at him. "I am sure that you do not want to upset Draco in his condition, Lucius." Draco's glare turned into a smirk.

"And you," Severus said, turning his attention to Draco, "would do well to listen to your father. He is not being unreasonable." Draco's smirk slid off his face and he gave Severus a look of betrayal. Lucius snorted.

"I am sure we can come to some solution that everyone can live with," Severus added.

"Keeping things just as they are would suit me just fine," Lucius said.

"Of course, it would," Draco muttered. Severus held up a hand to stop another argument from beginning.

"I do not disagree with what you have suggested, Draco," Severus continued. Now it was Lucius' turn to look betrayed. "However, your father is also correct. We cannot assume that the Dark Lord will continue ignoring the Weasleys or be satisfied with what he saw in your mind. We all know how unpredictable he is."

"What are you proposing then?" Lucius asked.

"I feel the risk of informing Miss Granger of my presence is low," Severus said. Lucius couldn't disagree with that.

"And the Weasleys?" Draco prodded. Severus paused as he looked between the two Malfoy men.

"While I am not completely against the idea, I do think we should wait." Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Severus continued before he could say anything. "Just until we can ascertain if whatever is going on with the Dark Lord is temporary or if he is truly failing." Draco huffed, but he didn't argue.

"As for Miss Granger and research, the library can be warded while she is there, can it not?" Severus asked Lucius.

"Perhaps," Lucius said grudgingly.

"There's a back staircase that leads to it as well," Draco said with a smirk. "Right in the corridor where Granger's room is, in fact." Lucius glared at his son.

"Lucius?" Severus questioned. Lucius looked at his friend for a moment before waving a hand in acquiescence.

"I wish it to be known that I still do not agree with this."

"Noted," Severus said.

"Will you Obliviate the Weasleys then?" Draco asked, clearly still worried about the girl.

"Yes," Severus replied. "It is the easiest and the most thorough." Draco nodded resignedly.

"When will you tell Granger?"

"When I move her back to her suite," Lucius said tiredly. He was ready for this day to be over. Severus pulled several potions from his pocket and handed them to Draco. The boy made a face, but took them nonetheless.

"You should rest, Draco," Lucius said and Draco nodded, settling himself more comfortably in his bed.

"Father," he said as Lucius turned to leave the room. Lucius looked back at his son. "Thank you." Lucius nodded once, his throat tight as he followed Severus from Draco's suite.

* * *

Hermione was attempting to remove the clothes bar from the wardrobe, intending on using it to break one of the windows, when she heard the door open. Whirling, she groped for a wand that wasn't there, then huffed in exasperation. Even being without her wand for weeks, she hadn't gotten used to not reaching for it. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy greeted. "I have come to return you to your suite." Hermione didn't move. She had thought sure he was telling her good-bye when he had left her here earlier.

"I don't understand," she finally said. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Why are you here?"

"I do reside here, if you recall," he said dryly.

"No, I mean," she shook her head as if to clear it. "I thought…never mind what I thought." She looked up at him again. "Why am I being moved again?" He looked around the small room.

"I suppose if you prefer more spartan accommodations I can leave you here." She huffed in exasperation.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then perhaps you should say what you mean." She scowled at him.

"I _mean_ , why was I moved here in the first place, only to be taken back a few hours later?"

"There was a reason," he said. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"And that reason was?"

"This would be a conversation better had in your suite," he said, glancing over his shoulder to the corridor. It looked as if he were waiting for something. Or wanted to avoid something else.

"I prefer to have it here," she said. She saw his jaw tense for a moment.

"Miss Granger, please do not forget that I am entirely capable of moving you back to your suite without your cooperation. I do not wish to do so but if I must, then I will. Of course, if you make things difficult, I likely will not be as inclined to share." Her eyes narrowed at him in annoyance. Blackmail, what a surprise. Still, she did not give in immediately, glaring at him instead. He simply stared back, no expression on his face. She _did_ want to know what was going on and she had no doubt that he wouldn't tell her if she forced his hand.

"Fine," she finally said and moved towards him. He stepped out into the corridor and gestured for her to proceed him. They walked back towards her suite in silence, Hermione glancing at him from the corner of her eye every few moments. He seemed to ignore her, although she was quite sure he noticed.

They finally reached her suite and Hermione stepped inside. Mr. Malfoy followed her and warded the door behind him. She moved to sit on the settee and he conjured a small armchair, seating himself across from her.

"You may ask your questions." She was a bit taken aback. He had never volunteered much information before and always seemed to resent her even asking.

"You're going to tell me what I want to know?"

"Within reason," he said looking as if it pained him to say so.

"Why was I moved?"

"The Dark Lord paid a visit to the Manor today." Hermione's mind began to whirl at that. What did that have to do with anything? As far as she knew, she was in a never used wing of the massive house and thoroughly warded into her room. Both Malfoys had made it clear that no one else knew where she was, nor would anyone be able to find her. So that must mean Voldemort hadn't been here since Hermione had been brought here. Which was surprising.

Or, she thought, he had been here before, but they were afraid that he would discover her presence today for some reason. But why now? She bit her lip as she thought about it. Draco had regained consciousness either this morning or late yesterday. Maybe Voldemort came to question him?

"Did he come to see Draco?" she asked. Mr. Malfoy tipped his head in acknowledgement. "But Draco just woke up, so he's still weak."

"Yes."

"You were afraid he would find out about me when he read Draco's mind?"

"It was a possibility," Mr. Malfoy replied, shifting slightly in his chair.

"That still doesn't explain why you moved me to another room." He stared at her for a moment before he answered.

"If things went wrong, someone else was going to remove you from the Manor," he finally said. "I moved you to the room next to his to ensure you could leave quickly." Hermione was shocked that they had even been concerned about her. If Voldemort had found out that she was here, both Malfoys would likely have been dead on the spot. Voldemort would have come for her afterward, of course, but she wasn't sure why they cared what happened to her. It wouldn't affect them anymore, after all.

"Why?"

"My son felt that you should not suffer for his decision." Well, that she hadn't expected. Draco had wanted her to work with them, yes, but she hadn't thought he really cared about her personally. Besides, if the Malfoys were killed, it's not as if she could have helped more than she had been before she'd been brought here. They hadn't found anything specific to ensure Voldemort's demise.

"And you agreed with him," she said watching him closely.

"I did not disagree," he replied. Which was a nonanswer but told Hermione something all the same. She pushed that aside for the moment, not able to contemplate that Mr. Malfoy might have felt something like sympathy for anyone, let alone her.

"Who was going to get me out?"

"We have a friend that has been staying with us," Mr. Malfoy replied cryptically. "The Dark Lord is not aware of his presence. He was going to help you escape."

"Who?" Hermione asked again. Mr. Malfoy stared at her for longer than he had earlier.

"Severus Snape." Her mouth dropped open in shock. A million things went through her mind, but one finally found its way to her mouth.

"He's dead. I saw him die!"

"You _thought_ you saw him die," Mr. Malfoy replied. "I actually entered the Shrieking Shack just as you and your friends were leaving. I had a few potions on my person that kept him alive long enough for my House Elf to get him here. It was a difficult few months, but he did recover."

"But, but, he killed Professor Dumbledore! Why would he save me?"

"There was more to Dumbledore's death than met the eye, Miss Granger."

"Harry saw him! Professor Dumbledore begged for his life and Snape just cast the Killing curse at him anyway! Draco was there, he saw it!"

"As I said, Miss Granger, what is seen and what _is_ are not always the same thing." She stared at him, trying to understand what he was trying to say. Professor Dumbledore was dead, that was certain. And according to Harry, Snape had done it. The fact that Snape and Draco had fled the castle afterward and that Snape had been appointed Headmaster by Voldemort didn't leave much room for doubt.

"Did you know that it was Vol-, You-Know-Who that tried to kill Snape?" she asked instead of pressing him on Professor Dumbledore's death. There were things that she needed to understand if she were to get the full picture, she had a feeling.

Mr. Malfoy looked mildly surprised at her question but answered all the same.

"I did."

"Then why did you save him? Your master obviously wanted him dead."

"Severus is a friend." Hermione sat in silence for a few moments. He was admitting to defying Voldemort out of sentiment? She tried to reconcile that with what she knew of the man. Well, Mr. Malfoy was extremely protective of Draco, that much she had figured out since she'd been here. Perhaps it wasn't too far of a stretch to think he would have saved his friend simply because he cared.

"And You-Know-Who doesn't know that he's alive?"

"Not as of yet." That made no sense to her. She knew that Voldemort could call his followers through the Dark Mark. She wasn't sure if he could call individuals or not, but it only made sense if he could. Was there a ward or spell they could cast to block it? It didn't seem likely. He would have had more defectors if that were the case, she would think.

"I don't understand how that's possible. Can't he sense you through your Mark?" Mr. Malfoy hesitated.

"I do not see how that is relevant to our discussion."

"Really? You were prepared to send me away with him. And who knows if you might actually have to in the future. You don't think I have a right to know if we would be set upon by Death Eaters as soon as we'd gotten clear of here?" Hermione asked. Mr. Malfoy sighed.

"He can call individuals, yes. I cannot give you a definitive reason as to why the Dark Lord has not tried to summon Severus, but our guess is that he just hasn't felt the need." She must have made a face of disbelief because he continued. "The Dark Lord saw Severus die. Nagini's bite is always fatal if not tended to immediately, not to mention that half of Severus' throat was ripped open. The Dark Lord would not think that anyone could have survived that."

"So, his own arrogance has kept him from even attempting it?"

"As I said, we have no definitive proof, but that is the assumption, yes. When the Dark Lord calls all of us collectively, Severus' Mark burns the same as the rest. It is something he must simply endure and thankfully, it does not happen often." Hermione filed that bit of information away for future thought.

"And Professor Dumbledore's death?" she asked.

"Orchestrated in advance by the man himself." Hermione's mouth dropped open again.

"I don't believe you."

"Did you not notice his hand, Miss Granger?" Her brow furrowed. Of course, she knew about Professor Dumbledore's hand. Harry had commented on it more than once.

"I don't see what that has to do-" she began but Mr. Malfoy interrupted her impatiently.

"Dumbledore had triggered a Dark curse that was slowly killing him. Severus was able to contain it to his arm, but it was a temporary solution. He would not have lasted more than another month or two." Hermione sat back against the settee, mind reeling. Dumbledore was going to die anyway?

"Yes, Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy said as soon as her emotions showed on her face. "Dumbledore was already on his death bed. He insisted that Severus kill him to save Draco from having to do it. It also cemented Severus' loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"Draco?" she questioned softly. Harry had told them as much after the headmaster was killed, but there was a small part of her that hadn't completely believed it until now.

"Yes," Mr. Malfoy said, his voice clipped. "Surely Potter must have told you."

"I didn't want to believe it," she said quietly. She looked up at him in sympathy and his mouth hardened into a thin line.

"Yes, well, the Dark Lord has taken much from many." Hermione couldn't help but be surprised again. This time she tried not to let it show on her face, however. She must have been successful because he did not get up and storm from the room.

"Do you have proof?" she asked. "Professor Dumbledore's request of Professor Snape, I mean." Mr. Malfoy didn't seem surprised that she had asked, but it irritated him all the same.

"Would a Pensieve memory suffice?" he asked frostily. She nodded. She knew how to tell fake memories from real ones. Harry had told them all about the memory Professor Slughorn had tampered with.

"May I speak with Professor Snape?" she asked. Mr. Malfoy studied her for a few moments.

"I will pass on your request."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else?" Hermione had plenty more questions, but she decided to leave them for now. She could tell that Mr. Malfoy was reaching the end of his patience. Besides, she had plenty to think about for a while.

"No," she said.

"Very well," he replied. He stood and vanished the conjured chair. "I will return with your dinner." Hermione nodded as the man walked to the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said just before he opened it. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "I'm glad that you're both all right." He stood there for a moment before nodding and walking quickly out of her room.

* * *

Lucius made his way back to Severus' quarters to see if things had gone smoothly with the Weasley women. He thought back over the conversation with Miss Granger. He had been surprised that she had taken it so well. He had expected more yelling and, quite frankly, blatant disbelief.

He had not been especially keen on answering her questions. Lucius was used to keeping information to himself unless there were something in it for him. He knew retaining her cooperation was in all of their best interests but giving away so much had chafed. Still, it had been necessary, he supposed. She was not the type to just accept something at face value, especially something _he_ told her.

There was also the last comment she had made to him as he left. He was not sure what to make of it. It would not have surprised him if she had said that she was glad that Draco was all right. She seemed to have sympathy for Draco and his plight, but Lucius? Why in Salazar's name would she be glad that _he_ was all right? He tried to convince himself that he had heard her wrong, but she had clearly said 'both'. Ridiculous Gryffindor sentimentality, he thought with a sneer.

Reaching Severus' door, Lucius knocked and was bade entry. Given the room was empty, save for Severus himself, Lucius assumed all had gone well with the Weasleys. He asked anyway.

"They have been successfully Obliviated and returned to their quarters," Severus replied. Lucius nodded in acknowledgement. He would have to go there after speaking to Severus and tell them it was all right to leave their rooms.

"And Miss Granger?" Severus inquired.

"Would like a Pensieve memory." Severus snorted.

"Of course, she would."

"She would also like to speak with you," Lucius continued.

"Why?" Severus asked, eyes narrowing.

"She did not give a reason, but she seemed amenable to believing that Dumbledore orchestrated everything." Severus stared at him unblinking for a few moments.

"I find that hard to believe. Dumbledore was the Gryffindors' champion." Lucius shrugged a shoulder.

"I can only tell you what I observed." Severus was quiet for another minute.

"Yes, well, the last thing I care to deal with is pity from the insufferable know-it-all," he finally said. Lucius could sympathize. "And the library?"

"I did not mention that," Lucius admitted.

"Because?"

"The topic did not come up."

"Well of course the topic did not come up, Lucius," Severus said. "Why would the girl think to ask about visiting the library when she has been locked in the same room for weeks?" Lucius scowled at the other man.

"What good is offering up everything all at once?" he groused. Severus scoffed.

"I thought the intention was to hasten the demise of the Dark Lord?" Severus crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Draco will not be pleased with you."

"And my son does not control my life," Lucius snapped. Severus' smirk widened as Lucius' scowl deepened. Lucius turned toward the door.

"You are the one that is insufferable," he muttered.

"Lucius," Severus said as the other man reached the door. Lucius turned and saw Severus pulling a strand of memory from his head and putting it into an empty potion vial. "I believe you are forgetting something." Lucius moved back and snatched the vial from Severus' hand. He scowled once more before leaving the suite.

* * *

Hermione sighed again, her head resting on the arm of the settee, staring at the ceiling. The revelations of the afternoon were still swirling in her brain. She couldn't believe that Professor Snape was alive. She had thought sure they had seen him breathe his last in the Shack. The information that it had been Dumbledore that had orchestrated his own death wasn't as hard for her to wrap her mind around, however.

Dumbledore had been a great wizard, but Hermione had felt more than once that he was simply moving them around the board like chess pieces. It wasn't that she thought he didn't care about anyone; she knew that he did. But he made decisions all the time for 'the Greater Good' that weren't necessarily for the good of the individual. If he were already dying it would have made strategic sense to him to have Professor Snape be the one to kill him. Dumbledore had wanted to save Draco, had given him a chance to give himself up, Harry had told them that. But he obviously hadn't been as concerned about Professor Snape. The thought angered her actually. As if one was more important to save than the other.

It was different, she supposed. Draco would have been murdering Dumbledore in cold blood, but what Professor Snape did could have been considered a mercy killing. If Dumbledore was going to die anyway, it was better that his death meant something. And better that someone had done it cleanly and quickly, rather than torturing him first. Which Voldemort, or any other Death Eater, would have most definitely done.

Hermione also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Draco, and by extension, his father, had planned on trying to save her. She was sure it had been Draco's idea, but Mr. Malfoy had gone along with it. It was obvious it would have been far easier for Professor Snape to leave on his own without worrying about her. That was why she had been shocked that Mr. Malfoy had agreed to it. She meant nothing to him and she couldn't imagine that it would have bothered him much if she'd been killed.

She had also been surprised that he had answered all of her questions. He had never been so amenable before, acting as if every question she asked previously was a personal affront to him. Honestly, she was very confused. He'd commiserated with her over the gruesomeness of one of his own books and now was answering questions amicably. What was next? Letting her out of her room?

Hermione snorted at that. Not bloody likely. In fact, she doubted she would see anything outside these four walls, earlier this afternoon notwithstanding, unless they were successful in destroying Voldemort. And who knew when, or even if, that would happen.

She wondered if she would just stay here and grow old in this room forever if they couldn't find a way to bring Voldemort down. She wouldn't think, with his Horcruxes gone, that he could live forever anymore. But he could have done something else that they didn't know about.

Sighing, Hermione shifted on the settee so she was lying on her side looking at the fireplace. Today had been exhausting even though she hadn't really done anything. Maybe she would close her eyes for a few minutes before her supper arrived. She wondered if Mr. Malfoy would have the memory with him. She yawned hoping that he would. She was very anxious to see it.

* * *

Lucius walked into Miss Granger's rooms with her dinner tray. He had the memory in his pocket but had not brought his Pensieve with him. He told himself it was because the magic of the Pensieve precluded it being shrunk, but he could have easily managed levitating the tray and the Pensieve at the same time. He wasn't sure why he had not brought it with him.

As he stepped inside the room, he saw the girl's prone form on the settee. Her eyes were closed and as she did not stir when he entered, he assumed she was asleep. He saw that he was correct as he stepped forward to set the tray on the table.

He studied her for a few moments as she breathed evenly, one hand tucked beneath her cheek. A curl had fallen across her face and moved each time she exhaled. He smiled slightly at the sight. He would have thought that it would have woken her, tickling her nose as it appeared to be. She slept on, however, seemingly oblivious. He supposed that given the amount of hair she had this was not an uncommon occurrence. It probably happened enough that she did not even notice it anymore.

Still, he was a bit surprised that she hadn't roused when he came in. As battle-prepared as she always seemed to be, he had seen her reach for her missing wand on a few occasions when she had been startled, he found it odd that she hadn't woken the moment he opened the door.

His mind wandered unbidden to the prophecy and this young woman whose future was now entwined with his own, at least for a time. Lucius supposed he really ought to tell her about giving her access to the library. He still wasn't entirely certain it was a good idea, but grudgingly accepted the fact that she might have a different enough perspective to find something they would not think of.

Lucius stilled at the thought. Normally when he thought of the prophecy, Lucius felt the undercurrent of anger that he had to work to keep under control. Now, he realized, he had felt none of that. A slight irritation, yes, but that had more to do with the fact that he had had to admit that Draco and Severus might be right, rather than Miss Granger's involvement.

When had this happened? When had he gone from being incensed that had to work with not only someone from the Light, but a Mudbl-, Muggle-born at that? He shook his head as if trying to clear it. Salazar, he couldn't even say the word in his mind anymore.

Lucius glanced back down at the sleeping Miss Granger on the settee, willing his previous thoughts about her to return. The disdain, the scorn, the loathing, but none of it would come. He took a step back, disconcerted, and bumped into the small side table.

Her eyelids fluttered at the noise and she opened her eyes, blinking up at him. He forced himself to close his mouth which had dropped open in shock at his previous thoughts.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she said sleepily, yawning as she sat up. She seemed to finally realize she had been sleeping as she froze and stared up at him for a few moments, eyes widening. He stared back down at her.

"Your dinner," he finally managed.

"Thank you," she said quietly, breaking eye contact with him and looking down at her tray. He stood in silence for a few moments, then put a hand in his pocket and fingered the vial there.

"I will return with the Pensieve after you have eaten," he said. "If that is agreeable." Where in the world had that come from? He did not ask her for _permission_.

She seemed just as surprised as her movements with the tray stilled and she looked up at him, mouth slightly parted.

"Oh, um, yes, that, that would be fine."

Lucius nodded once and turned on his heel, eager to get out of the room and away from whatever madness had overcome him. Stepping into the corridor, he closed the door without looking back and then rewarded it. He scrubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. Lucius had no idea what had just happened, but this ridiculous display would not happen again. He was _not_ going soft.

* * *

Hermione stared at the food in front of her. She wasn't sure what had just happened. First, she hadn't woken when Mr. Malfoy came in to deliver her dinner. And then, he'd been cordial to her. Not just cordial, he'd been…pleasant.

She glanced at the door again, wondering just how she had slept through his entrance. It wasn't as if she had been overly tired, she had slept well the night before. The afternoon had been stressful, yes, but that certainly didn't excuse her sleeping so deeply he could get into the room without her realizing. It bothered her that she had.

Hermione picked up her fork and absentmindedly began to eat her dinner. As she chewed, she went over their very short conversation. Mr. Malfoy had actually asked her if she would like to view the memory after she ate. He hadn't made a pronouncement or ordered her or insisted, he'd _asked_. His entire demeanor had been different.

Not to mention all her questions he had answered earlier. And he'd kept his temper as well. Something he rarely managed to do when they spoke. Although, Hermione had to admit that she lost hers almost as often. She continued to eat mechanically, mind unable to settle as it ran through their interaction over and over.

Finally, she sighed and put down her fork, sitting back on the settee. This entire day had been extremely disconcerting and she didn't know what to make of it.


	13. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets with Professor Snape and sees the Malfoy library for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for continuing to read and review. Life is so crazy right now, I'm glad I can share this with you and hear your thoughts. Be kind to one other and stay safe!

Lucius waited as Miss Granger watched the memory Severus had provided. He had not seen it himself, not feeling the need. Severus had told Lucius what Dumbledore had requested of him and the reasons why.

Lucius' fingers tapped idly on the arm of the chair as he waited. He had intended to tell Miss Granger about her visit to the library the next day, however, he had refrained. His earlier solicitous behavior had disturbed him. He would not ask her if she would like to visit his library, he would simply inform her in the morning when he came to take her there. This was still his house.

Miss Granger finally pulled out of the Pensieve and put a hand on the back of the settee to steady herself. She looked…sad and Lucius found himself wondering who that sadness was for. It was likely for Dumbledore; the man had been the champion of the Light after all. The fact that he had all but forced Severus to kill him surely wouldn't upset the golden girl of Gryffindor.

"Thank you," she said a few moments later, "for showing this to me." He inclined his head. "And please thank Professor Snape for allowing me to see it." Well, that had not been exactly what he expected.

"I will express your gratitude," Lucius said as he pulled the memory from the Pensieve and stowed it back into the small vial. He could see her biting her lip and clearly hesitating to ask him a question. He _had_ been rather brusque since he entered her room.

"Just ask, Miss Granger," he said, not trying extremely hard to keep the edge of exasperation out of his voice.

"I was just wondering if you had talked to Professor Snape about speaking with me."

"I have," he said, but did not elaborate. She was clearly frustrated with his lack of response.

"And did he agree?" Lucius didn't say anything for a few moments, simply stared at her.

"It is possible that you may be able to speak with him tomorrow," Lucius finally said.

"Oh, when?"

"I will inform you tomorrow," he said, voice clipped. He picked up the Pensieve and started for the door indicating that the conversation was over. He could feel her eyes on his back as he opened the door, but he refused to look back at her. He may have to work with her, but that did not mean that he was not still in charge.

* * *

Hermione frowned as Mr. Malfoy left without so much as a good-bye. He had been quite different when he had brought in the Pensieve than he had been earlier when he'd brought her dinner. At first, she thought it was because he was uncertain as to how she would view the memory, if she would believe it or not. But even once she'd viewed the memory and thanked him and Professor Snape, he had still been cold and distant.

She chewed her lip in thought as she sat contemplating the situation. While he hadn't been rude, exactly, he hadn't been very pleasant either. She had thought, after this afternoon, that things were thawing a bit between them. They _did_ have to work together. It would be much easier to do so if they were at least cordial to one another. Sighing, she supposed that was too much to ask, given he hated her simply because of her blood status. Working with Draco would have been much more tolerable.

Hermione immediately felt guilty for that thought. She wouldn't wish Dolohov's curse on anyone. She shuddered remembering the rounds of potions and the residual pain that lasted for weeks afterward. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to die from that curse, only being partly incapacitated because of it had been bad enough.

Hermione sighed again. She still wasn't sure just what they were looking for, or even if they would find it. They could read all the books in the world and still not have an answer as to why Voldemort was still alive. She wondered if the destruction of his Horcruxes had made him weaker. He didn't seem to know when one was destroyed. If he had, Hermione was sure that he would have come after them much sooner. While the diary had been destroyed before Voldemort was able to return, Professor Dumbledore got rid of the ring the summer before sixth year. Surely, if Voldemort felt it somehow, he would have moved the others at the very least.

None of the books she'd read that mentioned Horcruxes had said what would happen to the owner if they were destroyed. Of course, they had all concentrated on how to make them, not what happened once they no longer existed. Plus, none of the information said anything about making more than one.

She wondered just how small the bit of the soul was that Voldemort had left. While none of the books said specifically, as really, how could one even measure that, Hermione thought that ripping one's soul to create the Horcrux, tore it in half. Therefore, with each subsequent Horcrux Voldemort made, he was tearing the remaining bit of his soul in half again. The soul fragment left in his body must be tiny after making seven.

She wondered if it affected his magic or even his daily functioning. He didn't look human, that was for certain, and she wasn't sure if that was due to the ritual to bring him back, or because so much of his soul was missing. As horrible as he was, it was still fascinating to contemplate.

She yawned. Even with her nap, she was still tired from everything that had happened over the course of the day. She rose from the settee and walked into the bathroom to ready herself for bed.

* * *

Lucius stood outside Miss Granger's door. He had not said much to her when he brought her breakfast. She had not asked about speaking to Severus which was a bit surprising. He was here to take her to the library, although he had given her no indication that he would be returning before lunch.

He paused for a moment before casting the transparency spell on the door. She had always been dressed and waiting for her breakfast and he had never caught her in any state of undress or any other compromising position. However, until yesterday, his visits had always been predictable. Perhaps it would be better to knock to give her a bit of warning.

He snorted derisively at himself for this thought. This was _his_ house; she was _his_ prisoner. He needed to give her no such courtesy. He drew himself up and opened the door with a wave of his wand.

Miss Granger was sitting on the settee, reading a book, of course. She looked up in surprise at his entrance.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," he said. "Come with me." She did not move from the settee.

"Why?" He huffed in frustration.

"Must you always question everything?"

"After yesterday, yes, I must." He glared at her and she glared right back.

"It was my understanding that you wished to speak to Severus," he finally said. She looked surprised again at this. "Of course, if you have changed your mind-"

"No!" she said, jumping up from her seat. "No, I just, I thought he would come here." He did not reply as she moved quickly to put on her shoes and then joined him at the door. He said nothing as they stepped into the corridor and began walking towards the back staircase.

She looked confused as they continued down two more flights of stairs. Severus' quarters were only on the third floor, albeit in a different wing of the house. Lucius was not surprised that Miss Granger remembered.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"I have told you where we are going," he replied crisply.

"I'm seeing him somewhere other than his room?"

"An astute observation," he drawled. She scowled at him and he smiled inwardly. They stepped off the stairs and travelled down the back corridor that led to the library. They were meeting Severus there.

When they reached the door, Lucius paused for a moment. Knowing her thirst for knowledge, he had wondered what Miss Granger's reaction to the Malfoy library would be. It was not as large as the Hogwarts library, of course, but it was much grander, in Lucius' opinion. She looked at him with a furrowed brow at his hesitation. Lucius opened the door and walked through.

When he turned around, she was standing just inside the doorway, her mouth hanging open. He suppressed a chuckle and sniffed indifferently instead. She didn't even acknowledge him as she took a few more steps inside, her eyes roving over the many bookcases and shelves.

They had entered on the upper floor, which held a small portion of the collection, but was home to more of the small reading nooks that were scattered throughout. The main level, which they were currently looking down upon, held the majority of the books. There were also a few desks and tables, the large fireplace with its long couches and comfortable armchairs. Lucius and Narcissa had spent many an evening in front of that fire once Draco had started Hogwarts.

He shifted, clearing his throat to dislodge the small lump that had formed at thoughts of his late wife. It didn't happen as often as it used to anymore, but there were times when he was still a bit overcome. He glanced back at Miss Granger who seemed to have lost all ability to speak. It was rather amusing to watch her eyes dart from shelf to shelf. And, he had to admit, caused him no little amount of pride that she seemed to have been rendered speechless by the room.

"This, I," she began, then stopped again. "This is your library?"

"Well spotted," he said, unable to help himself. She ignored the jibe and continued to look around the room.

"I, why, why have you brought me here?"

"Do you wish to leave?" he asked.

"No!" she said immediately. He smirked. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"I just don't understand why, after all this time, you've let me leave my room."

"You left your room yesterday." He smirked again when she scowled at him. It didn't last long, however, as her eyes were drawn back to the magnificence of the library.

"Professor Snape wanted to speak to me here?" she asked.

"Severus will join us shortly," Lucius replied. Her head snapped towards him and he could see her confusion. He again felt the urge to laugh but repressed it. He was so enjoying her reactions. The smirk left his face after a few moments, however. He was going to have to inform her that she was to be given access to the library to continue her research. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked out over the room.

"It has occurred to me that your research methods may differ from my own. And that perhaps it would be beneficial for you to explore the library's offerings instead of simply reading the books I have procured." Her mouth dropped open again, gaping like a fish. Normally, he would not care for such a display, wearing one's emotions so openly. For some reason, however, he found it rather amusing.

She finally seemed to collect herself as her mouth snapped shut. She continued to study him, eyes narrowing in thought. It did not surprise him that she was suspicious.

"I find that a bit hard to believe," she finally said.

"Believe what you will," he replied indifferently. "You do not have to utilize the library if you do not wish to. I can continue to bring you books as I have been." She looked stricken for a moment, staring out over the stacks of books again.

"I suppose that we _are_ coming at the problem from two different perspectives," she finally said.

"Indeed," he replied. He had not turned to face her, but he could see her contemplative look from the corner of his eye. He wondered what she was thinking, then pushed that thought away. He did not care what she was thinking. He sniffed again. He knew she glanced his way but did not acknowledge it.

"No longer afraid I'll try to escape?" she asked, after a few moments, hint of teasing in her voice. He was a bit taken aback at the abrupt change in topic and her demeanor.

"The library will be sufficiently warded," he said, his voice clipped.

"I would expect nothing less," she replied dryly.

"Yes, well," Lucius said, trying to regain the upper hand in the conversation. She, however, seemed to be the one amused now. "It is nearly time to meet Severus." He turned and walked towards the small staircase that led to the main floor.

* * *

Hermione followed Mr. Malfoy to the stairs, grinning behind his back. She couldn't believe that he had brought her here. She had figured that the Malfoys must have a library in their Manor and she had assumed it would be large given the size of the house. She hadn't expected anything quite _this_ grand, though.

The entire thing was beautiful. Her hands itched to start delving into the stacks. She did wonder if she would be given free reign or there were books similar to some that had been removed from Grimmauld Place that would be dangerous for her to touch. Knowing the Malfoy family's stance on Muggle-borns, she assumed they would have similar books here. Honestly, though, she couldn't really find it in herself to care. The simple fact that she was once again in a library and doing research overshadowed anything else.

They had reached the main floor and she followed Mr. Malfoy through the shelves towards a back corner. There was a long table and a small sitting area, which is where they stopped, Mr. Malfoy ushering her into one of the chairs. She didn't want to sit, however.

"May I look around until Professor Snape gets here?" she asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"You may look but do not touch anything. Some of the books here are," he paused, frowning slightly.

"Dangerous for people like me?" she asked airily. He glanced up at her, his features schooled, but not before she had seen just a hint of surprise in his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said. She knew it wasn't possible, but she imagined she saw a hint of embarrassment in his face. She hadn't, however. It would be ridiculous to think he might be even a tiny bit ashamed to admit something like that. She nodded and moved to the nearest bookcase.

It was full of books on magical creatures. She perused the titles, recognizing some from the Hogwarts library. Most were new to her, however. Magical creatures had never been an area of great interest to her though, so she quickly moved on.

She moved past the section on Magical Creatures and saw that the next was clearly devoted to the Dark Arts. Some of the titles were horrifying, not that that was overly surprising. She saw one of the books that she had read already, as well as one that had been in the library at Grimmauld Place. She caught herself reaching towards a book more than once and would quickly move her hand away. It was difficult to be in a library and not actually look through any of the books. One could only tell so much from a title.

Walking further away from the sitting area, she continued to peruse the shelves. She was making mental notes as to which she wanted to read when she eventually got the chance but knew she would never remember them all. There must be parchment and quills in the library, she wondered if Mr. Malfoy would allow her to use any if she asked.

She was about to return to the sitting area to make her request when another book caught her eye. She moved closer, eyes squinting as she tried to read the title, which was faded and cracked in places. Try as she might, she couldn't make out all of the words and moved closer still. She wondered if the title of the front cover was more legible than that on the spine. She raised a hand, reaching for the blood-red cover.

Hermione pulled her hand back quickly, chastising herself once again. She shifted towards the next bookshelf, but instead of moving on, her gaze continually returned to the book whose title she couldn't read. It was nearly at the end of the row, there was only one other book between it and the edge of the shelf. Surely it wouldn't hurt to just pull it out for a moment to check the title. She wouldn't be handling it for more than a few seconds. Besides, if the books were really _that_ dangerous, wouldn't Mr. Malfoy have accompanied her? Or not allowed her to look at all? Hermione reached back up toward the book.

* * *

Lucius glanced at his pocket watch again, a bit surprised that Severus was late. Lucius knew that he had been making another round of potions for Draco so perhaps he had not quite finished. He was only a few minutes late, after all.

Miss Granger had disappeared from Lucius' view. She had not lingered long in the Magical Creatures section of the library, but he was not overly surprised by that. Their collection on that particular subject was not large. There had been few Malfoys interested in creatures beyond the basic information. Miss Granger could have gone two ways after that, either into the Potions section or the Dark Arts section. Both would interest her, he would assume.

He frowned thinking of their earlier conversation about not touching the books. It should not have bothered him and it was ridiculous that it had. She had obviously not been surprised by it, so why should it trouble him?

Things had grown quiet and Lucius could no longer hear her moving about. It was not overly concerning, the plush carpet muffled footsteps quite well. Still, the library could be a bit of a maze and it would not do for Miss Granger to find herself lost in the stacks.

Lucius stood and moved past the Magical Creature section. He debated for a few moments whether to go towards the Potions stacks or the Dark Arts, but ultimately chose the Dark Arts. Potions was a bit of a veer to the left and it was likely she had just continued on. He could not see her, but the Dark Arts section was large, she had likely turned into the next row.

Lucius moved quickly to the end of the row and turned the corner. She was a few shelves ahead and appeared not to have heard his approach. He saw her reaching towards one of the books and then snatch her hand back. He chuckled inwardly. It did not surprise him in the least that she was having a hard time not taking books from the shelves.

He took a few more steps as he saw her reach for another book. Or was it the same one? He quickened his pace as she did not seem to be pulling her hand back this time. He called out to her, but she did not respond. Lucius' eyes widened when he recognized the book she was reaching for.

"Miss Granger!" he shouted, but if she heard him, she made no acknowledgement. Lucius ran forward when it became clear that she had no intention of pulling her hand away this time.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders yanking her back from the bookcase. He spun her around, gripping her upper arms.

"Did you touch it?" he demanded. Miss Granger stared at him for a moment and when she did not answer, he shook her slightly. "Did you touch it?" Her brow furrowed and she appeared unable to concentrate. She looked back longingly at the book.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Lucius kept a tight grip on one of her arms and then waved his wand to conjure a box. He settled it on the ground, then levitated the book from the shelf into the box. When the lid was shut, he let go of Miss Granger and cast a few wards on the box. He looked back at her.

"Did you touch it?" he asked again, gripping her arms once more. He did not think that she had, she looked no worse for wear, but it was a curse after all. Even he was not exactly sure how long it would take to manifest. She shook her head, looking as if she were trying to clear it.

"N-no," she finally managed. She seemed to be regaining control of herself.

"You are certain?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "I didn't touch it. I wanted to, but I didn't." He closed his eyes for a moment and his hands slid from her arms down to her wrists. Miss Granger tensed and he recovered himself and released her, taking a step back.

"I had forgotten that particular book was here," he said, looking down at the box.

"What was that?"

"The book has a compulsion spell on it," he explained. "Urging anyone that comes near it to read it." Miss Granger's brow furrowed once again.

"Anyone?" He looked away from her.

"It is stronger for those not of pure blood," he finally said. "And being a Malfoy renders the compulsion nearly nonexistent. I can feel it, but it hardly affects me."

"And if I'd touched it?" she asked after a short silence. He stared at her for a few moments.

"It would not have been pleasant." She nodded, then looked back at the box. He knew she could not feel the compulsion any longer, the wards he had placed on the box would have seen to that. Still, he stayed close to her. When she looked back at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Miss Granger-" he began, but she simply gave him a thin smile and turned back the way she had come.

"I think I'll just wait for Professor Snape." She moved quickly down the row of books and disappeared around the corner. Lucius watched her go, glancing back at the box and wondering why he felt so regretful.

* * *

Hermione reached the sitting area and sat down on one of the armchairs. She brought her legs up and curled her arms around them, scooting as far into the corner of the chair as she could. She didn't know why she was so upset. It's not as if she had been surprised to learn there were books in the Malfoy library that would injure, if not kill, someone like her. Mr. Malfoy had basically told her as much when he'd instructed her not to touch anything.

It was stupid to think he would have gone through the library to try and make it safer for her. She knew that many curses put on books couldn't be removed with a simple Finite. It was one of the reasons why books had been removed from the library at Grimmauld Place instead of just trying to remove the curses and jinxes. In a library as vast as this one, it would have taken months to remove all of the curses that were likely in place. Sometimes, it was impossible to remove them at all.

So why was she sitting here wallowing in self-pity? It's not as if she didn't know that the Malfoys firmly believed in Pureblood supremacy. Her alliance with them to destroy Voldemort was simply that, an alliance to destroy Voldemort. Hermione held no illusions that things would change in their beliefs afterward. They might no longer actively look to eradicate Muggle-borns from the Wizarding world but they wouldn't welcome them with open arms either. Right now, she was a means to an end, nothing more.

She sat up with a sigh. She definitely did not want either Mr. Malfoy or Professor Snape to see her like this. Hermione stood to straighten her robes just as Mr. Malfoy came around the corner into the sitting area. He held the box where he had placed the book under one arm and stopped short when he saw her.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. Her eyes jumped to the box and then back to him. She remembered how his hands had slid down her arms to her wrists and the look on his face. He had looked almost…relieved when he knew that she hadn't touched the book. Hermione swallowed as he met her gaze. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments.

"I would like to…apologize," he finally said. Hermione stared at him in complete shock. She couldn't even respond. Lucius Malfoy was _apologizing_? To _her_? Had the world ended without her realizing? She saw the scowl begin to form on his face the longer she stood silent.

"Oh," she finally managed, ever so eloquently. "I, that's," she shook her head again and finally regained her composure. "Thank you." They stared at one another again. His eyes were grey. She wondered why she had never noticed that before.

"Lucius," a voice said, making Hermione jump. The voice she had heard when she was first in the cellars. The voice she had convinced herself she had been mistaken about. Hermione turned to see her former Potions professor striding towards them, looking no worse for wear save the edge of a ropy scar that Hermione could see peeking out of the collar of his frock coat. She stared at him, still remembering her last, horrific view of the man. She flinched as she saw the snake in her mind, striking out to sink its fangs into his neck.

"Miss Granger," the professor said and Hermione looked up to see him frowning at her.

"Professor," she practically whispered. She was still staring at him and knew she should stop, but she couldn't. She still couldn't believe that he had survived. He finally scowled at her.

"If you are quite finished," he sniped.

"Sorry, sir. It's just, I keep, I," she shook her head. "Never mind." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Indeed," the professor finally said. She glanced back up at him and his expression had softened somewhat. He was still frowning, but he no longer looked angry. She shook her head to clear it. She wasn't sure what was happening this morning, but she felt as if she had stepped into some alternate reality. Hermione sat down heavily in the chair behind her.

"Lucius informed me you wished to speak to me," the professor said, hands clasped behind his back. She looked up at him.

"Yes, sir."

"I need to dispose of this," Mr. Malfoy said indicating the box. "I shall return shortly." Hermione watched as he swept past the sitting area and up the stairs they had used to come down into the main floor of the library.

Professor Snape had settled himself into one of the other armchairs. One leg crossed over the other, he rested an elbow on one of the arms of the chair and looked back at her. Hermione took a fortifying breath.

"I wanted to apologize, sir."

"For?"

"Leaving you in the Shack like that. If I had known-" but he put up a hand to stop her.

"I do not require an apology, Miss Granger. You did exactly as you should have done," the professor said.

"But I could have saved you!" she insisted. He snorted derisively.

"I see you have not lost your inflated sense of self-importance." She looked at him in surprise. "Tell me, Miss Granger, did you have blood-replenishing potion on your person? Or the anti-venin to Nagini's bite? Are you aware of the incantation required to even partially close a wound of that nature?" Hermione's cheeks reddened. She remembered Percy's battered body arriving in front of her and Ron. She hadn't known how to save him either.

"I thought not," Professor Snape said. She scowled up at him.

"I could have tried," she said stubbornly.

"And you would have failed," he replied. She huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was supposed to die, Miss Granger." When she looked up at him, she saw that softer look on his face again. He said it so matter-of-factly, she was a bit taken aback. He didn't sound all that upset about it.

"Besides, had you remained to attempt to assist me, you would have prevented Lucius from being successful," he continued. "You and your little trio had more important things to do."

"Not that it made any difference," she muttered. They were both silent for a few moments. She pushed thoughts of Harry from her mind. She couldn't think of him right now, not without completely losing it. Instead she turned to the other elephant in the room

"About your memory, sir," she said. She saw him stiffen and bit her lip.

"I assume that you understood the memory?"

"Yes, sir," she said, taking a breath to continue. He spoke before she could, however.

"Then I do not see what there is to discuss. I did what Dumbledore requested of me and I was successful."

"Yes, but-"

"There are no 'buts', Miss Granger," he said, a bit of venom in his voice. "And I do not wish to speak of it further." She watched him for a moment before she nodded. His reaction, along with the memory itself, told her all she needed to know anyway.

* * *

Lucius paused outside the library doors and looked down at the box under his arm. He sighed as he walked towards his study, intending to stow the book in his desk for the time being. He would look at it later to see if it might have any bearing on their research.

As he walked, he could not help thinking of what had occurred after he stopped Miss Granger from touching the book. His reaction had been, well…he growled in frustration. He had been worried for her. Worried that she had inadvertently invoked a curse that would have likely killed her. He had been so relieved that she had not, he had forgotten himself for a moment.

Of course, he had only been worried because of the prophecy. If something had happened to her, the prophecy would have been rendered useless. Lucius still thought that they might destroy the Dark Lord without Miss Granger, but the prophecy made it likely it would happen sooner, rather than later. And it might mean that would actually be successful. While he did not know the complete wording of the prophecy about the Dark Lord and Potter, Lucius assumed there was some ambiguity there or Potter would likely still be alive. While there was plenty of vagueness about the current prophecy, the Dark Lord's demise did not seem uncertain. As such, Miss Granger needed to be protected. There was no other reason.

As Lucius reached his study, he most definitely was not thinking of how soft the skin on the inside of her wrists was or the scent of her shampoo. No, it was only because he had thought of Narcissa when they first entered the library that he had noticed those things. Not having been in close contact with a woman in months, of course thinking of his wife would make him notice certain things in another woman. He ignored the fact that the Weasley women had been in his house for far longer than Miss Granger.

Rounding his desk, Lucius opened the bottom drawer and shoved the box inside, then locked and warded the drawer. He knew that he would need to do a scan of his library, removing any of the books that could be lethal. He should have done so before he ever brought Miss Granger there in the first place. It might take a bit of time, but he could likely remove most of the curses on the affected books. He was sure that Severus could assist him, Draco as well once he was healed completely. His decision was only because Miss Granger could not do adequate research if she were unable to utilize as much of the library as possible. It had nothing to do with the nagging feeling of remorse or the worry he had felt earlier.

* * *

Hermione looked up as Mr. Malfoy entered the library once again. She and Professor Snape had drifted into another awkward silence, after she had asked him if he knew what had become of the rest of her classmates. He had only told her that some had been given to Death Eaters while others were sent to Azkaban, something she already knew. He hadn't elaborated, simply saying that he had obviously not been present for the actual event. She was quite certain her knew more than he was telling.

Mr. Malfoy sat down and the three of them discussed Voldemort's demise for the next hour. Of course, they came to no conclusions, just more possibilities as to what he had done to stay alive beyond the Horcruxes. Hermione's mind kept coming back to the one question she had not yet asked. She was certain she knew the answer, but she had avoided asking because she wasn't sure she really wanted her suspicions to be confirmed.

"Harry was a Horcrux, wasn't he?" she finally said. She saw the two men glance at one another.

"We believe so, yes," Professor Snape said. Hermione nodded. She'd suspected, ever since Harry had explained the concept of Horcruxes to them. The connection he had to Voldemort through his scar, she had always thought it was something more than just a cursed scar or the residue of Dark Magic.

"In the forest," she said, pausing to collect herself. She could feel the tears gathering and vowed not to let them fall. Not here anyway. She looked up at Mr. Malfoy. "That's why he didn't die, at first? The curse killed the Horcrux?" Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat.

"It is likely, yes." She looked to the professor.

"And Dumbledore knew?" There was a moment's pause.

"He did not tell me in so many words," Professor Snape replied. "Albus did not tell me about the Horcruxes at all. But I believe so, yes." Hermione let out a shuddering breath. Everything they had gone through that year finding the Horcruxes, it was all so that Harry could die at the right time.

"Your memories," she said, still addressing the professor. "The ones you gave him in the Shack, he knew that he had to die. That's why he went into the forest isn't it?"

"Yes," Professor Snape replied. She nodded. It wasn't anything that she hadn't expected but _knowing_ was something different.

"I'd like to go back to my room now."

"Miss Granger-" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Please," she replied. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her tears at bay and she had no intention of sharing her grief with them.

"Very well," he said. He rose from his chair and she followed, keeping her eyes steadfastly on the ground in front of her. He made no move to speak to her but she could sense him looking at her from time to time.

They reached her room and he opened the door. She crossed the threshold and kept her back to him.

"Thank you," she managed, tears already starting. There was silence for a few moments and she wished for nothing more than for him to leave her alone. Finally, she heard the quiet click of the door behind her.

Hermione sunk down onto the settee, burying her face in her hands as the sobs wracked her body. She cried for the boy who had lost everything as a child, raised by those horrible people with no knowledge of who he really was. And when finally introduced to the Wizarding world, to where he belonged, it was only so he could eventually die and save them all once again.

Her very best friend, going out to the forest alone, knowing he was going to die, but doing it anyway because he thought it was the right thing to do. Because he thought it was his job to protect the rest of them. How relieved he must have been when he realized the spell hadn't worked for the second time in his life. She damned Bellatrix Lestrange to hell again and again, not that Hermione didn't think that's exactly where the bitch was. If it hadn't been for her, Harry might have been successful, he might have been _alive_. They might have won.

Hermione cried for Harry and for Ron and for all of them who had been forced to grow up faster than they should have, for everyone they had lost, for everyone trapped in horrific circumstances, whether it be with Death Eaters or in Azkaban, for all her friends still wondering what had happened to her.

She railed against Voldemort and the Death Eaters, against a Ministry that could have taken things in hand and stopped this before it had even started again, even against Dumbledore for keeping so many damn secrets and for using people like chess pieces, even it were for the 'greater good'.

Finally, Hermione was spent. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over herself before she dropped into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Lucius had hovered outside Miss Granger's door after he left. She was obviously upset after what she had learned about Potter. Lucius could tell that she had been trying extremely hard not to break down on their way back to her room. Her hands had trembled and she had pressed her lips together so hard they were nearly bloodless.

He could not blame her. Suspecting something and knowing it were two different things. While the fact that he had been a Horcrux did not make Potter any less dead, knowing that had Narcissa's deception not been discovered, he might have lived, well. Lucius knew exactly how Miss Granger felt. Narcissa would likely have been alive as well.

Lucius tried not to dwell on it. He had done that often enough right after Narcissa was killed and it had never led to anything but wallowing in a bottle. He had not had that luxury all that often, needing to care for Severus and attempt to look after Draco. It did not change anything, at any rate. He had still lost his wife and was still trapped in this hell that had become his life.

Still, something in him did not let him leave the corridor. While he would not intrude on Miss Granger's grief, she would never allow it even if he had attempted to, he could not leave either. He knew there was nothing in her room that she could injure herself or anyone else with. It had been the first thing he had ensured when he set the room up for her after all. Nevertheless, he lingered.

Some time had passed before he finally decided to cast the transparency spell on her door. It was only for her own safety, he reasoned. She was rather resourceful when she wanted to be and he just wanted to make sure that she was not attempting anything unwise.

When he looked inside, Lucius saw her stumble towards her bed, pulling the blankets up over her. He cancelled the silencing spell on the room and enhanced the sound from within. Her face was red and tear-stained and she still made small shuddering breaths even as she settled into the mattress. She drifted off quickly, her breathing evening out, but her brow remained furrowed.

Lucius watched for a few more minutes before finally cancelling and reapplying the appropriate spells. With one last glance at the room, he moved back down the corridor towards the library. He would begin his work on the books while she slept.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she could tell it was late afternoon. She rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. She still felt the ache in her chest at the morning's revelations. The worst of it was she couldn't do anything. She was stuck here. Sure, she and the Malfoys, and Professor Snape now she supposed, were trying to find a way to destroy Voldemort, but that didn't help her friends _now_ , did it? For Merlin's sake, they didn't even know she was alive.

Even if she hadn't been trapped here, it's not as if she could have freed the prisoners from Azkaban or gone to every Death Eater's house and rescued their captives. She knew this, logically. It didn't change the fact that she felt helpless and she hated it.

Sitting up with a sigh, she looked towards the sitting area, not surprised to see that her lunch tray wasn't there. Lunch had been hours ago, after all. She wasn't all that hungry anyway.

She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her cheek on her knees and looking out the window. Hermione knew she shouldn't wallow like this. It wasn't going to change anything and it wouldn't help. Trying to find a way to destroy Voldemort for good should have been all the motivation she needed. The problem was, she had no idea if they were going to be successful, nor how long it might take to accomplish. If there was something she could do now, even something small, it would help. Even if it were just contacting her friends to let them know she was all right.

Hermione sat up straight at the thought. But no, the Malfoys would never allow it. They would assume she would try to give away her location or something. She bit her lip. But maybe, maybe if they read it and could assure themselves that there was no way she had given any information, they would agree.

She thought again to Mr. Malfoy's reaction when he thought she had touched the book. He had been worried; she knew he had. And he had acted the same when he'd brought her back to her room earlier. Those quick glances towards her while they walked the corridors, he had been concerned. She never would have thought it possible, but she knew worry when she saw it.

She still wasn't sure why they needed _her_ so much, but Hermione wasn't above using it to her advantage. Now that she knew Professor Snape was alive, perhaps she could appeal to him if the Malfoys refused. Mr. Malfoy had said that he would be bringing her to the library regularly and she was sure that Professor Snape would be there sometimes as well.

Feeling lighter, she got out of bed, intending to make herself a bit more presentable before her dinner was delivered.

* * *

Lucius approached Miss Granger's door with a bit of trepidation. She had still been asleep when he came to deliver her lunch. He had hesitated in the corridor for a few minutes before deciding to simply open the door and send the tray into her room without entering himself. When he had gone to collect Miss Granger's dinner, Mrs. Weasley had informed him that the lunch tray had been returned uneaten. If Miss Granger were still asleep, Lucius felt that he would have to wake her. She should not miss two meals in a row.

He was hesitant to do so, however. He had seen her fall into bed fully clothed earlier, but he had no idea what she had done in the meantime. She could have easily woken at some point and changed then gone back to bed. He had no idea what her sleeping attire consisted of or if she even wore anything at all.

The last thought made him clear his throat and shift uncomfortably. He scowled and told himself to stop being ridiculous. He could think anything he liked, it meant nothing after all. And it would not kill the woman if she missed another meal. It would be her fault for sleeping the day away.

Decided, he cast the transparency charm on the door and found Miss Granger sitting on the settee, a book on her lap. He cancelled the spell and opened the door, ignoring her when she looked up at him.

"Your dinner," he said, then turned to go. It mattered not to him if she were recovered from her emotional outburst earlier, it was not his job to ask after her. If she wanted to return to the library, she could tell him herself.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said just as he'd reached the door. He turned to face her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I would like to contact my friends to let them know that I am all right." He stared at her for a few moments trying to process what she had said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can read the letter or tell me what to write, I don't care. I just want them to know that I'm not hurt."

"You must be joking."

"No," she said, defiant look on her face. "I'm not." He stared at her for another few moments before he began to laugh. She scowled at him. He tried to control his reaction, but he couldn't. She actually thought he would allow this?

"You need something from me, shouldn't I get something in return? Isn't that the Slytherin way?" Lucius stopped laughing and looked down at her.

"Are you insinuating that you will no longer help unless I agree to this?" he asked, smirk on his face. If she thought she had the upper hand here, she was seriously mistaken.

"Perhaps," she replied, still seeming self-assured.

"Might I remind you, Miss Granger, that you are a prisoner here? I can easily bring you to the Dark Lord if you feel this arrangement is no longer working for you."

"And what will he do when he finds out you've had me here for weeks? When he discovers what we have been planning? What then?" Lucius was silent. He did not let the smirk leave his face, but everything she said was true. The Dark Lord would discover all of that, and more, and his life, as well as Draco's would be forfeit. Severus as well now that she had seen him. Still, he was not about to admit any of that to her.

"And how do you think this little plan of yours will work?" he asked, acting as if she amused him.

"As I said, you can read whatever I write, or tell me what to say yourself. I'm not looking for them to come and rescue me or something equally ludicrous. When I said that I would help you get rid of You-Know-Who, I meant that. I gave you my word."

He contemplated her words. There were things that could be done to ensure that no one could discover her location. It would not be difficult. Keeping the message from being intercepted was another matter entirely, however. That was a bigger concern to Lucius. He looked back at her and saw that she was now frowning. She looked up at him through her lashes.

"I only want them to know that I'm all right," she said quietly. He said nothing for a few seconds. She glanced up at him again.

"They must think-" she began, then trailed off. She pressed her lips together and blinked rapidly. Lucius bit back a sigh.

"I will consider it," he finally said. She looked at him hopefully, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded once and left the room. After he had closed the door behind him, Lucius stood in the corridor for a moment. He was well aware that she had been attempting to play on his emotions with her last little display. Still, he would consider her request. It would be far better to have her cooperative than sullen and combative if they wanted this plan to come to fruition, after all.


	14. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes another discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I want to thank MaryRoyale for the idea with the cake (and the discoveries related to it) in this chapter. I had to research the particulars, so any mistakes related to that are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for continuing to read and review!

"Blackmail, eh?" Draco said with a smirk after Lucius had relayed his conversation with Miss Granger the night before. "Granger is full of surprises." Severus snorted.

"I think you underestimate her, Draco," Severus said. Lucius had to admit that after he had thought about it last night, he was a bit impressed that she had actually used the situation to her advantage.

"You're probably right," Draco said, still smirking. His expression turned thoughtful a few seconds later.

"The only problem would be discovery of the Resistance's camp. If the owl is seen by the wrong people at the wrong time, it would be disastrous."

"Owls can also be tracked," Lucius replied.

"And the Malfoy owls are distinctive," Severus added. The Malfoys used only eagle owls.

"We wouldn't use one of our own owls," Draco said.

"And why would a Malfoy use a post owl?" Lucius asked. "That would be even more suspicious."

"I know you have Polyjuice, Father," Draco said. "Of course, you wouldn't go as yourself." Draco's brow furrowed for a moment. "It would be better, though, if it didn't go by owl at all." Both men stared at Draco for a few moments.

"You are suggesting what, exactly?" Lucius asked, already having a suspicion of Draco's plan.

"The Dark Lord expects me back in service in a few days," Draco said. "I can pass Granger's note on myself."

"No," Lucius said immediately. It was one thing to risk the Resistance using an owl, quite another to risk his son.

"Father," Draco said in his exasperated tone. "It won't be any different than all the other times I've passed on information."

"Anonymously!" Lucius snapped. "This will have Miss Granger's signature on it. If anyone opens it, it could easily be taken to the Dark Lord." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I can charm the envelope so only Shacklebolt can open it," Draco said. "And we've already decided that there won't be anything incriminating in it. Even if someone else manages to get a look at it, they won't know where she is."

"It would be safer to have it hand carried, than send it with an owl," Severus agreed. Lucius glared at him. Severus held up a hand. "If the Resistance is discovered, it only hurts our cause. We will need them eventually, if only to bring in the rest of the Dark Lord's followers." Lucius knew what Severus said was true, but that did not mean he had to like it.

"I will say again this is a dangerous game you are playing, Draco. One that could get you killed." He looked to Severus as confirmation. The man had been left for dead after all.

"To be fair, I was not attacked because the Dark Lord discovered my duplicity," Severus drawled. Lucius scowled when Draco smirked.

"It will make her happy, Father," Draco said. "More likely to cooperate. Isn't that what we want?"

"I do not care if she is happy," Lucius snapped. "We only need her to work with us. Her emotional state does not concern me." Draco sighed heavily and glanced at Severus.

"You were prepared to make this concession when an owl was going to be used," Severus said. "I do not think Draco using his contacts to get it delivered makes it any more dangerous."

"You do not think that the Dark Lord will not be watching him closely when he returns?"

"He believes Theo's version of events," Draco said. "Theo told me he hasn't been questioned again since the Dark Lord visited me. Besides, I can easily deliver the letter before I report to the Dark Lord. He won't expect it and he won't have anyone watching me then."

"That you know of."

"Have you detected anyone outside the Manor?" Draco asked. Lucius said nothing. "I thought not."

"Draco, you must not underestimate him," Lucius insisted.

"Give me a bit of credit, Father," Draco said tiredly. "I've been doing this for months and he hasn't been any the wiser." Lucius' jaw tightened as his son spoke of his betrayal so casually. It could come crashing down around him so easily.

"Lucius," Severus said. Lucius looked at the other man. "I walked this line for years, and he still, to my knowledge, has no idea whose side I was really on. Draco knows what to do." Lucius sighed. He was so tired of all of this.

"Since it is obvious I will not change your mind," Lucius said with a sniff, "I will collect Miss Granger after lunch to escort her to the library." Severus nodded in agreement.

"I will join you," he said. "We can both look over the note she wishes to write."

"Very well," Lucius said as he rose from the chair near Draco's bed. His son was doing much better, but the Healer had ordered him to remain in bed for at least two more days. Given the Dark Lord's insistence he return to service after only a week of recovery, instead of the two that Lucius had hoped for, the Healer did not want Draco doing anything except resting. Severus rose as well and followed Lucius into the corridor.

"I did not get a chance to speak with you yesterday, but Miss Granger was asking what had become of her classmates after the battle."

"I assume you did not tell her anything," Lucius said.

"No," Severus replied. "I reminded her that I had not been present. But I doubt this is the last time she will ask."

"No," Lucius agreed. He was actually a bit surprised she had not asked already. He supposed she did not think they would tell her and had not bothered. Given she knew Severus' true loyalties and still saw him as her professor, it made sense he was the one she had asked.

"I do not think she will ask again if I am there," Lucius said.

"Perhaps not," Severus agreed. "But I think you need to be prepared if she does. You will have no such excuse." Lucius nodded in acknowledgement. He certainly hoped they found the answers they needed soon. This was getting entirely too complicated.

* * *

Hermione looked down at the parchment and chewed on her bottom lip. She needed to include something that would prove it was her, something only she and the rest of their group would know. Or something only Ron would know. Otherwise, they would think the note was a fake or that she had been coerced into writing it. She also wanted it to make sense in the context of the note in case it was intercepted.

She had left off any salutation, again in case it was intercepted by anyone. It wasn't that Voldemort wasn't aware that Ron and Kingsley were part of the Resistance, and she was sure he would assume that she was with them. But she had no intention of calling attention to it. Finally, Hermione wrote out the last sentence and then signed her name. She turned to Mr. Malfoy.

"I'm finished." She passed him the piece of parchment and watched as he read it. He silently gave it to Professor Snape who read it over as well.

"The last?" he asked.

"It's a reference to something that happened when Ron and I were foraging for food one day," she replied. "He and I are the only ones that know about it. They won't believe it's really from me without some kind of confirmation."

"You do realize that something like this could have been plucked from your head using Legilimency," the professor said.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "But it's the best I can do and I have to at least try to let them know I'm all right." He looked back down at the note and then gave it to Mr. Malfoy. The latter folded it and sealed it with magic and then tucked it into a pocket in his robes. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"How do I know you're actually going to send it?"

"I gave you my word, Miss Granger." She looked at him skeptically and he glared at her. But she had to admit, that despite being reluctant to answer her questions when she first arrived, he had always followed through on requests when he said that he would.

"It will be delivered," Professor Snape said. Hermione nodded and glanced at Mr. Malfoy. He looked annoyed that she had taken Professor Snape's word without comment. A few seconds later, however, his face became that unexpressive mask that he wore so often.

"I have gone over the books in the first two rows of the Dark Arts section," he said. "They are all safe for you to peruse." She stared at him in surprise. He had actually _removed_ the curses from some of the books? He shifted, his gaze leaving hers for a moment.

"I, thank you," she finally said. He nodded once and moved off into the stacks. She glanced at Professor Snape who had pulled a pile of books towards him, looking through the titles, studiously ignoring her. She wondered if it had been his influence that had convinced Mr. Malfoy to do this. The professor was a half-blood after all, some of the books must have been dangerous to him as well.

But she was becoming aware that the two of them had been friends for some time. It was the reason that Mr. Malfoy had saved the professor. It only stood to reason that Professor Snape had used the library before. If there were books that would have been an issue for him, she assumed that the Malfoys would have taken care of them already.

Which meant that Mr. Malfoy had done this for her. Hermione wasn't sure what to think about that. It did make sense to give her full access, she supposed. It would be rather tedious for one of the Malfoys to not only always be with her in the library, but to follow her around whenever she wanted to read another book. It was likely a simply measure of convenience for them.

Still, as she stood and walked towards the Dark Arts section, she saw Mr. Malfoy casting spells on the books in another of the rows. She watched as a few books lit up. He removed one and began casting diagnostics over it and then removing whatever it was that would have caused her harm. When he glanced up and saw her watching him, Hermione couldn't help the tiny smile that formed. He nodded once in acknowledgement and returned to his task.

As she stepped back into one of the rows that he had already worked through, the smile became a bit larger. Hermione began to scan the titles, feeling better than she had in many months, even before she had been brought here.

* * *

Lucius replaced the final book in the row on the shelf. There were three books sitting on the floor at his feet, all with varying types of curses on them that he hadn't been able to remove easily. He had glanced through them and doubted that any of them would be useful in their research, but he would look at them more thoroughly later. He conjured a box and set the books inside, tucking the box under his arm. Pulling his watch from his pocket he noted that it was nearly time for tea. He would need to head off the Weasleys, one of whom normally brought the tea tray to his study.

Lucius walked back to the sitting area where he had left Severus and Miss Granger. They appeared to be discussing something in one of the books Miss Granger had been reading. Lucius paused for a moment, noting the seemingly easy way they conversed. Despite the fact that Severus had not treated her well when she was a student, Miss Granger seemed to have no issue talking with him. Of course, Severus had never held her and her friends at wandpoint, nor had she been tortured in his home. She knew where his true allegiance had lain, even as Severus had acted otherwise.

Lucius pulled himself from his thoughts. Why did it matter if Miss Granger was comfortable with her old professor? As long as she continued to assist in the destruction of the Dark Lord, that was all that mattered. Lucius continued towards them and they both looked up at his arrival.

"The third row is now safe," he said. Miss Granger looked at him, the same small smile she had given him earlier making another appearance. Lucius inexplicably found himself wanting to return it. Scoffing in his head at his foolishness, he maintained his aloof expression.

"Thank you," she said. That was twice in as many hours that she had thanked him. He felt caught out for a moment before he nodded once.

"I shall return momentarily," he said, then turned quickly and strode from the library towards his study.

* * *

Hermione sat back in her chair with a sigh, trying to stretch some of the stiffness from her neck. She looked down at the book in front of her. What had at first seemed a promising lead had turned out to be nothing more than the same rubbish she had already read. If anyone had found another way to keep themselves immortal besides Horcruxes or the Philosopher's Stone, they had found no evidence of it so far.

She looked out over the library. There were so many books here, it would take years to go through them all. The Dark Arts section alone would likely take weeks, even if all three of them worked on it full time. Hermione knew that Professor Snape was brewing potions for Draco and couldn't be in the library all the time. Even Hermione, as much as she loved reading and research, still needed to take breaks and she had no idea what Mr. Malfoy's schedule was like. She was positive that she wouldn't be allowed in the library without one of them with her, at any rate.

Professor Snape had gone into the Potions section although he had told her earlier that he had made his way through the majority of the books there over the years. He had not come across anything that appeared to be some kind of life extending potion.

Hermione knew that Voldemort could have invented his own spell to keep himself from being killed. Even something as simple as a shield charm that would block against any kind of curse, the killing curse included. If that were the case, she had no idea how they were supposed to destroy him. Taking him by surprise so he wouldn't have time to cast it would be the only way. Which seemed entirely unlikely, given that he did not move around much and when he did, only a select few were aware of it.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. Never one to give up, she stood and picked up the book in front of her. She would return it and continue the search. Before she had taken more than a few steps, however, she saw Mr. Malfoy walking towards her, a tray floating in front him. The smell of scones hit her and Hermione's stomach growled lightly. She realized she hadn't sat down to a proper tea in an extremely long time.

Mr. Malfoy settled the tea tray on the table where Hermione had been working. He looked up at her and frowned. Hermione knew that she was staring but couldn't force herself to stop. Since she had been here, she had been fed regularly, some meals including tea, but never at actual teatime. For some reason, this simple act of normalcy made her want to cry.

"Miss Granger?" he questioned.

"Sorry," she said quietly and slid back into her seat. She laid the book she had been holding on the table. Mr. Malfoy did not question her further and they proceeded to make their tea in silence. Professor Snape joined them a few minutes later.

As Hermione nibbled at her scone and sipped her tea, she listened to the two men conversing about one of the books the professor had been looking at earlier. As she watched them, she felt a bubble of hysterical laughter threaten to escape. She was sitting in the library at Malfoy Manor listening to two marked Death Eaters discuss possible ways to destroy Voldemort. What level of madness had her life reached?

Thankfully, they were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't seem to notice Hermione's impending break-down. She set down her food and stood from the table. They both looked up at her, but she said nothing as she grabbed the book and hurried back towards the shelves. She heard their conversation resume as she turned the corner into the Dark Arts section.

Leaning back against the nearest bookcase, Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself. She had finally been allowed from her room and given mostly free reign in the library. They had permitted her to write a note to her friends. This was definitely _not_ the time for her to lose it. The very last thing she needed was for them to think she was unstable and to lock her back in her room again with nothing to read but horrible poetry or ridiculous romance novels.

When she felt sufficiently composed, Hermione continued to the stacks, returning the book in her hands and searching for another. She was determined to find the answers they needed.

* * *

The next two days passed in the same way. Mr. Malfoy would come to her room after breakfast and bring her to the library. She would spend the majority of the day there, having lunch and tea in the library before being taken back to her room before supper. Mr. Malfoy spent most of his time going through the remaining Dark Arts books and removing the curses from them. He occasionally sat and looked through a book that he had come upon. Professor Snape was researching as well, although he was concentrating on Potions instead.

She and Professor Snape discussed things from time to time and Hermione found it much easier to speak with him than she had when she was his student. She wasn't sure if it was because of their common goal or the fact that he no longer had to serve Voldemort, perhaps a bit of both. Mr. Malfoy wasn't a part of their discussions all that often, simply because he was usually in the stacks working on the cursed books, but when he was, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find that he actually listened to her. Truthfully, given both men were far more well-versed in the Dark Arts than she was, not to mention Mr. Malfoy's stance on blood purity, she had expected them to scoff or dismiss her ideas out of hand. They didn't always agree with her, of course, but she was never made to feel inferior or stupid. It was a bit disconcerting if she were honest.

Hermione had given up on the notion that Mr. Malfoy had any other motive for working with her than simply wanting revenge on the man that had killed his wife. She still wondered why they had chosen her, however. It could have been because Draco was simply in the right place at the right time. He had given her no indication that he had been actively looking for her. But if that were the case, Hermione wondered why she had been brought the cellars at all. If Draco wanted her help, why hadn't he just brought her to one of the guest rooms in the first place? It was something that she had been wondering about quite often recently.

She had thought about asking Mr. Malfoy, but he hadn't exactly been forthcoming about things in the past. They seemed to have come to some kind of truce and she didn't want to ruin it. She would have just asked Draco, but he had never joined them in the library. According to Professor Snape, Draco was still recovering and his Healer was not allowing him out of bed.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Mr. Malfoy came towards them with the tea tray. Hermione still felt a pang every time he brought the tea in, but nothing as emotional as the first time. Today she smelled lemon and wondered if it might be Madeira cake. It had been one of her favorites growing up.

Smiling to herself, Hermione remembered the first time she'd had the same cake at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had arranged the candied lemon peel into W's on the cakes. Ginny had told Hermione that it was something her mother had always done.

As Hermione tidied the parchment and books she had been looking through, an ache opened in her chest. She had no idea what had even happened to the rest of the Weasleys after the battle. She hadn't asked Professor Snape again and had been hesitant to ask Mr. Malfoy. She wasn't sure if he would tell her for one and if she were honest, there was a part of her that didn't want to know. She wasn't sure how much more heartbreak she could take.

Pulling in a breath, Hermione stood from the table and walked towards the seating area where Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape had already settled. She wasn't really paying them much attention, her thoughts still focused on her friends. She heard Professor Snape snort. He gave Mr. Malfoy an amused look and nodded at the cake. Hermione glanced at it herself and froze.

There, on the top of the cake, was a 'W' made out of candied lemon. She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. Both men turned to look at her, frowning in confusion.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked.

"The cake," she managed.

"Do you not care for Madeira cake?" Mr. Malfoy said, his brow furrowed.

"No, I, I mean, yes, I," she trailed off. Her heart was pounding and she was finding it difficult to breathe. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. She was imagining things, simply because she'd been thinking of the Weasleys.

"Sit down," Professor Snape said, grasping her arm and leading her to a chair. He was looking at her in concern, they both were.

Hermione continued to stare at the cake as the thoughts whirled through her mind. That first night, the roast her mind had insisted was Mrs. Weasley's; Hermione had brushed it off because it was impossible. But she'd had similar thoughts about other meals over the past few weeks. She had always chalked it up to wishful thinking on her part, her mind latching on to something to make her feel more comfortable. But she was having a hard time denying this.

Hermione pulled in a breath and tried to settle herself. It wasn't working. She had no idea how or why Mrs. Weasley would be here. She didn't think in a million years that Mr. Malfoy or Draco would have chosen her as their 'prize'. In fact, given what she knew about their circumstances and what Mrs. Malfoy had done, Hermione wouldn't have thought that Voldemort would have let them choose anyone at all. But the evidence was staring her in the face and she could come up with no other explanation.

"Miss Granger, do you require a calming draught?" Professor Snape asked.

"No," she said. She closed her eyes again and shook her head. When she opened them, both men were staring at her. She let her gaze move to Mr. Malfoy. He looked troubled, obviously wondering what in the world was wrong with her. She took another breath.

"How long has Molly Weasley been here?"

* * *

Lucius attempted not to react. He wasn't sure if he was successful, given Miss Granger had not taken her eyes off him. He stilled his features and looked back at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"That is Molly Weasley's Madeira cake."

"What makes you assume so?" he asked coolly.

"She always arranged the candied lemon in a 'W' to decorate the top of the cake," Hermione said. "I've never seen everyone else do that."

"A 'W'?" Lucius said in confusion which he did not have to feign. He had thought it an 'M'. He'd had no idea just why the woman would do that, but now that Miss Granger had explained, it made sense.

"I am sure you mean an 'M', Miss Granger. We are Malfoys, after all." Miss Granger's eyes narrowed and he was quite sure she did not believe a word he said.

"Your House-elves put 'M's' on top of your Madeira cakes?"

"Yes," he replied. They had no House-elves but she did not know that.

"Really? Then why did Professor Snape point it out to you when you brought the tray in?" Miss Granger said, arms crossed over her chest. "Surely he's had this cake here before, being such an old friend of yours and all." Lucius' nostrils flared in anger.

"Lucius," Severus said. Lucius glanced at the other man trying to display his fury at what he knew Severus was suggesting, without conveying it to Miss Granger. This was not what they needed right now. Lucius was well aware that Miss Granger would insist on seeing the Weasley woman and they could not risk that. Not with Draco still recovering and the Dark Lord possibly visiting at any time. It would jeopardize everything.

"It is really none of your business who is working in my household or how the cakes are made," Lucius finally said, voice clipped. He could see the almost imperceptible shake of Severus' head.

"I want to see her," Miss Granger said.

"See whom?" Lucius asked.

"Don't play these stupid games with me," Miss Granger snapped. "I know Molly Weasley made that cake. This isn't the first food I've been served that I thought might be hers."

"Well, then, I am sorry to inform you that you are mistaken. Perhaps all that time on the run has distorted your taste buds," he retorted.

"You are so infur-"

"Enough!" Severus demanded, interrupting them. "Lucius, this is ridiculous."

"I will thank you to keep your mouth shut," Lucius hissed. Severus ignored him and turned to Miss Granger.

"Yes, Molly Weasley is here," he said. "She was forced upon Lucius by the Dark Lord after the battle."

"Cease immediately," Lucius snarled. He would not have the Granger girl know of his humiliation. Severus simply stared back at him, but he did stop speaking. When Lucius glanced at Miss Granger, she had sagged back into her chair and there were tears spilling down her cheeks. He bit back a sigh.

"I want to see her," she said quietly, not even attempting to quell her display of emotion.

"That is not possible," Lucius replied.

"Why not?" Miss Granger demanded.

"If the Dark Lord should decide to read her mind, we would all be dead," Lucius replied bluntly. Miss Granger opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again, brow furrowing. It was obvious that she wanted to disagree, but she could not fault his reasoning.

"She's all right though?" she asked in a small voice.

"She has not been mistreated." He was annoyed at the implication, but he could not exactly fault her for the question. Miss Granger looked down at her lap and attempted to get hold of herself.

"What about the rest of them?" she asked, finally looking up at him. The tears had stopped, but her eyes were still glassy.

"The rest of whom?" Lucius asked, although he knew exactly what she was asking. He had no desire to tell her, however. If she knew that the Weasley girl was here, she would be all the more adamant about seeing them.

"The rest of the Weasleys." Her even tone was a testament to how badly she wanted to know, as she did not even snap when she answered. Lucius glanced at Severus who gave a tiny nod. Lucius sighed.

"The eldest and his wife were taken by the Carrows," Lucius said. Miss Granger made a small noise of despair. "Another, perhaps the twin, although I am not well versed on Weasleys, was sent to Azkaban. Miss Weasley was initially taken by Rodolphus Lestrange." Miss Granger looked up at him in horror.

"Initially?" she repeated.

"Rodolphus was killed many months ago." Lucius paused. "Afterward, she was given to Draco." She sat up straight in her chair, mouth open in shock.

"Ginny's here?"

"Yes," he said.

"I want to see-" but he held up a hand to stop her.

"The same reasoning still applies." Miss Granger stared at him for a moment before she nodded. The tears had returned in full force, however.

"Is she all right?"

"Draco has not mistreated her," Lucius said.

"I didn't think that he had," Miss Granger replied. Lucius was a bit surprised by her immediate trust of his son. "I meant from before."

"I do not have much interaction with her," Lucius said after a few moments of silence. Miss Granger nodded again, seeming to understand this.

"I want to talk to Draco then."

"Draco is still recovering," Lucius said bristling at her request.

"You can take me to him."

"No," Lucius said. He might have answered her questions, but he was _not_ going to give her free reign of his home. Miss Granger's eyes narrowed and he knew that this would not be the last time she would make this demand.

"And Mr. Weasley?" she said. Lucius glanced at Severus again and then back to Miss Granger. This was something he did not want to tell her. Of course, it was simply because he did not care to witness the emotional outburst that was sure to happen once she knew.

"Please just tell me," she said quietly and he was sure that she knew the man's fate. Still he hesitated. Finally, she looked up at him. "He's dead, isn't he?" Lucius swallowed.

"Yes," he said. Miss Granger drew in a shuddering breath. Lucius could tell that she was trying to control herself, but she soon lost the battle as her shoulders began to shake. She brought her hands up to cover her face as she sobbed. Lucius glanced at Severus who had made no move to comfort the woman either. They had an argument that consisted solely of looks and gestures until finally, Severus walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and buried her face in his robes. Lucius saw Severus' hand tighten on her shoulder and he stood stoically as the woman cried.

It was only a few minutes later that she pulled away from Severus and attempted to compose herself. Her cheeks were red, whether from crying or from embarrassment at crying all over her former professor, Lucius wasn't sure. She looked up at Lucius.

"Who did it?"

"Rodolphus," Lucius said. "Weasley broke through his bonds and attacked Rodolphus when he first attempted to remove Ginevra." Miss Granger nodded, small smile of satisfaction on her face. Truthfully, as much as Lucius had detested Arthur Weasley, he could not fault the man's protection of his family.

"If you could take me back to my room now. I find I've lost my appetite." Lucius studied her for a moment before he nodded and rose from his chair. She stood as well, beginning to make her way to the staircase that would take her to the upper floor of the library and the entrance they always came in. Lucius followed.

Their walk through the corridors was silent. Miss Granger sniffled from time to time but said nothing. When they reached her room, she walked inside and curled up on the settee. Lucius watched her for a moment.

"Miss Granger," he said quietly. She looked up at him. "I am sorry."

"Thank you," she whispered then pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Still Lucius hesitated.

"I will see you when I bring your dinner." She nodded but said nothing. Finally, he left the room and closed the door. Once in the corridor, Lucius cast the transparency spell on the door. He watched as she broke down into sobs once more. There was a tightness in his throat that he could not identify. He reached for the doorknob, resting his hand on it for a moment as he continued to watch Miss Granger. He thought of going inside but knew he would not be welcome. He rewarded the room and locked the door. Cancelling the transparency spell, Lucius sighed and instead of returning to the library, made his way to his study. He suddenly had no appetite either.

* * *

Hermione lay spent on the settee, her sobs now hitching breaths. The Weasleys had become her surrogate parents when she joined the wizarding world. Mr. Weasley had been one of the kindest, most genial men she had ever known. His family had meant everything to him. The fact that he had died trying to protect his daughter did not surprise Hermione one bit. And his family had witnessed it.

More tears leaked from Hermione's eyes at the thought. Gods, Ginny. What must she have gone through when she had been trapped with Rodolphus Lestrange? Especially since Mrs. Weasley had killed Bellatrix. Hermione was quite sure that the man would have exacted his revenge. She shuddered. She didn't even want to contemplate it. Thank Merlin Ginny had been given to Draco after Lestrange's death. And that was a sentence Hermione never thought she would say.

She was glad that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were now together. It was good that they had one another, as Ron and Charlie did. But the circumstances of the other living Weasleys horrified her. Neville had told them plenty about the horror that were the Carrow siblings. Hermione could not imagine what Bill and Fleur were likely going through.

George was in a different kind of hell, to be certain. Hermione was sure that the dementors were back guarding Azkaban. After having just lost his twin before being sent there, she wasn't sure that George would still be sane when he got out. If he even did.

It wasn't as if she had made any headway in the research they had been doing. They didn't even know what they were looking for, exactly. Hermione curled further into a ball, the hopelessness of the situation weighing down on her. Even knowing Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were all right, physically at least, couldn't keep her from pulling further into herself. She couldn't even see them, couldn't tell them about Ron and Charlie. Even if she could, that didn't change Bill and Fleur and George's fate. It didn't change the fact that Mr. Weasley was dead. It didn't change the fact that most of the rest of her classmates were probably suffering the same things. It didn't change the fact that she had no idea what had happened to her professors. It didn't change the fact that her parents were still lost to her, almost certainly for good. It didn't change the fact that they were no closer to figuring out how to destroy Voldemort.

It was all too much. All of it, the war, the deaths, the torture, the pain. No matter how hard she tried or what she did, it wasn't enough. Hermione closed her eyes as the despair rolled over her and she succumbed to her tears once more.

* * *

Lucius rapped lightly on the door, Miss Granger's breakfast tray hovering beside him. When there was no answer, he knocked again. At the lack of response from within, he cast the transparency spell on the door. Miss Granger was still lying on the settee where she had been last night when he had delivered her supper. Her tray had been returned to the kitchens uneaten. From this angle, he could not see her face and assumed she was asleep. He hesitated for a few moments before deciding to deliver the tray as planned. She had eaten nothing since lunch the day before.

Lucius stepped inside the room and approached the settee, saying her name so as not to startle her. She did not respond, but when he reached the front of the settee, he saw that her eyes were open.

"Miss Granger?" She stared blankly in front of her and made no move to indicate she had heard him. "I have brought your breakfast." He stood and stared at her as he settled the tray on the table. She had done nothing but blink. She was still wearing the same robes from the day before.

"Miss Granger," he said sharply. She did not even flinch. Lucius frowned. It was as if she were catatonic. "Miss Granger, you should eat." There was an infinitesimal shake of her head. He bit back a sigh. He knew that what she had learned about the Weasleys had upset her and that was why Lucius had let her be for the evening. She had gone other days without a meal or two, she would not starve. But now, something kept him from leaving.

After Narcissa's death, Draco had barely eaten either. Lucius had not had any desire to eat himself but forced himself to keep his strength up for his son, as well as Severus. It was why the food that Liddy had prepared for them had lasted as long as it had. Lucius had watched as Draco had grown thinner and his son had not had much in the way to lose in the first place. While Miss Granger looked healthier than she had when she first arrived here weeks ago, she still could ill afford to go too long without eating. Lucius knew the toll grief could take on a person.

He was worried about her. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he tried to force it away. But he couldn't. Of course, if she could do no research in her current state then she was not exactly helpful as far as the prophecy went. But Lucius could not ignore that small voice in his head that said it was more than just that.

He bit back a snarl at the thought. He did not _care_ about the woman. He needed her help, yes, but care for her? Ridiculous. He turned and strode to the door. If she did not want to eat, then that was her affair. Miss Granger would get hungry enough eventually. Just as he put a hand on the doorknob, he heard the hitch of a breath and then the small noises that indicated she was crying once again.

Closing his eyes, Lucius grimaced. While he had left her to her grief the night before, now he could not stop himself from turning around and moving back towards her. He stopped in front of the settee and moving her tray to the side table, sat down on the table facing her.

"Miss Granger," he said, in a much softer voice than he had the first time. He saw her eyes flick to his for a moment, likely surprised at both his tone and the fact that he was sitting rather inelegantly on the table before her. Then she returned to staring through him. Her tears had not stopped, but she was making little noise. Lucius hesitated. He was sure she would not appreciate any kind of comforting gesture from him, as she had with Severus the day before. He could offer his condolences again, although given how he had felt about Arthur Weasley, Lucius doubted she would think him genuine. Especially since he had already expressed his sympathy the night before. Still, he felt the need to say something.

"I realize that you are upset about what you learned yesterday," he began. Her eyes flicked towards him again. He decided to appeal to her Gryffindor tendencies. "But you must keep your strength. If you want to help those that are still in captivity, the Dark Lord must be destroyed." She stared at him but did not respond.

"Eat your breakfast," he said. When she did not move, he gritted his teeth, forcing himself to say something he had no desire to say. "Please." Her eyes widened and she blinked at him. Then she slowly sat up.

"I want to see them," she said.

"I have told you that is not possible." She was already shaking her head before Lucius finished speaking.

"They don't need to see me." She looked down at her lap. "I just, I need to see them myself." Lucius stiffened, his anger immediately flaring at the insinuation that she did not believe what he and Severus had told her the day before.

"It's not that I don't believe you," she said immediately. "I don't think that either you or Draco would mistreat them."

Well, that was a surprise, he thought to himself. But he visibly calmed.

"I just, I need this." She paused and bit her lip. " _Please_."

Lucius paused, contemplating her for a moment. He could disillusion and silence her and she could see them from a distance. Mrs. Weasley rarely left the kitchens, but she did deliver tea to his study regularly. Lucius supposed that he could have Miss Granger hiding somewhere in his study when the older woman arrived. It would not be difficult for Miss Granger to observer the younger Weasley. The girl often spent time in the conservatory which could be accessed from a second floor balcony as well as the first floor. He could bring Miss Granger to the balcony. Still, Lucius was not about the capitulate immediately.

"I will consider it," he said. Miss Granger's mouth narrowed and he held up a hand. "It will require a bit of planning in order to be sure you are not seen." She seemed satisfied at that and nodded once. Then she moved towards her breakfast tray, pulling it towards her.

Lucius rose from the table, watching her as she took a bite of eggs. When he was satisfied that she was actually going to eat, he moved around the table and turned toward the door.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said before he had taken more than a few steps.

"Yes?" he said turning back to face her.

"Thank you," she said. "For being honest with me." She gave him a small smile and he nodded in reply.

As he walked towards the door, Lucius felt a small smile of his own force its way to his face. He scowled almost immediately, glad his back had been to her and she could not see him. Ridiculous he thought to himself as he left the room and warded the door.


	15. Prophecy Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sees the Weasleys. Draco returns to Voldemort. Hermione overhears a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all your comments!

"I do not like this," Lucius said for the third time.

"I'm well aware," Draco replied, as he pulled on his robes. He flinched slightly and Lucius had to force himself not to step forward.

"You should still be resting," Lucius protested.

"The Dark Lord told me a week and it has been a week. I need to hand off Granger's letter and then report to him. It's better this way, than waiting for him to call. You know that."

"And if he punishes you?" Lucius asked. This was his biggest fear; that the Dark Lord would torture his son when Draco was not yet fully recovered and cause further injury.

"I will deal with it, Father," Draco said.

Lucius stared at his son and finally nodded. He could do nothing else. The Dark Lord would not accept Lucius standing in for Draco. He would punish both of them and force Draco back into service anyway. Lucius knew this but it did not make him want to protect his son any less.

Once Draco was dressed, he held out his hand for Miss Granger's letter. Lucius passed it to him reluctantly.

"When are letting Granger see the Weasleys?" Draco asked. Lucius frowned.

"I had not yet decided if I will." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just do it, Father."

"The risk-" Lucius began but Draco interrupted with a scoff.

"Is basically nonexistent." The two stared at one another. Lucius knew his son was right. And he found that there was no real reason not to allow it, that he wanted to as a matter of fact. He was having a hard time reconciling that, however.

"Perhaps this afternoon," Lucius finally said. Draco smiled.

"Good." The smile slid from his face and Lucius knew Draco had pulled up his Occlumency shields. "I need to go." Lucius nodded and then put a hand on his son's arm.

"You will be careful."

"I'm always careful," Draco replied. And then he summoned his mask, tucking it into the inside pocket of his robes in case the Dark Lord should send him out on a mission immediately. Lucius watched Draco walk from the room, wishing again that he could protect him from all of this.

* * *

"Besides the silencing spell, I must also put you in a body bind," Lucius said as Miss Granger stood in his study. He had collected her a short time ago and brought her, Disillusioned, to the room.

"For what possible reason?" she asked indignantly.

"Will you be able to remain perfectly still when you see her?" Lucius asked. He had decided to hide Miss Granger behind the heavy curtains and cast the same transparency spell on them that he used on her door. Disillusionment charms could be detected if they caught the light, so it was better if she were hidden. But Lucius had doubts that Miss Granger would be able to remain perfectly still when Molly Weasley entered. He would not take the chance that a twitch of the curtains would be noticed.

"I," Miss Granger began, clearly intending to protest. She sighed a moment later. "I can't promise." Lucius nodded.

"It is for everyone's safety," he said.

"I know," she said.

"I will wait until she knocks to cast the spells." Miss Granger looked at him in surprise at the thought of her comfort. He forced the indifferent look to remain on his face, all the while inwardly scowling at himself.

"Thank you," she finally said. He did not respond and busied himself ushering her behind the curtain. He placed a sticking charm on her feet so she would not topple over when he put her in the body bind. Then, he cast the transparency spell.

"Are you able to see the door?

"Yes," she replied. He nodded once and then moved to his desk and settled into his chair. The knock came a few minutes later. Turning back to Miss Granger, Lucius cast the body bind and the silencing spell and then dropped the wards on the door.

* * *

Hermione stood perfectly still, only her eyes able to move as she watched Mrs. Weasley walk into the room.

"On the table, please," Mr. Malfoy said, looking down at the parchment on his desk.

Hermione stared as Mrs. Weasley settled the tea tray on the table, cataloging everything she could. Mrs. Weasley looked thinner and older than she had the last time Hermione had seen her. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and her face looked a bit drawn. Hermione drank her in. Mrs. Weasley looked up at Mr. Malfoy, but he didn't acknowledge her. Then she turned and walked to the door. Hermione wanted to scream at her to wait, to stay just a few minutes longer, but of course she couldn't. Although she hadn't wanted him to, it was a good idea Mr. Malfoy had put her in the body bind. Otherwise, Hermione knew she would not have been able to control herself. She just wanted to sink into one of Mrs. Weasley's hugs and not let go.

When the older woman had left, Mr. Malfoy quickly cancelled all the charms on her. It was then that Hermione realized she was crying. Not sobbing as she had the day before, but silent tears made their way down her cheeks. She stepped out from behind the curtains and looked at him.

Hermione couldn't tell what, exactly, the look on his face meant. He rarely showed any emotion around her unless it was irritation or anger. But now he looked…concerned or something like it. He took a step towards her and then stopped. She tried to stem the tears, but they just kept coming. She wiped at her face and then looked up startled, as something touched her hand. He was holding out a handkerchief towards her.

"Thank you," she managed and wiped her face, trying to compose herself. When she looked up again, he was still staring at her with that strange look on his face. She returned his gaze, a small part of her wondering why she didn't want to look away from him. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Would you like tea?" Hermione pulled in a breath and wiped the last few tears from her face.

"Yes, thank you." He gestured towards the chairs and Hermione claimed one. He settled in the other and prepared the tea in silence, handing her a cup. He knew how she took it by now, but Hermione hid a smile behind her cup all the same.

After they had sat in silence for a time, both drinking their tea and eating a bit of the food provided, Hermione looked over at him.

"Thank you for allowing me to see her," she said quietly. He tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Miss Weasley usually spends a portion of her evenings in the conservatory," he said. "I can collect you after my supper." Hermione nodded, just as eager to see her friend as she had been Mrs. Weasley. It wasn't anywhere near the same as speaking with them, hugging them, sitting with them. But at least she got a chance to see for herself that they were whole and well, physically anyway. And for that she was grateful.

She had meant what she said to Mr. Malfoy earlier. It wasn't that she didn't trust him when he said they were all right and hadn't been mistreated. She did believe him, which had surprised her when she first thought it. But she couldn't deny that it was true. It was different seeing them for herself though.

They finished their tea, not really speaking and then Mr. Malfoy stood to return her to her room. Hermione held out the handkerchief to him.

"Keep it," he said. "You may need it again later." She smiled and tucked it into the pocket of her robes. He cleared his throat and then drew his wand, Disillusioning her once more. Instead of grasping her arm as he had when he brought her to his study earlier, he slipped her arm through his. Hermione froze for a moment at the gesture, then forced herself to relax. He was a Pureblood; this was just manners and didn't mean anything.

She walked from the study with him as they headed towards the back staircase. Hermione's free hand strayed to her pocket and she fingered the handkerchief inside as they moved silently towards her room.

* * *

"He has not returned?" Severus asked, once he was in Lucius' study.

"No," Lucius replied. Draco had been gone for the entire afternoon and it was now nearly supper.

"I am sure the Dark Lord just sent him on a mission immediately," Severus said. "He would expect Draco to prove himself once again."

Lucius nodded vaguely. It was something the Dark Lord would do. Still, Lucius couldn't help the thoughts that continued to run through his mind. Various scenarios in which Draco was tortured, injured or worse would not leave him alone.

Severus pressed a glass of Firewhiskey into Lucius' hand. Lucius had not even noticed him going to the drinks cabinet, so preoccupied was he. Severus sat down in the chair next to his and they both drank in silence for several minutes.

"You must-" Severus began, but was interrupted by a flinch from Lucius. Lucius stood quickly, setting his glass on the table.

"The wards?" Severus asked. Lucius nodded and hurried to the door. Severus remained where he was, although Lucius knew that the other man wanted to see Draco as much as Lucius did.

He quickly made his way to the entry hall to find his son leaning against the back of the door. Draco looked pale and there appeared to be a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. When he saw his father, he smiled wanly and leaned a bit to the left.

"Draco," Lucius said rushing towards him.

"I'm fine," Draco said as Lucius grasped his arms.

"The hell you are," Lucius snapped. He pulled Draco's arm over his shoulder and began to make his way back to the study. It was closer than Draco's rooms and Lucius wasn't sure his son would make it up the stairs.

When they reached the study, Lucius helped Draco to a chair. Severus had risen when they entered the room, looking at Draco in concern.

"What happened?" Lucius demanded once Draco was seated.

"He sent me out on reconnaissance with Rabastan," Draco said. Lucius frowned. Draco had been sent on many such missions since the Dark Lord took power, but it was almost always with another junior Death Eater, not a member of the Inner Circle.

"It was a test?" Severus asked.

"No, a punishment," Draco said with a snort. Lucius saw that one sleeve of Draco's robes was singed.

"You dueled?" Lucius questioned. Draco nodded.

"I wouldn't exactly call it dueling when my movement was restricted and I was blinded. Rabastan got a few hits in as you can see. Not as many as he wanted to though. Turns out my shields are better than he expected," he said with a small laugh. Then he winced and Severus immediately cast a diagnostic.

"Ribs," Severus said, "one cracked, two bruised. Also, the burn on his arm and a large contusion on his left thigh. I will return." Severus swept from the room to retrieve the appropriate potions and salves.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Dolohov," Draco replied. Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"He does not suspect-" but Draco was already shaking his head.

"No, he still thinks Weasley did it. But if I had _captured_ Weasley like I should have Dolohov would be alive."

"Did the Dark Lord punish you?"

"First, but it was brief," Draco said. "Then sent me off with Rabastan for the non-existent mission." Lucius frowned. The Dark Lord had done things like this before, but early on in the First War. He had enjoyed pitting his followers against one another and usually it happened when more than one of them were not in his good graces. Since his return, however, the Dark Lord had always preferred to express his displeasure with his followers himself.

"What had Rabastan done to displease him?"

"Probably nothing," Draco replied. "But Theo told me he got sent out with Yaxley two days ago. Same treatment." Severus came back into the room and started handing Draco vials. Lucius quickly informed Severus of what had happened. Severus raised an eyebrow and Lucius nodded once. Both had been subjected to the same thing during the first war, Severus shortly after he was Marked.

Draco handed Severus the empty vials and then sighed and sank back further into the chair. Severus pulled a pot of burn salve from his pocket and handed it to Lucius. Helping Draco with his robes, Lucius rubbed the salve into the burn on Draco's arm.

"Did he watch?" Severus asked after Lucius was finished. Severus also had bruise paste, but Draco insisted he would apply it himself in his rooms.

"No," Draco said. "Or at least I didn't see him anywhere." Lucius and Severus exchanged a look over Draco's head. This was also a departure from normal practice. Even when the Dark Lord had been utilizing this method in the First War, he had always been present. Most of the Death Eaters had as well. It had been considered entertainment.

"Let me help you to your rooms," Lucius said, but Draco shook his head.

"I'm fine." His eyelids drooped and Lucius glanced at Severus in question. Severus nodded. He'd given Draco a sleeping draught then.

"Just a mild one," Severus said. Lucius transfigured the chair so it would recline and then propped Draco's feet up on the ottoman. Lucius glanced at the clock above the mantel. It was time to deliver Miss Granger's supper.

"I will stay," Severus said. Lucius nodded his thanks and with one last look at his son, left the room.

* * *

Hermione stared at her friend. Ginny was curled up on a chaise lounge with a book. She didn't look like she was reading it however. Ginny was staring across the room, seeming lost in thought. It was a bit difficult to read her expression, given they were on the second floor balcony looking down, but Ginny looked a bit sad. Hermione was sure she had plenty of reasons to be.

Both she and Mr. Malfoy were Disillusioned and Hermione was silenced. He had not put her in the body bind this time as there was virtually no chance they would be seen standing in the shadows of a large potted plant. The sun had nearly set and the wall sconces did not provide enough light to expose their hiding place.

It was harder to tell from this distance, but Hermione felt that Ginny was much too thin. The younger woman had always had an athletic type of build, but now it seemed as if she had lost all muscle tone. Far from the vibrant, feisty, self-confident girl she had always been, Ginny now seemed fragile and unsure. Knowing what Hermione did of where Ginny had been held before coming to the Malfoys, Hermione wasn't surprised.

She felt Mr. Malfoy gently pull her towards the door of the balcony. Hermione looked back over her shoulder one last time as Ginny sighed and curled further into a ball, the book completely forgotten on the floor.

Mr. Malfoy did not drop the charms on them until they had reached Hermione's room. She reached into the pocket of her robes for the handkerchief he had given her earlier as the tears were once again rolling down her cheeks. He stood quietly while she attempted to compose herself. Although he made no move to physically touch her, his presence was comforting all the same. The thought surprised her a bit, but she couldn't deny that it was true.

"Thank you," she finally said once she had gotten a bit of control over her emotions. He frowned.

"Perhaps it was not the best idea," he said.

"No, I'm glad I saw them," she insisted. "It upset me, yes, but I still needed it." He stared at her for a moment before he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ginny is very thin," she said a few moments later. She saw him stiffen and realized that he must have taken it as an accusation. "I know that isn't your fault. I'm sure that she has access to whatever she wants to eat."

"I am not aware of how many meals she takes," he said, visibly relaxing. "I am sure her mother encourages her to eat." Hermione nodded.

"Has she," Hermione paused, biting her lip. He looked at her and did not seem angry. She decided to forge ahead. "Has she seen a Healer?"

"Yes," he replied. "I summoned one as soon as she was brought to the Manor." Once again, Hermione was surprised. He must have seen the expression on her face because he scowled.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. She didn't want him to storm off again. "Of course, you would have called a Healer for her." He gazed at her for a few moments before he sighed.

"No," he said. "I do not blame you for your surprise." Hermione managed not to let her mouth fall open at this admission, but only just. "Our past…interactions did not paint me in a very positive light." She snorted at the understatement, then immediately looked at him expecting to see his temper on full display. Instead, one of the corners of his mouth quirked up in a wry smile. It was so unexpected, she couldn't help but return it.

He collected himself seconds later, that indifferent mask once again on his face. It didn't matter, she had still seen the hint of the smile and she wasn't going to forget it.

"I have something to attend to," he said and she nodded. He turned towards the door.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she said. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "Thank you again."

"You are welcome," he said quietly and then left the room. Hermione stared at the closed door for a few minutes after he'd left, small smile playing about her lips, before she turned to ready herself for bed.

* * *

Draco was awake when Lucius returned to his study. His son and Severus were talking quietly when Lucius walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius asked.

"I'm fine," Draco replied. "The potions and salves did their job. How did things go with Granger?"

"There were no complications," Lucius said. He chose not to disclose the emotion that Miss Granger displayed. It was not something they needed to know.

"I handed off her letter," Draco continued. "They've likely gotten it by now."

"I am sure that she will be relieved to know that," Lucius said. Draco stared at him strangely for a moment and Severus raised a brow. Lucius immediately changed the subject.

"Did the Dark Lord give you any indication as to when you would be called again?"

"No," Draco replied. "Did you expect him to?"

"I suppose not," Lucius said. "Are you hungry? I can have something prepared."

"Not really," Draco said attempting to stifle a yawn.

"You should rest," Lucius said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's only half eight."

"Still, you have no idea what the Dark Lord has planned and you are still recovering."

"You're coddling again, Father," Draco said with sigh but he did not protest further. As he rose from the chair, Lucius forced himself not to hover.

"Good night then," Draco said as he walked to the study door. Both Lucius and Severus bade him good night. When the door was shut behind him, Lucius turned to Severus.

"His injuries are healed?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "They were relatively minor given the circumstances."

"The Dark Lord cannot afford to incapacitate more of his followers."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. He stared at Lucius for a few moments.

"Is there something you require?" Lucius asked dryly.

"Miss Granger will be relieved?"

"You do not think she will?"

"Most certainly," Severus replied. "I just did not realize that you cared."

"I care only for the fact that she will be much more cooperative when she knows that we have done as we promised." Severus studied him passively, but Lucius could see the inner smirk. He ignored it and turned to the sideboard. "Brandy?"

"Thank you," Severus said. Lucius busied himself pouring the drinks. When he gave Severus his glass the damnable smirk was actually on his face.

"Something amusing?" Lucius asked, raising a brow.

"Not at all, Lucius," Severus replied. "Not at all." Lucius refused to rise to the bait and talk turned to other things. He did not think for a moment, however, that his friend would let this go.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help the gasp that escaped the next morning when Mr. Malfoy brought her to the library. Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs, paging through a large, very old book. He glanced up at her arrival and she smiled at him. His brow furrowed, seeming not to understand her reaction.

"I'm glad to see you're all right," she said as she walked into the seating area. Draco glanced quickly at his father and then back to her.

"I didn't know you cared, Granger," he drawled. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't particularly, Malfoy," she retorted. "I was trying to be polite." They stared at one another for a moment before Draco chuckled.

"You're still entertaining, Granger," he said with a smirk. She glared at him. "But the sentiment is appreciated." Hermione shook her head and then indicated the book in his hands.

"Are you joining us, then?"

"When I can," he replied. "I'm checking the books Father couldn't remove the curses from." Hermione stiffened for a moment when the cursed books were mentioned but forced herself to relax. It wasn't Mr. Malfoy's fault that his ancestors had put the curses on the books. Despite his beliefs, Hermione didn't think that he had done any of it. She had no evidence for this, of course, but she believed it all the same.

"Which I must resume examining," Mr. Malfoy said. He swept off towards the stacks and Hermione sat down at the table, pulling the book she had been looking through yesterday towards her.

She and Draco read in silence for a time. Hermione glanced his way occasionally, but he always seemed to be concentrating on his book. She wanted to ask him about Ginny, but she wasn't sure how much he knew about what had happened to her friend since the younger woman arrived here. She assumed that the Weasleys mostly kept to themselves.

"Is there some reason you continue to watch me, Granger?" Draco said a few moments later, not taking his eyes from his book.

"I wanted to ask you about Ginny," Hermione blurted out. Draco slowly lowered the book to his lap.

"What about her?"

"How is she?"

"You assume I know, because?"

"She lives in your house!" Hermione said in exasperation.

"Have you seen the size of this house, Granger?" Draco said. She could _hear_ thesmirk in his voice. "Besides, my father lives here too. Have you asked him?"

"Of course, I have," she said. "It's obvious he has little contact with her."

"Then why would I?"

"She was given to you, wasn't she?" Hermione snapped. She swore in her head. She hadn't meant to sound that accusatory.

"And you assume I've taken advantage, do you?" he retorted, eyes narrowed.

"No," Hermione said, forcing herself to calm. He snorted derisively. "I don't, Draco." The use of his first name obviously shocked him for he stilled and stared at her. "I just thought that maybe you might know something that your father doesn't. You have to have had some interaction with her." Draco was silent for so long that Hermione assumed he wasn't going to answer. She sighed and turned back to her book.

"She doesn't eat enough," Draco finally said. Hermione turned back to him, hoping she was keeping the surprise off her face. He was staring off across the library. Hermione waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she spoke.

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked softly. Draco glanced up at her and then looked down at his lap. Hermione continued. "I know that she was given to Lestrange to punish Mrs. Weasley after she killed Bellatrix." Hermione saw Draco swallow and then he shuddered. She wasn't sure that she really wanted to know.

"She had a chain around her neck when I found her," Draco said. "I had to stun her to get her here because she wouldn't let me touch her." Hermione's stomach clenched and she felt a lump form in her throat.

"She fought when I tried to take her arm so I could bring her to her mother. She bit me, actually." A ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Even when her mother first approached her, she cowered like a beaten dog. We didn't see her for weeks after that."

Hermione felt like she might be sick. She couldn't imagine what her friend had gone through at the hands of Rodolphus Lestrange. Well, she could imagine, but she didn't want to. Hermione had no idea how someone recovered from something like that. It was good that Ginny had her mother; it was probably the best thing for her. For both of them, actually.

"How did she come to be here?" Hermione asked. "Your father told me that Lestrange is dead."

"The Dark Lord offered me a reward," Draco replied. "I asked for her." Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask for her?" Draco shrugged.

"Rodolphus was dead. She would have been given to _someone_. Rabastan prefers men, but I had no idea if he would do something to her if she were left there. I figured the Dark Lord would agree."

"How is she now?" Hermione asked, then shook her head. "Sorry, you probably don't see her much."

"I see her enough," Draco replied. Hermione studied him for a few moments. She wasn't sure what, exactly, he meant by that. There had been something on his face when he said that Ginny didn't eat enough. Concern, yes, but something else too.

"She's still jumpy," he continued. "I'm sure she has nightmares. She…copes as much as the rest of us, I suppose." Hermione nodded. They fell into silence for a few minutes. Hermione felt like crying again, but she forced the tears back.

Thank you," she said. Draco looked at her strangely.

"For what?"

"For saving her." He blushed slightly and Hermione couldn't help a small smile at that. He looked away from her and picked up his book again.

"Are you finished interrogating me, Granger?"

"Yes," she replied, smile still on her face. He rolled his eyes and returned to his book, studiously ignoring her.

* * *

Hermione wandered down the row, scanning titles as she did so. She should probably be going about this more methodically so as not to miss anything, but her mind was wandering again.

Ever since she had found out the Weasleys' fate, she couldn't stop thinking about the rest of her classmates. Who had been taken by Death Eaters? Who was in Azkaban? Who was dead? Were those that were taken treated well, like Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were? Somehow Hermione doubted that. It was far more likely they were treated as Ginny had been when she was with Lestrange.

Hermione paused to pull a book from the shelf. Flipping through it, she grimaced at some of the illustrations, then returned it to its place. She wondered how many of these books Mr. Malfoy had read, how many of the spells inside he had used. Somehow, Hermione doubted that Draco had much to do with them. Despite what he had done sixth year, and all his bluster and bravado when they were students, he had never seemed the type to embrace Dark Magic. While Hermione would have once been sure the opposite was true about Draco's father, since coming here she wasn't so sure.

She was quite sure he had joined Voldemort willingly, but she wondered if he would do it again if given the chance. She had come to suspect that he wouldn't. Not just because of the death of his wife, although Hermione was sure that would have been a motivating factor. And she knew that the man had likely not given up his prejudices against Muggles and Muggle-borns, but something told her that he regretted his choice, just as Professor Snape had.

It made her wonder if there were other Death Eaters that regretted it as well. She was sure the number wasn't large, people like the Lestranges certainly had no regrets. But perhaps there were a few. Maybe some of the prisoners weren't suffering as Ginny had. Hermione could only hope.

She reached the end of the row and turned to the left. As she came around the corner, she saw Mr. Malfoy at the opposite end, wand swirling in a complex pattern as he disabled the curses on some of the books. She moved back so she was mostly hidden by the shelves and watched him.

He had a look of intense concentration on his face and his wand moved fluidly through the air as he spoke an incantation in Latin. It wasn't one she had heard before, but that did not surprise her. She hadn't studied much about breaking curses and hexes, having been more concerned with wards and protection spells on the Horcrux hunt, not to mention trying to figure out how to destroy them.

There was almost an art to it, Hermione decided, as she continued to observe Mr. Malfoy. He had the same elegance to his spell casting as he brought to everything else. That thought brought her up short. What on earth was she doing, thinking about his elegance? Why did she even think he was elegant in the first place? Hermione shook her head and moved back into the previous row she had been in.

Obviously, being stuck here and having little contact with anyone besides Mr. Malfoy was making her barmy. These were not thoughts one had about their jailer, even if they had become relatively pleasant to be around.

No, no, no, Hermione admonished herself. This was mad, she just needed to get back to her research. This was the result of not focusing on the task at hand. Hermione turned resolutely back to the shelves in front of her and selected a stack of books to carry back to her table.

* * *

Lucius settled into a chair with a sigh. It would soon be time to collect the tea tray, but he had finally finished the Dark Arts section and wanted to relax for a few minutes. Draco had been called again just before lunch. He had returned suffering the aftereffects of the Cruciatus, but the Dark Lord had been relatively light on both the intensity and the duration. After a potion and a short rest, Draco had been much improved. He was still suffering the effects of Dolohov's curse, of course, but he had been cleared by the Healer to eat light meals. He was still on the potions regimen and would continue for another few days. After resting, Draco had rejoined them in the library.

Lucius was not sure what had transpired between Draco and Miss Granger this morning, although he suspected that Miss Granger had questions about Miss Weasley. Lucius did not know how the discussion had gone, but there had been no shouting, so he assumed it had been at least somewhat amicable.

Now, Draco looked over at him after closing the book he had been reading.

"Anything?" Lucius asked.

"No," Draco replied with his own sigh. "I don't know how you keep doing this every day. It's rather discouraging."

"To be fair, I have mostly been concentrating on removing curses from books. I have done very little research myself."

"Granger then," Draco said. The woman in question was off perusing the stacks. "I always knew that she loved the library and research, but this is ridiculous. We don't even know exactly what we're looking for."

Lucius did not respond. His son wasn't wrong. They could look for years and still not find answers.

"We should just try to kill him," Draco said. "At least we would know then."

"And if we failed?" Lucius replied. "Our lives would be forfeit." Draco shrugged and Lucius' eyes narrowed. Draco met his gaze and Lucius' lips thinned.

"I will not allow you to think like this," Lucius said. Draco snorted.

"I don't think you have any kind of control over my thoughts, Father." Lucius continued to stare at his son. His look was severe, but inside, his stomach was clenching. He had known that Draco was taking risks for some time, but he had not thought it because his son had some kind of death wish.

"Draco," Lucius began but Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to do something stupid." Lucius almost argued that plenty of things Draco had already done were stupid, but he held his tongue.

"Your mother would never forgive me if you did," Lucius said. "Do you wish her to torture me for eternity?" Draco smirked and Lucius relaxed slightly.

"I would enjoy seeing that, actually."

"I am sure you would," Lucius said dryly. Draco laughed at that and Lucius felt the ball of tension in his stomach unfurl.

"Are you sure the prophecy didn't give you anything more specific?"

"Draco," Lucius hissed, immediately looking around to see if Miss Granger had returned without them hearing her.

"I still don't understand why you haven't told her yet," Draco said, ignoring his father's warning.

"We are not discussing this here," Lucius snapped.

"What does it matter if she knows now?" Draco continued. "She's already agreed to work with us, so the prophecy has already been set in motion." Lucius glared at his son and Draco rolled his eyes again. "Fine, fine. But I think you should tell her."

* * *

Hermione walked back towards her table with another few books. She had to admit that she was getting a bit discouraged by her lack of progress. Although, she couldn't exactly say that she supposed, since she still wasn't sure what she was looking for, exactly.

It was extremely frustrating to know that they didn't really _know_ anything. There could be a thousand reasons why Voldemort had survived after his Horcruxes were destroyed. Anything from some new spell he had invented to something as simple as no one actually trying to hit him with the Killing Curse.

Hermione thought about the latter. She and Ron hadn't seen the end of the battle. They had already been taken away by Mr. Weasley's Portkey, so she had no idea if Voldemort had even been present or if he had still been hiding in the Forest. It was likely he was there; he would have wanted to gloat about killing Harry. Hermione's heart clenched as it always did when she thought about her best friend. So, had anyone tried to kill Voldemort? And if not, why? She would need to ask Draco or Mr. Malfoy about it.

If no one had tried and it was something as simple as casting the Killing Curse at Voldemort, then it could be over. Ron must have gotten her letter by now. They could rally the Light and take out Voldemort for good. Hermione didn't know why she hadn't thought about this before. It was so simple!

That thought stopped her cold. Of course, the Malfoys or Professor Snape would have thought about this already. It was such a simple solution; they might have even attempted it. Although if they had, they probably wouldn't be here right now. Voldemort wouldn't have ignored one of his followers throwing the Killing Curse at him. Unless they had hidden themselves and he didn't know who had actually cast it

But that didn't make sense either. One of the biggest issues the Light had had was not knowing where Voldemort was. Because the Horcruxes were destroyed, they knew that Voldemort was mortal and anyone should be able to kill him. That was one of the reasons they suspected he rarely made an appearance in public and laid false trails as to where he was residing. The Light didn't have enough people to attack all the possible locations at once. If no one but his Death Eaters knew where he was, he would immediately suspect one of them of attempting to kill him. And everyone knew that a bit of Legilimency would have likely exposed the culprit. Hermione had no idea if Draco and Mr. Malfoy knew Occlumency at all or if they did, how proficient they were at it.

Even though it seemed unlikely they hadn't thought of it, she would ask them. It couldn't hurt anything. Decided, she continued towards her table with her newest books, wondering what would be for tea today. Ever since she had discovered Mrs. Weasley was the one cooking, Hermione had looked forward to tea even more. The woman definitely had her faults, but her cooking was not one of them.

Rounding the last corner, Hermione heard Draco and Mr. Malfoy talking. She paused before she revealed herself. She shouldn't eavesdrop, she knew that, but she did it all the same.

"Are you sure the prophecy didn't give you anything more specific?" Draco said. Hermione frowned. Prophecy? What prophecy?

"Draco," Mr. Malfoy hissed, warning clear in his tone. Hermione stepped a bit further back into the shadows of the stacks. Whatever they were talking about, Mr. Malfoy clearly didn't want to be overheard.

"I still don't understand why you haven't told her yet," Draco said. Hermione's mouth thinned. Well, whatever the prophecy was, they didn't want her to know about it. She wondered why. If it had something to do with destroying Voldemort, shouldn't she have all the information?

"We are not discussing this here," Mr. Malfoy snapped.

"What does it matter if she knows now?" Draco continued. "She's already agreed to work with us, so the prophecy has already been set in motion." Hermione stiffened. The prophecy obviously _did_ have something to do with Voldemort. And _she_ had set it in motion. Which meant it had something to do with _her_ , too.

"Fine, fine. But I think you should tell her," Draco said. Hermione was furious. How dare they keep something like this from her! She stepped out from between the shelves and turned her fury on the both of them.

"Yes, I think you should tell her," she said.


	16. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally learns the prophecy and tries to reconcile what she thinks it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for continuing to read this story and extra thanks to those who comment. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lucius looked at the fury on the young woman's face and inwardly grimaced. Damn Draco for bringing up the wretched prophecy. There was no reason she needed to know. Knowing would not change the fact that they were already working together.

"Miss Granger," he began. She turned her rage on him immediately.

"Do not 'Miss Granger' me," she snapped. "Tell me the prophecy."

"I do not think-" he tried.

"I don't give a shit what you think! What did the prophecy say?" He was startled enough by her language that he could not speak for a moment. He had never heard her swear before.

"Granger," Draco attempted. When she swung her gaze to him, he closed his mouth and looked back to Lucius.

" . ?" she said through gritted teeth. Lucius bit back a sigh.

"It merely states that one of the Light and one of the Dark must form an alliance in order to destroy the Dark Lord." The anger had not left her face and it was clear that she expected more.

"If that's all it says then why did you need me? You had two members of the Light already living in your house."

"There is a bit more to it than that, I admit," Lucius replied. "More specifics which led us to conclude that the member of the Light was you." She rounded on Draco.

"Is this why you brought me here?" she demanded.

"No!" Draco said, immediately defensive. "The prophecy wasn't made until you were already here."

"Who made it?" she asked, looking taken aback for a moment. Lucius was sure that she thought Draco had had an ulterior motive for bringing her here. Both Malfoy men glanced at one another.

"I swear to Merlin-" she began, anger spiking once again, but Lucius held up a hand to stop her.

"There is a prisoner in our cellars," he said. "One that has been here since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Who?"

"Professor Trelawney," Draco replied. Miss Granger looked as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Professor Trelawney?" she said in a shocked voice. "She's here?"

"The Dark Lord discovered she had been the one to make the original prophecy about Potter," Lucius said. "He performed Legilimency on her quite often at the beginning to try and get the rest of the prophecy from her. He has not seen her for many months." Miss Granger frowned.

"He wasn't successful?" she asked.

"No," Lucius said. "There is no trace of the original prophecy, nor this one, in her mind. We believe she is an oracle, not a Seer. Are you aware of the difference?" Miss Granger nodded.

"That makes more sense," she said. Lucius raised an eyebrow in question.

"I always thought she was a fraud," Miss Granger continued. "She never had any inkling of being able to predict the future. An oracle though, that's completely different." She stood in silence for a moment, appearing deep in thought. Then she turned and set the books she was holding on the table. Lucius relaxed, thinking that the discussion was over.

"I want to hear it," Miss Granger said when she turned back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do not see how that is necessary," Lucius replied coolly. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't think it necessary that I know exactly what a prophecy that is purported to be about _me_ says?" she demanded, her anger rising once more.

"I have explained what it says," he returned, voice clipped.

"No, you have given me a summary of what you _think_ it says." His nostrils flared in anger.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, I am more than capable of interpreting a prophecy."

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it. After all, you obviously originally thought it was Draco that I was supposed to work with as he was the one that approached me about it. When did you determine it was you instead? Or perhaps it was you all along but you didn't think I would agree if you were the one to ask. If that's the case, then isn't the prophecy nullified already?"

Lucius' nostrils flared. How dare the little chit accuse him of being incapable of interpreting a simple prophecy.

"Granger," Draco said and she turned to look at him. Draco shrunk back in his seat at the look on her face, then straightened and continued on.

"Look, it could have been either one of us," he said. "We both fulfilled all the requirements."

"Which were what?"

"Slytherin, on the side of the Dark, Pureblood, light hair."

"And my requirements?"

"Gryffindor, on the Light side, Muggle-born, dark hair." Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Regardless, if you initially intended to fulfill the role and then it changed to your father, how do we even know the prophecy will work as intended?"

They were all silent at that. It was a possibility; one Lucius and Severus had thought of. They had discussed it at length one evening and had come to no conclusions.

"We felt that because the prophecy did not seem to be specific as to which of us it pertained to, that either would be able to fulfill the role. And, as Draco indicated to you when you first spoke of a collaboration, our wishes were the same in this," Lucius said.

"People in a prophecy aren't just interchangeable," she scoffed.

"Is it not true that either Potter or the Longbottom boy could have been the subject of the original prophecy?" Lucius asked.

"Well, yes, but when You-Know-Who focused on Harry, then the prophecy became about Harry," she said.

"While that is true, it may interest you to know that the Dark Lord intended to eliminate both boys. He had his followers actively searching for the Longbottoms as well. It was simply happenstance that he found the Potters first."

"Betrayal, you mean," Miss Granger said with a scowl.

"Yes," Lucius agreed. He had never like Pettigrew, the sniveling little worm.

"So, you're saying that because the prophecy _could_ have been about either one of you, it doesn't matter who steps in? Draco could take over now and nothing would change?"

"I am saying that we have all been working together since the beginning. Draco and I both have the same goal, we have both been researching since your agreement to assist us, Severus as well. It seems to matter not who actually finds the means to destroy him, just that the two that are the focus of the prophecy work together to actually accomplish it."

"Which would now be you and I," Miss Granger said. Lucius hesitated. While he had certainly been cast in that role, he would like nothing more than to turn it back to Draco. But he could not deny that Draco did not have the time nor did Lucius know if it would nullify the prophecy even if he did.

"it appears so, yes," he finally said.

"I still want to hear it," she said. Lucius stared at her, sure that the exasperation was clear on his face. He could find no reason to deny her and she would only become more belligerent if he refused. There was no reason why she could not hear it, it was not as if Lucius cared about those last lines. He was sure that she would not interpret them in the ludicrous way that Severus had in any case.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "Tomorrow." Miss Granger nodded once, but he could see the hint of a smile on her face at what she perceived as a victory. Clearly, he had been allowing her entirely too much leeway.

* * *

Hermione pulled out of the Pensieve and her eyes immediately jumped to Mr. Malfoy. She immediately looked away and tried to stop the galloping of her heart.

"Well?" he finally said when she still hadn't spoken. She jumped and looked up at him. He raised a brow in question.

"Yes?" she replied, surprised that her voice sounded so normal. He made a noise of frustration.

"Do you agree with our interpretation of the prophecy?"

"Oh, yes, I," she paused and cleared her throat. "Yes, I do. There are other Muggle-borns it could have been, but yes, I suppose it makes sense that it's me given she gave the prophecy right after I was brought here. There are other Purebloods it could have been too, I suppose, but since it was made in your house, I'm sure that it refers to either you or Draco." She cut herself off abruptly, realizing she was rambling.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes narrowed as he listened to her speak. Hermione attempted to give him a reassuring smile, but she wasn't sure how successful she was. Merlin, she just wanted to be alone to think about what she had heard.

"Was there anything you wished to discuss?" he asked.

"No, nothing," she said quickly. He studied her for a few moments. It looked as if he were going to ask her something else, but he must have changed his mind for his face relaxed and he rose from chair behind his desk.

"I will escort you to the library." Hermione's mind cast around for an excuse. She knew she would not be able to concentrate on research right now, especially if Mr. Malfoy was there.

"Actually," she said, looking down at her feet. "I'm a bit tired. If you could just take me back to my room."

"Are you ill?" he questioned.

"No," she said. "I just didn't sleep well last night. Too focused on hearing the prophecy I suppose. I should be fine after a nap." She glanced up at him and his brow was furrowed.

"Very well," he finally said. Hermione gave an internal sigh of relief and waited as he Disillusioned her, then took her arm to lead her back to her rooms.

She was very aware of the heat of his body as they walked through the corridors. She had never been gladder that he couldn't read the expression on her face or see how red it had gotten. The prophecy played over and over in her mind.

They finally reached her door and he opened it. She dropped his arm and hurried inside, facing away from him. He cancelled the spell and she was glad that he couldn't see how red her face was. There was silence for a few moments until Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I will return at lunch," Mr. Malfoy said. She nodded and he stared at her for another few seconds before he finally turned and left the room.

Hermione blew out a breath and turned and sank down onto the edge of her bed. She wanted to lie down and pull the covers over her head and pretend she had never heard the prophecy. She could just go back to her research and reading vile books to try and come up with a way to destroy Voldemort. She would spend weeks, months even, trying to do that instead of what the prophecy implied they needed to do. Because Hermione could not fathom, in any universe, that Lucius Malfoy would willingly sleep with her.

* * *

Lucius stood in the corridor, staring at the closed door to Miss Granger's rooms. She was acting strangely which was obviously a reaction to seeing the memory of the prophecy. She had assured him she understood it and had agreed with his interpretation. Still, it had affected her in some way. He did not believe her excuse of being tired for one moment.

She could not have made the same assumptions Severus had. That could not be it. She would no sooner sleep with him, than he would with her. It had to be something else. Lucius wished that he had pressed her to discuss the prophecy. He could have put any foolish notions to rest immediately.

He took a step back towards her door, intending to do just that. As he reached it, however, he hesitated. If she had not come to those same conclusions, then he need not bring it up. She would likely be horrified. Perhaps her reaction had been to seeing how far Trelawney had deteriorated. The woman was all skin and bones, despite the fact that Lucius had begun giving her three meals a day instead of two. He knew that she ate little of what she was given. Her mind had been so damaged by the Dark Lord's probing, she belonged on the Janus Thickey ward, not in his cellar.

Yes, that must explain Miss Granger's reaction. She had likely been reluctant to discuss it with him as he was technically Trelawney's jailer. Miss Granger must have felt that he would be angry if questioned about it. And they had been much more cordial with one another in the last week. It was obvious that she did not want to disrupt that.

No matter. Lucius would explain it to her when he brought her lunch. He did not blame Miss Granger for her suspicions.

* * *

Hermione had begun to pace. There had to be some other explanation for that 'two become as one' line.

Mr. Malfoy had been reluctant to show her the prophecy. She doubted he would have ever told her about it, had she not overheard him and Draco talking. Was this why? Because he knew he had to sleep with her?

No, that couldn't be it. Because if it were, he would never have decided to take Draco's place. She doubted Mr. Malfoy wanted her to sleep with Draco either, but it was probably easier for him to stomach. Oh gods, she thought, wrapping her arms around her middle. How was she going to do this?

She stopped her pacing and sunk down onto the settee, putting her face in her hands. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate. Forcing herself to take a deep breath and then attempting to keep her breathing even, she tried to relax. She had to think about this logically.

Neither Draco nor Mr. Malfoy had ever given her any indication that there was something more to the prophecy than a simple alliance between them. Of course, she reasoned, they likely weren't intending to tell her about the prophecy at all, so there would be no need to explain the particulars. And had they even hinted at such a thing, they had to know she would have immediately balked.

Were they waiting until they had completely gained her trust to spring it on her? Hoping that by then she would be so invested in destroying Voldemort, she would just go along? That was possible and even sounded like something that Mr. Malfoy, at least, would do.

The thing was, why did she have to sleep with anyone? How on earth would having sex with either of the Malfoys lead them to the answer to destroy Voldemort? That made no sense whatsoever. Would they gain some weird kind of clarity in the throes of passion or something?

She couldn't help the half-hysterical giggle that escaped her at that thought. She and Ron had only had sex a few times, but they'd had no great epiphany about the war or strategy during any of them. There was nothing magical about the act itself. Not _that_ kind of magical anyway.

Maybe the Malfoys knew some kind of sex magic rituals. Hermione knew they existed, although she hadn't done much research on them. She had always had more important things on her mind. Is that what this was about? If so, why even go through the farce of doing all the research they were doing? Surely, they could have come up with some other method of seducing her once she had agreed to work with them.

An almost manic laugh bubbled out of her. She really was going round the twist. There had to be another explanation for that phrase. She had to have interpreted it incorrectly. She needed to speak to someone about it.

Professor Snape was the only one not involved directly in the prophecy. But the thought of discussing this with him made Hermione's face flame in mortification. No, Professor Snape was not an option. She was going to have to talk to either Draco or his father.

The thought of asking Mr. Malfoy made her stomach flip. She truly had no idea how to even broach the subject with him. ' _Did you also think the two becomes one line meant you had to bed me?'_ Hermione snorted. Gods, this was the most ridiculous conversation she had ever had with herself.

She could just bring up that passage and ask what he had thought it meant. She didn't have to volunteer any information, just say that she wasn't sure how to interpret it. She was sure that she could get some kind of indication of his thoughts just by how he reacted to her question. While Mr. Malfoy was excellent at hiding his emotions, there had been times, such as when she had asked for her knickers, that she caught him off guard enough to see his genuine reaction.

Or there was Draco. Hermione thought he might be a little easier to talk to but they had spent very little time together since she had agreed to work with him. Besides, how would she go about bringing up the topic of she and his father possibly having sex?

Hermione groaned and leaned back into the settee, covering her face with her hands. No matter who she spoke to or what she said she was sure that her face would be bright red and they would be able to read everything she was thinking. If only she could talk to Ginny. Hermione smiled slightly at the thought of her friend's reaction to what Hermione suspected. Of course, Hermione had no idea if Ginny would still react the way Hermione expected after everything that happened to her. Her chest tightened.

Sighing, Hermione sat up and glanced out the window. It was getting close to lunch, she needed to stop dwelling on this before Mr. Malfoy got here.

That was it, she wasn't going to bring this up with any of them. At least not now. As far as she could tell, Mr. Malfoy hadn't given any indication that he thought the same thing about the prophecy. She would simply observe him more closely over the next few days. Surely if he thought they had to sleep together in order to fulfill the prophecy, he would act accordingly, not continue to waste time doing research in the library. Especially now that she knew what the prophecy said.

Decided, Hermione rose from the settee and walked towards the bathroom. She would have a good soak to clear her mind and relax before lunch.

* * *

Lucius glanced over once more as Miss Granger flipped through another book, stopping occasionally to read a page or two before continuing on again. They had not spoken more than five words to one another since he collected her from her rooms and she had studiously ignored him since she began her research from her customary table.

It was not as if they normally held in-depth conversations. Lucius had not spent much time actually reading, having been working on the cursed books instead. Severus had been here earlier but had left to tend to a potion. Without the other man as a buffer, silence had descended upon the two of them.

At first, it had not been uncomfortable, however, the longer it went on, the more Lucius felt it. If Miss Granger did as well, she had given no indication of it. Perhaps she actually _had_ been tired earlier and Lucius was reading into her behavior. He wished that Draco would return from the Ministry.

His son had spent the morning resting, still recovering from his little adventure with Rabastan. After lunch, he had decided to make an appearance at the Ministry. He needed to speak with the woman in the Magical Detection office, lest she feel he no longer had use for her. Lucius knew the importance of keeping contacts happy and stroking egos. He had done it enough himself when Fudge had been in office. Still, Draco's presence would have been welcome.

Perhaps Lucius was reading too much into the situation. Miss Granger looked just as she always did, avidly reading and sometimes taking notes on what she was reading. She had spoken to Severus earlier about a certain spell and Lucius had been pulled into the conversation. The three of them had actually thought it might have a bit of merit. She had not said anything to him about it since Severus left, but she had another large stack of books next to her and seemed to have continued her search for more information about the spell.

Yes, he was definitely reading too much into things. She was simply concentrating on what might be a clue. Lucius should probably help her by continuing to look for more sources. He set the book he had only been half-heartedly reading aside and rose to return to the stacks.

* * *

Hermione could feel him looking at her again. It took everything in her not to turn and meet his gaze. Not even the spell she had found could distract her from her earlier thoughts.

She had been extremely glad that Professor Snape had been in the library when they arrived. In fact, she had relaxed quite quickly with someone else there as a buffer. When she had found the information about the possible longevity spell, she hadn't even thought twice when the professor had pulled Mr. Malfoy into their discussion as well. But once the potions master had left, Hermione had again felt the awkwardness descend on the room.

She had ignored it, forcing herself to concentrate on her research. But she could feel every time Mr. Malfoy turned his gaze on her. He hadn't said anything, hadn't asked her any questions, but she knew he was suspicious about how she was behaving. While they hadn't interacted all that much while she was in the library, they had at least spoken to one another from time to time. Now, they sat in complete silence, the only sounds the turning of the pages and the scratching of Hermione's quill.

While she had decided to observe Mr. Malfoy's behavior to try and determine if he had interpreted the bit of the prophecy in the same way Hermione had, she was having a difficult time deciding what the looks meant. Was it because he was waiting for her to ask about the prophecy? Or was he wondering why she was being so quiet? He must assume that she was concentrating on doing more research on the longevity spell, but if he had something to say about it, surely, he would have spoken up by now.

Hermione admitted it, she was unnerved. She had no idea what he was thinking and she didn't want to ask. As much as she had thought that she really wanted to talk to someone about the prophecy, the thought of actually doing it somewhat terrified her. If it meant what she thought it did, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Not that Mr. Malfoy was unpleasant to look at. Quite the opposite, actually. She felt her face heat at that thought and was glad that her back was to him. All right, so he was an attractive man, she didn't think anyone would deny that. He obviously loved his son, that was clearly evident. And Draco said that his father had genuinely loved his mother. Hermione had no reason to doubt that. Not to mention that Mr. Malfoy had also saved Professor Snape. She could also appreciate his need for revenge on Voldemort. She needed it too. And he was intelligent. He also had at least some compassion, given he had gotten a Healer for Ginny and had been concerned about Hermione after she had learned of Mr. Weasley's death.

For Merlin's sake, why was she sitting here listing out his good qualities? He wasn't some prospective suitor she was contemplating dating. The man was a Pureblood supremacist! Yes, he seemed to have set that aside to work with her for the moment, but that did not mean he had changed his beliefs.

She heard him shift behind her and then he was walking past her towards the stacks. She kept her eyes averted until she was certain he wouldn't turn around and then she watched him until he was out of sight. His hair was pulled back into a queue today, his robes as finely tailored as always, his stride smooth and even. Hermione mentally slapped herself and looked away. What difference did it make what he was wearing or how he walked? Gods, she needed to get a grip.

Hermione looked back at the book she had been taking notes from. Pulling in a breath, she let it out and focused on the last passage she had read. Try as she might, however, she could not stop her thoughts from wandering back to the prophecy. Huffing, Hermione decided she needed a distraction to take her mind off all of this. Rising, she turned towards the Potions section, in the opposite direction that Mr. Malfoy had gone.

* * *

Lucius walked idly through the rows, barely even registering the titles he was passing. Despite his earlier conviction that he was reading too much into things, his thoughts kept returning to Miss Granger. As much as he did not want to acknowledge it, there was a possibility that her silence meant something else. His thoughts returned to Trelawney and what Miss Granger had likely thought of the woman's condition. Lucius should address it before it began to fester and caused them to be unable to work together.

He was sure that Miss Granger would understand once he explained it. At first, he had been forced to treat the former Divination professor as the Dark Lord would expect any other prisoner to be treated. Meager meals with no other comforts of any kind. The Dark Lord had visited Trelawney frequently in the first few months after the war's end. If Lucius had shown even a bit of benevolence, he would have been punished. Or, more likely, Draco would have in his place. The Dark Lord knew just where to hurt Lucius after all.

Once it became apparent that the Dark Lord had lost interest in the woman in his cellar, Lucius had increased her food intake, brought her a blanket and given her a fresh bucket of water every day so she could wash if she desired. By then, however, Trelawney's mind was damaged, likely beyond repair and the woman ignored most of what Lucius gave her, save the blanket. That she had clutched to her like a lifeline until it was just as dirty and tattered as the woman herself. Any attempts to replace it or the woman's clothing were met with indifference. The new items simply sat on the floor untouched.

Still, Miss Granger did not know any of this and Lucius could understand why she likely thought what she did. He had kept other prisoners in his cellar during the war, after all. He was sure that the Lovegood girl had informed her of the conditions.

When Lucius looked up, he realized he had wandered into the Potions section. Severus had been speaking of a particular tome that he had read a few years ago but had been unable to find again. Lucius had told his friend he would look for it, but as of yet had not done so. He supposed now was as good a time as any. After he found it, he would speak with Miss Granger.

* * *

Hermione knew that the Potions section hadn't been gone through as thoroughly as Mr. Malfoy had examined the Dark Arts section. However, because Professor Snape was making his way through the collection as it related to their research, she did know it had been given a cursory examination. Therefore, she wasn't especially worried about being cursed by any of the books. Still, she didn't touch any of them even though there were plenty that she wanted to peruse. Not just as they might relate to her research either. Hermione sometimes wondered how anyone in this house managed to get anything done. She would be spending every free minute here if she had the chance.

Smiling to herself, she turned the corner of another row and gasped as she saw Mr. Malfoy pulling a book from a shelf at the opposite end. He had gone into the Dark Arts section which was why Hermione had come here instead. She quickly ducked back into the previous row, hoping that he hadn't heard her. She didn't want to talk to him now, _couldn't_ talk to him now. She decided to go back to her table and bury herself in her research.

She hurried quickly to the end of the row that was closer to their seating area, thankful that the plush carpet muffled her footsteps so thoroughly. She was so focused on getting back to the table that she wasn't paying attention as she left the shelves and turned to the right. She ran straight into a wall of firm chest.

Mr. Malfoy grasped her arms to steady her. Hermione's head flew up and her eyes met his. They stared at one another for a few seconds before her face turned red and she attempted to step back from him. She smacked her heel hard into the corner of bookshelf behind her and she stumbled, Mr. Malfoy's grasp on her arms the only thing keeping her from landing flat on her backside.

Mortified, Hermione looked at the ground, not wanting to see the amusement she was sure was plain on his face. Also, that had bloody hurt and she could feel the tears of pain gathering in her eyes.

"Are you quite all right?" he asked and there was no mirth in his voice. Hermione chanced a glance upwards and saw nothing but concern on his face. She froze in surprise.

"Miss Granger?"

"Oh, I, I'm fine, I," she stopped and shook her head, trying to clear it. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"What were you doing in this section?" he asked but he didn't sound accusatory, merely confused.

"I wanted, I was going to, I," she trailed off, not having a proper excuse. She was very aware of the fact that he still held her arms and was looking at her in concern. And her heel was throbbing and she couldn't focus.

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"I, well, my heel, it's," she trailed off again and bit her lip. What was _wrong_ with her? She couldn't even answer a simple question.

"Come," he said, finally releasing her arms. He tucked one of her arms into his and helped her limp towards the seating area. She was leaning into him and he was supporting much of her weight but it didn't seem to be bothering him. Reaching their research area, he seated her in one of the armchairs.

"Perhaps I should examine your foot," he said.

"No!" she replied, much too loudly. She felt her face color again. "No, that won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll be fine if I just sit for a few minutes."

"You hit it rather hard," he said.

"I'm sure it sounded worse than it really is," she replied, then grimaced as she moved it and a flare of pain shot up the back of her leg. He drew his wand and conjured a stool, seating himself in front of her. He gestured to her foot and then looked at her in question. Hermione finally nodded slightly and held her foot out towards him, grimacing again as she did so.

He took her calf gently in one hand, then waved his wand over her foot casting a diagnostic.

"Nothing is broken," he said. "May I?" He indicated her shoe.

"All right," she said. He carefully removed it, although she sucked in a breath all the same as the back of it rubbed against her heel. He gave her an apologetic look and set the shoe on the floor. Hermione could see the smear of blood on the inside.

She looked up at him, almost defiantly, waiting for him to make a scathing remark about her dirty blood, but none came. Instead, he simply muttered a healing spell and the cut on her foot closed. He cast a cleansing charm that cleaned the blood away, then looked up at her.

"Do you require a pain potion?"

"I'll be fine," she said. He still hadn't let go of her calf and Hermione could feel the heat of his hand through the fabric of her robes. They stared at one another for a few moments.

"Very well," he finally said. He stood and carefully placed her leg on the stool he had conjured, but not before also conjuring a small pillow which he rested her heel on. "Severus also has a bruise salve if you should require it."

"Thank you," she replied. He stood in awkward silence looking down at her and she tried to avoid his gaze.

"You are aware that the Potions section has not been cleared as the Dark Arts section was."

"Yes," she replied, feeling a bit irritated that he felt the need to remind her. When she looked up at him, however, he only had the same look of concern on his face. She felt the breath catch in her throat for some reason, then looked away a few moments later.

"I think we should discuss what you viewed in the Pensieve today." Hermione's heart began to speed up. She did not _want_ to discuss what she had viewed in the Pensieve. In fact, she wanted to forget _all about_ what she had viewed in the Pensieve.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't think that's necessary."

"I disagree," he replied. He settled himself into an armchair across from hers. "I am sure you were shocked by some of what you saw." _That_ was an understatement. "If there are any questions or concerns that you have, you may voice them."

Hermione stared at him. Was he _serious_? They had to _sleep_ together and he wanted to know if she had _concerns_? Did he not have concerns? Was he treating this as some business transaction or something? Hermione stopped short. He probably was. Just one more box he had to tick in order to reach his ultimate goal. Of course, he would do what he had to in order to get revenge for his wife's death. Even if it meant sleeping with a Mudblood.

Hermione's blood began to boil at the cavalier way he appeared to be approaching this. First, he had decided that Draco should do it, then took over with no qualms when Draco was injured. Well, if he thought she was just going to give in to this, he had another thing coming.

"Yes, I bloody well do have concerns," she snapped. He looked surprised at her outburst but recovered quickly.

"I understand," he said.

"You do, do you?" she retorted.

"Yes," he said. "It must have been difficult for you to see." She snorted. _Difficult_?

"I can only say that I have done what I had to do in order to keep my son safe," he continued. "If I could have done something differently from the beginning, I would have. I attempted to remedy the situation as soon as I could, but by then it was too late, I fear."

Hermione's brow furrowed. What on earth was he talking about?

"What you saw, well, I can imagine that it was not what you were expecting."

And why did he keep saying what she _saw_ instead of what she _heard_? Granted, she was watching a memory, but she was listening to it as well. And while she had been surprised to see Professor Trelawney be the one giving the prophecy, it wasn't completely shocking. She had made prophecies before, after all.

"If I could change it, I would, but I am afraid that there is not much else I can do," he said.

"Not much else you can do?" she repeated, her voice bordering on shrill. Well, there were plenty of things she could do, that was for sure.

"I have attempted to provide her with more food, as well as water to wash but she has ignored all of it," he continued. Hermione barely heard him, as angry as she was that he was being so matter-of-fact about the whole thing.

"I'm sure that you think…wait, what?" she said, his words finally registering. He frowned.

"I said I have attempted to provide her with more food. She does not seem interested."

Professor Trelawney. He was talking about Professor Trelawney. Hermione _had_ noticed how thin and gaunt the woman was, how dirty as well. But she had been locked in a cellar for nine months with only rudimentary facilities and Voldemort tearing through her mind on a consistent basis. Hermione hadn't been surprised by her appearance, to be honest. But apparently, Mr. Malfoy thought that Hermione had been. He had blamed her subsequent behavior on that. Relief flooded her.

"And at the beginning?" she said, grabbing onto this lifeline with both hands. He sighed.

"I regret to say that she was only fed once a day," he said. "It was what the Dark Lord would have expected and had she been the picture of health, he would have suspected something." He paused. "Draco was not…well, those first few months after his mother's death and I was still hiding Severus."

"You did what you had to do," Hermione finished. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Yes."

"I understand." She saw his eyes narrow.

"You do?"

"Yes," she replied.

"It did not seem as if you understood."

"I know," she said, biting her lip and trying to look contrite. "It was just the shock of seeing her that way. I let my emotions get away from me, I suppose." She looked up an met his gaze. "I'm sure that her mind has been so damaged that she doesn't think about things like eating or attempting to wash."

"Yes, it appears that way," he agreed. He was still looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said again. "I think it was just a combination of the prophecy and seeing the professor and injuring myself." This explanation seemed to mollify him as he nodded and his face relaxed.

"How does it feel now?" he asked, indicating her foot.

"It's better," she said. "I'm sure it will be fine if I just rest it a bit more." He rose from his chair and collected the book she had been reading along with the parchment and quill, then handed them to her.

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly. He nodded and returned to his own chair, picking up the book he had been carrying when she ran into him. Hermione looked down at the book in front of her, her mind still racing from their conversation.

It was possible that he was simply using Professor Trelawney as an excuse for avoiding talking about the one thing neither of them wanted to talk about, but it hadn't seemed that way to Hermione. It appeared that he truly thought she had been upset about the professor's state. Hermione _had_ been bothered by it, but she had placed the blame on Voldemort, not the Malfoys.

The thing was Hermione still had no idea if Mr. Malfoy had interpreted that line in the same way she had or if he thought it meant something else. He had given no indication his understanding was the same as hers. If it wasn't, just what _did_ he think that line meant? There had to be another explanation or Hermione thought he might have just dismissed the prophecy immediately.

That was another thing. Hermione wasn't sure why the Malfoys would simply accept the prophecy. She supposed they might simply have felt that following it would increase their chances of destroying Voldemort. But she had no idea what they thought of Divination overall. Although, given that it was Professor Trelawney that had made the prophecy and she had also made the one about Harry and Voldemort, Hermione supposed that might have made them more inclined to take it seriously.

No matter what, she seemed to be left with more questions than answers. Answers she would eventually need. Biting back a sigh, Hermione forced her attention back to the book in front of her, glancing at her notes before flipping to the correct chapter. She settled back into the chair, book propped on her lap, quill and parchment lying on the small side table next to her. She needed to stop thinking about this until she was back in her room, lest Mr. Malfoy become suspicious again.

* * *

Lucius knew that something was going on. Their conversation about Trelawney had gone well, Miss Granger appeared to understand and accept his explanation. She had not even blamed him which he was a bit surprised by. But she was still acting oddly.

When he had begun the discussion on Trelawney, she had reacted as he had expected. However, at one point she had seemed confused as if they were talking about two completely different things. Lucius thought they might have been. Miss Granger's attitude had changed too quickly for it just to be eventual acceptance of Trelawney's condition.

There was nothing else in the memory that might have upset her, save the prophecy itself. The look on her face when she exited the Pensieve once again played through Lucius' mind. He had dismissed it that day, tried to explain it away, convinced himself that it meant something else. But now he had a growing suspicion that she had interpreted that one line the same way Severus had.

It would explain her reactions today. Her insistence on returning to her rooms immediately after, their awkward silences, even her hesitance when he attempted to examine her foot. She assumed they had to sleep together.

Lucius rose abruptly from his chair, startling Miss Granger. However, he paid her no heed as he strode away into the stacks. He needed to be away from her lest he let something show on his face. He had long learned to school his features into indifference, regardless of the circumstance. This, however, this was something else altogether.

When he reached the furthest corner, Lucius leaned back against a shelf and closed his eyes. This could not be happening. As long as it was only Severus that had come to that particular interpretation, Lucius could ignore it and pretend that it did not mean what Severus thought it meant. Now that Miss Granger appeared to have come to the same conclusion, however, it could not be ignored.

Lucius had half a mind to return and disabuse Miss Granger of the notion. He had come up with other perfectly reasonable explanations after all. Even as he said it, however, Lucius knew that it would do no good. He could deny it all he liked, but he had known since the first moment he heard the prophecy. He had not wanted to accept it, had thought it completely ludicrous, still did in fact. That did not change the fact that it made the most logical sense.

Prophecies were tricky, he had always known that. And they were usually open to more than one interpretation. But one thing was always true. When a decision was made by any party involved in a prophecy, it set events in motion. Lucius feared that now that Miss Granger appeared to believe as Severus did, that the prophecy would not be satisfied by anything else. And since Lucius had willingly placed himself into the role of Miss Granger's ally, now that she had heard the prophecy, switching back to Draco would likely be unsuccessful. The Dark Lord had been searching for both boys that fateful Halloween, true. But once he chose Potter, he ignored Longbottom completely upon his return, never once feeling he was a threat.

There was a chance, still, that Lucius could convince her that it meant something else. They had not acted on anything, there had been nothing in their interactions that even hinted at something intimate. If he could speak to her immediately before she became more convinced that something sexual must happen, it could work. It had to work. Because Lucius could not fathom, in any universe, that Hermione Granger would willingly sleep with him.


	17. Alternative Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius shares his thoughts on the prophecy with Hermione. Theo returns to the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added a couple of new tags with this chapter, mentions of child abuse and mentions of miscarriage. There is also a discussion about rape, which was already in the tags, but just a warning. Nothing is graphically described and none of it involves Hermione. 
> 
> Thanks so much for continuing to read and review!

Having collected himself, Lucius returned to Miss Granger with a plan in mind. He would casually bring up the prophecy and give her alternatives to that blasted _'two become as one'_ line. And then he would wait for her reaction. He first looked for another book that might explain his abrupt exit. He would merely say that he had remembered another possible reference and gone to retrieve it.

When he entered the research area once again, Miss Granger looked up at him, then quickly away. Lucius pretended to be engrossed in the new book he had returned with until an appropriate amount of time had passed. Sighing, he set the book on the table next to him.

"Not what you were looking for?" she asked and Lucius was a bit surprised that she had spoken. She hadn't looked up; her eyes were studiously on the parchment in front of her. But it was an opening.

"No," he replied. "The previous book I was reading reminded me of something, but it turned out to be another dead end." She nodded in understanding.

"There was something else I wanted to discuss with you," he continued. She looked up, a bit of a surprise on her face. "About the prophecy." He watched as her face immediately became wary and her cheeks pinked.

"Yes?" she said quietly.

"Because of the last lines of the prophecy, I feel that it would be beneficial for us to discuss our findings more consistently." Her brow furrowed. Clearly this was not what she had been expecting.

"It is obvious that we need to agree upon the method with which to destroy the Dark Lord, become one in our thinking, so to speak," he continued. That got her attention. She sat up straighter and stared hard at Lucius. He could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"You're saying that simply agreeing on how to get rid of him will fulfill the prophecy?"

"Those are rather simplistic terms, but essentially, yes. I do believe there might be something else involved." She tensed again. Lucius continued. "If there is a spell that must be cast, for example, we must do it together, as one. If there is a potion to be brewed, the same. Once we are decided on our strategy, we will likely need to practice the casting so we can be in sync with one another."

"That would require you returning my wand," she said, part disbelief and part longing in her voice.

"It would," he agreed. She sat, seeming to contemplate that for a few moments.

"You're saying we should be researching the same things? Wouldn't that make it take that much longer?"

"Not necessarily researching the same things," he said, lips pursed as he contemplated her questions. "However, if we feel that something might be viable, such as the longevity charm you discovered earlier, then we need to study it together, being sure we both understand and interpret it in the same way."

Miss Granger bit her lip, clearly deep in thought. He studied her. It was somewhat fascinating to watch her mind work. Her facial expressions changed as she moved through the problem, he had noticed it before when she was taking notes. And when she came to a conclusion, her entire face relaxed, smoothing out the lines of concentration and making her eyes shine.

Lucius mentally shook his head. He had no idea where that had come from, but he refused to continue that line of thought.

"All right," she finally said. He searched her face again, but the color was normal and she appeared to have accepted his explanation.

"Very well," he said. "I will look for other references to the charm we discussed earlier." With that, he rose from his chair and returned to the stacks, allowing a small smile when he was out of her sight at his success.

* * *

Hermione felt wrong-footed. When Mr. Malfoy had brought up the prophecy again, her heart had started pounding and she contemplated attempting to flee the library. Only knowing she wouldn't get far kept her in her seat. And then, when he suggested that the prophecy simply meant that they think in the same way, Hermione nearly laughed out loud.

Of course, the more she thought about it, it did make a kind of sense. Especially the bit about casting any spell to destroy Voldemort in sync. Hermione thought that would be essential, actually.

Could it really be that simple? They just needed to agree on the solution? Well, not just agree, but interpret it the same way as well. Reviewing the prophecy in her head again, Hermione supposed that fit. It just didn't seem like it should be that easy.

W _hy_ she was trying to find reasons to prove she had to sleep with Mr. Malfoy, she had no idea. Hermione shook her head. She needed to accept this interpretation and ignore that ridiculousness she had been thinking. After all, what she had thought at first still held true. What miraculous insight were they going to get if they slept together? No, what Mr. Malfoy suggested made a lot more sense.

And she would eventually get her wand back. A strong wave of longing went through Hermione at the thought. Although she hadn't used it for months being on the run, not having it with her felt wrong. Even when she had been a student and was home on holidays, she always kept her wand with her. She even slept with it under her pillow.

Smiling, Hermione returned to her notes. She hoped that Mr. Malfoy could find some other reference to the longevity charm she had found. If this were the solution, there was a simple counter they could cast to remove it before getting rid of Voldemort for good.

* * *

Lucius, Severus, and Draco sat in Lucius' study after supper. Lucius and Severus sipped glasses of brandy, while Draco had poured himself a Firewhiskey. The rest of the afternoon had been uneventful after Miss Granger had taken so quickly to Lucius' suggestion. They had continued looking for more information on the longevity charm and while they had not found anything new, Lucius was cautiously optimistic for the first time in ages.

"What are you so happy about, Father?" Draco asked. "You and Granger find something?"

"Possibly," Lucius replied, explaining what they had been working on all afternoon. While the information they had was only rudimentary, there were still plenty of books to go through, including some in the Charms section he thought might be of help. He would focus there tomorrow.

Severus was eyeing Lucius speculatively. Lucius raised an eyebrow in question, but Severus simply shook his head and returned to his drink. He asked Draco about his visit to the Ministry.

As Draco was talking, the Floo chimed. Lucius and Draco immediately looked to Severus who Disillusioned himself, moving towards the window as quickly as possible. The Floo was password protected and only two people outside of the study knew the password. Theo Nott and the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had never Flooed into the Manor before, preferring to Apparate or fly. But there was always a first time for everything.

Draco and Lucius immediately rose, Lucius swearing in his head as he looked toward the window. The curtains flicked as Severus stepped behind them, the same place Lucius had hidden Miss Granger. They looked back to the fireplace. When the flames died down, Theo was standing in Lucius' study.

"For fuck's sake, Theo," Draco said. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Theo said, looking like he was not sure what he was doing there. The curtains flicked again and Severus stepped out, dropping the Disillusionment charm. When they had made their plans to get the women from the Manor should Draco's Occlumency shields fail, Theo had been informed of Severus' survival. He had yet to see his former Head of House, however.

"Professor," he said, looking as if he couldn't really believe the man was alive.

"Mr. Nott," Severus greeted, walking back to his chair and picking up his glass of brandy, taking a healthy sip. He had forgotten about it in his haste to disappear and Lucius hadn't even noticed. The Dark Lord most certainly would have.

"Drink?" Draco asked, rising from his chair. Theo sat nervously on the opposite end of the sofa from Lucius.

"What?" Theo asked absently. Draco held up the bottle of Firewhiskey. "Oh, yes, all right." Draco looked at him questioningly, but Theo did not respond. Lucius looked over the younger man's head to Severus and raised an eyebrow. Severus stared at his former pupil, but Theo didn't seem to notice.

"Theodore," Lucius prompted. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Theo looked up at him and opened his mouth, then closed it again. He took the glass Draco offered him and swallowed a large mouthful.

"Theo?" Draco repeated when the young man had not said anything for several moments.

"Luna is pregnant," he finally blurted, looking as if he did not believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. Silence fell in the room as the other three men looked at one another.

"Congratulations?" Draco said tentatively a few minutes later.

"It's not mine," Theo said. He looked down at his hands in his lap as silence reigned once again. Lucius understood immediately, as did Severus. Draco, however, looked confused.

"What do you mean it's not yours?" he questioned. Theo looked up at him, despair on his face. Draco's eyes widened in realization. "Oh." Draco glanced at his father and Severus again. None of them were sure what to say.

"When we got home from the battle, my father was saying all kinds of lewd things to Luna. Horrible, disgusting things." Theo looked sick. "He took her to one of the bedrooms and told her to clean up and get ready. I couldn't let him." Theo looked down at his lap a shudder going through him at the memory.

"I told him that he should eat something first, that he would need his…stamina. He stared at me for a minute, then laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. Said he might make a man of me after all. I managed to slip a sleeping draught into his Firewhiskey. After he fell asleep, I went to Luna's room and told her that he wouldn't be bothering her that night. I wanted to let her go, but he would have known it was me. And I didn't know where to take her, where she would be safe. The last thing I wanted was for someone else to find her. And I didn't know if the Dark Lord was going to come and check on the prisoners or not. So, I told her I would protect her."

"When my father woke up, he was confused. I told him that he must have been more tired that he realized because he'd fallen asleep at the table and I'd put him to bed. I didn't think he was going to believe me, but he did. I wasn't sure how I was going to keep him out of Luna's room, but then the Dark Lord called him."

"I thought about giving him an impotence potion, but he would have still…tried. And he could have done…other things. I didn't want him blaming her for it either." Lucius imagined just what the elder Nott would have done to the poor girl had he been unable to perform.

"I didn't really know anything about memory charms and I was afraid that I would erase more than just the memory of Luna or the Dark Lord would discover it during one of his forays into my father's mind," Theo continued. He paused and took another drink of his Firewhiskey. "So, I put him under the Imperius." Draco's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You did what?"

"I didn't know what else to do," Theo said running a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"He did not fight it?" Severus asked. Lucius was wondering the same. They had all been trained to fight the Imperius Curse after they had been Marked. While a popular curse to use amongst the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord did not want his followers able to be controlled by anyone else.

"Yes, he fought it," Theo said. "And I had to release him from it every time he was called so the Dark Lord didn't find out. It was bloody exhausting."

"How long?" Draco asked.

"Months," Theo said rubbing tiredly at his forehead. Draco grimaced. Lucius knew that Draco had held Rosmerta under the curse for months during his sixth year, but according to Draco, the woman had been relatively easy to control. And Draco had not given her many other orders beyond going about her usual duties. He had only utilized her for other things a few times.

"In the meantime, I had warded Luna's room so only I could get in," Theo said. "My father has never been good with wards. He always had to hire a warding specialist to replace or add new wards to the manor." Theo looked down at his lap, his shoulders tensing.

"I assume he discovered this," Severus said after he and Lucius had exchanged a glance. Theo nodded.

"He had been at a meeting with the Dark Lord," Theo said. "I had been waiting for him so I could recast the Imperius when he arrived, but I fell asleep. I woke when he cast the Cruciatus on me." Theo's cheeks colored in embarrassment. Draco looked pained. Although Lucius had been hard on Draco while he was growing up, Lucius had never resorted to physical violence. The same could not be said for Thaddeus Nott and they all knew it.

"He demanded that I drop the wards on Luna's room. I refused and he cursed me again. At some point, he dragged me up to the corridor outside her room and tried to break through, but the wards held. Which was a good thing because I wasn't in any condition to stop him." Theo laughed bitterly. He threw back the rest of the Firewhiskey and Draco took the glass from him and refilled it.

"When I woke up the next day, he was sitting next to my bed. He told me that he had someone coming to remove the wards on Luna's room and that," Theo trailed off, swallowing audibly. His voice dropped to a near whisper. "That he was going to make me watch."

"Theo," Draco said and Lucius could hear the anguish in his son's voice.

"I begged him," Theo said. "I told him that I would do whatever he wanted. I told him that I wanted her for myself." His cheeks colored at this and Lucius suspected that it was true. Although, he was certain that Theo would never act on it were the Lovegood girl unwilling.

"He told me that the Dark Lord was still recruiting. I never wanted to join. I avoided it at first using school as an excuse. Told my father that I wanted to sit my N.E.W.T.S. once the Ministry offered them to those of us that should have taken them last spring."

Given the school had been unsafe after the battle, all the remaining students had been sent home. O.W.L.S were given in the fall a few weeks after the new term had started as it was easier given those students were still in school. N.E.W.T.S., however, had not been offered until January and even then, only in a few core subjects such as Charms and Transfiguration. Any electives the students wished to sit for would have to wait until June when they were once again given at Hogwarts.

"My father relented for a while, but once I had sat for the core classes the Dark Lord started to punish him because I hadn't joined. My father would come home and pass the punishment on to me. He told me that if I took the Mark, he would leave Luna alone. He swore he would. So, I agreed." Theo jumped up from his chair and began to pace.

"When I got home from the first mission the Dark Lord had sent me on, I found my father coming out of Luna's room. While I was gone, he had brought someone in to break the wards. He, I," Theo shook his head. "I should have _known_ he would go back on his word. I should have made him take an Unbreakable Vow. I should have fucking killed him where he stood." He looked up. "He never touched her again, he died in that raid the next day. But once was enough." Lucius suspected that Theo had something to do with his father's death, perhaps not directly, but both Draco and Theo had been at the raid where Thaddeus had been killed.

"I'm sorry, Theo," Draco said, putting a hand on his friend's arm.

"How long have you known?" Severus asked.

"Two days," Theo replied, raking a hand through his hair. "Luna has suspected for longer, but she just asked me to cast the spell two days ago."

"How far along?" Severus asked.

"Two months or so."

"Do you require an abortifacient?" Severus asked. Lucius and Draco turned to look at Theo. He shook his head, his face anguished.

"Luna says no. I don't, how can she," he trailed off looking pained.

"It is her choice," Severus said quietly.

"I know, but," Theo shook his head again.

"The child will be your sibling," Lucius said gently.

"With a monster for a father," Theo spat.

"Who's dead now," Draco reminded him. "He won't have anything to do with raising it. And somehow, I don't think any child of Lovegood's would be a monster. Unusually odd maybe, but not a monster."

"Git," Theo said without rancor. There was a small smile on his face. Draco smiled back.

"She will need prenatal potions," Severus said, rising from his chair. "You can brew them yourself. I shall return shortly with the instructions."

"Thank you," Theo said. After Severus had left the room, Lucius turned to Theo.

"Has she seen a Healer?" he asked.

"Not yet," Theo replied.

"I will give you the names of the Healer and mediwitch that attended Narcissa," Lucius said rising from the sofa and walking to his desk for parchment and quill. Lucius watched as Draco and Theo spoke quietly, taking his time writing out the information to give the two young men a bit more privacy.

Lucius stayed at his desk until Severus returned with the instructions for not only the prenatal potions, but something for morning sickness as well. Theo took both gratefully, as well as the parchment from Lucius. Before he stepped into the Floo, Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need anything," Lucius said. "You are always welcome."

"Thank you, sir." Lucius gave his shoulder a squeeze and Theo stepped into the Floo and disappeared.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes after Theo had left. Draco downed the rest of his Firewhiskey and sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"How many more do you think there are?" Draco said, eyes still closed.

"To what are you referring?" Lucius asked. Draco rolled his head towards him, opening his eyes.

"The Dark Lord is always pushing recruiting," Draco said. "Demanding that everyone bring in their children to be Marked, insisting that we recruit those we know to the cause, _strongly_ encouraging those of us that aren't married yet to do so and 'continue our lines as is our duty'. How many of my classmates were taken, raped, and impregnated all in the name of the Dark Lord's service?"

He stared at Lucius who had no answer for his son. Even if they were not impregnated, as most of his brethren would never want a child who was not a Pureblood, that would not stop most of them from 'enjoying' their war spoils. Lucius was sure there were a few that would not want to sully themselves with a Muggle-born, but the vast majority of the students that had been in the battle were Pureblood or Half-blood. Considered blood traitors, yes, but that would not matter to most.

"Too many," Severus finally said.

"Far too many," Lucius agreed.

" _One_ is too fucking many," Draco spat. "This has to end." He turned to his father. "You and Granger have to end it." Lucius stared at him for a moment.

"We will do whatever we have to," Lucius finally said. "You have my word."

* * *

Draco had gone to his rooms, but Severus and Lucius continued to sit in his study, sipping their drinks and staring at the fire. Conversation was infrequent, both were lost in their own thoughts, contemplating the fate of not only Miss Lovegood, but the other young men and women that had been taken from the battlefield. Lucius almost thought that those that had been sent to Azkaban were better off.

"Miss Granger appears to have accepted the prophecy," Severus finally said.

"Yes," Lucius agreed. "She agreed with our interpretation."

"The entirety of our interpretation?" Severus asked, eyebrow raised.

"The entirety of _my_ interpretation, yes," Lucius returned. Severus tapped a forefinger against his lips before responding.

"She came to the same conclusion on her own?"

"We discussed it and she agreed with me," Lucius said, taking a drink of his brandy and shifting in his chair.

"Were other possibilities discussed?" Severus asked nonchalantly. Lucius scowled.

"You know what I think of your 'other possibilities'."

"Yes, however, you do not know what Miss Granger thinks of them." Severus turned to face Lucius. Lucius expected to see the familiar smirk on his face, but instead, he seemed completely serious.

"Severus-" Lucius began, but Severus shook his head.

"You told your son not an hour ago that you would do _anything_ to destroy the Dark Lord. You gave your word."

"You are being ridiculous," Lucius snapped.

"It is not ridiculous if it is true," Severus retorted.

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Lucius demanded.

"Because I owe it to Lily!" Severus thundered. Lucius stared at him, dumbfounded. Severus' nostrils flared in anger; his knuckles white where he gripped his glass. "I swore to Dumbledore that I would protect her son, even as I could not protect her. And now Potter is dead!"

His anger seemed to deflate instantly and Severus leaned back in his chair, much as Draco had done earlier. Severus closed his eyes momentarily and then looked to Lucius again.

"I was the one that told the Dark Lord the original prophecy. I set him on Potter's path from the beginning. If I had been a part of _this_ prophecy, I would do whatever it took to bring it to fruition." He took the last sip of his brandy and stood from his chair. " _Whatever_ it took." With that he strode from the room, Disillusioning himself as he reached the door.

Lucius watched him go, then stared at the flames flickering in the fireplace. After a few moments, Lucius rose and crossed the room to a locked cabinet. He opened it and removed the Pensieve, setting it on his desk before he once again pulled the memory of the prophecy from his head. Dropping it into the stone basin, Lucius stared at it for a few moments. There had to be something in the prophecy they had missed. Something that would give him a clearer picture of what needed to be done. He would find it, he thought, as he went back into the memory.

* * *

Hermione was restless. She had tossed and turned for an hour before giving up and getting out of bed. She padded to the window, looking out over the bare gardens below. She had lost track of the specific days, but Hermione knew that it was March. She had been here for over a month now.

She wondered again, as she had periodically over the past few days, if Ron and the others had gotten her note. And if they had, what their reactions had been. She knew that Ron would have insisted they search for her immediately. But Kingsley would have refused. Ron would have been angry, probably thrown a fit about it. Hermione hoped he hadn't done something stupid like leaving to try and find her himself. Hopefully, Charlie would be able to keep him in check.

She so wished she had known about Ginny and Mrs. Weasley before she wrote the note. Hermione would have figured out _some_ way to let Ron and Charlie know about them. Although, if she had, she was quite certain that both Ron _and_ Charlie would have decided to try to find them. Charlie did not have as hot a temper as Ron, but when it came to his family, he would do anything to help them.

Hermione thought it was a bit ironic that the Weasleys and the Malfoys had that in common. For as much as the two hated one another, they did have some similarities. Not that either would ever admit to it, of course.

Hermione's mind drifted back to her conversation with Mr. Malfoy this afternoon. At the time, she had grabbed onto his suggestion about working in sync with one another with both hands. It was a far better alternative than what she had been thinking. But as much as she wanted it to be true, she wasn't sure that it was. It seemed too simple, too easy, too convenient.

It wasn't that she _wanted_ there to be something more to it. Far from it. But she was almost certain they would only get one chance at taking Voldemort down. If they failed, they wouldn't survive it, of that she was positive.

She didn't want to die and she was sure that Mr. Malfoy didn't either. But the prophecy had only referred to destroying Voldemort, not what would happen to them if they didn't. Not like Harry's had. So, would they be guaranteed success if they just did the one thing the prophecy did say? And would simply thinking the same things or casting in sync really be what it required?

Hermione sighed as her thoughts seemed to chase each other in circles. In the end, she kept coming back to the same thing. Mr. Malfoy's interpretation was not the right one. But hers might just be.

* * *

Lucius pulled from the Pensieve with a sigh. He had watched the memory six times now and gleaned nothing further from it. There had been no hint, subtle or otherwise, of what exactly that line meant. It was obvious that no matter how many times he watched it, he would get no exact answers. That was the nature of prophecy, he knew. It still did not make it any less frustrating.

Although he had denied it from the beginning, Lucius' mind had immediately gone the same way as Severus' when he had first heard the prophecy. He would never admit it out loud, of course, but he could in the privacy of his own thoughts. It had been a fleeting thought, however, one which Lucius had quickly dismissed. He simply could not fathom how Draco, or himself, as it turned out, sleeping with Miss Granger would make any difference.

The vast majority of sex rites had to do with fertility, obviously not something that would help in this situation. The rest were dependent on virgin blood. While Lucius had no idea as to Miss Granger's current status, nor did he want to think about it, most of the spells and charms he had read about were dubious at best. Many purported to give either the caster or both parties more power. It was temporary, however, and Lucius doubted the authenticity of any of them. He had known wizards that had experimented in virgin magic and none of them had ever become more powerful.

Which led Lucius back to his original question. If that was what the prophecy required, why? It made no sense to him unless there was some as of yet undiscovered ritual. And if that were the case, how in Salazar's name were they supposed to know about it?

Lucius had spent plenty of time combing through the books that the Malfoy library held on sex rituals as a teen. He was sure Draco had done the same. It was simple curiosity and a bit of rebellion, thinking he was doing something he should not be. And then when Lucius had been newly married and it became apparent that Narcissa was having trouble conceiving, he had gone back to the books once more. The rituals had worked, Narcissa had been able to fall pregnant. Carrying the child to term, however, had been another thing all together. Draco had been nothing short of a miracle according to the Healers. They had wanted more children, but after so many losses, the last of which nearly took his wife from Lucius as well, they had had to accept that Draco would not have a sibling.

Lucius was well-versed on what his library contained. While he was sure there were other resources the Manor did not have on its shelves, he doubted it was anything radically different. And in all of their conversations about the prophecy, Severus had never mentioned anything either. It was possible that Nott Manor held different books on the subject. Thaddeus Nott had been one of those that had delved deeply into that particular branch of magic. Lucius was not ready to approach Theo about that topic, however. It was clear that the young man was having an extremely difficult time with what his father had done to Miss Lovegood, as was to be expected. Lucius was not about the make things worse by suggesting his father had done some kind of ritual on the poor girl as well.

Whether there was some kind of spell or ritual was neither here nor there, in any case. The real question was just how far Lucius, as well as Miss Granger, were willing to go to destroy the Dark Lord. He had sworn to Draco that he would do whatever was necessary and he had meant it. If sleeping with Miss Granger was what it would take, could Lucius do it? But Miss Granger had made no such vow. He could not imagine that she would agree, could not imagine that she would not think him completely mad for even suggesting it.

His thoughts returned to the suspicions he had had for Miss Granger's behavior earlier. Although he had tried to discount it and offered another explanation to turn her to his way of thinking, Lucius knew it was entirely possible that she thought the same thing that Severus had. But thinking it and agreeing were two completely different things. And she would have to agree completely before he even contemplated following through. Even if the prophecy had not made it clear that both parties had to enter into the agreement willingly, Lucius had never taken a woman against her will and he was not about to start now.

He could not see how Miss Granger would agree. He was the enemy, the embodiment of everything that had befallen her friends, why the rest were on the run or in hiding. While they had found a way to work together, she did not like him, probably hated him in fact. Not that he could blame her.

And even if by some miracle she would be amenable, Lucius did not know if he could do it. It had nothing to do with her blood status, surprisingly. While he was still extremely concerned about what would happen to the Wizarding world should Muggles become aware of their existence and felt steps should be taken to prevent that, he was uninterested in enslaving anyone or exterminating Muggle-borns. Most would not believe him, given the stance of the Dark Lord and the rest of the Death Eaters, but Lucius had always been out for power and prestige. The Dark Lord seemed to be the best way to get and Lucius had acted as was expected. Now, he just wanted safety for his son.

No, Miss Granger's blood status was of no concern to him. Other things were, however. The age difference for one. While age meant less in the Wizarding world than the Muggle, given the long lifespan of witches and wizards, she was still Draco's classmate. She was an adult, but he was old enough to be her father. And what if, Merlin forbid, she were a virgin? What woman would want to lose her innocence to her enemy?

Lucius was not even sure if he would be able to go through with it. She was pleasant enough to look at, it wasn't that. She still wore her muggle clothing from time to time, much to his exasperation, and her denim trousers left little to the imagination. Lucius shook his head, veering way from that line of thinking. He had been with other women besides Narcissa, but not since they were married. The fidelity clause in their bonding ceremony had been his excuse not to participate in certain aspects of the Dark Lord's revels, but even if it had not been, Lucius would not have joined in. He had loved his wife. He was not certain he could carry on with someone else, even though Narcissa was gone.

He sighed, taking a gulp of his Firewhiskey. This was all ludicrous speculation in any case. Miss Granger would never agree and Lucius still was not convinced it would help anything. He simply needed to forget about this and carry on as they had been. If their suspicions about the Dark Lord's health were true, he might well be dead of his own volition soon.

Lucius tossed back the rest of his drink and returned the Pensieve to the cabinet. He needed to get some sleep and start fresh on their research in the morning. Extinguishing the lamps with a wave of his hand, Lucius left his study and made his way to his rooms.

* * *

Hermione hid another yawn behind her hand. She hadn't been able to fall asleep until well into the night and even that had been fitful and full of dreams. She had almost considered telling Mr. Malfoy that she wanted to go back to her room to nap but changed her mind in the end. The faster they found something that would help destroy Voldemort, the sooner she could be back with her friends.

Her mind continually drifted back to both her conversation with Mr. Malfoy yesterday and her thoughts later. She still wasn't sure just what to think. While Mr. Malfoy's scenario made logical sense, Divination was anything but logical as far as Hermione was concerned, prophecies included. She still could not fathom what would be gained by them sleeping together though. Unless there was some ritual she didn't know about. And the only way she would find out about it, would be to ask. Which she was not prepared to do. Not yet anyway.

She could wander through the library, she supposed. The Malfoys seemed to have everything else here, why not a section on sex magic? But the library was huge and she had no idea where to look. It wasn't organized as the Hogwarts library had been, although there had been nothing there about that kind of magic, Hermione was sure. She would have no idea where to start looking. Which led her to asking again.

Hermione wasn't a prude or anything. Her parents had been relatively open-minded and she had had more than one conversation with her mother about sex. Usually initiated by her mother, much to Hermine's dismay at times, but Hermione had always felt she could ask them anything. Asking either of the Malfoys, or worse yet, Professor Snape, was something else altogether, however. Especially if Mr. Malfoy felt the prophecy meant something else. What explanation could she give? She was just curious? Her face flamed just thinking about that conversation.

Merlin, she needed to stop thinking about this. She was going to go barmy otherwise. She tried to force her attention back to the book in front of her, but after reading the same sentence five times in a row, she huffed in frustration and slammed the book shut. She glanced at Mr. Malfoy, who simply raised a brow. Her face heated.

"Sorry," she said. He returned to the book in front of him. Hermione looked down at her notes, but they could not hold her attention either. Finally, she stood from her chair. "I need to look for something." Mr. Malfoy dipped his head in acknowledgement and Hermione hurried back into the stacks. When she reached the Dark Arts section, she stopped, pulling in a breath and letting it out.

She hadn't been specific about what she needed. Mr. Malfoy wouldn't be expecting her to return immediately. One afternoon, she had spent nearly an hour looking through books before returning to her table. She could take a quick look in the sections nearby before he would think to come looking for her.

She was not overly concerned about the books. The less benign sections such as Charms didn't have the same kind of hexes on them as the Dark Arts and Potions books did. Still, she wouldn't touch anything. If she found anything on sex rites, at least she would know where it was.

Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to orient herself. The Potions section was to the left and not much was beyond that. Professor Snape had said something about novels once and Hermione thought the back corner beyond Potions might be where they were housed. The Defense section was to the right, Charms beyond that. After that, however, Hermione had no idea. She could easily get lost, but if she counted shelves and made sure to keep track of turns, she should be all right. The question was how far she could get before Mr. Malfoy came looking for her. If he found her in another part of the library, she wasn't sure what he would do.

It was worth the risk she decided. She could simply claim she had taken a wrong turn or something and gotten confused. It wasn't a stretch to think it might happen to someone unfamiliar with the layout. Decided, Hermione slipped around the corner and began to make her way through the Defense section.

* * *

Lucius looked up as Draco threw himself into an armchair. His son sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Has something happened?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing of consequence," Draco replied. "Which is the problem."

"How so?"

"There hasn't been any new intelligence on the Resistance," Draco said. "It's like they've gone to ground. The Dark Lord isn't happy."

"No, I can imagine not," Lucius said with a grimace.

"As a result, Yaxley is being a complete arse. I've only got about an hour before I have to go out on another pointless search."

"Yaxley has taken Dolohov's place then?" Lucius asked. After Rodolphus was killed, Dolohov had become the second in command. After Dolohov's death, there was some question as to who would ultimately take over. Yaxley, Rabastan and Mulciber had all been jockeying for position.

"Seems so," Draco said. He looked over at the table where Miss Granger usually sat. "Where's Granger?"

"Finding another book," Lucius replied, then frowned. He hadn't been paying strict attention, but it seemed as if she had been gone for some time.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Lucius replied, but the frown did not leave his face as he tried to remember where he had been in his book when she left. Draco continued to watch him, brow furrowed.

"She has been gone for quite some time," Lucius finally said. Draco relaxed and shrugged.

"Probably got distracted and is sitting in the stacks reading some huge tome."

"Perhaps," Lucius replied. He turned his attention back to his son but kept glancing towards the shelves waiting for her to emerge. Finally, Draco huffed and stood.

"For Merlin's sake, Father, I'll just go look for her." He strode off towards the Dark Arts section. Lucius knew he was likely being paranoid. Miss Granger often did lose track of time when she was looking for new material. Once, she had been gone for almost an hour. Lucius did not think it had been that long this time. Still, he rose from his chair and decided to quickly check the Potions section. He had found her there before, after all.

* * *

Hermione reluctantly pulled herself away from the Arithmancy section. There were so many books she wanted to look through. And as she thought about it, she figured that doing some predictive equations might actually help. She would need to ask Mr. Malfoy about it and see what he thought.

She glanced around, thinking that she really should go back. He had likely missed her by now and was bound to come looking for her. But there was only one more shelf ahead of her. She would check that one and then return.

* * *

Lucius cleared the Potions section and met Draco in the Dark Arts.

"She's not here," Draco said, looking concerned for the first time.

"What do you mean she is not here?" Lucius demanded.

"I mean that I've looked through every row and she's not here," Draco said throwing up his hands. "I even cast the revealing spell and nothing."

"Perhaps she has gone back to the table," Lucius said, turning and hurrying that way. "We may have missed her." But, Lucius thought, if Draco had cast the spell and it hadn't found her, it was unlikely she was there. The spell had a short range, it would definitely not cover even a tenth of the library, but it likely would have encompassed the seating area. When they reached it, however, it was empty.

"Do you think she snuck out?" Draco asked.

"Impossible," Lucius replied. "The library is warded against it." He turned to his son. "Apparate to the main entrance and work your way back. I will start from here and move towards you." Draco nodded and Disapparated. Lucius stalked to the Defense section. Where the devil had she gotten to?

* * *

Even though she had been looking for it, Hermione was shocked when she found herself in front of a small section of books on sex magic. It wasn't large, there were probably only thirty to forty books in all. Still, more than Hermione expected.

She read through the titles. Most of them seemed to have something to do with fertility. She couldn't see how that would help them. A few she wasn't sure of just by reading the titles, but there were some that most definitely had something to do with virgin rites. She snorted. Even if that were something that could help, that ship had sailed. She worried her lip with her teeth, looking at the few books that she couldn't discern their contents by the title. She could risk it. She didn't _feel_ anything malevolent, although she hadn't been aware of the book with the compulsion charm on it either.

She hesitated. If something did happen to her, Mr. Malfoy thought she was in the Dark Arts section. Who knew how long it would take him to come looking for her and when he did if it would be too late. She _had_ been gone an awfully long time. At least she knew where the books were now. She could come back later. Maybe she could even convince Mr. Malfoy to let her have her wand while she was in the library. She could claim that because she hadn't used magic in so long, she should practice. Otherwise, if they did find something to destroy Voldemort, it would take her that much longer to be ready. If he agreed, Hermione could scan these books for hexes or curses.

Decided, she turned to go back to her table when Draco came around the corner. Hermione jumped in surprise as Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing over here, Granger?"

"I got turned around," Hermione managed, her heart thumping. She certainly hoped that Draco didn't look to his right.

"You got turned around," Draco repeated.

"Yes," Hermione said, tilting her head up slightly, trying for commanding. Draco snorted.

"You've been in the same section of the library for days. I highly doubt you got turned around." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. Hermione shrugged as if she didn't care what he thought.

"If you'll just point me back in the direction of my table, please."

"You're not getting off that easy, Granger," Draco said blocking her path. "How did you get this far away from the Dark Arts section?"

"I told you-" Hermione began but Draco shook his head.

"Don't give me that rubbish about getting turned around."

"Fine," Hermione said throwing up her hands in exasperation. "I was wandering, all right?"

"Why?"

"Because I was tired of looking at the same books and not finding anything!" Draco's brow furrowed.

"I thought you found some longevity spell."

"I did," she said with a sigh. "But I don't think it's going to amount to anything."

"Does my father know this?"

"Not yet," Hermione admitted. Draco let go a sigh of his own. Hermione bit her lip. "I just, I wanted a change of scenery or something."

"So, you decided to look at books about," Draco paused and turned to the right. Hermione's heart began to pound again and her mouth went dry. He moved closer, reading the titles. A slow smirk broke out over his face.

"Well, well Granger," he said. "Doing research, are we?" Hermione's face heated and it felt as if there was a stone sitting in her stomach. Oh gods, did he think the same thing Hermione did about the prophecy? He had been in the memory with his father and Professor Trelawney.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she managed. She was shocked that her voice sounded relatively normal.

"Really? You're going to pretend I didn't just find you standing in front of a bunch of books on sex magic?" he drawled.

"I told you, I got turned around. I don't know _where_ I am."

"Then why is your face bright red?" he asked in amusement. Hermione felt her breaths getting shorter. Why did he think it was so funny that she might have to sleep with his _father_?

"Looking for tips for you and Weasley?" Draco continued, chuckling now. She froze. Was he really not putting things together? She decided to think about that later.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"I hate to disappoint you, but unless you're looking to get up the duff, there's not a whole lot there," he said with the same damnable smirk on his face. "No tips or diagrams or anything."

"You're disgusting," Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. She shoved her way past him and began to walk back the way she'd come until she remembered she was supposed to be lost. She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

They walked in silence but Hermione could see the stupid smirk on his face from the corner of her eye. They were about halfway back when Mr. Malfoy came around the corner. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted them and Hermione felt her cheeks redden once again.

"I see you have located her," Mr. Malfoy said to Draco. Draco simply nodded, the look of amusement not leaving his face. He gave no further details of what had transpired, however. Mr. Malfoy looked between the two of them before focusing on her.

"Miss Granger," Mr. Malfoy prompted.

"I went for a walk and got lost," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"I would prefer that you not walk alone in the library in the future," he said.

"I didn't touch anything," she replied sullenly.

"Regardless of the books, it is very easy to get oneself turned around," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Yes, as I found out," she said. She wasn't going to stand here and let him scold her like a child. "Now if you will point the way back to my table, I'll continue my research."

"Of course," Mr. Malfoy said, gesturing with his hand, but following close behind her. At least this way, Draco wouldn't have a chance to say anything to him without Hermione knowing. For now, anyway.

The two men followed her back to the seating area, although Hermione made sure to pause when there was a choice of direction so it didn't look as if she knew where she was going. When they reached it, she immediately sat back at her table and opened the book she had been using earlier. She studiously ignored the two Malfoy men.

"I have to go," Draco said to his father. She could still _hear_ the stupid smirk in his voice. "Thanks for the entertainment, Granger." Hermione said nothing and a few moment later she heard the pop of Disapparition. She heard Mr. Malfoy settle back into his chair and open his book. Hermione hoped that she would be relaxed enough by teatime to look him in the eye.


	18. Arithmancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione uses Arithmancy to interpret the prophecy. Draco has news about Yaxley's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we don't get a lot of information about Arithmancy in canon, I've used my own interpretation. Probably isn't exactly what was intended, but creative license and all that. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hermione sipped her tea and glanced at Mr. Malfoy over the rim of her cup. They hadn't really spoken since Draco had found her. She wondered if he were curious about Draco's parting comment about entertainment. If he was, Mr. Malfoy hadn't shown it.

The silence wasn't awkward, exactly. They had both been engrossed in their respective research. But they needed to discuss the longevity spell, as well as her earlier thoughts about Arithmancy. Taking a last fortifying sip of tea, Hermione set down her cup and looked up at Mr. Malfoy.

"I don't think this longevity spell is going to help us," she said. "It doesn't seem likely, given the parameters surrounding it." Mr. Malfoy sighed.

"I fear you are correct." He looked down at his own cup and shook his head. "It is possible he perverted it to suit his own ends, but not very probable given the Horcruxes." Hermione nodded in agreement. Silence descended once more as they both contemplated the amount of time they had put into this particular lead.

"I've been thinking that we should try to use Arithmancy," Hermione said. Mr. Malfoy raised a brow.

"To what end?"

"Well, so far we've been going on the assumption that fulfilling this prophecy will definitely bring on You-Know-Who's demise. It's not that I think it won't," she said quickly when it looked as if Mr. Malfoy was going to argue with her. "But it can't hurt to run the numbers." She had been careful not to mention anything specific about the prophecy. She didn't want him to think that she didn't agree with the interpretation he had presented her with. But Hermione had every intention of trying to determine that too.

"I am afraid that Arithmancy was not a subject in which I excelled," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Fortunately for us, it _was_ a subject in which _I_ excelled," she said with a smile. He chuckled.

"According to various sources, there were not many in which you did not." He smiled at her and she blushed. Did he just pay her a compliment? Seeming to realize what he had said, Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"Yes, well, I do not see the harm in running the numbers as you say."

"I'm going to need a few books," Hermione said. She glanced at the parchment and quill on the table. "And more parchment and different color inks if you have them."

"The books and parchment I can easily provide," he said. "I am unsure of the ink, however. I have always favored black, I'm afraid. I will need to make a trip to Diagon."

"Or I could just use a color changing charm," Hermione suggested. Of course, that would require her wand and she held her breath waiting for Mr. Malfoy's response.

He studied her shrewdly for a few moments before he finally gave a nod.

"I suppose that would suffice," he replied. Hermione barely kept her mouth from dropping open in shock. She hadn't expected him to agree. She thought he would suggest _he_ do the charm for her.

"I, thank you," she managed, hoping she didn't look as surprised as she sounded. He merely nodded again but the look on his face showed no irritation. In fact, he looked slightly amused.

"We can look in the Arithmancy section for the books you require." He rose from his seat and she followed, walking back the way they had come earlier after Draco had found her.

* * *

Lucius watched her as she made her way through the shelves of Arithmancy books, pulling out those she wished to use. He had cast detection spells on the entire section once they had arrived, but there had been nothing untoward on these books. He was not surprised; it was mostly the Dark Arts section that contained the curses. Some in Potions and a few scattered amongst the other sections as well, but for the most part, the rest of the library was safe. Lucius would need to go through the rest, just as a precaution once Miss Granger began her Arithmancy work.

He knew she had been surprised when he agreed to let her use her wand. Truthfully, he had been a bit surprised himself. It was not as if he was giving her carte blanche, however. She would only be allowed to use it while in the library. It would probably make it easier for all of them and she should begin getting comfortable with her magic again after having not used it these many months. It was simply a matter of practicality.

"These should do for now," Miss Granger said, pulling Lucius from his thoughts.

"Very well," he replied. He looked at the stack of books in her arms and waved his wand. The books levitated into the air and Lucius directed them back to her table with a flick of his wand.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Lucius felt the corners of his mouth twitch up in response. She turned and began to make her way back to their work area. Lucius followed behind, forcing a neutral expression back on his face. He was not sure what had come over him this afternoon.

Severus was waiting for them when they returned. He was observing the titles of the books as they landed on the table.

"You are planning on running the equations?" he asked Miss Granger.

"Yes," she replied. "I thought it would be beneficial to know if we will succeed if the prophecy is fulfilled." Severus studied her for a moment and Lucius tensed. He knew what his friend thought about the prophecy.

"Indeed," Severus finally replied. "And do you think you may be able to give us a clearer picture of just what the method of destruction may be?"

"Possibly," Miss Granger replied. "There are a lot of variables to run in order to determine that though. I'm not sure if I'll be able to narrow it down at all."

"One can only attempt," Severus said. He glanced up at Lucius, then looked back to Miss Granger. "If you require any assistance, I have a fair knowledge of Arithmancy."

"Thank you, sir," she replied. She then settled into her chair and pulled one of the books in front of her. Severus turned to Lucius. They had not spoken since Severus' outburst in Lucius' study. Lucius indicated the far corner of the seating area.

"I am glad you are here," Lucius said.

"Are you?" Severus drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. Lucius gave him a withering look.

"Yes," Lucius continued. "I must retrieve Miss Granger's wand." Severus stared at him silently. If Lucius had not known the other man as well as he did, he would not have even noticed the shock in his eyes. Severus quickly cast a Muffliato around them.

"I do not know if I heard you correctly. I thought you said you needed to retrieve Miss Granger's wand."

"I did," Lucius replied.

"How did this come about?"

"Miss Granger requires various colored inks for her Arithmancy equations which would require a trip to Diagon Alley. She suggested a color changing charm and I did not see the harm," Lucius said. Severus continued to stare at him in blatant disbelief.

"You must be careful, Lucius," he finally said with a smirk. "One would think you are going soft."

"She will only be allowed the wand while she is in the library. It was easier this way," Lucius said with a sniff. Severus snorted.

"You could have made a quick trip to Scribbulus' for the ink," he said. "It would have taken you all of thirty minutes."

"If we are to destroy the Dark Lord, do you not think it prudent to allow Miss Granger to use magic once again?" Lucius asked. "It has been many months since she has done so, after all."

"And color changing charms are the way she is going to get comfortable with her magic again?" Severus said in amusement.

"Of course, she may perform other spells as needed." Lucius said with a huff, glowering at Severus. "Are you able to remain here until I return?"

"Yes," Severus replied, smirk still on his face. "I have nothing brewing at the moment." With a curt nod, Lucius took a few steps away from Severus and then Disapparated. The last thing he saw was the amused look on his friend's face.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the clearing of a throat. Mr. Malfoy stood next to her table, a wand lying in the palm of his hand. But it was not the wand she was expecting. Instead of Bellatrix's walnut that Hermione had been forced to use since they left Malfoy Manor last year, it was Hermione's own vine wood. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at it.

"I believe this belongs to you," Mr. Malfoy said, holding it out to her.

"H-how?" Hermione said, staring at the wand in his hand. She had been certain that it would have been destroyed after they had escaped. Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat.

"The Dark Lord was less interested in the wands we had recovered than the fact that Potter had escaped. Bellatrix attempted to use it, but it would not cooperate with her," he explained. "It has been in my safe ever since."

"Why, why would you keep it?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. She still hadn't taken it from him.

"To be perfectly honest, I had forgotten it was there until recently." Hermione wasn't surprised. It wasn't as if the last year had been uneventful. Although, he hadn't answered her question.

Tentatively, she reached out for her wand. She hesitated just before taking it, knowing that if it no longer responded to her, she would be devastated. It had been taken off her by a Snatcher, after all. According to Mr. Ollivander, that could transfer loyalty just as easily as disarming or killing could.

Taking a breath, Hermione finally reached out and grasped the handle. A familiar surge of _rightness_ went through her. Her fingers tingled and she held it more tightly. She pointed it at the parchment on the table and swished and flicked. The parchment rose into the air.

Hermione stifled a sob and brought her free hand to her mouth. The parchment dropped back to the table as the tears filled her eyes. She bent her head, trying in vain to get her emotions under control. But the tears continued unabated down her cheeks. She felt the press of cloth against her hand and took the proffered handkerchief. Mr. Malfoy gently patted her shoulder and then retreated.

She cried silently for a few minutes, simply staring at the wand in her hand. She was vaguely aware of Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape talking quietly a few feet from her, but Hermione could concentrate on nothing else. When they'd had to stop using magic while in hiding, she truthfully hadn't been all that upset. Bellatrix's wand was temperamental and stubborn and it felt _wrong_. Hermione had hated using it. Having her own wand back in her hand felt like a piece of her had been returned.

Letting out a breath, Hermione wiped her face and attempted to compose herself. She was embarrassed for having broken down in front of the two men yet again. She chanced a glance at them and neither seemed overly concerned about her display. She supposed that Mr. Malfoy, at least, likely knew how she felt. He had been without a wand when they had been brought to the Manor and according to Draco, hadn't had one at the Battle of Hogwarts either.

Sitting up straighter in her chair, Hermione pointed her wand at the parchment she had been taking notes on. She cast a color-changing charm and the ink went from black to red. Smiling, she continued flicking her wand, the ink going to green, then blue, then orange, then back to black. She sighed in contentment.

"It still works for you, I trust," Mr. Malfoy said a few moments later.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione replied, genuine smile on her face. He smiled back at her and she even saw Professor Snape's lips twitch.

"The other wand," Hermione said, the smile leaving her face. "The one I had when Draco brought me here."

"Bellatrix's wand," Mr. Malfoy said. Of course, he would recognize it. She had been his sister-in-law.

"Yes," Hermione said. "You can destroy it." He stared at her for a few seconds before he drew something from the pocket of his robes.

"Or, perhaps, you would like to." He looked down at the wand he held in distaste. Hermione had to stifle a laugh.

"I would, thank you." She stood and walked towards him, taking the offensive wand. What she really wanted to do was cast a bombarda or an expluso at the thing, but she didn't want to destroy anything in the library. She wasn't sure she should attempt any strong spells at the moment anyway. It had been months, after all.

So, instead, Hermione stuck her own wand in her pocket and then took Bellatrix's in both hands, bending it until it snapped in two. The resounding crack was rather satisfying. Still, she wasn't finished. She wasn't sure that attempting to conjure anything would be a good idea just yet, so looked to Mr. Malfoy.

"Would it be possible to get a stone bowl?" Instead of answering, he drew his wand and conjured one, then handed it to her. Hermione dropped the pieces of the wand into it and then set it on a side table. She hesitated, thinking to ask them again, but she really wanted to do this part herself. Mr. Malfoy still had his wand in his hand and Hermione figured if things got out of control he could quickly cast an Aguamenti. She pulled in a breath and concentrated.

"Incendio." Flames erupted in the bowl and Hermione watched with satisfaction until the wand was burned to ash. When she looked up with a grin on her face, they were both smiling at her. Mr. Malfoy vanished both the ash and the bowl itself.

"A fitting end," he said and she grinned wider. Then she turned back to her table, settling back to the Arithmancy, her wand not leaving her hand.

* * *

"An interesting afternoon," Severus said as Lucius locked away Miss Granger's wand in his desk. She had been extremely reluctant to part with it, unsurprisingly. He had even hesitated for a moment, thinking to allow her to take it with her before he had recovered from that bit of nonsense. He had allowed her to take the parchment, quill, and ink with her in addition to the Arithmancy books, however. She had brightened slightly after that.

"Yes," Lucius agreed, picking up his snifter of brandy and joining Severus in front of the fire. Draco had returned just before supper and then disappeared after. Lucius suspected that he was somewhere with Miss Weasley. Lucius had given up trying to discourage the relationship.

"Do you believe that Miss Granger simply got turned around today?" Severus asked. Lucius had informed him of Miss Granger's little escapade earlier.

"I think that she ended up where she did by accident," Lucius replied. "However, I think she left the Dark Arts section deliberately."

"For what purpose?"

"She said she just needed a change of scenery," Lucius replied.

"Despite the difference in subject, books are still books," Severus said. "It is not as if she truly had a change of scene."

"I am aware," Lucius said, sipping his drink.

"She might have been looking for something specific," Severus said. Lucius looked at his friend.

"I am aware of that as well." The two stared at one another for a few moments.

"Where was she found?"

"I did not have a chance to ask Draco," Lucius said as the door to the study opened.

"Ask me what?" Draco asked as he stepped inside.

"Where you found Miss Granger this afternoon," Severus said. Draco crossed to the drinks cabinet, pouring himself a Firewhiskey.

"Past the Arithmancy section, in that row that holds everything that doesn't have enough books for its own section," Draco said. He sat down on the couch and crossed one leg, resting his ankle on his knee. Lucius could feel Severus' gaze. They were both aware of what books were in that row.

"I was teasing her about finding her near the books on fertility rites," Draco said with a chuckle. "She got quite flustered." Lucius glanced at Severus who was looking at him pointedly.

"Was she looking at them?" Severus asked.

"Why would she be?" Draco said with a shrug. "I was just having a bit of fun, is all. Salazar knows I don't get much of that these days." He tossed back the rest of his drink.

Lucius' mind was whirling. He had never thought that Miss Granger's little trip through the library was accidental, however, he _had_ thought she had just been wandering aimlessly. But what if she had been looking for something specifically? Although, the Arithmancy section was only one set of shelves over. It was highly possible that she had had the thought about Arithmancy earlier and had decided to look over the books the library contained. She may have simply continued on to the next row, not realizing the Arithmancy section had ended. The library was vast. Surely, she would not have assumed she could have found something as specific as books on sex rituals in the limited time she would have had before Lucius realized she was missing. It must have been just a coincidence.

Lucius turned back to the conversation between Severus and Draco. They were discussing the scouting Draco had been doing all day.

"It's completely worthless," Draco groused. "There are thousands of places the Resistance could be holed up. And who's to say that as soon as we search one place, they don't move back there once we're gone? Yaxley's lost the plot."

"Have you been warning them?" Severus asked, but Lucius could see him continually glance in Lucius' direction. He clearly wanted to discuss Draco's revelation about Miss Granger's whereabouts, but Lucius had no intention of doing that with Draco present.

"No time, really," Draco said with a shake of his head. "Yaxley's got multiple teams going out and he never tells us the location in advance. He's just marking places off as we search and find absolutely nothing."

"Where are you searching?" Lucius asked.

"Remote Muggle villages, mostly," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "Yaxley insists they would have to be near to resources and supplies since they can't use magic anymore. Typical."

Lucius had to agree with Draco. It was much more likely that the Resistance was somewhere in the countryside or forests, as far away from any civilization as they could get. Either that or near enough to one of the small Wizarding enclaves, such as Godric's Hollow, that they could use magic without it being noticed. The Light would also not want to put innocent Muggles in danger if the Resistance was discovered. Being in Muggle towns or villages seemed unlikely.

"Something is going on at Azkaban," Draco said after a few minutes of silence. He looked pensive.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"I'm not sure. But Rowle got sent there twice in the last three days," Draco replied. "Today, Mulciber went with him."

"It is likely they are questioning prisoners," Lucius said.

"But why now?" Draco replied. "They did that at the beginning, just after they all got sent there. Used all kinds of torture to get them to talk and no one knew much of anything. All they got was that house of McGonagall's in Hogsmeade." Severus tensed when his former colleague's name was mentioned. Lucius knew that the two had been close at one point. Or as close as Severus would allow anyone to get. He had been upset to learn how many of his co-workers had been sent to Azkaban.

"How could they possibly have any new information?" Draco continued. "They've been there for nearly a year." Lucius and Severus exchanged a glance.

"Bait?" Lucius suggested. Severus nodded.

"To draw out the Resistance," Draco said in realization.

"Or at least a some of them," Severus said. "If they can get the leaders, they expect the rest will simply fall apart."

"Surely, the Resistance wouldn't be that stupid as to go on a rescue mission sure to fail?" Draco scoffed. "They'd have to know it was a set-up. No one can escape that place."

"Minerva," Severus said in resignation.

"Fuck," Draco said. "She's an Animagus."

"And everyone is aware of that," Severus said. "She starts every first class with her first years in her Animagus form."

"But Sirius Black escaped because he was an Animagus," Draco pointed out. "The Ministry didn't ward the prison against transformations after that?"

"They did," Lucius replied. "But the wards to the prison were destroyed when the Dark Lord broke everyone out in your fifth year. Fudge was so overwhelmed with everything that was happening, the wards on the prison were the least of his concern."

"But why wouldn't she have escaped before now?" Draco questioned.

"Because she is a Gryffindor, Draco," Severus replied. "Head of Gryffindor, at that. She would never have left her students and colleagues, even if she could have, unless she knew for certain that imminent rescue was upon them."

"So how will they spin this then? If she wouldn't have left then, why would she leave now?"

"A myriad of reasons, any of which would be easily believed," Lucius said. "Madness, illness, of herself or someone else, some agreed upon signal that the Resistance set up before hand, in case of their defeat."

"People want to believe in hope," Severus said. "It will not be difficult to convince them."

"I need to send a message then," Draco said, jumping up from the sofa.

"Now?" Lucius questioned. "Surely you can wait until morning."

"No, Father," Draco said. "If this is what they're planning, it's going to happen soon."

"The Resistance may still attempt to rescue her," Severus warned. "They may think it an acceptable risk."

"Do you really think the Dark Lord will take the risk of actually releasing her?" Draco asked. "It has to be a trick, just to attempt to lure them out."

"The Dark Lord likely would not," Severus agreed. "But you have said that Yaxley has taken over operations. He and Mulciber would assume they would have the upper hand."

"Is Yaxley still taking his orders from the Dark Lord or has he been given leave to do as he sees fit?" Lucius asked. In the past, the Dark Lord would task them with missions and give them leeway to run them as they liked. But a major decision such as this would have always required his approval. Now, however, Lucius had no idea how things were being run. If the Dark Lord were failing, there may have been no need for approval.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "I haven't seen the Dark Lord since I first returned after Dolohov cursed me." That was only a few days ago, so it was definitely not damning evidence, but cautionary all the same.

"Perhaps you can find out," Severus said.

"Perhaps he can continue on as he has been and not put himself in even more jeopardy than he already is," Lucius snapped. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Father, I told you, no one suspects anything."

"For now," Lucius retorted.

"We need to know," Draco replied. "I'll warn the Resistance anyway, but I'll need definite confirmation to convince them it's a trap." Father and son stared at one another, Draco defiant, Lucius glowering. Severus broke the silence.

"Whether Yaxley is doing this on his own or he has been given leave by the Dark Lord, both point to one thing."

"Yaxley is making a play for power," Lucius said.

"And if successful, by destroying the Resistance, he all but ensures he will take over if the Dark Lord is indeed failing," Severus said.

"No one would stand against him amongst the Death Eaters," Draco agreed. "Especially if he's brought Mulciber in on the plan."

"What about Rabastan?" Lucius asked. Draco snorted.

"Rabastan is more interested in his playing with his toys than running things."

"Toys, plural?" Lucius asked, raising a brow. Lucius had only seen the young man that had answered the door when he last visited the Dark Lord.

"Rabastan has been…collecting," Draco replied in disgust. "He's brought in half a dozen 'collaborators' in the last two months, assuring the Dark Lord that they are merely confused and offering to 'rehabilitate' them."

"And the Dark Lord allows this?" Lucius asked, somewhat surprised.

"As long as Rabastan does what the Dark Lord asks when he asks it, the Dark Lord doesn't much care what Rabastan does otherwise."

This was more evidence that the Dark Lord was no longer himself. While he always allowed his followers to 'play', it had usually been at revels that the Dark Lord orchestrated. Otherwise, he had been a strict taskmaster, expecting them to be prepared when summoned at a moment's notice. He would never have allowed this kind of behavior in the past. Especially as they had yet to crush the Resistance.

Draco had crossed to Lucius' desk and was currently writing a missive on a piece of parchment. He cast a charm to change the handwriting when he was finished and then tucked it in the pocket of his robes.

"Don't wait up," Draco said as he left the room. Lucius watched his son, the hint of fear in his gut every time he watched him leave.

"Are we going to speak about it?" Severus asked after several moments of silence.

"About the Dark Lord or Draco?" Lucius replied, well aware that his friend meant neither.

"About Miss Granger's whereabouts in the library," Severus said. Lucius sighed.

"What of it, Severus? She admitted she had been wandering."

"Wandering or searching?" Severus stared at Lucius who met his gaze for a moment before looking down with a sigh.

"Must we do this again?"

"If she was searching, then it sounds to me as if she has made a choice," Severus said. "And if she has-"

"Yes, yes, if she has, the prophecy has likely been set in motion," Lucius said in irritation. "I am well aware of how it works."

"Knowing how it works and agreeing are two different things, Lucius."

Lucius stood from his seat and crossed to the drinks' cabinet, gulping down the rest of his brandy when he reached it. He spun to look at Severus.

"The entire thing is ludicrous!" Lucius thundered. "What possible knowledge will we gain by sleeping together?"

"You will not know until it has happened, will you?" Severus took a sip of his drink, looking the epitome of calm.

"Pardon me if I prefer to know if it will do any good before I bed a woman half my age because some half-wit said something that _might_ indicate that I should," Lucius scoffed, ignoring the brandy and pouring himself a Firewhiskey instead. He tossed it back and glared at Severus.

"Lucius," Severus said with a sigh, giving him a chastising look.

"Do not speak to me like I am a child, Severus."

"Then perhaps stop throwing a tantrum every two minutes," Severus retorted.

The two glared at one another until Lucius finally sighed, all the fight going out of him in an instant. He was tired. So tired of living this way. All he wanted was for the Dark Lord to die already and live his life quietly knowing that his son was safe. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, someone thought it was.

"Miss Granger is running her equations," Lucius finally said. "Perhaps she will find something that will help."

"If she is leaning the way I suspect, you two sleeping together will be one of the variables she is using, you realize."

"Yes," Lucius said, too tired to argue anymore.

"Well," Severus replied. "Then I suppose we shall see."

"I suppose we shall," Lucius agreed.

* * *

Hermione stared at the parchment in front of her. She had run the numbers four times and gotten the same results every time. It had been more difficult given she didn't have her wand and she'd had to do everything in the same color ink. She'd had to start over a few times when she had gotten confused as to what section of the equation represented what. But she had finally done it. And then done it again and twice more. There was no mistaking the results.

If she and Mr. Malfoy continued to work together as they had been, there was a thirty-two percent chance they would destroy Voldemort. Hermione had tried running it with specific spells or potions in mind, Avada Kedavra, Sectumsempra, an entrail-expelling curse, Bombarda Maxima, different poisons. She had even run it using a Muggle gun. Nothing brought their chances higher than thirty-two percent. But when she added in them sleeping together, the number shot up to eighty-four percent.

She leaned back into the settee, dropping her quill to the table and staring at the parchment. There was obviously something still missing. Even running the equations with both variables of them sleeping together and a specific method of destruction, she couldn't get above eighty-four percent. Still, those were good odds.

But she had to have sex with Mr. Malfoy in order to get them those odds. There had to be some kind of ritual or something they could do in order for that to be true. Why else would it make such a difference?

Hermione bit her lip and kept staring at the parchment. She didn't know how to do this. She didn't know how to bring this up with him. Worst of all, she was quite certain he was either going to be disgusted at the thought or laugh in her face. She wasn't sure which outcome would be worse.

There had to be another way. Maybe if she added other people that could help bring him down. Draco or Professor Snape, Kingsley or Charlie, even Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. There had to be something else that would give them the same edge. Hermione just had to find it.

Decided, she sat up and moved to the edge of the cushions. She picked up the quill and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. She began the equation again, this time assigning both Draco and Professor Snape a variable. They were likely going to help anyway. She began to scribble away, determined to run every variable she could possibly think of until she found another outcome.

* * *

Lucius knocked lightly on the door, Miss Granger's breakfast tray hovering next to him. He had started doing this a few days ago instead of casting the transparency spell or just walking in. It was a small courtesy, but she seemed to appreciate it.

When there was no answer, Lucius knocked again, a bit louder this time. Still, no response. Frowning, Lucius waited a minute, then knocked once more. When there was still no reply from within, he grasped the tray and then waved his wand at the door. She was not in her bed and the bathroom door was open. He looked at the settee and could see the top of her head, curls hanging over the arm. He saw the pile of parchment strewn across the table and realized she must have fallen asleep working on her Arithmancy.

Lucius cancelled the spell on the door and quietly opened it. Setting the tray on the side table, he glanced down at the parchment, covered with equations. As he looked closer, he realized that she had used every available inch of space, there were arrows and lines drawn from one thing to another everywhere. It appeared she had used all of the parchment he had given her as well. There was not one blank sheet anywhere. She must have been up most of the night doing this.

He picked up one of the pieces of parchment, trying to decipher what she had found. He hadn't been lying when he said that Arithmancy had never been his strong suit. He had no idea what he was looking at given he did not know what variables she had used. He set it back on the table and looked down at Miss Granger.

Her brow was furrowed, as if she were still thinking, even in her sleep. There was a small ink stain on her cheek and another near her jawline, likely transferred at some point when she put her chin in her hand. A curl dangled in front of her face and it moved every time she exhaled. He smiled slightly at the sight of it. Without thinking, he brushed it gently away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She stirred.

Lucius took a step back, realizing what he had just done. He cleared his throat as her eyes fluttered open. She looked confused for a moment, then sat up abruptly, smoothing down her robes and pushing her hair out of her face.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, looking embarrassed.

"Good morning," he replied. "It appears you have done quite a bit of work." She glanced at the table.

"Oh, um, yes, yes I did." She looked up at him for a moment, then away. "I ran out of parchment."

"I can supply you with more." She nodded but did not look back at him.

"Your breakfast," he said, changing the subject.

"Thank you," she said still not looking at him. Lucius glanced at the parchment scattered on the table again.

"I will give you some extra time after breakfast before I collect you for the library." She nodded again. He stood awkwardly for a moment before he turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Lucius sighed and leaned back against the wall for a moment. He was beginning to suspect he knew what she had found.

* * *

Hermione ate her breakfast absently, her eyes glued to the scattered parchment in front of her. She had done equation after equation until the sun was nearly up. She had substituted person after person, added more and more people, figured every possible combination in every possible way she could. And she still came to the same conclusion. She had been right about the prophecy.

The highest percentage she got was forty-one and that was adding in everyone, the entire Resistance. Hermione assumed that they would be there anyway. It wasn't just Voldemort they had to defeat. His Death Eaters were just as dangerous.

After she had finished, she had run the original equation once more and got the same result. There was still something missing, something she hadn't thought of or didn't know yet, but eighty-four percent were still odds she was willing to bank on. And all it would cost her was sleeping with her enemy.

A hysterical giggle bubbled out of her. Gods, what would her friends say if they knew what she was contemplating doing? Ron would be out of his head, well they all would really, but Ron especially. He would insist that she was under the Imperius or she'd been given a love potion. She couldn't fathom, in any universe, Ron being okay with what she was going to do even if it got them the results that they wanted.

Truthfully, Hermione didn't think of Mr. Malfoy as her enemy anymore. He was different that he had been, or maybe she just never really knew him well enough to know what he was really like. She wasn't excusing anything he had done in the past, far from it. But people _could_ change, she firmly believed that.

And he had definitely changed since she'd been here. Especially in the last few days. Never in a million years when she had first arrived and he was refusing to even tell her anything would Hermione have thought that he would eventually give her back her wand. And he had done it without protest, had agreed almost immediately. He was calmer now, less likely to snap at her or lose his temper. She had even seen him smile a time or two.

Not that any of that made the things he had done during the war all right. She wasn't trying to make him out to be a better person than he was. But if he would agree to this, sleeping with _her_ , a Muggle-born, even if it were just to avenge his wife, well, surely then he could change in other ways too.

Sighing, she leaned back into the corner of the settee, drawing her legs up and wrapping her arms about them. If she didn't think of him as her enemy anymore, why was she so nervous about this? It's not like they had to have some kind of relationship, it was just sex. It didn't even have to be _good_ sex, as far as she could tell. She didn't need to worry about measuring up to anyone, as long as they did it.

And no one had to know, really. Her friends would know that she and Mr. Malfoy had been working together, cooperating to bring down Voldemort, but no one had to know anything else. And once Voldemort was gone and the Death Eaters arrested, that would be that.

All of this was assuming that Mr. Malfoy would agree. Hermione had no idea how to start _that_ conversation. Her cheeks heated. She wished that he understood Arithmancy, then she could just shove the parchment at him and let him figure it out for himself.

She _did_ wonder what that unknown was. It wasn't because of the numbers either. Eighty-four percent was a good outcome that might not change even if she figured out what the unknown variable was. But something was definitely missing. It was missing from every single equation she'd run, even those with lower likelihood of success.

It could be the exact nature of Voldemort's demise. Hermione desperately wished she knew what it was. If she did, perhaps it would change the outcome of everything and she wouldn't have to be considering doing what she was considering doing. That didn't seem likely, given the prophecy, but one never knew.

Hermione sighed again. She needed to stop letting her thoughts ramble and get herself ready. Even though Mr. Malfoy told her he would give her extra time, she didn't have an unlimited amount. She sat up and turned to the table in front of her. She gathered the parchment into a neat stack and laid it next to the pile of Arithmancy books she had brought from library. Then she stood and moved to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

They walked to the library in silence, Miss Granger clutching the pile of parchment to her chest. The books floated in front of them. He had seen her glancing at him from the corner of her eye every so often, but so far, she hadn't spoken except to greet him when he arrived at her room.

He was certain what she needed to tell him and he was no more ready to hear it this morning than he had been when Severus suggested it weeks ago. He had known this was a possibility when Miss Granger had suggested running the equations, but he had been hopeful that she would have found something else. He was sure that she would have wanted there to be any other solution than sleeping with him.

They finally reached the library and Lucius returned her wand. She smiled at him as she took it and Lucius found himself once more wanting to return the smile. He allowed for a small nod instead and then ushered her in front of him as they reached the staircase.

Miss Granger spent an inordinate amount of time arranging and rearranging the books and parchment on the table. She pulled a few pieces of parchment from the stack, then pointed her wand at them, changing some of the black ink to different colors. She frowned for a moment, then picked of a fresh piece of parchment and her quill.

"Is something amiss?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she said. "But I want to figure this particular equation one more time. I may have made an error." Lucius' brow furrowed as he studied the parchment in front of her. He still could not make sense of what she had written.

"Very well," he said. Then he sat down in one of the armchairs and picked up a book he had left on the side table the day before. Even if the equations said what he suspected they would, that did not mean they should discontinue their other research. Sleeping with Miss Granger would not make the Dark Lord spontaneously combust. Although the mental picture _was_ quite amusing, Lucius thought with a smirk.

* * *

Hermione stared at the parchment, biting her lip. She had thought that she might have transposed a number, but when she recalculated, made much easier this time with the use of the color charms, she realized she hadn't. Still, it wouldn't hurt to recheck everything. And now that she had more parchment, she could make things look much neater as well.

She stole quick glances at Mr. Malfoy as she worked. He was reading something on death rituals. She wasn't sure how this might help them, but he was better versed on what was in his library than she was.

She wondered again how he was going to react when she explained what the numbers said. He was an intelligent man, surely the thought must have at least crossed his mind. But he hadn't made it seem as if that's the direction his thinking lay in. Different people could interpret prophecies in different ways, of course, but this seemed fairly obvious. Even before she had run the equations.

Hermione forced herself back to her parchment. She needed to recheck her numbers and then speak to him about it. It was no use putting it off any longer. Pulling in a breath, she began to copy what she had done last night, checking each step to be sure.

* * *

Lucius was growing impatient. Miss Granger had been scribbling away for over an hour and seemed no closer to sharing what she had found than she was when he had first collected her from her room. He was resisting the urge to insist that she tell him her conclusions immediately. The only thing that kept him from doing so was his hope that she had found an error and was working to correct it.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was biting her lip, staring down at the parchment in front of her. She ran a finger down one edge as if she were checking through her figures. When she reached the bottom, he saw her shoulders slump slightly. All was well then, just not what she wanted to see. She laid her quill down next to the parchment and clasped her hands in front of her, looking off into the stacks.

Lucius waited, but when she hadn't said anything for a few minutes, he cleared his throat. She jumped in her seat and turned to look at him.

"Have you finished?" he asked politely.

"Yes," she replied.

"And?" he prodded. She swallowed and looked down at the table.

"I've found a set of circumstances which would ensure an eighty-four percent chance of success."

"Those are quite good odds," he replied. She nodded in agreement but did not continue. Lucius forced himself to ask the next question. "And what does this set of circumstances entail?"

"A few things," she replied quietly. He saw her pull in a breath and she sat up straight in her chair. Then she looked up, her eyes meeting his. He could not deny that he admired her bravery, even if her face were red. "Including the fact that we have to sleep together."


	19. Coming to Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius reacts to Hermione's discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lucius sat frozen in his seat. He had been expecting this but hearing her say it was something quite different. She had done it; admitted it out loud. He was a bit surprised. He assumed she would barely be able to get the words out. She continued to watch him, waiting for some kind of response. After a few moments, she looked down at her hands which were clasped in her lap. When she looked back up, she was biting her lip again.

"I beg your pardon?" he finally said.

"I think that you heard me," she replied.

"And what could have possibly put this notion into your head?"

"The prophecy, of course," she said, bite to her tone. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. He stared back, his hands tightening on the arms of his chair.

"The prophecy did not say-"

"'Only when two become as one will all be revealed and the Dark Lord be defeated.' I don't know what _you_ think that means, but it's fairly obvious to me."

"I gave you an explanation," Lucius said. He was unsure why he was continuing to argue with her. Now that this was what she was thinking, it all but guaranteed that is what the prophecy would require.

"Well, I ran the numbers and they think otherwise," Miss Granger replied.

"Your results?"

"Eighty-four percent success rate."

"And did you run them without this ridiculous notion?"

"Thirty-two percent," she said, words clipped. "Forty-one if we manage to get the Resistance to help us."

Lucius' expression did not change, but he internally heaved a sigh. Anything below fifty percent was not even worth pursuing unless the situation was dire and they had no other choice. He could not argue with the difference between forty-one and eighty-four.

"You realize that by doing this, by embracing this, given the nature of prophecy, you have now set us definitively on this path," he finally said.

"Yes," she replied.

"And you have no misgivings?" he asked.

"I'm sure you do," she said with a snort.

"You did not answer my question."

"I want You-Know-Who dead."

"That is not an answer."

"Of course, it is."

"You are willing then," he said, "to do whatever is required to achieve that end?"

"I've been willing to do whatever is required as far as You-Know-Who in concerned since I was twelve years old," she replied. They lapsed into silence again, still staring at one another. Lucius was feeling a bit wrong-footed. He expected her to reject this, to be horrified, sickened by what the prophecy suggested they must do. Because of who he was, Death Eater, Pureblood supremacist, the man that had stood by and allowed her to be tortured in his drawing room, the man that had insulted her birth and had taught his son to do the same. He had not expected her to sit here calmly discussing it with him as if it were some assignment she had to complete.

Although, perhaps that was the best way to think of it. Clinically, indifferently, simply something that must be done to achieve their ultimate goal. It would likely make things a bit easier.

"And you, Mr. Malfoy," she said, pulling him from his thoughts. "Are you willing to do whatever is required to achieve that end?" He stared at her for another minute.

"Yes."

* * *

Hermione had a hard time not letting all the air escape her lungs at his answer. She never would have thought that he would say yes. Not after all the things he had done to convince her that the prophecy meant something else. For she was sure, now, given that he wasn't all the surprised at her revelation, that he had been trying to steer her away from this conclusion the entire time. Talking about making sure their thoughts were aligned or having to perform whatever spell they discovered together, they had all been attempts to lead her away from this very conclusion.

So, he must have reservations about it. Otherwise, why wouldn't he have just attempted to seduce her or something? She stilled. Unless that was what he had been doing all along, just in an extremely slow and subtle fashion. Allowing her to use the library, letting her see the Weasleys, giving her back her wand, even the tea, were they all just means to an end? A way to soften her, show some other side of himself that would make Hermione more amenable to what ultimately would have to happen? She wouldn't put it past him.

But the question still remained, if he had known this from the beginning, why had he replaced Draco with himself? Hermione couldn't fathom that Mr. Malfoy would have been more comfortable being the focus of the prophecy, than Draco. Of course, he wouldn't want his son sullying himself by sleeping with a Mudblood. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy though sleeping with her instead of Draco was the lesser of two evils. He had probably let Draco be the one to convince her to work with them to ensure she would agree. Then he conveniently stepped in when Draco had been injured, as had been his plan all along.

Hermione forced herself to get her rising indignation under control. She didn't know if any of this were true. And hadn't she just thought to herself the night before that Mr. Malfoy had changed? He had gotten a Healer for Ginny before the Prophecy was even made. He rescued Professor Snape and nursed him back to health. Besides, even if he had been working to seduce her, it didn't really matter. It was obvious what needed to happen.

"Well, then at least we agree," she said. They sat in silence, Hermione looking mostly at her lap, but glancing at him from under her lashes every few seconds. He was staring at the wall across from him, still and stoic. She wondered what was going through his mind. The silence grew heavy and she wracked her brain for something to say.

"Did your equations give you any idea as to the method of the Dark Lord's demise?" he finally asked.

"Unfortunately, no," she replied. "I did try a few different possibilities, but nothing put the odds higher."

"And what did you use?" She detailed her list.

"I even tried a gun," she said with a smile. He snorted.

"Wouldn't that be a fitting end, killing him with a Muggle weapon."

"I thought so," she replied with a smirk.

"Unfortunate it wasn't the one." She looked surprised for a moment before she laughed.

"Yes," she agreed. They shared a smile and she relaxed a bit.

"I am sure that Severus might have a few other ideas for potions," Mr. Malfoy said. "Something that isn't strictly a poison." Hermione nodded.

"And I can provide a few other spells, if you'd like to run them," he continued.

"Of course," she replied. They stared at one another for a few moments.

"If none of those change the odds," he paused and cleared his throat, "then we will continue with our previous discussion." Hermione realized he wanted her to run the equations again with the different methods of destruction, without them sleeping together, to see if it made a difference. She was quite sure that neither of them thought it would, but it wouldn't hurt anything to try.

"All right," she agreed. He stood from his chair and came to sit next to her. He pulled a piece of parchment towards him and then picked up one of the extra quills on the table. He began to make a list. Hermione also picked up a new piece of parchment and started the initial equation while she waited for his additions.

* * *

They walked back to her room in silence. None of the new equations had made any difference. When the last had returned yet another yield of thirty-two and then forty-one after Hermione had rerun it including the Resistance, they had both avoided looking at one another. Mr. Malfoy had risen from the table and walked back into the stacks without a word. Hermione had no idea where he was going or what he was looking for.

She had waited for a few minutes, but when he didn't return, she had turned back to her equations and decided to run the new possibilities through the other equation, thinking that they might at least discover how they were going to kill Voldemort, even if it seemed they had to have sex in order to achieve that goal. The number hadn't risen above eighty-four percent. If the missing variable was how they were going to end him, they still hadn't found it. Hermione knew the variable could be something else entirely.

Now, she had to force herself to stare at the carpet in front of her so she wouldn't continually glance his way. There was a large knot of anxiety in her stomach. They still hadn't discussed what they both knew had to happen and she wished he would just say something.

When they reached her room, he opened the door and then followed her inside. Hermione forced herself to continue to breathe as normally as possible. It wouldn't do either of them any good if she hyperventilated and passed out. Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat and she turned to look at him. Were they just going to…get on with it? There was a beat of silence before he spoke.

"I will return with your dinner." And then he spun and was gone before Hermione could even register what he had said.

She pulled in a breath and let it out, then sunk down to the settee. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. While a part of her just wanted to do it and get it over with, the larger part was glad for the reprieve, even if it were only temporary.

They hadn't spoken about it, even though Mr. Malfoy had said they would once she had run all the numbers again. Hermione knew they would need to, if for no other reason than to discuss whatever ritual they would be using. Despite what Draco had said when he'd found her yesterday, she was sure there must be other rituals besides just one related to fertility. Otherwise, this part of the prophecy made no sense.

She absent-mindedly wound a curl around her finger as her mind wandered. One thing didn't make sense. If there were other rituals, why wouldn't Mr. Malfoy have just got on with things from the beginning? She knew, of course, that she would have had to agree to working with them first. Maybe it was just so they could both come to accept the way things had to be. Had he told her straight away, she would have been horrified and likely refused. And he probably had to work his way to accepting it as well. It was obvious that he was looking for any other explanation but the one they had come to.

Hermione sighed. Would he actually be able to go through with it? Would she, for that matter? She had meant what she said about doing whatever was necessary but saying it and doing it were two different things. The man was attractive, that wouldn't be an issue. But he was still Lucius Malfoy. Maybe she would just keep her eyes closed the whole time and pretend he was someone else.

She wondered what he looked like under all those robes. Wizards weren't into physical fitness like Muggles were, at least not that Hermione had ever seen. Mr. Malfoy didn't look like he had gone soft around the middle, but then robes could hide quite a bit.

Merlin, why was she even thinking about this? Her face immediately went red. It didn't matter what he looked like, they still had to do this if they wanted to destroy Voldemort. And Hermione was not a superficial person. Looks didn't matter, it was what was inside that counted. Although, in this case, she wasn't so sure about the inside. So, perhaps the fact that the outside package was nice to look at was a plus.

Gods, what was _wrong_ with her? She put her hands to her cheeks and she could feel the heat coming off them as they flamed. For Merlin's sake! She was _not_ thinking about Lucius Malfoy and how nice he was to look at.

Hermione jumped up from the settee and went into the bathroom. Dinner was still over an hour away, she needed something to calm her down and keep her thoughts from wandering to such ridiculous places. She'd have a bath. A nice, long relaxing soak. And when Mr. Malfoy delivered her dinner, they _would_ talk about what they were going to do.

* * *

Lucius' steps slowed the nearer he got to Miss Granger's room. He looked at the full tray that floated in front of him and then the bottle of wine he carried in his hand. Perhaps this was not the way to go about it.

He had been thinking about how to proceed since he had left Miss Granger's room earlier. He was not about to just…get on with things, as it were. If there were not at least a few pleasantries beforehand, it was nothing more than a business transaction. Women did not appreciate such things. Not to mention that Lucius found it distasteful as well.

But this was not a normal situation. Lucius was not courting Miss Granger; they had no intention of entering into any kind of relationship. Perhaps she would prefer if it were more impersonal, simply working towards a common goal. She might not appreciate anything more intimate.

He paused outside her door. He could leave everything but her dinner here in the corridor. Draco had been called by Yaxley again and then was intending to spend a bit of time with Theo after. Lucius had told Mrs. Weasley that he would be dining with their guest this evening, so no one was expecting him in the dining room. He could take his meal back to his study.

Lucius shook his head. He was being ridiculous. It was only dinner and why shouldn't he enjoy a glass of wine with it, as was his custom. If Miss Granger preferred not to indulge, that was her choice. This was still his house; he could do as he liked.

He rapped sharply on the door, then opened it before she had even finished telling him to come in. He set the tray on the side table and then conjured a small dining table and two chairs. He levitated the tray to the table and set the bottle of wine upon it before he looked up.

Miss Granger was staring at him in surprise, looking back and forth between the table and his person. She had changed since he had left her earlier. She was wearing the set of dove grey robes instead of the navy she had worn earlier. He preferred the grey. Her hair was falling softly over her shoulders, removed from the plait it had been in while she was in the library. Lucius stared at her for a few moments.

"What is going on?" she finally asked.

"Supper," he replied, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"I can see that," she said. "But why are there two places?"

"I thought I would join you this evening." She stared at him, her mouth parted just the slightest bit as if she were unsure what to say.

"Why?" she finally blurted.

"I think that should be fairly obvious," he replied, standing with his hands clasped behind him. She looked at the table again and then back to his face. Her cheeks had pinked and he was unsure if she was actually going to join him.

"Please," he said, gesturing towards the table. She looked at him again then began to walk towards the table. When she reached one of the chairs, he moved to pull it out for her, then seated himself. With a wave of his wand, the covers on the plates disappeared. Another and the bottle of wine was uncorked.

"Wine?" he asked, holding the bottle towards her glass.

"Yes, thank you," she said quietly. Lucius poured, then waited until she had picked up her fork to pick up his. They both began to eat, but no words were exchanged. An uncomfortable silence settled over them, interrupted only by the scrape of cutlery and the clinking of glasses being set back on the table. Lucius cast about for something to say. Something other than the topic at hand.

"You appear to be very accomplished at Arithmancy. Was it a favorite subject of yours at Hogwarts?" He looked at her and she was watching him suspiciously.

"I enjoyed it," she said.

"Did you ever consider pursuing a career related to it?" Lucius asked. She stared at him for a few moments, as if unsure why he was asking.

"For a short time," she finally answered.

"And what changed your mind?" There was another long pause.

"I decided that equal rights for everyone were more important." She gave him a pointed look which he ignored. Instead he changed the subject.

"Severus tells me that you were one of his best students." Miss Granger looked taken aback. Not a surprise, given how the man had treated her during his class. "Of course, he could not advertise that fact given his position." She was still staring at him. "You could probably obtain a Potions apprenticeship with little trouble." Her eyes narrowed and he bit back a sigh. He reached for the bottle of wine.

"What is this about?" Miss Granger asked when Lucius was pouring himself a second glass.

"To what are you referring exactly?"

"This," she said, waving a hand over the table. "The supper, the wine, the questions."

"We are having a meal, as far as I am aware," he drawled. She huffed in frustration.

"Don't be obtuse," she snapped. "You have never once joined me for dinner. In fact, the only time I have ever eaten supper with anyone else was when Draco was trying to convince me to work with you. So why are you here?"

Lucius dabbed as his lips with his napkin and then set it on the table. He rested his elbows on the table and then clasped his hands in front of him.

"Given the revelations of your Arithmancy, I felt it prudent that we spend a bit of time together. Perhaps get to know one another a bit more."

"Why?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" he countered.

"We're not dating, this is not a relationship," she said. "We have to, to…have sex, but that's all it is." Lucius stared at her, mouth thinning.

"You wish to just jump right to it then, do you?"

"You don't need to woo me, Mr. Malfoy. I told you I would do whatever was required to fulfill the prophecy." They stared at one another for a few moments.

"Fine, then," he said and stood. He took off his outer robes and laid them over the back of the settee. She watched him, mouth dropping open a bit. He unbuttoned his waistcoat and then began to remove his cuff links.

"What, what are you doing?" she asked, frozen in her seat.

"What does it look like I am doing?" he replied. She continued to stare at him, eyes wide, as he took off the waistcoat and then began to unbutton his shirt.

"But why, I don't," she paused and shook her head. "Stop!" His fingers stopped on a button and he looked at her.

"Why?" he asked. "You have said that you expect nothing from me, that it is just sex. If that is the case, there is no time like the present, is there?" He finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it from his trousers so it hung open. He dragged his eyes from her feet up to her face. "And you are quite behind, my dear." She spluttered in indignation, then turned a glare on him.

"Get out."

"But I thought you were prepared to do whatever was necessary to bring down the Dark Lord," he said.

"I am!"

"Well then," he said, waving a hand towards her indicating she should get on with it.

"We need to discuss things first," she said.

"What is there to discuss? As you have said, it is just sex. I assume that you are familiar with the concept." She glared at him and he paused for just a moment. "Unless you have not-"

"I have, not that it's any of your business," she snapped. Lucius couldn't deny that he was relieved. He did not let it show, of course.

"Well then, I do not see the problem." He knew he was being a complete bastard, but the woman was infuriating. He had been trying to be kind, trying to ease their way into this and she had completely rejected everything. She glared at him and he glared right back. If this were the way she wanted things, well, he could do that too.

* * *

Hermione continued to glare at him. He thought food and wine and asking her inane questions would just make her melt at his feet? This wasn't like that; they weren't going to have some kind of relationship. They had to sleep together, do whatever the ritual was related to it, and then figure out how to get rid of Voldemort. Plain and simple.

Why then, if this was just sex, something they had to do for the prophecy, then why was she so angry a voice in her head asked? Why not just 'get on with it' as he seemed prepared to do? He was obviously ready to go through with things right now, so why wasn't she?

Well, because. There needed to be a discussion. She needed to know about the ritual, for one thing. She didn't like going into things blind. She needed a plan or at least needed to know what was expected of her. Perhaps nothing, but she still wanted to know. It was just sex, yes, but she still wanted information.

"The problem is, you have not given me any information," she snapped. He stared at her, brow furrowed.

"I thought you said that you had," he began but she interrupted.

"I _have_." Her cheeks heated again and she cursed in her head.

"Then I am afraid I am unsure of what you are speaking," he said looking confused. She huffed in irritation, throwing her hands in the air.

"The ritual of course."

"What ritual?"

"Whatever ritual we're going to use when we do this." Mr. Malfoy stared at her in silence. She huffed again. "There must be something that will give us some kind of insight or whatever, in order to get rid of him."

"No such ritual exists," he said. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?"

"There are two types of rituals related to sex," he said. "Those that have to do with virgin blood, which you have already assured me, twice, would not apply to you." She felt the blood rush to her face again.

"And fertility rituals, which not only would not help in this situation, but I assume is not something you wish to happen."

"No," she said immediately.

"Then there is no ritual."

"That makes no sense," she said. "Why would the prophecy say we needed to have sex if we weren't going to gain anything from it?"

"I do not know," he said, looking as if he had had this same thought.

"There has to be a ritual."

"Not of which I am aware," he replied.

"But there could be."

"Of course, there _could_ be," he said, a bit waspishly. "Despite the vastness of my library, I do not own every book ever printed, nor do I know every bit of magic ever used. However, if such a thing existed, do you not think that it would be widely used? A ritual the gives knowledge or some kind of epiphany during intercourse? Everyone would know about it."

Hermione chewed at her lip. He was right, of course. But if there was nothing like that, then her conviction about this entire thing had changed. What good would come of them sleeping together? The numbers said that it would vastly increase their odds, but how? Hermione had been hoping that the ritual might be the missing variable in her equation. But, if it had been, she supposed that Mr. Malfoy would have told her about it straight away. He'd had no idea what it could be either when she had told him there was something missing.

Hermione sighed and sat back down in her chair. Mr. Malfoy leaned against the settee and watched her. His shirt was still open. Hermione had not been allowing her gaze to wander from his face while they talked, but now she glanced down at the strip of chest and abdomen she could see. He was more muscled that she had expected. Not overly so, but he hadn't gone to fat, either. Her eyes immediately snapped back up to his face when she realized she was staring. The expression on his face hadn't changed but something in his eyes told her he had noticed. She looked down at her lap, her face heating once again. She really wished it would stop doing that.

"You thought a ritual might be the missing variable?" he asked after a few moments and when Hermione looked up, he was just finishing buttoning his shirt. She felt a wave of gratitude that he had done so without making a production of it.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. He nodded and picked up his cuff links from the side table. Refastening his cuffs, he began to tuck his shirt back into his trousers. The waistcoat went back on next, but he left his robes lying over the settee. He then returned to the table and sat back in his chair, picking up his glass of wine and taking a healthy sip. Hermione couldn't deny that she relaxed at his actions. As much as she _did_ intend to go through with it, she was quite sure she wasn't prepared to do it right now.

Without a word, Mr. Malfoy cast a warming charm over their food and returned to his dinner. Hermione did the same after a few moments. They ate in silence once again, but this one seemed more contemplative than tense.

"The rituals that use virgin blood," she said. He glanced up at her sharply and she knew that her face was once again red. She ignored that and continued. "What do they purport to do?" He was silent for a time, simply looking at her in puzzlement.

"I thought that you were not-" he began and she sighed loudly in exasperation.

"I'm _not_. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Then why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious," she said in annoyance.

"They vary," he replied. "But most claim some kind of increased power for either one or both parties."

"You don't agree?" she questioned.

"It has never been proven," he said. "And if it were true, I would think that any wizard, or witch for that matter, that desired to rule would supply themselves with virgins and accomplish their aims."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. That did make sense. Voldemort would likely have won the war the first time around if that were true. He hadn't always been a snake-faced, red-eyed horror. Although, even if he had, it wouldn't have stopped him.

They continued to eat, moving on to pudding before either of them spoke again.

"As there is no ritual and we still do not know the missing variable, do you still wish to proceed?" Mr. Malfoy asked. When Hermione looked at him, she realized she had never seen him look even the slightest bit uncomfortable. He did now, however.

"I said that I would do whatever was required," she replied quietly. "I meant it." They sat staring at one another for a few minutes. Mr. Malfoy cleared his throat and turned to the table, waving his wand over the dishes. They stacked themselves back onto the tray and he banished it back to the kitchen.

He rose from his chair and held out a hand to her. She stared at it, hesitating. She knew what she said but agreeing to it and facing the prospect directly were two vastly different things. Still, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. Finally, she took his hand and rose herself. He waved his wand to vanish the table and chairs. Then he looked at her for a moment before bending over her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for a very pleasant evening." And then he picked up his robes from the back of the settee and walked to the door. She stared after him in shock. He paused just before he left and looked back at her, giving her a small smile.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," she replied as he closed the door behind him. Hermione stared at the closed door for quite some time before she turned and made her way to the settee. She blew out a breath and fell back onto it, reclining back against the arm. She lifted her hand and stared at it, a small smile twitching at her lips.

* * *

Lucius sat alone in his study, swirling the Firewhiskey in his glass. He was replaying the evening's events and was glad that both Draco and Severus were otherwise occupied. He had no desire for anyone's company just now.

Miss Granger's assumption of some kind of ritual made him inclined to agree with Severus about where she had been found in the library the day before. Lucius knew she could not have had any idea just where the books were located, but she had obviously stumbled upon them and likely intended to go back and look through them later.

Her question continued to ring in his mind, however. If there were no ritual, what could they possibly hope to gain by sleeping together? He had thought the same multiple times over the past month, of course, but now that the Arithmancy numbers agreed with the prophecy itself, it was in the forefront of his mind.

Lucius sighed, taking a sip of his drink. He would not deny that Miss Granger had been right about his intentions earlier. While he knew they were not entering into a relationship, he still had felt the need to make her more comfortable. He would not agree that he was trying to woo her, but he did want to ease her into it, as it were. He had not ruled out following through this evening if things had gone well. But after their argument, he knew it was not the time. No matter how adamant she had been about doing what was necessary, she was not prepared tonight.

The embarrassment was to be expected and that would not have deterred him. But the amount of time it took her to grasp his hand was more of an indication of her hesitancy than anything. If she were that reluctant to touch even his hand, how could she possibly expect to be intimate with him? While he did not think she was going to be enthusiastic about it, she at least had to be willing. Her participation tonight would have been dubious at best.

She had, however, been admiring him at one point. The smirk that he had held back in her presence crossed his face. It was a simple stroke of his ego, that he would not deny, but welcome all the same. At least he knew that she was not repulsed by him physically.

No, he had left things just as he should have this evening. She needed time to process and, truth be told, he was glad for the respite, however temporary it might be. He _would_ follow through when she was ready but he would prefer more time as well.

His mind turned from Miss Granger to the missing variable in her calculations. The most likely culprit would be the exact nature of the Dark Lord's demise. It made sense that if they knew what it was, it would raise the odds. However, given how his life had gone over the last few years, Lucius was a bit concerned that it was something else completely. Something unexpected and perhaps, not altogether pleasant. He wondered if she had run numbers on their own survival.

He was not looking to die, but he thought that if he had to in order to ensure his son's survival and happiness, Lucius was willing. Although, he did not think that was something he wanted to know in advance. Better that she had not run those numbers then or had not shared them if she had.

Lucius swallowed the rest of his Firewhiskey and stood, walking to his desk. He knew that he would not sleep until he knew that Draco had returned. While there was nothing inherently dangerous about spending time with Theo, Lucius would rest easier knowing his son was home. He had some paperwork to catch up on and then he could continue to look through the books he had removed from the library.

* * *

"How is Theo?" Lucius asked Draco when his son had joined him for breakfast the next morning. Lucius had already delivered Miss Granger her tray. They had not spoken beyond the few morning pleasantries, but Lucius hoped that things would not be too awkward later. She had seemed all right when he left the night before, but one never knew where her thoughts had gone after he left.

"Still blames himself for what happened to Lovegood," Draco said.

"Has she seen the Healer?"

"Yes, yesterday," Draco replied. "Everything appears to be fine, Theo said."

"That is good news," Lucius said. Draco nodded and took a few bites of his eggs.

"He's in love with her," Draco said a few minutes later.

"I suspected as much," Lucius replied with a sigh.

"He fancied her at school, actually." That Lucius had not been expecting. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sixth year," Draco said. "He was in the library one day and she sat herself down at his table. Theo was so shocked he just let her sit there. They spent quite a bit of time together in the library, I guess."

"And nothing came of it?" Lucius asked. The Lovegoods were Pureblood, not Sacred Twenty-eight of course, but Purebloods all the same.

"Theo knew his father would never agree," Draco said with a shrug. "Even if the Lovegoods weren't so odd, they were blood traitors."

"Strange Thaddeus chose her then," Lucius replied.

"That was the Carrows," Draco said with a scowl.

"Theo carried on seventh year with her?" Lucius asked.

"At the beginning," Draco replied. "Alecto caught them in the library once. Told dear old dad all about it. Nott probably picked her on purpose."

Lucius grimaced. It definitely sounded like something Thaddeus would do. It made his threats to Theo about the girl all the more sickening.

"I do not doubt it," Lucius said.

"I'm glad the fucking bastard is dead," Draco spat. Lucius had to agree. Draco sat back in his chair, shoving his plate away from him. He slammed his fist down on the table.

"Draco," Lucius said, trying to calm his son.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Father," Draco said. "It's all so fucked up." He shook his head, shoving a hand through his hair.

"Miss Granger has run Arithmancy equations," Lucius said. He had not been planning on telling Draco any of this just yet, mostly because Lucius had no intention of getting into any specifics.

"And?" Draco asked, perking up a bit.

"We have a direction," Lucius replied.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked, brow furrowed.

"It means that we are closer than we have been."

"How long?" Draco asked.

"I cannot answer that," Lucius replied. Draco sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"But you have a definite plan?"

"We are getting there, yes," Lucius said, hoping he was not lying to his son. Draco nodded.

"Well, if anyone can figure it out, I suppose it's that swot," he said, hint of a smile on his face. Lucius smiled back and put a hand on his son's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Just, can you ask her to hurry?"

"We will do our best."

* * *

Hermione pulled in another breath and let it out, trying to calm herself before Mr. Malfoy arrived to take her to the library. She had been jumpy all morning, her stomach twisting as she thought about the night before. When Mr. Malfoy had brought her breakfast, she had barely been able to speak to him. No matter what she had said, she was starting to worry that she wouldn't be able to follow through once the time actually came.

Although surprised, she had been grateful that nothing had ended up happening last night. She had thought about it for quite some time after Mr. Malfoy left. She hadn't expected that he would be, well, considerate about the whole thing. Once he made up his mind as to what needed to happen, she assumed he would just expect that she would go along. Perhaps even demand that she did.

She had not been expecting the dinner and small talk, nor the decision not to follow through in the end. Of course, he had probably been relieved himself. She doubted he wanted to do this either. Not just because of who she was, but it also hadn't even been a year since he had lost his wife.

Hermione stood, determined not to let this entire situation bother her. They still had plenty of research to do. While a simple killing curse might be all they needed to get rid of Voldemort, back-up plans were essential as far as she was concerned. They had no idea what his followers would do, for one, nor what else Voldemort might have up his sleeve as far as his survival. She could and _would_ act normally around Mr. Malfoy. It would do them no good to continue to put off the inevitable.

There was a knock at the door and she started. Rolling her eyes at her ridiculousness, she called out for Mr. Malfoy to come in.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, picking up the two Arithmancy books she had brought with her from the library yesterday. When she reached the door, he gently took them from her hands, carrying them himself. "Thank you." He nodded in acknowledgement and they began walking.

"Breakfast was to your liking this morning?" he asked when they were about half-way there.

"Yes, it was fine," she replied. He had never once asked her about her meals before.

"If there is anything you would like to request, I am sure it can be procured."

"No, everything is fine. I've grown up with Mrs. Weasley's cooking. I don't think she's ever made anything I didn't like. Thank you, though."

"Yes, I must admit, the woman is rather skilled in the kitchen." Hermione forced herself not to let her mouth drop open at the compliment. He glanced at her and must have seen something on her face for he stopped walking.

"Is something the matter?"

"No," Hermione said quickly. "I just," she paused and looked up at him. "This is all rather strange."

"What is?"

"All of this," she said shaking her head. "Us making small talk, you being _nice_." He frowned.

"Would you prefer we go back to the way things were when you first arrived?" he asked, voice clipped.

"No," she said. "It's just…strange." He sighed then and looked down at the floor before meeting her gaze once more.

"Given what must happen between us, would it not be more prudent to try some semblance of cordiality?"

"Of course, I just," Hermione shook her head again. "It's difficult for me to think that it's nothing more than an act, given our pasts."

"I assure you, Miss Granger, I am not attempting to deceive you." His nostrils flared and she could tell he was getting angry.

"Do you blame me for thinking so?" she retorted. "A year ago, I was _tortured_ in this house while you stood by and did _nothing_. You were more eager than anyone to turn us over to You-Know-Who!"

"You have no idea what we went through that year," he said through gritted teeth.

"What _you_ went through?" she nearly shrieked. "Do you have any idea what the three of _us_ went through?"

"The Dark Lord threatened my wife's life nearly every day," he said, barely keeping a lid on his anger now. "My own almost as often. He was always quick to remind me that my son was attending school with three of his own in charge. Yes, I intended to turn the three of you over, hoping that if I did, then perhaps, _perhaps_ , my son's life would no longer be in jeopardy."

"One boy's life in exchange for another? That's your justification?"

"What would you have done?" he thundered. "If the roles were reversed, if it were yours that were in danger, what would you have done?"

"I would have died before I gave a teenager over to that monster!"

"And what of your family? If you were gone, who would have protected them? The Dark Lord certainly would have shown no mercy!" He stared at her, face red, hands fisted at his sides. "You can stand there as self-righteous as you like, but you have _no_ idea how things work on this side. Your leader might have been manipulative, might have been willing to sacrifice a few of his soldiers for the greater good, but you never had to fear he might kill you, or worse yet a member of your family, for sport! Or because he was disappointed! Or because it was Tuesday!"

He abruptly shut his mouth, turning away from her. Hermione stared at his back, still fuming, but she couldn't deny that he was right. Dumbledore was not perfect by any means, but he was no Voldemort.

"I acted out of fear for my family," he said, voice much quieter. "And I cannot change what I did. I do regret what you suffered under Bellatrix's hands. Had there been anything I could have done, I would have. But she would have killed me just as easily as the Dark Lord. I could not risk that, not then."

Hermione felt the anger start to seep out of her. They had all truly been in an impossible situation. She understood the need to protect family. Look what lengths she had gone to in order to protect her parents. Of course, she hadn't had to exchange anyone to ensure their safety. While what Mr. Malfoy had done was wrong, she couldn't deny she understood the reasoning behind it.

"I do not blame you for thinking my current behavior is all an act," he said, finally turning back to look at her. "But to be perfectly frank, Miss Granger, I am tired. Of all of it. I simply want to get rid of the Dark Lord and ensure that my son is able to live out his life in peace."

"And your life?" she asked quietly. He gave her a sad smile.

"I am under no illusion that I will not be sent straight to Azkaban for my crimes." Hermione had no response to that. "I am aware that my son has requested that you speak for us, should we be successful and I have no doubt that you will. I just know that it is unlikely anyone from the Light side would allow me to go free."

She stared at him for a long moment. Then she stepped towards him and put a hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. He looked startled as she turned and continued on her way to the library. She heard him following a few moments later and thought that had likely been the most honest conversation they had ever had.


	20. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out more about her classmates. Draco explains Yaxley's plan.

Lucius was having a difficult time concentrating. The argument in the corridor kept replaying in his mind. He had not meant to show so much emotion or be quite that honest. Trying to be more friendly with Miss Granger was one thing. Sharing as much as he had was quite another. Still, it seemed to have a positive effect, he supposed. She had seemed much more comfortable since they had reached the library.

He glanced over at her and she was concentrating on the book in front of her, taking occasional notes. They were still researching possible methods the Dark Lord had used to extend his life, as well as ways to end it. Periodically, Miss Granger would run something through her equations, but nothing had proven to be the missing variable yet.

Lucius looked up as Severus entered from the upper floor. He had not seen the other man since the morning before and Lucius was sure he would ask about the Arithmancy results. Miss Granger looked up and greeted him before returning to her notes. Severus watched for a few seconds before turning to Lucius.

"Any news?" Severus asked as he settled himself into an armchair across from Lucius. Lucius saw Miss Granger glance their way and then quickly look back at her book. He could see her shoulders tense from here.

"Nothing of consequence," Lucius replied. Severus raised an eyebrow and Lucius gave an infinitesimal shake of his head. They would not discuss things now. Nor was Lucius eager to tell Severus he had been correct in his prophecy interpretation. When Lucius glanced at Miss Granger again, her shoulders had relaxed once more.

"Have you found anything?" Lucius asked. Severus had been poring over an ancient book of poisons for a few days.

"Nothing of consequence," Severus repeated with a smirk. Lucius glared at him.

"Nothing here either," Miss Granger said with a sigh. She closed the book she had been looking at and stood from the table. "I'm off to find something else." Lucius nodded and she walked back into the stacks.

As soon as she had disappeared around a corner, Severus cast a Muffliato around them. Lucius sighed. He should have known that Severus would take the first opportunity to question him.

"As Miss Granger no longer appears to be working on Arithmancy equations, I assume she has come to some conclusions," Severus drawled.

"She has," Lucius replied, neutral expression on his face.

"And they are?"

Lucius wanted to tell him it was none of his business, but of course, it was. Not to mention that Severus would know instantly what that meant. Lucius swallowed the urge to hex his friend.

"Your interpretation of the prophecy was the correct one," he said instead.

"Was it?" Severus asked smoothly.

"Don't be smug, Severus," Lucius replied in irritation.

"Her reaction?"

"She has agreed that it is necessary," Lucius said. Severus studied him for several moments.

"And yours?"

"I told you I would do what was required."

"Has Miss Granger discovered anything else?"

"Our odds increase with the Resistance involved," Lucius said. "The method, however, has not become clear. There is a missing variable, apparently. One neither of us has been able to identify."

"What parameters have been run?" Severus asked. Lucius relayed the methods of destruction Miss Granger had attempted, as well as the rest of her findings.

"She used a poison, specifically? Not simply a potion?" Severus questioned when Lucius had finished.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "Do you have something else in mind?"

"Perhaps," Severus said. "Although, I must do a bit more research."

"That seems to be the only thing we are doing," Lucius said with a sigh.

"Indeed," Severus said and Lucius was only a bit surprised that he had not made some remark filled with innuendo. Lucius was thankful for it all the same. For as much as they snarked at one another, Severus was tactful when required.

"Shall I request to look at the numbers?" Severus asked. "Perhaps I might find something she missed."

"Considering she ran every possible scenario multiple times, I do not know that it would change anything." Severus nodded.

"Perhaps later, after," Lucius added. Severus did not reply, but Lucius knew the other man understood what to he was referring. Miss Granger would likely be very uncomfortable if she knew that Severus understood what needed to happen. Once the deed was done, however, it would not matter as much.

"Very well," Severus said just as Miss Granger returned. Severus dropped the spell as she glanced at the two of them before returning to her table.

"I will look into what we discussed," Severus said as he stood. "Miss Granger." She tipped her head in acknowledgement of his greeting as Severus left.

"What you discussed?" she questioned once Severus was gone.

"Yes, Severus is looking into a potion, one that is not a poison."

"Oh," she replied, clearly thinking they had been discussing something else. Lucius was not about to admit they had been. She was skittish enough as it was. They both went back to their books, silence descending on the library.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the door again. She had no idea why she was so anxious about her dinner arriving. Well, that was a lie. She knew exactly why she was so anxious about it.

The day in the library had been relatively quiet. Professor Snape had returned with news of the potion, or potions, as it turned out, he had been looking into. There were a couple of possibilities, apparently, potions used in St. Mungo's that might be able to be altered to stop Voldemort's heart or cause his organs to shut down. Hermione had attempted to incorporate them into her equations, but she knew too little about them to be able to make a definitive judgement one way or the other. She had been forced to run them in their original form which wouldn't have the effects they desired, hence her inconclusive results. Professor Snape was going to continue to attempt to alter them to suit their purposes.

She and Mr. Malfoy hadn't spoken all that much, but that wasn't altogether different from any other day. Their walk back to her rooms after tea had been nothing like their walk to the library in the morning. Mr. Malfoy did not ask her any questions, for one thing. In fact, he really didn't speak at all. He seemed to be deep in thought about something and Hermione wondered if he were still dwelling on their argument.

She had thought about it throughout the day. She didn't regret anything she had said. In fact, she was rather glad she had told him how she felt, given what she had learned in return. There was even a small part of her that felt sorry for him. Having your family threatened because of a mistake you made had to eat away at you. It explained his appearance that day they'd been brought to the Manor. The man looked as if he was hanging on by a thread and it seemed he really had been.

Still, the decisions he had made on his own were what had led him to that place. She wondered if he regretted them.

There was a sharp rap on the door and she called out for him to come in. When he did, Hermione noticed the tray looked larger as it had been the night before.

"I thought I might join you again," Mr. Malfoy said.

"All right," Hermione agreed, surprised that she had consented so quickly.

Once the table was conjured and set, he beckoned her over and they sat down to eat. It was pot roast tonight, one of Hermione's favorites, and she busied herself with her food for quite some time. When she looked up, he was smirking at her.

"Enjoying your dinner?" he asked. She blushed, looking down, but a smile curving her lips.

"Yes, it's probably my favorite dish of Mrs. Weasley's," she admitted.

"It is rather good, I have to agree. Our House elves were always excellent cooks, but I think this might be better," he said. Hermione paused at his statement. He hadn't mentioned House elves since she'd been here.

"Were?" she asked. He looked up at her in confusion.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You said your House elves 'were' excellent cooks." He faltered for a moment. Clearly, he hadn't meant to say that.

"I no longer have House elves," he said.

"You freed them?" she asked in astonishment.

"No," he replied, looking up at her. "The Dark Lord killed them." Hermione gasped, her mouth dropping open in horror.

"After you were rescued by Dobby, the Dark Lord was incensed. He did not care that Dobby was no longer a Malfoy elf at the time. He ordered me to summon all of my elves and he slaughtered them."

"Oh my god," she whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth. Mr. Malfoy said nothing but took a healthy drink of his wine. He looked…upset and Hermione was surprised by this. After the way Dobby had been treated, she would have assumed that Mr. Malfoy couldn't have cared less about his elves.

"I'm, I'm sorry," she said. Mr. Malfoy nodded once but said nothing else. Hermione bit her lip before speaking again. "Dobby died helping us escape. The knife Bellatrix threw hit him just before we Disapparated." Mr. Malfoy sat in silence for a few minutes.

"At least he was able to get all of you to safety first," he finally said. Hermione didn't know how to respond. He sounded genuinely glad that they had escaped. She was sure he hadn't felt that way at the time, given the punishment they all likely suffered. She often wondered how they had survived it. It wasn't as if the Malfoys had been in good standing at the time.

They ate in silence for a time before Hermione asked the question that had been rolling around in her brain all afternoon.

"Do you regret it?" she asked. He looked at her in question. "Joining the Death Eaters?" He stared at her for a full minute before he answered.

"Yes."

"Are you saying that because you honestly regret it or because that's what you think I want to hear?" she asked.

"I am sure that it is what you want to hear, but I am being honest," he replied. She held his gaze for a few moments before she finally looked away. She wasn't sure how to deal with this new, seemingly honest, Lucius Malfoy. She had learned more about him in the last twelve hours than she had in the entire time she had been here.

* * *

Lucius went back to his food, but his appetite was gone. That was twice now she had gotten him to admit something he had no intention of admitting to anyone, let alone her. Earlier, he had put it down to the fact that they had been arguing and he had lost his temper. This time, he could not even claim that. It was rather disconcerting.

They sat in silence, Miss Granger finishing her meal while Lucius mostly just pushed his around on his plate. When she was done, she picked up the smaller tray that held the pudding and lifted the lid. She stared down at the two plates but did not move to take one.

"You do not care for treacle tart?" Lucius finally asked when she had not moved after several moments.

"I, not all that much, no," she said. She looked strangely sad and Lucius had no idea why.

"I can request something else, if you prefer," he said.

"It's not that, it's just," she replaced the lid and shook her head. She looked down at the tabletop. "It was Harry's favorite and he always loved Mrs. Weasley's. He told me it was even better than what we had at Hogwarts."

She continued to look at the table. Her hair hung down and hid her face, but after a minute, she reached up to swipe at her eyes. Lucius cursed in his head. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry," she said after she had managed to compose herself, although her eyes were still bright.

"You do not need to apologize," he replied. She looked up in surprise. "I am…sorry about what happened to Potter." She blinked once, continuing to stare at him.

"I think, well, we all know things would have been much different if Narcissa's deception had not been discovered," he continued. He held her gaze and she nodded. Then, much to his surprise, she reached over and put a hand over his. She did not say anything, simply squeezed his hand lightly before withdrawing. They stared at one another for a few moments before Lucius cleared his throat and opened the second bottle of wine, refilling both their glasses. Miss Granger smiled at him and took a sip.

"I'm sure I already know the answer to this question, but do you think I might see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny again?" she asked. "Maybe even talk to them?" Lucius sighed.

"Miss Granger," he began but she shook her head with a half-smile.

"Hermione," she said.

"Beg pardon?"

"My name is Hermione."

"I am aware."

"You can use it you know," she said. "My name." He stared at her as she took another sip of wine. "Given what we have to do, don't you think it might be prudent?"

He thought she might be just a tiny bit tipsy. She had only had two glasses but she was a slip of a thing and she had not been imbibing since she had been here at least. He doubted she had been doing much drinking while they were in hiding. Food would seem a more important commodity than alcohol for the Resistance.

"You may have a point," he said. "Hermione."

"Lucius," she replied with a smile. "You never answered my question."

"It would be dangerous," he said.

"I know," she replied with a deep sigh. "I just miss them." She twirled the stem of the wine glass between her fingers.

"Draco has been teaching Miss Weasley Occlumency," Lucius said, a bit shocked that he had shared that bit of information. Miss Gran-, _Hermione_ looked just as surprised. "If she has improved, perhaps you might see her." Salazar, he really _had_ gone soft.

However, the smile that suffused Hermione's face made him ignore his chastisement of himself. He could not help but return it.

"Thank you," she said, smile widening.

"Do not get your hopes up," he replied, feeling the need to pull things back to some semblance of normal for himself. "The last time we spoke about it she was still apparently rather abysmal."

"When Ginny sets her mind to something, she doesn't quit until she succeeds," Hermione said. Then she frowned. "Well, the Ginny I knew, anyway." Her entire mood shifted and she sat back rather dejectedly in her chair. Lucius immediately regretted his comment. He cast about for something encouraging to say, although he had little knowledge of how Miss Weasley had changed from her experience with Rodolphus.

"From what Draco has said, Miss Weasley is working very hard to master it."

Hermione, it still seemed extremely odd to think of her in less formal terms, looked up at him. She allowed a small smile but she still looked troubled. Sighing she stood from the table and walked towards the settee, taking her wine glass with her.

He watched her for a few moments before he stood as well, picking up both his glass and the bottle. He followed her to the small sitting area and watched as she kicked off her shoes and curled herself into a corner of the settee, tucking her legs under her. Lucius sat on the opposite end, setting the bottle on the side table before he turned back towards her. After a few more minutes of silence, she spoke again.

"Will you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" he replied.

"What happened to everyone else." Lucius bit back a sigh. He had actually been waiting for this question for quite some time now. He assumed as they got more comfortable with one another, she would eventually bring it up. He did not want to add to her melancholy, however.

"I think you are aware of what happened," he said, turning slightly to face her and crossing one leg over the other.

"I know generally what happened," she agreed. "But I don't know specifically. Except for the Weasleys."

"I am afraid that I do not know your classmates well enough to recount to you where they ended up."

"Maybe not all of them," she replied. "But you know some."

Lucius studied her face as she took another drink from her glass. When she realized it was almost empty, she held it out to him. He hesitated for a moment before he obliged her and refilled it.

"Is there someone in particular you are inquiring about?" he finally said, still not thinking this was a very good idea.

"Neville," she immediately replied.

"Azkaban." Lucius watched her face twist in pain.

"I suppose I should have expected that. He killed the snake." She took a breath and looked at Lucius. "Luna."

Lucius hesitated. He had no intention of giving Hermione any details of Miss Lovegood's current condition. It would only make her more upset than she already was.

"Miss Lovegood was taken by Thaddeus Nott," Lucius said. Hermione frowned, her brow creased in thought.

"Is that Theo Nott's father?"

"Yes," Lucius replied. "He was killed two months ago. Miss Lovegood remains with the younger Mr. Nott." Lucius could see Hermione visibly relax at this news. He wondered why.

"Theo won't hurt her," Hermione said.

"And you know this because?"

"He's not that kind of person," she said with a shrug. "Besides, he fancied her most of sixth year." Lucius was a bit taken aback. Hermione must have seen the expression on his face because she smiled. "I saw them in the library together quite often. It was rather obvious."

"Draco assures me she is doing well," Lucius said.

"That's right, he and Theo were friends," Hermione said with a nod. She bit her lip and looked up at Lucius. "I know that Professor Flitwick was killed." She pulled in a breath at this. "But what about the rest of the professors?"

"The majority are in Azkaban," Lucius replied. "With the exception of Trelawney, of course, and Slughorn. No one is aware what happened to him."

"He's with the Resistance," Hermione said. Lucius was surprised at this. Draco hadn't mentioned him when he had seen who she was with before he brought her here.

"He was with you?"

"No," Hermione replied. "He was with Charlie's group." Lucius wondered if she would have been as loose with her tongue if she hadn't been drinking.

"There are two groups?" She seemed to realize what she had said.

"I'm not sure how many there are," she said evasively. Lucius stared at her until she sighed. "There are two groups that I know of. Although, they might be one group now. When Draco found me, we were on our way to Charlie's camp. Ours had been compromised."

"How many in each?"

"Why are you asking me this?" she asked suspiciously. Lucius paused. While she knew Draco agreed with their plan, she did not know he had been passing information to the Resistance. It would likely only help cement her trust in them if she knew, but for some reason, Lucius was having a hard time telling her. The more people that knew, the more likely it was to be discovered.

But she did not see anyone outside of the three of them and even if there came a time when Lucius allowed her to speak to Miss Weasley, it was likely the younger woman already knew, given her relationship with Draco. If he wanted information, he was going to have to give some of his own.

"Draco has been passing information to the Resistance for months," Lucius said. Hermione stared at him, her mouth falling open. "And given we will need the Resistance when we go after the Dark Lord, it would be sensible to have all the information about their numbers."

"Hermione?" he prodded when she hadn't spoken for several moments. She shook her head as if clearing it.

"Sorry, I just," she paused again. " _Months_?"

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"Since before I got here?"

"Well before," Lucius replied, taking a large gulp of his wine as he contemplated yet again, the danger his son continued to put himself in.

"I just, I'm surprised," she admitted.

"We did tell you that we wanted to destroy the Dark Lord," Lucius reminded her.

"Yes, but I didn't expect you had already started. I thought it was all motivated by the prophecy."

"The numbers?" he said.

"Right. Well, we had seven, but two were underage and one was Madame Pomfrey. None of them are duelers." Lucius frowned.

"Draco said there were seven not including Shacklebolt."

"Charlie Weasley and Kingsley weren't with the rest of us when we heard the Snatchers, they had gone ahead to scout the village we were planning on travelling through. Oliver Wood had been with Charlie's group."

"How many with Weasley?"

"I'm not sure, exactly," she replied lips pursed. "Besides the professor, I know there were some parents of students. Charlie said there were others too, but no one I would know."

"Are there other groups?"

"Not that I know of, but that doesn't mean there aren't. Hagrid and his brother are in hiding somewhere too." Lucius' brow furrowed.

"I was unaware that Hagrid had a brother."

"Well, half- brother," she said, then smirked. "He's a giant." Had Lucius been drinking at that moment, he would have choked.

"The Resistance has a _giant_ on their side?" She nodded and a grinned widely. Lucius shook his head, unable to quite wrap his mind around that. He doubted the Dark Lord would be able to recall the giants that had fought for them at the Battle of Hogwarts. Lucius actually had no idea what had even happened to them.

"I must say the Resistance does not fail to surprise," Lucius drawled, taking another sip of wine. She laughed and rose from her seat, walking around him to get to the wine. She filled her glass once more, although Lucius thought she had had quite enough. The look on her face told him that was precisely why she had not asked him to fill her glass.

She walked back to her seat and resumed her previous position. After a few minutes, the smile slipped from Hermione's face.

"There used to be so many more of us." That somber thought sat between them for a few moments. When she looked up at him, her eyes were bright. "What about the rest of the students?" Lucius sighed.

"As I said, I do not know many individual names. All of the young women and some of the young men were taken by Death Eaters. The rest were sent to Azkaban."

Hermione blinked a few times, but Lucius could tell that she was on the verge of tears once again. The wine was definitely affecting her and he was a bit surprised to see that she had almost finished the fourth glass. She looked down at her lap for a few minutes before she looked up at him.

"And will they," she paused and took in a shuddering breath. "Will they all go through what Ginny did?"

Lucius did not want to answer. He did not want to confirm the horrors she was likely imagining in her mind. Not all of his brethren were as sadistic as Rodolphus and there were a few that likely would use their prizes as nothing more than House elves, but not enough.

"Not all of them," he finally replied. "But some, yes."

She pulled in another breath and nodded. There were tears sparkling in her eyes and one ran down her cheek. Lucius felt the urge to wipe it away with his thumb but restrained himself. He was about to offer her his handkerchief when he realized she had left it at the table. He drew his wand to conjure another when she set her wine glass on the table and then looked at him.

She raised her hands to her chest and began to unbutton her robes. She continued to stare at him as she slipped one button, and then two, from their holes. Lucius was frozen in his seat for several seconds.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

"I think you're aware," she replied, echoing his words from the night before.

"Miss Granger," he began but she shook her head at him. "Hermione. Stop."

"Why?" she replied. "We both know this has to happen." The tears were still running from her eyes, but there was a look of determination on her face.

"Not now," he said.

"You were ready to do this last night," she reminded him. She unbuttoned another button and he could see the edge of her bra.

"You have been drinking," he said. "And you are upset."

"So what? This has to happen sometime. It might as well be now." She reached for a fourth button and Lucius leaned forward to grasp her wrists.

"Not like this."

"People are suffering! Going through horrific things! If I can stop this, then I _have_ to!"

"Not like this," he said again. She stared at him for a few moments and then burst into tears. Lucius slid closer to her and gathered her into his arms. She sobbed into his chest as he held her. He should have known better than to give in to her questions.

He ran a hand soothingly up and down her back as she continued to cry. Unlike the other times she had broken down in front of him, he did not feel the least bit uncomfortable. She gripped his robes tightly in one fist, her head against his shoulder. Her hair was tickling his nose, but he ignored it, continuing to try and calm her.

It took some time, but her sobs finally dissipated to be replaced by hitching breaths. Lucius did not stop the movement of his hand on her back and eventually she had calmed completely, relaxing into him and tucking her head under his chin. It was odd, really, that neither of them made any move to separate from the other. He would have expected her pull away, trying to hide her embarrassment as soon as she had some semblance of control, but she remained where she was. Lucius found that he had no real desire to push her away either.

After another fifteen minutes had passed, he leaned back slightly to look down at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and even. He realized she had fallen asleep. Not a surprise given the late nights she had been keeping and the emotional distress of the last few days. Not to mention the amount of wine she had consumed.

Instead of immediately extricating himself from the situation, Lucius remained where he was, idly rubbing her back and resting his chin on the top of her head. After another few minutes, he carefully maneuvered her until he had gotten one arm under her knees, the other around her back. He stood and she stirred but relaxed back against him a moment later. Lucius carried her to her bed and pulled back the blankets with a wave of his hand. He settled her into her bed, pulling up the blankets over her. One hand brushed the curls out of her face and then squeezed her shoulder gently.

Turning, he waved his wand to gather up the dishes onto the tray and then banished everything to the kitchens. When he reached the door, he looked back at Hermione sleeping peacefully before he extinguished the lamps and left the room.

* * *

Hermione woke with a fuzzy mouth and a headache. She sighed into her pillow and opened her eyes, blinking at the just dawning morning. She rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling, realizing she had no idea how she had gotten into bed. She probably shouldn't have had that fourth glass of wine, maybe not even the third.

After a few minutes, she sat bolt upright in bed, mouth dropping open in horror even as she groaned at the pain in her head. She looked down at herself and saw that she was still in her robes from the day before. That made her feel a bit better, but the top three buttons were undone. Hermione stared at them as the events from the night before began to come back to her.

Merlin, she had practically jumped Mr. Mal-, Lucius and then sobbed all over him for who knew how long. He must have been the one to put her to bed. She brought her hands to her bright red cheeks and could feel the heat coming off them. She was mortified.

Burying her face in her hands, Hermione tried to recount the sequence of events. They had talked about Neville and Luna and Hagrid and Grawp. And then they'd talked about the rest, the ones that had been taken by Death Eaters. After he'd stopped her from trying to take off her clothes, Hermione had burst into tears and Lucius had held her while she cried. She must have fallen asleep or something because she couldn't remember anything else.

Giving a deep sigh, Hermione lay back down in her bed, staring up at the ceiling again. She had to admit, he had been rather comforting. She couldn't believe she was thinking that, but there it was. He hadn't shied away from trying to calm her and even when she had composed herself to some extent, he had continued to hold her. She wondered how long they had sat there before she fell asleep.

He had stopped her too, when she'd tried, well, when she'd tried. That had surprised her a bit if she were honest. Hermione did not think that he would take her, or any other woman for that matter, against her will. But she had been willing last night. Determined, actually. And he had still stopped her. She understood his reasons and agreed with them, but she was a bit surprised he hadn't just taken what she was offering.

Or perhaps he was not as agreeable as he had said and was just using her state as an excuse to postpone things as long as possible. He could have simply been bluffing the other evening, knowing that Hermione wasn't ready to follow through with things. Something told her that wasn't it though. Perhaps Lucius Malfoy was just more of a gentleman than she had thought. A small smile played about her lips at the thought.

She lay in bed for a few more minutes before she dragged herself to the bathroom. She really needed a pain potion for her headache, but she would have to make do with a shower and cleaning her teeth. She could ask for one when Lucius brought her breakfast.

* * *

Lucius hesitated outside Hermione's room. It seemed he had been doing much of that lately. He wondered if she recalled the events of last night. A part of him hoped that she did not, simply for her own piece of mind. He was sure she was going to be embarrassed when she realized what had happened.

Not that she should be. Lucius had not really minded, much to his own surprise. He knew he had made the right choice stopping her advances. Regardless of the fact that they would both likely be uncomfortable when they finally did follow through, he did not want her to doubly regret things because she had been emotional and had had too much to drink. They had enough to deal with as it was, they did not need shame and humiliation added to the mix.

He rapped lightly on the door. If she were still asleep, he would simply leave and return later. But she bade him entry.

Lucius opened the door and stepped inside. Hermione was seated on the settee, ready for the day as usual. She looked up at him and immediately blushed crimson. He chose to ignore it and delivered her breakfast tray instead.

"There is a pain potion as well," he said, pointing to the vial next to her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, thank you," she said, picking it up immediately and drinking the contents. A satisfied sigh left her as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Enjoy your breakfast. I shall collect you in a bit."

"Mr. Mal-, erm, Lucius," she said before he had reached the door. He stopped and turned to face her.

"I wanted to thank you," she said, cheeks blooming anew. "For…stopping me last night and taking care of me. I'm sorry that I made a fool of myself."

"No apology is necessary," he replied. "Our conversation was…troubling." She nodded.

"Thank you anyway," she said softly, giving him a small smile.

"You are welcome," he replied, returning it with a smile of his own. They looked at one another for a few moments before she began to busy herself with her tray. Lucius watched her for a few seconds, then turned and left the room. He walked down the corridor, making his way to his study, lips quirked at the corners.

* * *

Hermione was absorbed in her reading when Draco strode into the library. He looked agitated and maybe even a bit angry. He took no notice of Hermione as he strode to his father's chair.

"It's tomorrow," he said. Lucius glanced her way for a moment before looking back at his son.

"What are you referring to?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Draco said.

"Draco, I do not think," Lucius began but Draco shook his head.

"What does it matter if she knows? It's not like she can tell anyone."

"Know what?" Hermione asked in confusion, looking between the two men.

"They're trying to lure the Resistance out by-" Draco began, but he was cut off by Lucius.

"Draco!" Lucius said forcefully. "This is not the place." He looked to Hermione again but instead of looking angry that Draco was giving away information, Lucius looked concerned. Hermione knew this had everything to do with her break-down last night. But she wanted, no _needed_ to know what was going on.

"What's happening?" she asked. Draco looked at his father.

"She could help," Draco said.

"How?" replied Lucius.

"She knows them, maybe there's something she could say that would convince them."

"You are certain they plan to attempt a rescue?" Lucius asked.

"No, but if I can send another message maybe they'll be convinced," Draco said.

"Excuse me, but _what_ are you talking about?" Hermione demanded. Draco and Lucius stared at one another for another few seconds before Lucius sighed and waved a hand in defeat.

"There is a plan to try and lure out the Resistance by making them think that McGonagall escaped from Azkaban," Draco said.

"How would she," Hermione paused and blew out a breath. "She's an animagus." Draco nodded.

"I've sent a note already telling them that it's a trick, but I don't know if that will stop them."

"They might look for her anyway, just to be sure," Hermione said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Draco replied.

"But how will they know where she is?" Hermione asked. "And why would she just escape now? She's been there for months."

"All questions I would assume the Resistance would ask?" Lucius said.

"Yes," she replied. "They will definitely be skeptical. Kingsley especially."

"The information that has been funneled to them so far is that she has been spotted in various areas in Northern England and Southern Scotland." Hermione frowned. That was nowhere near where Charlie's camp was. Of course, she didn't know exactly _where_ Charlie's camp was, but she knew the general direction they were travelling. And she didn't know if they were still there, they could have moved on by now.

"It would take them weeks to get that far," she said.

"Yaxley is hoping they'll just Apparate."

"And give away their location?" Hermione said. "Does he really think the Resistance is that stupid? If they _were_ going to try and go after Professor McGonagall, they would find a magical area they could Apparate from. Wait, Yaxley?"

"He's in charge of this little enterprise," Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"The Resistance isn't just going to run in and try to rescue her anyway. They would suspect it was a trap, even if you hadn't told them that it was. If they go, they'll be extremely careful."

"But they can't use magic," Draco pointed out. "Not if they don't want to give away that they are there. They can't Disillusion themselves or anything like that." Hermione pursed her lips in thought.

"With no specific location, I don't know that they would try it," she said. "I mean, of course everyone would want to, it's Professor McGonagall, but she would be the first person to tell them they were idiots for attempting it." Draco snorted and Lucius smiled faintly.

"You are correct about that," Lucius said and Hermione smiled at him.

"They would have no idea where exactly to go and there's too much ground to cover. They would have to take too many people and Kingsley hates plans like that. Especially since they've no way to communicate with one another." Draco nodded.

"That's why after a couple of days with no apparent movement, Yaxley decided to narrow things down," Draco said. "He's sent in information today that pinpoints a specific small town. He plans to say she's been hurt and is being taken care of by the local Muggle Healer."

"Doctor," Hermione said absently.

"What?" Draco asked.

"A Muggle healer is called a doctor."

"Whatever," Draco said dismissively. "If they had specifics would they try it?" Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"Maybe," she said. "But I still think they would expect a trap. They certainly wouldn't just go rushing into this doctor's office or anything."

"We've all been put on alert," Draco said.

"All of you?" Lucius asked in surprise. Surely, Yaxley didn't need the whole of the Death Eaters to take down the few Resistance members that might make the journey.

"Most of us, yes," Draco said. "Yaxley isn't taking any chances that they'll escape."

"So, his plan is to what, surround the town or something?" Hermione asked.

"Basically, yes."

"But the entire Resistance won't be there," Hermione said. "They would only bring a few people."

"Yaxley's hope is that he'll get all the leaders. If he does, then he thinks the Resistance will just fall apart." Hermione was already shaking her head before he'd even finished speaking.

"They won't do that," she said. "Either Kingsley or Charlie will go with a small team. The rest will stay behind so if something _did_ happen, the Resistance would still carry on. Besides, there are plenty of people that could take over leadership. It's not a dictatorship, everyone contributes and discusses the merits and risks of plans."

"Yes, well, that's why there's a secondary plan," Draco continued. Both Hermione and Lucius looked at him quizzically. "Polyjuice."

"They would suspect Polyjuice," she said. "They wouldn't take her to their camp until they were sure there had been time for Polyjuice to wear off."

"Not if they were Imperiused," Draco said.

"Kingsley can throw off the Imperius," Hermione said. "So can a few others."

"But not everyone can?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione admitted.

"It only takes one, Granger," Draco said. "He or she would just be told to kill the others and get back to the camp anyway. And then Yaxley would know exactly where they are." They all fell silent for a few minutes. It was a decent plan, all things considered. Hermione would hope that Kingsley and the others wouldn't fall for it, but it would be a huge morale booster to everyone if they did manage to rescue Professor McGonagall.

"What do you propose?" Lucius finally asked.

"I need to send another message," Draco replied. "To make sure they don't go. Actually, maybe Granger should write it."

"If I do, they'll know that I'm in contact with someone from your side," Hermione replied. "There's no other way I could get that information."

"They won't know who gave it to you," Draco said.

"No," Hermione agreed. "But knowing Ron, he'll likely start trying to narrow it down." Draco snorted.

"Do you think honestly think the Weasel will suspect _me_? He thinks I'm scum."

That much was true. Ron made no secret about his hatred of Draco. Or the entire Malfoy family for that matter. But he also knew what Harry had said when Draco had been supposed to kill Dumbledore.

"Even if Mr. Weasley thought that Draco might be a possibility, surely the thought of me being involved would never cross his mind," Lucius said. "I do not think we need to worry about an ill-advised rescue attempt. At least not here."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said. Ron would never, ever think that Lucius might have switched sides. Neither would the rest of the Resistance for that matter. "I'll write the letter."

* * *

Hermione stood at the window, staring out across the grounds. She wished she knew for certain if the Resistance had gotten her letter and if it had convinced them. Draco hadn't come back to the library after he had left to deliver the note. He likely had been called for further instructions about the mission the next day, but Hermione was still worried.

While what she had said about the Resistance was true, that anyone could step in and lead, it would still be a devastating blow to lose more people. Hermione had no idea if they had lost or gained anyone since she'd come to the Manor. She didn't think anyone had been killed, she had asked Lucius about it the other day and he said that Draco reported things had been relatively quiet lately. But still, sometimes people just left, no longer able to deal with the hardships of their situation.

There was a knock on her door and she called absently for Lucius to come in. She turned as he entered, seeing that he planned to join her again by the size of the tray.

"Draco isn't back?" she asked. Had he been, she assumed that Lucius would have eaten in the dining room with him. She was fairly certain that Draco did not know about their decision with the prophecy yet.

"He was for a short time," Lucius replied. "He had to return to Yaxley, however. Apparently, they are beginning the surveillance tonight."

"The note?"

"It was delivered." Hermione nodded, glad, at least, that there was a chance. She would not relax completely until Draco returned with news that the Resistance hadn't shown.

"Do you care for company?" Lucius asked, the large tray still hovering next to him.

"If you like," she replied. The table and chairs were conjured once more and the food distributed between the two of them. They ate mostly in silence. Hermione accepted the glass of wine Lucius offered, but declined a refill.

"Do you think it will work?" she asked when they had finished. He raised a brow.

"You know your people better than I."

"I know, it's just," she sighed, "too many of them are bloody Gryffindors." Lucius snorted and she gave him a wry smile. "And yes, I know that's rich coming from me."

"On the contrary, Hermione, you are one of the more sensible Gryffindors I have met." A smirk played about his lips and she couldn't help but smile again.

"Let's just hope that they listen to me," she sighed again. "I'm afraid they'll think I've been coerced or Imperiused to write it."

"Did you not include a personal anecdote as you did with the previous letter?"

"Yes, but like Professor Snape said, that could have been pulled from my mind with Legilimency."

"Well, perhaps because they received warnings from both Draco and you, they will take heed of them."

"I hope so," she said, looking down at the table. She hated not being able to go there and convince them in person. Of course, even if the Malfoys had agreed, none of them had any idea where the Resistance was, so it was a moot point anyway.

She sighed again, putting her chin in her hand. She was seated facing the window and so she stared out into the night contemplated what her friends' reactions might be when the letter was received. After a few moments, she felt Lucius cover her free hand with his own. She looked over at him and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Worrying will not change the outcome," he said.

"I know," she replied, blowing out a breath. He did not remove his hand from hers but gave it a squeeze instead. Hermione found herself grateful for his company. She was sure she would be pacing the floors otherwise.

She stood, catching his confused gaze as she took a few steps towards him.

"Thank you for sitting with me," she said, then gathered her courage, leaned down, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy! I'm sure you all want to throw things at me right now! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	21. Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early, as I will be busy cooking tomorrow for Thanksgiving. Albeit a much smaller one than usual, just our immediate family this year, but we'll enjoy it all the same. Happy Thanksgiving to my US readers! Hope everyone is being safe and staying healthy. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lucius' eyes widened when she leaned in, closing as she pressed the gentle kiss against his mouth. When she pulled away, he stared up at her. She waited, watching him for his reaction. When none came, she took a step back, but he stopped her by grasping her wrist.

"You are certain this is what you want?" he said.

"No," she replied honestly. "But it's what I need to do." It was a fair enough assessment of their situation, but it still felt like coercion. Not on his part, they were both being forced into this, but he couldn't help but feel a bit like he did not have her consent. Her actions said otherwise, as did her words, but it was a difficult leap for him to make.

"You are not just using this as a distraction from the events at hand?" he said, hand still holding her wrist.

"And if I am?" she returned. If she were, he could not fault her. He was in need of distraction himself given Draco's part in whatever was happening to the north. Instead of answering her, he stood from his chair, only inches between them. Neither of them spoke, they simply stared at one another for a few moments.

"I need to know," he said and paused. "I need to be sure that you-" but she interrupted him, turning her wrist, so their hands were clasped instead.

"I'm saying yes," she said. He gave a single nod of acknowledgement and then lowered his head. He paused just before he reached her mouth and she closed the distance, lips meeting his.

They stood rigidly at first, until Lucius felt her relax slightly. His hand left hers and came to settle on the side of her neck, the other grasping her hip. Her arms wound around his neck and he concentrated on the feel of her mouth on his. When she relaxed further, leaning into him, he deepened the kiss, the hand on her neck sliding into her hair.

When he finally pulled away, he looked down at her, her face flushed and her lips slightly parted. She only gave him a moment of respite before she rose up on her toes and pulled him back to her. Lucius had no idea how many men she had kissed previously, but he had no complaints about her technique.

He did not know how long they stood there, but eventually she pulled away from him. He thought she might have changed her mind except she took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. She stopped next to it and turned back to him. When he didn't move, she raised her hands to her robes and began to unbutton them.

"Wait," he said when he saw her hands trembling. She did as he bid and he took both her hands in his. He ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands and she let out a shuddering breath.

"We do not have to," he said.

"It won't get easier by putting it off," she replied.

"Perhaps not, but I do not wish to frighten you."

"I'm not scared," she said immediately and he believed her. "Just nervous I suppose." Well that was understandable, but he wished to know what, specifically, she was nervous about. He gave her a questioning look. She blushed and looked at her feet. Oh gods, had she lied about being experienced?

"Hermione, have you-" he began but she cut him off with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, I've done this before," she said in exasperation. "I've already told you that."

"Then what-"

"I don't want to talk anymore," she said. "I've said yes." She leaned up and kissed him again, more forcefully this time as if to prove a point.

"I only wish you to be certain," he said when they broke the kiss.

"Lucius?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Stop talking." She kissed him once more and this time, Lucius listened to her and returned it.

He tried to turn off his brain and concentrate on what was happening, but it was difficult. He had obviously not been with a woman since Narcissa's death and no one _but_ her for over twenty years. He was just as nervous but for different reasons.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt small hands working the buttons on his robes. He looked down at the woman in front of him and she glanced up at him, giving him a tiny smile before she went back to his buttons. Lucius allowed her to part his robes and push them off his shoulders. It seemed to be helping her nervousness to focus on disrobing him rather than herself. His waistcoat joined his robes and she went to work on his shirt and he simply watched her, removing his cuff links himself and setting them on the bedside table.

She made no attempt to remove his shirt once it was unbuttoned, even after he had pulled it from his trousers. She seemed mesmerized by the strip of skin she could see between the gaping sides of his shirt. He finally put a finger under her chin and raised her head so he could look at her. His brow rose in question again, willing to stop if she had changed her mind. Instead of answering, she pushed his shirt open and he helped her remove it.

She stared at his chest for what felt like an age. Eventually, he tipped her head up and kissed her again which seemed to relax her. He felt her hands slide up his chest and he hissed in a breath as her arms locked behind his neck once more. He could feel his arousal growing as she pressed herself tightly against him.

Lucius summoned his wand and cast a contraception charm. She looked up at him and gave a small nod so he lifted her up and placed her on the bed, joining her shortly after. Her nervousness appeared to have been quelled, as she participated enthusiastically in his kisses. It wasn't until he pushed her robes off one shoulder that it reappeared. He paused again, looking down at her before she quickly undid the rest of her buttons and pushed them off her shoulders herself.

Their movements became quicker then and Lucius was a bit surprised to find them bare a short time later. He looked to slow things, to make sure she was agreeable with all of this, touching her softly while watching her face. She did not seem to want to prolong the experience. He wondered, for a brief moment, if she were trying to get things over with as quickly as possible. Or maybe that was what she had expected would happen. That thought flew from his head, however, when she wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him forward.

Lucius, however, did not comply immediately. He had to be sure she was ready and his fingers travelled downward, her breath hitching as he touched her. Her eyes fell shut and after a few minutes of preparation he slid into her with a groan. She made a mewling noise and gripped his shoulders tightly. He waited to be sure she had adjusted, but when she bucked her hips he began to move.

She was urging him on and he was quite sure now that she was trying to bring things to their end as soon as she could. Lucius had never been accused of being selfish in the bedroom, however, and he was not about to start now. Reaching a hand between them, he kissed her and made sure that she had reached her completion before he chased his. She shattered with a sharp cry and Lucius did not take long to follow. He dropped his head to her shoulder for a moment, attempting to catch his breath.

And then he withdrew, rolling to the side and trying to recover. Hermione sat up after a few minutes and pulled her robes from the floor, holding them against her chest. He could see that her cheeks were flushed, from their activities or embarrassment, he was not sure. He ran a hand down her arm, covering her hand where it rested on the bed and she turned redder. Lucius sat up and found his trousers, slipping into them.

She seemed marginally less self-conscious at this action, but she was still clutching her robes tightly and attempting to wrap them around herself. He summoned his wand and then cast a cleansing charm on them both, as well as the bed. She blushed again. Lucius rose from the bed, keeping his back to her, and walked towards the bathroom. When he reached the door, he summoned the rest of his clothing and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and allowing her some privacy.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment. It was clear that she was regretting what had happened. Knowing that one had to do something and actually feeling good about it afterward were two different things. Lucius himself felt like a lecher. He knew she had given her consent, but she was still coerced, even if it had not been by him.

He sighed and splashed water on his face. There was nothing for it now, the deed was done. He could only hope that things would not become too awkward and unbearable between them.

* * *

Hermione dressed as quickly as she could, not knowing how long Lucius would take. Her cheeks seemed to be permanently heated from what had just transpired. She had actually been a bit surprised at how easily things had gone. She had expected it to be awkward and uncomfortable, mentally anyway, if not physically. Her first few times with Ron certainly had been. Of course, she and Ron had been inexperienced and Lucius most certainly was not.

Hermione blushed harder. She hadn't expected to, well, she hadn't expected _that_ to happen. Ron had only managed it twice. And she couldn't deny that she had thought Lucius would just try to get things over with as quickly as possible, with no real thought to her. It wasn't as if they were dating or something. It was just for the prophecy, there was no need for them both to be satisfied. But she had been, most thoroughly.

Her body tingled at the thought and she scrubbed her hands down her cheeks to try and keep the redness from her face. Merlin, she wished she would stop doing that.

Once she was dressed, she attempted to comb her fingers through her curls to get them back into some semblance of order. She gave it up as a bad job, however, and just gathered them into a knot at the base of her skull.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hermione froze. Lucius stepped out, fully dressed and looking as perfectly coiffed as he had when he arrived earlier. She held back a noise of irritation. If she'd had her wand, she would have looked much more presentable too.

They stared at one another until Hermione looked away, feeling the telltale heat in her face. She swore in her head.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. There was an awkward silence. She finally looked up at him. "No great epiphany then?" His brow furrowed in confusion. "You didn't have some vision of insight into You-Know-Who's demise?"

"Unfortunately, no," he said, lips quirking into a tiny smile.

"Me either," she said.

"Perhaps something will come to one of us in time."

"Perhaps," she replied. Another awkward silence descended upon them. Hermione fidgeted, crossing her arms over her chest, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"I shall let you rest," he finally said and moved to the table he had conjured, sending the tray to the kitchens. He paused before vanishing the furniture. Hermione almost told him to leave it if he was going to start dining with her regularly but stopped herself at the last moment. Now that they had followed through, she doubted he would be eating with her again.

"Do you think there will be any news tonight?" she asked just as he reached the door.

"No," he replied. "I am sure that Draco will not return until tomorrow."

"If you do hear something," she began, biting her lip when he nodded at her.

"I will be sure to inform you."

"Thank you."

"Sleep well," he said and then he was gone. Hermione let go a large sigh, eyes roving the room until they stopped on her rumpled bed. Her face reddened and she huffed in frustration as she strode into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Lucius sat in his study, glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. Hermione's question reverberated in his head. _'You didn't have some vision of insight into You-Know-Who's demise?'_

He had not. He had not expected to, not really. He did not think that she had either. But there was likely a small piece of each of them that had hoped for it, however ludicrous it seemed.

He rested his head against the back of the chair and looked up at the ceiling. Things had gone…better than he had expected. The aftermath had been distinctly uncomfortable but the act itself had been, well. She had been more responsive than he had imagined, although he could tell that she had been surprised he had thought of her pleasure before his own. He had no idea whom she had been with previously, but they obviously had not done things properly.

Lucius shifted in his chair as he relived their encounter in his mind. He took a large gulp of his drink, trying to force his thoughts to other things. It was not something that would likely be repeated. His brow furrowed. What was he thinking? Of course, it would not be repeated. They had done it out of duty to the prophecy, not because they wanted to. It remained to be seen how this would affect things in their search.

He thought about how he had hesitated before he vanished the table and chairs in her room. He had thought about just leaving them but realized there would be little reason for him to continue to join her for meals. She ate lunch and had tea in the library already, the dinners had simply been a way to get them more comfortable with one another without interruption. While they were alone at times in the library, there had always been the possibility that either Draco or Severus would come in.

Lucius swallowed the rest of the contents of his glass and attempted to put Hermione from his mind. Miss Granger. He should start thinking of her as Miss Granger again. It was better if they did not remain so casual with one another. He had agreed with Her-, _Miss Granger's_ initial idea that they should be on more intimate terms given what they had to do. Now that they had, however, there was no further reason for it.

He reasoned it would make it easier for her as well. She had obviously been extremely uncomfortable afterwards; the continuous blushing was proof of that. If they could return to being simply allies, it would be better for everyone involved. Draco need never know what had transpired and although Severus was aware, he would understand.

Yes, this was the best way to go about things. Lucius did not even feel the need to make her aware of what he was thinking. She was an intelligent woman. When he changed the way he addressed her, she would be relieved and understand what he was doing and why.

* * *

Hermione was still pacing. She hadn't slept well the night before and had been up with the sun. What had happened with Lucius was still on her mind, of course, but mostly, she was worried about her friends. She wanted to believe that they would take her note at face value and not attempt a rescue, but there was a part of her that was worried they would go anyway, just to be sure. They might not send as many people as they had planned to, but even one more person captured or killed was too many.

She wished, more than anything, that she could just hear back from them. Not just about this situation, but she wanted to know they were all right, that they were still determined to bring Voldemort down. She needed them to still have hope. She thought that a second message from her might have that effect. At least they knew she was still alive.

Last night, even though she knew it was ridiculous, there had been a tiny piece of her that was hoping there would be some mental clarity or something about the whole Voldemort situation. It was stupid, she knew that. They had sex, something billions of people did every day. It was never going to lead to some epiphany. She knew that she honestly did. But there had still been that tiny voice that said maybe, just maybe that because of the prophecy, they would. At least now they knew for sure.

Of course, it wasn't an experience that was going to be repeated. They had fulfilled that requirement of the prophecy and of her Arithmancy equations. There was no reason for them to do it again. Not that she wanted to. Of course, she didn't. She was certain that Lucius didn't want to either. It had been a one-off, something they had both known going in. And it was what they both wanted.

Hermione wasn't going to think about that anymore. It made no sense to. Now, they just had to move on and continue as they had been. They would find something; she knew they would.

The knock on her door made her jump. She glanced out the window, realizing it was later than she thought. She called for Lucius to come in.

"Have you heard anything?" Hermione asked as soon as he walked into her room with her breakfast tray.

"No," he replied. "But I had not expected to. Draco assumes they will be there the entire day." She nodded with a sigh as Lucius settled the tray on the table. She still had a bit of an issue meeting his eyes, but the blushing seemed to have calmed down somewhat, thank Merlin.

He stood there for a second, looking at her. When she met his eyes, he looked away and she felt the stupid blush stain her cheeks again. She ducked her head and moved to the settee, busying herself with her breakfast. He stayed standing where he was, but she didn't look at him again.

"I will return to collect you for the library in an hour, Miss Granger," he said and Hermione froze.

"All right," she managed and he quickly left the room. She looked at the closed door for quite some time. He was calling her Miss Granger again, not Hermione. It could have been a slip, but given the context of the sentence, she didn't think so. He hadn't really needed to address her at all. They had been the only two in the room. While he had continued to call her Miss Granger in front of Draco and Professor Snape while they were in the library, he always used her first name when they were alone, regardless of where they were. But today, he'd deliberately used her name when he hadn't needed to and they were most definitely alone.

It made sense. They no longer needed to be intimate and it was probably better that they reestablish their more formal relationship. They had been working together just fine this last week without using each other's first names. It was not a big deal.

Hermione took a bite of her eggs, ignoring the pang in her chest when she thought of calling him Mr. Malfoy again.

* * *

Lucius' eyes flicked to Miss Granger once again. He had been doing this all morning. She was staring at seemingly nothing, chin in her hand. He had caught her doing this several times. She had opened multiple books over the course of the morning. He doubted she had taken in any information at all.

He was no better. He had been reading the same paragraph in the same book continually for the last hour. He always worried about Draco when he was on a mission, but he was generally able to distract himself with their research or other estate matters that had to be dealt with. Today, for some reason, he could not.

He was quite sure that it had more to do with what Miss Granger's reaction would be if the Resistance did not heed their warnings, than Draco's safety. He was worried about his son, of course, but he did not think that Miss Granger could take much more distress and grief.

It had made her more determined, that much was clear from the amount of time she poured into her Arithmancy equations, as well as their interaction the previous evening. But if she lost anyone else, it might just devastate her.

He had seen her reaction this morning when he used her surname. The way she had stopped in the middle of what she had been doing and the beat of time before she answered him. She had clearly been surprised. But she must have recovered as she had been calling him Mr. Malfoy the few times they had spoken today. He was glad that she understood and obviously agreed with his reasoning. It would make things easier for both of them.

* * *

By teatime, they still hadn't heard from Draco. Hermione had gotten nothing done. No matter what book she attempted to read, the words began to swim in front of her after only a few minutes. She constantly found herself staring off into space.

Lucius, she continued calling him that in her head, had appeared to have been reading the same book for hours. He hadn't gone to get a new one, at any rate. Hermione wondered if he were having the same problem she was. They hadn't spoken much, so she wouldn't know. She almost wished for one of the arguments they used to have just to give her something else to think about.

Professor Snape had joined them shortly after lunch. Hermione had been glad for his presence as it had given her something else to focus on besides thinking about her friends or thinking about the night before. The professor, however, seemed not to be interested in any discussion about what he was reading. And since Hermione couldn't focus on anything long enough to even form an opinion, she had nothing to pose to him either. He and Lucius had a whispered conversation at one point, but their voices had been too low for Hermione to make out any of the words.

Sighing, she doodled idly on the parchment in front of her. She had thought about just asking Lucius to take her back to her room but she couldn't stand the thought of being by herself and possibly missing Draco's return. She knew that someone, either Draco or Lucius, would come and let her know what happened, but the idea of being trapped in her room with only her thoughts stopped her. She could try to take a nap, she definitely had not gotten enough sleep the night before, but Hermione knew she would just toss and turn and be unable to settle. Either that or she would have nightmares about what might be happening even as she sat here.

"Miss Granger," Lucius said and Hermione turned her head to look at him. He was handing her a cup of tea. She hadn't even noticed him leave to fetch the tea things.

"Thank you," she replied as she took the cup.

"Would you care for a scone?"

"I'm not hungry, thank you." Her stomach was so in knots, she knew she couldn't stomach anything but the tea. His brow furrowed at her. She hadn't eaten much at lunch either, simply picked at a few things and used her fork to push the rest around on her plate. He had noticed, obviously. Still, he didn't question her, simply went back to his own seat and picked up his own cup of tea.

"How long will he make them wait?" she asked.

"For the Resistance to arrive?" Lucius clarified. Hermione nodded.

"It depends if Yaxley is completely independent in this or if he is being directed by the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord is running things, he will likely lose patience by nightfall. He will insist on another strategy," Lucius said and Professor Snape nodded in agreement.

"If Yaxley is on his own, however, it might be until the early morning hours, possibly even longer," Lucius finished. Hermione bit at her lip in thought.

"If the Resistance does decide to attempt a rescue, it would make more sense for them to wait," she said. "If they thought Professor McGonagall was under the care of a doctor, they would see that as a good thing."

"I would tend to agree," Professor Snape said. "However, they would also know that if they had that information, it was likely the Death Eaters did as well. In that case, the Death Eaters would be attempting to find her to bring her back to Azkaban. Kingsley would expect this. I do not think they would wait."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione replied with a sigh. She took another sip of her tea. "Why would Yaxley _not_ be reporting to You-Know-Who?" The two men looked at one another, obviously carrying on one of their silent conversations. Finally, Lucius turned to her.

"Yaxley appears to be the new second in command," he said.

Hermione was a bit surprised. She had never really heard much about the man. He was obviously in the Inner Circle, as he was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, but the only other thing Hermione knew about him was that he had been one of the Death Eaters that had invaded the castle the night Dumbledore died. But, she supposed, with everyone who had been killed and Lucius' fall, Yaxley made as much sense as anyone.

"The Dark Lord usually gives his second some leeway in missions such as this," Professor Snape said. Hermione nodded. That made sense.

"Will he rein him in eventually?" Hermione asked. "Surely, he's going to allow all of his followers to stay there for days." Another glance between the two men and Hermione was quite sure there was something they weren't telling her.

"It is likely, yes," Lucius finally replied. "I expect Draco to return by tomorrow morning at the latest."

Hermione almost questioned them about those looks but decided against it. She wasn't sure if they would answer and right now, she had enough to worry about.

They all finished their tea in silence. Hermione took a scone after all, but merely nibbled at the edges. She really wasn't sure she could stomach food right now, but when she'd asked for one, Lucius had looked relieved. When she set down her empty cup, Professor Snape stood and walked to her table.

"Come with me," he said. She looked at him in confusion.

"Where are we going?"

"Not far," he replied. Hermione stared at him for a few moments before she rose from her chair. She glanced at Lucius who nodded towards Professor Snape. Hermione followed her former teacher as the man led her up the stairs and out of the library. They walked in the opposite direction of her room. Hermione was thoroughly confused but assumed Professor Snape would not answer any questions until they reached their destination.

He stopped in front of a door a few moments later and a whispered spell opened it. Hermione followed him inside and her mouth dropped open.

It was obviously a dueling room. Dummies stood along one wall and there were spell marks on the floor and walls. It looked much like the Room of Requirement sometimes did when Harry had been teaching the D.A.

"As you now have had your wand returned to you, we felt it prudent that you begin to get back into shape magically. If things are truly going to come to an end soon, you must be prepared," Professor Snape said. "After our session this afternoon, I will determine how many times per week you need training."

"But the research," Hermione began.

"The research will not do much good if you cannot follow through later," he said. "This will come to a fight, no matter what happens with the Dark Lord. His followers will not go quietly."

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Very well. We will start with the basics and go from there." Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and waited for his first instructions. While she was sure that both Professor Snape and Lucius were serious about training her, she suspected they had decided to start this afternoon to attempt to keep her distracted. Hermione felt a wave of gratitude and had to hide a smile. She was sure the Professor wouldn't appreciate it.

* * *

Severus and Miss Granger returned to the library over two hours later. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair in a bit of disarray. There was a thin sheen of sweat of her forehead. It was so similar to how she had looked the night before that Lucius froze for a moment. When she spotted him, her face broke into a wide smile. She hurried towards him and, without warning, threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said, the sound muffled in his chest. He raised an arm and rested his hand between her shoulder blades for a few seconds. Lucius caught the twitch of Severus' lips and glared at the man just as Miss Granger pulled away abruptly.

Her face turned crimson, as if she had just realized what she had done. Before she could mumble out an apology or attempt to hide herself in the stacks, Lucius spoke.

"I take it your session went well."

"Things came back to Miss Granger rather quickly," Severus said as the woman in question attempted to compose herself.

"How did it feel?" Lucius asked. She looked up at him from under her lashes. Her cheeks were still red, but she smiled all the same.

"Brilliant." Lucius found himself returning her smile. They stared at one another for a few moments before Severus cleared his throat.

"I think three afternoons a week should suffice for now," Severus said. "We will begin tomorrow." He nodded at the two of them and then swept away up the stairs.

"Thank you, Professor," Miss Granger called to him as he left. Severus raised a hand in acknowledgement.

When Severus was gone, silence descended between them. Lucius clasped his hands behind his back, watching her from the corner of his eye. The smile hadn't left her face, but she was very studiously not looking at him. Lucius hated the awkwardness of it all.

"Miss Granger," he finally said. She glanced up at him quickly, then away.

"Have you heard from Draco?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "But there is something that we should discuss."

"What?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"What happened between us," he began, then paused unsure how to phrase it. "I do not wish it to affect our working relationship." She looked down at her hands, clasping them tightly together.

"No," she finally said. "It shouldn't."

"Might we be able to converse as we did before?" he asked. She bit her lip and looked up at him. She seemed to come to a decision as her shoulders squared and her back straightened.

"I think we can, yes."

"Very well," he replied. He looked at her table. "Do you wish to take any of these books with you?" Miss Granger glanced over the titles scattered on the table, then selected two and hefted them into her arms. With her free hand, she retrieved her wand from her pocket and held it out to him.

"Keep it until we reach your room," he said. "Then you can levitate the books instead of carrying them." She gave him a beaming smile and cast the spell on the books so they floated in the air in front her. He gestured for her to proceed him and they made their way from the library back to her room.

* * *

Hermione sat sideways on the settee, her side pressed against the back, waiting for her supper to be delivered. She had showered and changed and was now clad in her jeans and jumper she had been wearing when Draco brought her here. She didn't wear them often anymore; she had gotten used to the robes in her wardrobe. They _were_ soft as sin, she had to admit. And rather comfortable, much to her surprise. Tonight, though, she just wanted something familiar, something that reminded her of her Ron and Katie, Kingsley and Dennis and the rest.

She had managed to put things out of her mind while she was working with Professor Snape. It had been exhilarating using her magic again. She had done, of course, since Lucius had returned her wand, but not on any large scale. The professor had gone through Charms, Defense and even some Transfiguration before they were finished. She hadn't struggled with much of anything and she was, once again, extremely grateful that she had her own wand back. She never could have done as well with Bellatrix's, of that Hermione was certain.

She blushed again when she thought of her reaction when they had come back to the library. She had no idea what had possessed her to hug Lucius like that, except that she was still riding the high of the afternoon. She wondered what Professor Snape had thought. She also wondered if Lucius had told him about the events of last night. If Lucius had, Professor Snape hadn't treated her any differently.

Hermione sighed, leaning against the back of the settee. Lucius had been right about their interaction with each other since last night. It had been incredibly awkward. Hermione hadn't liked it any more than he had. She knew it was mostly down to her. Lucius had not been the one blushing and refusing to make eye contact. Well, mostly. There were times when his gaze had slid away from hers, but he certainly wasn't walking around with a bright red face all the time.

She was an adult; she could act mature about all of this. So, they'd had sex. It was something they had to do for the prophecy. There was nothing to be getting all worked up about. Besides, she had much more important things to worry about.

The longer Draco was gone, the more worried Hermione became. She would never expect the Resistance to attempt a rescue in broad daylight. They would wait for nightfall. Given the information had only reached them yesterday, it was unlikely they would have been prepared last night. Which meant, if they were going to ignore Hermione's warning, they would go tonight. She was quite sure she wouldn't sleep a wink.

The soft knock on her door drew her from her musings. Hermione called for Lucius to come in. When he had opened the door, she saw the tray was much smaller than it had been the previous evening. She had known they would not be eating together anymore, so she wasn't surprised. There was no need for it, now that they had done what needed to be done.

She gave Lucius a tentative smile as he settled the tray on side table. He looked at her and then seemed to freeze, staring at her a bit intensely. The smile slipped from her face as she looked at him quizzically, then followed her gaze to her legs. Of course, the jeans. He didn't like it when she wore her Muggle clothes. Well, that was just too bad. Hermione took the tray from the table and settled it on her lap, lifting the lid. Lucius, no Mr. Malfoy, it was probably better that she call him that, was still staring at her. Her eyes narrowed and he finally seemed to realize what he was doing.

"Enjoy your dinner," he said, then turned and quickly left the room. Hermione sighed. So much for normal.

As she picked up her plate from the tray, she glanced back over her shoulder to where they had eaten the night before. She sighed again and slumped back against the settee. She suddenly felt extremely lonely.

* * *

Lucius strode from Miss Granger's room, the sight of her clad in those denim trousers flashing through his mind. When she wore robes, it was easy to forget what she looked like underneath them. But after one glimpse of her in her Muggle clothing, it was all he could think of. Their encounter played over and over in his mind until Lucius had to take a detour from his path to the dining room.

He entered his study and poured himself a Firewhiskey, knocking it back in one gulp. When that made no difference, he drank another. He swore at himself for being so ridiculous. He was acting like some randy teenager. Yes, it had been a long time since he had been with a woman. But just because he now had did _not_ mean he needed to lose control like this. It was useless anyway. It was not an act that would be repeated.

Lucius finally managed to gain some semblance of control over himself, although he had been forced to contemplate a cold shower for a few minutes. _With a quick wank_ , a voice in his head supplied and he growled in response. There would be none of that and if there were it would be with his _wife_ in mind, _not_ Miss Granger. He also ignored the chuckle from the same voice. Scowling, Lucius slammed down his glass and made his way to the dining room for his own dinner.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, finally flopping onto her back with a great sigh. She was never going to be able to sleep, not until she had some news. She knew it wasn't likely to come until morning. From everything Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy had said, Yaxley would likely keep them there until the sun had risen. She wondered if he would force some of them to stay longer, thinking that the Resistance might have delayed their arrival.

It was something Hermione had considered as well. If they did believe her about it being a trap, there was a possibility they would still send a few people to investigate but later. They would want to wait until the Death Eaters had given up completely or had left only few people behind on watch. The Resistance had dealt with scenarios like that before and had usually been successful in taking out whomever was supposed to be their lookouts.

Still, she hoped they didn't attempt it all. It would be a waste of time and resources and, depending on which Death Eaters were left behind, possibly a disaster as well. Hermione sat up and drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees. She just wanted to _know_.

Unbidden, her mind drifted away from the fate of her friends and back to the night before. She tried _not_ to think about it, but she wasn't successful. Images and sensations flitted through her mind. Mr. Mal-, Lucius, she couldn't think of him as Mr. Malfoy when thinking about this. He had been, different than she expected. It had been better, much better than she had been anticipating. That wasn't an insult of his prowess, but she hadn't expected it to be like it was. She had thought it would be quick, just getting the deed over with. But he had spent time beforehand, making sure she was ready and during, well, as she had thought the night before, she hadn't been expecting that.

Hermione felt her face heat and turned her head to rest her warm cheek against her knees. Merlin, she had to stop thinking about this. It wasn't going to happen again, so it made no sense to dwell on it, however wonderful it had been. And it had been that.

She groaned and shook her head, trying to force the thoughts away. She was not going to get herself all hot and bothered. She threw the blankets back and stood from the bed. She was going to take a cold shower and she was most certainly _not_ going to touch herself while she was in there. No matter what her stupid brain was telling her she should do. Hermione stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door a little louder than she intended.

* * *

Lucius rubbed the sleep from his eyes, feeling like he had not slept at all. It was early, just before dawn. He had drunk, late into the night, attempting to keep his thoughts in appropriate places. He had not been successful.

He had stumbled to his rooms at one o'clock in the morning, stripped off his clothes and fallen into his bed. His dreams had been plagued with images of his encounter with Hermione. He could not call her Miss Granger when thinking about that. He had woken to soiled sheets like a teenager, for fuck's sake.

After a shower and a cleansing charm on the bed, he had managed another hour or two of restless sleep before he had awoken once more with a raging headache and a mouth full of cotton. He summoned a hangover potion from his bathroom and drank it down. Sighing, he lay with an arm flung across his eyes, attempting to rest for just a bit longer.

Draco had still not returned. Lucius was not overly surprised, he had expected that Yaxley would keep them through the night, assuming that the Resistance would likely use the cover of darkness if they were going to attempt a rescue. No news was good news, he supposed. If the Resistance were going to come, they surely would have by now.

_Speaking of coming_ , that irritating voice in his head said. Lucius groaned in frustration as a certain part of his anatomy made itself known. For Salazar's sake, this was getting ridiculous! With a snarl, he threw the sheets from his body and stalked to his bathroom.

* * *

Hermione was exhausted. After her late-night shower, she had sat in bed and attempted to read one of the books she had brought from the library. She had fallen asleep at some point because she had woken with a crick in her neck and the book poking her painfully in the side.

She'd had a nightmare about the entire Resistance going to attempt to rescue Professor McGonagall. Almost all of them had been killed and the ones that hadn't were sent to Azkaban. Draco had been found out as the traitor and Mr. Malfoy had been summoned and forced to watch while Draco was executed in front of him.

Hermione had woken in a cold sweat; her heart pounding and it had taken her a few minutes to remember where she was. She had curled into a ball in her bed and wept, emotionally overwhelmed by the events of the last few days. She had cried herself to sleep and woken again with dried tear tracks on her skin and her stomach a ball of knots.

When the knock came on her door, she jumped up from the bed, practically yelling for Mr. Malfoy to come in. She looked at him expectantly, but he shook his head and her shoulders slumped.

"I would expect they will remain for a bit longer, just to be sure," he said. She nodded, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"You look tired," he said a few moments later.

"I didn't sleep very well."

"Nor did I," he said. She looked up at him then. He did look a bit haggard, although he was still perfectly put together as always. She had just thrown on a set of robes and pulled her hair into a messy bun on the back of her head.

"Perhaps some breakfast will help," he said.

"I'm not hungry," she replied quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. There were a few beats of silence before Mr. Malfoy spoke again.

"Would you like to wait with me in my study? It is likely the first place Draco will come when he returns home."

"Yes, please," she said, a small smile breaking out over her face.

"We will take your breakfast," he said. "Just in case."

"What about yours?"

"I have eaten," he said. "I was up rather early this morning." She nodded and followed him to the door. He held out his arm for her to take. Hermione knew he would have to Disillusion her and this was his way of keeping track of where she was but she still hesitated for a moment. Telling herself she was being an idiot, she grasped his arm and felt the spell trickle over her. He directed her tray out the door in front of them and Hermione felt his arm tighten slightly around hers. She couldn't help the smile as they made their way to his study.


	22. Unsettled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Just remember we're still in slow burn mode. ;) Thanks so much for continuing to read and review!!

Lucius looked up from his desk, quill hovering over the parchment in front of him. Miss Granger was curled into a corner of the sofa, book open on her knees. Her head was leaning against the back and her eyes were closed. Lucius set his quill down and waited a few minutes, but she did not stir. He rose and conjured a blanket, carefully spreading it over her. She sighed and snuggled further into the sofa.

She had picked at her breakfast when they arrived in his study, not eating more than a quarter of it. He had given her leave to peruse his books, although they were mostly related to the management of the estate on these shelves. She had found something to her liking or at least something she thought might keep her occupied and settled on the couch to read.

Now, Lucius stood watching her, the gentle rise and fall of her chest, the slight parting of her lips as she slept. She looked peaceful for the first time in days. She really was quite lovely.

The door to his study opened and Severus' Disillusioned form walked in. When he cancelled the spell, Severus looked from Miss Granger to Lucius, eyebrow raised. Lucius motioned the other man forward towards his desk and cast a Muffliato around them so as not to disturb her slumber.

"She is waiting for Draco's return," Lucius explained as he moved around his desk to sit down.

"Why is she doing it here?" Severus asked.

"I offered," Lucius said. He ignored the smirk on his friend's face.

"Indeed," Severus said. Lucius scowled at him.

"She is worried about her friends," Lucius said. "She barely slept last night. She would have been useless attempting to do any research this morning." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and continued with that damnable smirk.

"Why do you just not admit that you care, Lucius?" Severus asked. Lucius glared at him.

"This would not have anything to do with the prophecy, would it?" Severus asked.

"In what way?" Lucius replied.

"In the way that you have, or soon plan to, follow through." Lucius said nothing. Severus, however, took his silence as it was meant. "Well, I was not expecting it to happen that quickly."

"There was no reason to put it off," Lucius said, voice clipped.

"And?"

"If you expect a synopsis, I think you will be disappointed," Lucius drawled. It was Severus' turn to scowl.

"Must you be crass? No, I simply wish to know if anything has changed."

"Do you mean did either of us have some revelation about the Dark Lord's demise?" Lucius asked, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands in his lap. "Of course not."

"That is not what I meant," Severus said. Lucius quirked an eyebrow in question. "I saw the way you were looking at her when I walked in, Lucius."

"I was not looking at her in any particular way," Lucius said. "She had fallen asleep; I was simply covering her with a blanket." Severus stared at him for several moments.

"If that is the way you wish to play it."

"That is the way it _is_ , Severus," Lucius snapped.

"All right," Severus said. He finally sat in the one of the chairs in front of Lucius' desk.

"I would have thought Draco would have returned by now. The sun has been up for two hours," Lucius said to change the subject.

"You know Yaxley," Severus said with a shrug. Lucius made a noise of distaste.

"Yes, unfortunately."

As if their conversation had conjured him, Lucius felt a shift in the wards on the front hall.

"He is back," Lucius said, cancelling the spell between them and rising from his desk. He was still quiet. Hermione did not need to wake if it were bad news. Severus Disillusioned himself and followed Lucius from the room.

They came out of the corridor, just as Draco was turning into it. He looked exhausted, not surprising given he had been up for over twenty-four hours. However, there was a cut on his cheek and one sleeve of his robes seemed singed. Lucius' heart sank. If the Resistance had shown up after all, Hermione was going to be devastated.

"They did not believe Miss Granger," Lucius said.

"Oh no, the Resistance didn't show. Or at least, I don't think it was them." Draco replied. He sighed. "Let's go to your study."

"Miss Granger is asleep there," Lucius said. "Perhaps we should talk in the sitting room first."

"Why is Granger asleep in your study?" Draco asked in confusion.

"She was concerned about what was happening and I allowed her to wait there. I do not think she slept much last night." He ushered Draco and Severus into the sitting room, then cast wards on the room and door. He turned to his soon as Severus came into view. "What happened?"

"We were spread out in groups around the village to cover all possible entry points," Draco said tiredly, putting his chin in his hand and then hissing as his fingers touched his cut. Severus drew his wand and quickly healed it. Draco gave him a grateful look.

"My group was on the north side, hidden in a copse of trees about fifty feet from a small path that wound its way down to the road that led to the village center. It was supposed to be a Muggle village." Draco rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"There were magicals there?" Severus asked.

"The consensus is they were just hiding out there or somewhere nearby anyway," Draco said. "They obviously spotted us at some point. Snuck up on my group this morning about three. They managed to take out Montague before we discovered them. He was taking a piss."

"Took out how?"

"He's dead," Draco said flatly.

"Who were they?" Severus asked.

"No idea," Draco replied. "They were all older than me, maybe five or ten years. It was no one I knew from school. There were four of them, three men and a woman."

"How do you know they were not with the Resistance?" Lucius asked.

"They were questioned and none of them seemed to have any clue about McGonagall. One was a Muggle-born though, so it makes sense they were in hiding. The others were half-bloods. If they were with the Resistance, the Resistance didn't know about them."

"And no one else had any trouble?" Lucius asked. Draco shook his head.

"Yaxley ordered a complete sweep of the village this morning after the sun came up because of them though. Some of the groups are still searching, but they haven't found anyone yet."

"I am sure there are more groups like this around the country," Severus said.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Draco said.

"Is your arm all right?" Lucius asked, pointing at the singed spot on Draco's robes.

"Yeah, it didn't make it through to the skin."

"Have you eaten?" Lucius said.

"Not really, but I need sleep first. I'm knackered."

"Rest then," Lucius said.

"Tell Granger it worked," Draco said. Lucius nodded in acknowledgement and Draco hoisted himself from the sofa, yawning widely as he left the sitting room.

"I have to admit, I am surprised that the Resistance was convinced," Lucius said.

"I do not think they would have ever believed that Minerva would escape and leave everyone behind."

"Madness can make people do many things you would not expect," Lucius said.

"Yes, but they all know that the reason Black was able to stay relatively sane was because of his Animagus form. They would not believe that Minerva had lost her mind when she could do the same."

"Well, at least I will have a bit of good news for Miss Granger."

"I will let you share that with her," Severus said as he turned toward the door. Lucius did not miss the smirk before he Disillusioned himself and left. Sighing, Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose. Salazar save him from irritating friends.

* * *

Hermione blinked a few times as she opened her eyes. She was still in Mr. Malfoy's study but someone had covered her with a blanket. She wondered how long she had been asleep.

She sat up on the sofa and looked around the room. She was alone. Brow furrowed, she looked to the grandfather clock in the corner. It was after ten. She'd slept for almost two hours. She wondered if Draco was back yet. She also wondered where Mr. Malfoy had gone.

Hermione stood and wandered through the study to his desk. There was a neat stack of parchment next to a ledger of some kind. He had an elegant eagle owl quill and Hermione wondered if it was from their own post owl. Hermione had seen it delivering letters and packages to Draco at Hogwarts numerous times.

There was a small, framed photograph of Mrs. Malfoy and Draco when he looked to be six or seven. They were both in expensive dress robes that Hermione thought probably cost more than her entire wardrobe and they looked quite serious. But then Mrs. Malfoy must have tickled Draco or something because he started to laugh. When Mrs. Malfoy smiled, it was as if it transformed her into a completely different person. She was beautiful, of course, smiling or not. But when she smiled, the coldness in her demeanor melted away and that simple gesture made her radiant. It was easy to see why Mr. Malfoy kept this particular photograph on his desk.

Hermione looked up at the quiet click of the door opening. Mr. Malfoy looked at her in surprise.

"You are awake." She blushed, still a bit shocked that she had fallen asleep so easily. She moved out from behind his desk, taking a few steps towards him.

"Is Draco back?"

"Yes," he replied. "I have just finished speaking with him." Hermione clenched her hands together and forced herself to breathe.

"And?"

"It appears your warning was heeded," he said. She reached out and gripped the back of the chair beside her.

"Oh, thank Merlin." She closed her eyes, refusing to cry again. She pulled in a breath and then let it out, feeling exhausted in spite of her nap. When she opened her eyes, Mr. Malfoy was directly in front of her.

"Perhaps you should sit down," he said. Hermione could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied, attempting a weak smile. He did not look convinced. "Just relieved. And still a bit tired."

"You should rest," he said.

"No, we have research to do," Hermione said. "I'll be fine." They stared at one another for a few moments. She saw him being to raise his hand towards her, but it dropped back to his side almost immediately. He took a step back from her and cleared his throat.

"I have a few figures to finish up and then we will go to the library." Hermione watched as he moved back to his desk and pulled the ledger towards him.

"That's a sweet photograph," she said. He glanced up at her and then at the photograph.

"Yes," he agreed, looking at it with a fond smile. Hermione realized that a smile transformed Lucius as well. "Draco was six and not at all interested in either his new dress robes or having his picture taken. His mother was attempting to keep him from a tantrum." She laughed.

"I'm guessing that was a common occurrence?"

"You have no idea," Lucius said dryly. Hermione laughed again. "It was our own fault, I suppose. We did spoil him horribly, Narcissa especially." He seemed lost in memory, his gaze turning wistful. Hermione wondered if she should have brought it up.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to bring up something painful."

"You didn't," Lucius said giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'll let you get back to your work," she said and moved back to the sofa. She picked up the book she had been reading but couldn't concentrate on it. She kept sneaking glances at Lucius as he worked, not even realizing she had begun to refer to him by his first name in her head once again.

* * *

Severus was just collecting Hermione for her next practice session when Draco entered the library. He looked rested and the cut on his cheek had disappeared. Lucius was sure the respite would not last. Yaxley would likely be incensed that the Resistance had not fallen for his ploy. Lucius wondered how the Dark Lord had reacted when Yaxley had reported his failure. Perhaps Yaxley himself was in need of a bit of recovery time.

"Malfoy," Hermione said at Draco's arrival. He looked towards her. "Thank you for warning the Resistance. And not just this time." Draco stood silently for a few seconds.

"Someone has to keep them from their own incompetence," he drawled. Lucius nearly opened his mouth to reprimand his son, but Hermione chuckled. Draco smirked at her. She turned back to Severus and the two left the library. Draco settled in an armchair next to Lucius.

"Must you?" Lucius asked with a sigh.

"But it's just so entertaining to bait her," Draco said. "Besides, she didn't rise to it. Why do you care anyway?"

"Miss Granger is helping us," Lucius said. "It does not do to alienate your allies, Draco." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Granger would have probably passed out from shock if I'd just said, 'you're welcome'." Draco paused and studied his father, brow furrowed. Lucius returned his gaze wondering what Draco was looking for.

"Is there something else going on that I should know about?" Draco asked. His night with Hermione flashed through Lucius' brain.

"No," Lucius said immediately. "Why do you ask?"

"Something seems off."

"Off?" Lucius repeated wondering what about his person had Draco suspicious. Draco shrugged.

"It's probably just because I'm still tired."

"You can still rest," Lucius said. "I will wake you for dinner." Draco shook his head.

"I fully expect Yaxley to bring us all in before that. He was furious that the Resistance didn't show. I'm sure he'll want to tell us all about it. Figured I might as well eat something and have a shower before I had to deal with it." Lucius frowned in concern but Draco waved him off.

"Remember, my group brought in those four. It was probably the only good thing that happened today. He'll remember that. And there are too many of us. He can't punish us all at once. And it was his stupid plan in the first place."

Lucius did not think that any of those things would diminish Yaxley's ire, especially if the Dark Lord had punished him for his failure. Yaxley would be eager to pass that punishment along. Although, Draco did have a point. There were far too many of them for Yaxley to punish them all too severely. He would run out of stamina long before. The Dark Lord could have when he was at his prime during the first war. He had once been able to cast the Cruciatus Curse on ten of them at a time. He could torture fifty of them without showing even a slight hint of fatigue. Even after his return, the Dark Lord could punish two of three of them at once. Yaxley, though, did not have that kind of power.

Draco suddenly gripped his left arm. He sighed and stood from his chair.

"Told you it was a good thing I got up."

"Be careful," Lucius said.

"Always am," Draco replied, turning and leaving the library. Lucius watched him go, hoping that he was right about Yaxley.

* * *

Hermione wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. They had been working mostly on defense today and Professor Snape had put her through a few dueling drills. Hermione had to admit to herself that she was completely out of shape, both magically and physically. She had gained weight since she'd been here, which was a good thing, she had been far too thin before. But she was used to moving around much more, foraging for food, scouting new locations, patrolling their camp. Sitting and reading all day wasn't doing anything for her stamina.

"You are weak," the professor said. Hermione forced herself not to bristle. She _was_ weak right now, in her spell-casting, in her ability to dodge and avoid spells, in her stamina.

"I know," she replied, taking the towel he had conjured for her. She wiped her face. Professor Snape crossed his arms over his chest, studying her. He poured her a glass of water from the pitcher located on a small table near the door and handed it to her. Hermione drank it gratefully.

"It is to be expected," he finally said. "Given your current situation." Hermione tried to keep the surprise from her face. Had he just insinuated that it wasn't her fault? His lips twisted in a wry smirk.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I am capable of empathy."

"I didn't mean," she began, but he interrupted her.

"I am aware," he said. Hermione was having a hard time adjusting these days. After Draco joking with her earlier and all of the changes she had been seeing in Lucius, it was hard to wrap her mind around an empathetic Professor Snape. Sometimes she thought she might have stepped into an alternate universe when Draco had brought her here.

"We are finished for the day," the professor said.

"I want to try that last spell again," she said.

"We are finished, Miss Granger."

"But-" he turned his glare on her and she quieted. She crossed her arms and huffed instead.

"If you continue on when you are already exhausted, both magically and physically, you will only continue to make mistakes. You need to rest and recharge your core." She looked at him in irritation.

"You know I am correct," he continued, looking down his nose at her. She finally sighed in defeat.

"Yes, sir." He nodded at her and waved his wand, setting the room back to rights. They had been using a few of the training dummies.

"I will escort you back to the library."

"Can't you just take me to my room?" Hermione asked. She really needed a shower. Lucius didn't need to be forced to stand within ten feet of her the way that she smelled right now.

"Only Lucius and Draco know where it is located."

"That doesn't seem very smart," she said, following him from the dueling room. He raised an eyebrow. "What if something happens to them? Shouldn't you know where I am?" He paused for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose that I should. I will discuss it with Lucius."

"I could actually find it myself," she said. "You can just take me there."

"I do not control the wards on your room," the professor said. Hermione bit back a sigh. "Is there some reason that you do not wish Lucius to escort you back?"

"No," she said quickly. "I just thought I would save him the trip."

"He sits around almost as much as you do," Professor Snape drawled. "He could use the exercise." Hermione didn't think that was necessarily true but kept her thoughts to herself.

The walked back into the library, Hermione lingering on the stairs. Lucius looked up at her, seeming confused as to why she had stopped there. Why _had_ she stopped there? Sure, she probably looked a fright and she was sweaty and she smelled, but so what? Lucius knew where she had been and what she had been doing. It wasn't as if she needed to impress him or anything. Hermione walked down the rest of the stairs and went straight to her table, gathering up the books she wanted to take with her tonight.

* * *

Lucius watched as she tidied the books on her table. Her face was flushed and she appeared to be moving slower than usual. He could see small curls sticking to her temples, as she brushed her hair back from her face.

"What did you do to her?" Lucius demanded lowly. Severus' brow furrowed.

"I am training her as per our discussion."

"She looks as if she is about to drop at any moment," Lucius replied.

"She is weak," Severus said. "Both physically and magically."

"She is far from weak," Lucius protested.

"When she is in top form, you are correct," Severus said. "However, right now, she is not."

"And this is how you plan to get her there?" Lucius snapped. Hermione glanced over at them and he lowered his voice again. "Working her to exhaustion?" Severus looked at Lucius curiously.

"I find your response to her current state a bit of an overreaction," Severus said. "Miss Granger is perfectly fine. She is simply not in the shape she used to be. Hence the training."

Lucius attempted to get control of himself. He most definitely _was_ overreacting and he had no idea why. He and Severus had agreed about her training, Lucius knew she needed it. He had nothing to be upset about. _She_ did not appear to be upset. Tired, yes, but not angry.

"How did she do?" Lucius asked but Severus did not respond. He was still watching Lucius as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle. Lucius cleared his throat. "Her progress?"

"She has no issue recalling spells. Her power level, however, is down from what I knew it to be her final year at Hogwarts. She is also not a precise as she used to be. The more tired she became, the sloppier she was."

"Something that is true for all of us," Lucius said.

"Yes, however, her endurance needs work. She cannot tire after only an hour of work if she intends to defeat the Dark Lord." He stared at Lucius, arms crossed over his chest. "Why do you feel the need to defend her?"

"That is not what I was doing," Lucius said.

"Was it not?" Severus returned.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Hermione called to them. "But I would really like to return to my room."

"Of course," Lucius said immediately. He walked towards her, taking the books and levitating them himself. If she were this tired, even the simplest of magic would be difficult.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said as they made their way to the stairs.

"Miss Granger," Severus said with a small nod. Lucius ushered Hermione up the stairs in front of him, still feeling the weight of Severus' stare on his back.

* * *

Hermione sat waiting for her dinner to be delivered. If she hadn't been so hungry, she would have just gone to bed. Despite her nap this morning, the mostly sleepless night, coupled with the training session this afternoon, had completely worn her out.

She had rinsed off in the shower and then soaked in the bath until all of the tension in her body had melted away. The bath salts she had found had helped that immensely. Her mind had drifted from one thing to another until it came to rest on Lucius' behavior as he had walked her back to her room.

She had tried to put some distance between them in the corridors, for the simple fact that she was still hot and sweaty and was sure she did not smell pleasant. However, he had almost seemed to hover, keeping close to her as if she were going to stumble or something. She had to admit, she had been glad he had taken the books from her. She wasn't sure she would have even had the energy for a simple levitation spell.

When they had reached her room, he had lingered until Hermione had finally said something about cleaning up. He had left after that but not before he had admonished her not to fall asleep in the bath. It was all very odd but she honestly did not have the energy to think about it just now.

She was half-asleep when the knock on the door came. Blinking a few times to try and rouse herself, Hermione told Lucius to come in. The smell of the food made her mouth water. Sitting up the settee, she could barely wait for Lucius to set the tray down before she was pulling her plate towards her. He chuckled and she looked up at him, blushing at her actions. It didn't stop her from attacking the chicken on her plate though.

"I am glad to see your appetite is back," he said.

"Training does that to me, I'm afraid."

"As it does to all of us," he replied. Hermione looked at him for a moment, but she was too hungry to try and figure out why he was still here.

"Is there anything else that you need?" he finally asked. Hermione looked down at her plate and then shook her head.

"No, thank you."

"Very well." He turned to go and then looked back at her. "Sleep well, Hermione." She stopped mid-chew at the use of her first name. It took her a moment to recover.

"And you, Lucius." He nodded to her and then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Lucius heard the pop of Apparition as he was walking to the dining room. He turned and retraced his steps to the entry. His eyes widened as he took in Draco's appearance. He was slumped back against the door, visibly shaking, the result of the Cruciatus, Lucius was certain.

Lucius drew his wand and summoned a potion from his study, walking quickly towards Draco. The vial snapped into Lucius' hand just as he reached Draco. He handed it to his son and Draco drank it down gratefully.

"What happened?" Lucius demanded. Draco managed a half-laugh.

"Yaxley."

"What?" Lucius said in confusion.

"He must have found quite a strengthening potion because he's a hell of a lot more powerful than he used to be." Lucius stared at his son, trying to process this information. The tremors in Draco's hands had settled to slight twitches every few moments.

"I do not understand," Lucius finally said.

"He cursed three of us at once," Draco said, standing straighter than he had been. "Probably could have done more because it hurt like fucking hell." He reached to the back of his head and grimaced. Lucius pushed Draco's hand out of the way and felt his son's head for himself. There was a large knot on the back of his skull. Draco hissed in pain.

"Yeah, wasn't prepared for it," Draco said as Lucius summoned two more vials and handed them to his son. He was still trying to make sense of what Draco was saying. Yaxley had never been that powerful, nor would he have blamed everyone else for the failure today. They had set a trap and the Resistance had not taken the bait. That was hardly anyone's fault. Well, it was Draco's fault, actually, but Yaxley did not know that. Unless he did.

"Does he suspect?" Lucius asked.

"That I'm a traitor?" Draco asked, then shook his head. "I don't think so. He never mentioned anything about it and he punished everyone."

"I do not understand how he could have accomplished this," Lucius said.

"Like I said, he's obviously found a potion or a spell or something." Lucius stood in silent contemplation for a few moments before he sighed.

"I was on my way to the dining room. Come and eat. We can discuss this later."

"I need a shower."

"You can shower after," Lucius said. "You need to eat something."

"All right," Draco said, slipping out of his Death Eater robes and banishing them to his rooms. He fell in step beside Lucius and they made their way to the dining room.

* * *

"There are potions that can increase one's strength temporarily," Severus said later as they gathered in Lucius' study. "But what you are reporting seems like something more than that."

"Could he have enhanced a strengthening solution?" Lucius asked.

"Not on his own," Severus replied. "If I remember correctly, Yaxley was abysmal at Potions while in school."

"Yes," Lucius agreed. The man had been in his year and had barely managed to pass his Potions O.W.L. He had not attended N.E.W.T. level in the subject.

"There is a limit as to what strengthening solutions can do," Severus continued. "They become a poison after a certain threshold. As of yet, no Potions Master has been able to combat that issue."

"A spell then," Draco suggested.

"Again, possible, but nothing that either of us have ever heard of," Severus said, with a nod to Lucius. He shook his head. "Of course, we are aware that the Dark Lord has knowledge of all kinds of magic that we do not."

"Where was the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know," Draco said. "He wasn't there." Lucius' brow furrowed.

"You were in Lestrange Manor?"

"Yes," Draco replied.

"Did no one ask where he was?" Severus questioned.

"Once Yaxley started cursing people, no one asked any questions," Draco said.

"And he cursed everyone?" Lucius said. "Even Mulciber?"

"Not Mulciber," Draco said. "Actually, now that I think about it, most of the old guard weren't even there. But then, they weren't with us on the mission either. It was all the younger generation and new recruits." Severus and Lucius contemplated this.

"Did Mulciber assist him?" Lucius asked. "Perhaps they were casting in tandem."

"Not that I could tell," Draco said. "Of course, I was on the ground for a good bit of it, so maybe he took over at one point, I don't know."

"Well, he certainly has found something to increase his power," Lucius said.

"Just what we need," Draco said with sigh. "A mini Dark Lord."

"I find it curious that the Dark Lord was not in attendance," Severus said with, pursing his lips. "Group punishment is something the Dark Lord revels in."

"Maybe he's travelling again," Draco said.

"Has he been travelling?" Severus asked.

"Rabastan mentioned something about it the other day. I don't know, I wasn't really listening to him."

"Perhaps," Severus said. But Lucius could see that he was still thinking. Lucius knew better than to ask. Severus would share his thoughts when he was ready.

"Nothing was said about any future plans?" Lucius asked.

"No, he just tortured everyone, then left. Mulciber was the one that dismissed us." At least there was that. Hopefully, Draco would have a bit of a respite before he was called again.

"You should go to bed," Lucius said. "Let the potion continue working."

"Yeah, all right," Draco replied, standing and leaving the room after saying his good nights.

"Thoughts you care to share?" Lucius said to Severus, unable to stop himself asking.

"Not yet," Severus replied. "I will take my leave as well." Lucius watched as he stood and Disillusioned himself, then left the study. At least Draco's news had distracted Severus from his questions about Lucius' early behavior.

* * *

Hermione looked up as Professor Snape came into the library. Lucius had been gone for most of the morning. Draco had arrived shortly after Lucius and Hermione and after a short conversation with his son, Lucius had left.

Which was honestly just as well. After he had used her first name again the night before, Hermione had spent quite some time thinking about it. Which had led to the dreams she was certain. She had dreamed more than once about their…time together. Except that she had dreamed about things that had not actually happened. In vivid detail. Who knew that she had such a graphic imagination?

She'd had a restless night because of them. She had no idea _why_ she kept dreaming what she did. She'd had similar dreams before, most everyone did she was sure, but never in such detail or with such emotion attached to them. That was what had disconcerted her the most. It made some sense to her that Lucius had been with her, they had just had sex after all. But she'd _felt_ something for him in the dreams. Something more than desire or lust.

Not that she felt something for him in reality. Because she didn't. Well, she supposed she felt _something_ for him. She wasn't completely indifferent to him. Nothing like her dreams seemed to suggest though. That was completely ridiculous. She had no idea why her subconscious would choose to suggest that particular avenue, but it didn't mean anything. She had strange dreams all the time.

Still, it was better that he wasn't here. She needed time to get the dreams out of her head and if Lucius were here, she would likely spend all her time thinking about them. Not to mention turning red every time she looked at him.

Hermione had no idea where Lucius had gone and Draco hadn't volunteered any information. She had thought about asking him, but it really was none of her business. It wasn't as if Lucius hadn't ever left the library before and she knew that he had outside business to deal with from time to time. She didn't really want to know anyway. Why did it matter where he was?

She and Draco had spent a mostly silent morning together, both involved in their own reading. She wasn't sure what Draco was researching, but he seemed thoroughly absorbed in whatever it was. She, on the other hand, had been distracted, not able to concentrate on one thing for very long and making multiple trips back into the stacks for new material. Draco had made a snide comment about her constant up and down from her table, but she'd ignored him.

"Draco," Professor Snape said now. "It is nearly time for lunch."

"Right," Draco said, setting his book down. "I'll just play errand boy for you two, shall I?" Hermione rolled her eyes. He was such a drama queen sometimes.

"You are welcome to join us," the professor said.

"I have a previous engagement," Draco said with a smile. Hermione didn't think she had seen him smile since fourth or fifth year at Hogwarts. It was strange.

When Draco had left, Hermione sighed and closed her book, pushing away from the table slightly.

"Nothing promising, I take it?" Professor Snape said.

"No," Hermione said. "Mr. Malfoy said you were looking at a potion. One that wasn't a poison."

"Yes," he said. "There are possibilities, but I would have to make some changes for it to be capable of killing someone quickly. I am unsure if it can be done."

"I feel like that's been the result of just about everything lately."

"Indeed," he agreed.

"Are you working on anything else?" she asked curiously. "Not related to You-Know-Who." He hesitated for a moment before he spoke again.

"Before your arrival I had been attempting to develop a masking potion."

"What kind of masking potion?" He paused again.

"I am attempting to render the Dark Mark invisible."

"Oh," she said. She knew that the Mark couldn't be glamoured or covered with any kind of spell. She had never thought about a potion.

"But if he's killed, won't it fade on its own?" Hermione asked. She knew that the Marks had faded when Voldemort had been torn from his body when Harry was a baby. They hadn't disappeared completely, but if Voldemort were truly dead, perhaps they would.

"I do not want to render it invisible to the eye, but invisible to the Dark Lord," he said. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion before she understood what he was saying.

"You don't want him to be able to call or track you through the Mark."

"Precisely," Professor Snape replied. Hermione could understand his motivation. As of yet, Voldemort had not attempted to call the professor, believing him to be dead. But that could change on a whim, as they all knew.

"Have you been successful?"

"I do not know," he replied. "It is a difficult thing to test." Hermione nodded. Of course, he couldn't know if it was successful unless Voldemort actually attempted to call him.

"I have taken it with no ill effects, however, so it is safe. As for whether it works or not, unfortunately, I cannot say."

"And there's no way to test it unless he knows you're still alive," she said. "Which you wouldn't want for obvious reasons." The professor nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't someone else test it?" she asked. "Draco maybe?"

"I do not wish to put Draco in any more danger than he is already in, given his current activities. And as Lucius has not been called for months either, well, it does me little good to test it on him."

"Doesn't he call all of you sometimes?" Hermione asked. "I thought Lu-, Mr. Malfoy had said that at the beginning you just had to ignore the pain when everyone was called." If the professor had noticed her slip, he didn't comment on it.

"That has not happened for many months," he replied. "Long before you even arrived here."

"Why do you think that is?" It was something she had been curious about for some time.

"A variety of reasons," he said. "According to Lucius, there have been no revels since the Dark Lord's victory. Apparently, he feels the gifts he allowed everyone were reward enough." Hermione grimaced at the description of her fellow students.

"He also does not seem to see a need for gathering everyone together so he can rail against Dumbledore and the Order. Dumbledore and Potter are dead. Despite the skirmishes here and there, the Dark Lord feels he has vanquished the Light and it is only a matter of time before the rest are rounded up and punished."

"Unless he is preparing for battle again, such as what happened at Hogwarts, he has no reason to call everyone to him at once. He will assign individual missions to small groups instead," Professor Snape finished. Hermione nodded. That all made sense. Before she could ask another question, the door opened and instead of Draco, it was Lucius the lunch tray hovering beside him.

She tried not to stare at him as he walked down the stairs. She could feel her cheeks heat as her dreams from the night before flashed through her mind. Turning slightly, so her hair fell down to cover her face, Hermione quickly tidied her worktable. It was where they usually at their lunch, so the action was not suspicious.

Lucius stopped a few feet from the table and directed the tray to settle on its surface. His eyes flicked to hers for a single moment before looking back to the professor.

"I will not be joining you today, I am afraid," he said. "I have something to attend to." Professor Snape seemed to give him a quizzical look, but Lucius did not respond to it.

"I will return for tea." And then he turned and strode from the library. Hermione watched him until he disappeared, wondering just what he was attending to that had already taken all morning.

* * *

When Lucius reached the corridor, he finally slowed his steps. He pulled in a breath and let it out. He was being a coward, he knew this. He had sat in his study the previous evening and analyzed his behavior in regard to Hermione as he worked his way through a bottle of Firewhiskey.

It was not until the wee hours of the morning, when he had managed to put away nearly over half the bottle that he finally admitted it to himself. He cared about what happened to her. This realization had caused another hour of pacing about his study trying to convince himself that it was simply misplaced lust that was making him feel this way. Their encounter had been enjoyable and it had been a very long time for Lucius, even well before Narcissa had been killed. That was all this was, nothing more. He had finally dragged himself to his rooms and fallen into bed.

He had woken with a terrible hangover and a vague remembrance of his ridiculous notions the previous evening. Yes, he cared about what happened to her inasmuch as he cared about what happened to other people of his acquaintance. He did not particularly want anything to happen to the Weasley women either, but he held no feelings for them. They were under his care, that was all. It was the same with Hermione.

It was not until Lucius delivered Hermione's breakfast this morning that he was forced to admit there might be something else. She looked tired, as if she had been up half the night as well. He was sure she had not. He knew there was no possibility that she was plagued by the same thoughts he had been. But it concerned him all the same. He found himself wanting to ask her what was wrong, even going so far as to contemplate taking her hand in comfort. He had actually had to force himself to simply deliver her breakfast and leave.

He could not have feelings for her. It was as ridiculous as it was impossible. It was simple proximity and the fact that they had been forced together, mostly alone, for these past weeks. Of course, he had developed _some_ kind of feeling for her. But they were not romantic feelings. Yes, they had slept together, but he had slept with other women in the past without developing any kind of feelings for them. This was no different.

Still, he had decided it better to avoid Hermione this morning just until he could get himself in order. He had attempted to rest after leaving her in the library with Draco. Lucius had not gone to bed until nearly four in the morning. That had been unsuccessful, as all it had done was give him time to dwell on his thoughts. So, he had gone to his study and attempted to bury himself in his ledgers and correspondence related to the estate and his investments.

Lucius had intended to take lunch in the library. Draco had informed him he could only stay until then, although Lucius did not know why, exactly. When Lucius had entered the library, however, his plans had changed. When Severus voiced no objection to Lucius' absence, Lucius had been relieved. He really did have more work to do, work he had been neglecting with all the research he had been doing related to the Dark Lord. He would be finished by teatime and would join the two of them then when all would surely be well.


	23. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Hermione share a moment. Hermione is given a new Arithmancy problem to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thanks to everyone for continuing to read, leave kudos and review!

Hermione thanked Merlin that Professor Snape was there for tea. She was sure that things would have been excruciating otherwise. Despite her earlier convictions, she was still having a difficult time keeping the heat from her cheeks whenever she caught Lucius' eye. It was completely stupid; he had no idea what she dreamed about and would probably be appalled if he _had_ known. And they were _just dreams_. They meant nothing in the reality of her life. Her reaction was irritating to say the least.

And there was something wrong with Lucius, as well. Hermione had no idea what, but he barely looked at her the entire time. He spoke with Professor Snape and while she didn't exactly feel excluded from the conversation, she got the distinct impression that Lucius would rather she wasn't there. He was also calling her Miss Granger again, which he always did in front of both the professor and Draco, but there was something about it that made Hermione think he would have done so even if they had been alone. If she hadn't known better, she might have thought he was having a few dreams of his own.

That was absurd, of course. He had done what needed to be done the same as her. Had there not been a prophecy, he would have never even entertained the thought. Not that she would have either. Of course, she was still having the dreams, so she wasn't sure that intention had anything to do with it.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said. Hermione looked up at him and saw his furrowed brow. She had missed whatever it was that he said to her.

"Sorry?"

"Are you quite all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled as brightly as she could manage. She wasn't sure how successful she'd been as he continued to look at her curiously. She thought she could feel Lucius looking at her too but knew if she glanced at him, she would find him looking at the professor or somewhere else altogether. It was a talent that she envied sometimes.

"Yes, well, I must take my leave," the professor said. "I have a potion that I must attend to. Miss Granger. Lucius."

Hermione watched as the professor made his way to the stairs and then walked out the door. Her gaze settled on Lucius for a few seconds before she looked back down at the small plate in front of her.

"More tea?" Lucius asked.

"No, thank you," she replied. She picked up her wand and directed her cup and plate back to the tray further down the table. She could have easily picked them up and placed them there herself, but that would have meant moving closer to Lucius.

Gods, she was being a complete idiot! They had managed to converse just fine yesterday. If it hadn't been for those ridiculous dreams, there wouldn't be a problem at all. Hermione _had_ to put them out of her mind. Lucius was probably picking up on her discomfort and that's why he was acting strangely as well.

She looked at the book she had been reading before tea. It was a book on curses and while there had been horrible, terrible things inside, almost all of which would cause death, Hermione hadn't thought that any of them would be particularly useful in their situation. She nearly snorted aloud. Months ago, curses like this wouldn't have even crossed her mind and now, she didn't find them useful.

Rising from the table, she muttered something to Lucius about finding another book and then made her way back to the Dark Arts section. She returned the book on curses to the shelf where she'd found it, but instead of remaining the same row, she went a few rows over. It would have been more like her to continue in the orderly fashion she had been, but Hermione wasn't feeling much like herself today.

She scanned titles as she walked slowly down the row. Her mind wandered and she soon found herself halfway down the aisle without really having even looked at anything. Pulling out a book at random, she idly flipped through it. It was a book on blood wards, not a subject that would help them. She replaced the book and continued scanning.

On the uppermost shelf, out of reach, a small book with a red cover caught her eye. The writing on the spine was small, but she thought it said something about death. She squinted to try and discern the rest of the title. Did that say cheating? Cheating Death? She couldn't be sure; the print was too small and faded.

Hermione reached into her pocket for her wand so she could summon the book, but her pocket was empty. Her brow furrowed as she checked the other which was also empty. Sighing, she realized she must have left it lying on the table after she had sent her teacup to the tray. She could go back for her wand, but the book wasn't _that_ far away.

She tried to summon it wandlessly, but only managed to make it shake a little. Trying again, Hermione huffed when it barely moved this time. She looked around for a ladder or stool but knew she wouldn't find anything. Lucius and Draco were plenty tall enough to reach every shelf. Sometimes, she really hated being short. If she wanted that book, she was going to have to go back for her wand.

But she didn't _want_ to do that. Mostly because she didn't want to answer any questions from Lucius. Hermione knew she was being childish, but she honestly didn't care. She removed a few books from the second shelf from the bottom and set them on the floor. She did the same on a shelf at eye level. Then she fit one foot into the lower shelf and hoisted herself up with the upper one.

She could just about reach the book now, she only needed to reach up just a tiny bit higher. Standing on tip toe, she got a finger on the top of the spine. As she began to pull it from the shelf, her foot slipped and she shrieked, reaching out blindly for a better hold.

* * *

Lucius looked up at Miss Granger's quiet utterance that she was going to find another book. He watched her walk back into the stacks and sighed once she was out of sight. Something was wrong with her. She had been unusually quiet during tea. Even Severus had noticed it.

Of course, Lucius had not been much better. He had conversed only with Severus. He had not ignored Miss Granger, exactly, but he had not tried overly hard to include her either. He had gone back to calling her by her surname in his head. It was easier to keep things on a less personal level that way. And that was exactly what they should be doing, he had decided. They were allies, nothing more.

He wondered if she were picking up on his own discomfort. It was possible, he supposed. He was sure that she was not having the kind of thoughts had been last night and this morning. Thoughts that he had pushed fully out of his mind, of course. No, it made more sense that she was reacting to his own disquiet.

She had been gone for a few minutes when he realized that her wand was still lying on the table. She did not need it, per se. She had not had it at all when he had first started bringing her to the library and had managed just fine. He had noticed recently, though, that many of the books she was reading had come from the higher shelves that she was unable to reach on her own. He knew she had been using her wand to retrieve them. He wondered if there had been books before that she had wanted from the higher shelves but had refused to ask for assistance.

Perhaps he should take her wand to her. If she found a book she wanted that she could not reach, then she would not have to walk all the way back to the table. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do, after all.

Lucius pocketed her wand and walked back into the stacks. He listened for any indication as to where she might be and heard the shifting of books a few rows over. Following the sound, Lucius reached the end of the row and saw Miss Granger pull herself onto one of the lower shelves, then reach for a book on the uppermost shelf. What on earth was she doing?

He nearly called out for her to stop but did not want to startle her and cause her to fall. Instead, Lucius began to hurry towards her. The entire shelf could come down and crush her. He saw her go up on her toes and knew what was going to happen before it did. He quickly Disapparated and appeared directly behind her. She shrieked as she lost her footing and Lucius reached out and grasped her around the waist.

She cried out again as books began to rain down from the top shelf. Heart pounding, Lucius yanked her towards him, turning them and sheltering her with his body. He had no time to go for his wand which was in the inside pocket of his robes. He hissed as one particularly large tome hit him on the shoulder, but the rest were relatively small and landed harmlessly at their feet.

When the noise of the falling books stopped, he looked down at her. His arms were still wrapped around her torso and her feet dangled a few inches off the ground. He set her down, and let his arms slide back from her waist, but kept his hands on her sides to ensure she was steady. He straightened and grimaced at the twinge in his shoulder.

"You're hurt," she said.

"I am fine," he assured her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said. "Thank you."

"What do you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to reach a book and I didn't have my wand," she said a bit sheepishly. "I didn't want to waste time going back for it."

"So, you attempted to scale the shelves?" She blushed.

"Yes, well, it seems a bit ill-advised now that I think about it," she said.

"Ill-advised?" he repeated, his concern giving way to anger. "Look at what happened." He swept out a hand in front of the shelf. Hermione looked startled for a moment at his change in demeanor. Then she scowled.

"I'll clean them up," she said stepping back from him. "I just need to get my wand." She moved to walk away but he grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him. She obviously did not understand how serious this could have been. Gods, had the shelf fallen she likely would have been dead. She would have had no way to shield herself without her wand.

"You could have pulled the entire shelf down on top of you!"

"Merlin forbid I damage your precious books!" she snapped.

"It is not about the books you daft witch!" he yelled.

"Then what is it about?" she retorted. Lucius stared at her nostrils flaring. Her eyes flashed in anger. He realized they were only inches apart. He saw her gaze flick down to his lips, then back to his face. Against all logic, he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

Moments after his lips touched hers, he made to move away. What was he thinking accosting her like this? But then she yanked on the front of his robes and pulled him back. He ignored any sensible voice in his head and gripped her hips, pulling her flush with his body.

This kiss was not like any of the others from their earlier encounter. It was hard and insistent. His fingers tightened on her hips and he could feel her nails digging into his shoulders. He knew it was fueled partly by their anger and that it was a huge mistake, but at this particular moment, he really did not care.

* * *

Hermione lost herself in the kiss, telling all the voices in her head to bugger off. Yes, this was a bloody bad idea, she was quite aware, thank you. She didn't care. After all the frustration and tension of the last few days, she deserved this. Maybe they both did. They could worry about the consequences later.

It was over far too soon. Lucius wrenched his mouth from hers, looking shocked at what he'd done. Well, it was more what she'd done, he had attempted to pull away almost immediately after all. He stared at her for a few moments, breathing heavily.

"I am sorry," he said, releasing her and taking a step back. "I should not have." Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but he pulled her wand from his pocket and pressed it into her hand. Then, he walked around her and returned the way he had come.

Hermione stared after him until he disappeared, then looked down at the wand in her hand. He had obviously been bringing it to her. Her stomach flipped at the thought. There was no real reason to. She had spent days in the library without her wand at the beginning and had managed just fine. But he clearly thought she might need it and had come to seek her out.

Hermione leaned back against the bookcase behind her. She closed her eyes and blew out a breath. Looking at all the books scattered on the floor, it was a good thing he had. While she didn't know if the whole shelf would have actually come down, the books most certainly had and some of them were rather large. If one of those had hit her in the head, well, she shivered a bit at the thought.

She turned to the books and began to direct them back to their shelves. Lucius had been genuinely worried. And not about the books, about her. Hermione chewed her lip as she thought about how he had shielded her with his body. She wasn't sure if he hadn't had time to draw his wand or if it had just been instinct. Either way, he had made sure she was protected.

She wasn't sure what to make of that. If she were honest, it was more disconcerting than the kiss. The kiss she could attribute to the adrenaline or their argument or simple, well, lust. The rest though, she had no real explanation for that.

Hermione was sure he didn't have feelings for her or something as ludicrous as that. There was no possible way. He still loved his wife, for one. And Hermione was Muggle-born for another. Even though he seemed to have gotten over his prejudice enough to work with her, feelings were something else entirely. Even the sex had been part of the prophecy, not out of any kind of attraction or affection.

It was probably just about the prophecy. If she couldn't participate because she was injured or, Merlin forbid, dead, that would ruin all their plans. Hermione figured Lucius and Draco and probably Professor Snape would still try to get rid of Voldemort, but she had no idea if they would succeed. Given the equations she had run, it didn't seem likely. Granted, she hadn't run any with just the Malfoys and the professor, but given all the other outcomes, she didn't think theirs would be any different.

Hermione looked around and saw there was only one more book lying on the ground. She picked it up and realized it was the book she had been attempting to reach in the first place. She snorted when she saw the title. What she had thought might be Cheating Death was actually Beating in Depth. It was a book about Quidditch. Well, that wasn't exactly true. It was a book about how to charm Bludgers using Dark Magic. Lovely. She shelved it with the rest and turned to make her way back to her table.

* * *

Lucius sat stiffly in one of the armchairs staring, unseeing, at the wall, the scene with Hermi-, Miss Granger, playing over and over again in his mind. What in Salazar's name had he been thinking? He had practically forced himself on her. She might have kissed him back, but he should not have initiated it in the first place.

Why _had_ he kissed her? Their emotions were running high, true, but it was not the first time they had argued. It certainly was not the first time she had made him angry. Granted, they had not been intimate yet during those previous occasions, but just because they now had did not give him leave to do as he liked. They had had sex only because of the prophecy, not because of a real want to do so.

While he had been angry that she put herself in such a precarious situation, he had to admit that he had also been afraid. Afraid of what could have happened to her. It was because of the prophecy, of course. If she were injured or worse, all they had been working for would be lost. He did not believe she had run any equations involving just he and Draco and perhaps Severus, but he doubted the results would have been any different than some of the lower odds she had discovered. Things hinged on the two of them, for whatever reason.

_That_ was why he had been so worried. He simply did not want to lose what looked as if it might be their only chance to destroy the Dark Lord. As for the kiss, well, it would not be the first time Lucius' emotions had led to more pleasurable pursuits. Narcissa could have attested to that.

Now the question was how much damage he would have to repair. Things had been awkward enough already between Miss Granger and himself. This incident would not help. Sighing, he resigned himself to the fact that this would be a set-back. He could only hope that it would not take as much time to rebuild their working relationship as it had taken to build it initially.

He looked up as he heard the rustle of her robes. Miss Granger met his gaze over the expanse of the sitting area. She cleared her throat and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Thank you for what you did," she said.

"I am glad I was there," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she continued. He looked at her in surprise. "What I did was potentially dangerous and I should have just come back for my wand." Lucius could say nothing. He was too stunned by her apology. "Thank you for bringing it to me, by the way."

"You are welcome," he finally said. He realized that her hands were empty. "Did you get the book at least?" She gave him a wry smile.

"I misread the title." He raised an eyebrow in question. She laughed a bit. "It was actually a book on charming Bludgers with Dark Magic."

"And what did you think it was?" She blushed.

"The print on the spine was very small and it was also faded," she said.

"That did not answer my question." She sighed and shook her head.

"I thought the title was 'Cheating Death'."

"And the actual title?" Her lips twisted before she answered.

"'Beating in Depth'."

He tried to keep the neutral look on his face, he honestly did. But he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. She rolled her eyes at his reaction, but he could see her lips twitch at the corners.

"I would like to think that any book entitled 'Cheating Death' would have been one of the first we gave you to read."

"Yes, well, you do have an immeasurable number of books in your library," she returned. "How am I to know if you are familiar with each one?"

"Point taken," he said, smirk playing about his lips. She smiled and he thought that perhaps, it might not take them that long to rebuild things after all.

* * *

As they walked back to her room, Hermione thought that their discussion in the library had gone rather well. They hadn't talked about the kiss, but she really didn't care to. Nor did she think that it was necessary. It had been a momentary lapse in judgement on both their parts, something that wouldn't happen again, at least on her end. She thought the same true for Lucius, given his reaction right afterward. He had clearly regretted it.

Hermione didn't really regret it, per se. It obviously could have had a detrimental effect on everything, but it had been an amazing kiss. Not that she had any intention of repeating it. She was just glad they had seemed to be able to deal with it maturely. Hopefully, this would translate to everything else.

She wasn't going to deny that things had been awkward since they'd had sex. Most of that was down to her. She suspected that Lucius had been avoiding her somewhat because she hadn't seemed comfortable in his presence. It had been thoughtful of him, but Hermione had decided she was finished with all of that. She didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. It was something they'd had to do and they'd done it. Being continually self-conscious about it wasn't helping anything. Now they just needed to focus on what their plan was going to be.

They reached her door and she waited while Lucius opened it. She gave him a small smile as she walked past him into her room. She was a bit surprised when he followed her inside. Usually, at this time of the day, he simply left her at the door, telling her he would return soon with her supper.

"Miss Granger," he began once he had entered.

"Hermione," she interrupted. He looked at her for a moment before he gave a slight nod.

"Hemione, then," he said. "I wish to apologize again for what happened in the library."

"There's no need," she said. "I was a willing participant."

"Still, I feel-" Lucius began, but Hermione interrupted him again.

"Let's just put it behind us," she said firmly. He studied her for a few moments.

"If that is your wish."

"It is," she replied.

"Very well. I shall return with your dinner." He turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Lucius had to admit that after her demeanor these last days, he had been surprised at Hermione's seeming acceptance of what had happened in the library. He had expected things to get worse, not better. It was refreshing to know that they would be able to continue to work together much as they had been before.

It was time to come up with a plan, that much was apparent. Lucius hoped that Severus would soon share whatever it was that he had been thinking about the previous evening in Lucius' study. It had something to do with the Dark Lord, that much Lucius was certain of. Draco had been called again this afternoon. Perhaps he would have more information when he returned.

It was still frustrating that they had not discovered the missing variable. But as the rest of the prophecy had been satisfied, Lucius felt they needed to move forward and decide upon a strategy. Eighty-four percent was still eighty-four percent. They might not get better odds regardless of what they did.

If they were to discuss strategies regarding the Dark Lord's demise, Lucius knew that they would soon have to involve the Resistance. He was unsure at this point, how they would go about convincing them that they were serious. It was something he would need to discuss with Severus and Hermione.

Lucius thought about his discussion with Hermione about seeing Miss Weasley. In all that had happened in the last few days, he had forgotten to ask Draco about the young woman's progress with Occlumency. He made a mental note to speak to his son about that as well.

Lucius realized that he felt more positive about their situation than he had since he had sworn his revenge the day Narcissa had been murdered. The pieces finally seemed to be falling into place.

* * *

The next morning, Lucius and Hermione were back in the library, continuing their research. Severus had recently joined them and they had discussed other potions besides poisons that might be used to destroy the Dark Lord. Hermione was currently running the Arithmancy equations.

"The killing curse did not change the odds?" Severus asked, when Hermione paused in her calculations.

"No," she replied. "I thought it was a bit surprising, to be honest. It's the quickest way to dispatch him and I don't think that any of us would have a problem coming up with the emotions needed to do it."

"No, definitely not," Lucius agreed.

Severus sat with a contemplative look on his face, tapping a finger against the arm of his chair.

"Unless the missing variable is something else," he said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps it is not the method of his demise, but some other factor."

"Like what?"

"That I do not know," Severus said.

"Do you have any theories?" Lucius asked, a bit annoyed that there might be yet something else they needed to look for.

"Not as of yet," Severus said with a shrug.

"But if it's not the method," Hermione said. "Then what are we doing? If we can kill him however we want, then why not just go there now and cast the Killing curse at him? We've got a good chance of success."

"What if it is more than one method?" Lucius suggested.

"Explain," Severus said, looking interested.

"What if we have to give him a paralytic, for instance, and then cast the Killing curse? Or the Draught of Living Death and then a Sectumsempra?"

"The possibilities would be endless then!" Hermione said throwing up her hands in frustration. "We could look for months and never find the right combination."

"Still," Severus said, tapping a finger against his lips. "The idea does have merit."

"I'm not denying that," Hermione replied. "I'm just saying how in Merlin's name are we supposed to figure it out?"

"Perhaps we do not need to," Severus said. Both Hermione and Lucius looked at him in confusion. "What if you run the equation with a variable of a two-pronged approach, just not specifically what it is?" Hermione chewed her lip for a moment as she thought about it. Lucius' eyes were drawn to her mouth for a moment until he realized what he was doing and quickly looked away.

"I could," she agreed. "But I don't know what good it would do. If we don't know which two methods will work, we're no better off than we were."

"But if the odds are improved with the generic variable, would that not mean that we do not need to know the exact method?" Severus replied. Hermione thought about that for a few minutes and finally nodded.

"Yes, that's possible," she said. "It will take me a while to figure out how to set up the equation though without specific variables." Lucius could see that her mind was already running through the various options.

"If you need any assistance," Severus said and she nodded turning back to her parchment, quill beginning to move quickly across it.

Lucius found himself watching her as she wrote things down, then crossed them out, finally setting aside the piece of parchment entirely before reaching for another. She occasionally ran the feather end of the quill back and forth across her lips as she stared down at her notes in thought. Lucius forced his eyes away from her and shifted in his chair. As he turned back to his book, he caught Severus' smirk. Settling back in his chair, Lucius vowed to ignore the other man.

There was a noise to his left and Lucius turned to see Draco walking towards them. Draco had not returned to the Manor until the wee hours of the morning. He had missed breakfast, although Lucius had not minded knowing it meant that his son was still sleeping. Sleep was a commodity that Draco had had little of lately. Lucius was curious as to what had kept him out almost all night, however.

"Father, Severus," Draco greeted. "Granger." He fell into a chair next to Lucius, still looking tired.

"Have you eaten?" Lucius asked in concern.

"I'll get something later," Draco said.

"What kept you last night?" Lucius asked. Draco glanced towards Hermione, but Lucius made no move to set any privacy wards. It was better that she be kept abreast of what was happening anyway.

"Yaxley sent us back to that damn village," Draco said tiredly.

"He still thinks the Resistance will come there?" Lucius asked in surprise. Hermione turned at the mention of the Resistance and set her attention on Draco as well.

"Apparently," Draco said.

"How many of you?" Severus asked.

"Twenty, twenty-five," Draco estimated. "We're only covering the main roads now and the clinic, of course."

"What is Yaxley's justification?"

"He thinks that maybe the Resistance is coming on foot instead of trying to Apparate," Draco said with an eye roll. "Thinks that they might be too scared to use any magic at all, even in magical areas. I'm to go back at eight tonight."

"I do not understand why the Dark Lord is allowing this folly," Lucius said. In the past, when a mission had been unsuccessful, that was the end of it. The Dark Lord had punished everyone accordingly and moved on to something else.

"Have you seen the Dark Lord, Draco?" Severus asked.

"Not since I returned after I was cursed," Draco said. His brow furrowed. "That's odd isn't it?"

"Is there any indication that he is travelling?" Severus continued.

"No," Draco said. "But then I'm not privy to the Dark Lord's plans. He _could_ be traveling."

"But you're still being called," Hermione interjected. They all looked at her, although Severus was nodding in agreement. "Isn't he the only one that can call you?"

"Granger's right," Draco said. "He's got to be here."

"Then why is he not putting an end to this nonsense with Yaxley?" Lucius asked.

"I have been thinking about that," Severus said. "We have had our suspicions that the Dark Lord may be failing."

"Sorry?" Hermione said. Severus turned to her.

"It is possible that he split his soul so many times that what remains can no longer support his life force."

"You mean Harry didn't even need to try to kill him? He would have just died anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I believe that the destruction of his Horcruxes may have hastened the process," Severus said. "However, this is all just conjecture."

"What made you suspect this in the first place?" Hermione asked.

"When the Dark Lord came to the Manor while Draco was recovering, he appeared to be weaker," Lucius said. "He stumbled a few times and did not seem to be able to perform Legilimency at the same level he had in the past."

"When I visited him to inform him that Draco had woken, his Cruciatus was also not as powerful," Lucius finished. Hermione flinched at the mention of the torture curse, then gave Lucius a sympathetic look. He was a bit taken aback at the gesture.

"Then, when I returned after being cursed, he had Yaxley punish me instead of doing it himself," Draco said. "He didn't even come along to watch."

"Which is completely out of character for him," Severus said. "The Dark Lord does enjoy his sport." Hermione shuddered and made a face of distaste.

"You don't think he's already dead, do you?" she asked.

"No," Severus replied. "As you pointed out, he is still calling his Death Eaters. The Dark Mark is linked to him. No one else can use the connection."

"Would he have turned things over to Yaxley?" Hermione asked. "He's still involved, as you've said, but perhaps the day to day decisions he's left to others?" The three men sat in silence for a few moments.

"I can't see him doing that," Draco finally said.

"Nor I," Lucius agreed. "The Dark Lord does give his followers a modicum of control for individual missions, but not on this scale."

"Professor?" Hermione questioned when Severus had not replied.

"What Lucius says is correct," he finally said. "However, if the Dark Lord is indeed weakening, he would not want his followers to know this."

"True," Draco agreed.

"In that case, he may have given up some control in order to convince everyone that he is still the one in power."

"Yaxley must know, at the least," Hermione said.

"I suspect that he does," Severus said. "Possibly Mulciber and Rabastan. Although, that is not likely. The Dark Lord would want to keep this as quiet as possible, even if none of the three would ever betray him."

"But what would happen if he died before we had a chance to kill him?" Hermione asked. "How would Yaxley be able to continue to run things without anyone knowing? He wouldn't be able to use the Dark Mark to call the others."

"That is what we need to determine," Severus said, lips twisted in thought.

"Perhaps Yaxley is the missing variable," Lucius said. "We will likely need to kill him as well."

"I'll run that too," Hermione said. She immediately turned back to her parchment and began to scribble things down, leaving the men to contemplate their possible additional task.

* * *

Hermione leaned back in her chair and rubbed at her shoulders, trying to work the kinks out. It had become apparent quite quickly that Yaxley was not the missing variable. That didn't mean they still wouldn't have to take care of him when the time came though.

Currently, she was working on Professor Snape's two-part theory. It was slow going and getting a bit frustrating if she were honest. Without knowing the exact method of destruction, coming up with variables that worked was more difficult than she had imagined. While Hermione had always been skilled in Maths, she had never taken any higher level non-magical courses. Her parents had enrolled her in summer classes her first two years of Hogwarts, determined that their daughter would still have a good non-magical education along with her magical one. After third year, though, Hermione's time with her parents in the summers had dwindled and the summer courses ended. Now, she wished she had pursued it longer. She sighed.

"I take it you have not made further progress," Lucius said. Hermione turned and shot him an irritated look. He didn't look as if he were criticizing, however. He looked sympathetic actually.

"I was not insulting your efforts," he said.

"I know," Hermione replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"Perhaps a break then."

"No, I should keep working on this." She pulled the parchment back in front of her and picked up her quill. If she moved that variable here, then maybe this one…she moved through the calculations but was once again stopped half-way through. Making a noise of frustration, she grabbed a clean piece of parchment and started over.

"Hermione," Lucius said. Professor Snape and Draco had left after lunch and they were alone in the library again.

"Just a minute," she muttered, staring at the parchment in front of her and hoping for inspiration.

"Hermione," he said again, this time closer to her. When she didn't respond, his hand covered hers where it held her quill. She startled and looked up at him.

"A break," he said again, looking down at her and leaning down a bit. He was much closer than she had expected and she stared up at him for a few moments. He continued looking at her as well and she thought she felt his hand tighten ever so slightly around hers.

Then he suddenly stood and let go her hand. Hermione stared up at him for another moment before she looked back to the table, shaking her head slightly to clear it.

"Right, a break," she said. "Yes, that's, yes a break." She felt her face heat and had no idea why she was babbling. She busied herself tidying the stacks of parchment on the table. She heard Lucius take a few steps back. When she had sufficiently composed herself, she turned and looked at him.

"Is it time for tea?" she asked.

"Not as of yet. I thought perhaps you might like a change of scenery."

"All right," she said a bit confused. Besides the day she had spent in the other bedroom when Voldemort had been at the Manor, Hermione had been nowhere besides her room or the library and Lucius' study.

"A walk about the grounds?" he suggested.

"Oh, I, yes, yes that would be wonderful." She smiled widely at him. She hadn't been outside since Draco had brought her here. He returned her smile and conjured a cloak for her.

"I am afraid I must ask you to put up the hood," he said. "The Weasleys are likely busy preparing tea right now, but I do not want to take the chance that anyone might see you." Hermione nodded and gathered her hair into a knot on the back of her head, securing it with magic before she pulled up the hood of the cloak.

"There is a small door in the back corner of the library that will take us outside," he said. She walked next to him towards the corner he indicated. The door was near the Arithmancy section, but Hermione wasn't surprised she hadn't seen it before. It looked just the same as the rest of the wall and the doorknob was cleverly disguised as a small sculpture mounted on the wall.

When she felt the sun hit her face, Hermione closed her eyes and pulled in a deep breath. While she hadn't especially enjoyed living rough for the last year and a half, she had missed being outside and the smell of fresh air since she'd been at the Manor. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at Lucius again. He cast a warming charm on both of them, then held out his arm. She took it as he led them down a few steps and onto the grounds.

Hermione could see green shoots here and there, although everything was still very overgrown. Nothing had been trimmed back in the fall, not surprising given Lucius no longer had House Elves. Too much had happened to worry about the state of the gardens.

They walked in silence, Lucius looking at the wildness of the beds with distaste. Hermione was busy imagining what it all looked like when in its glory. Her mother had been an enthusiastic gardener and Hermione recognized quite a few of the plants and bushes as they passed by.

They eventually stopped at a stone bench and sat down, looking over the grounds. Hermione could see a pond and what looked like stables beyond that. She wondered if they had ever kept horses. Lucius stared off at some point in the distance, but Hermione didn't think he was really looking at anything.

"It must be beautiful when everything is in bloom," she said softly when Lucius still hadn't spoken a few minutes later. She watched his face carefully, not wanting to upset him.

"Yes," he said. "These gardens used to be the envy of everyone in our circle." Hermione noticed that he didn't say friends. She knew that Lucius and Professor Snape were friends, but she wondered if he'd had any others. Or was it all a contest of one upmanship and bartering for favors? It made her a bit sad, really.

"I can imagine," she replied instead.

"Narcissa was extremely proud of them," he continued. Hermione was a bit surprised. He rarely mentioned his wife's name and had certainly never shared anything personal about her with Hermione. "When we married, they were not quite so grand. She was the one that designed most of this." He paused and looked around them. "She would hate to see the state they have come to."

"I'm sure they can be put to rights," Hermione said quietly. "When all this is over." He gave a slight nod but didn't look at her. Hermione felt a bit guilty for bringing it up. When he still hadn't said anything for several minutes, she looked back to the stables.

"Do you keep horses?" The change of topic seemed to pull him from his melancholy.

"My father did, they were a great interest of his. Draco had a pony when he was a little boy." He smiled softly. "By the time my father died, Draco had outgrown his pony and I rarely rode anymore. They were sold a few months after my father's funeral."

"I always wanted to take lessons when I was small," Hermione said, smiling as she remembered how she used to beg her parents. "My mum was afraid I would get hurt, thrown from the horse or something. She told me I had to wait until I was older. Then my Hogwarts letter came and that was that." She fell silent. Thinking about her parents always brought up a myriad of emotions. Hermione wished she could just know for sure that they were all right. Even if they didn't remember her anymore.

"It is unfortunate that your parents could not have employed a sticking charm," Lucius said. Hermione glanced at him but he didn't have that haughty, sneering look she expected to see when he was talking about Muggles. Instead, he almost had a fond look on his face, thinking of Draco no doubt.

"It was all that kept Draco in the saddle some days," he said dryly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She could just picture a small, squirming Draco, only keeping his seat because his father or grandfather had stuck him to the horse. Lucius smiled in response.

A slight breeze came up, making Hermione shiver a bit and Lucius recast the warming charm. She gave him a grateful smile. It was…nice, sitting outside and talking like this. It was strange as well. Hermione could not have fathomed a mere month ago that she would be holding a cordial conversation with Lucius Malfoy of all people. If anyone had suggested it, she would have been sure they were completely mad.

"What if we don't find it?" she said after another few minutes of silence.

"The missing variable?" he clarified. She nodded. "Then we still have an eighty-four percent chance of succeeding. Those are strong odds."

They were strong odds. But were they strong enough? Hermione felt like there was something obvious, something that she should have thought of, that would lead her to the missing variable. But try as she might, her mind couldn't come up with it. It was completely frustrating.

"Hermione," Lucius said and she pulled herself from her thoughts to look at him. "You are supposed to be taking a break." She smiled sheepishly at him and he patted her hand where it sat on the bench between them. Then he rose and held out his hand to her. She took it and let him pull her up from the bench. They were much closer together than she had expected and she pulled in a quick breath as he looked down at her, still holding her hand in his. After a moment, he took a step back and cleared his throat.

"Let us continue our walk." He tucked her hand into his arm and they set off once more, Hermione trying to ignore the slight increase in the beating of her heart.

* * *

Lucius glanced over at the young woman hard at work writing on the parchment in front of her. Their walk in the gardens had been…unsettling. He rarely spoke of Narcissa, even to Draco and Severus. That he had shared things with Hermione so openly and without hesitation had thrown him a bit. Even the memories of Draco and the horses were not something he normally brought up in casual conversation.

She had asked, of course, about the horses, but Lucius had not been required to expound as much as he had. He could have just told her they no longer kept them. He was feeling a bit off kilter about it all. If he were honest, it had reminded him of the conversations that he and Narcissa had had when they were courting.

He was not courting Hermione, of course. The very thought was absurd. But they did spend a great deal of time together. It only made sense that they would eventually converse about other things unrelated to the prophecy or the Dark Lord. Draco and Severus were busy with other things. Hermione was a captive audience, so to speak.

Lucius would not deny that he had enjoyed himself this afternoon. It had been good to feel a bit of sun having spent all of his time either in the library or his study these days. He was not averse to doing it again. He suspected that Hermione would be willing as well.

Lucius still had not had a chance to discuss Miss Weasley's Occlumency with Draco with all that was going on. He would do so at dinner. He was not surprised that Hermione had not asked him again, there had been too much happening in the last few days. But he was sure once she had figured the new equations, she would remember her request.

He turned back to his book and continued looking through it, glancing at Hermione every few moments from the corner of his eye.


	24. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione reconnects with an old friend. Draco has concerns about Yaxley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for continuing to read and and especially to those who review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next few days proceeded in much the same way. Professor Snape was still working on altering the potions he had spoken of a few days ago. Draco still went off to the village at some point every day, although he had reported that Yaxley was about ready to give up on it. Lucius was still researching as Hermione continued to try and solve her newest equations, interrupted by training sessions with Professor Snape.

She and Lucius had walked in the gardens again each afternoon, but today it was raining. Hermione found herself rather disappointed that they weren't able to take their normal walk. She had come to enjoy it.

Sighing when she hit yet another dead end, she threw down her quill and rubbed her fingertips across her forehead. When she looked up, Lucius was giving her a sympathetic look.

"No success?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm beginning to think it's unsolvable this way." She had continued to try and put in general variables for the two-pronged approach they had discussed, but she couldn't get any definitive answers. None of the books she had consulted gave her any real guidance. Hermione was basically trying everything she could think of to see if it worked.

"Come," Lucius said and she realized he had risen from his chair and approached her table when she was lost in thought. She took his hand without reservation but looked at him quizzically.

"But it's raining."

"We are not going outside."

"Oh, where are we going?"

"You shall see," he replied cryptically beginning to lead her towards the stairs. They exited the library where they normally did, but instead of turning towards her room they went in the direction of the training room.

"Am I training today?" she asked in confusion. Professor Snape hadn't mentioned it this morning when he had stopped into the library to collect a few books.

"No," Lucius replied. "We are going somewhere else." Hermione knew it would do no good to ask him again. He wasn't going to tell her, so she walked beside him in silence.

After a few turns and another set of stairs, they reached what Hermione realized must be the main entrance to the conservatory. The day that Lucius had brought her here to see Ginny, they had watched from the one of the balconies above. And it had been dark, so she hadn't been able to see much of anything.

It was almost as good as being outside. The sun wasn't shining, of course, given the rain, but Hermione could imagine what it looked like in here when it was. It was like another garden with the abundance of plants and flowers. There were even paths and small nooks with benches and couches scattered throughout the huge space. She wondered if, in the summers, the doors to the outside were left open, bringing the outdoors further inside. She smiled as she turned to look at Lucius.

"It's beautiful," she said. "I really didn't look at it before when you brought me here to see Ginny."

"I am glad you approve," he said. "But that is not why I brought you here." She looked at him in confusion, but he guided her to a small sofa and indicated she should sit.

"Wait here."

She watched in utter bewilderment as he left her sitting there on her own. He never even left her alone in the library, let alone another part of the house. He hadn't even asked for her wand that was in her pocket.

Hermione was contemplating this strange turn of events when she heard footsteps on the flagstone floor.

"I thought you had to leave," a very familiar voice said. Hermione gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"I do, in a bit, but I wanted to show you something first."

"I've been in the conservatory a thousand times, Draco. I doubt there's anything you could show me that-" the voice cut off abruptly as Draco and Ginny came into view. Hermione could only stare. Ginny, on the other hand, took a step back, looking fearful. She clutched at Draco's arm.

"Draco, what, what is this? What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," Draco said in a soothing tone. "It really is Granger."

"No," Ginny said immediately. "No, she, she wasn't there. She wasn't there at the end. She didn't get taken." Ginny was still backing up, looking furtively between Hermione and Draco.

"She can't be here, she," Ginny looked forlornly up at Draco. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Ginny," he said, looking horribly guilty. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I should have known, I should have, I'm so, so sorry." He took her hands in both of his. Ginny stared up at him and Hermione realized that something more was going on between them. She felt as if she were intruding on a private moment.

"Ginny," Hermione said, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Still, Ginny whipped her head around to stare at Hermione. "Ginny, it's really me. I swear. I, I got separated from my group and Draco found me. He brought me here."

Ginny yanked her hands away from Draco's and looked up at him in horror.

"You brought her here? Why? Why would you do that?"

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "You don't understand. There were Snatchers. They would have found me. Draco was helping me, Ginny. He was helping." Ginny looked between Draco and Hermione. Hermione was beginning to think this wasn't a good idea. Ginny had obviously been through too much and Hermione was making things worse. Her gut clenched and she had to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I promise you, Ginny," Draco said, looking pained. "It wasn't like you think. I would _never_ do that. You know that." He tentatively reached out to her and Ginny let him take her hands again. She glanced at Hermione, then back to Draco.

"It's really her?" Ginny asked.

"It's really her," Draco repeated with a smile. Ginny stared at Hermione for another minute.

"Hermione?" she finally said.

"It's me, Gin," Hermione replied, blinking to try and keep from crying. Ginny let go of one of Draco's hands, then took a step towards Hermione. Hermione stayed where she was. It was obvious that she needed to let Ginny come to her. With an encouraging nod from Draco, Ginny finally dropped his hand and then stopped directly in front of Hermione.

"I told you a secret once," Ginny said quietly. Hermione nodded.

"I remember."

"Where were we when I did?"

"We were under an apple tree in the orchard of the Burrow. The one that you always used to climb when you were a little girl to get away from your brothers," Hermione said. "You showed me where you carved your initials into the trunk after you first got your wand."

Ginny's breath hitched. She stared at Hermione for one more second before she threw her arms around Hermione's neck and started to cry. Hermione hugged her back, her own tears falling freely now.

"I can't believe you're here," Ginny whispered. Hermione hugged her tighter. When they had finally calmed somewhat, Ginny took her hand and sat them on the sofa.

"I have to go," Draco said. Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile of his own. He turned to Hermione. "He'll be waiting for you outside the conservatory when you're finished." If Ginny wondered what this meant, she didn't ask.

"Thanks, Draco." Draco took one last look at Ginny and then left the room.

"I still can't believe it," Ginny said as soon as Draco was gone.

"I know," Hermione replied. She couldn't stop smiling, even if there were still a few tears on her cheeks. "I felt the same way when I found out you and your mum were here."

"You know about Mum?"

"Yes," Hermione said but didn't elaborate. She had no idea how Ginny felt about Lucius and she didn't want to upset her friend again.

"What happened to you, Hermione? What about Ron? I know you're both on the wanted list. Percy is too. And Charlie, do you know anything about Charlie?"

"Didn't your mum know anything?" Hermione asked. She really didn't want to tell Ginny about Percy. She didn't know how it would affect her. Surely Mr. Weasley must have told his wife about the Portkeys.

"No, she got separated from most of us during the battle," Ginny said. "And then they captured all of us and we couldn't, couldn't talk to each other."

"Ron was with me," Hermione said. "Your dad gave us a Portkey that took us to that field where they played the World Cup. We wanted to come back right away, but we didn't know where to Apparate to. And then, then Percy came."

"Is he all right?" Ginny asked. Hermione bit her lip and looked at her friend, tears in her eyes again.

"No, Gin, he's not." Ginny's shoulders slumped. "He, he was hurt, really badly. A curse that we didn't know the counter for. We couldn't save him. I'm so sorry." Ginny nodded, even as she began to cry again.

"What about Ron?" she asked after a few minutes.

"After we…buried Percy, we Apparated to a cave above Hogsmeade. We intended to get back to Hogwarts from there, but there were Dementors all around Hogsmeade. We couldn't, there were too many, we wouldn't have been able to drive them all away. So, we stayed in the cave."

"I'm glad you weren't there at the end," Ginny said softly. "You-Know-Who, he, he let," she shook her head. "Dad, he, Lestrange killed him."

"I know," Hermione said. "I know what happened."

"Then I'm glad you weren't there. Or Ron," Ginny said. "Is Ron all right?"

"He was when I last saw him," Hermione replied.

"When was that?"

"A month ago now, longer than that actually."

"You've been here for _a month_?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes. But I couldn't see you until now because you had to get better at Occlumency. In case," Hermione trailed off, not wanting to bring up Voldemort.

"I know, in case You-Know-Who visits and tries to read my mind," she said almost matter-of-factly. "Were you in the cave the whole time since the battle?"

"No," Hermione said. "It's a long story." She wasn't sure how much she should share with Ginny. And there were definitely some things she would _not_ be sharing. Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny what had happened since she and Ron had Apparated back to the cave up until Draco had found her. When she finished, Ginny was grinning widely, so happy to hear that two of her brothers were alive and well.

"Mum is going to be so happy about Ron and Charlie," Ginny said when Hermione had finished. "We saw the wanted list, sometimes Mum gets the Prophet from the dining room. And Draco said he saw Ron and someone else that was probably a Weasley. We just didn't know which one." Ginny fell silent for a few moments and Hermione saw that she was crying again.

"I don't know how to tell her about Percy though. I'm just glad that he came back before the end and Mum got to see him again." Hermione took one of Ginny's hands and gave it a squeeze. Ginny had lost her father and now two of her brothers. Hermione had no idea how George or Bill were faring or if Charlie and Ron would survive the coming conflict.

Hermione was concerned about Mrs. Weasley having this information though. Lucius hadn't said anything about the older woman knowing any Occlumency. Hermione doubted anyone was training her. Hermione was actually a bit surprised that Draco or Lucius hadn't stayed to be sure that Hermione didn't say something they didn't want known. If Voldemort found that they knew about the Wanted list, she supposed it wasn't that big of a deal. Draco or Lucius might be punished for leaving the Prophet where their 'slaves' could find it, but it likely wouldn't be all that harsh. But if he knew that the Weasleys had more specific information, such as about Percy's death, that would be a problem. He would probe deeper to find out how they knew and that could ruin everything.

"Ginny, you can't tell your mum about me," Hermione said. "She doesn't, she can't protect her thoughts, can she?"

"But how will I tell her about Ron and Charlie and Percy?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think you can, Gin," Hermione said regretfully. Ginny sighed.

"This isn't fair, Hermione. She should know. They're her children!"

"I know," Hermione said, trying to placate her friend. "And if Draco says it's okay, then you can. But if You-Know-Who found out you know what would happen to Draco." Ginny shuddered and then nodded.

"All right, I'll talk to Draco when he gets back," she said. "You still didn't tell me why you're here. Why didn't Draco just let you go if he was just rescuing you from the Snatchers?"

"I wouldn't have known where to go," Hermione said. "I hadn't been to Charlie's camp, didn't even know where it was, just that it was another day's walk from where we were. By the time Draco found me everyone else was gone, remember? I had no idea where Kingsley and Charlie were or if they'd already found out what happened and Disapparated themselves. It was better that I stay here."

"But what have you been doing since you've been here?" Ginny asked. Hermione bit her lip in thought. She wasn't sure how much Ginny knew about what Draco was doing.

"I've been working on something with Draco and Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said leaving out mention of Professor Snape as she was certain Ginny did not know about him.

"Something to do with what Draco's been doing?" Ginny asked.

"What has Draco told you he's doing?"

"Passing information to the Resistance," Ginny said. Hermione certainly hoped that Ginny's Occlumency shields were as strong as Draco thought they were. "He just told me a few days ago. He said that he couldn't have before that because I wouldn't have been able to keep it hidden."

"Well, yes, it has something to do with that," Hermione said. "But it's better if I don't give you too many details."

Ginny looked at her speculatively for a few minutes. It was the look Ginny had always given someone when she was trying to get information out of them. Hermione's breath caught in her throat. It was like she was seeing the old Ginny for a moment.

"Draco trusts me," Ginny finally said.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ginny," Hermione replied. "It's just, we have a real chance. A real chance to end all of this and I don't want to do anything that might jeopardize it. I know that you can hide your thoughts from Draco, but we're talking about You-Know-Who here. If he ever found out I was here and Draco and Mr. Malfoy didn't turn me over to him, he wouldn't hesitate to kill all of us."

Hermione knew that Lucius and the rest suspected that Voldemort was dying and everything they had said made sense in that regard. Still, as much as she had wanted to talk to Ginny, Hermione wasn't about to let her guard down completely. Just because the Malfoys and Professor Snape _thought_ Voldemort was weaker didn't mean he was.

"I know," Ginny said with another sigh. She looked at Hermione. "Are you trying to end it?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Soon?"

"I hope so."

"All right," Ginny said, as if the subject was closed. This was something completely different for Hermione. In the past, Ginny wouldn't have given up so easily. But then, none of them were who they had been before all of this.

"How have things been for you here?" Hermione asked. She had no intention of asking about Ginny's time with Rodolphus Lestrange. She would listen if Ginny wanted to tell her, but truth be told, Hermione wasn't sure that she wanted to know any of the details.

"I was so happy to see Mum again. I didn't know, he said," Ginny trailed off and swallowed thickly. Her voice came out in a whisper. "He said she was dead too."

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione said, taking her hand again. She watched Ginny attempt to compose herself. It took a few minutes, but then she looked up at Hermione.

"But I'm glad I'm here," Ginny said. She paused again. "I just wish, I wish everyone else was here too."

"I know," Hermione said, her own throat tight. While she was relatively sure that Ron and Charlie and the rest were all right, she was always thinking about her classmates that had been taken and her friends and teachers that were in Azkaban.

"And Draco has been very kind to me," Ginny said a small smile curving her lips. Hermione's earlier suspicions returned. There was something going on between the two of them. Friendship most definitely, perhaps something more. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about it. She didn't object to Draco if that's who Ginny wanted. It was just that there was so much more involved in this situation. Draco had basically rescued Ginny from a horrific situation. The gratitude that Ginny likely felt towards him might be coloring her feelings.

Hermione knew what Stockholm Syndrome was. She didn't think Ginny had that, exactly. It's not that Draco was trying to turn her into a Death Eater or something. And Ginny's mother was here, so it wasn't as if Ginny was alone with only Draco to rely on. So not Stockholm Syndrome then, but Hermione was still concerned.

She didn't want either of them to get hurt, not even Draco, surprisingly. And if they were successful in bringing down Voldemort, there would be issues. If the Light prevailed, Draco would possibly be facing Azkaban, even if Hermione spoke for him. And even if he stayed out of prison, she was sure that Ron would have something to say about his little sister being involved with Draco. Hermione wondered what Mrs. Weasley thought about it. Surely, she had to know.

"Hermione?" Ginny said. Hermione realized she hadn't spoken for several minutes.

"Sorry," she said. "My mind was wandering." She smiled at her friend, but Ginny's brow was furrowed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Hermione said immediately. Ginny looked at her skeptically.

"I'm glad that Draco has helped you," Hermione said, trying to figure out how to frame her question so as not to sound either accusatory or disapproving. "Do you see a lot of him?"

"Not really," Ginny said. "He's off doing things for You-Know-Who a lot. And then he's working with you on whatever it is that you're doing. Some days I don't see him at all."

"What kinds of things do you do when you do see him?"

"We had a picnic lunch in here the other day," Ginny said with a smile. Hermione realized that must have been the day that Draco had declined to have lunch with her and Professor Snape.

"Oh?" Hermione said, hoping Ginny would elaborate.

"Mostly, we just talk."

"About what?"

"All kinds of things," Ginny said. "Mostly about when we were kids. But sometimes we talk about things that happened at school." She paused and looked down at her hands in her lap. "It's…nice, you know? Talking to someone other than Mum."

"Yes, I know," Hermione said. She felt the same way about being with Ginny right now. She didn't have to worry about the project or Arithmancy or Voldemort. She'd also felt that way on her walks with Lucius.

"Draco's been through a lot," Ginny said. "Did you know that You-Know-Who killed his mum?"

"He told me," Hermione replied. "It was how he convinced me that he was serious about what we're trying to do, actually." Ginny nodded absently before she looked over at Hermione again.

"He makes me feel safe," she said quietly. "I know that he's not going to hurt me or force me to…do things." Hermione reached out to take Ginny's hand again but stopped when the other woman flinched.

"Sorry," Ginny said immediately. "It still happens sometimes, when I'm thinking about, about _him_. Even with Mum."

"It's okay," Hermione said. "I, Ginny, I'm so sorry about what happened to you."

"I don't like to talk about it," Ginny said immediately.

"I'm not asking you to," Hermione replied. "But you can if you ever want to. I'll listen, I mean."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said. She leaned forward and hugged Hermione again. Hermione tightened her arms around her friend, so glad that she had gotten to talk to her.

They spoke for a bit longer, until Ginny realized how late it was getting. She usually helped her mother with supper. Hermione was a bit surprised that Lucius hadn't come in looking for her. She wondered what he had been doing this whole time.

The two young women walked to the door of the conservatory together, Ginny promising to talk to Draco about seeing Hermione again. She gave Hermione one last hug when they reached the door and then disappeared down the corridor. Hermione stood waiting for a moment, not seeing Lucius anywhere. She didn't think she would be able to find her way back to the library on her own. He stepped from the shadows a few seconds later.

"Did you enjoy your afternoon?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a large smile. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," he said. He smiled back at her and they looked at one another for a few moments. "I will take you back to your room."

"But my research," she began.

"Will still be there tomorrow," he replied. "Just as you left it."

"All right," she agreed. She really wasn't in the mood for more Arithmancy today anyway.

They walked back to her room, mostly in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, at least for her. Her thoughts were too consumed with her discussion with Ginny.

When they reached Hermione's door, she turned back to him before he could leave. He raised a brow in question.

"Are you sure it was all right for Ginny to know about me?" she said.

"I would not have allowed it had I any doubts," Lucius replied. She nodded.

"I told her she probably shouldn't tell her mother about me."

"Did she agree to it?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, although she wasn't overly happy about it." Lucius nodded.

"Thank you for telling her," he said. "I will return with your dinner."

"Lucius?" she said as he turned to leave. He stopped and looked back at her. She took a few steps so she was directly in front of him.

"Thank you," she said putting a hand on his arm. Then she rose on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. She felt herself blush when she stepped back. He stared at her for a few moments.

"You are welcome," he finally said, giving her the smallest of smiles. He then left the room. Hermione found herself staring at the closed door for quite some time, smile on her face.

* * *

Lucius walked back to his study, still able to feel the tingling on his cheek where Hermione had kissed him. Her lips had lingered for a few moments, longer than normal for a quick peck on the cheek. Even though it had still been completely chaste, it felt different than their other kisses somehow. It had not been a kiss born of duty or heightened emotions. He was not sure what to make of it.

She had been grateful, of course, that he had let her speak with Miss Weasley. But she had thanked him for that, twice in fact. He did not require anything else. He had not even required the thanks, actually, but he certainly did not expect she would have kissed him as well.

He had been further down the corridor and out of sight when Hermione had exited the conservatory with her friend. But Lucius had been able to see the two women. He observed the warm embrace they shared and the smiles when they parted. He had seen the happiness on Hermione's face as she watched the other woman walk away.

He had had his reservations when Draco had suggested the meeting a few days prior. In fact, he still did. The fact that Hermione had told Miss Weasley not to mention Hermione's presence to Mrs. Weasley was troubling. Lucius had said the same to Draco. Either his son had not communicated this to Miss Weasley or she had ignored it. He was glad that Hermione had more sense. Lucius would need to speak to Draco about it before allowing another visit.

Lucius reached his study and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He sat down at his desk and attempted to finish the paperwork he had been working on while Hermione had been in the conservatory. He had set a ward after leaving her there to alert him of their movement toward the door so he did not have to wait in the corridor the entire time.

Try as he might, however, he could not concentrate on what he was doing. The kiss kept replaying itself in his head. Which was ridiculous because he had managed to stop thinking about their sexual encounter. But this simple kiss would not leave him. While it was most certainly gratitude that had made her do it, Lucius couldn't help but think that it was the nicest kiss she had given him thus far.

* * *

Hermione had dreams again. Dreams about Lucius. They were different this time, though, they weren't about sex. It had been more like they were a couple, walking in the gardens, eating dinner together, sitting and reading by the fire at night, Hermione's feet in his lap. The strangest thing was that every time she woke from one of them, she felt a sense of contentment. In fact, she had been smiling once when she'd woken. It was extremely odd.

They were just dreams, she realized that. And yes, according to Divination dreams could be prophetic, but Hermione didn't believe any of that. Most of them had been about things that she and Lucius had already done together, so it made sense they would show up in her dreams. As for the relationship aspect, Hermione had been thinking quite a lot about Draco and Ginny last night. There was obviously something going on between them. That's probably where the couple bit had come from in Hermione's dreams.

Even having a logical explanation didn't make her forget about them though. They kept playing through her mind the entire time she was getting ready for the day. The strangest thing was, she wasn't necessarily bothered by them. Not that she had any intention of getting into any kind of relationship with Lucius, she could just imagine what his reaction would be if she suggested such a thing. But she wasn't disturbed by what she had dreamed.

They _were_ just dreams, of course. She'd had many dreams with no basis in reality throughout her life, everyone did. She doubted she would be marrying a prince or traveling to the moon anytime soon. That unicorn was a possibility she thought with a little laugh, now that she knew they were real. Hermione shook her head with a smile on her face when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said, still amused by her thoughts. Lucius walked through the door with her tray and gave her a quizzical look.

"Something amusing this morning?" he asked.

"Just something silly I dreamed," she said. He looked perfectly put together as usual. For whatever reason, that made her smile again. He raised an eyebrow.

"This must have been a very entertaining dream." Hermione shook her head.

"No, it was nothing really," she said. There was no way she was telling Lucius about the dreams. "I'm not sure what's gotten into me this morning."

"A bit of levity is always welcome," he said. She wasn't sure if he were commenting on her mood or if he were still hoping she would share. She decided to assume the former.

"I agree," she said. "I plan to enjoy it as long as I can." She smiled at him and he finally smiled back, shaking his head in what she could only assume was amusement.

"Enjoy your breakfast," he said as he turned for the door.

"Lucius," Hermione called out before she could stop herself.

"Yes?"

"You could join me, if you like." He was definitely surprised, even if he covered his reaction seconds later. Her buoyant mood immediately evaporated to be replaced by a deep blush. Why the hell was she asking him to breakfast? For Merlin's sake, she had just been thinking how ridiculous her dreams had been and now she was trying to reenact one?

"I regret to say that I am expected in the dining room," he said. "And there is only enough food for one on your tray. However, I thank you for your invitation. Tomorrow perhaps?"

"Of course," she replied unable to stop herself. Hermione immediately wondered if someone had slipped her a potion when she'd been sleeping. She already had lunch and tea with the man every day. Why on _earth_ did she need to have breakfast with him too?

He gave her a smile as he left the room and Hermione immediately sank down onto the settee, face in her hands. First, she'd kissed him yesterday and now this. What the _hell_ was going on?

* * *

Lucius stood in the corridor staring in complete bewilderment at the door in front of him. He had been completely shocked by her invitation, although he had managed to recover quickly. Years of training was the only thing that had kept his mouth from dropping open at her suggestion. He had absolutely no idea what was happening.

First, she had kissed him yesterday, in gratitude yes, but still. And now this. If Lucius did not know any better, he would think she had been slipped some kind of potion. They spent much of their time together already, he did not think that she would want to spend more.

The most perplexing thing was that he actually wanted to join her. After his initial surprise, he had found himself disappointed that he could not acquiesce. And he had no idea what to do with that. It was not that he did not enjoy her company. Their discussions and walks around the gardens had been very pleasant.

Except for the time in the library, she was alone. That had likely contributed to her request. After seeing her friend yesterday, Hermione was probably feeling the isolation more acutely today. That made more sense than actually wanting him to have breakfast with her.

And now he had basically invited himself the following morning. If the invitation had just been a reaction to feeling lonely, she would likely come to her senses and change her mind about it. But he had already told her he would join her. He would have to find a way to allow her to rescind the invitation without making her feel guilty. While he ate breakfast alone more often than not and would welcome her company, he did not want her to feel obligated. She already had lunch and tea with him in the library every afternoon, after all.

Lucius turned and began to walk down the corridor towards the dining room. He was sure Draco was having a lie-in, after not returning home until the middle of the night. Lucius would be dining by himself once more.

* * *

There was a low level of tension in the library that morning. Hermione had tried to immerse herself in her calculations, but the fact that nothing was working properly made it difficult. Not to mention everything that had happened in her room this morning.

And then there had been the kiss yesterday. She had no idea what had possessed her to do it. She had been grateful to see Ginny, yes, but her thanks should have conveyed that. Kissing Lucius had been absolutely imbecilic. And now they were back in this somewhat awkward, unsure how to act around one another place that she had thought they had gotten past days ago. And it was all her fault.

She chanced a glance at him, but Lucius was absorbed in the book he was reading. Hermione turned back to the parchment in front of her, but soon found herself looking back at him again. This time he looked up and caught her eye. She gave him a quick smile and then turned back to her equations, hoping that he thought they had just happened to look up at the same time.

Hermione had no idea why he had suggested breakfast tomorrow. She supposed that Lucius felt sorry for her, making such an idiot of herself. She felt the urge to bang her head against the tabletop but managed to refrain. Instead, she refocused on the equation in front of her and forced herself to concentrate.

* * *

Lucius had caught Hermione looking at him again. He had sensed her glances all morning. There was definitely an awkwardness that had returned since their arrival in the library. It was akin to what it had been after they had slept together, which Lucius completely understood, although he did not like it. Firstly, there really was no reason for it this time. The kiss yesterday had been completely innocent and he understood the reasons behind it. The breakfast conversation this morning had been unexpected, but not unwelcome. So why then were they acting this way?

Lucius was going to have to speak with her about breakfast tomorrow. He did not want her to feel obligated because of what was probably a slip of the tongue. He should not have just invited himself and waited for her to ask. He had told himself after their ill-advised kiss last week that he would not initiate anything again. He had no right, prophecy, or no.

He marked his place in his book and closed it, looking over at her table. Her head was bent over her parchment and she was writing quickly. He waited, not wanting to interrupt if she had had a breakthrough. The equations had been causing her fits for days. He heard her sigh a few moments later and set her quill down on the table, rubbing at her temples with her fingertips.

"Hermione," he said. She looked over at him. "I wanted to tell you that-"

Lucius was interrupted by Draco's entrance, followed closely by Severus. Lucius was at once relieved and annoyed at the disruption. He did not want to upset Hermione further, but he really did want to discuss breakfast with her. It would have to wait, apparently, as Draco looked particularly troubled.

"Has something happened?" Lucius asked as the two men reached them.

"No," Draco said. "And that's the problem." He took a seat on one of the sofas while Severus took the chair next to Lucius'.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "Are you still having to watch the village?"

"No," Draco said. "Yaxley gave up on that yesterday, thankfully. But something else is going on." They all looked at him expectantly. "No one has seen the Dark Lord in weeks."

"Explain," Severus said crisply.

"The last time I saw him was when I came back after Dolohov cursed me. Theo the day before that. I spoke to Rowle yesterday and he hasn't seen him for even longer. Not since I actually got cursed and everyone was punished."

"Is that unusual?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Draco replied, even as Lucius and Severus nodded. "Especially with this whole plan of Yaxley's. The Dark Lord might have allowed Yaxley to lead it, but the Dark Lord should have been the one to mete out punishment when it failed. Plus, he never would have let it go on this long."

"Well, he can't be dead if he's still calling you," Hermione said, something she had reminded them all of the last time they'd had a discussion like this one.

"If the Dark Lord has gotten weaker, he likely does not want anyone to know," Severus said. "He may have put Yaxley in charge for that reason."

"Then he didn't think it through," Draco said. "Because everyone is starting to question it. Not to Yaxley's face, of course, but they're all talking about it behind his back."

"What exactly are they saying?" Lucius asked.

"Mostly, people think there has been a coup. That Yaxley has the Dark Lord imprisoned somewhere and is keeping him alive only until he finds a way to call us himself. There's talk of revolt against Yaxley."

"Is that what you think?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt it," Draco said. "The Dark Lord could easily overpower Yaxley, even on a bad day. I think Severus' theory is more plausible, given what we've experienced ourselves."

"But Yaxley is likely to lose everyone's confidence if the situation is not addressed," Lucius said. Draco nodded.

"Not to mention that if You-Know-Who does die, Yaxley won't be able to call anyone anymore," Hermione put in.

"And if that happens, he'll be challenged for power," Draco said.

"I thought you indicated Mulciber and Rabastan had accepted Yaxley's leadership?" Lucius said.

"For now," Draco said. "And while Rabastan won't really care, I do think that Mulciber would if the Dark Lord were truly gone. I can't see him agreeing to follow Yaxley."

"Can the ability to call through the Dark Mark be transferred to someone else?" Hermione asked.

"No," Severus said. "The Dark Mark is imbued with the Dark Lord's own magic, as he was the one that Marked everyone. It is why the Marks faded so much when we thought the Dark Lord had been destroyed by Potter. If he were truly dead, they might disappear altogether. Yaxley could use the same spell, but he would have to remark everyone."

"Something which would not happen," Draco replied. "Even if they were inclined to follow Yaxley, most are not going to allow themselves to be branded again."

"Others would defect altogether," Lucius said.

"Something about it still isn't sitting right with me though," Draco said, brow furrowed. "Even if the Dark Lord were weakening, he would still put in appearances. He wouldn't just disappear like this. And I can't imagine he's gotten that bad this quickly."

"Yaxley hasn't taken to wearing a turban, has he?" Hermione asked jokingly. But Lucius and Severus stiffened. Draco looked between the two of them in confusion. Hermione had put a hand to her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"First year, Professor Quirrell," Hermione said. Draco's eyes widened. Obviously, he had been told the story of Quirrell's possession at some point. Hermione looked at Lucius in horror. "You don't think?"

"No," Severus said immediately. "At that time, the Dark Lord did not have a corporeal body. Now he does. I do not think that he _could_ possess someone in those circumstances."

Lucius agreed. The Dark Lord had been nothing but a soul fragment at that time, more like a spirit than anything. He would have been able to possess a willing individual fairly easily.

"Now, it would take severing his soul from his body, which, given that his Horcruxes have been destroyed, would kill him rather than allow possession," Lucius said. Hermione and Draco both visibly relaxed at that.

"So, it's something else then," Draco said.

"Severus' scenario is the most likely. The Dark Lord would not want to appear weak, so instead, he does not appear at all."

"Well, people are not going to just continue to accept that for much longer," Draco said.

"That can only work to our advantage, surely," Hermione said.

"The problem is that even if someone goes after Yaxley and kills him, there are plenty of others willing to take his place," Draco replied.

"But won't they have the same problems?" Hermione asked brow furrowed.

"Depends who it is and what they say to convince the rest. If the Dark Lord would just show his face for five minutes and designate Yaxley his second, everyone would likely back off."

"If the Death Eaters are fighting amongst themselves, wouldn't that make it easier for us to take You-Know-Who by surprise?" Hermione asked.

"If we knew where he was, yes," Draco said.

"I thought he was at Lestrange Manor," she said in confusion.

"He was," Draco reply. "But I don't know that he still is. And even if he is, we don't know _where_ in the Manor he is."

"Lestrange Manor is not as large as Malfoy Manor," Severus said. "But it would still take some time to search the entire thing."

"Not to mention that most of the Pureblood manors have hidden rooms that only the family can access. If the Dark Lord has been moved to one of them, we would need Rabastan to lead us there," Lucius said.

"Which won't happen," Hermione said with a sigh. Lucius shook his head.

"When we do this, we're going to need to draw the Dark Lord out," Draco said. "We have no chance otherwise."

"You don't think that he suspects something and that's why he's gone into hiding?" Hermione asked.

"If he did, I wouldn't be sitting here right now," Draco said.

"You might be if he didn't know _who_ was betraying him," Hermione pointed out. "If he just thinks someone is, he might be trying to discover who."

"In that case, he would be using Legilimency on everyone," Draco said. "Hiding away doing nothing wouldn't get him to the truth."

"What if he's tasked Yaxley with doing it?" Hermione asked.

"Yaxley is not a Legilimens," Severus said.

"Can't you be taught to do it?" she asked.

"You can, however, it is not something that can be learned quickly, not to any skill at least," Severus replied. "Anyone with even the barest of Occlumency shields could block someone that is not an experienced Legilimens, unless one has a natural affinity for it, such as the Dark Lord. Yaxley does not."

They all fell silent. Lucius watched Hermione who was chewing at her lip as she did when she was deep in thought. He was not pleased with this turn of events. Draco was correct in that they would not be able to move against the Dark Lord unless they drew him out. Even if they had known for certain where he was in Lestrange Manor, attempting to take the Manor was not advisable. Lucius did not know what type of family wards were in place on the property, but it was a fair bet there were some. Malfoy Manor had similar protections that could be called upon in times of need.

"You can call him," Hermione said. All three men stared at her. She took a breath and then looked at Lucius.

"When we were brought here, during the war, both you and Bellatrix were ready to call You-Know-Who using your Dark Mark." Lucius sat rigid in his chair. He did not like being reminded of that day, least of all hearing it from Hermione whom he had watched be tortured. Even though they had already discussed it, it was still not something Lucius wanted to think about. Draco had looked down at his lap, his jaw clenched. His son liked to think about it even less.

"That would not be prudent," Severus said. Lucius felt a wave a gratitude for his friend for addressing Hermione's statement. The other man knew what had happened that day, Lucius had told him long ago.

"It's not the ideal situation, I know," she said, "But-" Severus held up a hand to interrupt her.

"During the war, the Dark Lord gave allowance for his followers to use the Dark Mark if, and only if, either you, Potter or Weasley were captured. If you were spotted, we were to investigate and attempt to apprehend you, but not call for him unless we were successful. To call him now, simply to locate him, would be suicidal."

"When we are prepared to end all of this, then that may be the only way we can bring him to where we want the confrontation to be. It will likely be a last resort if we cannot locate him any other way. But we are not prepared today," Severus finished. Hermione sighed.

"All right," she agreed. Lucius was glad the subject appeared to be closed.

"Draco," Severus said. Draco looked up at him and Lucius watched as his son forced the tension from his body. "If you can safely inquire as to the Dark Lord's whereabouts, do so."

"Not if it is going to draw suspicion, however," Lucius immediately said.

"Hence the term 'safely', Lucius," Severus said dryly. Hermione hid a laugh behind her hand as Lucius glared at the other man. Draco smirked and shook his head in amusement.

"I'll be careful, Father," Draco said.

"I have news as well," Severus said. "I have finished modifying one of the potions I have been working on. It will need to be tested."

"On what?" Hermione asked, a bit of apprehension in her voice.

"Not on a human, obviously," Severus drawled. Hermione's cheeks pinkened a bit and she looked sheepish. Severus turned back to Lucius.

"I will need mice."

"I cannot just walk into Diagon Alley and buy them," Lucius said. "It would draw attention."

"I am aware," Severus replied. "I was thinking the stables. I cannot set the traps myself for obvious reasons."

"No," Lucius agreed. "I will take care of it." Severus tipped his head in acknowledgement. Lucius glanced at Hermione who looked a bit sick.

"Miss Granger?" he questioned, catching himself at the last moment before using her first name in front of Draco and Severus.

"Sorry," she said immediately. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Yes," she said, putting a smile on her face that Lucius could tell was not genuine. Before anyone could say anything else, Draco hissed, then groaned.

"Guess I'm off again," he said with a sigh as he stood from the sofa. He was summoning his Death Eater robes and mask even as he hurried up the stairs.

"Draco," Lucius began, but his son waved him off.

"Be careful, yes, Father, I know." And then he was gone. Lucius stared after him for a moment before sighing. He caught Hermione giving him a sympathetic look and he gave her a small smile in thanks.

When Lucius looked away from her, Severus was eyeing him speculatively. Lucius cleared his throat and cast a tempus charm.

"It is almost lunch," he said. "I will return with the tray." He nodded to both Severus and Hermione and then left the room. Lucius had no idea what was going through Severus' mind, but he had not liked that look one bit.


	25. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally solves the equation. Both Lucius and Hermione examine their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to my readers that celebrate! Happy Thursday to those that don't! :) I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that's it's much warmer where you are than where I am. I guess I have to admit that winter IS really here. Thank you so much for continuing to read and review!

"How are your equations coming?" Professor Snape asked.

"The short answer? They're not," Hermione replied.

"May I have a look?" he asked, rising from his chair and walking to her table.

"Sure," Hermione said and passed the piece of parchment with her most recent calculations to him. "This one has been the most promising so far, but I have no idea where to go from here." The professor nodded and looked over what she had done.

"Do you have other attempts?" he asked.

"Plenty," Hermione said, passing him the entire stack of discarded parchment sitting to her left. He carried them back to his chair. As he began to peruse her work, Hermione picked up one of the Arithmancy books she had been using and began to idly flip through it. She could go and look through the Arithmancy section again for other references, but she didn't think it was going to make any difference. Professor Vector likely could have helped Hermione and probably even solved this problem quickly. But the fact that she hadn't been able to attend her seventh year made Hermione's expertise less than it would have been. She knew that Professor Snape had taken Arithmancy through N.E.W.T. level but had no idea how much he had actually concentrated on it since finishing school.

Her thoughts turned back to Lucius, as they always seemed to recently. She had planned to tell him that he didn't have to have breakfast with her the next morning if he preferred not to. She could make it out to be an impulsive question, given her good mood this morning. But a part of her didn't want to rescind the invitation. And that was what concerned her.

She was getting too attached to him. It wasn't that she had feelings for him or something, but she had come to rely on him entirely too much. Of course, she had, he was the one that provided her with everything she had here, it wasn't much of a stretch that she would come to depend on him. She had no other choice, really. But she felt like she was getting that confused for something else and that couldn't happen.

He would never feel the same way about her, so it was stupid to even consider the possibility. Not that she was. But the dreams last night had shaken her more than she had wanted to admit at first. Because she found herself thinking about them quite often. And not just thinking, imagining. Which was mad. Because she did not have feelings for Lucius Malfoy.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said and Hermione was startled out of her thoughts. She was grateful for the interruption because her internal musing hadn't been going anywhere appropriate.

"Yes?" When she looked over at him, she realized he was walking towards her again.

"Have you considered this?" he asked as he set the parchment on her table and scribbled something out.

Only years of deciphering his spidery scrawl on her essays allowed her to understand what he was getting at. She looked at what he had written, bit her lip and stared at it some more. It _was_ possible, actually. Quickly grabbing a clean piece of parchment, Hermione started the base equation again as Professor Snape sat down in the chair next to hers. Soon they were deep in discussion as Hermione worked her way through the steps to determine if the professor had been right after all.

* * *

Lucius entered the library with the lunch tray to find Hermione and Severus bent over a piece of parchment, their heads nearly touching. Severus was tapping at something on the page and Hermione was nodding, her hand flying across the parchment as she wrote. Something tightened in Lucius' gut at the scene before him. His mouth thinned and his free hand clenched into a fist.

He made his way down the stairs, staring at the tableau below him the entire time. Neither Severus nor Hermione seemed to notice his entrance. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, they both raised their heads, but were looking at each other. Hermione grinned widely and, Lucius was surprised to see, Severus smiled as well. Not the smirk that he usually wore, but a genuine smile.

"I think this will work!" she said excitedly, then proceeded to throw her arms around Severus' neck. The other man looked startled and somewhat uncomfortable. He patted her back twice and then pulled himself away from her.

"Sorry," she said, blush staining her cheeks. It was the same blush Lucius had seen many times, not the least of which was shortly after they slept together.

Lucius attempted to ignore the jealousy roiling in his gut. It was ridiculous. He had no cause to be jealous, Hermione did not belong to him nor did he want her to. She was free to hug any man she liked. Severus finally caught sight of him and turned his attention to Lucius. Hermione did as well when she noticed where Severus' gaze had gone.

"I think we may have figured it out," she said with a smile.

"What is that?" Lucius asked, voice clipped. Her smile faltered for a moment, but she recovered quickly.

"The new equation," she said. "I think we've finally come up with variables that will work."

"Well, I suppose we will have to wait and see, now won't we," Lucius said. The smile slid from Hermione's face and she looked at him in confusion. Severus raised a brow in Lucius' direction, but Lucius did not respond to either of them.

"Lunch," he said curtly, settling the tray on the table. He no longer had an appetite.

"Severus," he said. "Will you be able to remain? I have something to attend to." Severus stared at him for a few moments.

"I have a potion to stir in an hour," he finally said. Lucius nodded once in acknowledgement.

"I will return before then." He then turned and left the library without another look in Hermione's direction.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure what was wrong. She had been so excited about the possibility that they might actually be able to solve the equation, but now she just felt wrong-footed. Lucius had obviously been upset, but she had no idea about what. Of course, it might not have anything to do with her. But she got the feeling that it did. He had been rather curt, almost rude, about the news of their discovery.

Hermione picked at the food on her plate and glanced at Professor Snape. He seemed to be deep in thought himself, glancing over his shoulder every so often as if expecting Lucius to come back, brow furrowed in thought.

She supposed that Lucius was worried about Draco. She had seen the way he watched his son as he left the library after he was called. There was definite concern there and Hermione couldn't blame him. It must be horrible watching your child walk off into meetings with You-Know-Who when you were fully aware of what they could be like.

Still, Draco had been called plenty of times before and Hermione never remembered Lucius acting this way. He had been quiet or distracted before, but never angry. That was what had confused her the most.

Maybe something had happened on his way to get lunch. He hadn't said when he left that he had anything he needed to do, so maybe there had been some kind of problem along the way. She had no idea what all went into running an estate of this size, especially since there were no longer any House Elves to help. Hermione didn't even know exactly how big it was or if there were other business dealings that Lucius had.

It seemed the most reasonable explanation. She just hoped that it wasn't anything too serious. She could always ask him about it when he came back, although he was likely to tell her it wasn't any of her business. She would wait and see what his mood was when he returned.

* * *

Lucius was pacing in his study. He had always been a bit of a jealous person. He did not like when any man had paid his wife undue attention. Lucius still remembered when he had almost challenged Avery to a duel after the man had danced with Narcissa three times at one of the Malfoys' Yule Balls. As the hostess, Narcissa danced with many of their guests and Lucius had expected it and had no issue with it. But three times was excessive, not to mention the looks the man had been giving her while they danced. But Hermione was _not_ his wife. They were not even involved, nor would they be.

Lucius was well aware that there was absolutely nothing going on between Severus and Hermione. Severus would never even consider it. She had been his student for one thing and, for whatever reason, Severus was still in love with Lily Potter. That was not to say the man was celibate, he most definitely was not, or hadn't been before his supposed death, in any case. But a quick fuck with Hermione would not be something the man would entertain. Nor did Lucius think Hermione would be interested. Lucius had nothing be jealous of, nor any right to be. And yet he was.

He sighed and sank down into the chair behind his desk. How had this happened? Proximity, mainly, he supposed. The fact that he had known her intimately contributed as well. The excuse of lust or desire could only take him so far, however. At some point, he had to admit to himself that there was something more there.

He was not ready to do that. He could not have feelings for her, he simply could not. There were a myriad of reasons why it was a completely horrible idea, not the least of which was that he was likely going to be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban when this was all over.

Besides, why would she ever even consider tying herself to him? Even if he managed to stay out of prison, they had no future. She would be shunned by everyone she knew if she took up with him. People like him had killed people like her. The fact that he personally had not was neither here nor there. The monster that Lucius had pledged his loyalty to intended to exterminate every Muggle-born and not a few of the Muggles besides.

No, this entire line of thinking was absurd. Any so-called feelings he might have were just that. So-called. And they were best ignored. If there were no feelings, there would be no need for jealousy. Decided, Lucius stood, needing to get back to the library so Severus could tend to his potion.

* * *

Hermione was once again working her way through the new equation when Lucius returned to the library. She had hit a snag initially, but after a short discussion with Professor Snape, she had found her mistake and continued.

She looked up as Lucius came into the room. He no longer _looked_ angry but that didn't mean anything, given he was wearing that irritating neutral expression on his face that gave nothing away. When she thought about it, she realized she hadn't seen that particular look on his face for some time. He had been much more expressive lately, at least with her. It was strange because she hadn't even recognized that until just now.

"Cutting it a bit fine, are we not?" Professor Snape said as he stood.

"I told you I had something to tend to," Lucius replied, sounding a bit aloof, but not overly bothered. The professor just shook his head.

"Miss Granger," he said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you again, Professor," she replied, giving him another smile and touching his arm. He gave a small nod and left the library. When Hermione turned around Lucius was staring at her. The neutral façade had cracked just slightly and she saw a bit of irritation in his eyes. It was gone seconds later, however.

"Have you been successful?" he finally asked, hands clasped behind his back.

"Not yet," she said. "There was another small problem when I started, but I think we determined what it was."

"I see," he said, looking down his nose at her. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes and tell him to stop being a git, but she refrained. He finally moved back to his chair and picked up the book he had been reading earlier.

Hermione turned back to her parchment but was having a problem concentrating. She should have been excited to finally see the outcome of something she had been working on for days, but instead, she was letting Lucius' stupid mood affect her. She had no idea why. If he wanted to be cross and maddening, let him. Why should she care?"

Except she did. Which was stupid. It's not like she needed his help with the equation. He had fully admitted he had no more than a basic grasp of Arithmancy. Still, she wondered what it was that had put him in such a foul mood. For even though he looked as if he were perfectly calm, he was flipping the pages in his book as if they had done him a personal disservice. He was going to rip them if he wasn't careful.

"Lucius?" she said when she could stand it no longer. He looked up at her, brow raised in question. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" he asked, flipping another page.

"I don't know. You just seem," she trailed off, not sure what adjective to use. He stared at her and she saw a flash of something in his eyes.

"Seem what?" he asked, hint of irritation in his voice.

"Nothing," she replied. She had no desire to deal with him in this mood. "Never mind." She turned back to her parchment determined to ignore him.

* * *

Lucius stared at the back of Hermione's head. He could feel his ire rising and knew he should just leave things be. He obviously had not managed to disguise his emotions as much as he thought he had. Emotions he should not even be having for Salazar's sake! Still, it was not her fault.

But now, Lucius was spoiling for a fight. It was one of his worst traits, Narcissa had told him that often enough. The best thing to do would be to go back into the stacks and calm himself. He did not do that, however.

Instead, he rose silently from his chair and made his way to Hermione's table. When he was only a foot away, he spoke.

"Seem what?" he asked again, an edge to his voice. She jumped in her seat and whipped around, levelling her wand at him. He found himself oddly proud that she reacted so quickly, then remembered that it was Severus that had been training her.

"What the hell, Lucius?" she snapped. She put a hand to her chest as if to calm her racing heart, lowering her wand to the table.

"Language," he said silkily. She rolled her eyes as he braced a hand on the table and leaned down towards her. Then her brow furrowed in confusion. He was still sometimes surprised that she was not afraid of him.

"I said, seem what?" he repeated for the third time. Her eyes narrowed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I am simply requesting that you answer my question. Do not make me ask it again." She stared at him for a moment.

"What I was going to say before no longer seems to apply," she said. He could tell she was annoyed.

"And why is that?"

"Because right now you're being a complete arse," she retorted. His nostrils flared as he looked down at her. She had crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring at him.

"In fact, you were being a bit of an arse before," she continued. "As you were in a perfectly fine mood before you left to fetch our lunch, I can only assume that something happened during that time."

"An astute observation," he drawled. She glared at him again for a moment, then suddenly looked concerned.

"It's not Draco is it? Did something happen to him?"

"Not that I am aware," Lucius replied, feeling a bit moved that she was worried about his son. He needed to get control of himself and stop this now before it got out of hand.

"Then what is your problem?" she demanded. He moved back from her, standing once again. She immediately jumped from her chair, hands on her hips.

"There is no problem," he said, taking a step back from her.

"I don't believe you," she said. "There had to be a reason for your little display."

"I apologize," he said stiffly.

"That's not an explanation," she said throwing up her hands. He stared at her for a moment then turned to go back to his chair. She grabbed his arm to stop him. Lucius looked down at her and there was a change in her expression.

"What is it?" she asked softly, concern back on her face. His anger dissipated immediately. He did not understand how she could do that, go from being exasperated with him one moment to worried the next. His own expression softened.

"I am sorry," he said. "I did not mean to take things out on you."

"What things?" she asked.

"It does not matter."

"It matters to me," she said.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Because," she said. She did not elaborate further. Her hand was still on his arm and Lucius could feel the heat of it through his robes. It would be so easy to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her. But Lucius had sworn that he would not do that again. He would not continue to make unwelcome advances towards her. Besides, he was supposed to be ignoring his feelings, not letting them get the better of him. He took a step back and her hand fell from his arm.

"It is of no consequence," he said. "I apologize again for my behavior. We should return to our work."

They continued to stare at one another for a few minutes. Then Hermione sighed deeply and turned back to the table. She glanced at him as she sat down, then picked up her quill and looked back to her parchment. Lucius made his way back to his chair and picked up his book. He forced himself not to look at her again.

* * *

Hermione stared at the parchment in front of her, feeling strangely bereft. She really wanted Lucius to tell her what was wrong. Not only that, she wanted to try and fix it somehow. Which she didn't really understand, except that she didn't like it when he was upset. And he had been that. He might have started showing it as anger, but she had seen something in his eyes at the end. He was…not sad, that wasn't really the word she wanted. Distressed fit a bit better.

If it weren't Draco, Hermione couldn't think of anything else that would cause that kind of reaction. She knew he had been angry at the beginning and it seemed as if he were angry with her. She had no idea why though. She wished she had seen him when he had first come into the library with the lunch tray. She hadn't even noticed him until Professor Snape had and by then Lucius was already at the bottom of the stairs. Was that it? He had felt ignored by them?

She shook her head. That was petty and not something that would bother him, especially once they had told him why they had been so preoccupied. No, he hadn't been angry about that. Whatever it was, he hadn't gotten over it by the time he returned nearly an hour later. That neutral mask he had worn hadn't fooled her at all. He only wore it when he was trying to hide his feelings about something.

Hermione picked up her quill and forced herself to concentrate on the equation in front of her. Trying to determine what was wrong with Lucius was a losing battle. Unless he told her, or she witnessed something directly, the man was extremely talented at hiding his emotions. She often wondered if that was a product of his upbringing or something he had learned to do once he started serving Voldemort. She suspected it was the former, which was reinforced by the latter.

Putting quill to parchment, Hermione began to solve the equation that had been giving her fits for days. She only hoped that all of her work wouldn't be for naught.

* * *

Lucius looked up at a deep sigh from Hermione some time later. She was sitting back in her chair, staring at the parchment in front of her with a frown on her face. Lucius thought to ask her what was wrong, the decided she would likely not welcome it. He _had_ been a complete arse, as she had said.

But then, she threw down her quill and picked up the parchment. She drew her wand and set it on fire. Lucius rose quickly from his chair, but she had let go of it as it quickly turned to ash. She stared down at the pile of ash on the table in disgust.

"Hermione?" he questioned and she turned towards him.

"It didn't work," she said, mouth set in a hard line as she vanished the ash.

"I am sure that when Severus returns the two of you can-"

"No," she said, irritation in her voice. "I solved the equation but it didn't change anything."

"It was not the missing variable," Lucius realized.

"No," she snapped. "All that time wasted!" She jumped up from her chair and began to pace agitatedly. "I spent _days_ trying to work this out and it didn't even matter!"

"Hermione," he began, but stopped when she whirled on him, eyes blazing.

" _Nothing_ we've done matters!"

"That is not true," he said, trying to calm her. Lucius understood her frustration. She had worked extremely hard on this bit of Arithmancy and it had caused her no little amount of stress and exasperation. To finally solve it and have it not be what they were looking for was upsetting.

"What have we accomplished, Lucius?" she asked throwing her hands in the air.

"You have done plenty of Arithmancy that has put us on the right path," he said. "None of the rest of us even considered using it to predict any outcome."

"The right path to what, exactly?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "I determined we had to sleep together. We did. Nothing changed."

"Nothing has changed _yet_ ," he replied. "We may still find the missing variable." She began pacing again, muttering to herself and shaking her head.

"We need to do this now," she said.

"That is not possible," he said.

"Why not? You keep saying that eighty-four percent are good odds. Well, if they're so good, let's contact the Resistance and get this done. It's obviously not going to get any better."

"We do not know where the Dark Lord is," Lucius said, trying to appeal to her logic. "There is nothing we can do until we determine that."

"So, we get rid of everyone else then," she said. "He can't do anything if he doesn't have any followers."

"That is impossible," Lucius replied. She was being completely unreasonable now. "They are scattered all over the country. Without the Dark Lord gathering them in one place, it would take months. Not to mention that as soon as we started capturing them, the rest would go to ground."

"Who said anything about capturing them?" she asked, the fury plain on her face. Lucius stilled. This was not like her at all. Of course, she would do what needed to be done in the heat of battle but talking about murder was something else entirely.

"I do not think that is really what you want," he finally said.

"What I _want_ is all the innocent people that are currently being terrorized to be freed!" she shouted. "What I _want_ is for everyone in Azkaban to be released! What I _want_ is for Harry to be alive! And Remus and Tonks and Fred and Percy and Colin and, and" she burst into tears.

Lucius stepped towards her slowly. She had buried her face in her hands and he didn't want to either startle her or offer comfort that was not wanted. When he reached her, he put a hand on her arm. When she didn't pull away, he pulled her into his arms. She gripped the front of his robes and sobbed into his chest.

He ran a hand up and down her back, saying nothing. There really was nothing he could say. Giving her empty platitudes would not be welcome and it was not as if everything she had said was not true. He knew she was exhausted as well. She had taken books and parchment with her to her room every evening and Lucius had no doubt she had stayed up late into the night trying to solve this new equation. She had not been eating properly either.

When she had calmed, she made no move to leave the circle of his arms. Lucius found that he did not want her to. He pushed that thought away, determined not to go down that road of thinking. He was merely comforting her and when she no longer required that, he would let her go.

"I am sorry," he finally said, "that this was not the answer."

"Eighty-four percent," she said into his robes. "That's all the higher we're going to get. Eighty-four percent."

"They are still good odds," Lucius reminded her, his hand still rubbing her back gently.

"That's still a sixteen percent chance that we'll fail," she said dejectedly.

"That is not-" Lucius began but she interrupted him with a shake of her head.

"Sixteen percent. Sixteen percent chance that things will remain exactly as they are. Except then there likely won't be anyone to fight back." She looked up at him, tears still on her cheeks. "What are we doing, Lucius?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're trying to find something that obviously doesn't exist. We've put in everything we can think of and nothing is the missing variable. We've done nothing but prove that the prophecy said what we already expected it did. Nothing else has changed." She stepped away from him and his arms fell limply to his sides. She turned back to the table and braced her hands on the back of her chair.

"Many things have changed," he said. She shook her head. "You stopped the Resistance from going on a fool's mission and being captured." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Draco could have-" but Lucius shook his head.

"It is unlikely Draco's message alone would have convinced them."

"That has nothing to do with You-Know-Who," she said, turning to face him, leaning back against the back of the chair.

"I beg to differ," he replied. "Have you not shown that we need the Resistance?"

"I suppose," she said, still frowning.

"And had they gone to attempt a rescue they would have been captured. Even if not all of them went it would have been a blow, yes?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed. She sighed and stared out into the recesses of the library. Lucius had to stop himself from taking a step forward and taking her back into his arms. He forced himself to focus.

"You have also helped Miss Weasley by giving her news about her brothers."

"Draco could have told her that."

"Draco would not have known, had you not been here," he said.

"Then credit for that should go to Draco," Hermione said. "He's the one that brought me here, after all."

"But you are the one that agreed to work with us," Lucius said. "Even after it was no longer Draco you would be working with." She turned then and looked at him.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better. And I appreciate it, I do. But," she trailed off biting her lip. He could tell that she was near tears again. Lucius took an involuntary step forward. She pulled in a breath and looked up at him.

"The fact remains that I am here, comfortable, fed, _safe_ , while so many others are not. And that, I can't," she shook her head again. "I can't help feeling guilty about that."

"I know," he said as he took another step towards her. She looked up at him and a tear ran down her cheek. Without conscious thought, Lucius wiped it away with his thumb. Hermione stared up at him. He knew he should move away from her, but his feet seemed to be stuck to the floor.

"There is something else you have done," he said. She looked at him quizzically. "You have given me a purpose. It was always my intention to get my revenge on the Dark Lord, however, I had no framework in mind to do so. I simply stayed hidden away in this house, watching my son fall deeper and deeper into despair about what he was being forced to do. And then watched him as he began to take bigger and bigger risks in order to try and bring about some kind of resolution all on his own."

"Had you not arrived, triggering the prophecy to be made, Draco likely would have gone too far and been discovered. I would have done something foolish in order to try and avenge him. And the rest of the members of this household would have suffered because of it. You changed that."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Lucius wanted to take them back. Not because he did not mean them, but because he should not have said them. They revealed far too much, were far too intimate. He cursed himself in his head. He did not admit things like this to anyone, not Draco, not even Severus. The only one he would have told was Narcissa and that thought stopped him cold.

Lucius needed to get himself out of this situation, he needed to get some distance between Hermione and himself. He was letting things go too far. He did not want this; _she_ did not want this. When he looked down at her, she was staring very intently at his face. Even as he made to take a step back, she moved forward. Her hand came to rest on his arm.

"Lucius," she said and he stopped moving. She looked at him for another moment, then rose up on her toes and kissed him.

Ignoring all of the warnings going off in his head, Lucius kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. One of her hands stayed on his arm, gripping the fabric of his robes. The other rose to his shoulder and then into his hair which was unbound today.

It was not until she pulled herself impossibly closer to him that he came back to his senses. What was he doing? He had sworn to himself that he would not take advantage of her again. He gently ended the kiss and pulled back from her.

She stared up at him as he took a step back to put a bit of distance between their bodies, her eyes searching his face in confusion.

"Hermione, we cannot do this."

"Why not?" she asked quietly.

"I will not take advantage of you."

"How is it taking advantage if I'm the one that kissed you?" she asked. Her hands slid to his chest and he nearly lost his resolve.

"Because of the situation," he said, grasping her hands in one of his and taking another step away from her. He let go of her and her arms dropped to her sides. "You are, for all intents and purposes, my prisoner."

"But I'm not," she began but he shook his head to interrupt her.

"A pretty room is still a prison if you cannot leave it," he said paraphrasing words she had used shortly after her arrival.

"I'm not in my pretty room right now," she said, crossing her arms once more.

"I think you are well aware of my meaning," he said. Instead of answering, she simply stared at him in challenge. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"I am not what you want," he said.

"As you are not me, I don't know how you think you have the right to determine that," she said.

"We were forced together by the prophecy," he said. "Neither of us had a choice. I will not exploit that." She snorted in derision.

"We had every choice," she replied. "Either of us could have easily said no. You could have refused to take Draco's place when he was injured."

"Fine," he replied. "We both chose to do what we did. That does not mean it is required that it happen again."

"You don't have to do this, Lucius," she said. He looked at her questioningly. "If you're not interested, you only need to say." She turned away from him and began to busy herself with the stack of parchment on the table.

"It is better this way," he said.

"Fine," she replied. But she did not turn back to look at him. When she had finished stacking her things, she finally turned around.

"I'm tired," she said. "I'd like to go back to my room."

"Tea," he said lamely, but she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." He stared at her for a few moments before he acquiesced.

"Very well," he said. She handed over her wand and he looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not taking any books today. There doesn't seem to be much point."

"Hermione-"

"I'm tired, Lucius," she said. Then she turned and began making her way to the stairs. Lucius stared at her retreating back before following a few moments later. If he had gotten what he intended, why did he feel so wretched?

* * *

They made their way back to her room in silence. She was still having a hard time understanding why she had kissed him again. The rejection had stung, she wasn't going to deny that. But the bigger issue was figuring out _why_ she had put herself in that situation again in the first place.

When they reached her room, Hermione waited as Lucius lowered the wards and then walked inside. She was already regretting not bringing books with her from the library. As much as she knew she needed to think about what had happened, a part of her loathed doing it. She didn't think she was going to like what she found.

Lucius was lingering and Hermione couldn't figure out why. Surely there was nothing else to say about what had happened. He had made his feelings perfectly clear. She was about to ask him to leave when he put his hand into the pocket of his robes and withdrew her wand. She stared at him, dumbfounded when he held it out to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I do not see why you cannot keep it with you," he said.

"You certainly seemed to have had plenty of reasons before," she replied.

"Are you going to attempt to leave?" he asked. Hermione wanted to say yes, that would be the very first thing she intended to do and she was going to take Ginny and Mrs. Weasley with her. But she couldn't force the words out because she knew they weren't true.

"No," she finally said. "I have no intention of going back on our agreement."

"Then there is no reason for me to withhold this from you, is there?"

"I could hex you," she said, thinking of all the creative curses she had read about during her time in the library.

"You could," he agreed. They both knew she wouldn't.

"I could send a Patronus to the Resistance telling them where I am," she said wondering if he would change his mind. He stared at her for a moment but didn't put her wand back into his pocket.

"I trust that you will not," he said. "For everyone's sake." She finally reached out and took the wand from him.

"Thank you," she said. He tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"I will return in a few hours with your dinner." And then he left the room.

Hermione stood in place, staring down at the wand in her hand for some time after Lucius left. The fact that he had given it to her was the cap on an extremely disconcerting day.

She finally sank down onto the settee after conjuring a few fluffy pillows and a blanket. She could have easily used the ones from her bed, but why not take advantage of having her wand? Who knew if Lucius would change his mind later?

Lucius, she thought as she snuggled down on the settee, covering herself with the blanket. She replayed everything that had happened in the library and only found herself more confused. It wasn't the first time he had held her as she cried. She was a bit embarrassed about how many times it had happened if she were honest. But this time had been different. She wasn't able to explain why, exactly, but it had been. And those things he had said about giving him a purpose. That she had not been expecting.

She supposed that was why she had kissed him. He had revealed something so personal and been so sincere about it. It had made her feel closer to him and so she'd kissed him. It was stupid, probably, but he _had_ kissed her back. The kiss had been different than the last one when they had both been angry with each other. This one had seemed more genuine or heartfelt or something. It had been as if they felt something for one another. Both of them.

Hermione froze where she lay on the settee. That wasn't possible. There was absolutely no way that she had feelings for Lucius Malfoy. Except…she did.

"Oh gods," she whispered, burying her face in the blanket. How in the hell had this happened?

All right, she needed to think about this logically. Everything that Lucius had said came back to her. Yes, they did work closely together and yes, they had been coerced into sleeping together by the prophecy. She relied on him for everything, which she had already pointed out to herself previously. While she saw Draco occasionally and Professor Snape a bit more often, Lucius was still the person she interacted with the most.

She'd been under more stress than usual recently, trying to solve that equation and seeing Ginny and being reminded of everything the rest of her classmates were going through. She had lost it a bit today when the equation hadn't worked as she'd hoped, so she had been upset. All of those things played a part in what she'd done.

The thing was, she hadn't regretted it. In fact, she likely would have taken things further had Lucius not stopped them. And she wanted that. Even now, thinking about all the reasons why she had kissed him she still wanted it.

It wasn't just some randy teenager thing, either. She and Ron had gone weeks without any kind of intimacy between them, simply because there wasn't time or a place for privacy. Sure, Hermione had thought about it and wanted to, but that had been about relieving tension more than anything. Sex with Ron had been an outlet, for both of them probably, the more she thought about it.

This though, wasn't that. She wanted Lucius because she wanted him, not because she needed to burn off frustration or extra energy or just feel close to someone for a time. She just wanted him.

She sat up with a groan, burying her face in her hands. What the hell was she thinking? This was _Lucius Malfoy._ He couldn't possibly feel the same way. There was absolutely no way that he wanted _her_ , Muggle-born, wild-haired, plain Hermione Granger.

No, she thought jumping to her feet. No, she was being stupid and reading into things because of all those reasons that Lucius had brought up in the library. He might have shared his thoughts with her, but that did _not_ mean that he wanted some kind of relationship with her. And he didn't, obviously, because he'd stopped the kiss and explained all the reasons why it wasn't what she wanted.

She paused in her pacing and slowly lowered herself to the settee again. Except, except that he never said that he wasn't interested. Even when she'd brought it up, all he had said was that it was better this way. Not that he didn't want her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her middle, as if trying to hold herself together while she attempted to figure out what was going on. Was it possible that he did have feelings for her, but he didn't think that she had feelings for him? Yes, that was possible, although highly unlikely. But if he really believed that she had kissed him solely because of their circumstances, then it made sense he would pull away from her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whispered under her breath. Not one to normally swear, this situation seemed to call for it.

But couldn't the fact that he might have feelings for her be for the same reasons that he had given her? He still missed his wife; Hermione was sure of that. And every reason he had given, save that she was a prisoner, applied to him as well as her. He could easily be confusing loneliness with romantic feelings. Just as she could. Except that she wasn't.

A hysterical giggle left her at the thought. Oh gods, she really did have romantic feelings for Lucius. She put her face in her hands. Sweet Merlin what was she going to do?

* * *

Lucius found himself wandering the gardens. His agitation after leaving Hermione had been such that he could not remain in his study. He needed to clear his head, to think rationally about all that had happened.

Except that there was nothing rational about it. He had allowed himself to develop feelings for someone who was wholly inappropriate. Not because of her blood-status, he found himself no longer caring about that if he ever really had. But there were plenty of other reasons.

Not the least of which was Hermione's place with the Resistance. Once this was all over and they had accomplished what they were planning, she would return to the bosom of her friends. As well she should. Lucius was sure that there was someone there that she had more than just a friendship with. He suspected it was one of the Weasley sons, likely the youngest. There would no longer be a place for Lucius in her life.

He could have indulged in what Hermione was offering in the library. If he had not developed feelings for her, he would have been happy to engage in a casual shag to release a bit of tension. Now, however, it would only make it more difficult when they had to part ways.

This was why he needed to ignore these feelings. Nothing good would come of them. The trouble was that he was unsure how he would accomplish that given the spent time with her every day. There was no help for that either. Draco was too busy and Severus would immediately question any change in the normal routine.

Lucius sighed, his walk not having the effect he had been hoping for. He looked towards the mausoleum and began to make his way towards it. Perhaps a bit of time spent with his wife would clear his head.


	26. Capitulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Lucius make a trip to the stables. Lucius, Draco and Severus discuss the Yaxley and Voldemort situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, everyone! I will be very happy to see the backside of 2020 and I hope that 2021 will improve quickly for us all. Be safe if you are celebrating tonight and enjoy the chapter! I think you just might. ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hermione was beginning to completely regret not bringing books with her from the library. She'd taken a bath and thought about Lucius, tried to nap and thought about Lucius, stood at the window and thought about Lucius. She wasn't sure if the books would have distracted her enough to take her mind off the man she couldn't seem to stop thinking about but at least she could try.

Maybe if she asked when he brought her supper, he would bring her some after he had eaten. She also hadn't told him that he didn't need to eat breakfast with her the next day if he didn't want to. He obviously thought it a wise idea to put some distance between them.

That would be difficult the rest of the day, however. She certainly hoped that he would not start leaving her in her room again all day. She didn't think that he would, but maybe he wouldn't spend as much time in the library with her anymore. Her stomach squirmed at the thought.

The knock at the door made her look up. She allowed him entrance and Lucius walked in with her tray. He nodded to her as he settled it on the table, then turned to go.

"Lucius?" she said before he had reached the door. She saw the slight tense in his shoulders and wondered about it. He turned to face her.

"Yes?"

She paused, biting her lip. She felt stupid that she had refused books earlier and was now going to ask him to bring her some.

"It's just, would you be able to bring me a few books?" she finally said. "After you eat, of course."

"Regretting your earlier choice, I see," he said. She blushed a bit and nodded. "Anything in particular?"

"Maybe something in Charms or Transfiguration?" she said. "Just something different."

"Very well," he said.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. She had to admit she was a bit surprised when he returned it. He nodded again and left the room.

Hermione blew out a breath. She hadn't said anything about breakfast, but she would do that when he returned.

* * *

Lucius made his way back to Hermione's room, a small stack of books floating at his side. He hadn't been surprised when she had asked for them and understood the need to leave the Dark Arts research for the library. She needed something different, deserved it after all the work she had been doing.

He knocked on her door and was bade entry. He stepped inside and levitated the books to the table in front of the settee. She immediately began to shift through the titles, pulling one of the Charms books from the pile.

"Thank you," she said again, smiling brightly.

"You are welcome," Lucius replied. "If any of them are not to your liking, you can search for others tomorrow."

"All right," she said. She fidgeted for a moment, eyes darting towards him and then away several times.

"Was there something else?" he finally said. It was obvious she wanted to speak with him about something. He just hoped it wasn't about their encounter in the library. That was better left as it had been.

"Yes, I, well," she paused biting her lip. Lucius felt the urge to pull it from her teeth and soothe it with his thumb. He mentally chastised himself for that image.

"I know that I asked you to breakfast in the morning," she said. "But I don't want you to feel obligated. If you'd rather not, that is."

Lucius realized he had nearly forgotten about the breakfast invitation. A part of him was glad that she had given him an out. The rest, however, was upset that she had rescinded the invitation. The sane part of him won out. Well, mostly.

"If that is what you prefer," he said.

"That's not what I said," she replied eyes narrowing. "I said if you don't wish to come then don't feel you have to." They stared at one another for a few moments.

"It is likely wise that we maintain our routine," he finally said.

"Right," she replied, looking away from him. Was that disappointment he saw in her eyes? Surely not.

"Yes, you're right," she said, looking up at him again. Anything that he had thought he had seen was gone. "Thank you for the books."

It was an obvious dismissal. Lucius tipped his head in acknowledgement and turned to leave the room. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder when he reached the door, but she was already engrossed in her reading. He stepped out and closed the door behind him with a quiet click.

* * *

Hermione hadn't slept well at all. The dreams were back. Both the innocuous ones and the sexual ones. She scrubbed a hand down her face and then yawned widely. She had spent over an hour just staring at the ceiling at one point, wondering how she had ended up in this situation. She didn't mean physically, she knew how she had actually come to be in Malfoy Manor, but emotionally. How had she let herself develop feelings for this man?

She had gotten no answers of course. She tried to imagine what it would be like if Lucius returned her feelings. He wouldn't of course, she was certain of that. But if he did, how could they even hope to have any kind of relationship?

Ron would never speak to her again. Not because she and Ron had been sort of involved, but because of who Lucius was. In fact, Hermione had a hard time imagining that any of her friends would speak to her again. Maybe Ginny, given her own apparent feelings for Draco. But Draco was not Lucius.

Then there was the simple fact that Lucius might end up in Azkaban even after Hermione explained his role in destroying Voldemort. He had been a Death Eater for a long time, after all. Draco was less likely to be sent there. He had been forced into taking the Mark for his mother's safety and had been aiding the Resistance for months now.

She groaned and covered her face with her hands. Her mother had always said that you can't help who you love. Hermione had thought that was ridiculous, of course, you could help it. You just didn't entertain the notion of falling for someone unsuitable. Now, though, she thought maybe her mum had been right.

Hermione sat bolt upright in bed. Who had said anything about love? She most certainly was _not_ in love with Lucius. She had feelings yes, but that didn't mean love for Merlin's sake. She needed to get up and shower and forget about all of this. It wasn't going anywhere anyway, so it made no sense to continue down this path.

* * *

Lucius stifled another yawn as he made his way to Hermione's room with her breakfast. He had barely slept at all the night before. There had been dreams again, but mostly he had lain awake trying to find a way out of his situation.

He had to continue to work with Hermione because of the prophecy. That did not mean they had to work in the same room, however. The problem was that neither Draco nor Severus had the time that Lucius did to be in the library. It was not that Lucius did not trust her on her own, but both Draco and Severus would question it. Hermione herself would, most likely. While Lucius knew that Severus suspected Lucius' feelings, Lucius was not planning on confirming anything. Draco had no idea. Leaving her alone in the library would not work.

Which meant that Lucius was going to have to do a better job of burying his feelings. He suspected that he would get over them once they were no longer in constant contact with one another. Proximity could be a powerful thing in situations such as theirs. Lucius was not going to deny that he was somewhat lonely and definitely missed having a woman's company.

A voice in his head reminded him that he had been in contact with Mrs. Weasley and her daughter for much longer than he had Hermione and he had not developed feelings for either of them. Lucius scoffed. Of course, he hadn't. He rarely saw Miss Weasley and her mother only at mealtimes. It was not as if they sat and held conversations with one another. It was a completely different situation.

Reaching Hermione's door, Lucius knocked and was told to come in. He settled the tray on the table and then looked at her. He frowned at the obvious circles under her eyes and the paleness of her skin.

"Are you well?" he asked in concern.

"Do I look that horrible?" she asked, hint of a smile on her face.

"No, of course not," he said, realizing his blunder immediately. "I was merely-"

"I'm fine," she said giving him a wan smile. "Just didn't sleep well last night."

"Do you require a potion?" he asked. "I am sure that Severus could brew you a sleeping draught."

"Thank you, but no," she said. "I'm sure breakfast will help immensely." She took the cover off her tray and the two of them stared at the contents.

There was clearly enough food for more than one person. Lucius swore in his head. The previous day, he had informed Mrs. Weasley of his intention to eat with their guest this morning. Now, he realized he had forgotten to tell her that he would be eating in the dining room after all.

"I am sorry," he said. "I neglected to inform Mrs. Weasley of our change in plans." She looked up at him. "I will just make myself a plate and take it to the dining room."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucius," Hermione said. "There's no reason you can't stay here and eat."

"Yesterday you said-"

"I _said_ that I didn't want you to feel obligated," she replied. "I'm not going to make you carry your plate through the house when you can just as easily eat here." He stared at her for a moment.

"Very well," he said. Before he could draw his wand, Hermione had conjured the table and chairs. She smirked at him as he levitated the tray to the table. They both sat down and began to prepare their plates.

* * *

Hermione concentrated on putting food on her plate. Why had she invited him to stay? This wasn't how one went about forgetting their feelings, by spending more time with the other person.

Actually, a better question was why had he agreed? He had seemed to accept things readily enough the night before. Although, again, he hadn't said that he didn't want to eat with her, he had just said it would be better if he didn't. It was the same after they had kissed in the library. He hadn't said that he didn't want her, just that he didn't think it was a good idea.

She chanced a glance up at him, but he wasn't looking at her. Hermione looked back at her plate. She had to stop this. It didn't matter what either of them felt or didn't feel. A relationship wouldn't work, that was all there was to it.

She focused on her breakfast once again, putting all thoughts of Lucius from her head. Attempting to anyway, it was a bit difficult to do when the man was sitting across from her.

The silence between them continued as they both ate their breakfast. Hermione cast about for something to say, but everything she might have brought up seemed frivolous and unimportant. Not that they had to have meaningful conversation over breakfast. Biting back a sigh, Hermione reached for the tea pot at the same time that Lucius did.

Their fingers brushed and a bolt of electricity shot up Hermione's arm. She only just stifled her gasp. Lucius flinched at the same time and Hermione wondered if he had felt it too. They both sat frozen for a few moments, staring at one another, hands still on the tea pot. Lucius finally cleared his throat and leaned back as Hermione removed her hand, face heating.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"There is nothing to apologize for," he said. "May I?" He indicated the pot and Hermione nodded. He poured her a cup and she busied herself preparing it. Lucius then made his own cup and they continued eating.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked. She looked up at him, glad one of them had finally spoken.

"In the library you mean?" she asked. He tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Continue with the Dark Arts section I suppose." She looked back at her plate, sighing.

"You do not think that is the correct course of action?"

"I just don't know that we're going to find anything other than what we already have," she said, putting her chin in her hand. "Has Draco found out anything?"

"About the Dark Lord's whereabouts?" Lucius asked. She nodded. "Not as of yet, no."

"Why was he called yesterday?"

"Another village to investigate," Lucius said.

"The Resistance?" Hermione asked, afraid someone had been spotted.

"Has not been seen," Lucius assured her. "The Dark Lord had been sending small groups to various Muggle villages and towns to search for both the Resistance and any Muggle-borns that have fled. Apparently, this is continuing now that Yaxley's mission has failed."

"That doesn't seem very efficient," Hermione said.

"It is not," Lucius agreed.

"Have they ever found anyone?"

"Besides you?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Hermione huffed a breath.

"He didn't actually _find_ me," she replied. "It was just a coincidence. And anyway, he didn't follow through on it."

"Well, no, Draco would not. Had it been anyone else, however," Lucius trailed off and Hermione involuntarily shivered. Had it been anyone else, she wouldn't be here right now. When she looked up, Lucius was watching her in concern.

"I apologize," he said. "That was insensitive."

"True though," Hermione replied with a wry smile. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I am not aware that anyone has been located," he said. "If they were, it would have been someone of little consequence as Draco has not said anything."

"Everyone is of consequence," Hermione said with a slight scowl.

"I meant of no consequence to the Dark Lord." His words had a slight edge, but it wasn't as if he could have been surprised by her reaction, given his past views on Muggle-borns. He sighed.

"I did not sleep well either," he said. "I fear I am letting that cloud my responses." She smiled slightly at him.

"That makes two of us."

"Perhaps, then, we should take the morning off," he said. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't know that I could sleep, even if I tried," she admitted.

"I was not speaking of sleep," he said. Hermione's eyes immediately widened. Surely, he couldn't be suggesting…no that was ridiculous. Don't be an idiot, Hermione! She felt her cheeks heat. He seemed to realize what he had said, for he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"I need to go to the stables, to set the traps for Severus," he said. "If you would care to accompany me, perhaps a bit of fresh air might do us both some good."

"Fresh air does sound nice," she agreed. However, she didn't like to think about the mice that Professor Snape was going to use to test his potion on. It was stupid, she knew. Crookshanks had caught all manner of mice while they were at Hogwarts, many times presenting them to Hermione before eating them. Of course, she hadn't liked it then either.

"Yet you are hesitant," Lucius said, studying her.

"It's nothing, really."

"If you would rather not," he began.

"No!" she said immediately. She certainly didn't want him to think it had something to do with _him_. "It's just, I," she shook her head and made a noise of frustration. "It's so stupid."

"Clearly not or it would not be vexing you this much."

"I know that Professor Snape has to test his potion and he has to do it on _something_ living, it's just," she trailed off again and shrugged a shoulder. "I told you it was stupid."

"Perhaps you would prefer it be rats," he said, raising a brow. Hermione looked sharply at him and saw the amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, allowing a small smile. "I don't have anything against rats in general. That _particular_ rat on the other hand, well, I wouldn't mind Professor Snape experimenting on _him_." Lucius chuckled.

"I must agree," he said.

"What happened when you found him in your cellar?" she asked in curiosity.

"No one mourned him," Lucius replied.

"Not even You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked. "Pettigrew did help him return after all." Lucius snorted.

"The Dark Lord regretted losing Pettigrew's ability as an Animagus, but the man himself? No. The Dark Lord does not abide cowards, especially sniveling ones. He has no real feelings for anyone." Hermione nodded, noting that Lucius hadn't had his typical reaction to discussing the day she was tortured. Of course, they hadn't been speaking of her torture, not directly, but still.

"All right," she said. He raised a brow in question. "I'll come with you to the stables."

"If you would rather not, we can simply walk in the gardens and then I can leave you in the library."

"No," Hermione said. "I'd like to go." He studied her for a moment before he nodded. The dishes were gathered and placed on the tray before it was banished to the kitchens. Lucius looked at the table and chairs and then Hermione.

"I think I'll leave the table," she said. They looked at one another for a few moments. "For my supper."

"Very well," he said. He ushered her out the door and they headed for the library and the exit for the gardens.

* * *

Hermione had transfigured her shoes into sturdy boots before they stepped off the garden path and made their way over the lawn to the stables. Her arm was tucked into his and Lucius was attempting to maintain a bit of space between them. It was difficult, however, as the ground was uneven in places and caused both of them to brush against one another more than once.

When they finally reached the stables, Lucius had Hermione stand aside before he opened the door. He could not remember the last time he had been down here and had no idea what kind of creatures might have decided to make it their home. There were snakes in the woods and grasses just beyond the stables, most of them non-venomous, but he had seen an adder or two over the course of his life and did not want to take any chances.

The door creaked on its hinges as it opened. Lucius lit his wand before stepping inside. He flicked his wand at the upper windows, clearing them of grime. Another flick had the larger door at the end opening and the space was bathed in the light from the outside. Lucius heard the scurrying of small creatures as they fled from the intrusion. He had a feeling it was going to be relatively easy to collect what Severus needed. There were obviously plenty of rodents on the premises.

Lucius nodded to Hermione and she followed him inside. The stables were a far cry from what they had been during his father's lifetime. The building was full of cobwebs, dust, and dirt. All of the feed and straw had been removed when the horses had been sold, but there was a musty odor about the place underlaid with some kind of rot, likely animal. He waved his wand to clean things as much as he could. At least the cobwebs were gone, along with most of the dust. He noticed Hermione doing the same near the stalls and gave her a smile in thanks.

Lucius made his way to the open area in the front of the building and pulled the shrunken traps from the pocket of his robes. He set them on the worktable and enlarged them, then looked around deciding where to place them. They were live traps, of course, dead mice would do Severus no good, and were already baited.

Lucius glanced over at Hermione. She was peering into one of the stalls. Lucius watched as she eyed everything with interest. There was not much left to look at, save the basic structure. He almost wished that he still kept horses so he could fulfill her childhood desire. Shaking that thought from his head, he turned his attention back to the traps.

* * *

Hermione wandered idly down the center aisle between the sets of stalls on each wall. She wondered if the Malfoys had had magical horses like the kind that pulled the Beauxbatons carriage as well as non-magical ones. Lucius hadn't indicated that they had anything besides non-magical breeds, but then again, perhaps magical horses were just the norm to wizards and he hadn't thought to mention it.

She watched him from the corner of her eye as he placed the traps in various places. His hair was tied back today and although he was extremely good-looking no matter how he wore it, she decided she preferred when it was unbound. She shook her head and forced that thought away. She shouldn't be thinking of him that way. It wasn't going to help her ignore her feelings.

Hermione reached the open work area, watching as Lucius walked into what she assumed had been some kind of storeroom, likely for the tack and saddles. When he finished, he moved back to the stalls, setting traps in a few of them. Hermione tilted her head as he bent down and she wished he weren't wearing his outer robes. It would make it a lot easier to see his bum.

_For Merlin's sake, Hermione, get a grip_ , she chastised herself. She realized she was still staring at him and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. She leaned back against the wall near the worktable and huffed out a breath, cursing herself once again for her inappropriate thoughts and kicked back at the wall for emphasis.

There was a small noise and Hermione looked down to see something small run across her foot. She shrieked in surprise and Lucius' head snapped up and then he was rushing towards her. Before she could say anything, he had gripped her arms, look of panic on his face.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she said, embarrassed that she had reacted the way she had. It had just been a mouse or a rat, most likely.

"Why did you scream?"

"It was just," she shook her head, face turning red. "Something ran across my foot and it startled me is all."

"It was not a snake, was it?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she replied. "It was too small for that. Probably a mouse or something."

"You are certain?" he continued. "You were not bitten by anything?" She looked up at his face and realized he was truly worried. Unthinking, she brought a hand to his cheek.

"I'm fine, honestly." He leaned into her hand slightly and closed his eyes, letting out a breath. Hermione's heart started to beat faster when he did not immediately pull away from her.

He opened his eyes and they stared at one another for what felt like several minutes. The tension rose, Hermione could feel the air fairly vibrating with it. She wanted to surge forward and kiss him, but she was afraid that he would pull away from her again. And then she saw him glance down at her lips. Her hand moved from cupping his cheek to resting on the side of his neck, her thumb stroking just below his ear. And then he growled and stepped forward, devouring her mouth.

Hermione returned the kiss just as fervently, pulling herself closer to him as he pressed her against the wall. She felt the moment he started to pull away and gripped his shoulders tighter, pulling him back into her body. He hesitated for just a moment before he seemed to surrender.

She fell back into the kiss, ignoring all the voices in her head telling her that this was certainly _not_ the way to get over her feelings for him. Hermione told them all to take a flying leap.

Lucius' mouth tore from hers but instead of pulling away as she expected him to do, he moved to her neck, sucking and nipping at her pulse point. Hermione gasped and bucked her hips towards him as she felt one of his thumbs graze the underside of her breast.

Lucius moved back to her mouth and grasped one of her thighs, pulling her leg up and around his hip. The ground was a bit uneven and she swayed for a moment before she got her footing. Growling again, he picked her up completely, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist, and carried her to the worktable, setting her atop it and stepping into the space between her legs.

One hand left her hips and she felt him fumbling in his pocket. He finally drew his wand and cast a contraceptive charm and then gripped her hips again and pulled her flush to him, her bum on the very edge of the table.

Where their first time had been slow and deliberate, this was anything but that. He kissed her deeply, hands moving to the buttons on her robes, as hers moved to his. She gasped again when he ripped open the front of her robes and palmed her breasts.

Hermione gave up the buttons of his robes and moved to the placket of his trousers instead. She didn't want to wait anymore. She managed to get the buttons undone before his hands moved to her legs and he yanked her knickers down. It took only a few seconds to determine she was already ready for him. Lucius managed to assist her in freeing himself from his trousers and then plunged into her.

Hermione breathed in sharply and he groaned in response. He began to move and she wrapped her legs tighter around him, her heels digging into his backside, encouraging him on. He kissed her again and her hands gripped his shoulders, nails digging in.

Their coupling was frantic and quick and Lucius barely had to touch her before she was calling out her climax. Her head slumped against his shoulder as he continued to move into her, his own release coming only a few strokes later.

They clung to one another, panting as they attempted to catch their breath. Eventually, Lucius pressed a kiss to her forehead and then gently pulled himself from her. Hermione sighed at the loss and gripped his arms, pulling him back towards her. She kissed him again and he brought a hand to the side of her neck, his fingers tangled in her curls. When he ended the kiss, he picked up his wand from beside her and cast a cleansing charm on them both. He summoned her knickers and handed them to her and Hermione felt a slight blush on her cheeks.

He turned away from her, tucking himself back into his trousers. Hermione slipped her knickers back on and attempted to rebutton her robes, but there were a few buttons missing. She dug her own wand out of her pocket and quickly repaired the damage before he turned back around.

They looked at one another and Hermione bit her lip, wondering what he was thinking. He took a step forward and gently pulled her lip from her teeth, then immediately dropped his hand. They stared at one another for a few seconds before he reached back out to help her down from the table.

"Hermione," he began. She looked up at him.

"I hope you're not going to apologize or something equally irritating," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Because there's no need."

"I should not have," he started again and she sighed.

"Do you regret it?" she asked softly. He stared at her for a few moments.

"No," he said just as quietly. Something leapt in her chest at that, but Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't mean what she thought he meant. After a few more moments of silence, he cleared his throat.

"I have to finish with the traps and then we should return to the house," he finally said. "I am sure it is nearing lunch."

"All right," she said. She watched as he set the last two traps. He closed the large door at the front of the stables and then directed her to the door they had come in through. Hermione was hyper aware of him behind her as they made their way out of the building. Lucius closed and locked the door and then held an arm out to her once again.

Everything felt just as it always did when they were walking in the gardens together, but there was something. Something underlying their polite familiarity. And Hermione couldn't help but wonder just what Lucius was thinking.

* * *

"Hermione," Lucius said once he had delivered her to her room that evening. The afternoon had been excruciating. They needed to discuss what had happened in the stables, but Severus had appeared at lunch and then Draco had arrived only moments after Severus left. They had not been alone the entire time.

They had caught each other's eyes multiple times throughout the afternoon. Lucius was caught between wanting to push her up against the nearest bookshelf and snog the life out of her and telling her that what had happened in the stables could not happen again. He was shocked that Severus and Draco hadn't noticed the tension in the room.

Well, he thought Severus might have. He had looked between Lucius and Hermione several times and took his leave just an hour after lunch. Still, the man hadn't said anything, although Lucius expected he would receive a visit from his friend in his study this evening.

"Yes?" Hermione said now. Lucius closed the door behind him and he could see the wariness in her eyes.

"We must talk," he said.

"About?"

"I believe you know." Sighing, she walked to the settee and sat down, watching him expectantly. Deciding it was better if there was a bit of space between them, he conjured a chair and sat opposite her, the low table in between them.

"Lucius, I told you in the stables that you don't need to apologize."

"I did not intend to," he replied. He did not regret it; he had not been lying when he told her so. She looked at him quizzically. "It cannot happen again."

"You don't wish it to or you think it shouldn't?" she asked. Lucius was silent. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips.

"I wasn't coerced. You didn't take advantage," she began.

"I initiated," he interrupted.

"Not really," she said. He shook his head. She might have touched him first, but he could have pulled away from her.

"Lucius," she said and he looked up to see her rising from the settee and settling on the table in front of him. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them. Lucius made to pull away but she held fast. He could have easily disentangled himself; he was much stronger than her, but he stayed where he was.

"We have no idea what is going to happen with You-Know-Who," she said. "We don't know if we're going to be successful or if he's going to find out what we're doing before we're ready. And we don't know what's going to happen after. But right now, we can have this."

"The prophecy has been fulfilled," he said.

"I think you know this isn't about the prophecy." He stared at her for a few moments.

"You cannot possibly want-"

"Please do not presume to know what I do or don't want," she snapped. Lucius stared at her. He felt as if he were losing control of the situation. He had intended to explain to her why they needed to stop things before they got further out of hand. But everything she was saying was weakening his resolve. He could not fathom, despite what they had shared earlier in the stables, that this woman would want to have anything further to do with him. He needed to convince her she was mistaken.

"Hermione," he said, twisting his hands so he now held hers. "I am not a good man. I may be doing the right thing now, but I am not a good man. And I have not been for quite a long time. I am not what you need or what you deserve."

"I do not regret what happened, I cannot." Before he could continue, she slid forward and kissed him. The angle was awkward, she was hovering over the table so she could reach his mouth and Lucius found himself grasping her waist and pulling her towards him, so she sat in his lap.

"I know who you are," she said when they finally parted. She was staring at him so intently, he could not look away from her.

"Hermione," he said, almost sounding like a plea. Gods, he wanted to give in and kiss her again. To bury himself in her softness and never leave. To hide here in this suite and pretend that nothing was going on outside of it.

"If you're saying these things because you don't want this, don't want me, then I will accept that," she said. He continued to stare at her, hoping that he had been successful at keeping the incredulousness off his face. Of course, that was not why he was attempting to push her away.

"Like I said earlier, we don't know what's going to happen," she continued quietly. "So why not live in the moment?"

Lucius was inherently a selfish man, he knew this. What Hermione was offering, he should refuse, for all the reasons he had told her, all the reasons he had listed in his head. He had already tainted her enough. He needed to be a better man.

But instead, he let the selfishness take him over and Lucius found himself capitulating. He once again took what he wanted, regardless of the consequences. And when he kissed her by way of answer, he knew it was one more strike against his already damned soul. But as he carried her to her bed and lay down beside her, he found he really did not care. If he were already damned, what was one more transgression?

* * *

Hermione still lay in her bed, feeling pleasantly sore from the activities of the day. Lucius had left, rather regretfully, but Draco was home and would expect him for dinner. Hermione understood and honestly was not prepared to try to explain their relationship to anyone just yet.

It wasn't really a relationship, she was aware of that. And despite the fact that she had initiated everything today, she still had her misgivings. There would be consequences to what they had done, what they had decided to continue doing. People wouldn't understand, but Hermione did not much care at the moment. Besides everything she had said earlier was true. They had no idea what was going to happen with Voldemort or the war or any of it. She was tired of denying herself when she might not have much time left.

She didn't like thinking that way, but it was the truth. If anything went wrong with their plan, all of their lives were forfeit. There was still that sixteen percent chance that they wouldn't succeed. Why shouldn't they allow themselves to have this one thing? She had done so much for so many others in the last eight years of her life. Didn't she deserve to be a little selfish for once?

Of course, if they were successful in getting rid of Voldemort, all of her reasons for trying to ignore her feelings would be right back in Hermione's lap. But she wasn't going to worry about that right now. She wasn't going to make lists or try to plan or do any of the things that she did when presented with a problem. She was just going to live in the moment. A rather Gryffindor response, if she did say so herself.

She laughed a little and looked up at the ceiling. She really should get up and shower. It wouldn't take Lucius long to return with her supper. She couldn't help the smile as she rose and padded to the bathroom for a quick shower. Perhaps she could convince Lucius to come back after he had eaten.

* * *

Lucius sat in his study with Draco and Severus. Hermione had asked him to return after his supper, however, he had been unable to agree to it. If he disappeared for the evening, both men would have questions and Lucius already knew that Severus suspected something. Lucius had been forced to trade an evening of pleasure for one of conversation and the inevitable questioning from his friend if Draco ended up leaving before Severus did.

"I trust that things went well in the stables?" Severus asked. Lucius took a sip of brandy to hide the smirk that threatened. Yes, things had gone _quite_ well in the stables.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "I do not think there will be much problem in getting what you need. One was so bold as to run over Miss Granger's foot."

"Miss Granger accompanied you?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, why?"

"It seemed as if she did not entirely approve of my plan to use the mice for testing," Severus replied. Draco snorted.

"Granger attempting to protect mice. What a shock." Lucius glared at him for a moment before turning back to Severus. He saw one corner of the man's mouth turn up. Damn, he should not have admonished Draco.

"Yes, well, she was a bit squeamish about the whole thing," Lucius said. "Given what the potion is supposed to do, I am sure we cannot fault her for that."

"Why did she go then?" Draco asked.

"Fresh air, a change of scenery," Lucius said dismissively. "As things have stagnated in our research, she has been a bit frustrated with the library." It was all true, there had been no ulterior motive on either of their parts when Lucius asked her to accompany him and Draco readily accepting this. Lucius could still see the contemplative look on Severus' face, however. He decided to change the subject.

"Have you discovered anything related to the Dark Lord's whereabouts?" Lucius asked Draco.

"No," Draco said. "But we need to talk about Yaxley."

"What about him?" Lucius asked.

"I felt him probing today," Draco said. Lucius and Severus stared at the younger man. "It was just for a moment and it was a noticeable attempt. He didn't even get past the surface and I was actually thinking about what might be for tea." Normally, both Lucius and Severus would have snorted at this, but they were both too shocked to say anything.

"He attempted to use Legilimency?" Severus said, still clearly in disbelief.

"Yes," Draco said. He looked up at his godfather. "But it was nonverbal." Lucius and Severus were once again shocked into silence.

"Like I said I could feel it the second he tried. And there was no real power behind it. But he's never attempted before and certainly not silently."

"Did he use his wand?" Lucius asked.

"It was in his hand, by his side, so I assume so," Draco replied.

"But you do not know for sure," Severus said. Draco shook his head.

Severus got up and began to pace, running a finger over his bottom lip as he was clearly deep in thought. Draco and Lucius watched him for a few moments before Lucius spoke.

"Perhaps the Dark Lord is instructing him."

"He would have to be, wouldn't he?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it would seem so," Severus said.

"This seems to be even more proof that the Dark Lord is failing. If he is training Yaxley to use Legilimency," Lucius said.

"I am still a bit surprised that it is Yaxley," Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Until Yaxley put Thicknesse under the Imperius curse, he was always on the fringes of the Inner Circle," Severus said. "He did not manage to capture the Trio at the Ministry, even though they were, quite literally, in his grasp. Lucius was basically banished from service for the same mistake. Why Yaxley?"

"I had already displeased the Dark Lord, Severus. Before Miss Granger and her friends were brought here," Lucius reminded him, trying to ignore the pang of shame at what had happened to Hermione in his home.

"There's no one left," Draco said. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Dolohov and Thaddeus Nott are dead, he thinks Severus is as well. Father is disgraced. Rabastan is completely mad and no one else has the intelligence to step into this kind of role. No one in the old guard anyway. Anyone in my generation wouldn't be accepted."

"What about Rookwood?" Severus asked. The man certainly was intelligent enough, he was an Unspeakable, after all.

"Rookwood doesn't have the desire to lead," Draco said. "Besides, I think the Dark Lord has him working on something in the Department of Mysteries."

"Do you know what?" Lucius asked.

"No," Draco said. "And I can't exactly ask outright. It's just what I've heard through the gossip mill. I haven't seen him, of course. I can't remember the last time the Dark Lord called all of us together."

"Months," Lucius said and Severus nodded. The Dark Lord might not call Severus individually, but his Mark still burned when they were all called. It was hard to forget.

"So Yaxley is the best of a rather poor crop," Lucius said.

"Basically," Draco replied. "Mulciber would be the next choice I would think. Rowle could probably do it, but he's only a few years older than I am. Your generation doesn't respect anyone who wasn't in the First War."

Severus was still standing, still thinking, Lucius could see.

"Severus?" he finally questioned.

"Unless the Dark Lord has been training him for some time, I do not know how Yaxley could manage to cast a nonverbal Legilimens."

"Maybe he has been," Draco said.

"Rodolphus only died a little over a month ago, Nott and Dolohov around the same time," Severus said. "One of them would have been a much more likely choice."

"And you do not think Yaxley could have managed even a surface attempt in a month?" Lucius asked.

"Verbally, yes, but nonverbally? Unlikely. Legilimency is not like other spells. Nonverbal magic is difficult to learn as we all know. However, once you have grasped it, most spells will come easily. Except something like Legilimency. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore are the only two wizards I know that could perform the spell both nonverbally and wandless." The three were silent for a few minutes, contemplating that.

"I believe you have a theory, Severus," Lucius finally said. He knew the man well enough to know that he did.

"I do but I cannot fathom how he accomplished it," Severus finally said.

"Imperius?" Lucius suggested. Draco looked at his father, shock plain on his face. Severus, however, gave a nod.

"As impossible as it seems, it is the most logical explanation."

"That's not logical!" Draco insisted. "You honestly think that _Yaxley_ could Imperius the _Dark Lord_."

"I do not know what else it could be," Severus said.

"The Dark Lord?" Draco repeated incredulously.

"If he is weakened," Lucius said. "It might be possible."

"You think Yaxley would risk it?" Draco asked. "If it didn't work, he would have been dead." Lucius looked at Severus. That was true. It would be a grave risk for Yaxley to attempt if he were not certain of the outcome. Severus sighed and rubbed at his forehead with his fingertips.

"It does not seem likely, I agree. If either of you have another explanation, I am more than willing to hear it." Both Malfoys remained silent. As ludicrous as it seemed, they had no other ideas.

"If it is true, then Yaxley will have the Dark Lord well hidden," Lucius said.

"Which means we have little to no chance of finding him," Draco said with a sigh. He looked up at his father. "We may have to go with Granger's idea of summoning him."

"Not until we are ready," Lucius said. They would need to get in contact with the Resistance and have a plan for getting the rest of the Death Eaters there as well. Draco rubbed at his eyes and sighed tiredly.

"Just when you think things couldn't get any more fucked up," he muttered. He looked up at the two older men. "I assume we can wait to start this illustrious plan until at least the morning?" Both Lucius and Severus nodded. Draco bid them both good night and then left the study. Severus turned his attention to Lucius.

"I felt I would be remiss if I did not give you this," Severus said. "I am sure that neither you nor Miss Granger wish to add another…complication to our already overfull plates."

Lucius' brow furrowed as the other man reached into an inside pocket of his robes, drawing out a vial. He held it out to Lucius who froze as he took in the pale blue color. He recognized it immediately. A contraceptive potion.


	27. Plotting Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lucius have a conversation. Planning for contacting the Resistance begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Well, so much for thinking 2021 might be a better year after the shitshow that was yesterday here in the U.S. So, here's a new chapter you can escape into for a little bit. I hope it helps. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Lucius stared at the potion in Severus' hand for several seconds before speaking.

"Why do you presume I would need that?" Lucius asked. Severus snorted and set the vial on the table next to Lucius' chair before retaking his own.

"While your son may be oblivious to the current state of your…interest in Miss Granger, I assure you, I am not as ignorant." Lucius picked up his glass of Firewhiskey and took a sip.

"I am sure that I do not know what you are speaking of Severus," he said coolly.

"And I do not know why you continue to deny it," Severus said, taking a sip of his own drink. "I was a spy for more than fifteen years, Lucius. It is not as if the two of you are subtle with the eyes you continually make at one another. I am actually surprised that Draco _hasn't_ noticed." Lucius bristled. He most certainly was not making _eyes_ at Hermione. He was not some lovesick teenager for Salazar's sake.

"How long has it been going on?" Severus asked before Lucius could say anything. Lucius stared at his friend and then sighed. It would do no good to continue to deny it. Severus would not let this go.

"Not long," he replied. They were silent for a few moments.

"I do hope you know what you are doing," Severus said. Lucius shook his head and chuckled darkly.

"I am sure that I do not."

"Is this because of the prophecy?" Severus asked.

"No," Lucius replied. He rested his head against the back of his chair and looked up at the ceiling, absently swirling the Firewhiskey in his glass.

"Lucius," Severus began, but Lucius shook his head again.

"There is no need, Severus. Every argument you are about to make I have already had with myself and with her."

"And yet you are still pursuing her."

"It is more like the other way round, actually." Severus looked a bit surprised at that and Lucius snorted. "Yes, I was more than surprised myself."

"But you capitulated."

"I never said I was not weak, Severus," Lucius said with a sigh, swallowing down the rest of his drink. He looked at his friend who was studying him intently.

"You are in love with her." It was not a question.

"Of course not," Lucius scoffed even as his heart immediately beginning to beat faster. "I care for her. That is all." Severus did not look convinced in the least.

"We are…simply attempting to enjoy something amidst the nightmare we are currently living in," Lucius said. He rose abruptly from his seat and walked to the drinks cabinet to pour himself another Firewhiskey.

"And when this is over," Severus said. "What then?"

"Then she will move on to someone much more appropriate and suited for her. Probably a Weasley. They will have a slew of Quidditch-mad Gryffindor children and she will likely take over the Wizarding world," he said as he downed his drink. "As it should be." He could feel Severus' eyes on his back but he did not turn around. He poured himself another.

"And you, Lucius?" Severus asked quietly. There was a beat of silence before Lucius turned.

"I am sure I will be where I am meant to as well," he replied. Lucius set walked back towards his chair. "Thank you for this," he said picking up the potion and putting it in his pocket. Severus, seeing this for the dismissal that it was, rose. He looked as if he were going to say something else, then thought better of it and Disillusioned himself before leaving the study. Lucius watched him go, then sunk down into his chair.

Sipping at his drink, he stared into the fireplace, flicking his wand to light a fire. His final words played out over and over in his mind. Once this was all over, whether he ended up in Azkaban or not, he would be sure that Hermione left and got on with her life. He might be too weak to reject her now, but he refused to ruin her by keeping her with him. No matter how much he might want it.

* * *

Hermione stared into the fireplace, idly twisting a curl around her finger. Lucius had told her that he wasn't sure if he would be able to return but she was hoping that he would. She had sat here contemplating their change in circumstance all evening and had talked herself out of and into continuing on with him a dozen times. Despite her earlier thoughts and her conviction that she deserved to be selfish for once in her life, she couldn't deny that she still had tiny moments of hesitation. Those were much easier to ignore when she was with Lucius than when she was alone and left to her own thoughts. She wondered if it were the same for him.

Her mind wandered back to the prophecy from time to time. Perhaps it wasn't just that they had to sleep together the once. Maybe the two become one bit meant a relationship instead. Of course, having sex a few times did not a relationship make, she was well aware of that. If that were the case, though, then maybe, if they moved forward, the missing variable would present itself.

Hermione tried to avoid thinking about Harry as much as possible, just because of how much it upset her to do so. But she couldn't help remembering what Professor Dumbledore had told him about love. That the headmaster suspected that love was the power that Harry had the Voldemort did not.

She had thought of it a few days ago but had been steadfastly refusing to contemplate how it might relate to her own situation. The prophecy hadn't said anything about that, after all. And despite Hermione's Arithmancy, there was nothing in the prophecy about variables at all, let alone missing ones. But the thought that 'two become as one' could mean more than just sex would not leave Hermione's mind.

She forced herself to take a breath to try and calm her heart which had started to race. She wasn't in love with him. There were feelings, yes, but _not_ love. Besides, even if she were in love with him, which she _wasn't_ , she didn't think things being one-sided were what the prophecy had in mind. Lucius would have to love her too and that was just ridiculous. The man was still in love with his wife, Hermione was sure.

She shook her head in exasperation. She was being absurd. Hadn't she _just_ told Lucius this afternoon that they should enjoy themselves while they could? She was overthinking again and trying to make more out of things than were there. She and Lucius were having sex. Amazing sex to be sure, but still just sex. They might both care about one another, but they _were_ friends. That didn't mean they were in love with one another.

She sighed again and leaned her head against the back of the settee. It was late. He must have gotten caught up with Draco or Professor Snape or both. She should probably just go to bed.

* * *

Lucius was not sure how long he sat in his study after Severus left. Long enough to drink another Firewhiskey and contemplate a fourth. It was late, he should go to bed and attempt to sleep. He was sure that Hermione was already asleep herself. He should not be thinking of going to her room and possibly waking her. She had not slept well the night before and needed her rest.

Despite his internal argument, Lucius found himself rising from his chair, extinguishing the fire, and leaving his study. When he reached the top of the stairs, he hesitated for just a moment before turning and heading to Hermione's room. He would knock quietly and if there was no answer, he would proceed to his own.

As Lucius made his way through the corridors, he stopped more than once having talked himself into going to his own rooms instead. He always turned back, however. What he had told Severus in his study was true. It likely _did_ make him weak, but he could no longer turn away from Hermione.

He remembered his fear when she had screamed in the stables yesterday. He had been terrified that something had happened to her and so relieved that nothing had, he had gotten caught up in those emotions when she touched him. He had tried to pull away, but even he had to admit that he had not tried all that hard. And when she had tightened her hold on him, he had gladly surrendered.

Hermione was right about one thing. There was no guarantee that either of them would make it through this alive. Although, if it were only to be one of them that survived, Lucius sorely hoped it were her. She had her entire life ahead of her while he had made mistake after mistake. Draco was the only thing he could be proud of and even that was more Narcissa's doing than his.

Lucius could not help but agree that maybe he and Hermione could find comfort in one another in whatever time they had left together. He was determined, though, that when they had destroyed the Dark Lord, that she would move on to someone more suitable than him. That was not something he had lied about or would talk himself out of. And, he suspected, that Hermione would likely change her mind on her own when she was no longer trapped here with him.

Lucius reached her door and stood in the corridor for several minutes, still trying to talk himself out of knocking. He could end this now, before he got in too deep. He knew that his feelings were more than he had admitted up to this point, but he was certain that Hermione did not and could not feel the same. She _would_ leave him eventually. But now, she was here and willing and he could not deny himself a bit of happiness before it all went to hell.

He raised his hand and knocked lightly on the door. It was only seconds before she was calling for him to enter. He did so, closing the door behind him. They stared at one another for a few moments before she began to move towards him. Lucius met her before she was halfway across the room, took her face in his hands and kissed her. When she melted against him, he ignored the pang in his chest and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to her bed.

* * *

Lucius was gone when she woke. It was still early, the sky outside was just starting to lighten. Hermione wondered how long ago he had left and she was surprised that she hadn't woken when he'd gone. She _had_ been rather tired, she supposed. Between not sleeping well the night before and all of their…activities that day, well, it wasn't a wonder that she'd slept so deeply.

She had tasted the Firewhiskey on his breath when he kissed her and knew he had been drinking. She had tried not to read into it, she was sure that he often had a drink or two with Draco and Severus in the evenings. He had seemed perfectly in control of all of his faculties, so it wasn't as if he had overindulged. Still, Hermione found herself wondering if it were the alcohol that had given him the courage to come to her room. She had brushed that thought aside though as neither of them had had anything to drink earlier in the day when they were in the stables.

She caught sight of the empty potions vial on the bedside table. Lucius had given her the month-long contraceptive potion the night before. She hadn't really thought about it at the time, but now she wondered where he'd gotten it. She didn't think he would have had time to go to the apothecary last night. He had told her that he had been speaking with Draco and Professor Snape until just before he came to her room. Lucius was capable of brewing it himself, but it had to sit for twelve hours. Until yesterday afternoon, he had rebuffed her advances so he would have had no reason to make it.

Her brow furrowed. Contraceptive potion had a short shelf life, only six months, so it wouldn't have been something he would have just had on hand. Unless Draco did. She supposed that was possible but Hermione could almost guarantee that Lucius would have never gone and asked his son for a vial. And Professor Snape wouldn't have need for it since he was supposed to be dead.

Hermione froze. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. _Professor Snape_ hadn't brewed her contraceptive, it wasn't possible. No, he couldn't have. It had to steep for twelve hours regardless of the brewer's talents. The process couldn't be sped up or it would be ineffective. She needed to calm down. Lucius must have found a few minutes to get to the apothecary. That was the only explanation. She would just ask him when he brought her breakfast.

Even though it was still early, Hermione knew she wouldn't get back to sleep now. Maybe she would have a soak in the bath. She could use it after yesterday. Her mouth quirked into a smile as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Lucius smiled as he came into the room with Hermione's breakfast. Once he had set the tray on the table, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her good morning.

"Can you join me this morning?" she asked when they parted.

"Unfortunately, no," he said, regret in his voice. "I will be dining with Draco." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"That's all right," she replied. "I understand."

"I will see you in an hour," he said, releasing her from his arms. She nodded and he had almost made it to the door when she spoke again.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said. He turned back to face her. "I was just wondering," she trailed off and her face turned crimson. His brow furrowed.

"What is it?" he asked, stepping back towards her.

"It's just, you told me that you were with Draco and Professor Snape last night and, well, we hadn't, I mean," she huffed in frustration. "I was just wondering about the contraceptive." Lucius froze. He had not intended to tell her that Severus was aware of what was happening between the two of them.

"What about it?" he asked cautiously.

"Where did you get it?" she asked. Lucius swore in his head. Of course, it had to steep for twelve hours after brewing. He would not have had time to make it. And he obviously had not left the house to buy it either. He should have just used the charm again last night and waited until today to give it to her. Sighing, he pulled her back into his arms. She looked up at him in confusion when he did not speak right away.

"Severus gave it to me," he finally said. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him.

"You told him?" she whispered.

"No," Lucius replied. "He offered it to me last night. Apparently, we have not been as circumspect as we thought."

"He saw-" she said in horror.

"No, no," Lucius said immediately, hoping he kept the amusement from his voice. "He mentioned something about 'making eyes' at one another." He thought it would make her laugh, but she did not.

"Oh gods," she said, burying her face in his chest. He could feel the heat on her cheeks through his robes. "I'll never be able to look him in the face again." Lucius failed to hold in a chuckle. She looked up at him and scowled.

"It's not funny," she said.

"Hermione, Severus has known about the prophecy from the beginning," Lucius said, attempting to placate her. "He knew what had to happen before I did."

"But this isn't about the prophecy any longer," she said, attempting to pull away from him. He did not allow her to. She glared up at him.

"You do not need to be upset," Lucius said.

"Really? How would you feel if one of your professors handed you a contraceptive potion? And not because you asked for it but because they had figured out what you were up to?"

"All right, I see your point," he said. She huffed and he tightened his arms around her. "Severus will not treat you any differently now that he knows. He is not that kind of man."

"I know, it's just," she shook her head and trailed off. Then she looked up at him in concern. "You don't think this is because I'm ashamed of what we're doing?" He had not until she mentioned it.

"Is it?" he found himself asking.

"No!" she said immediately. Her arms moved to encircle his neck. "No." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Lucius felt himself relax and gave himself over to the kiss. When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I must go." She sighed.

"I know," she said, kissing him once more before letting him go. He smiled at her and she turned back to her breakfast.

"One hour," he said and she nodded. He forced himself to leave before her ravished her on the breakfast table.

* * *

It felt different being in the library after everything that had happened the day before. Hermione hadn't realized that she had been holding onto so much tension about the entire situation with Lucius until it was gone. She smirked thinking how very thoroughly that tension had been relieved the previous day.

She hadn't had any problem focusing so far, which was a bit of a surprise to her. She thought that Lucius would be a distraction and she would want to do nothing more than shag him against the stacks. She squirmed in her chair at the thought.

No, that was a terrible idea. Draco or Professor Snape could come into the library at any time. Lucius had even said something about Ginny possibly joining them for tea later. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Lucius. Perhaps they could sneak back to her room for a short while?

_Get hold of yourself, Hermione_ , she admonished in her head. _For Merlin's sake it was three times yesterday. Shouldn't you be satisfied by now?_ She forced her attention back to her book, intent on finishing this chapter before lunch.

Try as she might, however, her traitorous brain continued to supply her with images of she and Lucius throughout the library. So much for focusing. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Lucius had noticed her continual fidgeting in her chair. She jumped when she felt his breath against her ear.

"Miss Granger," he drawled and Hermione swallowed thickly. "Whatever has you so restless, I wonder?" His nose skimmed her skin behind her ear and she closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Merlin, he was going to drive her completely mental.

"Lucius," she whispered. "We, we're, it's the library."

"Hm, so it is," he replied, not stopping what he was doing.

"I, what about," she trailed off, shuddering as he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She couldn't remember what it was that she should be concerned about. She turned her head and he kissed her. Hermione shifted her body in her chair to face him, sinking into the kiss with fervor. It wasn't until she felt his thumb stroking the underside of her breast that she remembered.

"What if someone comes in?" she managed to get out before he was kissing her again. Hermione forgot all about her objections when he lifted her from the chair, sat in it himself and then settled her so she was straddling his lap. She rocked against him and he groaned into her mouth.

She never saw him draw his wand, perhaps he did it wandlessly, but she felt her knickers disappear and could feel the hard flesh of him beneath her. She drew in a breath as he managed to maneuver her so he was sinking into her seconds later.

Hermione was only peripherally aware that they were shagging in the middle of the library where they would be immediately visible to anyone who entered from the door above. Despite the fact that they were still almost fully clothed, it would be obvious what they were doing. It's not as if she made it a habit to sit in Lucius' lap. Although, if this was what happened when she did, she made a note to do it more often.

Their coupling was quick and hard. Hermione felt as if they had just started when she was already falling over the edge. She maintained enough mindfulness to only moan quietly into his neck and it took Lucius only a few more strokes to follow with an almost silent hiss. She fell against his shoulder and he rubbed a hand up and down her back as they slowly recovered.

She finally managed to stand on shaky legs as Lucius tucked himself back into his trousers. He cast a cleansing charm on them both and Hermione was very aware she was now sans knickers. Lucius had obviously vanished them. He rose from the chair and pulled her against him, kissing her softly.

"I cannot believe we just did that," she said. "Anyone could have walked in, you know." He smirked and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Shall I apologize for taking advantage of your obvious discomfort?" he asked, raising a brow. She felt her cheeks heat.

"No," she mumbled into his chest. He chuckled. She looked up at him with a smile. She very much liked a happy Lucius. "Just don't do it again."

"I do not think I can promise that," he replied, then bent close to her so he was whispering in her ear. "Nor do I think you wish me to." She shivered.

Lucius held her for a few more moments before he took a few steps away from her. Hermione looked at him curiously and then the door at the top of the stairs opened. She looked up as Draco walked in and her face immediately flamed. She quickly turned around and returned to her chair at the table, her back now to Draco. Gods, if he had come just a few minutes sooner.

Hermione put her hands to her cheeks, trying to calm her blush. If Draco saw it, he would comment and she had no ready explanation for it. Thankfully, Lucius spoke to him and the two settled in the chairs furthest from Hermione's table. She silently blew out a breath and forced herself to calm. She pulled her parchment and book back in front of her and attempted to look busy.

* * *

Lucius listened to Draco with only half an ear, the rest of his attention still on Hermione. He had watched her squirm in that damned chair for nearly half an hour, along with noticing the heated glances she was giving him, before he finally could stand it no longer. He had not planned to shag her in the middle of the library, but the wards he had set around the entrances would have given him a few seconds warning before anyone came in. Enough time to Apparate them somewhere else if need be. He would have had to explain their absence later, but he was sure he would have been able to come up with something plausible.

The woman did something to him. For Salazar's sake, he had taken her four times in the last twenty-four hours and he still thought he might be ready for another round in short order. He had not felt this way in years. It was a bit disconcerting.

"Father?" Draco said and Lucius looked back at his son.

"Yes?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I asked about tea. If it were still all right to bring Ginny."

"Yes, of course," Lucius replied. "I am sure that Miss Granger would be happy to see her again." He glanced at Hermione as he spoke. When he looked back at Draco, his son's eyes were narrowed.

"Is something wrong with you?" Draco asked.

"No," Lucius replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, you seem…distracted."

"Perhaps I am," Lucius said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"I did not get much sleep last night," Lucius replied, hiding a smirk.

"Thinking about Yaxley?" Draco asked.

"What else?" Lucius replied. In truth, Yaxley had not entered his mind from the moment he entered Hermione's room the night before.

"Me too," Draco said with a sigh. He rubbed his fingertips across his forehead. "It's driving me barmy, trying to figure out what he's up to."

"Time will tell, Draco," Lucius replied.

"It had best be soon, Father," Draco said. "I don't know how much longer I can do this." Lucius immediately felt guilty. He should be thinking about the Dark Lord and his destruction, not about shagging Hermione on every available surface. His son, not to mention all the others, were suffering. That is what he should be concentrating on, not getting a leg over.

"We will have another discussion tonight," Lucius said. "To begin planning." Draco nodded and looked a bit relieved, Lucius thought. As he settled back in his seat, though, Lucius realized one thing. The sooner this all ended, the sooner he would lose the woman across the room.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Ginny as she walked down the stairs ahead of Draco, who was levitating the tea tray. When Ginny reached her, Hermione hugged her friend and they settled onto one of the sofas together. They immediately fell to chatting, as Draco passed them both cups of teas. Lucius and Draco were soon engrossed in their own conversation.

"How is your mum, Gin?" Hermione asked after a few minutes. "I realized I never really asked last time we spoke." Ginny sighed.

"She's all right when she's busy. When she's cooking or cleaning the kitchen. When she's not," Ginny trailed off and shook her head. Hermione couldn't even imagine what the woman was going through. She knew she had lost her husband and one of her sons. Two more were in horrible circumstances and she had no idea if the remaining three were even alive. One wasn't, of course, and Hermione felt extremely guilty that they weren't able to tell her. And she was even more glad that Mrs. Weasley had Ginny.

"She hates when I get out of her sight," Ginny said, looking down into her teacup for a moment. She looked back up at Hermione. "I stay with her as much as I can, but sometimes I just need to be by myself. And then she frets and worries. It makes me feel like a horrible daughter." Hermione reached out and took Ginny's free hand, giving it a squeeze.

"She doesn't think Draco or Mr. Malfoy would do something to you?" Hermione asked. She had seen the looks that Draco gave Ginny when he thought no one was looking. He would never willingly let anything happen to her.

"No," Ginny said immediately. "She actually likes Draco. I can't say that she likes Mr. Malfoy, but I know that she's grateful to him, for getting a Healer for me and for treating us well." Ginny glanced at Lucius. "He's not how I thought he would be."

"No, he's not," Hermione agreed. She had to hide a smile behind her cup.

"What's it like working with him?" Ginny asked. "Draco says the two of you spend a lot of time together."

"Oh, well, it didn't go so well at first," Hermione said. She laughed lightly. "Actually, it was mostly a disaster." Ginny grinned.

"I can imagine."

"But it's fine now," Hermione said. "We've accomplished quite a bit." Hermione glanced at Lucius and tried to hide a smile. She looked back at Ginny, who was looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes. Hermione schooled her features, but not before Ginny had glanced at Lucius herself, then back to Hermione. Hermione's heart began to beat faster.

"Did you two have breakfast together the other morning?" Of course, if Ginny were helping her mother with the cooking, she would have known that Lucius had requested a tray to eat with his 'guest' for breakfast.

"Oh, erm, yes," Hermione said.

"Why?" Hermione's mind raced for a plausible explanation.

"I had been working on some Arithmancy equations the night before that we thought might be relevant. I hadn't finished by dinner and Lucius was busy after. We decided to have breakfast so I could go over them with him as soon as possible."

"Lucius?" Ginny said in surprise. Shit.

"We've been working together for weeks, Gin. It's only natural we'd be on a first name basis by now."

"But you called him Mr. Malfoy before," Ginny said.

"Yes, well, I usually do when we're around other people," she said. "To stop silly questions like this." Hermione waited as Ginny stared at her, keeping a neutral look on her face. Thankfully, Ginny changed the subject a few seconds later.

"Do you think," Ginny began. She paused and looked up at Hermione. "Do you think it might be soon?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, knowing what her friend was asking and relieved to be talking about something other than Lucius. "There are a few things to work out yet, but it shouldn't be too much longer."

"It's not that I'm unhappy here," Ginny said. A smile ghosted her lips. "But everyone else."

"I know," Hermione said, squeezing her hand again. "I think about them all the time." The two sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating the fate of so many of their friends.

"I know you can't tell me much, but do you think we'll see Ron and Charlie again soon?"

"I'm not sure, Gin," Hermione said honestly. "I don't know what the plans are right now. Or even if there are any." Ginny nodded and Hermione wished there were something definitive she could tell her. But as far as she knew, Lucius, Draco and Professor Snape still weren't sure on a plan of attack. One thing was certain though. Hermione was going to speak to Lucius about giving Mrs. Weasley at least some information. She should know about Percy at the least.

For the rest of the conversation, Hermione forced herself not to look at Lucius. She didn't want to arouse Ginny's suspicions further. The younger woman had inherited her mother's ability to discern the truth with little effort. Hermione had no idea if it were merely overly observant or if they had some kind of sixth sense about things, but she had given up trying to figure it out long ago. She and Lucius would have to be extremely careful around one another when Ginny was present.

Although would it be so bad if her friend knew? Ginny might be the one that would be the most understanding, given her own apparent relationship with Draco. And it would be nice to confide in someone.

But no, Hermione thought. It was better if Ginny didn't know. Saying Lucius wasn't how Ginny thought he would be was a far cry from accepting a relationship between him and Hermione. No, Hermione wasn't ready to burst the little bubble they'd ensconced themselves in. Professor Snape knowing was bad enough.

When they had finished tea and Draco and Ginny had left, Hermione turned to Lucius.

"Did you enjoy your visit?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied with a smile. Her face turned pensive and Lucius' brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just," she sighed and looked up at him. "I'm feeling extremely guilty for not telling Mrs. Weasley about her children."

"We have discussed this," he said gently, taking her hand in his.

"I know," she said. "But they're her sons. She should know what's happened to them."

"Hermione," he said with a sigh.

"What about just telling her about Percy?" Hermione pressed. "What can it hurt for her to know?"

"She would have only come by the information if either you or her other son told her as the two of you were the only ones there," Lucius said sounding a bit exasperated.

"She doesn't need to know how he died," Hermione countered.

"And will this information not crush her further?" he asked. "Will it not make her wonder if her other two sons have fallen as well?" Hermione bit her lip. He was right. It would be cruel to tell Mrs. Weasley about Percy without telling her that Ron and Charlie were all right. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hermione," Lucius said, putting a finger beneath her chin and tipping her head up to face him. "I understand your guilt. But until we can give her all the information, it is perhaps best to wait."

"You're right. I know you are. It's just," she shook her head, feeling tears gathering. Lucius pulled her into his arms.

"I know," he said, kissing the top of her head. She stood in his embrace for several minutes as she attempted to get herself under control.

"Besides, there has been a development where the Dark Lord is concerned." Hermione looked up at him questioningly. Lucius led her to the sofa and proceeded to tell her about the conversation he had had with Draco and Professor Snape the night before.

"Imperius?" she asked in shock. "But is that even possible? I mean, it's You-Know-Who."

"As unlikely as it seems, it is the only explanation we have at the moment." Hermione sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"We are meeting this evening to discuss our next steps," Lucius replied. "I will fetch you after dinner."

"All right," Hermione said. He stared at her for a few moments.

"Is there research you wish to continue with before supper?"

"No," she said, looking up at him from under her lashes. "But you may take me back to my room."

"May I?" he said with a smirk. She reached out running a finger down the back of his hand.

"Perhaps I will even invite you in." His eyes darkened and she smiled, rising from the sofa and taking his hand, leading him quickly from the library.

* * *

They were all seated in Lucius' study, drinks in hand. Hermione had taken one look at Severus when he walked in, turned red and had since avoided his gaze. Lucius certainly hoped this was a short-term issue, as they all were going to have to work together to make their plans.

He glanced at Hermione again, remembering the pleasurable hour they had spent together before supper. The guilt had not left him, nor the thought that he should not have capitulated to his desires, but it would likely only be a matter of weeks before his life would be over one way or the other. They would either fail in their attempts to destroy the Dark Lord or they would succeed and Lucius would garner a one-way trip to Azkaban. He would enjoy what little time he had left knowing that her friends would care for her once he was gone.

She caught his eye and gave him a small smile, which she attempted to hide behind her wine glass. Severus gave him a look which was the equivalent of an eye roll when he noticed the two of them. Draco, thankfully, was occupied at the drinks' cabinet. Lucius schooled his features before his son turned around.

Draco had been a bit surprised when Lucius had informed him at dinner that Hermione would be joining them for their planning session. He had not objected, however, as it was as much her project as it was theirs given the prophecy.

"I have informed Miss Granger of what we discussed last night," Lucius said for Severus' benefit. The man had been holed up in his lab all day.

"What are we going to do then?" Draco asked.

"I believe it is time to get the Resistance involved," Severus said.

"We have no idea where the Dark Lord is," Lucius reminded him.

"No, but we are likely going to have to resort to calling him ourselves," Severus said, with a nod to Hermione for the suggestion. She said nothing but did manage to make eye contact with him without blushing. "And if that is the case, then we need to have everyone ready when we do."

"How do you propose we make contact?" Lucius asked.

"Granger should do it," Draco said. "Her letter seemed to work the last time."

"I do not think a letter is the most prudent method of contact this time," Severus said. "There is too much at stake should it be intercepted."

"I've never been caught before," Draco said bristling a bit.

"I am aware, however, there is always the chance that will happen. And if it did, this would be over before it started," Severus said.

"And you have risked yourself enough, Draco," Lucius said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do you have something else in mind then?"

"My Patronus," Hermione said before Severus could speak and he gave her a nod. "A Patronus can't be faked. And given the emotions needed to cast one, I wouldn't be able to do it under duress."

"Precisely," Severus said.

"The only thing is, I've never cast the spell to make it carry a message." She glanced at Lucius and he hid a smirk, remembering that she had threatened him with it when he had returned her wand. "Kingsley explained it to me, but I've never actually done it."

"I know the spell," Severus said. "I can assist you if needed." Hermione nodded, then frowned in thought.

"What about the Imperius?" she questioned.

"What are you asking?" Lucius said, a bit confused in the change of topic.

"Could someone be forced to cast a Patronus if they were under the Imperius curse?" Lucius looked to Severus. This was a topic that Lucius had no real knowledge of. He had never been able to cast a Patronus, given the Dark Mark on his arm. He knew Severus could cast one despite his own Mark because he had switched sides years ago. Lucius wondered if he would be able to cast one now. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he turned his attention back to Severus.

"I do not believe so, given the nature of the Patronus charm itself. It is inherently Light, while the Imperius, used in the way you are suggesting, is inherently Dark. The two would fight one another and I do not think the Patronus could successfully be formed. Despite the feeling of happiness associated with being under the Imperius, it is a Dark curse."

"And it's not as if this would be your first contact with them," Draco reminded her. "Given the other two letters, they'll be more likely to believe it."

"The thing is, the message will have to be relatively short," Hermione said. "I remember Kingsley telling me there was a limit as to how much you can say."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "As the Patronus only lasts for a finite amount of time, your message must be brief."

"So, either the message has to direct them to pick up a longer letter which we hide somewhere explaining everywhere or we have to set up a meeting," Draco said.

"I think the meeting is a better option," Hermione said. "We don't know exactly where they are and if they have to travel any kind of distance, they would be more likely to do it if it ended in a meeting rather than some kind of scavenger hunt."

"I agree," Severus said.

"And who will we send to this meeting?" Lucius asked. They all looked at him as if surprised by his question.

"Me, of course," Hermione replied. Lucius immediately wanted to object, refuse to let her leave, absolutely forbid putting herself into even a _hint_ of danger. He slammed his Occlumency shields into place to keep his anger under control and looked Hermione.

"I do not think that is the wisest idea," he said coolly. Her brow furrowed.

"Of the four of us, who do you think they would be willing to meet with?" she asked.

"You should not go alone," he said.

"They aren't going to hurt me," Hermione replied.

"Perhaps Draco could accompany her," Severus suggested. Lucius did not know whether to be grateful for this suggestion or angry that Severus would put his son in danger as well.

"If they see Draco, they'll leave," Hermione said immediately. "They'll think it's some kind of trap."

"We have already established that a Patronus cannot be faked," Lucius said. It was getting more difficult to maintain his neutral façade. Why did she insist on putting herself in danger?

"Yes, but we don't know for certain that I couldn't be forced to cast one under the Imperius," Hermione said. "I agree with Professor Snape's theory, but that doesn't mean the rest of the Resistance will. They know Draco is a Death Eater, they've seen him since the battle at Hogwarts. They have no reason to believe that he is the one that's been helping them."

"Draco was the one that let Weasley escape," Lucius replied, attempting to keep the indignation from his voice. His son had been cursed because of it, for fuck's sake!

"I'm not saying that they wouldn't believe it given an explanation," Hermione said, sounding a bit exasperated. "But they wouldn't just assume it automatically."

"I can go in alone," Hermione continued. "They can't use magic, so it's not as if they can curse me or something."

"And if someone else were to see you?" Lucius questioned. "You are one of the most recognizable witches in Britain and number one on the Dark Lord's enemy list." He could feel the anger pushing at his shields. He could not believe they were even considering this ludicrous plan.

"You could use Polyjuice," Draco suggested.

"Then they would not recognize her," Lucius snapped. Draco looked at him, brow furrowing. Lucius attempted to calm himself.

"They can't use magic," Hermione said again, looking irritated.

"You cannot either," Lucius reminded her.

"I realize that," she retorted. Draco was watching them with a growing look of puzzlement on his face. Severus sat sipping his drink, calmly taking in the disagreement.

"Perhaps, before we argue about how we are going to proceed, we should decide where we are going to meet," Severus said. "That will be the bigger problem, as the Resistance cannot Apparate."

"Given we don't know exactly where they are," Draco said, "we have no way of knowing how long it would take them to get anywhere."

"You know where you found me," Hermione said. "It was another day's walk from there. I don't know in which direction, but it should give us a starting point."

"And if they are no longer there?" Lucius asked. Hermione glared at him.

"As there is no way to know that we have to go with the best information we have, don't we?"

"We will simply pick a centralized location and allow them enough time to get there," Severus said, obviously attempting to diffuse the growing tension in the room. Lucius swallowed the rest of his drink and rose from his chair to pour himself another. The rest continued to discuss possible meeting locations.

With his back to them, Lucius attempted to release the tension in his shoulders. He knew that he was giving too much away. Draco was now suspicious and that was the last thing that Lucius wanted. But he could not seem to stop the worry about putting Hermione in harm's way.

Logically, he knew the plan so far was the wisest course of action. A Patronus could not be faked and the Resistance were not Death Eaters. Even if they did not believe it was Hermione, they were unlikely to harm her. Especially as they could not use magic. The possibility that someone else might see her and report it was a real one, however, they had negated that with the Polyjuice suggestion. Why then, was he still so enraged about this?

He turned to face the room again and looked at her. She must have sensed his gaze, because she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She tensed and he could see her jaw clench. She was angry with him. Not that he was surprised. He had all but told her that she was incapable of going alone. She was not incapable, he knew that. The woman had been dealing with the Dark Lord in some capacity or another since she was a first year. Lucius knew without a doubt that Potter and Weasley would not have survived that year on the run had Hermione not been with them. She was more than competent.

Why then? Well, he suspected he knew exactly why. He was not about to admit it to himself, let alone her, however. There was no room for that emotion between the two of them. Not only because he knew she would not feel the same, but also because he would never burden her with that, knowing how their relationship must end. No, better to ignore it altogether. He would just have to keep those emotions under control when discussing their plans. She was going to go, regardless of his wishes, of that he had no doubt.

The flare of anger and protectiveness returned at that point and Lucius forced himself to tamp it down. He needed to concentrate on making sure things were as safe as possible, rather than trying to stop it. He took a healthy sip of his drink and returned to his chair, looking down at the map Draco had retrieved as his son pointed out where he had found Hermione.


	28. Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plans are made for contacting the Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I just wanted to give you a head's up that this is the last prewritten chapter I have. I have normally been 2-3 chapters ahead, but I had a hard time writing in December with all the holiday prep, two of my kids being home in distance learning and a bunch of little annoyances that seemed to interrupt rather regularly. So, I got way off my routine. I have started the next chapter and have been able to get back on schedule the last few days now that things have calmed down a bit. So I am hopeful that I will have it done in time to post next Thursday. In case I don't, though, I will get it up as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

Hermione forced herself to focus on the map Draco had laid out on the table in front of them and ignored Lucius. He was being ridiculous and while she would have liked to tell him just that, she refrained. Given Draco was unaware of the change in their relationship, anything she wanted to say further would have to wait until she and Lucius were alone.

"A day's walk in any direction from this spot would encompass all of this," Draco said as he drew a large circle around the small 'x' he had placed on the map. "And you must have come from this way." He pointed out the village he had seen Hermione in.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. He crossed out a section of the map.

"All right so they're likely somewhere around here," Draco said, marking off a smaller area.

"If they are still there," Lucius said. Hermione held back a noise of frustration, but only just. Lucius must have seen a look on her face because he held up his hands in a show of surrender. "You yourself have said that you did not stay in one place for a long period of time. You have been here for over a month now. It is possible they moved on, especially in light of your disappearance."

"He's right, Granger," Draco said.

"I realize that," Hermione said, forcing herself to stay calm. "But we have no way of knowing for certain. Given I had no idea where their camp was and it was still another day's walk from where Draco found me, I don't think they would necessarily feel the need to flee."

"And the fact remains that we must choose somewhere for the meeting," Severus said.

"And how is Miss Granger going to get there as she cannot use magic?" Lucius said.

"We find the closest magical area and I Apparate in, then walk the rest of the way," she said, rolling her eyes. Obviously, that was how she was going to have to get there. It was like he was being obtuse on purpose.

"There's really nothing around here," Draco said, looking at the map again. "Hold on." He waved his wand at one part of the map and enlarged it, looking closely at it. "Theo's manor is here, isn't it, Father?" He passed the map to Lucius who studied it for a moment, then nodded curtly.

"You can just Floo in then," Draco said. "And I can go with you and wait at Theo's." Hermione could find no fault with that logic.

"All right, so where do we set up the meeting then?" Hermione asked. She glanced at Lucius from the corner of her eye. She could see the set of his jaw and the tight grip he had on his glass. He was still against her going obviously.

"It might be best to use the Muggle village," Professor Snape said, pointing to the village that Kingsley and Charlie were scouting when the Snatchers had come upon the rest of them. "I believe it was searched extensively after Miss Granger's disappearance." He looked to Draco for confirmation.

"Yes," Draco agreed. "He won't send anyone back there. At least not anytime soon."

"Did you search there personally?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why?" Draco replied.

"Are there any out of the way places that you could suggest? Abandoned buildings or something? Preferably on the edge of town where we would be less noticed." Draco's brow furrowed in thought.

"Not that I saw, but I was near the high street mostly. I can ask Theo though. I think he was more on the outskirts. I have to check with him about Flooing through anyway." Hermione nodded.

"Perhaps we should table this discussion for the evening as Draco must speak with Theo before we go further," Lucius said. Hermione glanced over at him. He still appeared to be keeping a tight lid on whatever he was angry about. He was being a complete arsehole as far as she was concerned.

"Draco," Professor Snape said. "Perhaps we could retrieve the traps from the stables. As it is dark, I will not be seen if I Disillusion myself." Draco looked as if that were the last thing he wanted to do but agreed and left with the professor.

When they were gone, Hermione threw up a privacy spell and then rounded on Lucius.

"What the hell is your problem?" He drew in a breath through his nose, nostrils flaring. It reminded her very much of when she had first been brought here. Strangely though, he did not lose his temper. Instead, he laughed mirthlessly.

"You have sat here plotting for the last hour and have the audacity to ask me that?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I am the only one that can do this, Lucius. You know that."

"I am aware that the Resistance would refuse to meet with anyone but you, yes," he said. "However, that does not mean you cannot have someone else with you to help if needed."

"Are you saying that I can't handle myself?" she demanded.

"No!" he snapped. "I am saying there are a myriad of things that could go wrong! If Draco is with you, you have some modicum of protection given his status! If you stumble upon Snatchers, or Merlin forbid, other Death Eaters, you will have nothing!"

Hermione was momentarily taken aback. He wasn't doubting her abilities, he was worried about her safety. He looked away from her immediately and when he looked back, his face was a blank mask.

"I will return you to your room."

"But-" she protested.

"It is late," he said, although it really was not late at all.

"All right," she said, Disillusioning herself as he strode to the door of his study. He did not take her arm as he moved into the corridor. They walked next to each other in silence until they reached her room. Hermione cancelled the spell and looked at him as he dropped the wards. He did not look back at her.

She stepped inside and when he didn't follow, she grasped his sleeve. He looked at her then and he couldn't completely hide the emotion in his eyes.

"Stay," she said. "Just for a few minutes."

"I am tired," he said and Hermione felt a lump in her throat. She nodded, though, and let go of him. He stared at her for a moment. "Sleep well." And then he closed the door.

Hermione sighed and leaned her forehead against the door for a few moments. Then she turned and wandered to the settee, plopping onto it, and staring at the fireplace, her thoughts travelling in a direction she wasn't sure she wanted to follow.

* * *

"Success?" Lucius asked as Severus stepped back into his study an hour later. Lucius had been drinking since he returned after taking Hermione to her room and he intended to continue for quite some time.

"Yes," Severus said, glancing at the nearly empty glass in Lucius' hand, then the bottle of Firewhiskey in front of him. It too was nearly empty.

"Being productive, I see," Severus drawled, settling into an armchair. Lucius chuckled.

"Yes, well, as I had little to add to the earlier conversation, I did not think more thought on the matter warranted." He sounded remarkably sober, at least to his own ears.

"Oh, I think there was plenty you wished to add to the conversation," Severus said. Lucius threw back the rest of his drink and reached for the bottle again. Pouring himself another, he raised his glass to his friend and took a sip.

"It hardly matters," Lucius said. "Nothing I have to say is of any consequence."

"Self-pity does not become you," Severus said. Lucius chuckled again.

"Ah, but that is all I have left, is it not? My wife is dead, my son serves the Dark Lord in my place as I have been effectively banished to this house. And _Miss Granger_ seems to know better than anyone how to protect herself."

"You are aware Draco is suspicious," Severus said, ignoring Lucius' rant. "He questioned me about your behavior on the way to the stables. Neither of you were exactly subtle."

"Let him think what he likes," Lucius said, waving his glass and sloshing a bit of liquid over his hand.

"Are you sure you are prepared for that?" Severus asked.

"It is just sex, Severus." Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Your behavior earlier this evening leads me to believe that it is more than just sex." Lucius looked up at him.

"It matters not," he said quietly.

"Why, exactly?"

"Let us not pretend that we do not know exactly where I will end up once this is all over," Lucius said, swallowing the rest of his drink. He reached for the bottle on the table again, but Severus summoned it before Lucius could grasp it.

"You always were maudlin when you were drunk," Severus said as Lucius scowled at him.

"There are other bottles you know."

Severus rose from his chair and then waved his wand at the drinks' cabinet which glowed for a moment.

"Did you just cast wards on my liquor?" Lucius demanded.

"Go to bed, Lucius," Severus said. He made his way to the door of the study. Before Disillusioning himself, he looked over his shoulder. "And apologize to Miss Granger in the morning." He then cast the spell and left the room.

Lucius stared at the closed door for some time before he rose on unsteady legs and left his study.

* * *

Hermione yawned as she plaited her hair. She had stayed up way too late just staring at the fireplace and thinking. When she finally had gone to bed, she couldn't settle. Lucius' words and reactions kept playing through her mind. She wasn't sure what time she had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep, but it hadn't been all that long before the lightening of her room had woken her.

She had dragged herself from bed and into the shower. But she had no energy to deal with her mop of hair and had decided just to plait it today. Lucius would be here soon with her breakfast. She still didn't know what she was going to say to him.

Sighing, Hermione walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the settee to wait. It wasn't long before she heard the knock on her door.

"Come in," she said. Lucius opened the door and floated her tray through. He looked exhausted and a bit, disheveled, actually. Hermione was shocked. He had looked tired before, but he was never less than perfectly put together. She stared at him for a moment. Were those the same robes he'd been wearing last night?

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern, standing from the settee and walking towards him.

"I am fine," he replied.

"Lucius did something happen?" she asked, biting her lip. She wasn't sure if she should draw attention to his appearance. He met her gaze for a mere second before looking away. "Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone is fine," he replied, somewhat curtly. "I do not know why you would think otherwise."

"You're wearing the same robes," she blurted. He scowled.

"I overslept," he said. "I have not yet had a chance to prepare myself for the day."

"Oh," she said. "I wouldn't have minded if my breakfast was late."

"Considering the last time you missed breakfast you jumped to ridiculous conclusions, I felt it prudent it not happen again."

"That was completely different and you know it!" she snapped. "And I missed breakfast _and_ lunch if you'll recall."

"As you say," he drawled. Hermione stared at him. She didn't understand what was happening. He was acting like he used to when she was first brought here and she didn't like it.

"Lucius, what is happening?" she asked.

"I have brought you your breakfast," he said. "I thought that was obvious."

"No, why are you treating me like this?" She put her hands on her hips. "Is this about last night?"

"I do not know to what you are referring." Hermione refrained from screaming at him by the slimmest of margins. He was being a stubborn prat.

"I know that you're upset about me going to the Resistance on my own," she said, attempting to keep her voice even. "But Lucius, if we want this to work, you have to trust me. These people are my friends, I know how they think. Draco cannot come with me, at least at first."

"You have obviously made your decision," Lucius said.

"I don't want you to be angry with me," she replied.

"I must go," he said. "I am expected in the dining room and, as you pointed out, I must return to my rooms first to change."

"Lucius, don't," she began, but he had already spun on his heel and was opening the door. She sighed as he left, then sunk down in one of the chairs the table, her appetite completely gone.

* * *

"Father?" Draco said. Lucius looked up at his son.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you were all right."

"I am fine," Lucius said. "I do not know why everyone continues to ask me that."

"Probably because you look like shite," Draco replied, taking a bite of his eggs. Lucius glowered at his son.

"You know, there was a time when you used to respect me," Lucius said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What's going on with you and Granger?" Lucius busied himself with his breakfast.

"I am sure I do not know what you mean."

"Don't try to deny that you were both shooting daggers at each other with your eyes last night," Draco said.

"Miss Granger and I had a difference of opinion."

"That's an understatement," Draco said with a snort. "I thought hexes were going to start flying." Lucius said nothing, instead taking a bite of his breakfast.

"I thought you were getting along now," Draco continued. Lucius looked at his plate.

"We get along just fine, Draco," he said with a sigh. Draco was silent.

"Don't fuck this up, Father." Lucius looked up at his son, heart in his throat. Surely, he couldn't mean, but no, Draco _couldn't_ know.

"This is our one chance to take down the Dark Lord. Don't let some stupid argument with Granger ruin it." Draco continued to look steadily at Lucius. Finally, Lucius nodded. Draco went back to his breakfast.

Lucius turned to his own plate, but his appetite had disappeared. Draco had just been referring to the prophecy and their plans regarding the Dark Lord. Not anything to do with Lucius and Hermione's newly formed relationship if one could even call it that. That was all he had meant, nothing else.

* * *

Hermione sighed as Lucius left to get their lunch. The morning had been ridiculously uncomfortable. They hadn't spoken unless necessary and neither Draco nor Professor Snape had made an appearance. The tension was so thick, Hermione was surprised she couldn't see it hanging in the air.

She hadn't been able to concentrate all morning and had idly flipped through a small pile of books. Nothing kept her attention for long. She cast surreptitious glances at Lucius, but he always studiously ignored her. She hadn't even attempted to bring up their difference of opinion again.

Her thoughts once again returned to his reaction to her going to the Resistance alone. He was worried, Hermione was sure of that. More worried than he should be, in her opinion. There were two possible reasons why. The first was that he was concerned that something would happen to her which would affect her place in the prophecy. The other was, well, was that he cared about her. Quite a lot if he were this upset.

The first reason made the most sense. Lucius was determined to destroy the Dark Lord and any threat to that goal would upset him. But the second, Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. It was, it was…preposterous. He couldn't possibly. But the thought wouldn't leave her.

She huffed out a breath and stood, sweeping the books from the table into her arms. She needed to keep herself busy and stop thinking about this. She would talk to Lucius again when he came back with the lunch tray. And then she would see how wrong she was.

* * *

Lucius walked back into the library, tray floating in front of him. He knew that this tense silence had to end. Draco was right, Lucius could not jeopardize the plan. His son was not the only one that was suspicious. He had caught all the looks that Hermione had been giving him this morning.

Still, he was finding it difficult to discuss it. Every time he thought about her going into the meeting alone, unprotected, unable to use magic, his gut clenched. Anything could happen to her and no one would know. He knew she was likely in no danger from the Resistance. But Snatchers were a real possibility, as was the appearance of another Death Eater. Even Polyjuiced to hide her appearance, magic could be sensed by those that were attuned to it. If anyone even suspected she was magical in a Muggle village, she would be detained.

He grudgingly agreed that the Resistance would not approach her if Draco were with her. And Lucius had no doubt that they would be watching her arrive at the meeting place before they joined her. But there were other ways Draco could watch over her than actually being with her. Polyjuiced himself or a Disillusionment charm would work just as well. Of course, Draco's magic could also be sensed and if he were found, he would have a hard time explaining himself.

Not to mention the fact that she could choose to remain with her friends.

Reaching the table, he glanced over and saw Hermione emerging from the stacks, a few books in her arms. She stopped short for a moment when she saw him, then continued on to the table, setting the books to the side and taking the lid off the top of the tray. Silently, she removed the plates and food from the tray, setting everything in its appropriate place before sitting down to eat. Lucius stared at the back of her head for a moment before taking his own seat.

They ate in silence for a time before he finally set down his fork and looked at her. She glanced up and met his gaze. Then she sighed and set down her own cutlery.

"We have to talk, Lucius."

"We do," he agreed. She looked surprised at that. It was his turn to sigh. "I have been…less than receptive to the idea of you meeting the Resistance on your own." She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's an understatement." He forced himself not to glare at her.

"Regardless, it _is_ dangerous, Hermione."

"The Resistance-" she began in protest. He held up a hand to stop her.

"I am not speaking of the Resistance," he said. "I am aware that they would not hurt you, even while they waited to verify your identity. However, there are others that would."

"I'll be Polyjuiced," she said. "It's not as if I'll be recognizable.

"You will be a witch in the middle of a Muggle village," he countered. "Just what the Dark Lord is searching for."

"Yes, but if I don't do any magic, no one is going to know," she said, sounding a bit exasperated.

"You will also be drinking from a flask and meeting in a less than savory area. That could arouse suspicion."

"Draco said the village has already been searched."

"By Death Eaters, yes," Lucius said. "But Snatchers roam the country at will, with little intervention by the Dark Lord or the Ministry. And there is no way to know what Yaxley or the Dark Lord will order in the meantime."

"I will be sure to take a dose of Polyjuice before I enter the village," she said. "From what Draco has said, it won't take me more than a half hour to walk from one end to the other. I'll be inside well before I need another dose."

"If all goes as planned, yes," Lucius said. "There is always the chance that something will go wrong."

"Lucius," she said sounding frustrated now. "Of course, there is always the chance something could go wrong. There is no perfect plan. But this is the best one we have."

"If Draco were Polyjuiced as well, or under a Disillusionment charm," Lucius began, but she cut him off.

"No."

"You are being unreasonable!" he snapped, finally letting his anger show.

"And you aren't listening to me!" she retorted. "If they see anyone else with me, they will _leave_. And they will refuse to meet me again. Without the Resistance, we cannot succeed!" They stared at one another for a few moments, both fuming.

"Perhaps there is some other reason why you wish to go alone," he said before he could stop himself. She stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I do not think I need to explain it to you," he said, voice clipped. She frowned, clearly trying to puzzle out his meaning, even as Lucius wished to take everything back. He was giving away far too much.

"You think I won't come back?" she asked incredulously. He said nothing, just stared at her. "I can't believe you! I gave you my word!"

"And you cannot tell me that once in the company of your friends you would not change your mind!"

"I wouldn't!"

"Why would you want to return here?" he scoffed. She stared at him and then shook her head, something in her eyes that he didn't immediately recognize.

"Why indeed," she said quietly. She stood from her chair and turned, walking back into the stacks.

Lucius watched her go, berating himself for losing his temper once again. But she _was_ being unreasonable. He could agree with her assessment that Draco could not go with her under Polyjuice. But Draco could be Disillusioned. He did not have to accompany her into whatever building they were to meet in, but he could at least have her within his sight. Lucius was aware that Disillusionment charms were not perfect, but Draco could conceal himself as needed.

He should not have accused her of not wanting to return. Not only had he revealed too much, it was an insult to her. Hermione had given her word and she had given him no indication that she would go back on it. Still, Lucius knew her friends would try to convince her to stay, especially once they discovered just who she had been working with. If they thought she was being coerced, they might not give her a choice in the matter. She could easily be overpowered if magic were not involved.

In truth, it was another reason he wanted someone with her. It was horribly selfish, he was aware. But he wanted her to come back. Not because of the prophecy, but because he _wanted_ her to.

Lucius shook that thought from his head. No use going down that road again. Now, though, he was going to have to swallow his pride and apologize to her. He did not want to spend what little time they had left together arguing.

* * *

Hermione wandered aimlessly through the stacks, finding herself in a remote corner in front of shelves she hadn't investigated yet. She smiled wryly when she saw the romance novels that Lucius had brought for her at the beginning. There were many more in the collection it seemed. She wondered who had enjoyed them so much. There was a small armchair and ottoman in the corner and Hermione curled herself into it, tucking her feet under her and resting her head on one arm.

She couldn't believe Lucius had accused her of wanting to leave with her friends. She thought after everything that had happened in the last few days, he would realize she had no intention of going anywhere.

That wasn't fair, she supposed. She hadn't told him how she felt. Mostly because she wasn't sure she had come to terms with it herself. He hadn't said anything either, but the vehemence with which he protested her going to this meeting alone indicated _something_.

Hermione didn't know if she wanted to acknowledge what any of this could mean. She wasn't scared, exactly, but this wasn't anything she had expected when she had been brought here. Besides, what if she were wrong? What if Lucius really was just angry because of the prophecy? Destroying Voldemort had been his singular purpose for months.

No, speculating was not a good idea. Especially since she had mostly ignored all of those small inklings in her own mind. Better to wait until Voldemort was gone before attempting to sort all of that out. Everything was too mixed up in the prophecy and what they were attempting to do.

Hermione looked up at the swish of robes. Lucius was standing a few feet from her. She slowly sat up in the chair and looked at him. He cleared his throat before he spoke, hands clasped behind his back.

"I wish to…apologize. I do not doubt your word." Hermione felt something loosen in her chest.

"I'm sorry that I got so angry with you about having Draco with me," she said.

"I am aware that you are capable of taking care of yourself," he said. "But you will not be able to use magic. Draco does not have such restrictions."

"Trust me, Lucius, if Snatchers or Death Eaters come calling, I'm using magic," she said dryly. The corner of his mouth turned up at that.

"Yes, I suppose you would." He stared at her for a moment. "He could be Disillusioned." She bit back a sigh.

"He could," she agreed. "But if they notice him, they aren't going to trust me. And they have to trust me for this to work. They are already going to be wary enough when I tell them that you and Draco are who I've been working with."

"Draco took a curse from Dolohov after allowing Weasley to escape," Lucius reminded her.

"Yes, and I think that will be how I can convince them that he is serious about this." She met his eyes. "They will have a harder time believing that you are." She didn't want to say it, didn't want him to think that she didn't believe he was completely genuine. But it was the truth.

She saw Lucius' jaw tighten before he sighed and nodded. They stood and stared at one other for a few minutes before Hermione stepped around the ottoman and walked towards him. She stopped a few steps away and Lucius reached out towards her. She closed the rest of the distance and let him pull her into his arms. They both released the tension they had been holding and simply stood there for several minutes. Lucius pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Hermione tightened her arms around him.

"Draco can wait at Theo's and I'll send him a Patronus if there's trouble," she said looking up at him.

"All right," Lucius agreed. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him. Lucius pulled her tightly to him and kissed her back. When they parted, she smiled up at him. He took her hand and led her back to their work area.

* * *

After further discussion with Draco and Severus, it was decided that Hermione would send a note to the Resistance first. It would simply say that they needed to meet and that she would send further word as to where and when. She would leave it unsigned, but she assured them that Weasley would recognize her handwriting.

Draco had gone to speak to Theo after supper. When he returned, they would discuss possible meeting places, based on what Theo remembered of searching the village. Lucius had come straight to Hermione's room after Draco had left and they were currently entwined in her bed, Hermione's head resting on his chest as he lazily drew random patterns on her bare back with his fingertips.

"Lucius," she said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" he replied with a frown. She sounded…unsure of herself.

"I've been thinking," she said, then paused.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

"You-Know-Who hasn't been here since Draco was cursed," she said. "And you've said that he hadn't been here for quite a while before that."

"Yes," Lucius said, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"It's just," she huffed a breath and then sat up. He watched appreciatively as the sheet slid down to pool at her waist. She rolled her eyes at him and snatched it back up, covering her chest. Lucius smirked.

"It's about Professor Trelawney." Lucius' brow furrowed.

"What about her?"

"Can you…will you let her out?" He stared at her. "Not let her go or anything, just put her in a room instead of keeping her in the cellar."

"If he returns," Lucius began.

"Do you really think he's going to?" Hermione interrupted. "He never got anything from her about the first prophecy and she has no memory of the second one. He's basically forgotten about her. If Draco hadn't gotten cursed, he probably wouldn't have come this last time."

Lucius was silent. It was true. The Dark Lord hadn't visited for months before the debacle with Dolohov. And he hadn't gotten anything from the woman in all the times he _had_ gone through her head.

"It is still a risk," he finally said.

"A very small one," she countered.

"And if the Dark Lord would come? What would I tell him?" Hermione bit her lip and he reached up and pulled it gently from her teeth.

"That she was ill? I know _he_ probably wouldn't care if she died, but you could make it seem as if you were just trying to keep her alive in case he had need of her again. You _were_ charged with her care."

"I do not think that installing her in a comfortable suite would be the Dark Lord's idea of keeping her alive."

"It doesn't have to be like this," Hermione said, indicating her own room. "Don't you have anything simpler?" Lucius chuckled.

"There are servant's quarters near the kitchens," he said. "But that is where the Weasley women are housed."

"Mrs. Weasley could help care for her," Hermione said. "She raised seven children. She's no stranger to basic healing."

"Why are you so concerned about this now?" he asked.

"I've been concerned about it since I found out she was here," Hermione said. "I didn't think you'd listen to me before." Lucius stiffened. Now that they were sleeping together, she thought he would just do what she wished?

"No," she said immediately. "Not like that. It's not because of us, I swear."

"Then what is it?" he asked, voice tight. She looked away for a moment before turning back to meet his gaze.

"Ultimately, I want you to do it because it's the right thing to do," she said. "But also, because when this is all over, it can only help your case if you can say that you treated all your prisoners well."

Lucius fell silent again. He sincerely doubted that letting Trelawney out of the cellars after she had been there for nearly a year would work much in his favor. But Hermione looked so hopeful, so sincere about the entire thing, he could not find it in himself to deny her. It was a risk, but a small one as she had said. Lucius did not think that the Dark Lord would be making any further trips to Malfoy Manor. And if Yaxley did, well, he had no use for the woman, in any case.

"Are you sure you were sorted into the right House?" Lucius finally said. "Your reasoning is positively Slytherin, you know." She laughed.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I suppose I could be persuaded to do as you ask," he replied, smirking at her.

"Oh really?" she said teasingly. "And just what type of persuasion did you have in mind, Mr. Malfoy?" He pulled her to him, kissing her deeply before rolling her underneath him.

"I think I just might have an idea." Hermione grinned up at him, then grasped the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

They were once again settled in Lucius' study, but Hermione was feeling much more relaxed than she had the night before. She glanced at Lucius from the corner of her eye and smiled. She saw the corner of his mouth twitch up just slightly, although the rest of his face remained just as neutral as it had been before. She honestly wondered how he did that.

Lucius had promised her that they would retrieve Professor Trelawney from the cellar the next morning. He wanted to wait until he could get a Healer here to check over her. Hermione had secretly smiled, knowing that the man had more of a soft heart than he would ever admit. Still, that _she_ knew was enough.

The Floo flared and Draco stepped out, followed immediately by Theo Nott. Hermione looked at the boy, no man now, that she hadn't seen for nearly two years. He had filled out as Draco had, but would always be more on the lanky side. He had outgrown that gangly awkwardness, however.

"Granger," he greeted.

"Nott," Hermione replied. "How is Luna?" She saw the look that passed between Draco and Theo but wasn't sure what to make of it.

"She is well," Theo replied.

"I'm glad," Hermione said with a smile. The two younger men joined them sitting on the couch opposite Hermione. Lucius had taken one of the armchairs, Professor Snape the other.

"Theo knows the plan," Draco said. "He's with us."

"Good, we could use the help," she said. Lucius had told Hermione that Theo had been forced to join Voldemort by his father.

"There's an abandoned building on the west edge of town," Theo said. "Not sure what it used to be called, the letters were pretty faded, but they were green. It's probably at least a quarter mile from anything else. It's easy to get into, nothing is locked and most of the windows are broken."

"Is there cover around it?" Draco asked.

"A few trees," Theo said. "Not much else. The woods start a few hundred feet away."

"Would it be noticeable if I just walked in?" Hermione asked.

"If someone was watching, yes," Theo replied. "But like I said, it's isolated a bit. Unless someone was watching you from the woods, I doubt anyone would notice."

"You could still be followed," Lucius said. Hermione nodded.

"That's a risk, yes," she said. He didn't look comfortable, but he wasn't angry at least. "Theo, how long will it take me to walk there from your manor?"

"My home is about twenty miles from the village, so five or six hours."

"That is quite a long time to be exposed," Lucius said.

"I know, but we don't have a better option," Hermione said.

"Actually, I could Apparate you closer than that," Theo said. Hermione was already shaking her head. They had discussed this already. Given they had no way of knowing which way the Resistance would be coming from, Hermione didn't want anyone accidentally seeing her being brought anywhere by a Death Eater. Even though Theo hadn't been Marked before the Battle, given his father's status, it wouldn't be much of a surprise to know he was a Death Eater now. He had also participated in some of the skirmishes with the Resistance and even though he was masked, there was always the chance that someone would recognize him.

"I have a property that's only about an hour's walk from the village," Theo said before she could speak.

"You do?" Draco questioned in surprise. Theo nodded.

"It's a cabin on a small lake, well not much more than a pond really," he said. "My great-grandfather liked to fish." Hermione goggled at him. Theo chuckled.

"On my mother's side," he said. "They were Pureblood, but not nearly so bigoted as the Notts. It's warded and while there's no Floo, I can Apparate you from the Manor.

"Would Draco be able to wait there?" Lucius asked.

"Of course," Theo replied. Lucius looked much more relaxed about this. Why, Hermione wasn't sure. Draco could Apparate to the village just as quickly from Nott Manor as from this cabin. But if it made Lucius feel better having Draco closer, Hermione wasn't going to argue.

"Is anyone else aware that this cabin exists?" Professor Snape asked.

"No," Theo replied. "It was willed to me by my grandfather. He took me there a couple of times after my mother died until my father stopped allowing it. Even if my father knew where it was, he couldn't have gotten in. It's keyed to my mother's bloodline. He wouldn't have been able to take anyone there. And it's covered in wards."

The location chosen, they discussed contacting the Resistance. Draco thought it would take two or three days to get Hermione's message to them. She would then send her Patronus with the meeting place and time. They would give the Resistance a week to get to the meeting point. If they had moved on, it would allow them enough time to travel there. Hermione had yet to practice the spell to send a message with her Patronus, but she would meet with the professor in the morning in the dueling room to do so.

Once things had been set, Theo left. He had looked anxious to get back, something Hermione wondered about. She didn't want to pry, however, so did not ask. Hermione did hope that when she and Draco went to Nott Manor, she would be able to see Luna, even if it would only be for a few minutes.

After Theo's departure, Hermione's thoughts turned to her morning lesson with Professor Snape, which led to thinking about all of her previous dueling lessons with the man. She had been rusty when they started, not to mention out of shape. While the Resistance likely didn't have the same stamina problems, given they were on the move quite often, none of them had used much magic for months. Even the small skirmishes and raids seemed to have stopped since Draco was cursed.

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said and she looked up to find all three men staring at her.

"Sorry," she said. "I was just thinking."

"State the obvious, Granger," Draco said. She rolled her eyes at him and looked back to the professor.

"The Resistance is going to need to train," she said. Professor Snape nodded as if he had thought the same thing.

"That is a problem," Lucius replied with a sigh.

"I realize that some of them have been involved in the recent fights with Death Eaters, but they haven't been using magic consistently for some time. If we want their help to be effective, they're going to need to practice," she said.

"That means a magical area," Draco said. "And that's out of the question. They couldn't hide that many people without being noticed."

"What about residences?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, but who is going to open their home to the most wanted witches and wizards in Britain?" Draco scoffed. "It would be an instant death sentence." Hermione chewed her lip in thought.

"What if they don't open their home," she said. "Just their property." Draco looked at her in confusion but Lucius was already shaking his head.

"You cannot mean to suggest that they come here?" Lucius said. Draco looked at her incredulously.

"Have you gone completely daft?" Draco demanded. "You want to bring the Resistance to the Manor?"

"No, not the Manor," Hermione replied. "But the estate is huge. There has to be somewhere we could put them. You've said that Death Eaters are exempt, so you're not being tracked, either one of you. As long as they stay within your property's boundaries, they would be safe."

"Miss Granger, I think you are forgetting something rather important," Professor Snape said. "The Resistance would never agree to come here. They would think it was a trap."

"Not if I convince them it isn't," Hermione said.

"And how are you going to do that, Granger?" Draco demanded. "You've already said it's going to be difficult enough to persuade them to join us once they learn you're working with Father and me. You think they'd agree to stay on Malfoy lands?"

"I don't know, Malfoy, but we have to do _something_. We'll be outnumbered by the Death Eaters. In order to win we have to be able to outduel them. _All_ of them. I don't see that happening if the Resistance can't practice!"

"While I understand your reasoning, Miss Granger," Lucius said. "Draco does have a point. I am also not comfortable with them being on the Manor grounds. If the Dark Lord were to discover it-"

"I realize that," Hermione said with a sigh. She knew that it was risky, extremely so. But it would solve their problem.

"I believe this is a conversation that should continue at a later time," Professor Snape said. "We have over a week until you meet with the Resistance, perhaps one of us will come up with a better solution in that time."

Hermione sighed again but nodded. Draco was right, they all were really. The Manor was not the best solution. But the Resistance would need _somewhere_ to train. They would all have to think on it further.

* * *

Lucius sighed as Draco left, turning to look at the woman still sitting on the couch. She was staring into the fire, mind whirling he was sure.

Hermione was right, the Resistance would need some training before they attempted to destroy the Dark Lord, but Lucius was not at all prepared to host them on the Manor's grounds. While there were likely places that they could be concealed, the heavy wards did not extend as far as she thought they did. Lucius had been forced to alter the wards after the Dark Lord's rebirth, so the Dark Lord could simply Apparate into the entry itself. Once in the Manor, he would have full access to the grounds. The Death Eaters could only Apparate outside the gates, but anyone with the Dark Mark could pass through immediately, which again, gave them full access to the grounds.

There was the possibility of warding a specific area on the grounds to keep both Death Eaters and the Dark Lord out, but Lucius was not entirely comfortable with that either. While it was unlikely that anyone would be searching the grounds of the Manor for any reason, it wasn't something Lucius really wanted to chance.

"I know you don't like the idea," Hermione said a few moments later. Lucius walked towards her as she turned to look at him.

"There are too many possibilities for discovery," he said, sitting down next to her. "I realize that it is unlikely anyone would come searching, given no one but the Dark Lord has been here in months, but the chance is still there."

"I know," she said with a sigh of her own.

"If we knew definitively that the Dark Lord was still in charge, I would be less worried. But I do not know what Yaxley's plans are and that is concerning."

"Maybe Draco will get more information in the next few days."

"Perhaps," Lucius said. Hermione moved closer to him. He draped an arm around her shoulders and she pressed herself into his side. They sat in silence for several minutes, simply staring at the fire. Lucius ran his fingertips idly over her shoulder.

"Thank you for accepting the fact that I have to meet with the Resistance," Hermione said. He sighed again.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked. She tilted her head to look at him.

"Not really, no," she said with a smirk. He snorted.

"It is as safe as we can make it and I realize that you must go alone. It is fortunate that Theo has the other property."

"Yes, I didn't fancy walking for six hours," Hermione said. They fell silent again, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The fire crackled and popped and Hermione relaxed further into Lucius. His arm tightened around her and she made a noise of contentment.

After a few minutes, she tilted her head up to look at him again and he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. They kissed languidly for quite some time before Lucius shifted, pulling her to straddle his lap. He continued to kiss her, one hand unbuttoning the front of her robes. He slipped his hand inside, cupping a breast and Hermione shivered. She began to unbutton his waistcoat. He had shed his outer robes earlier after Draco and Severus left.

When she managed to get both his waistcoat and shirt unbuttoned, she ran both hands inside to his chest. Lucius' hand moved down her stomach to her knickers and he slipped a finger beneath the waistband just as the door to the study burst open.

"Father, I wanted to-" Draco said. There was a beat of silence. "What the fuck!?"


	29. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Draco have a discussion. Hermione sends her Patronus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get this chapter done on time! I seem to have gotten back into the groove of writing, so I'm hoping that will continue. My son has gone back to college and my daughter's school is going back to a hybrid schedule next week from distance learning so that should help too. Next chapter is not done, but as long as things continue as they have been, it should be up in a week.
> 
> Sorry for the cliff-hanger last chapter, although I did very much enjoy all your reactions to it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thank so much for reading and reviewing!

The blood rushed to Hermione's face as she attempted to jerk herself away from Lucius. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She realized that Draco had already seen plenty of her, he didn't need to see more.

"Get out, Draco," Lucius said.

"What the fuck?" Draco shouted again. Hermione buried her face in Lucius' chest. Mother fucking Merlin, the room wasn't warded?

"Draco, leave. Now!" Lucius demanded. There was a beat of silence and then she heard Draco turn on his heel. The door slammed shut behind him. Lucius pulled in a breath. Hermione couldn't move. Her mind was racing, but her body was frozen.

"Hermione," he said, gently pushing her back so he could look at her. She was sure that her face was beet red. She knew her eyes were wide as saucers. She was horrified.

"Oh my god," she finally said covering her face with her hands. She shifted off his lap, curling into the corner of the couch with her feet tucked under her. She couldn't believe that had just happened.

"I apologize," Lucius said. "I neglected to ward the room." She shook her head behind her hands. "Hermione." She felt him move closer to her on the couch, putting a hand on her leg. She finally let her hands drop with a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I will speak with him," Lucius replied. She looked down at her lap and realizing her robes were still unbuttoned, began to do them up. She bit her lip as she did so. What if the discussion didn't go well?

"What is it?" he asked as he did his own buttons.

"What if he's angry?"

"He will get over it."

"What if he doesn't?"

"What are you concerned about?" Lucius asked quietly. She met his gaze and they stared at one another for a few moments before she looked back at her lap. She was concerned that Draco would not approve; that he would force his father to choose and that she would surely lose.

"I," she began, then shook her head slightly. She looked back up at him. She wasn't going to tell him that. "I don't want anything to interfere with the plan." Lucius was silent for a few seconds.

"Of course," he said. "As I said, I will speak to him." He rose from the couch and held out a hand to her. She stood and slipped on her shoes.

"You do not need to bother with the Disillusionment," he said before they reached the door. "Mrs. Weasley never leaves the kitchens after supper." Hermione nodded and they left the study.

They walked to her room in silence. Hermione glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His jaw was set, his face pensive as if he too were worried about what Draco would say. She was sure that he was worried about their plans as well. She wondered if it were more than that.

They reached her room and he led her inside. They stood facing one another for a few moments before Lucius leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I am sure that everything will be fine," he said. "It was just the shock." She nodded, although she didn't believe him.

"Will you come back?" she asked. "After you've talked to him?"

"I do not know how late it will be," Lucius said. "I do not wish to wake you."

"I doubt I'll be able to sleep," she said. He studied her for a moment.

"Very well." He turned to go.

"Lucius," Hermione said when he reached the door. He turned back to look at her.

"I," she began. "I, erm, good luck." He nodded his head and left the room. Hermione heaved a sigh and flopped down on her bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

Lucius walked into the conservatory. He had already checked Draco's suite, Narcissa's rooms and the library. If Draco was not here, Lucius was not sure where else to look for him. Had Lucius still had elves, one of them would have been able to locate his son immediately.

He heard quiet voices as he walked further into the room, one distinctly feminine. He sincerely hoped that Draco had not told Miss Weasley of what he had discovered. Lucius had enough to deal with at the moment without Obliviating a Weasley. Occlumency or no, he would not allow that information to stay in the girl's head unless Hermione wished it to be there.

"Are you sure you can't tell me?" he heard Miss Weasley ask.

"No, Gin," Draco said. "Not this." At least that would not be a problem.

"All right," she said with a sigh. Lucius came round the corner and saw the two of them. Draco sat on one of the small couches, Miss Weasley beside him. His elbows were propped on his knees, his head in his hands. Miss Weasley's hand ran up and down his back. Well, Lucius did not need to wonder just what was going one between the two of them any longer.

"Miss Weasley," Lucius said and the girl jumped. "I apologize, but may I speak with my son in private, please?" Draco raised his head slightly to look at Lucius.

"What if I don't want to talk to you?" he asked. Miss Weasley was glancing between the two of them, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"I do not believe I was giving you a choice," Lucius said. Draco sighed and sat back. He gave Miss Weasley a smile and squeezed her hand before she stood and hurried out of the room. Lucius put up a privacy spell and conjured a chair, sitting down across from his son. Neither spoke for several seconds.

"You wanted to talk so talk," Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did not intend for you to find out this way," Lucius began. Draco snorted.

"What, that you're fucking Granger?"

"Do not be crass," Lucius snapped.

"So, you're not fucking Granger?" Draco retorted. "Your hand was inside her robes for some other reason?"

"Watch what you say, Draco," Lucius growled. But Draco wasn't done. He stood from the couch, face red with anger.

"For fuck's sake, Father, you were screwing her in your study! The door wasn't even locked!"

"I wasn't expecting anyone to return, let alone just walk in without knocking!" Lucius snapped standing from his own chair. Draco scoffed.

"Don't try to turn this around on me! I'm not the one fucking a woman half my age!"

"Enough!" Lucius bellowed. They stood staring at one another, both fuming.

"I can't believe you're even touching her, given she's a Mudblood and all," Draco said. Lucius moved faster than he had in ages, grabbing his son by the front of his robes.

"You will _not_ ," Lucius hissed. Draco looked at him in shock and Lucius released him but did not move away. "That word is no longer welcome in this house." Drawing in a breath, Lucius stepped back, still staring at his son.

"Who I am involved with is my business," Lucius said. "However, as you are now aware of what is happening, I am willing to discuss it with you. As adults. If you cannot do that then I will leave." Draco was still staring at him in disbelief.

"You're sleeping with Granger, not even a year after Mother's death, and you don't think it's my business?" Draco said incredulously. Lucius' jaw tightened.

"You do not understand."

"Then make me understand, Father!" Draco shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "What the _fuck_ is going on?"

"It began because of the prophecy," Lucius said with a sigh. He sat back in his chair. Draco's brow furrowed. "Do you remember the entirety of it?"

"Not verbatim," Draco said, running a hand through his hair and sighing himself. He seemed to have calmed somewhat and settled back on the couch.

"There was a line further on that said, 'only when two become as one will all be revealed and the Dark Lord be defeated'." Draco's eyes widened. "At first, I interpreted that to mean that the two involved in the prophecy would need to work together, in tandem, as it were, to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Really?" Draco interrupted with a snort. "You didn't think it might mean sex?"

"The thought did cross my mind," Lucius admitted. "But I did not see what difference that would possibly make."

"You obviously changed your mind," Draco said a bit of scorn in his voice.

"Severus disagreed with me from the start," Lucius said. "Once Hermione heard the prophecy, she agreed with Severus' assessment."

"Wait a minute," Draco said. "Severus thought it was sex from the beginning?" Lucius nodded. "And _I_ was originally the one that was going to work with Granger?"

"Yes," Lucius replied.

"So, you didn't care that I might have to sleep with her?" Draco asked, eyebrows raising in disbelief.

"I want the Dark Lord dead," Lucius replied.

"You didn't even say anything to me about it!" Draco snapped. "Even when I specifically asked you if there was anything else I needed to know, you didn't say anything."

"As I said, at first I did not agree with Severus," Lucius replied.

"And if I had continued to work with her, when were you planning on telling me?" Draco retorted. "Oh, by the way Draco, you have to go fuck Granger now."

"Draco," Lucius growled in warning.

"For fuck's sake, Father," Draco began, but Lucius interrupted.

"Enough, Draco," he said. "None of this really matters now as you are no longer the one working with her. If you had been, we would have discussed it, obviously."

"With no care to whether I wanted to sleep with her or not?" Draco asked. Lucius suspected this had more to do with Draco's feelings for Miss Weasley than anything to do with Hermione, but Lucius did not bring it up.

"Of course, I would have taken your thoughts about it into account," Lucius said. Draco looked at him disbelievingly. Lucius could not exactly blame him. "As I said, it does no good to argue about what might have happened as that is no longer a concern." Draco stared at him for a moment before scrubbing a hand down his face and sighing.

"Granger willingly slept with you," Draco said, still clearly having a hard time believing anything Lucius was saying.

"Yes," Lucius said tightly. "She is as invested in killing the Dark Lord as I am."

"But I assume neither of you had some great vision of what to do or we would have dispatched him by now."

"No," Lucius said.

"Then why the hell did you have to sleep with her?" Lucius didn't respond as neither he nor Hermione had determined that either. "You don't even know, do you?"

"Not as of yet, no," Lucius replied. Draco snorted.

"So, what, you decided to just keep doing it to see if something happened?"

"Must you be so difficult?" Lucius snapped. Draco shook his head.

"She's my age, Father."

"I am aware," Lucius said. Draco stood again, beginning to pace.

"I just, this is all," he shook his head. "It's completely mental is what it is. You and _Granger_?"

"Draco," Lucius said tiredly. Draco stopped abruptly.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Of course not," Lucius said, but avoided his son's gaze.

"Then what?" Draco asked.

"Things are," Lucius trailed off.

"Utter shite?" Draco supplied. Lucius smirked.

"Yes," he replied. "And there is…an attraction. We decided to try and enjoy a bit of something for the moment." Draco was staring at him. Lucius thought that his son must understand that part of it at least, given his own apparent relationship with Miss Weasley.

Draco slumped back onto the couch. He scrubbed a hand down his face and blew out a breath. He looked back at Lucius.

"Comfort then."

"Of a sort," Lucius agreed. Draco nodded at this.

"Father, I," he trailed off and looked at the floor. "I don't know it's just, it's _Granger_."

"I am not asking you to like it, Draco," Lucius said. "Truthfully, I am not sure how I feel about you and Miss Weasley either." Draco opened his mouth to retort, Lucius was sure, but Lucius held up a hand. "I simply do not want us to be at odds with one another."

"I don't want to see it," Draco said.

"I did not intend you to," Lucius replied. "I will be more circumspect in the future." Draco stared at him for a moment.

"Would you have told me?"

"I do not know," Lucius said honestly.

"Why not?"

Lucius hesitated. He had not spoken to Draco about what would likely happen if they were successful in destroying the Dark Lord. Lucius would do whatever was necessary to be sure his son was spared Azkaban. Lucius was fairly certain Draco would have a good chance of escaping that fate, given the circumstances. Lucius did not have the same conviction for himself, however.

"It will not last once our task is complete," Lucius said. Draco studied him.

"Because?"

"Because Hermione is wiser than that." There was silence between the two of them. Draco finally nodded and rose. Lucius stood as well and vanished his chair. He stepped towards Draco and squeezed his son's shoulder. Draco turned to go but stopped after only a few steps. He looked back at Lucius.

"She's still a Gryffindor." And then Draco moved to the entrance and left, leaving Lucius to stare after him.

* * *

Hermione was pacing again. She had alternated between pacing and sitting restlessly on the settee since Lucius had left. She hadn't even attempted to read, knowing she would accomplish nothing. She was still completely mortified that Draco had caught them and wasn't sure how she would react when she saw him again. She was also worried about Lucius and how Draco would take it. If Draco were angry, as he had seemed to be when he walked in on them, Hermione wasn't sure how Lucius would react to that. She wasn't sure what it would mean for the two of them.

In the hour that she had been alone, Hermione had tried to ignore the thought that kept poking at her. That the real reason she was worried was because she didn't want to lose Lucius. Because she had feelings for him. Feelings that went beyond what she had admitted to herself so far. No, she shoved that away. She had no time to think about things like that right now.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione stopped mid-stride.

"Come in," she said in a strained voice. Lucius opened the door. She could read nothing on his face and cursed that mask he was able to don at will once again. He closed the door behind him and turned to face her.

"How did it go?" she asked, unable to wait any longer.

"He was angry," Lucius said. He had not moved closer to her and Hermione's gut clenched.

"I see," she said. She clutched at her robes at her sides.

"Shocked as well, as I am sure you can imagine." She managed a nod. Lucius sighed and he looked exhausted all of a sudden. Hermione's face fell and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"We managed to come to an agreement," he said. She looked up sharply.

"What kind of agreement?" He took a few steps towards her.

"Discretion on our part," Lucius said as he reached her.

"And?"

"And he will mind his own business." Hermione stared at him as he smiled. She wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"I don't, what does that mean?" she asked as Lucius put his hands on her hips.

"He was not…happy but he is not issuing any ultimatums." Hermione bit her lip as she looked at him.

"I don't want to come between you and Draco," she said.

"You are not," Lucius assured her. He gently pulled her lip from between her teeth.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," he said, then lowered his head and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck and surrendered to the kiss. She would think about Draco later.

* * *

When Hermione woke, Lucius was spooned behind her, one arm wrapped around her waist. It was still dark, but the sky was just starting to lighten. He had never stayed the night before. They had both dropped off to sleep relatively quickly, so it was likely just because they had both been exhausted. She had slept better than she had in days and she snuggled back into him.

She felt Lucius shift and his arm tightened around her. She covered his hand with her own and gave his fingers a squeeze.

"Good morning," he rumbled into her hair, kissing her shoulder a moment later.

"Morning," she replied with a smile, turning her head to look at him. He leaned down to kiss her, then resettled behind her. He snaked both arms around her and she could feel him hard against her back. Her breath hitched when his hands began to travel over her body, one moving up towards her breasts, the other moving downward.

She arched into his hands, letting out a whimper. Lucius continued his sweet torture, kissing her shoulder and neck in response to her mewls and breathy moans. He eventually slipped into her from behind, rocking against her, his hands not stopping their movements. Hermione turned her head to kiss him wrapping one arm around the back of his neck. He brought them quickly to the edge, both of them falling over at nearly the same time.

When he slipped from her, he turned her, kissing her deeply and gathering her into his arms. Summoning his wand, he cast a cleansing charm, then pulled the blankets up to cover them. Hermione sighed contentedly into his chest, pushing a strand of his hair over his shoulder and kissing his collarbone. He tightened his arms around her and they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Lucius studied the witch lying next to him. He had woken for the second time a few moments ago and knew he needed to rise soon. He would be expected to collect breakfast for Hermione and Trelawney and he still needed to contact a Healer so they could release Trelawney from the cellars today.

Still, he could not bring himself to leave her bed just yet. It was the first time he had stayed the entire night. He wondered if she would question why he had not left her as he always had before. He knew he was not ready to give her an answer. He was not even ready to admit it to himself.

He brushed a curl out of her face and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily at him.

"I must go," he said quietly.

"Mm," she replied. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven," he said. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head and giving him a delicious view. Much to his disappointment, she gathered the blankets back over her chest when she relaxed back into her pillow.

He leaned down and kissed her once more, then rose from the bed. He could feel her eyes on him as he stepped into his trousers and smirked at her over his shoulder. He slipped into his shirt, not bothering with the waistcoat and then pulled on his robes, leaving them hanging open. He walked around to her side of the bed once he had put on his shoes.

"I plan to contact the Healer before I bring your breakfast," he said. "So do not fret if I am a bit late."

"All right," she said with a smile. He moved to leave, but she grasped his robes. When he looked back down at her, she sat up and pulled him to her. He kissed her once more, having to force himself to pull away from her after a few moments. He would like nothing more than to spend the day in bed with her but there were things that must be done.

"You have your lesson with Severus this morning," he reminded her. She sighed, leaning her forehead against his.

"Fine," she said, a bit petulantly and he chuckled. He kissed her quickly one last time, then turned and left the room before she could convince him to stay. It would not have taken much.

* * *

After Lucius' departure, Hermione reluctantly climbed out of bed to shower. Standing under the spray, her mind turned from the pleasurable activities of the morning to what had happened last night. She sighed, knowing she was going to be mortified the next time she saw Draco. She was sure he would be just as uncomfortable and she wasn't completely convinced that he was all right with the whole situation. He and Lucius may have come to some kind of agreement, but that didn't mean that Draco liked it.

Hermione had meant what she said the night before. She did not want to come between Lucius and Draco. She wouldn't. They were family and she was just…what was she exactly? The woman his father was sleeping with, she supposed. They had made no commitments to one another, Hermione herself had been the one to convince him they should just enjoy their time together while it lasted.

Which she had meant at the time. Now, though, now things were different. Or at least it felt that way to her. She and Lucius were definitely closer, she didn't think either of them would deny that. Did it go further than that though?

Yes. For her anyway. Hermione pulled in a breath at that thought, bringing a hand to her chest as her heart started to race. Sweet Merlin, she hadn't meant for it to get this far. She had never intended to fall in love with Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh gods," she groaned, leaning her forehead against the shower wall. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

Lucius stood in the corner of the dueling room as Hermione practiced the charm Severus was teaching her. She was concentrating on the wand movements, nodding her head at something Severus said. Finally, Severus must have been satisfied, for he nodded and took a step back. Hermione glanced Lucius' way and smiled.

"Expecto Patronum," she incanted. The silvery mist left the end of her wand and coalesced into a playful otter. It swam around Hermione and then Severus, who rolled his eyes, before making its way to Lucius, twirling around his torso before returning to Hermione. Lucius smiled at her as she grinned.

"If you two are quite done," Severus said. Hermione blushed as Lucius simply smirked. Severus shook his head in exasperation. "The charm this time, Miss Granger. Lucius, if you would go out into the corridor and wait."

Lucius turned and left the room, having been informed her first attempt would be to deliver a message to him at close range. He took a few steps from the door and then turned to face it, waiting. If the spell worked, her Patronus would tell him to come back inside.

A few minutes later, the otter passed through the door and stopped in front of Lucius. It opened its mouth and Hermione's voice emerged.

"Come back inside, please." It then dissipated. Lucius went back into the room and Hermione grinned.

"Very good, Miss Granger," Severus said. Lucius thought he might have actually seen the hint of a smile on his friend's face. Hermione, for her part, looked almost shocked at Severus' praise.

"Thank you, sir," she finally replied. Lucius wanted to congratulate her himself, but he did not think Severus would appreciate seeing it.

"Well done," he said instead with another smile for Hermione.

"We will practice with longer messages first," Severus instructed. "It takes a bit more concentration and power to keep the Patronus corporeal for an extended length of time. We will begin by you attempting to send messages to me on the other side of the room." Hermione nodded her understanding.

"I must meet the Healer," Lucius said. As much as she wished to accompany him, they had agreed that Hermione should not be seen by Trelawney. If the Dark Lord did return to look into her mind again, Lucius wanted no memory of Hermione there. Lucius would take the Healer to the cellar to examine the woman and then they would move her to her new accommodations. Lucius had instructed Mrs. Weasley to prepare one of the bedrooms near her own this morning. He would explain more to the woman once Trelawney had been moved.

"You'll come back and let us know what happens?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied, although Severus did not look pleased with another interruption. "It may be some time, however. Perhaps Severus can accompany you to the library if you finish before I do."

"All right," Hermione agreed. Severus gave him a curt nod and Lucius left the room.

* * *

The Healer waved his wand, casting a diagnostic over the woman muttering in the corner. Her breakfast tray sat untouched, as it had for the last several days. She appeared to eat something at lunch and occasionally at dinner, so Lucius knew she was at least eating something. Definitely not enough, however.

"Malnourishment and dehydration. It has affected her kidneys. She has a wound on her right arm that hasn't healed properly and is now infected. She also has a respiratory infection, likely from the dampness." The Healer looked at Lucius. "Her mind has also been affected. She has endured multiple bouts of Legilimency?"

"Yes," Lucius replied. "It was not gentle." The Healer nodded. He was well aware of Lucius' affiliation with the Dark Lord and could likely guess who had done the Legilimency.

"The best place for her would be St. Mungo's."

"That is not possible," Lucius said. The Healer sighed.

"Well, moving her to better conditions will help. I can easily cure the infection in both her arm and her lungs. Nutrient potions as well, but she still must eat and drink. Simple things at first, broth and soups. Unfortunately, I do not know if her mind will be permanently affected or not. No more Legilimency would be my recommendation." Lucius just looked at the man, who sighed again, knowing that Lucius could not promise that.

"She also needs to be cleaned up. Cleansing charms can only go so far."

"I have someone that can assist her," Lucius said.

"Very well," the Healer said. He squatted down next to Trelawney, attempting to get her to take the sleeping draught in his hand. It would make it easier to transport her without stunning or binding her, not to mention give her the rest she most definitely needed.

Once the Healer had coaxed it down her throat, they waited a few minutes until her body went lax. The Healer conjured a stretcher and levitated Trelawney onto it. Lucius led them from the cellars, through the house to the kitchens. Mrs. Weasley gasped when they came through the kitchens and stood in the corridor watching as the Healer moved into the bedroom Lucius indicated.

"Is that…Sybill Trelawney?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes," Lucius said. "I would like you to care for her. The Healer can explain what needs to be done." Mrs. Weasley stared at him for a moment.

"Why has she been moved?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She has been a prisoner here since I arrived, yes? Why has she been moved?"

"She is ill," Lucius said, bristling a bit at her questions. Mrs. Weasley stared at him for a few more moments, then nodded.

"I will be happy to help," she said, even giving him a small smile. It was disconcerting. Lucius motioned for her to follow him and they joined the Healer in Trelawney's new room.

* * *

Hermione was impatiently waiting in the library for Lucius. Professor Snape had already left, needing to check on his experiments with the potion. Hermione forced her mind away what was likely happening in his lab.

Her practice with the Patronus had gone rather well. She could send longer messages; however, they had not practiced much with distance yet. On her last attempt, Hermione had stayed in the dueling room, while Professor Snape had come into the library. She had been successful, but it was far cry from sending a Patronus across the country. The professor assured her that they would practice again on the grounds. Lucius would be able to Apparate her to one of the far edges of the property while he went to the other. They were discussing attempting to send one to Nott Manor for further distance, but Professor Snape would need to speak to Draco about it first.

Finally, the door above opened and Lucius walked through. Hermione stood from the chair she was sitting in and looked at him expectantly.

"Physically, she should recover," he said.

"What do you mean, physically?" Hermione asked.

"Her mind has been…damaged from the repeated Legilimency. The Healer is unsure if it can be repaired as he is not an expert in that area. He is going to consult with a colleague."

"She should be in St. Mungo's," Hermione said.

"Yes," Lucius said. "However, we both know why that is impossible."

"I know," Hermione replied with a sigh.

"How was the rest of your practice?" he asked.

"It went well," she said. "Professor Snape says that we need to work on distance next." Hermione explained what the professor had in mind.

"That should be relatively easy to accomplish," Lucius said. "I am sure that Theo would be agreeable as well. As long as the time is set beforehand." They fell silent for a moment. Hermione looked at him, then away. She had been able to forget her revelation in the shower this morning when she was busy with Professor Snape and talking about Professor Trelawney. As soon as her mind was idle, however, it was _all_ she could think about.

She wouldn't tell him. _Couldn't_ tell him. It would probably ruin everything. One thing was certain. She was going to do everything, _everything_ in her power to keep him out of Azkaban.

* * *

"What is wrong?" Lucius asked. She had tensed and would not make eye contact with him. He hoped she was not still upset about Trelawney. Lucius should have moved her before Hermione asked, but with the Dark Lord's visit after Draco was cursed, Lucius could not be sure the man would not return again.

"Nothing," she said quickly. Much too quickly in his opinion.

"Hermione, if I could have moved her sooner, I would have," he said.

"No, no, it's not that," she replied. She looked sincere. But there was still something wrong.

"What is it then?"

"I'm just worried about Draco, I guess," she said. Draco had gone to start her note on its journey to the Resistance.

"He has done this many times before," Lucius reminded her.

"I know," she said. "It's not just that." She looked up at him quickly, then back at her lap.

"I told you that we had come to an agreement." Lucius reached out a hand and pulled her to him. She came willingly and he wrapped his arms around her. "You do not need to worry about Draco." She nodded into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and they stood there for a time, Lucius having the nagging feeling that there was something else. What it could be, however, he did not know.

* * *

Hermione looked up when she heard the library door open. She was curled up on one of the armchairs, reading. She had mostly given up on the research. She didn't think they would find anything more than they already had. Professor Snape was still working on his potion and if they could somehow slip it to Voldemort, it wouldn't matter what the missing variable was. They would still have to take care of the Death Eaters, but that seemed a less daunting task for some reason. Of course, they had no idea where Voldemort was at the moment. That was a problem.

Draco stepped onto the stairs and began to make his way down. Hermione immediately flushed red and looked back at the book on her lap. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius shift in his chair, marking his place in his own book.

"Father," Draco greeted. He paused for a moment. "Granger." Hermione quickly glanced up at him. The look on his face was impassive, but she saw a glint of something in his eyes. For all Lucius had said, Draco most certainly had not accepted anything. He might not protest, but he wasn't happy about it. Somehow, that strengthened her resolve.

"Malfoy," she replied. She forced herself to hold his gaze. Her face might be red, but she wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Lucius. Draco stared at her for a few more seconds before his eyes flicked back to his father.

"I left the note," he said. "Hopefully, the Resistance will get it in a couple of days."

"You will need to speak to Theo," Lucius said. "Hermione needs to test her distance with her Patronus and Severus thought she might send a message to Nott Manor. We need to coordinate a time that is convenient."

"All right," Draco replied, his eyes shifting back to Hermione for a moment. Uncomfortable silence settled over the three of them for a few minutes.

"Will you be joining us for tea?" Lucius finally asked.

"I told Ginny that I would meet her in the conservatory," Draco said.

"Miss Weasley is welcome as well," Lucius replied.

"No, I, no thank you," Draco said stiffly. "I will see you at dinner." He turned and quickly left the library. Hermione looked to Lucius.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Whatever for?" he asked in confusion.

"For that," she said, waving a hand at the door where Draco had just left from.

"Draco's discomfort is certainly not your fault," Lucius said. She stared at him.

"It sort of is, actually."

"He will sort it out on his own time," Lucius said. Hermione wanted to ask what would happen if he didn't. But that would mean admitting to Lucius that she wanted there to be a future for the two of them. Which she was most certainly not going to do.

"Hermione," he said and she looked at him again. "Come here." He held out a hand and she stood from her chair, coming to stand in front of him. One tug on her arm had her in his lap.

"Lucius," she said. "Isn't this how we got into this mess in the first place?"

"He won't return," Lucius said, kissing her neck. "And even if he did, there are wards around the library. I will know in enough time." He turned her head and kissed her lips. That explained the other day she supposed. How he had stepped back from her just before Draco came into the library. Lucius pulled away from her.

"I can hear you thinking," he said. "I was hoping to be a bit more distracting." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Better?" she asked when they parted.

"I do not have enough evidence by which to judge," he said with a smirk. She laughed and kissed him once more.

* * *

Three days had passed since Draco had left Hermione's note at the drop point. She had practiced the speaking charm on her Patronus as much as she could and Severus had deemed her ready to send it to the Resistance. They had discussed the contents of the message and had finally settled on what she was to say.

"Do we know what I'll look like?" Hermione asked.

"Not as of yet," Severus replied. "Draco is planning on getting hair from a Muggle but has not had a chance. In any case, there is no more room in the message to describe your appearance."

"Even though they'll know I'm taking Polyjuice, I just don't want them to think I'm some stranger that wandered upon the meeting place by accident," she said. Her brow furrowed in thought for a moment. Then she looked at Lucius. "What about my beaded bag? Everyone knows that I carry it with me everywhere. If I had that, they would know it was me."

"Or that you were the person that had captured you," Lucius said. He had the bag; it was still in his safe. But the first thing any captor would have done was take it from her. The Resistance would know that.

"Still, they wouldn't think I was there by accident," she countered. Lucius could not argue with that. "Besides, I fully expect that they'll tie me up or something until the Polyjuice wears off." Lucius' jaw tightened. He did not want to think about such things.

"Now that is settled," Severus said. "Perhaps we should practice your message before you actually send it." Hermione agreed and Severus moved to the opposite end of the library near the main entrance. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated, then cast her Patronus.

Lucius had seen it multiple times now, but he was still awed every time. The otter waited patiently while Hermione gave it the message, then scampered off between the stacks. Hermione and Lucius waited patiently until Severus returned, announcing her success. Hermione smiled and Lucius reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I propose that you cast the one for the Resistance outside," Severus said. "The fewer walls it needs to go through at first, the better." Lucius pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and transfigured it into a hooded cloak, putting it around Hermione's shoulders. She pulled up the hood and they made their way outside.

"Remember to concentrate," Severus instructed as Hermione raised her wand. "You must put as much power into the spell as you can in order for it to hold over the distance." Hermione nodded and pulled in a deep breath through her nose, letting out through her mouth. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Expecto Patronum," she said. Lucius thought the Patronus that swam from the end of her wand was brighter than any of the others she had conjured before. Perhaps it was the sunlight. She spoke to it, then flicked her wand and the Patronus shot off across the grounds. A few seconds later, she fainted and Lucius only just caught her before she hit her head on the ground.

"Severus!" he yelled and the other man turned to see Hermione in Lucius' arms. He sighed in exasperation even as Lucius began to panic.

"Daft girl," Severus said. "I did not say to use _all_ your power." Lucius looked at him as if he were mad.

"She used _all_ her power?"

"Relax, Lucius," Severus said. "All she needs is a nap and a bit of Invigoration draught." Lucius was not reassured in the slightest. Severus put a hand on his arm. "She will be fine."

Lucius gathered her into his arms and Severus opened the door to the library. Lucius carried her to their sitting area and laid her gently on the couch. Severus pulled a vial of Invigoration draught from the inside of his robes and set it on the side table. Lucius waved his wand and settled one of the armchairs directly in front of the couch, sitting down and watching Hermione intently.

"She will likely sleep for an hour or more," Severus said. "You do not need to stare at her the entire time." Lucius turned to glare at his friend.

"You knew this would happen," he accused.

"I knew it was a possibility," Severus corrected. He settled himself into another chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Have you told her?" Severus asked. Lucius glanced at him.

"Told her what?"

"That you are in love with her." Lucius stared at him incredulously.

"I am not-" he began, but Severus snorted and shook his head.

"Do you not remember how you acted every single time you thought Narcissa in any kind of danger?" Severus asked.

"That is not what this is," Lucius said stiffly. Severus stared at him with a smirk on his face.

"As you say."

Lucius scowled and looked back at Hermione. Severus was being ridiculous. Anyone would be concerned if a woman fainted in front of them, especially one that they cared about. It had nothing to do with love. He reached out for her hand, but stopped, not wishing to give Severus anything to comment on further.

Severus rose after several minutes and made his way back into the stacks, coming back a bit later with a book. He settled back into his chair and began to read. Lucius knew he should do the same. If Severus were not worried, and had, in fact, been prepared for such an eventuality, Lucius knew that Hermione would be fine. She was sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling evenly. He could just as easily keep watch over her if he moved the chair back to its rightful place. But he could not bring himself to do it. He would not admit that Severus was right, however. It did not matter, in any case. He would not tell her, even if it were true.

* * *

Lucius had been forced to leave Hermione to fetch the lunch tray. He had checked on Trelawney, who was looking better simply for the fact that Mrs. Weasley had managed to help her bathe and she was in clean robes. There had been little change in her behavior, although the infections had been cleared and she was drinking and eating a bit more than she had been. The nutrient potions they were giving her should help as well.

Upon his return to the library, he and Severus had eaten quietly and Lucius had put Hermione's food under a stasis charm, sending the rest of the tray back to the kitchens. Severus left shortly after their meal to check on his potion, which he had had to alter slightly after his first trial with the mice. He informed Lucius he would return as soon as he was finished and assured him once again that Hermione would be fine.

Lucius sat back in his chair and took Hermione's hand in both of his, glad that Severus had left so he could do so. He ran one thumb across the back of her hand as he watched her. It was only a few minutes later that her eyes began to flutter. Lucius squeezed her hand gently as she slowly awoke. She blinked a few times as if trying to determine where she was. Then she turned her head to see Lucius and gave him a sleepy smile.

"What happened?" she asked once she was fully awake.

"You fainted," he replied. "After you cast the Patronus."

"I did?" she said in confusion, her brow furrowed.

"Apparently, you do nothing by halves," he said, looking at her in exasperation. "Severus said you used a bit too much power."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I suppose that's better than not using enough." She smiled at him again and he huffed a laugh.

"Not an experience I would like you to repeat." She raised her free hand and put it to his cheek.

"I'll try not to." He turned his head to kiss her palm. She yawned widely, then blushed. "Still a bit tired, I guess."

"Severus left an Invigoration draught for you," Lucius said. He picked up the vial and handed it to her. She sat up and he steadied her when she swayed. She drank the potion down, then sighed as color came back into her cheeks.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she replied. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back, she grasped his robes and pulled him to her again, kissing him properly.

"I saved your lunch," he said, when they parted.

"Oh, good, I am rather hungry." He smiled and stood, holding out a hand to her and helping her from the couch. When she was standing, he kissed her once more, devouring her mouth and leaving her breathless. She stared up at him when he finally released her, then rose on tiptoe and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I'm sorry I worried you," she said. He did not reply and she smiled, then turned and sat down to eat her lunch. The knot that had been in Lucius' chest since she collapsed slowly uncoiled. She was fine. He moved to the table and joined her.


	30. Meeting the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco have words. Hermione meets with the Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is going much better, the next chapter is about 3/4 written, so hopefully I will get back to being a couple chapters ahead soon. I will apologize in advance for the minor cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. It was just getting too long otherwise. Thanks for reading and reviewing and stay safe!

The days seemed to tick by slower than they had since Hermione first arrived at Malfoy Manor. She thought constantly about meeting with her friends. She hoped they had gotten her Patronus and would actually be able to get to the meeting place at the expected time. She was nervous about what they would think when she explained everything and even more worried that they would refuse to help. She didn't think that would happen, everyone wanted Voldemort gone. Hermione was just concerned they would refuse because it was the Malfoys.

Lucius did manage to keep her plenty distracted. Their research all but useless at this point, they took advantage of their free time in much more pleasurable ways. When she wasn't dueling with Professor Snape, she and Lucius were either in her room or some other private place in the Manor. His study had seen its share of use the last few days.

The professor had upped her dueling sessions to twice a day. Hermione felt that she was back to form and had, in fact, improved from where she had been a year ago. It wasn't surprising given that it was Professor Snape that was instructing her. Lucius joined them on occasion, but he refused to throw anything even remotely harmful at her. It was sweet, but a bit frustrating as well. Hermione would have liked to duel them both at the same time. She was sure that she wouldn't last long, she had yet to best the professor, but it would have been good practice. Professor Snape had suggested Draco join them, but Hermione had not been very enthusiastic about the idea. They had barely spoken since that day in the library and she wasn't sure dueling one another was such a good idea. It hadn't mattered, in any case, as Draco had been rather busy as of late.

He had been called every day for the last four. The Death Eaters were being sent out en masse in a search for the Resistance. It made Lucius even more tense about Hermione's meeting, although yesterday, Draco had informed them that the village she was going to had been searched again. It was unlikely that anyone would be sent back in the next two days.

Professor Trelawney continued to improve physically. Her mental state was something else entirely. She could often be found cowering in the corner of her room, just as she had in her cell. Thankfully, she did seem to respond to Mrs. Weasley and the older woman could usually coax her from her corner to eat and bathe.

The potion that Professor Snape had been working on had not been as successful as they had hoped. He had cancelled Hermione's afternoon dueling session for the day as he planning to spend the afternoon trying to determine the problem.

Which was why Hermione now found herself in Lucius' study where he had just thoroughly ravished her across his desk. Currently, she was sitting on his lap in his desk chair, a blanket drawn over her. His lips ghosted over her forehead and she sighed in contentment, her head resting against his shoulder. Her fingers drew small circles on his chest.

"It is nearly time for tea," Lucius said after a few minutes.

"Hmm," Hermione replied. "What would happen if I told you I was too comfortable to move." He chuckled.

"I would not want either of the Weasleys to come knocking at my door with the tray." Hermione looked up at him.

"I suppose not," she said with a sigh. She stood from his lap and wrapped the blanket around her as she began to pick up her clothes from the floor. Lucius watched as she dropped the blanket and stepped into her knickers. Hermione couldn't help looking at him in all his naked glory. He smirked at her perusal.

Rolling her eyes, she continued dressing, buttoning her robes as he finally rose from his chair. Instead of dressing himself, however, he walked across the room. Hermione stopped what she was doing to stare at his bum. He chuckled when he caught her, then waved his wand at a seemingly blank spot on the wall. A small door appeared and he waved his wand again in an intricate pattern that she couldn't follow. The door popped open and he reached inside, drawing out her beaded bag.

"Oh," she said as he walked towards her and handed it to her. Hermione never thought she would be so emotional about a few scraps of cloth, but she felt her eyes tear up when she took it from him. She hadn't even realized how much she had missed it until now.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern. She nodded and looked up at him, smiling through the tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said and then kissed him. Lucius squeezed her hips when they parted, then released her and put on his pants and then his trousers. Hermione moved to one of the couches and sat down, opening her bag and peering inside. Her clothes, books and the food were all still there, but that wasn't what she was interested in right now. Drawing her wand, she pointed it at the bag.

"Accio pouch," she whispered. A small velvet pouch flew into her hand. Hermione set the bag on the couch and then cancelled the spell on the pouch. She tipped it upside down and a slim gold chain with a simple circular charm fell onto her palm. She pointed her wand at the circle charm, whispering another spell. The circle lengthened into an oval and became solid. Hermione popped open the locket and looked at the photographs inside.

Her parents smiled up at her, one on either side and Hermione ran her thumb across each one, the tears that had gathered sliding down her cheeks. She felt the couch dip next to her and she looked over at Lucius. He rested one arm along the back of the couch and moved closer to her, looking at the locket she now held.

"Your parents?" he asked quietly. She nodded and looked back at the photographs.

"I sent them away," she said. Lucius looked at her, brow furrowed. "I cast a memory charm on them to make them forget me and then I sent them to Australia." Hermione looked back to the locket. "It's probably too late now to reverse it. But at least I know they're safe." The tears came faster and Lucius moved his arm from the back of the couch to wrap around her shoulders and pull her to him.

"You were all targets," he said. "The Dark Lord sent Yaxley to your home shortly after the end of the school year. It was empty when he arrived. The Dark Lord was most displeased." Hermione shuddered and Lucius pulled back to look down at her. He wiped away a few remaining tears with his thumbs. "You saved them from a horrific fate."

"I know," she replied in a whisper looking down at their smiling faces once more.

"There are experts," he said. "It may not be too late to recover their memories." She gave him a watery smile.

"Maybe," she said but mostly for his benefit. Hermione had known when she cast the spell that there was a time limit. The longer it was in place, the smaller the chance the memories she had hidden could be recalled. She did not hold out much hope that it could be reversed any longer.

Lucius took the locket gently from her hand and indicated that she should turn around. She pulled her hair aside and he put the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp, then kissed the nape of her neck.

She turned and he took her back into his arms. Her head rested against his chest and she could hear the steady beat of his heart. It was times like these that Hermione wondered if Lucius' feelings for her were stronger than she thought. The things he did, the concern he held for her, even the way he looked at her sometimes made her wonder if he felt the same way that she did.

He hadn't said anything, but then neither had she. She knew why she hadn't and maybe he hadn't either for the same reasons. Or maybe she was just fooling herself, reading into things that weren't really there because it was what she wanted to believe.

Hermione had come to terms with the fact that she was in love with Lucius. She could deny it all she liked, but it wouldn't make it untrue. She had stopped caring what her friends might think if they knew. She _knew_ what they would think but it didn't matter to her anymore. All that mattered was destroying Voldemort and keeping Lucius, and by extension, Draco, out of prison.

Even if Lucius didn't return her feelings, she would still do it. Even if he wanted nothing to do with her after all of this was over, it wouldn't matter. She hoped that wasn't the case, but she was prepared for it if it was. She still intended to fully enjoy what time they had left.

She tipped her head back to look up at him and he smiled at her, brushing a curl from her face. She reached up and kissed him fiercely. He raised a brow when they parted and she simply smirked, hoping she was successful at hiding her true emotions. He kissed her quickly one more time, then rose from the couch to fetch the tea tray.

* * *

Hermione wiped the sweat from her face and grinned at Draco, the awkwardness in his presence disappearing in the enjoyment of her win. She had just successfully disarmed him. He scowled up at her as she held out a hand to help him up, but grasped it all the same, getting to his feet.

"Well done, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said and she turned to see him smirking at Draco.

"You got lucky," Draco groused. Hermione laughed.

"Don't be a sore loser, Malfoy." Draco muttered something under his breath, then accepted the glass of water the professor offered him. Hermione took another and they sat down to rest.

Things had still been tense between them. They rarely spoke directly to one another and both seemed to be uncomfortable in the other's presence. She had been quite surprised when Draco had arrived shortly after her session with Professor Snape began this morning. She had nearly refused to duel him and Draco hadn't looked any happier about it. She wondered how the professor had convinced Draco to do it.

The answer became quite clear when the duel began, however. Draco started the attack immediately and gave her no quarter. It was obvious he was channeling his frustration about her relationship with his father. At first, Hermione was completely on the defensive. She couldn't blame Draco for how he felt. There were so many reasons why the notion of his father and her were completely ludicrous. It wasn't until Professor Snape shouted at her that she redoubled her efforts and began to duel Draco in earnest.

Given her lessons with the professor, the two were well matched. She was sure that Draco knew more dangerous spells than he was throwing at her but there _were_ rules in this room. After his initial barrage of spells, Draco too seemed to focus on the task at hand. They went on for quite some time and Hermione thought that it was likely only fatigue that had allowed her to win. Draco had been distracted for half a second and Hermione was able to disarm him.

She glanced up at Professor Snape, who was conjuring trees and bushes at one end of the room. They were all going to practice some 'real-world' scenario next.

She and Draco had lapsed back into the tense silence that marked their encounters lately. Now that they were both coming down from the adrenaline of the duel, things were back to being awkward. Given she was going to spend a portion of her day with him tomorrow when he took her to Nott's, she thought it would be a good idea if they could at least speak to one another.

"Malfoy," she said. He glanced her way and then took another sip of water, staring across the room at what the professor was doing. Hermione sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for what you saw and I know that you don't approve, but we have to work together tomorrow. Can't we just, I don't know, forget about it for a while."

"There's no forgetting what I saw, Granger," Draco said with a grimace. Her cheeks colored. No, she didn't suppose he could. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I just want-" Hermione began, but Draco interrupted her.

"If you want me to tell you it's all right, I'm not going to." Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, his jaw set, not looking at her.

"You don't have to like it," she said. "But I don't want to be at odds with one another."

"I'm taking you to Theo's tomorrow and I'll go with you to the cabin. I'll help you if you get into trouble. Father would kill me if I didn't. But don't expect me to be friendly while I'm doing it."

"Is this because you don't want anyone involved with your father or because it's me?" she asked. Draco snorted.

"Yes, I just love that my father is fu-, sleeping with one of my classmates," he sneered.

"So, it's the age difference?" she asked, trying to determine exactly what it was that bothered Draco. He rounded on her, eyes hard.

"What's your game here, Granger?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"I mean, why the fuck are you sleeping with my father? I know that it started because of that bloody prophecy, but that's not why it continued."

"I," she began, biting her lip and trying to figure out what to say.

"Is it some twisted fantasy? Sleeping with the big, bad Death Eater?"

"What? No!" she insisted.

"Revenge then? For what happened to you at the Manor? You make him think you care about him and then have a great laugh once the war's over and you turn him into the Ministry?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed.

"Then why are you, Muggle-born Hermione Granger, poster child for the Order and the Light, fucking Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione flinched at his language.

"It's complicated," she said quietly. Draco snorted in derision.

"What, was he your first? Trust me, Granger, whatever sappy feelings you have about that, it's not love." Hermione scowled.

"He wasn't my first," she snapped. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Well, well, the Weasel never fails to surprise," Draco said with a mirthless laugh. Hermione wanted to hex him. She wanted to punch him like she had in third year. Instead, she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm. She wasn't going to blame Draco for his reaction. She couldn't say she wouldn't react the same if she were in his position.

"I know that you don't like what's happening and I'm sorry about that," she said. "But I have no ulterior motive. I don't want to send your father to prison. Quite the opposite, in fact." Draco looked at her incredulously and Hermione swore in her head. She didn't mean to give so much away.

"We're both adults and we're just trying to get through this mess we're all in. There's nothing to it but that," she said quickly.

"And when this mess is all over?" Draco asked, looking at her intently. She shrugged.

"Neither of us is looking that far ahead." Draco continued staring at her. Hermione wondered if he would attempt Legilimency on her, but as far as she knew, he couldn't do it without a wand. Finally, Draco looked away.

"Are you two quite finished?" Professor Snape asked, standing in front of them with his hands clasped behind his back. Hermione felt her face heat. She wondered how much he had heard. Not that he wasn't already aware of the situation, but still. When he continued looking at them expectantly, Hermione felt compelled to answer.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes," Draco muttered.

"Then get up. We have more work to do." The professor turned and stalked away. Hermione and Draco got to their feet without looking at one another, then followed.

* * *

Lucius knew something was bothering Hermione. She had been quiet since her session with Severus. She had seemed pleased when she reported she had defeated Draco and Lucius had chuckled at what he expected his son's reaction to that had been. She then grew quiet, however, and when questioned, assured Lucius that everything else had gone fine.

He had been surprised to find out that Draco had joined their practice. Lucius knew that Hermione had requested dueling someone other than Severus, both for the varied experience, as well as attempting to duel two of them at once. Lucius was aware that he had been little help in that area. He could not bring himself to cast anything that might be even remotely harmful to her.

While it was not strange that Severus had asked Draco to join them, it was a surprise to hear that Draco had agreed. After their discussion about Hermione and Draco's subsequent reaction to her in the library, Lucius would not have expected his son to acquiesce.

Further questioning had only led to Hermione continually reassuring him that nothing had happened between her and Draco, save that his son had been put out she had been able to best him. Lucius did not really believe her, but he had let the subject drop. Tomorrow she would be meet with the Resistance and he did not want an argument disrupting her concentration.

"Are you concerned about tomorrow?" he asked her instead, handing her a glass of wine as he joined her on the settee. He had eaten supper with her in her room and had no intention of going anywhere unless she asked him to.

"Somewhat," she admitted, toying with the stem of her wine glass.

"The journey or the destination?" he asked. She laughed lightly.

"A bit of both, I suppose." He slid an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

"You must be careful," he said after a few minutes.

"I know," she replied. "If I'm caught, it would ruin everything." Lucius wanted to tell her that was not what he meant but remained silent. If she were caught, the last thing he was going to be worried about was the plan. He berated himself once again that she only had rudimentary training in Occlumency. He and Severus had both worked with her on it this past week, but not enough. She would never keep the Dark Lord out, though she could likely repel anyone with basic Legilimency skills.

She would have her wand and that thought calmed Lucius somewhat. He knew how much she had improved in the weeks she had been working with Severus and she had learned quite a few new hexes and spells. She could hold her own against any of the Snatchers, as well as some of the Death Eaters, Lucius thought. Numbers would be a problem, however. Most Snatchers roamed in groups, no fewer than three or four, in order to ensure that whomever they came across they could actually catch. Two she could likely handle, more than that, he was not sure.

He wanted to go with her. Not to the actual meeting, of course, she would not allow that. But to the Nott cabin. He wanted to be there if she got into trouble and needed help. Lucius had almost told Draco the plan had changed but Severus had talked him out of it. Not only would Draco wonder why his father suddenly felt the need to take his place, but Severus did not trust that Lucius could keep himself in the cabin if things took longer than expected. Lucius could not disagree with his friend. Not to mention that Lucius had hardly been out of the Manor since the battle almost a year ago. If he were spotted by the wrong people there would be questions. And Hermione would likely never speak to him again if he scared off the Resistance.

"Have you thought more about having the Resistance here to train?" she asked quietly a few minutes later. He bit back a sigh. As much as he wanted to tell her yes, simply to make her happy, he could not in this situation.

"Do you think they would actually agree to it?" he said instead.

"I don't know," she replied with a sigh. "I think they would probably reject it out of hand at first. But if they had time to think on it, maybe."

Despite the danger of having the Resistance on his property should the Dark Lord discover it, there was also the question of having them roaming about as they pleased. What was to stop them from walking right up to his home? How would Hermione feel if they discovered their relationship? They would not be able to keep the Resistance's presence from the Weasleys either.

"Remember where you took me when I was practicing my Patronus?" she said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes," he replied. He had left her in a wooded area at the north end of the property.

"Was I at the edge of the property line?"

"You were about twenty feet away from the boundaries of the wards," he said brow furrowed in confusion at her line of questioning. "I did not want you accidentally backing into them." She sat up and looked at him.

"Do the woods end at the boundary line?"

"No," he said. It had always seemed odd to him that their boundary line was in the middle of a wood. Until he found old records of the original estate bequeathed to them by King William and discovered that the forest had not even existed at that time. It had been planted by an ancestor of his and grown much larger over the centuries, of course.

"How far away from a magical residence can you be before the magic registers with the Ministry?" she asked.

"I am not sure," Lucius replied. "You wish to put the Resistance just outside the wards of the Manor?"

"If they can use magic without it drawing attention, then yes. We could easily hide them in the forest; I did it myself that year I was with Harry and Ron." She looked up at him. "What do you think?"

"I will have to discuss it with Draco," Lucius said. "He knows far more about the magical tracking system than I do. And he would have to agree." Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I would want that too. I don't want him to think we're doing something else behind his back." Lucius' brow furrowed.

"Did Draco say something to you?"

"It doesn't matter," she said.

"Hermione," he said, warning in his voice.

"We had a discussion and no, I am not going to tell you what was said," she replied. "There were things he needed to say."

"He has no right," Lucius began but Hermione shook her head.

"He's your son, Lucius. He has every right." Lucius tried to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him. "I don't blame him for anything he said."

He stared at her for a few moments, wanting nothing more than to search her thoughts for the memory of the confrontation. He wouldn't, but he wanted to.

"I will speak to Draco," he said instead.

"Don't you dare," Hermione insisted sitting up and glaring at him. Lucius frowned. "You will just make things worse. He didn't say anything I couldn't handle."

"Fine," Lucius finally said, jaw set. He did not like it, but he also had no desire to antagonize his son further.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. She moved back into his side and Lucius tightened his arm around her. He didn't want to argue with her anyway. Not tonight.

"Do you wish to go over the plan again?" he asked. She tilted her head to look at him.

"No," she replied, then leaned up to kiss him. Lucius smiled and returned it, only pulling away to set their wine glasses on the table.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could while they still sat on the settee. After a few minutes of rather heated snogging, he stood, sweeping her into his arms and then laying her gently on the bed.

He kicked off his shoes and joined her, pulling her flush with his body as he continued to kiss her. Instead of their usual eagerness to disrobe one another, their movement were slower, more deliberate as he peppered kisses down the column of her throat. He slowly peeled her clothes from her body leaving soft caresses and gentle kisses in their wake.

Hermione responded in kind and when they finally joined together, they stared into one another's eyes, their movements carrying them slowly towards the edge. Lucius leaned down to kiss her, swallowing her cries as she fell over. He joined her moments later, shuddering out his own release before he languidly kissed her once more.

Rolling to the side, he brought her with him and they fell asleep, legs entwined, her head pillowed on his chest.

* * *

They woke once during the night, Hermione turning to Lucius and kissing him into wakefulness. The second time was just as sweet and slow as the first. Hermione refused to read anything into it, not allowing her mind to go where it so desperately wanted to. Lucius had been half-asleep, it only made sense that things were more languid and unhurried. They had both dropped back to sleep almost immediately afterward.

Now, he was pressed up against her back, his breathing deep and even. It was still early, they had nearly another hour before either of them had to wake. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't going to wake him again. His arm was around her waist and she rested a hand on top of his.

Her thoughts drifted again to places it shouldn't; Lucius' behavior when she had told him about her parents, the admonishments to be careful today, the way he had looked at her last night and in the dark of the early morning. She wondered if he had seen the same things in her gaze that she thought she had seen in his. She had always had trouble hiding her emotions, although she had tried especially hard to hide this one.

If she hadn't been successful, Lucius had given no indication that he noticed. Although, she wasn't sure why he would. He would likely choose to ignore it if he didn't feel the same way. She wondered if he would begin to distance himself now because of it. The thought made her feel a bit bereft.

She needed to stop thinking about this now. She had important things to do today and her mind needed to be on her meeting with the Resistance. She couldn't allow what Lucius did or didn't feel for her affect her judgement. She needed to be on her guard, focused on the task at hand.

Hermione closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't sleep but hoping for a bit more rest at least before she had to face the day. Her hand tightened involuntarily over Lucius'. She _would_ return to the Manor unscathed.

* * *

Severus handed Hermione the flask of Polyjuice potion. Lucius watched with a clenched jaw, one hand fisted at his side. He did not want her to do this but he could say nothing. Draco had yet to make an appearance, although they expected him shortly.

Hermione was dressed in Muggle clothing today, witch's robes inappropriate for the Muggle setting she would be venturing into. Lucius took a moment to admire her backside in her Muggle jeans, although it caused a flare of possessiveness when he imagined others doing the same as she walked through the village this afternoon. Lucius tamped down his jealousy. He had no right. She did not belong to him.

The door to the study opened and Draco walked in, eyes flicking to Hermione for a moment before greeting Lucius and Severus.

"Ready, Granger?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," she replied with a faint smile that Draco did not return. Lucius wondered again what had transpired between them.

"Every forty-five minutes, Miss Granger," Severus reminded her. "It would not do to cut the time too fine."

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied.

"Let's go then," Draco said, moving to the fireplace and grabbing the Floo powder. Hermione looked at Lucius and while they had said their good-byes in her room this morning, he wanted nothing but the pull her into his arms and kiss her to within an inch of her life. Draco held the pot of Floo powder out to her, however, and she was forced to take it.

"Be careful," Lucius said. She nodded and gave him a brilliant smile. Draco grimaced. Hermione took a pinch of Floo powder, then handed the pot back to Draco. She stepped into the fireplace, dropped the powder, and called out for Nott Manor. And then she disappeared.

"Nothing will happen to her," Lucius said to his son before Draco could follow.

"Yes, Father," Draco said, looking as if the last thing he wanted to do was agree. He quickly followed Hermione, leaving Lucius and Severus alone in the study.

"She will be fine," Severus said. Lucius just grunted in reply. Severus studied him for a few moments, before waving his wand at the drinks' cabinet in a familiar pattern. Lucius glared at him.

"I am sure Miss Granger does not want to return to find you roaring drunk," Severus said. "Besides, you will need your wits about you if there is trouble. I will be in my lab if needed." With that Severus spun on his heel and left the room, leaving Lucius to stare at the empty fireplace and worry.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into Nott Manor to find Theo Nott sitting in an armchair reading a book. He closed it when she arrived and stood to greet her. Hermione stepped aside as Draco appeared behind her.

"Thank you again for helping us, Nott," Hermione said.

"You're welcome, Granger," he replied. Hermione looked around the room.

"Is Luna around?" she asked. Draco and Theo glanced at one another for a moment. Hermione's brow furrowed. They were hiding something, obviously.

"She's upstairs," Theo said. "Taking a nap, I believe."

"A nap? It's ten o'clock in the morning," Hermione said.

"She didn't sleep well last night," Theo said, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh," Hermione replied. There were many reasons Luna might not have slept well the night before and none of them were Hermione's business. "Perhaps when I return then."

"Perhaps," Theo replied. Hermione turned to Draco, pulling the flask of Polyjuice from her pocket.

"You have the hair?" she asked. Draco pulled a small vial from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. There were three short black hairs in the container.

"You probably want to strip first," Draco said. "They're a bit taller than you are. You'll have to transfigure your clothes." Hermione thought she detected the hint of a smirk on his face, but it was gone a second later and she decided she must have imagined it.

"There's a bathroom right through here," Theo said, leading her across the room to another door. Hermione thanked him and then closed and locked the door behind her. She glance at the hair again, brow furrowing. They were rather short. She hoped Draco hadn't picked a woman that was going to stand out. She needed to be as nondescript as possible.

Sighing, Hermione undressed down to her knickers. She dropped the hairs into the flask of Polyjuice and then took a deep breath. She lifted the flask and took a drink, grimacing at the taste and closing her eyes.

Transforming using Polyjuice was always uncomfortable, but this time it seemed even more so as she shot up in height and her knickers felt five sizes too small. She finally opened her eyes and nearly screamed at what she saw in the mirror. She was a man. She was going to _kill_ Draco.

She'd been a man before, of course, when she had transformed into Harry, but this was different. She doubted the Resistance was going to be expecting a man, Polyjuice or no. If this ruined her chances to meet with them, she was going to kill that little ferret slowly and make it hurt.

Hermione transfigured her knickers into a pair of boxers and sighed in relief. She resized the rest of her clothes, transfigured her jumper to make it look more masculine, and shoved her bra into her beaded bag. Then she looked at the bag again and stormed out of the bathroom, furious. Theo's eyes widened in surprise and Draco smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Problem, Granger?" he drawled.

"You were supposed to get a woman's hair," she snapped.

"No, I was supposed to get a _Muggle's_ hair," Draco replied. "Which I did."

"And _I_ am supposed to be carrying my bag so the Resistance recognizes it," she retorted, holding up her beaded bag. "While I look like this!"

"Maybe he's comfortable with his feminine side," Draco said with another smirk. Hermione glared at him. "Look, Granger, it's better this way."

"And just how, pray tell?"

"You're less likely to be bothered if you're a bloke," he said. "They'll take less notice of you than if you were a woman walking alone on the edge of town." He did have a point, Hermione had to admit. The man she had become was tall, broad-shouldered, and muscular. It would be extremely unlikely that anyone would give him any trouble based on his appearance alone. Although, she was quite sure that was not the reason Draco had decided to make her a man. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at Draco.

"If this causes problems with the Resistance, Malfoy, I will hurt you."

"You should really try deepening your voice a bit," Draco said. "Although, the voice goes with the bag, I suppose."

"You're an arsehole," she snapped.

"We should probably go," Theo said, looking at both of them in amusement. Hermione gave Draco one last glare and then reached into her bag for the watch Lucius had given her to keep track of her Polyjuice doses. She had planned to keep it in her pocket as it was a man's watch, but she could just wear it now, she supposed. She stopped short, wondering if Lucius had known. No, she shook that thought off. He would have warned her if he had.

"I'll take you first, then come back for Draco," Theo said. Hermione nodded and Theo grasped her arm, Disapparating them with a crack.

They landed in cabin and Hermione looked around. It was one large room with a small door off to the side which she assumed led to the loo. Although Theo had told them it was a fishing cabin, Hermione had to admit she hadn't been expecting something so simple, given what she knew about Purebloods.

"I'll be right back," Theo said and disappeared. Hermione moved towards the couch, not wanting to be in the way when Theo and Draco returned. They landed seconds later.

"The village is an hour's walk due east from here," Theo said. He moved to a front window and beckoned Hermione with him.

"There is cover in those trees for about half the walk," he continued indicating a small wood about fifty feet from the cabin's front door. "Stay in the trees for as long as you can. You'll see a road that will lead to the village when you reach the edge of the forest. You'll be out in the open, but unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about that. Go directly through the village center and follow the road that leads out of the other end of the village until you reach the building I told you about." Hermione nodded in understanding. They had gone over this already.

Hermione drew her wand and the holster from her beaded bag and strapped it to her arm under the sleeve of her jumper. She had taken everything else from the bag, save the food she had been carrying when Draco found her. She planned to leave it with the Resistance as she certainly did not need it. She had also kept her compass and had added a bottle of water.

"Patronus if you get in trouble, Granger," Draco said. "Try not to get killed." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door. She nodded to both men and then walked outside. Blowing out a breath, she made for the forest and her journey to the village.

* * *

Hermione's stomach was roiling by the time she reached the village. Three cars had passed her as she walked along the side of the road. One had slowed for a moment and she held her breath, hoping they wouldn't stop and ask if she needed a ride. The car had driven on though, thankfully.

The closer she got the more nervous she became. What Draco had said was true, no one seemed to give her a second glance as she walked through the middle of the town, however, Hermione was still concerned as to how she would be received by her friends. She finally left the last house behind and looked ahead of her to see the large building Theo had described.

Hermione glanced about for traffic, as well as anyone who might be watching her before she crossed the road and headed for the abandoned warehouse. She wanted nothing more than to shake her wand into her hand before she walked inside but refrained. She had wrapped the strings of her beaded bag around her wrist as she left the main part of the village and the majority of the people behind. Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened a side door and stepped inside.

It was dim, given the griminess of the windows. Hermione had an urge to wipe them clean but knew it would better if she didn't. They kept any activity inside hidden from passersby.

She looked around wondering if anyone was here. She couldn't imagine they wouldn't be. Hermione had only arrived about ten minutes ahead of their scheduled meeting. Someone must have been here much earlier to scope out the place and make sure it wasn't a trap. Taking a few more steps into the room, she listened closely for any sign of movement. It was still difficult to see in the dimness of the room, but her eyes were slowly adjusting.

Suddenly, she felt a wand poke her in the back of the neck. She froze and raised her hands slowly. She hadn't even heard whoever it was approach. Hermione said nothing, waiting for the other person to speak.

"Walk forward. Slowly," a voice rumbled. Hermione was almost certain it was Kingsley, but she didn't dare turn around to check. She did as she was bid and was directed towards a chair.

"Sit down," the man behind her said and Hermione obeyed. Once she was seated a blindfold was quickly wrapped around her eyes at the same time as someone else grabbed her legs and tied them to the chair. There were at least two of them then. After the blindfold was in place, her hands were bound behind her, after her beaded bag was pulled from her wrist.

"That's Hermione's bag," the other person asked. Ron, it was Ron. Tears began to run down Hermione's cheeks at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Anything in it?"

"Bottle of water, bag of rice, compass, and…a bra." Hermione's face heated.

"No wand?"

"It's in my right sleeve," Hermione said. One of them removed her wand from its holster, then other hands patted her down. They were smaller, more like a woman's hands. Hermione wondered who else was there.

"That's, that's not possible," Ron said.

"What isn't?" Kingsley asked.

"That's Hermione's wand," Ron said.

"Yeah, and?" the woman's voice said. Hermione thought she recognized it, but she couldn't place it.

"No, I mean it's not the one she's been using, Bellatrix's. That's Hermione's original wand," Ron said. A wand was immediately poked into the side of her neck.

"Who are you?" Kingsley demanded.

"It's me! Hermione," she insisted. The wand dug harder into her neck.

"Hermione Granger lost this wand long ago," Kingsley said.

"I know, I got it back," she said. "It's part of the story of where I've been."

"Why did you send spiders after me during sixth year?" Ron demanded. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion. She had never sent spiders after Ron.

"I didn't," she said. "I sent birds after you once. Little yellow ones. I used the Oppungo jinx." The woman smothered a laugh.

"It's her," Ron said.

"Another question just to be sure," Kingsley said. "What did I say to you the first time we worked together?"

"You complimented my spell casting and told me I should apply to the Aurors," Hermione said. "We were on the back of a Thestral and I was Polyjuiced as Harry."

"It's her," Kingsley agreed.

"Untie her," Ron said.

"Not until the Polyjuice wears off," Kingsley said.

"The blindfold at least then." Hermione felt fingers at the back of her head and the blindfold fell away. She stared up at Ron and the tears ran faster down her cheeks.

"Ron," she said wishing she could just hug him. She looked to Kingsley, smiling widely and then saw who the third person was.

"Parvati?" Hermione said in shock. As far as Hermione knew, Parvati had been one of the women taken after the Battle. Parvati gave her a small smile.

"How much longer until your Polyjuice wears off? Ron asked.

"Maybe ten minutes," Hermione said. She wanted to ask them everything, but she knew they wouldn't say anymore until they were sure it was her. Well, Ron probably would if he were alone. He was already convinced, she could tell. But Kingsley wouldn't let him.

They all sat staring at one another until finally, finally, Hermione could feel the Polyjuice wearing off. As soon as she was herself again, Ron practically threw himself at her, hugging her as best he could while she was still tied to the chair. She was laughing and crying all at the same time, not realizing how much she had missed him, missed them all.

Kingsley moved to untie her and Hermione stood from the chair, having to grab hold of her jeans so they didn't slide right off. She was practically downing in the jumper, but she didn't care. Ron grabbed her around the middle and held on for a very long time as she cried into his shoulder. When he finally released her, Kingsley took his place, smiling at her and hugging her tightly. Parvati was a bit more hesitant until Hermione just wrapped her arms around her old roommate. The two of them were wiping tears from their faces when they released one another.

"How is everyone? Is anyone else here?" Hermione asked.

"They're fine and no," Ron said. "Hermione, where have you been?"

"It's a long story," she said, yanking on her jeans again. Kingsley gave her one of the lengths of rope and she tied it around the waistband of the jeans so they at least didn't continue to fall down on her. She bent over and rolled up the legs a bit as well and then did the same to the sleeves of her jumper.

"After all of you Disapparated, Ron, I Disillusioned myself and went to find Kingsley and Charlie so I could warn them. I was running and I tripped. Someone cancelled my Disillusionment and then stunned me." She looked at the three of them.

"Who was it?" Ron finally asked. Hermione took a breath and answered.

"Draco Malfoy."


	31. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione explains things to Kingsley, Ron and Parvati. Luna makes an appearance. Molly and Hermione have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter. People have been asking about Luna, she finally makes an appearance in this chapter. Hope you all are staying safe! And warm if you're getting smacking the face with winter this week like I am. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

As Hermione had expected, Ron exploded.

"I'm going to kill that fucking ferret!"

"How did you get away?" Parvati asked. Hermione wondered if the other woman had escaped herself and that's why she was asking.

"I didn't," Hermione said. "Before I continue though, you all have to promise me you are going to listen to the entire story and not make any judgements until I'm finished." She looked at Ron when she said this, knowing he would be the most difficult to convince. Although, if Parvati had been held by Death Eaters, she might have the same problem.

"We will listen, Hermione," Kingsley assured her giving Ron a pointed look.

"Fine," Ron said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Hermione began her tale of being taken to Malfoy Manor by Draco and all that had happened since. Well, not _all_ that had happened. She didn't mention her relationship with Lucius, not did she give them the specific wording of the prophecy. Ron completely lost it when she told them what had happened to Harry in the Forbidden forest. Hermione didn't blame him. They had been so close to winning. Hermione had had to pause the story for a few minutes while Ron calmed himself.

"You really expect us to believe that Malfoy is helping the Resistance?" Ron asked when she had finished. "There's no way."

"He is, Ron," Hermione said. "He's the one that left my notes for you."

"And Lucius is on board as well?" Kingsley asked. Clearly, he didn't have as many doubts about Draco as he did about his father. It made sense; Kingsley had been at school around the same time Lucius was. He'd known the man for most of his life.

"Completely," Hermione replied.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said. "You do know how ridiculous this sounds."

"Someone has been passing you information," Hermione said. "Why is it so hard to believe it's Draco?"

"All right fine, so the ferret got a conscience," Ron said. "But there's no way dear old dad is going along as well."

"Ron, he's the one I've been working with this whole time," Hermione said in exasperation. "If he wasn't serious about it, why haven't I been turned over to You-Know-Who yet?" Ron had no response for that.

"Look, I know you don't like them and you don't trust them. I didn't at first either. But they _have_ been helping and they are determined to get rid of You-Know-Who."

"And then what?" Ron asked. "Take over themselves?"

"No," she said. "They both know the Death Eaters also need to be taken care of."

"Hermione, they _are_ Death Eaters!" Ron exclaimed.

"Lucius hasn't been called for months," she said. "Yes, Draco is still being sent on missions, but he's actively working against the Death Eaters when he is. He did see me that day in the village, but he distracted Flint and let me get away. Draco let Charlie escape that time and got cursed by Dolohov because of it." Parvati drew in a sharp breath and Hermione looked at her curiously. Ron reached over and took her hand and she looked up at him gratefully. Hermione looked between the two of them as they seemed to have a silent conversation. Parvati nodded to Ron and he turned back to Hermione but didn't let go of Parvati's hand.

"Dolohov took Parvati after the Battle," Ron explained. Parvati shuddered and Ron squeezed her hand encouragingly. Parvati pulled in a breath and looked at Hermione.

"He kept me in a warded room. One day, the wards fell and I ran. I had no idea where I was and I just wandered for a couple of days. Professor Slughorn found me in the woods when he was foraging for Potions ingredients." Her mouth quirked into an evil-looking grin. "Dolohov had no idea the Resistance was right under his nose for months." Ron grinned too.

"Turns out, we're only about twenty miles from his cottage," Ron said. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Parvati, I'm so glad you were able to escape," Hermione said. She reached over and hugged the other woman again, not missing that Parvati took Ron's hand immediately after releasing Hermione.

"You said Lucius hasn't been called for months," Kingsley said, bringing them back to the topic at hand.

"No," Hermione said.

"Do you know why?"

"Mrs. Malfoy's betrayal coupled with Lucius' failure at the Ministry has made him less than useful to You-Know-Who," Hermione said. Ron was looking at her strangely. "What?"

"You call him Lucius," Ron said. Hermione's heart beat a bit faster.

"We've been working together for weeks now, Ron. It only makes sense we call each other by our first names." Ron didn't look convinced but Kingsley asked another question.

"Do you know who killed Dolohov?"

"Theo Nott," Hermione said.

"Nott's in on it too?" Ron said in disbelief.

"He wasn't then," Hermione said. "But Dolohov was going to kill Draco and he and Theo are friends. Theo has agreed to help us."

"Anyone else?" Kingsley asked.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said. Ron's mouth dropped open once again.

"It was my understanding Severus was dead," Kingsley said. Hermione was impressed by how calm he was.

"Lucius managed to save him and left a transfigured body in his place. As far as we are aware, You-Know-Who doesn't know the professor is alive. He's never tried to call him at any rate."

"He killed Dumbledore!" Ron exclaimed, finally regaining his voice.

"Technically," Hermione said.

"What do you mean 'technically'? Either he did or he didn't," Ron snapped.

"Dumbledore was already dying," Hermione said. "The curse on his hand was slowly killing him. Professor Snape managed to contain it but told Dumbledore he only had a year at most. When Dumbledore found out that Draco was supposed to kill him, Dumbledore told Professor Snape that he had to do it instead. It would save Draco's soul and cement Professor Snape's loyalty with You-Know-Who."

Kingsley blew out a breath and scrubbed a hand down his face. It was the same way Hermione had felt when she found out they had all through the worst of the former spy.

"And you know this how?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Professor Snape gave me a Pensieve memory. He won't talk about it, but I suspect it was also in the memories he gave Harry."

"Do you trust them, Hermione?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "As strange as it sounds, I do." She glanced at Ron whose face was turning extremely red. Hermione hadn't mentioned his mother or sister yet, simply because she did not want Ron running off thinking he needed to save them from the Malfoys. But it was obvious he still needed convincing.

"How can you say that?!" Ron yelled. Parvati tried to shush him, looking around fearfully.

"Ron," Kingsley said, his voice deep and authoritative. "Quiet or I will use the blindfold as a gag." Hermione bit back a laugh at the image.

"How can you trust them, Hermione? They stood there and watched while you were _tortured_!" Ron had lowered his voice, but there was no less venom in it.

"As if they had any choice," Hermione retorted. "Bellatrix would have killed them if they interfered. You know that."

"They've brainwashed you or something," Ron said incredulously. "Or you're under the Imperius." Hermione sighed.

"I'm not under the Imperius, Ron. And no one has brainwashed me. I've been living there for nearly two months. If they weren't on our side, I would be dead by now. You-Know-Who would have tortured me for information and then let his Death Eaters play with me until I was dead. Draco was cursed for helping the Resistance for Merlin's sake!"

"Hermione," Ron began but she interrupted.

"And they certainly wouldn't have treated your mother and your sister as well as they have!" Everyone fell silent and stared at Hermione in shock.

"What?" Ron whispered.

"Your mother was given to Lucius Malfoy at the end of the Battle," Hermione said, having left it out at the beginning. "You-Know-Who did it to humiliate Lucius, making lewd jokes about her as he handed her over. But when they brought her to the Manor, they left her alone. She started cooking for Draco a few weeks later but refused to do the same for Lucius. He said nothing about it, even though he no longer has House Elves and obviously has no idea how to cook himself."

"And Ginny?" Ron said. "Parvati said she was given to Lestrange." Hermione had no idea why Parvati hadn't also known about Mrs. Weasley, but she was sure the terror at being given to Dolohov had probably blocked most everything else out.

"She was," Hermione said, lump in her throat at the thought of Ginny's treatment. "But after Lestrange was killed, Draco asked for her. He brought her to the Manor and Lucius called a Healer for her. Draco never expected anything from her. He just wanted to keep her from being taken by someone else. That's when your mother started cooking for both of them. Ginny and Draco have become friends." Hermione wasn't going to reveal anything about the possible romantic relationship between the two of them. She didn't know for sure anyway and it wasn't her place to say.

"They're all right?" Ron asked.

"As well as they can be given what they've been through. Ginny especially." Hermione paused, biting her lip. "Ron, do you know what happened to your dad?"

"Yeah," Ron said, swallowing thickly. "Parvati remembers the beginning bits."

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Hermione said. Ron nodded and Hermione could tell he was trying to compose himself. Parvati squeezed his hand and he gave her a grateful smile.

"What about George?" Ron asked. "Parvati knew about Bill and Fleur but couldn't remember about George." It made sense, George was left at the end and it was possible Parvati might have already gone before they sent the remaining prisoners to Azkaban.

"He's in Azkaban, Ron," Hermione said softly. Ron swore and let go of Parvati's hand, stalking to one of the windows and bracing his hands on the windowsill. Hermione could see the tension in his back and neck.

"Minerva?" Kingsley asked. Hermione nodded.

"Most of the professors," she said. "Neville too." Kingsley closed his eyes and pulled in a breath through his nose, letting it out in a deep sigh. Hermione turned to Parvati who had tears running down her face.

"What about Padma?" Hermione asked gently.

"Rookwood," Parvati said. Hermione hadn't heard much about Rookwood as far as whether he was particularly vicious or not. She would ask Lucius when she got back. Ron turned around.

"You've seen Mum and Ginny then? Talked to them?"

"I've seen both of them yes. I've only spoken to Ginny."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"You-Know-Who was making regular visits to the Manor at the beginning to go through Professor Trelawney's mind. He hasn't been there for months, but Lucius is always concerned he might come back. They didn't want anyone knowing about me for obvious reasons. But Draco taught Ginny Occlumency." Ron looked surprised at this.

"Ginny knows he's been helping the Resistance then?"

"Yes," Hermione said. They were all silent for a few moments as the three of them took in all the information Hermione had given them. Ron had calmed down, thank Merlin, but Hermione was not so naïve as to think he had changed his mind about the Malfoys completely.

"I assume you asked for this meeting for more than just letting us know where you've been," Kingsley said.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "We need the Resistance to help us when we take down You-Know-Who. Lucius and I should be able to get rid of him ourselves, given the prophecy. But we need others to deal with the rest of the Death Eaters. I've run the Arithmancy numbers and our chances increase significantly if you are present."

"And the odds are?"

"Eighty-six percent," Hermione said. She wasn't going to get into the missing variable discussion either. Kingsley nodded.

"You realize that we haven't used much magic in months," he said.

"We've discussed it," she said. "And there is a possibility that we might have a place for you to train."

"It would have to be in a magical area," Ron said. "That's way too risky."

"True," Hermione said. "But there may be an alternative. We haven't completely worked that out yet." Lucius had not had a chance to discuss it with Draco before they left. "But if we do, are you willing?"

"Only if we can be properly hidden," Kingsley said. "I won't risk moving everyone otherwise."

"Of course," Hermione said.

"When is this happening, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Soon," Hermione said. "I can't give you anything more specific, I'm afraid. We're still working things out on our end." Ron's eyes narrowed.

"You're going back?" he asked.

"I have to, Ron," she said.

"Being forced to, you mean," he said.

"Do you see anyone here with me forcing me to do anything?" she asked stretching her arms out to her sides.

"Then why go back?"

"Because I'm part of the prophecy, Ron. And so is Lucius. We have to work together if we're going to defeat him and that can't happen if I'm with you."

"You hate Divination," Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"I never hated Divination. I hated that there was a subject that I couldn't excel at no matter how much I studied or practiced. But I was fourteen and I wasn't about to admit that." Parvati chuckled and Hermione smiled at her.

"Besides," she continued. "We all know how most of the Wizarding world feels about prophecy."

"What is the timeline?" Kingsley asked.

"Soon, we hope," she replied. "Right now, we're having a bit of a time figuring out where You-Know-Who is."

"Malfoy isn't reporting to him?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Not directly," Hermione said. "Yaxley has been running things lately. He's the one that tried to lure you with the Professor McGonagall rumors."

"Yaxley?" Kingsley said in surprise. Hermione nodded.

"Apparently, he's the best of who's left of the older Death Eaters."

"Why isn't You-Know-Who in charge?" Ron asked.

"We're not sure but it may have something to do with his Horcruxes being destroyed."

"He's been weakened," Kingsley said.

"That's the theory," Hermione said.

"He would not want his followers to know," Kingsley added.

"No," Hermione agreed.

"How will you contact us?" Kingsley asked accepting that Hermione would return to Malfoy Manor.

"Patronus now that I know it works." Kingsley nodded. Hermione glanced at the watch on her wrist. She needed to get back.

"I've got to go," she said.

"Hermione, are you sure?" Ron asked looking worried.

"I am," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm safe, Ron, I promise."

"Mum and Ginny," he said, taking in a shaky breath. "Tell them, tell them," Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"I will," she replied. She had to talk to Lucius about revealing herself to Mrs. Weasley. If they were ending things soon and Voldemort was indeed weakened, there was no need to continue to keep the woman in the dark.

Ron pulled her into a hug again, squeezing her so tightly, Hermione could barely breathe. She returned the hug just as fiercely and she felt tears gathering in her eyes. It was going to be extremely difficult to leave them.

She hugged Parvati next, who was also crying. When she released her old dormmate, Parvati moved back to stand close to Ron. Hermione wondered again if there were something between them.

"You keep yourself safe, my girl," Kingsley said as he embraced her.

"You too," she replied. "I'll get a message to you as soon as we work out a place for you to train." He nodded and released her.

"Say hello to everyone else for me," she said, trying to get her tears under control. This was harder than she thought it would be.

She took a few steps away from them and readjusted her clothes. Kingsley handed her beaded bag back to her, which Hermione stuck into the front pocket of her jeans, no longer needing it to be visible. She pulled out the flask of Polyjuice, smiled and took a drink. She felt her body morph and grow and a few seconds later her clothes fit her once more.

"Be safe," she said.

"Bloody strange that is," Ron said, "your voice coming out of that body." Hermione laughed.

"Good-bye," she said and turned to go before she talked herself into staying. She glanced at the three of them one last time before she opened the door and left the building.

* * *

The return to Nott's cabin had been uneventful. Which was good because Hermione had not been paying as close attention to her surroundings as she should have, her mind preoccupied by her visit with her friends.

As she knocked on the door of the cabin, she could already feel the Polyjuice starting to wear off. Draco answered the door and after one look at her, immediately pulled her inside.

"For fuck's sake, Granger, not minding your dosage very well, are you?" he snapped.

"It just started wearing off, Malfoy," she retorted. "As I was already at the door, I didn't figure I needed another dose." He scowled at her but didn't respond. She busied herself transfiguring her clothes to fit.

"Did things go all right?" Theo asked and Hermione nodded.

"Very well, thank you."

"They've agreed?" Draco asked.

"Yes," she replied. "But they will definitely need training."

"We've gone over this, Granger," Draco said with a sigh. "Having them at the Manor is not a good idea."

"They can use mine," Theo said and Hermione and Draco both turned to look at him in surprise.

"Have you gone daft?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord hasn't been to my estate since before the first war even started," Theo said. "Father liked to pretend he had the Dark Lord's ear, but we both know he didn't, not really. There's no reason for the Dark Lord to visit now. I'm not important enough for him to bother with. Besides, no one has seen him in weeks."

"I don't want to put you in danger," Hermione said.

"Granger, until he's gone, we're all in danger." Hermione couldn't argue with that. "Besides, if the Resistance is still in the same place they were before Draco stumbled upon you, Nott Manor is far closer than Wiltshire. It would take them a day and a half to get there at most."

"Do you know where they are?" Draco asked Hermione.

"They didn't say, no," Hermione said. "But I got the impression it was the original place they've always been."

"Are you sure you want to get this involved, Theo?" Draco asked, clearly worried about his friend. It made Hermione's irritation with him lessen a bit. Theo snorted.

"I'm already involved, Draco," he said dryly. "Or haven't you noticed whose cabin you're standing in?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Housing the entire Resistance is a bit different than this."

"There's plenty of space on the grounds," he said. "The stables are empty as is the gardener's cottage. I can ward both. Hell, I could cast the Fidelius on them both and it wouldn't matter to anyone. I also still have that tent we used at the World Cup. There are six bedrooms."

"We'll have to talk to Father and Severus about it," Draco said.

"Go ahead, but as far as I'm concerned the offer stands."

"Thank you, Nott," Hermione said. Theo nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let's get back," he said.

* * *

"Oh, you're home," a voice said when they landed in the sitting room they had left from. Hermione's head whipped around.

"Luna," she whispered.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said and Hermione immediately crossed the room, pulling her friend into a hug. Their embrace was slightly impeded by the small bump protruding from Luna's midsection, however. Hermione stepped back, gaping.

"Luna?"

"Yes?" Luna replied that familiar dreamy smile on her face.

"You're, are you," Hermione trailed off not able to verbalize what she was thinking.

"Pregnant," Luna said simply. Hermione immediately turned to look at Theo. He looked away from her, face pained. Hermione's brow furrowed. She knew that Theo fancied Luna and while she and Luna had never had a conversation about him, Hermione didn't think that Luna would have been opposed to a relationship with him. So why was he looking like that?

She froze as she watched Theo's expression. He couldn't have. He wouldn't!

"You," she began, anger flaring, but Draco interrupted her.

"Granger," he warned. Hermione glanced at him, then at Theo. He looked sick. She turned back to Luna who had put a hand protectively over her stomach.

"It wasn't Theo," she said. And then Hermione realized. She felt the urge to be sick.

"Oh god," she whispered.

"It's all right, Hermione," Luna said. "Theo has been taking very good care of us." Hermione looked at Luna again, wondering how she could be so calm about all of this. Of course, she'd had some time to deal with all of it from the looks of it.

"I'm, I'm really glad, Luna," Hermione finally managed. Luna gave Theo a beaming smile, one which he couldn't help but return. Hermione mentally shook herself and smiled at Luna.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said, hugging the younger witch again.

"I'm glad that you're all right, Hermione," Luna said. She cocked her head and studied Hermione in that way she had. Hermione seriously hoped that Luna wasn't going to say something Hermione did not want anyone else to hear.

"No wrackspurts," Luna finally said, nodding in a way that Hermione knew meant this was a good thing. Hermione just smiled, grateful that her friend hadn't been completely changed by what had happened to her.

* * *

"Will you stop your incessant pacing?" Severus said in exasperation. They had been waiting in Lucius' study for the last hour. For the last twenty minutes, Lucius had been pacing, from the fireplace to his desk, to the window.

"I expected them back by now," Lucius said.

"There was no set time for their return, Lucius," Severus reminded him. "We knew how long it would take her to get to and from the village, but not how long she would spend with the Resistance. Or perhaps she is waiting for her last dose of Polyjuice to wear off." He smirked and Lucius scowled. Draco had informed Severus that he had procured a man's hair for the Polyjuice. Lucius had been irritated, suspecting that his son had done it on purpose, despite his rather logical reasoning for it. Lucius was sure Hermione had not been pleased.

Finally, finally, the Floo flared and Hermione stepped out. He wanted to rush to her and pull her into his arms but forced himself to refrain. The Floo activated again and Draco stepped out.

"You were successful?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "The Resistance is on board." He sighed in relief. Not that he thought they would refuse her, but he had not known if they would be agreeable given his and Draco's involvement.

They all walked to the sitting area near the fireplace. When they were seated, Hermione relayed what had happened at the meeting.

"Theo volunteered Nott Manor?" Lucius asked in surprise. He looked at his son who shrugged.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted."

"It's a better option, I think," Hermione said. "Theo said that You-Know-Who has only been there once, well before the first war even started. And it's much closer to where the Resistance is hiding than coming all the way here."

She had a point, Lucius thought. He was not sure just how many people the Resistance had with them but moving that large of a group all the way to Wiltshire would be difficult to do without being noticed. Not to mention, he was quite sure that Draco did not want the Resistance anywhere near the Manor. Lucius would have had a hard time convincing him to allow it, even if they weren't on the estate proper.

"It's still a major risk," Draco said. "If they get caught, we're all dead."

"We aren't going to succeed without taking a few risks," she said. "You take them every day."

"Yes, but I control what I do, Granger," Draco retorted. "I have no control over this."

"Kingsley isn't stupid," she said. "He's going to be extremely careful. He doesn't want his people captured any more than you do." Draco sighed and stood, moving to the drinks' cabinet. Severus had dropped the wards earlier when he had joined Lucius in his study.

Lucius watched as his son poured a measure of Firewhiskey and drank it down, then poured another. He bit back a sigh. Arguing with Draco about his drinking wasn't going to do any good. Only ending this war would.

"How will the Resistance get to Theo's?" Lucius asked.

"I'll have to go back and meet with them, I suppose," Hermione said. Lucius' gut immediately clenched. It had been hard enough to let her go this time. He did not know if he could do it again.

"Surely, Theo could go in your place," Lucius said. "He would not even have to be disguised as he could simply Apparate there."

"I don't know if they would meet with him without me there," Hermione said, lips pursed in thought.

"He can take her side-along," Draco said. "Only his magic will register." Lucius wanted to cuff his son on the back of the head. The point was to keep Hermione _here_ , not make it easier for her to leave.

"Oh, that's a good idea, I didn't even think of that," she said with a smile.

"When is all this to commence?" Severus asked.

"As soon as possible, I hope," Hermione said. "The sooner they get there, the sooner we can end all of this." They discussed logistics for a bit longer until Severus left to tend to his potion. Draco departed as well, mentioning something about getting something to eat.

"You haven't had lunch," Lucius said to Hermione as his son left. He waved his wand at the door to lock it and silence the room.

"I'm fine," she replied. He joined her on the couch and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly. Hermione sighed into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they finally parted, she smiled up at him. He moved to pull her into his side, but she shook her head. He looked at her quizzically.

"There are a few things I need to talk to you about," she said, face turning pensive.

"All right," Lucius said warily. Had she changed her mind? Did seeing her friends make her want to leave and join them?

"When we got back to Nott Manor, I saw Luna," she said.

"And how is Miss Lovegood?" Lucius asked, suspecting he knew what Hermione wanted to discuss.

"She's pregnant," Hermione said. She looked down at her lap.

"I am aware," he said quietly. She shook her head and then looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Lucius reached for her hand.

"Thaddeus Nott was always a monster. He beat his wife and son and was one of the most vicious at Revels. Theo protected Miss Lovegood for many months and even when that protection failed tried to keep her safe by agreeing to join the Dark Lord. His father double-crossed him, however. Not that it would be a surprise to any that knew him. Thaddeus was killed shortly after."

"I just don't know how," Hermione trailed off, shaking her head again.

"How she can keep the child?" Lucius asked gently. Hermione nodded. Lucius stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I just, it would be a constant reminder for me," she said. "I couldn't do it." She looked up at him. "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"Of course not," he said. "Everyone must make their own choices, Hermione. What is good for one might not be right for another." She pulled in a shuddering breath and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I told Ron about his mother and Ginny," she said.

"I gathered you would," Lucius replied.

"I want to tell Mrs. Weasley about her children," Hermione said. "I want her to know that I'm here and that I'm all right. I want her to know what you and Draco are doing."

Lucius looked at her, wanting to protest and refuse. He wanted to tell her it was not safe, that the Dark Lord would rip through her mind as easily as he did Trelawney's.

"I know what you're going to say," she said, forestalling his thoughts. "That it isn't safe. That it could jeopardize us all. But this has to end, Lucius. We cannot continue living in this limbo that we're in. Everyone needs to prepare, to train, so that we can finish this. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny included."

"You told me yourself that You-Know-Who hadn't been here for months before Draco was cursed. And he hasn't returned since. We don't even know where he is and Yaxley seems to have taken over. If he is truly weakened as you suspect, we don't need to fear him coming here. He is probably conserving his strength as much as possible."

Lucius sighed. She was right, about everything. It was his paranoia, driven by Narcissa's death and the Dark Lord's behavior those first months after the Battle that kept him from allowing it. They would need every wand they could muster when it came time to end all of this.

"All right," he finally said. Hermione looked at him in surprise as if she had expected she would need to attempt to convince him further.

"Truly?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied with a smile. She grinned at him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him rather thoroughly. Lucius smiled when they parted.

"Come," he said and stood from the couch, taking her hand to help her up. Hermione smiled at him again as he led her from the study.

* * *

Hermione pulled in a breath as Lucius led her to the kitchens. As much as she wanted this, she was still nervous. Why, she wasn't sure. She was definitely worried about how Mrs. Weasley would react to the news of Percy's death. Although, she knew the woman would be overjoyed to hear that Ron and Charlie were all right.

Hermione supposed it also had to do with the fact that Mrs. Weasley had always been rather perceptive. Hermione was afraid she would suss out the true nature of her and Lucius' relationship. Hermione had no idea what the older woman would think of it. Hermione had said that she didn't care that her friends wouldn't approve, but Mrs. Weasley had always been a mother figure to her. And Hermione had always hated disappointing her parents.

Lucius stepped into the kitchens in front of her. They didn't want to shock Mrs. Weasley too much, after all.

"Mrs. Weasley," he greeted. Hermione stood directly behind him out her line of sight. "I have someone that I think you may wish to see."

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. Lucius turned slightly and Hermione stepped out from behind him. Mrs. Weasley gasped and brought a hand to her chest.

"Hell, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"Hermione?" the other woman whispered. Hermione nodded. She could see the tears gathering in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. "Oh, Hermione." She held her arms out and Hermione rushed into them. Mrs. Weasley squeezed her tightly and Hermione's breath hitched remembering all the hugs the woman had given her over the years.

"Oh, my sweet girl, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Hermione assured her. Mrs. Weasley pulled back from her but kept her hands on Hermione's upper arms.

"How are you here?"

"It's a long story," Hermione said with a small smile. Mrs. Weasley cupped Hermione's face in her hands.

"Well, you will have to tell me all of it, yes?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a nod.

"Miss Granger will take tea here with you," Lucius said. He stepped forward and took the waiting tea tray. "I shall return later." Hermione watched him walk from the room, then turned back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Sit," the older woman said, ushering Hermione to the small table in the kitchen. She quickly gathered things for tea and joined Hermione at the table. Being rather hungry after missing lunch, Hermione quickly filled her plate. When she looked up, Mrs. Weasley was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said. "I just cannot quite believe you are here."

"I can't either, some days," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been with the Resistance," Hermione said.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, bringing a hand to her mouth. "The Order still exists?"

"Not the Order, exactly," Hermione said. "But the same concept, yes." She reached over and took the older woman's hand. "And Ron and Charlie are a part of it."

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley whispered, gripping Hermione's hand tightly. "Charlie?" Hermione nodded. "Oh, oh my boys." The tears began to run down Mrs. Weasley's cheeks and Hermione passed her a napkin. "They're all right?"

"I just saw Ron this morning," Hermione said. "He said Charlie is also well."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Mrs. Weasley said, squeezing Hermione's hand again. "And Percy? Do you know where he is?" Hermione bit her lip and looked down at the table.

"I do," she said. She looked back up at the older woman who seemed to understand. "I'm so sorry." The tears flowed faster from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione found herself crying as well. She stood and walked to the older woman crouching down next to her chair and hugging her tightly.

When Mrs. Weasley had sufficiently recovered, Hermione moved back to her seat. She explained what had happened to Percy. The older woman dabbed at her eyes and gave Hermione a sad smile.

"At least he was with family, in the end." Hermione could only nod.

"Sometimes I think they might be better off," Mrs. Weasley continued quietly. "Fred and Arthur and Percy. That they aren't here to suffer the horrors that others have." They were both quiet for a few minutes.

"I've spoken to Ginny," Hermione finally said. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised at that. "You know that Draco has taught her Occlumency."

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said with a fond smile. "He has been very kind to her."

"Once she had mastered it, we were allowed to see one another." Mrs. Weasley's brow furrowed.

"Just how long have you been here, Hermione?"

"Almost two months," she said.

"But you said that you just saw Ron this morning," Mrs. Weasley said in confusion.

"I did," Hermione said. "It's part of that long story I told you about." Hermione began to explain all that had happened to her and Ron since the Battle at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was happy to hear of all those who had managed to escape either from the Battle itself or later on. She was quite shocked to hear that the Malfoys were helping the Resistance, however. Well, one Malfoy at least.

"Are you quite certain, Hermione?" she asked warily. "Lucius Malfoy? Granted he has not mistreated us, he even helped Ginny when Draco first brought her here. But no longer loyal to You-Know-Who? He is still keeping Sybill prisoner."

"He let her out of the cellar, didn't he?" Hermione asked, knowing full well he had.

"Well, yes, but only because she was so ill."

"She was imprisoned on You-Know-Who's orders," Hermione said. "Mr. Malfoy couldn't have very well let her go without facing punishment."

"Exactly," Mrs. Weasley said. "He is obviously making sure she is recovered so he is not punished for allowing her to die."

"Don't you think she's better physically already?"

"I suppose so."

"And yet, he hasn't moved her back," Hermione said. "And he doesn't intend to." Mrs. Weasley looked contemplative at that.

"We're going to destroy You-Know-Who, Mrs. Weasley. And the Resistance has agreed to fight with us. I want to know if you will join us," Hermione said.

"I haven't used magic in almost a year," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I know," Hermione replied. "But you can train. Ginny too. I'm not going to force either of you to do it if you don't want to. I know that you've both been through a lot. But we need all the wands we can get."

"How can I sit idle when some of my children are fighting, while the rest are still imprisoned. Of course, I'm going to join you. But we don't have wands, Hermione. They were taken from us at the Battle."

"The Malfoys will figure out wands," Hermione said. The wands that had been taken from the Light at the Battle had been destroyed. Draco had told her as much. But the Malfoys had quite a few family wands in their vaults. Hopefully, they could find something that would work.

"There's something else you should know." Mrs. Weasley looked at her expectantly. "Professor Snape is alive and will be doing the training."

"He killed Albus," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, recoiling.

"Not like you think," Hermione said, quickly explaining the true nature of Professor Dumbledore's death.

"He has been working with us all this time?" Mrs. Weasley asked in shock.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Oh, that poor man," the other woman said. "We vilified him."

"As was the plan," Hermione replied. "He will tell you as much himself, I'm sure." Mrs. Weasley nodded, taking a sip of her tea. She finally looked up at Hermione, glint in her eye.

"When do we start?"

* * *

Lucius sat with Hermione in her room that evening, the fire crackling gently in the grate. She was extremely pleased with herself. Not that he could blame her; she had had a very successful day. She was as optimistic as he had seen her since she arrived.

He sat leaned against the arm of the settee, one leg stretched out along the back, the other resting on the floor. Hermione leaned back against his chest, one of his arms around her waist, the other playing idly with her curls. They had been discussing strategy for the last hour but both had finally fallen silent.

Hermione had sent a Patronus to the Resistance after dinner, setting another meeting with them in three days' time. Theo would accompany her, Apparating them directly into the building. While Lucius was glad that Polyjuice and subterfuge would not be involved, he still worried. Theo's magic wasn't tracked as a Death Eater, but Lucius was always concerned about Snatchers. Still, he knew that Hermione would be the only one that could convince the Resistance of their plan.

He nuzzled the top of her head and she sighed in contentment, snuggling back into him further. His arm tightened around her waist.

"You'll go to Gringotts tomorrow?" she asked. "To get the wands?"

"I told you that I would," he said, smiling into her hair. It was difficult not to be affected by her enthusiasm.

"I just want them to be able to start training as soon as possible," Hermione said. "It's been nearly a year for them."

"I am sure that it will not take Molly Weasley long to get back to fighting form," he said. "She did dispatch Bellatrix after all." Hermione turned slightly in his arms, grinning.

"It was brilliant."

"Yes, I would have very much liked to have done it myself," he said. Hermione gave him sad smile and kissed his cheek. She knew that it was Bellatrix that had pointed out that Potter was still alive and had ultimately caused Narcissa's death.

"You will get your revenge," she said, putting a hand to his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm, then grasped her hand in his own.

"As you will get yours," he replied. "For Potter." She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. Lucius let all thoughts of the Dark Lord and their mission fall from his mind as he returned the kiss. Right now, Hermione was all that mattered.

* * *

Hermione and Theo landed in the old building with a quiet crack. Wands were immediately in their faces. It was only Kingsley and Ron this time and Ron quickly asked Hermione a question to confirm it was her. They had to take her word that Theo was really Theo as Ron didn't know him well enough to be able to ask him anything. Kingsley didn't know him at all.

"Why are you helping, Nott?" Ron asked.

"I never wanted this," Theo said pulling up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark. "My father forced me into it. But he's dead now, thankfully. I don't care about blood purity, never have."

"Sure didn't seem that way in school," Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You were laughing right along with Malfoy whenever he insulted Hermione."

"And what was I to do, Weasley?" Theo retorted. "Publicly confront Draco and be ostracized by my House? Slytherins have more self-preservation than that."

"Exactly, so what's changed now?"

"Do you think I want to live like this?" Theo said throwing his arms out to his sides. "I want a life, Weasley. A career, a family. I don't want to be locked in an endless war, constantly being sent out on raids and wondering if this time will be my last." Ron studied the other man for a few moments before he gave a begrudging nod.

"You have a proposal for us?" Kingsley asked.

"My estate is less than a day's walk from here," Theo said. "The Dark Lord hasn't visited since well before the first war ever started. I'm low enough in rank that he pays little to no attention to me, especially now that my father is dead. I have lodging, the stables and the gardener's cottage, along with a large tent. I still have House Elves that can provide food and everything has been warded to keep it hidden. It's the perfect place for you to train." Kingsley and Ron glanced at one another.

"You have no other family living with you?" Kingsley asked.

"No," Theo replied. "I'm the last of the Notts." Hermione forced herself to keep her face neutral. Theo _was_ the last of the Notts, for the next few months anyway. He glanced at her, then back to Kingsley. "There is something you should know." Hermione barely managed to contain her gasp. He was going to tell them.

"My father was given Luna Lovegood after the Battle." Ron swore and Kingsley looked pained. "She is still living with me."

"What the fuck are you doing to her, Nott?" Ron snapped.

"Nothing," Theo said. "But I thought you should know she was there. I don't force her to stay inside, so she will likely be on the grounds at times, especially when she finds out you're there." Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"You had better keep away from her," Ron said.

"Stop, Ron," Hermione said. "He's done nothing but keep Luna safe!" Ron's eyes narrowed.

"What does he need to keep her safe from?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing specifically," Hermione immediately backtracked. It wasn't her place to tell Ron what had happened to Luna. "I just mean he's taking care of her and not expecting anything in return." Ron didn't look convinced, but Kingsley intervened.

"Moving my people will be no small feat," Kingsley said. "There are more than twenty of us. Is there sufficient cover along the entire route?" Theo's lips pursed in thought.

"Most of it," Theo said. "But there are times you'll have to be in the open." Kingsley rubbed his forehead with his fingertips.

"As much as I want to end You-Know-Who, I'm hesitant to do anything that puts my people in danger before we have a chance to do so." They were silent for a moment.

"Nott, you said you still have House Elves?" Hermione said.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Just three now," Theo said.

"What about the cabin?"

"What about it?"

"If Kingsley brings his people in groups of three of four, could your House Elves Apparate them to Nott Manor?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose so," Theo said. "But you know that half the route is in the open, Granger. You walked it three days ago."

"Right, but there's a road to the village," Hermione said. "It wouldn't look as strange for people to be out walking. And for all the trails in the woods, I'm certain people around here do a lot of hiking. Plus, the cabin is only an hour away." She looked to Kingsley. "What do you think?"

"The journey here is through the forest," he said indicating the trees behind him. "It would be much safer."

"We can bring the groups to the cabin once it's dark," Ron said. "It would be safer." Kingsley nodded.

"It's very easy to get to," Hermione said, getting more excited that this plan might actually work. "It's due west of here."

"It will be more difficult in the dark," Kingsley said. "But I'm sure we can find it."

"We can redraw the map," Hermione said to Theo. He pulled a rolled of parchment from the inside of his robes. Unrolling it, he turned it over and conjured a quill and ink, doing a quick sketch of the route from the warehouse to the cabin.

"How long will you need?" Theo asked.

"About four days," Kingsley said. "Ron and I need to get back, prepare everyone for travel and then get to the cabin." Theo nodded.

"Thursday then," he said. "I'll be there once the sun sets. If for some reason, I'm not available, my elf Pippen will be there waiting for you. The cabin is warded but either I or Pippen will drop the concealment ward once we arrive."

Hermione couldn't help but grin. This was actually happening. They were going to move the Resistance and be that much closer to defeating Voldemort.


	32. Moving the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance makes their move to Nott Manor, but not without damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now at the beginning of the end of this story. Still a bit to go but things are going to start happening. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing!

The following afternoon found Hermione in the dueling room with both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. It was the first time the older woman had joined them, insisting she get used the wand she had been given by using it for more simple things like household spells first. Hermione supposed it made sense. Mrs. Weasley had been using the same wand for nearly forty years, it would be difficult to get used to something new. Especially a wand that wasn't made specifically for her.

Ginny, on the other hand, had immediately wanted to begin training the day that Lucius returned with the wands, two days before Hermione and Theo had met with Kingsley and Ron. Hermione couldn't blame her given all she had been through with Rodolphus Lestrange. There was a fierceness to her spells that Hermione hadn't seen before. It was clear that Professor Snape was a bit concerned about it, as Ginny could be a bit erratic at times. Finally, yesterday afternoon, he had set up a line of training dummies and had Ginny work herself to exhaustion firing hex after hex at them. When the last one exploded, Ginny had sunk to the ground, sobbing. Hermione had gathered the younger woman into her arms and simply let her cry until she was spent. The professor had then instructed her to rest, cancelling their session for the next morning.

Ginny seemed much calmer this afternoon and Hermione wondered if Mrs. Weasley's presence also had to do with the state her daughter had been in the day before. It had obviously been a bit of a cathartic experience for Ginny, which was a good thing. But knowing Mrs. Weasley as she did, Hermione was sure that the woman wanted to keep an eye on her daughter lest it happen again.

They began the session with Hermione and Ginny dueling one another while Mrs. Weasley practiced various spells on one of the dummies. She had pulled Professor Snape aside when she first entered the room and had some kind of discussion, one that ended with Mrs. Weasley hugging the professor while he looked distinctly uncomfortable. Hermione and Ginny had both had to stifle their laughter.

They were taking a break while they watched Mrs. Weasley run through the gamut of spells that Hermione remembered doing during her first sessions. As far as she could tell, Mrs. Weasley hadn't lost much in the way of proficiency. A bit of power, perhaps, but that was more likely due to the fit of her wand as well as a bit of hesitance on her part. Hermione remembered doing the same, not wanting to underpower or overpower the spells at first. It had made her more careful, something that the professor had chastised her for. Controlling the power of the spells in a classroom setting or for more precise work was important. A battle situation was a completely different story, however.

"Do you think the Malfoys will let us go to Nott's once everyone is there?" Ginny asked.

"I intend to try and convince them," Hermione said. She knew that Ginny and Mrs. Weasley longed to see Ron and Charlie and vice versa. And it would be much safer for them to have their reunion before they met on the battlefield. They would be too distracted otherwise.

"I really want to see Luna too," Ginny said.

"Nott has to agree, of course."

"I know," Ginny said with a sigh. "I'm hoping Luna can help with that."

"Why do you think she could?" Hermione asked. She knew about Theo's feelings but Ginny had rarely been in the library at Hogwarts. She didn't think the redhead would have witnessed what Hermione did. Ginny snorted.

"My last year of school wasn't so horrible that I didn't see the looks Nott gave Luna whenever he saw her. I think Luna fancied him too, although I could never get a straight answer out of her about it."

"I don't think Nott's feelings have changed," Hermione said. Ginny looked at her intently.

"Are they together now then?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione said wishing she hadn't said anything. She _didn't_ think they were together; Theo felt too much guilt about his father still. But she wasn't about to share that with Ginny. Instead of digging for more information, however, the other woman seemed to just accept it. Hermione was surprised for a moment before she remembered that Ginny wasn't exactly the same person she'd been before the Battle last year.

Both of them looked up as Mrs. Weasley turned, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Here, Mum," Ginny said, using her wand to fill a glass with water.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"You did well, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said with a smile.

"I'm still a bit rusty, I think," Mrs. Weasley said. "But thank you, Hermione." She cast a cooling charm over herself. "I must get back to prepare the tea."

"I'll help you, Mum," Ginny said jumping to her feet. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Tomorrow morning then, Severus?" the older woman asked. Professor Snape gave a curt nod and the Weasley women left the room.

Hermione stood, dusting off the back of her jeans. She preferred to practice in her Muggle clothes, her robes always seemed to get in her way.

"You are excused, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said as he waved his wand to clean up the room.

"Will they be ready, sir?" she asked.

"They would do better with their own wands," he said. She nodded. "However as that is not a possibility, they are doing passably well."

"As for their readiness," he said turning to Hermione, "it depends on how much longer I have to train them."

"At least a couple of weeks, I would guess," Hermione said. "The Resistance will want time as well."

"If only we were in control of it, Miss Granger."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said in confusion.

"Do not presume to think that just because things have been going relatively well recently that the Dark Lord will not find a way to upend things," he said. "I will see you in the morning."

Hermione stared after him as he left, then began making her way back to her room. Now that everyone in the household was aware of each other, there was no need for Disillusionment charms or for Lucius to escort her everywhere. Still, he tended to find her after her training sessions and so she was not surprised when she came upon him when she was halfway back to her room.

He kissed her lightly and then offered her his arm, frowning when he took in her pensive expression.

"Did something happen during your session?"

"No," she said. "I was just thinking."

"And what has that look of apprehension on your face?"

"I just can't help worrying," she said.

"About the Resistance's move tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, but everything else as well."

"We cannot control what is going to happen, Hermione," Lucius said. "We can only prepare as best we can."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I just hate it." He chuckled.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Lucius, this is serious," she said with a huff.

"I know it is," he replied. "But what I said remains true." They had reached her room and stopped in front of her door. He had taken the wards down permanently, but he paused with his hand on the doorknob. "All we can do is prepare, Hermione. Things may not go as we expect, but if we are prepared, it should not matter." She nodded and leaned into his shoulder for a moment. He kissed the top of her head and opened the door, leading her into the room.

* * *

"No, Hermione," Lucius said, frustrated that they were having this argument once again.

"I just want to be sure that everything goes all right," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I realize that, however, your presence would only complicate things further."

"I don't see how," she said.

"You are one more person Theo would need to worry about," Lucius snapped. "And if they are caught, you do not want to be there!"

"I want to be sure that my friends are all right!" she retorted.

"And Theo will report to us once they have all arrived!" They both stared at one another, silently fuming. Hermione finally turned away, sighing and slumping down onto the couch in his study.

"I hate this," she said. Lucius' anger deflated and he moved to sit next to her.

"I know," he said, wrapping an arm around her. "But this is something which you cannot control, even if you were there." She sighed again but relaxed into him. He rested his chin on the top of her head. She had first brought up waiting in the cabin this morning at breakfast. She had taken to dining with him and Draco in the dining room. Severus and Miss Weasley joined them more often than not and Mrs. Weasley had even sat down a time or two. This morning, however, it had just been Lucius and Hermione.

They had discussed it multiple times throughout the day, although his reasoning had not changed. It would be foolish to add another person to the chaos especially as she did not need to be there. Lucius was aware that she wanted to see everyone and had accepted the fact that she would want to spend time at Nott Manor once everyone had arrived. The Weasleys as well. That did not mean she needed to put herself in unnecessary danger beforehand.

"I just wish I knew if the first group had arrived yet."

"You must assume that things are going well," Lucius said. "If they were not, Theo would have contacted us." She nodded and he moved to kiss her just as there was a knock on the door. Lucius immediately stood and Hermione moved away from him as he called for whomever was knocking to enter. Draco walked in, Miss Weasley following behind him. It was not until they were through the door that Lucius realized that Mrs. Weasley was also with them. She did look at all comfortable being there.

"I assume there has been no news," Draco said.

"No," Lucius said surprised his son would ask. He knew the plan just as well as the rest of them. Draco turned to Miss Weasley.

"I told you." She rolled her eyes and he smiled at her.

"Why don't you wait with us?" Hermione said. She glanced at Lucius. He mentally bit back a sigh. He _had_ been intending to keep her distracted in ways he could not with others in the room. But at the look on her face, he relented.

"Of course," he said. The two women moved into the room, Miss Weasley settling herself on the couch next to Hermione. Draco came to stand next to Lucius. Mrs. Weasley looked from the younger women to Lucius and Draco.

"Shall I bring a tray?" she asked.

"If you wish," he replied. He suspected that Mrs. Weasley attempted to combat her anxiety by keeping busy.

"Mum, just sit down," her daughter said in exasperation.

"I'll just be a few moments, dear," the older woman said and then left the room. Miss Weasley huffed a breath.

"You know your mum, Gin," Hermione said. "It's how she keeps her mind off things."

"I know," Miss Weasley replied. "I just wish she would relax for once."

"I don't think she's going to until she knows Ron and Charlie are all right." Miss Weasley turned to look at Lucius.

"We can go right?" she asked. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes," he replied and the girl smiled at him. It was the first time she had ever done so and Lucius found it affected him more than he would have expected.

"Just like _I_ told you," Draco said. "Again."

"It doesn't hurt to double-check, Draco," she said, scowling at him. He shook his head but there was a fond look on his face. Lucius watched his son as Draco watched the younger woman speaking to Hermione and realized that things were much more serious than he had thought. At least on Draco's part. He certainly hoped that his son would not suffer a broken heart once Miss Weasley was able to reunite with her brothers.

Lucius' thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's return. A tray floated in front of her with tea, sandwiches, and biscuits. Lucius knew that no one would be retiring to bed while the Resistance was on the move. And since they were waiting for night to fall before they began their journey, it would be quite late before they heard anything. Or early morning, as they case may be.

It wasn't long before Severus had joined them as well. The man could act as aloof as he liked, but Lucius knew that he wanted this move to succeed as much as the rest of them did. And not just because it might end the Dark Lord sooner. Severus was concerned for those he considered allies, some of them even friends. He would never admit it, of course, but Lucius was quite sure that everyone in the room knew it all the same.

At one point, Hermione looked at him when everyone else was engaged in conversation and gave him a thankful smile. Lucius allowed himself to return it for a few seconds before taking another sip of his brandy. He supposed if he could not indulge in his favored activity of distraction, he supposed this would suffice.

* * *

Hermione was jolted awake at the crack of Apparition. She must have dozed off. She opened her eyes to see two House Elves standing in the middle of the Lucius' study.

"Pippen?" Draco questioned, looking from one elf to the other.

"Sirs are urgently needed," the House Elf said looking first at Professor Snape and then Lucius.

"What has happened?" Lucius asked even as the Professor was already standing and summoning his potions kit.

"They is hurt," Pippen said. "One of the new ones."

"Who is it?" Ginny demanded.

"Pippen does not know," the House Elf said. "But it is bad magic. Master says to come."

"Oh gods," Mrs. Weasley said, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Pippen reached out and both Lucius and Professor Snape took his hands. They disappeared a second later. The other elf looked at Draco.

"Master be needing your help."

"With what?" Draco asked.

"He says to come." The elf held out his hand and Draco glanced over at the three women before he too disappeared. They sat in silence staring at one another, dumbfounded.

* * *

Lucius and Severus landed in the middle of a bedroom. There was frantic activity around the bed.

"Poppy," Severus said. "What has happened?" The woman's head whipped around at Severus' question and she brought a hand to her mouth for a moment before her training took over.

"He's been cursed," she said stepping back a bit so that Lucius could see it was the youngest Weasley boy lying on the bed. "We don't know with what, but it's attacking his lungs."

"Suffocation curse?" Severus asked, drawing his wand.

"Similar," Madame Pomfrey said. "But the counter hasn't worked." Lucius glanced around the room and saw another Weasley son. A young woman with dark hair, who looked to be in shock, stood a few steps behind him. The mediwitch waved her wand and a diagnostic appeared in the air. Lucius studied the runes in front of him, brow furrowing. Severus did the same.

"Poppy, he's not breathing!" the older Weasley exclaimed. Madame Pomfrey turned back to Ron and pointed her wand at him, casting a breathing charm.

"Here," Severus said, isolating a few of the runs that hung in the air. Lucius looked closely at it.

"It's a bind," he said. "It's bound to his magical signature."

"What do we do?" Madame Pomfrey asked, looking fearful. If the curse was bound to his magical signature, it was not a simple matter of casting a counter-curse.

"We have to modify it," Lucius said studying the runes intently. "And we need a Healer. Liddy."

The House Elf popped into the room, looking around in surprise before turning her attention to Lucius.

"Liddy, we need our Healer," he said. "Bring him here quickly."

"Yes, Master Lucius," Liddy said disappearing.

"Modify it how?" Charlie asked once Liddy had gone.

"Make it inert?" Severus questioned. Lucius shook his head.

"Actually, in this instance it is probably easier to modify it to heal instead of hurt. The runes for both are similar in this alphabet." He conjured parchment and quill and began scribbling something down. Severus moved to his side and they began working through the modification.

Lucius barely glanced up as the Healer entered the room. Madame Pomfrey quickly explained the situation and the Healer began his own examination. He then moved to consult with Lucius and Severus.

"It needs to be time sensitive," he said of the modification. "Whatever damage isn't healed by modifying the curse I can finish. But if you leave it open ended you could end up with worse damage that can't be reversed." Lucius nodded and wrote in something else. He had always excelled in Rune work, far more than he did in Arithmancy.

When he had finished the Healer looked it over once more then nodded, turning to Madame Pomfrey.

"You will have to stop the charm while Mr. Malfoy modifies the curse." She nodded.

"Let me know when you are ready, Mr. Malfoy," the mediwitch said. Lucius looked at the parchment one more time and then nodded. She stepped back and Lucius waved his wand, changing the curse as it hung in the air. He pushed it back into Weasley's body and they all waited.

It likely didn't take as long as it seemed while they stood there waiting, but finally Ron pulled in a shallow breath. The Healer immediately began waving his wand over Ron as he began to breathe on his own. Madame Pomfrey slumped against the wall behind her, looking relieved. Charlie's face echoed the same sentiment and the girl behind him started to cry. He moved back and put his arm around her, pulling her into his side and whispering something in her ear.

"Thank you," Charlie said. Lucius simply nodded.

"Severus," he said turning to the other man. "Thank you as well." Severus tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"He seems to be out of immediate danger," the Healer said. "But we will have to monitor him closely for the next few hours."

"Parvati," Charlie said to the woman beside him. "You should go and tell the others." The young woman nodded. Pippen stood from the corner.

"Pippen will take you, Miss." He took her hand and Disapparated. It was then that Lucius realized that Liddy was still there as well.

"Liddy," he said. The little elf looked up at him expectantly. "Please return home and tell the ladies in my study that I will return in a few minutes to explain what happened." Liddy nodded and disappeared. Lucius knew they would all be frantic with worry but he wanted to get the rest of the story before returning. He also needed to know where Draco had gone.

"What happened?" Severus asked the older Weasley when they had stepped out of the room. The redhead sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"I wasn't there so all I know is what Parvati was able to tell me. I was in the first group to be sure the route was safe. I sent my Patronus to the rest once I got here and then the groups headed out in twenty minute intervals. Ron was in the next to last group. Parvati and Margaret Corner were with him. They were nearly out of the wood to head to the cabin when they were attacked by Snatchers we're assuming. Parvati said they weren't wearing Death Eater robes or masks. There were three of them. Margaret is a good fighter, but Parvati doesn't even have a wand right now. Two against three with all of us being rusty weren't good odds."

"Ron managed to take care of one of them and Margaret injured a second. The third got Margaret." Charlie paused and swallowed thickly and paused for a moment. "Ron took him out with a blasting curse, but the injured one hit Ron with that curse just before he passed out."

"How did he manage to make it here?" Lucius asked.

"Kingsley was in the last group and heard the fight going on so they ran to help. They got Ron and Parvati to the cabin. Kingsley stayed behind with Nott. His house elf brought everyone else here."

"What does Theo intend to do?" Lucius asked. He had a suspicion he knew where Draco was.

"Get rid of the bodies and try to cover our tracks before the Ministry shows up. And make sure there were only the three of them." Charlie looked at Lucius. "Malfoy, my mother and sister need to know about Ron."

"Is Draco with Theo?" Lucius asked ignoring Charlie's last statement.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "All I know is that Nott said that he would send a House Elf for the two of you." Lucius swore under his breath. Draco and Theo could easily be caught especially if Shacklebolt was still with them.

"Severus," Charlie said. "My mum and Ginny."

"Yes," Severus said. "We will retrieve them." He nudged Lucius who nodded and followed the other two to the sitting room. Lucius followed Severus through the Floo all the while his mind on his son.

* * *

Hermione was not the only one that jumped when the House Elf popped into the room.

"Master Lucius will be coming soon," the elf said. Hermione's brow furrowed at the elf's statement. She assumed it was one of the Theo's elves, but it had called Lucius master. Typically, people from other households were simply sir, miss or madam.

"Who is hurt?" Ginny asked.

"Liddy not be knowing," the elf said apologetically. "But his hair be red like you's." A low moan escaped Mrs. Weasley and she looked as if she were about to topple from the couch. Hermione stood and moved quickly to her side. Ginny looked stricken. The elf looked between the three of them and began to pull at her ears.

"Liddy is sorry," she said. "Liddy has upset Master Lucius' guests." Hermione's head turned sharply towards the elf. Lucius had told her that Voldemort had killed all of his elves.

"Oh gods, it's Ron or Charlie," Ginny said wrapping her arm around her middle and leaning forward on the couch.

"You don't know that," Hermione said. "Someone else that's with them might have red hair." No one else in their group did, but Hermione did not know everyone that was with Charlie. And who knew if they'd picked up anyone else along the way like they had Parvati.

"I don't want it to be _anyone_ ," Ginny said. "But especially not Ron or Charlie."

"I know, Gin," she said. "Let's just wait for Lucius to get back."

Hermione was much more terrified than she was letting on. _Had_ someone come upon the Resistance as they were moving? And if so, who? Were some of them still waiting in the wood or the cabin, unable to continue on? And if they'd been seen, had someone been able to warn Voldemort?

She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was nearly three in the morning, which was good, actually. It meant that if someone had seen them, it was likely one of the last groups. Maybe even the very last group. That though, didn't bode as well. Hermione was sure that either Kingsley, Charlie or Ron would have been with the last group to be sure that everyone else had gotten away safely. One of them would have likely taken the first group, to be sure that the route was safe, but the other two would have waited until the end or nearly so. The thought made Hermione's stomach clench.

They waited for what seemed like hours, although it was only about fifteen minutes according to the clock. Finally, the Floo flared and the Professor stepped out, followed quickly by Lucius. Hermione and Ginny looked at him expectantly, while Mrs. Weasley had closed her eyes and fisted her hands on her thighs.

"Molly," the professor said and Hermione could see the woman's shoulders slump. Ginny grasped Hermione's hand and squeezed. Mrs. Weasley slowly stood and turned to face Professor Snape.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Ronald," the professor replied.

"He is out of immediate danger," Lucius added quickly.

"But not out of danger entirely," she said.

"No," Professor Snape said. "The next few hours will be critical."

"Take me to him," Mrs. Weasley said. Lucius indicated the Floo and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny went through, followed by Professor Snape.

"Liddy," Lucius said. "Return to Nott Manor. I need to speak to you about Draco." The little elf nodded and then disappeared.

"Lucius," Hermione began, but he shook his head.

"Later, Hermione. We must get back." She looked at him for moment, then nodded, taking the Floo powder and stepping into the fireplace.

* * *

Weasley was hugging his mother and his sister when Lucius stepped from the Floo.

"Oh, Charlie," Mrs. Weasley said, tears running down her cheeks. Ginevra was similarly overcome. Hermione stood blinking back her own tears as she watched the reunion in front of her. When Charlie released the two of them, he took notice of Hermione and walked towards her, grasping her arm and pulling her to him.

"I'm so glad you're all right," he said. Lucius stood watching, attempting to control the wave of jealousy at Weasley touching his witch. He scowled at Severus when the man flicked his knowing gaze to Lucius.

"How's Ron?" Hermione asked when Weasley released her.

"Yes, take us to him, Charlie," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Come on then," Charlie said and took his mother's hand leading her to the staircase. Ginevra followed quickly behind. Hermione glanced at Lucius who indicated with his head that she should follow. She smiled at him and hurried after the Weasleys.

"Liddy," Lucius said once they were gone.

"Yes, Master Lucius?" Liddy replied.

"Can you find Draco?" Liddy closed her eyes and concentrated. She nodded, then frowned. "What is it?"

"Master Draco be travelling," Liddy said. "Liddy cannot see, oh." There were two pops in quick succession. Pippen, bringing Draco, and Theo, with Shacklebolt, arrived in the sitting room. Lucius quickly looked his son over but he seemed to be in one piece.

"How is Ron?" Shacklebolt asked immediately.

"Lucius was able to reverse the curse," Severus said. "However, he is not out of the woods." Shacklebolt blew out a breath and ran a hand over his bald head. He sat down heavily in one of the armchairs.

"Pippen," Theo said. "Please bring us drinks."

"Yes, Master," the House Elf said, then disappeared.

"Liddy," Lucius said. "Please return to the Manor and look after the woman in the kitchens. Do not wake her."

"Yes, Master Lucius," Liddy said.

"If there is trouble, Liddy, you will return to me immediately.

"Yes, Master Lucius." The elf snapped her fingers and disappeared. Pippen returned with a tray carrying a bottle of Firewhiskey and five glasses. A flick of his fingers and the glasses were filled.

"Who attacked?" Severus asked once Theo had passed him his glass.

"Snatchers we think," Shacklebolt replied.

"You are not certain?" Lucius asked.

"They weren't Death Eaters," Draco said.

"How many?" Severus asked.

"Three," Shacklebolt said. "They're all dead." Lucius was surprised by this. The Light side had never been known for killing.

"And no one escaped?" Severus asked.

"Not unless there was someone watching that wasn't involved in the fight."

"That type of curse seems a bit above a Snatcher's level," Lucius said. They had never been known for their intelligence.

"Yaxley has been recruiting," Theo said speaking for the first time. "Training as well. He doesn't trust them, given most of them are in it for the galleons. But he's still trying to make them better at what they do." Theo looked to Shacklebolt. "He's obsessed with finding you."

"You were disposing of the bodies, I assume," Lucius said. Draco nodded. "And the Ministry?"

"Hadn't arrived yet," Draco said, tossing back his drink and holding out his glass for Theo to refill it.

"Isn't that a bit odd?" Lucius asked.

"Not at this time of night," Draco said. "Or morning, I suppose I should say. Things have been quiet for months anyway and the night shift likely had to be roused from their beds to investigate."

"The Dark Lord will eventually discover this," Severus said.

"The deaths perhaps, but he won't know who killed them," Draco said.

"It will be fairly obvious," Severus said with a glance at Shacklebolt. Draco shrugged.

"He won't know where they've gone."

It was doubtful that the Dark Lord or Yaxley knew yet, especially as the Ministry had not even arrived before Draco, Theo and Shacklebolt left. Surely, they would have all been called by now otherwise. However, Lucius was sure that when they did find out the people of the village would suffer for it. Or Yaxley would discover the cabin and have questions. Lucius stilled at that thought.

"Theo are their documents linking the cabin to you?" he asked urgently.

"My grandfather left it to me when he died," Theo said.

"Was it in his will?" Lucius asked. Wills were filed with the Ministry once they were read.

"No," Theo said. "No one knew about it except my grandfather and me. My father knew it existed but not where it was. My grandfather told me before he passed that it was mine." That solved a few problems.

"We need to destroy it," Lucius said. "It could be found."

"The Ministry is going to get to the forest, find nothing and leave," Draco said. "They're not going to look further. Besides, we raised the concealment charms on the cabin before we left."

"If there was someone else there that saw the fight, they could be reporting back right now. And if the Dark Lord investigates, they will be able to detect the magic of the wards at the very least. If they can trace it back to your grandfather, you will be under suspicion," Lucius said.

"No one else was there," Shacklebolt said. "There were only three of them."

"You cannot be certain," Lucius said.

"And you cannot just destroy an entire dwelling, Lucius," Severus said in exasperation. "It would not go unnoticed by the villagers."

"If there is any record of your grandfather building it or owning it, it can be found," Lucius said. Theo's brow furrowed in thought.

"I have no idea if it was ever recorded with the Ministry in any way."

"Then we go to the cabin and remove anything that could be connected to Theo or his family and anything that even hints at magic. We drop all the wards and spells and cast a magical cleansing charm on the area. If anyone comes to investigate it will simply look as if it is a Muggle dwelling," Severus said.

"We must do this now," Lucius said rising from his chair. "Before daylight."

"Father, you can't go," Draco said.

"My magic is not tracked," Lucius said in irritation.

"It isn't supposed to be," Draco said. "But you only leave the Manor to go to Gringotts or Diagon Alley. What possible reason would you have for being at Theo's cabin at four in the morning?"

"Draco, we do not have time for this," Lucius hissed.

"You're right, we don't," Draco said.

"Your father and I will accompany you," Severus said as he stood. "We will help you strip the cabin without using magic. You and Theo can take care of the wards and magical cleansing." Theo nodded.

"Pippen," he said and the House Elf popped into the room. "Please escort Mr. Shacklebolt to see the man that was injured. Then bring Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape to the cabin."

"Yes, Master," Pippen said. He turned towards the stairs and Shacklebolt followed. Theo grabbed Draco and the two Disapparated as Lucius and Severus waited for Pippen's return.

* * *

Hermione looked up when someone entered the room.

"Kingsley," Mrs. Weasley said and the man strode forward to embrace the woman.

"It is good to see you, Molly," he replied. "Although I do wish it was under better circumstances."

"Thank you for keeping my boys safe," she said.

"I didn't do a very good job this morning," he said ruefully.

"You made sure he got here," she said. "That is all that matters."

"How is he?" Kingsley asked.

"The Healer says that we won't know for sure for another few hours. The curse was stopped but there is extensive damage." Kingsley squeezed her shoulders and Mrs. Weasley patted his hand then moved back to Ron's bedside.

"How are you, my girl?" Kingsley asked, giving Hermione a brief hug.

"I've been better," she said with a rueful smile. "I'm so sorry about Mrs. Corner." Kingsley nodded, looking saddened.

"She lost her husband and her son but she was still determined to beat You-Know-Who," he said.

"How is everyone else?"

"I haven't seen them yet," he said. "I've just gotten back myself." Hermione looked at him quizzically. He led her into the corridor as the Healer was giving them irritated looks. Kingsley quickly filled her in on what he, Draco and Theo had done.

"You're sure they won't be found?" she asked.

"Not unless someone has figured a way to reconstitute a body from ash."

"Do you think someone sent them?" she asked in concern.

"No, I think they just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Draco informed me that Snatchers have taken to working at night for the most part. No one is foolish enough to move during the day anymore," Kingsley said. "I think we would have been met by Death Eaters and a much larger contingent if anyone suspected anything." Hermione nodded. That did make more sense.

"Just as a precaution, the Malfoys, Nott and Severus have gone to strip the cabin and drop all the magic around it. If the Ministry or You-Know-Who does investigate further, they won't get anything from the cabin."

"That's good," Hermione said in relief. She hadn't even thought of that but was glad that someone had.

"Kingsley," a voice said and Hermione turned to see Poppy step into the corridor. "Thank Merlin." The two embraced for a moment and then Poppy turned her attention to Hermione.

"Hermione," Poppy said, giving her a smile. "I didn't have a chance to greet you properly before." She moved to Hermione and pulled the younger woman into her arms.

"I missed you," Hermione said with a sniffle. The woman had become something of a grandmother figure to Hermione while they were in hiding together. Poppy squeezed her one last time and then pulled back.

"I am so grateful you are all right." She grasped Hermione's hands.

"And you," Hermione replied. Charlie joined them a few seconds later.

"The Healer is insisting we leave and let Ron rest," Charlie said. "Mum refuses." Hermione smiled as Kingsley chuckled.

"I pity the Healer if he continues to insist," Kingsley said. Charlie snorted.

"Even if she didn't have a wand, I wouldn't want to be him." Charlie sighed. "She does need to rest though. Gin told me she hasn't been sleeping well lately."

"Perhaps if I tell her I'll stay with him," Poppy said.

"You need rest as well," Kingsley said.

"I can stay," Hermione said.

"I doubt you've slept either," Kingsley said with a frown.

"No, but I also haven't been trekking through the woods for two days."

"Madame, I must insist," they heard the Healer say in irritation. Hermione hid a smile and walked back into the room.

"Mum just come and sleep for a bit," Ginny was saying. "We don't even have to leave. I'm sure this house has loads of bedrooms and Theo won't mind if we have a kip in one."

"I am not leaving him, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll sit with him for a while," Hermione said.

"The patient needs his rest," the Healer said in exasperation. "That means no visitors."

"I'll just sit in the corner quietly," Hermione said. "You won't even know I'm here." The Healer huffed in annoyance, then finally gave a quick nod of his head. Mrs. Weasley still looked unsure but between Ginny and Charlie, they finally got her to leave the room.

Hermione sat in a chair across the room from the bed, watching as the Healer monitored the breathing charm and cast another diagnostic on Ron. She had no idea what it said, but the Healer seemed to be satisfied with it.

The room was silent except for the Healer's quiet movements. Hermione's thoughts drifted to Lucius and what he was currently doing. Everything had been going so smoothly, her trip to the warehouse under Polyjuice and her subsequent return with Theo, that Hermione had held out hope that things would go the same with the Resistance's move. She should have expected that their luck would not hold.

She stared at Ron's still form on the bed, his chest rising and falling evenly under the breathing charm. He had to be all right, he just had to. Hermione didn't think the Weasleys could handle another loss. She didn't know if she could either.

Poppy had left with the Weasleys and Kingsley after Kingsley insisted she rest for a bit as well. Kingsley said that he needed to see everyone else and explain what was happening with Ron. Hermione wanted to see Katie and Dennis and Graham but knew she would have more chances over the next few days. She fully intended to join the Resistance for some of their training.

"Excuse me for a few moments," the Healer said and Hermione nodded to him as he left the room. As soon as he'd gone, she moved to Ron's side. She knew what she had told the Healer, but she couldn't see how sitting with Ron for a few minutes would hurt anything. She sat in the chair at the edge of the bed and covered Ron's hand with her own.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "Ron, please fight this. You have to be all right. Your family needs you." She paused and bit her lip. "I need you." There was no response, not that Hermione expected there to be. They had come so far, lasted so long since everything went to hell. He couldn't give up now, he just couldn't. She bowed her head, sniffling as the tears returned.

* * *

Lucius stood outside the door, watching the tableau before him. He and Severus had finished at the cabin and Draco and Theo had sent them back with Pippen. Theo and Draco would finish with the wards and then Disapparate from a far enough distance that the magic wouldn't register around the cabin. If it were investigated, no one would find anything more than a small fishing cabin and assume it was Muggle-owned.

Lucius had immediately begun to search for Hermione when he returned and did not find her in the sitting room. Assuming she was likely still in Weasley's room, Lucius had excused himself to Severus and made his way upstairs.

" _I need you."_ That was what Lucius had heard as he had approached the door. He was surprised to see that Hermione was in the room by herself. The words had stopped him cold. He watched as she bowed her head and began to cry. It shouldn't surprise him. He had suspected all along that they meant something more to one another.

"Mr. Malfoy," a voice said and Lucius turned to see the Healer behind him. Hermione's head came up as well and she wiped the tears from her cheeks and jumped up from her chair hurrying away from the bed. The Healer glanced at her suspiciously as he walked into the room but did not say anything. He turned to tend to his patient and Hermione joined Lucius in the corridor.

"Charlie wanted his mother to rest and she wouldn't leave the room until I agreed to sit with Ron," she said. Lucius gave a short nod.

"Did everything go all right?" she asked.

"Fine," Lucius replied. Hermione looked back into the bedroom then grasped his arm and pulled him further down the corridor. When they were out of view of the room where Weasley lay, she threw her arms around Lucius. One arm came around her waist, but he was stiff in her embrace. She pulled back from him, brow furrowed.

"What's the matter?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment shoving his jealousy away. This was what he wanted, what _needed_ to happen. She needed to be able to move on from him once all this was over. He should be glad she still harbored feelings for Weasley.

"Nothing," he said, and pulled her back to him, letting her relax against him. The picture of her holding Weasley's hand and telling him she needed him repeated itself over and over in his head, however, and he found himself tensing once again. Hermione looked up at him.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," he said. He wasn't sure if he were trying to prove it to her or himself, but he lowered his head and kissed her rather fiercely. When they parted, she looked up at him in concern. She reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Did something happen at the cabin?"

"No," he said with a sigh. "It has just been a long night." She studied him for a few more minutes and then nodded in agreement and relaxed back against him.

"What time is it, anyway?"

"Just gone five," Lucius said. "We should go back to the Manor and get some rest as well." She stepped back from him and looked up, biting her lip.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just, I promised Mrs. Weasley that I would stay with Ron until she came back." Lucius felt himself tense and was glad that he was no longer holding her for her to feel it.

"Of course," he said.

"I'm sorry, she was just so upset and-" Lucius held up a hand to stop her.

"It is fine, Hermione," he said crisply. "Let Theo know when you wish to return." Then he turned on his heel and left her standing in the corridor before he said something he would regret.

* * *

Hermione watched Lucius walk away look of confusion on her face. It was obvious there was something bothering him. Maybe Draco had said something to him at the cabin and Lucius didn't want to tell her. She knew that Draco still had issues with the two of them being together.

He was worried as well, that much Hermione could tell. She didn't blame him. Draco and Theo were walking a fine line, Draco more so than Theo. One word to the wrong person and Draco's duplicitousness could be discovered. They needed to finish this, one way or another.

Sighing, she made her way back to Ron's room, a wave of exhaustion coming over her. Perhaps it was just what Lucius had said. It had been a long night and they were all tired. The days leading up to the Resistance's move hadn't exactly been stress-free either. They all needed a good night's sleep.

The Healer glanced at Hermione when she walked in. She gave him a small smile and settled back into the chair she had been sitting in. Pulling her legs up, she tucked her feet under her and leaned against the arm, eyes drooping as she watched Ron's chest rise and fall. She tried valiantly to stay awake but was fighting a losing battle. Her last thought before she nodded off was that the look she had seen on Lucius' face when she had turned and saw him standing in the doorway of Ron's room looked an awful lot like jealousy.


	33. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius distances himself from Hermione. Ron continues to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of everyone in Texas affected by the winter storms. I hope that you are all staying safe. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

Lucius sat in his suite, staring at the empty fireplace. When he and Severus had returned to the Manor, Lucius had gone immediately to his rooms. Severus had been eyeing him as they left Nott Manor and Lucius had no desire to get into anything with his friend this morning. There was a bottle of Ogden's in his room and he had considered it, but ultimately left it alone. What Lucius really needed was sleep.

But still he sat, the picture of Hermione crying over Weasley refusing to leave his head. Had he not heard what he did, Lucius might have assumed she was simply upset because Weasley was her friend. As it was, Lucius knew it was more than that.

He again reminded himself that this was what he wanted. Even if he could somehow manage to escape Azkaban, Hermione should move on after all this was over. Being tied to him would only sully her reputation and alienate her friends.

Of course, what _should_ happen and what Lucius wanted were two vastly different things. He wanted her with him, forever, if he were honest. And he had yet to be completely honest with himself. He was in love with the witch.

Lucius sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. This was not supposed to have happened. It was supposed to be a dalliance, a bit of comfort in an otherwise horrible world, something to enjoy for the time being. He was not supposed to fall in love with her.

There was only one thing to do now. He had to end it before he got in even deeper than he already was. With the arrival of Weasley and the Resistance, it would be easier. Hermione could spend as much time as she liked at Nott Manor, nursing her former paramour back to health. They could reconnect and renew their relationship and Lucius would not have to watch it happen. In fact, perhaps she could move there permanently. He was sure that she would rather be with her friends anyway.

"Liddy," he called. The elf popped into his rooms a moment later.

"Yes, Master Lucius?"

"How is Trelawney?"

"She still be sleeping."

"When she wakes, prepare her breakfast. If anyone else returns, feed them as well."

"And for you, Master Lucius?"

"No, Liddy, I intend to take a potion and sleep. That is all." Liddy nodded her head and disappeared.

Lucius stood from the couch, divesting himself of his robes as he moved to the bathroom. He was going to take a shower, procure a vial of Dreamless Sleep, and then sleep as long as possible.

* * *

"Hermione," a quiet voice said and Hermione felt someone gently shaking her shoulder. She blinked and looked up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry," Hermione said sitting up in the chair. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's all right," Mrs. Weasley said.

"How is he?" Hermione asked, looking over to Ron's bed. He was still lying in the same position, his breathing still regular and even.

"Still using the breathing charm, but the Healer says that his lungs have improved."

"Oh, that's wonderful news."

"Not a lot, mind you, but even a small improvement is a good sign." Hermione nodded.

"What time is it?" she asked, trying to work out a kink in her neck.

"A little after eight," Mrs. Weasley said. "The House Elves have prepared breakfast if you're hungry." Hermione nodded again and then yawned. What she really wanted was to sleep for a few days.

"You should go back to the Manor and sleep, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'd like to see everyone," Hermione said. "But I suppose they're all still asleep." She gathered her hair into a ponytail and secured it with magic. It was a complete mess after sleeping in the chair for three hours.

"I'm not so sure about that," Mrs. Weasley said. "Charlie said that everyone was worried about Ron. I don't know how much sleep they've gotten. I wouldn't have either had Charlie not slipped me a sleeping draught." She said it with a scowl on her face and Hermione stifled a laugh. Both women looked up as Poppy stepped into the room.

"I hear there has been a bit of improvement," Poppy said with a smile.

"Just a little," Mrs. Weasley replied. Poppy patted her arm.

"Any improvement is good news," she said. She turned to Hermione. "If you're staying there are a few people that are rather desperate to see you out in the gardens."

"They're all awake?" Hermione asked. Poppy nodded. Hermione smiled and jumped up from the chair. "How do I get there?" Poppy chuckled and gave her directions through the sitting room where the Floo was located. Hermione checked on Ron, squeezed his hand, and then excused herself.

She made her way back to the sitting room and then found the French doors that led out into the gardens. Theo obviously hadn't cast any kind of concealment charms on any of the buildings as Hermione could see the tent situated halfway between the stables and a small cottage. She hurried across the lawns, the noise of people moving about drifting towards her as she got closer.

Hermione quickened her pace and came upon the stables just as Kingsley stepped out. He smiled at her and she moved towards him, anxious to see the rest of her friends.

"You're just in time for breakfast," he said, motioning her towards the stable door. She stepped inside and was surprised to see a few long tables set up past the stalls, all crowded with people. House elves were moving between them levitating platters and bowls full of food. Glancing at the stalls as they passed, Hermione saw that most of them had blankets and a pallet on the floor where people had obviously slept. She had no idea Theo had gone to these lengths and the thought made her tear up a bit.

"Hermione!" a voice called and she turned to see Katie running towards her. The two women embraced and Hermione lost the battle with her tears. She and Katie had gotten quite close those months they had been together.

"I'm so glad you made it safely," Hermione managed and Katie squeezed her tighter.

"I'm happy you're all right. We were frantic before we got your first note," Katie said. They pulled back from one another and Hermione saw Dennis and Graham approaching. She grinned at both boys and threw her arms around them when they reached her. They didn't even grumble about it, like they normally did whenever she showed them any kind of affection.

"I missed you," she said, pulling back from them with a smile.

"You're all right?" Dennis asked. "The Malfoys treat you okay?"

"Yes," she said with another smile. "I've been perfectly fine."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Graham said with a frown on his face.

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"If my hip hadn't acted up, we could have stayed and helped you fight," he said.

"Graham," she replied, hugging him again. "That wasn't your fault. Besides, as soon as we used magic, you know the Ministry was on their way. We would have had to leave regardless." He didn't look convinced and Hermione wondered if he had been blaming himself all this time. She glanced at Katie, who nodded sadly.

"It all worked out for the best anyway. If Malfoy hadn't found me, we probably wouldn't be getting ready to get rid of You-Know-Who for good." She squeezed Graham's shoulder and he nodded.

"Since you're giving out hugs," a voice said and Hermione laughed as Oliver walked up next to Katie. She hugged him briefly and the group led her to one of the tables. When Hermione saw all the food, she realized just how hungry she really was and tucked in.

A few minutes later, Parvati slid into the seat across from her. Hermione smiled at her old roommate and noticed the deep circles under Parvati's eyes and the half-hearted smile she gave Hermione.

"You've seen Ron?" Parvati asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I sat with him for a bit."

"Kingsley said he was better, but," Parvati trailed off.

"Would you like to see him?" Hermione asked, reaching across the table and putting a hand over Parvati's. The other woman looked at her for a few moments.

"I'm not family," she finally said.

"Neither am I," Hermione replied.

"Yes, but you're," Parvati waved a hand as if that should explain everything.

"I'm his friend," Hermione said looking Parvati directly in the eye hoping the other woman understood what Hermione was trying to convey. They stared at one another for a few moments before Parvati gave her a nod. Hermione had no idea if there was anything more between Ron and Parvati than friendship, but it was clear that Parvati felt something for him.

If things had been different, if Harry were alive and they had won the war after the Battle of Hogwarts, then maybe Hermione and Ron might have been something more to each other. But as it was, Hermione couldn't even fathom a relationship between the two of them working, even if she weren't in love with Lucius. Perhaps one never would have, regardless of the circumstances. Hermione squeezed Parvati's hand and turned back to her breakfast, promising to take the other woman up to the house when she was finished.

She chatted with everyone as she ate, all of them sharing a bit of what they had been up to while Hermione had been at Malfoy Manor. She didn't delve too far into her own experiences. They were all aware of the prophecy and the Malfoys' cooperation in their efforts to bring down Voldemort. But specifics were not discussed and Hermione simply enjoyed being in the company of her friends once again.

Many of the people that had been in Charlie's camp wandered up as she was eating and she was introduced to them all. Parvati's parents joined them after a bit and Hermione was glad that the woman had been reunited with them. She only hoped that they could rescue Padma as well when she saw Parvati lean into her mother's side as the older woman put an arm around her shoulders.

When Hermione saw Professor Slughorn she was surprised at the amount of weight the man had lost. Although, she supposed it made sense given how rough they had all been living for so long. Food wasn't plentiful by any means. They greeted one another with a smile, although Hermione had never been close to the man.

When she had finally finished eating, her thoughts began to drift back to Lucius. As happy as she was to see her friends, she found herself very much wanting to return to the Manor. While it may have just

been fatigue coloring Lucius' mood, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if there were something else wrong. She had jumped up from Ron's bed rather quickly when the Healer had returned simply because she had told the man that she would just sit quietly in the corner. But perhaps Lucius had thought she was trying to hide something.

"Hermione?" Katie said and Hermione looked over at her friend. "Is everything all right?"

"Sorry, yes," Hermione said with a smile. "I think I need a bit more sleep."

"Don't we all?" Katie said with a laugh.

"I should probably get back," Hermione said. "I want to check on Ron before I go."

"You can stay here you know," Katie said. "There's plenty of room."

"I know," Hermione replied as she rose from the table. She smiled down at Katie. "But Mr. Malfoy and I need to continue to work together before we face You-Know-Who. I'll be back though, don't worry." Katie rose as well and hugged Hermione again.

"As long as you're sure," Katie said, looking concerned.

"I promise you, Katie. The Malfoys have treated me well."

"All right," Katie said. "It's just difficult to wrap my mind around, I guess."

"I know," Hermione replied, squeezing Katie's hand. She wasn't surprised Katie felt that way. She had nearly been killed by the necklace Draco attempted to deliver to Dumbledore after all. "Just remember he was a scared kid, terrified for his mother." Katie nodded.

"I'll see you soon," Hermione said and then made her good-byes to everyone else before finally escaping the stables to walk back to the house.

* * *

After checking on Ron and saying good-bye to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Hermione began her search for Theo. She returned to the sitting room where the Floo was located but really had no idea where to look for him. She wasn't about to go wandering around the house either. She wondered if any of the House Elves would respond to her.

"Pippen," Hermione said. The elf appeared a few moments later.

"How can Pippen be helping Miss?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Theo is?" Hermione said.

"Master be with Mistress Luna," the elf said. Hemione simply stared at him. _Mistress_ Luna? Mistress was usually reserved for the actual lady of the house. Although Luna _was_ carrying a Nott, Hermione supposed.

"Oh, well, I don't want to disturb them."

"What does Miss be needing?" Pippen asked.

"I was hoping to return to Malfoy Manor."

"Pippen can take you," the elf said, holding out his arm.

"Oh, that's all right, Pippen. I can just take the Floo if you can unward it."

"Pippen be taking you," the elf insisted.

"All right," Hermione said, not wanting to upset him. "Thank you." Pippen took Hermione's hand and they disappeared, landing in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you, Pippen," Hermione said again. "When you see Theo, could you tell him that I left?" Pippen nodded, then disappeared.

Hermione began to walk towards the staircase, intending on going to her room, but paused when she neared Lucius' study. She wasn't sure if he would be there but decided to check anyway. Knocking on the door, she waited. Hearing no response from within, Hermione tried the door. A quick glance inside revealed it to be empty.

"Can I be helping Miss?" a squeaky voice said and Hermione spun around to see another House Elf looking up at her. This must be the elf that Lucius had called the night before. Hermione hadn't had the chance to ask him about it earlier.

"I was looking for Lucius," Hermione said.

"Master Lucius be sleeping," the elf said. "He takes a potion."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"Master Draco and Sir be sleeping too." Hermione assumed Sir was Professor Snape.

"All right, thank you," Hermione said. "Liddy, right?" The elf nodded her head.

"Does Miss be wanting breakfast?"

"I already ate, thank you," Hermione said with a smile. "When Lucius wakes, will you please tell him I've returned."

"Yes, Miss," the elf said then disappeared with a quiet crack.

Hermione sighed and made her way to the stairs. She had really wanted to speak to Lucius, but she supposed it would be better if she napped first.

* * *

Lucius was seated at the dining table when Draco entered the room. His son looked tired and Lucius wondered how long he had slept this morning after he returned home and if he had already been back to Nott Manor.

"Liddy is serving lunch in a few minutes," Lucius said. Draco nodded. "Have you spoken to Miss Weasley this afternoon?"

"I just came from there," Draco said. "Weasley is doing better. The Healer thinks they may be able to lift the breathing charm later today."

"That is good news."

"Ginny and Mrs. Weasley want to stay until he's better," Draco said. "Theo gave them a bedroom in the house."

"Of course," Lucius replied. "We can keep Liddy here for a few days." The elf in question entered the room and dishes made their way to the table.

"Where's Granger?" Draco asked as he began to put food on his plate.

"Still sleeping I presume," Lucius said. "According to Liddy, she returned after breakfast." Draco studied his father for a few moments and Lucius studiously ignored him.

"Did something happen between you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you went all proper Pureblood when you answered me," Draco said, indicating his father's posture and demeanor.

"What exactly does that mean?" Lucius asked.

"All stiff and formal," Draco said waving a hand towards his father.

"I am acting no differently than I always do," Lucius said, voice clipped. Draco snorted.

"All right, Father." Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"If you have something to say, Draco, I suggest you say it." Draco sighed.

"You're more…relaxed, I guess, when she's around." Draco paused. "You seemed…happy."

"We are in the middle of a war, Draco," Lucius retorted. "Last night we were nearly discovered. I think there is ample reason for me not to be happy right now."

"Fine, fine," Draco said going back to his lunch. "Forget I said anything."

Lucius returned to his own plate but found his appetite had gone. He picked at his food before turning his attention back to his son.

"Do you plan to return to Theo's this afternoon?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "Shacklebolt asked Theo and I to help with the training. He asked if you and Severus would be willing as well."

"I don't know if that's wise," Lucius said.

"Why not?"

"I am sure that there are plenty in the Resistance that would not be comfortable with my presence."

"You could say the same about me," Draco replied.

"It is not the same thing, Draco," Lucius argued. "I have been a Death Eater longer than you've been alive."

"And I let Death Eaters into the school my sixth year," Draco said, "Imperiused everyone's favorite pub owner and almost ended up killing both Bell and Weasley in my clumsy attempts to off the Headmaster."

"Both accidents," Lucius said.

"Fixing the vanishing cabinet wasn't."

"You were trying to protect your mother," Lucius said. "I joined willingly." Draco sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell Shacklebolt you're otherwise engaged," Draco said in annoyance. He pushed back from the table and stood. "But if you ever want people to start looking at you differently, then maybe you should let them see that you can be." He turned and left the room.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, the sun was high in the sky. It was noon at least, she realized, perhaps even later. She yawned and sat up in bed, stretching for minute before she sighed and slumped back against her pillows. Her stomach growled and she knew she should get up and shower and eat something, not to mention find Lucius, but she couldn't bring herself to do that just yet.

Hermione knew that whatever was bothering him had to do with Ron. Lucius hadn't started acting differently until he found her in Ron's room early this morning. She thought again about the look she had seen on his face when he'd left her in the corridor outside Ron's room. He had looked jealous but that was utterly ridiculous. Lucius Malfoy would not be jealous of Ron Weasley in a million years. Still, something had upset him.

Hermione also needed to ask him about Liddy. He had told her that Voldemort had killed all of his elves. She didn't know why Lucius would have lied to her about something like that and she wasn't saying that he had. But where had Liddy come from?

Sighing again, Hermione finally threw back her blankets and rose from her bed. If she wanted to get back to Nott Manor this afternoon, she needed to get her day started.

* * *

Freshly showered and stomach growling insistently, Hermione made her way downstairs to the kitchens. A quick peek in the dining room as she passed by showed it to be empty. Which wasn't a surprise, it was nearly two o'clock. She hadn't seen anyone on her journey from her room, although she hadn't gone past Lucius' study. She would stop there after she ate.

Stepping into the kitchen, all was quiet. Hermione was sure that Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would stay at Nott Manor until Ron was recovered, but she did wonder where Liddy was. Hermione was perfectly capable of getting her own lunch, but the quiet was a bit disconcerting.

Hermione walked to the cold cabinet intent on just making a sandwich when a small pop made her jump. She turned to see the little House Elf looking up at her.

"What does Miss be needing?"

"I was just going to make myself a sandwich," Hermione said.

"Liddy will be making Miss some lunch."

"That's all right," Hermione said. "I can do it myself." Liddy scowled at her and put her hands on her hips.

"This be Liddy's job." Hermione involuntarily took a step back.

"I just don't want to trouble you," she said.

"Liddy not be having work for months and months," the elf said. "I be making you's lunch."

"All right," Hermione said, finally giving in. Liddy's statement confused her further.

"Where have you been that you didn't have work, Liddy?"

"Miss not be worrying about Liddy," the elf said as she prepared Hermione's lunch. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. Liddy certainly was rather bossy.

Hermione sat down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen and Liddy set her lunch in front of her. Hermione thanked the elf who ignored her and began to tidy the kitchen.

"Is Lucius awake yet?" Hermione asked.

"Master Lucius be visiting the Mistress," Liddy said, her ears drooping slightly as she said it.

"Oh," Hermione said. She knew that Lucius visited his wife's grave from time to time. Hermione wasn't sure why hearing it today caused a lump to form in her throat and her heart to clench. She turned back to her lunch but had to force herself to eat. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

Finally, when she had eaten enough that she wouldn't accidentally insult the House Elf, Hermione thanked Liddy and rose from the table.

"Is Draco here, do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Master Draco goes back to Mister Theo's house with the potions man."

"Thank you, Liddy." Hermione left the kitchens.

She walked to Lucius' study, hoping that maybe he had returned from the family cemetery. It was obvious that Liddy belonged here. Hermione didn't understand why Lucius would lie about it. It made no sense.

The study door was open and the room was empty when Hermione reached it. She sighed and walked to the window, looking out across the grounds. She saw no sign of Lucius, although he would have likely just Apparated back to the house instead of walking the distance across the grounds. The cemetery wasn't visible from here, it was too far away.

Hermione knew that Kingsley intended to start training today. And she really wanted to see how Ron was doing. She figured that Ginny had likely seen Luna by now and hoped that Luna's condition hadn't upset the redhead too much. Hermione had wanted to speak with Lucius before she returned to Nott Manor, but she had no idea how long he would be or even if he was planning on returning the to study. The manor was huge, it was not beyond the realm of possibility that Lucius could already be in the house and Hermione wouldn't know. She realized she had no idea where his rooms even were.

Biting her lip, she picked up a quill from Lucius desk and found a scrap of parchment. She wrote him a quick note, telling him she had returned to Nott Manor for the afternoon but would be back for supper. Hoping that the Floo was open since Draco and Professor Snape had already gone ahead, Hermione picked up the Floo powder, threw it in the grate and called out for Nott Manor.

* * *

Lucius returned to his study after sitting in the mausoleum for nearly an hour. He hadn't gotten any more clarity from his time there than he had before he went. But he did feel a bit calmer. He had stopped in the kitchens first and Liddy had informed him that Hermione had eaten lunch but had no idea where she had gone afterward. Lucius assumed she was either in the library or her room.

He knew that he should speak with her. She had to be curious about Liddy at the very least. And Lucius was sure that she would want to return to Nott Manor as well. Still, he found himself in his study instead of seeking her out.

Lucius wandered to his desk and sat down heavily in his chair with a sigh. He leaned back and closed his eyes, Draco's earlier words echoed through his head. While what Lucius had said was true, he did not think that the Resistance would appreciate him participating in the training, it was more than that. Spending more time at Nott Manor would inevitably lead to spending more time with Hermione and that was something he was not sure he could do. As much as he wanted what was best for her, he did not want to watch it happen.

Opening his eyes, Lucius looked down at his desk and saw the note lying there. He picked it up and read it, unable to help the spike of jealousy at its contents. Hermione had already returned to Nott Manor, not even bothering to wait to speak to him. She said that she would return for supper, but he hardly expected she actually would. He was sure that once she spent more time with her friends, she would simply stay there.

Lucius stared at the piece of parchment for several minutes, once again trying to convince himself that this was for the best. Finally, he rose and stalked to the drinks' cabinet. He poured himself a healthy measure of Ogden's and downed it in one go, refilling his glass immediately. Just because it was the right thing to do did not mean he had to like it.

* * *

Hermione was siphoning the ash from her clothes when she heard her name. She looked up at smiled at Ginny as she came into the room. Hermione's smile faltered, however, at the look on Ginny's face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked immediately. "Is it Ron?"

"Did you know?" Ginny demanded.

"Know what?" Hermione asked in confusion. "Ginny, is Ron all right?"

"About Luna, did you know about Luna?" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, looking furious. Hermione sighed.

"Yes," she said. "I found out after I met with Kingsley and Ron the first time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place," Hermione said.

"She's my friend!"

"I realize that, Gin, but-"

"I can't believe she's keeping it!"

"Ginny," Hermione said. "Keep your voice down."

"He raped her, Hermione!"

"I know, Gin," Hermione said quietly, trying to calm the other woman. "I know." Ginny seemed to crumple and put her face in her hands. Hermione took her arm and led her to the couch. She was sure that seeing the evidence of what Luna had suffered had brought back plenty of memories Ginny tried valiantly to forget. She put her arms around Ginny and let the younger woman cry into her shoulder.

"It's her choice, Ginny," Hermione said. "We just have to be there for her." Ginny took a shuddering breath and pulled back, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Hermione conjured a tissue and handed it to her. Ginny smiled gratefully.

"I will, I swear, it's just," she trailed off and shook her head.

"I know," Hermione said, reaching over and squeezing Ginny's hand. Ginny pulled in a breath and let it out, then gave Hermione a watery smile.

"How is Ron?" Hermione asked deciding to change the subject. Ginny's smile grew a bit brighter.

"He's getting better. Slowly, but the Healer said it's encouraging." Hermione felt something loosen in her chest.

"That's wonderful news."

"You can go up and see him," Ginny said. "Mum and Madame Pomfrey are with him now. The Healer is napping."

"Are you coming with me?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think I'm going to go and find Draco," Ginny said. "He's helping Kingsley with the training. Throwing a few hexes might be what I need right now." Hermione smiled and squeezed Ginny's hand again before she stood. Ginny stood as well and the two of them hugged once more before Ginny made her way outside and Hermione headed up the stairs to see Ron.

* * *

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley said when Hermione entered the room. "Did you sleep?"

"For a few hours, yes," Hermione said. "I saw Ginny. She says he's a bit better."

"Yes, thank Merlin," Mrs. Weasley said, looking down at Ron. She brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. "He needs a haircut." Hermione smiled.

"I offered a few times but he didn't trust me doing it without magic." Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at him.

"Well, once he's up and around, I'll have to give him a trim. Charlie could use one as well." Hermione had to blink to keep the unexpected tears that had gathered from falling. It was just such a normal, Mrs. Weasley thing to say. Hearing it made the fact that things were most definitely _not_ normal all the more obvious, somehow.

"What does the Healer say about the breathing charm?" Hermione asked.

"The modification to the curse was set for twenty-four hours so it will keep healing him until early tomorrow morning. The Healer felt that leaving the breathing charm on until then would be beneficial. He isn't sure how much damage will remain after the modification is no longer active." Hermione nodded.

"I'm so glad he's going to be all right," she said. Mrs. Weasley reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand, then turned back to Ron. Hermione watched for a few more minutes and then decided she just might like to hex a few things as well.

"I'm going to join the training," she said. "I'll stop back in before I go back to the manor."

"All right, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione left the room and made her way back down the stairs and outside to join the Resistance.

* * *

Lucius was leaning back against the arm of the couch in his study, sipping at his drink when the fire turned green. He looked over and saw Hermione step out of the flames. She stopped short when she saw him, then attempted a smile. Lucius stared at her for a moment before he turned back to his drink.

"I did not expect to see you," he said taking another gulp. He had lost track of which glass this was. The sixth? Seventh?

"You didn't get my note?" she asked in confusion. "I left it on your desk."

"Yes, I found it," he said. "I just did not expect you back."

"I said that I would be back for supper," she said still obviously puzzled.

"Yes, well," he said taking another drink. He looked up at her. "And how is Mr. Weasley today?"

"He's doing better," she replied looking warily at him. "The modification to the curse is still working. The Healer has decided to keep the breathing charm on him until the modification expires early tomorrow morning."

"I expect you will return for that," Lucius said.

"I thought I would, yes," she said.

"Might as well have just stayed then," Lucius muttered.

"Sorry?" she said.

"I said, why bother returning at all then?" He looked up at her challengingly and Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"Because I said that I would," she replied. He snorted and took another drink. She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"What could possibly be wrong?" he asked. She crossed her arms over her chest. He stared at the way they framed her breasts for a moment before he forced his gaze back to her face.

"I don't know, but you're acting like an arse," she retorted. "Is this because I stayed with Ron this morning?"

"Of course not," he said waving his hand so his drink sloshed in the glass.

"I told you that I promised Mrs. Weasley," she said.

"You are welcome to do as you like. We do not answer to one another." He saw her stiffen at that.

"In fact," Lucius continued. "Feel free to spend as much time at Theo's as you wish. I am sure that he has a bedroom you can move into if you prefer not to continue coming back and forth."

"Why are you acting like this?" Hermione asked. Seeing that his glass was empty, Lucius got unsteadily to his feet. He managed to walk over to the drinks' cabinet to pour himself another.

"I am sure that I do not know what you mean," he replied keeping his back to her as he picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I thought," she began then trailed off. He turned to look at her.

"You thought what?" he asked, turning to look at her. She stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Never mind."

There was a small pop and both turned to see Liddy standing in the room.

"Supper is being served," Liddy said hands on her hips as she stared at Lucius. "Sir and Master Draco is waiting."

"I will not be having supper this evening, Liddy," Lucius said. "However, I am sure that Miss Granger will be joining them." He saw Hermione flinch from the corner of his eye.

"Liddy thinks Master Lucius needs to be eating." She eyed the drink in his hand with distaste.

"Well, Master Lucius does not agree," he said. The elf huffed and turned to Hermione.

"Will Miss be eating?"

"I," Hermione began, then glanced at Lucius. He studiously ignored her. "I'm not sure, but please don't wait on my account." The little elf huffed, then snapped her fingers and disappeared. There was silence in the study for a few minutes before Hermione finally spoke again.

"You really should eat," she said. "It's clear you need something to soak up all that alcohol." He scoffed.

"I do not believe you are my keeper." Lucius felt a pang of remorse when she looked at him sadly.

"No, it's clear I am not." He wanted to apologize. He wanted to beg forgiveness, take her in his arms and never let her go. But he refrained. It was better this way. It would make the break between them easier when it inevitably happened, whether by his incarceration or her resumption of her relationship with Weasley.

"You told me that all of your House Elves were killed," she said. "Or was that a lie for some kind of sympathy?"

"No," he retorted. "The Dark Lord did kill all of _my_ elves. Liddy belonged to my wife. Narcissa sent her away for her safety after the Malfoy elves were killed." Hermione looked at him again as he drained his glass.

"Lucius," she said softly. He saw the concern in her eyes and had to turn away from her.

"I suggest you join Severus and Draco if you intend to have supper," he said.

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

"I think you just heard me say that I would not."

"I don't know what's going on," she said, "or why you've spent the afternoon trying to drown yourself in drink. If it's because of this morning, I only jumped up from the bed because the Healer was coming. He didn't want anyone to stay and I promised him I would just sit in the chair in the corner and watch. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have left Ron alone and she needed some sleep. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you."

"It matters not," Lucius said.

"Doesn't it?" she asked. He turned to face her. He could end this right now. He could apologize and she would forgive him. He could pull her into his arms and tell her how he felt. But it wouldn't be fair to her.

"What matters now is concentrating on our plan to end the Dark Lord. Getting the Resistance back into fighting shape. That is all." She stared at him for a moment before final nodding.

"Then I suppose there is no reason not to take Katie up on her offer to stay with the Resistance," she said.

"No," he said quietly. "I suppose there is not." They stared at one another for a few minutes before Hermione finally turned and groped for the Floo powder on the mantel. Throwing it into the fireplace, she called out for Nott Manor and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione hurried across the grounds to the stables where she knew the Resistance was having supper. She hoped that there wouldn't be too many questions about her reappearance as she had told everyone after training this afternoon that she was returning to the Manor for the night.

She paused outside the door of the stables and gathered herself as well as she could. She attempted to put up the meager Occlumency walls she had managed to create over the last few weeks but wasn't sure how successful she was as her emotions were not dulled in the least. Taking a deep breath, she tried to center herself. She plastered a smile on her face and walked inside.

"Hermione," Katie said in surprise as Hermione walked towards her. "I thought you were going back to Malfoy Manor."

"Change of plans," Hermione said brightly. "I wanted to be here when the Healer removes Ron's breathing charm, so I figured I might as well just stay instead of disrupting everyone with the Floo in the middle of the night." Katie studied her for a moment.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said. Katie put her hand on Hermione's arm.

"Ron is going to be all right, you know," she said. "Charlie said the Healer is very happy with his progress."

"I know," Hermione said glad that Katie had seemed to find a reason for Hermione's odd behavior. "It's just still worrying." Katie nodded and patted Hermione's arm.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"I'm not really hungry," Hermione replied.

"You have to have something," Katie said pulling a platter of chicken towards them. "I saw how hard you worked this afternoon." Hermione took a piece of chicken and a scoop of vegetables to placate her friend. Katie chattered away about training and how good it was to be able to use magic again. Hermione nodded when appropriate and mostly pushed the food around on her plate. She managed a few bites but not enough to erase Katie's frown of concern.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Katie asked.

"Just tired," Hermione said.

"You should sleep for a while before everything happens with Ron. There's an extra bunk in our room you can use."

"Oh no, I couldn't," Hermione protested. She was sure that Katie and Oliver wanted their privacy.

"Hermione," Katie said. "You need to sleep. Come on." Hermione finally nodded knowing it would do no good to argue with the other woman. Katie kissed Oliver's cheek and told him she would be right back, then led Hermione from the stables to the tent.

"The loo is right over there," Katie said pointing to a door a few feet down the corridor before taking her into her bedroom. "Right here," she said pointing to the single bed in the room. The other had obviously been expanded for Katie and Oliver.

"Thanks, Katie," Hermione said. Katie hugged her.

"He'll be okay, Hermione." Hermione could only nod, throat tightening. She wondered what Katie would say if she knew Hermione was thinking not about Ron, but Lucius.

Katie left her then and Hermione lay down on the small bed and faced the wall of the tent. She set an alarm on her wand, then pulled the blankets up over her. The bed was nothing like the luxurious one she slept on at the manor. Thoughts of Lucius once again flooded her and Hermione did nothing to stop the tears that began to run down her cheeks.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing Hermione knew, her wand was heating up in her hand. She cancelled the alarm and slowly rolled over. Katie and Oliver were fast asleep, Katie's head pillowed on Oliver's chest. The sight caused a pang of hurt in Hermione's chest.

She quietly got out of bed and walked down the corridor to the loo. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed at her red-rimmed eyes. She wondered how long she had cried before she fell asleep. Waving her wand to conceal both her puffy eyes and blotchy skin, Hermione left the loo and made her way out of the tent. When she stepped outside, she saw another figure a few feet in front of her. It was a woman, but Hermione couldn't tell just who in the dark. She hurried her steps and realized it was Parvati.

"Parvati," Hermione called quietly. The other woman jumped and turned around, drawing a wand that Hermione hadn't realized she had obtained. It must have been one of the extra wands from the Malfoys' vault. Hermione immediately raised her hands "It's Hermione."

"Hermione," Parvati said, putting a hand to her chest. "You scared the life out of me."

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"I didn't even know you were here," Parvati said as they continued walking towards the house. "I thought you went back to Malfoy Manor."

"I did," Hermione replied. "But I wanted to be here when they took the charm off of Ron, so I decided to come back. Easier than trying to get here in the middle of the night." Parvati nodded in understanding.

"You've got a wand," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Malfoy gave it to me this afternoon. It's not the best, but it will do." They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think Mrs. Weasley will mind?" Parvati asked. "That I'm there, I mean."

"Of course not," Hermione said. "I told you, you're always welcome." She smiled at the other woman as they reached the house.

"Hermione, I," Parvati paused. "I know what you said yesterday and I just, I wanted you to know that nothing's happened between Ron and me."

"Parvati," Hermione began but Parvati interrupted her.

"I, he's just been there for me. I mean I have my parents, but they treat me, well, like I'm going to break at any second really. Ron's just, he's different and I," she paused and shook her head. "I don't think I could anyway, not now, and it's probably not fair to him because I don't know if I'll ever be able to and if you, I mean if the two of you-"

"Parvati," Hermione said again. "Ron and I are friends. I mean we were…together a few times but there was no commitment. It was more of a comfort thing, you know?" Hermione's throat began to tighten as she realized that it had been exactly the same thing with Lucius, at first at least. Now, it was completely different for Hermione, but obviously things hadn't changed for him. She shook off those thoughts. Now was not the time.

"He's still my best friend. But we'll never be more than that," Hermione continued. "So please don't feel like you have to explain anything to me. Okay?" Parvati nodded.

"I just, he makes me feel safe," Parvati whispered. Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad," she said. Ginny had said the same thing about Draco. Hermione wondered what Ron would think if he knew that the two of them weren't that different. "Come on, let's go see Ron."

* * *

Hermione stood between Ginny and Parvati, holding each of their hands as the Healer prepared to remove the breathing charm from Ron. Charlie had his arm around his mother's shoulders and Kingsley stood in the doorway looking stoic. Poppy was on the other side of Ron's bed, her own wand ready in case there was trouble.

The Healer removed the charm and they all waited, Mrs. Weasley with a hand pressed to her mouth. It seemed to take forever, which Hermione knew was simply the stress of the situation, but Ron's chest finally rose as he took a breath on his own.

Mrs. Weasley immediately began to cry and Ginny and Parvati both squeezed Hermione's hands tightly. The Healer waved his wand, doing a diagnostic. He studied it for a moment, then cast another spell on Ron's chest. He finally turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"I've cast another healing spell on his lungs. We will keep him sedated while it finishes its work. However, I am confident he will make a full recovery." Mrs. Weasley's knees buckled and Charlie quickly helped her into the chair next to Ron's bed. He squatted down in front of her.

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug, then did the same for Parvati. Ginny went to her mother and Parvati took a few steps towards Ron's bed.

"Go ahead," Hermione said with a smile. Parvati sat at the foot of the bed, watching the Healer work. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kingsley smiling at her.

"Thank Merlin," he said. Hermione nodded. The tears she had been keeping at bay since she spoke to Lucius spilled out of her eyes. Kingsley frowned and then pulled her into his arms.

"It's all right, Hermione," he rumbled in her ear. "He'll be all right." Hermione nodded against his chest, feeling horrible that she was glad everyone would just assume she was crying over Ron.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said as she pulled away, wiping at her cheeks. Kingsley smiled at her.

"It has been a stressful few days," he said. "I believe you are entitled." She gave him a watery smile and he squeezed her shoulder. "I need to get back. I am sure there are quite a few people waiting to hear the news." Hermione nodded and he left the room.

"Hey," Ginny said walking up to Hermione with a look of concern on her face. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "It's just been a lot."

"No kidding," Ginny said. "Mum's sent me off to bed. Come with me. We'll take Parvati too." Hermione started to decline, then thought better of it. It's not as if anyone was expecting her back at the Manor.

"All right," she said with a smile. Ginny grinned and went to fetch Parvati, then led the two of them to the suite Theo had given Ginny and her mother.


	34. Jumping to Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron have a talk. Hermione confronts Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you are all doing well. Next chapter for you, enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lucius woke with a pounding head and a mouth that felt like he had licked a Kneazle. Repeatedly. Groaning, he realized he was still on the couch in his study and must have passed out there the night before. He gingerly sat up and put his face in his hands. He had not been hungover like this in years.

"Good morning," a voice said and Lucius grimaced before turning his head to see Severus sitting in an armchair.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius grumbled.

"Making sure you were still amongst the living," Severus said. "Although, by rights, I should have let you drown in your own foolishness."

"Unless you have a hangover potion in your pocket, bugger off," Lucius muttered. There was a sigh and then a vial was shoved under his nose. Lucius snatched it with a scowl but could not help the expression of relief a few moments after he drank it.

"May I ask what precipitated this attempt to drown yourself in drink?"

"No," Lucius said, leaning back against the couch and closing his eyes as the potion eased the remaining pain from his head.

"Where is Miss Granger? She did not have supper, nor did she make an appearance at breakfast."

"At Nott Manor, I assume," Lucius said unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. "Watching over the Weasley boy." There was silence and Lucius cracked an eye open to see Severus staring intently at him.

"You assume?" Lucius sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"She left here last night through the Floo," he said. "As she has not returned, then yes, I assume she is still there."

"And you are not concerned that you do not know for certain?"

"Not particularly," Lucius said, although he did feel a moment of panic when he realized he was not positive where Hermione was.

"I do wonder when you will realize that I can always tell when you are lying," Severus said conversationally. Lucius scowled.

"Stay out of my head."

"What happened?" Severus asked. "Two days ago, the two of you were nauseating to watch. Now, you have drunk yourself into oblivion and you profess not to care that you do not know her whereabouts."

"Nothing happened," Lucius snapped. "Nothing that was not inevitable anyway."

"She has told you she has feelings for Weasley?"

"Not in so many words," Lucius said.

"May I remind you that the boy is her best friend. It is only natural that she be concerned."

"They are more than friends, Severus," Lucius said with a sigh. "Regardless, it matters not. It is not as if the two of us would have continued on once all of this was over. I will more than likely be in Azkaban and even if I should somehow escape that fate, anything further between us would never work. You know that as well as I. It was only ever meant to be an escape for the time being."

"And Miss Granger agrees with this assessment?"

"It does not matter if she does or does not," Lucius said. "It is what is best."

"Have you even discussed it with her?"

"I do not need to," Lucius retorted.

"So, you have decided for her," Severus said with a snort. "That should go over well."

"I told you, it does not matter!" Lucius spat. "For fuck's sake, Severus, she basically declared her love for the boy!"

"When was this?" Severus asked.

"The night he was injured. She was sitting with him when we returned from the cabin," Lucius said with a sigh. He was extremely tired all of a sudden.

"Lucius-" Severus began but Lucius shook his head.

"Enough, Severus. There is nothing more to discuss." Severus stared at him for a few moments before he rose from his chair.

"Very well," he said. "However, might I just say that this is one of the more asinine decisions you have made. And that is saying something." With that, Severus turned and swept from the room.

Lucius stared after him with a scowl. The man had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

"Hermione," Ginny said. "Hermione wake up." Hermione's eyes blinked open, looking up at her friend. Ginny had a rather excited look on her face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, sitting up in the bed with a yawn.

"Ron's awake." Hermione stared in shock for a moment, then jumped up, scrambling out the bed and grabbing her jeans that were lying on the floor. She pulled them on as quickly as she could and then thrust her feet into her shoes. She followed Ginny out the room and down the corridor to Ron's room.

When they stepped inside, Parvati and Mrs. Weasley were standing on one side of Ron's bed as the Healer was examining him. Ginny made her way to her mother's side as Hermione hung back a bit, waiting for the Healer to finish.

"He needs rest," the Healer said to the room at large. "Your visits must be kept to a minimum. But I will give you a few minutes." The Healer nodded to Hermione as he left the room.

"Oh, Ronnie," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking Ron's hand in her own. She brushed his hair back from his face.

"Mum," Ron breathed and Hermione could see the joy and relief on his face. He turned his head slightly. "And Ginny." Ginny moved closer to her mother who put her free arm around Ginny's waist. Both women were crying tears of happiness. Hermione wiped away a few tears of her own.

"Where are we?" Ron asked. Suddenly seeming to remember what he had been doing before he was cursed, he attempted to sit up, suddenly frantic.

"Lie down, Ronnie," Mrs. Weasley admonished. "You're still healing."

"But Mum-" Ron said. He turned his head. "Parvati?"

"I'm all right," Parvati said with a smile.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"We were attacked," Parvati said. "You were cursed."

"The others?" Ron asked.

"Shh, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said. "We can talk about this later."

"I need to know, Mum." Ron looked in Hermione's direction. "Mione? What happened?" Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to upset Ron, but she suspected that it would be worse if they kept the truth from him.

"Kingsley's group heard the dueling and were able to get there to help," Hermione said. "But not before you were cursed."

"But they're all okay, right?" Ron asked. The four women glanced at one another.

"Margaret didn't make it," Parvati finally said. Ron's eyes closed with a look of anguish and Mrs. Weasley squeezed his hand.

"Who attacked?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"Snatchers we're assuming," Hermione said.

"They're all dead," Parvati said bluntly with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Does the Ministry know?" Ron asked. "They can't track us here, can they?"

"No," Hermione said. "The Ministry hadn't showed up by the time Kingsley, Draco and Theo took care of the bodies. Draco says they've been going out less frequently lately." Ron nodded and Hermione thought it was progress that he didn't even scowl at the mention of Draco's name. Before Ron could ask anything else, the Healer walked back into the room.

"He must rest now."

"I'm fine," Ron said.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Weasley," the Healer said. He handed Ron a vial. "Drink that."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Pain potion with a sleeping draught."

"I don't want to sleep."

"That is neither here nor there," the Healer said. "You are still recovering."

"Ronnie, listen to the Healer," Mrs. Weasley admonished. She put a hand behind his head and propped him up while he drank the potion. She handed the vial back to the Healer and then leaned forward and kissed Ron's forehead. "We'll be here when you wake up." Ron smiled up at her, his eyelids already fluttering shut.

"You may stay if you wish, Mrs. Weasley," the Healer said. "The rest of you must leave, however." After Ginny had kissed her brother's cheek, the three younger women left the room.

They made their way downstairs to the sitting room. Hermione looked out the window and realized it must be early afternoon. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten much of anything since yesterday afternoon. Ginny laughed when she heard and began to drag Hermione and Parvati towards the doors to the gardens.

"Come on," she said. "I'm sure there's still some lunch left." Hermione glanced back at the Floo. A part of her wanted to do nothing more than return to the Manor to try and talk to Lucius. But then she remembered their last words to each other the night before and allowed Ginny to lead her back to the Resistance's camp.

* * *

The next few days, Hermione spent nearly all her time with the Resistance. She only returned to Malfoy Manor to retrieve more clothes. She had seen Lucius once when she came through the Floo, however, he had quickly returned to whatever he was working on at his desk. She had attempted to speak to him, but he had been oddly formal and eventually, she had given up. She had gone to her room and packed three days' worth of clothes just so she didn't have to return again. When she got back to his study to use the Floo, he was gone.

Hermione attempted to keep her days as full as possible so she didn't have to think about Lucius. She trained with the Resistance, helped Professor Slughorn make potions and visited with Ron. Ron was continuing to improve and was growing restless with being made to stay in bed. The Healer had assured him that it would likely only be another day before he was released. Ron was itching to get to training, even after he'd found out that Draco and Professor Snape were assisting with it.

"Might be nice to hex the ferret and have an excuse for it," Ron had said.

"Ron," Hermione admonished. "He's not that bad. And he's been really good to Ginny."

"I know," Ron said with a sigh. "Who would have thought I would ever feel indebted to Malfoy?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, the horror," she replied. Ron laughed a bit then sobered.

"Seriously, though, Hermione, I do owe him. For getting Ginny out of that hellhole." Hermione squeezed his hand. "Daddy dearest too, I suppose." Ron sighed and looked pained as if he didn't actually want to admit it. Hermione was sure that he didn't.

"He always treated your mother well," Hermione said quietly.

"You too," Ron said. Hermione managed to nod.

"Yes, me too."

The conversation with Ron had driven her from the house shortly after and she had immediately found Kingsley and asked him to duel with her. It hadn't taken long before he'd stopped their duel and asked Hermione what was wrong.

"Nothing," she said. "I thought we were practicing."

"That wasn't practice, Hermione, that was venting frustration about something." He glanced down at his singed shirt sleeve. "Not that I don't appreciate that you're finally willing to use more damaging spells."

"I'm sorry," she said with a sigh.

"Don't apologize," he said. "Tell me what's going on." She bit her lip and for a brief moment actually considered telling him everything. But only for a moment.

"It's nothing," she said. "I'm just getting antsy about ending all of this I suppose." He didn't look convinced.

"Is this about Ron?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said in confusion.

"I know Parvati has gotten quite attached to him," he said. Hermione nearly laughed out loud. God, if only this was just some teenage romance gone awry.

"No," she said. "Ron and I are just friends." Kingsley raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Hermione immediately colored. She had forgotten about the time Kingsley had come upon them in the woods. There hadn't been much question as to what they had just been doing as they had both been in the process of righting their clothes at the time.

"All right, so we were a _bit_ more than friends," Hermione said. "But it's not like that now. And I'm not upset about it." Kingsley studied her for a few more moments before he finally seemed to believe her. She didn't think that had bought her explanation about being antsy, however. But he had let it go.

Now, Hermione sat at a table in the stables as everyone ate and chattered around her. She was drawn into conversation from time to time but mostly just mechanically put food into her mouth.

"Hermione?" Katie said and she looked up to see her friend looking at her in concern.

"Yes?" Hermione replied. Katie stared at her for a moment and the rose from the table, motioning for Hermione to follow her. Hermione sighed, but got up all the same. She had no idea what she was going to use as an excuse this time.

"Please tell me what's going on," Katie said once they had gotten outside and Katie had cast a privacy charm for good measure.

"I'm just tired," Hermione said. "I've been training too much and not sleeping enough."

"I'm sorry, Hermione but that's complete shite." Hermione looked up in surprise. "I've seen you tired. I've seen you so exhausted that you can barely keep your eyes open. This is not that."

"I," Hermione began. "It's, I can't talk about it."

"Why?" Katie asked.

"I just can't," Hermione said. "I'm sorry, Katie."

"Does this have something to do with that whole prophecy that Kingsley and Ron told us about?"

"Yes," Hermione said honestly.

"Hermione, I know we haven't been friends as long as you and Ron or you and Ginny," Katie said, putting a hand on her arm. "But you know you can tell me anything right?" Hermione nodded, feeling her throat tighten and the tell-tale sting in her eyes. She would not cry about him, not again.

"I know," she managed to reply. "But I just, I can't. I'm sorry." Katie stood studying her for a minute.

"Hermione did someone hurt you?" Katie asked. Yes, someone had hurt her, but not in the way that Katie meant.

"No," Hermione said. "I swear to you Katie, it's not anything like that." The other woman visibly relaxed.

"All right. Just remember that I'm always here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Katie," Hermione said. Katie squeezed her arm again and cancelled the privacy charm. "Are you coming back in?"

"I think I'm going to go check on Ron," Hermione said. Katie nodded and walked back into the stables. Hermione sighed and began to make her way into the house.

* * *

Lucius stood glowering at Severus. He was, once again, trying to convince Lucius to go to Nott Manor to help with training.

"I have told you no on multiple occasions," Lucius said. "I do not understand why you continue to badger me."

"You need the practice as much as they do," Severus drawled. Lucius bristled.

"I beg your pardon? I do not need practice."

"When is the last time you cast anything more difficult than an 'Accio'?" Severus asked. Lucius scowled.

"There are a few things I could cast right now," he snapped. Severus smirked.

"I would like to see you try."

"Do not tempt me," Lucius said. "If you think I need to duel, then we can duel here."

"You need to duel others," Severus said. "You and I know each other too well for it to do much good."

"That bad of an instructor, are you?" Lucius drawled. Severus glared.

"You are well aware of what I mean, Lucius." He paused for a moment. "Kingsley has requested your presence specifically."

"Whatever for?" Lucius asked.

"He feels it would be beneficial for some of the Resistance to duel a Death Eater."

"That's what you, Draco and Theo are for."

"Theo is barely a Death Eater and Draco has difficulty using more damaging spells. His guilt keeps him from performing as he should." They both fell silent for a few moments. Then Severus spoke again.

"Miss Granger will not be present." Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"That has nothing to do with this," Lucius said even as he wondered where she would be. He had not seen her for two days.

"I am sure," Severus said. Lucius chose to ignore that comment.

"The fact remains, Severus, that no one is going to trust me not to kill them or something equally ridiculous."

"The Resistance is aware of your involvement, you know."

"Be that as it may, that does not mean they wish me to participate in their training."

"I beg to differ," Severus said. "They are all aware that Kingsley has asked you to help."

"Why are you so insistent upon this?"

"Because you are supposed to take on the Dark Lord, Lucius! Forgive me if I would like you to be successful and not leave Draco an orphan in the process!"

Lucius felt a pang of remorse at Severus' words. He should have been training, he and Hermione both. The two of them were expected to take down the Dark Lord and they needed to practice together in order to do that. And the rest of the Resistance needed to be prepared to deal with the Death Eaters as well. Lucius had been letting his personal issues get in the way of that.

"Fine," he finally said, albeit begrudgingly. "I will accompany you this afternoon."

"Very well," Severus said. "We leave in ten minutes."

* * *

When Hermione stepped inside, she saw Luna sitting on the couch in the sitting room. She smiled, not having seen the younger woman much over the past few days. Luna had come down to visit with the Resistance a couple of times, her robes still hiding the evidence of her pregnancy, but she stayed close to the house for the most part. No one had questioned it so far, thankfully.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Very well, thank you," Luna said. She studied Hermione for a few moments.

"Are _you_ well, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Luna."

"He doesn't realize, you know."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said.

"Mr. Malfoy," Luna said. "He doesn't realize that he's being obstinate."

"I, I don't know what you mean," Hermione said. She had always known that Luna appeared to just _know_ things, although her friend always denied being any kind of Seer. But Luna had only seen Lucius a time or two and Hermione didn't think that she had ever seen Lucius and Hermione together. Unless she was lurking in the corridor the night that Ron was injured.

"You will," Luna said with a smile and then turned back to the book she had been reading. Hermione stared at the younger woman for a few moments before she mumbled something about seeing Ron. She left the sitting room completely disconcerted.

Lucius _was_ being obstinate, in Hermione's opinion. But she had no idea what to make of what Luna had said. Shaking off the conversation, Hermione neared Ron's room and was happy to see him out of bed and dressed. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over him.

"Mum, I'm fine," Ron said, not sounding even a little bit exasperated. Hermione knew he was so happy to have his mother with him again, he would happily endure any amount of fussing.

"Just remember what the Healer said. You mustn't overdo it."

"I know, Mum," Ron said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "I'm just going to go down and talk to everyone. That's all. No dueling or anything, I swear." Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands in front of her.

"If you're sure."

"I am," Ron said. "Why don't you come down with us?"

"No, no, you two go on," she said catching sight of Hermione in the doorway. Ron turned and gave her a wide smile. "I need to clean up a bit."

"You should rest, Mum," Ron said in concern. "I know you've barely slept the last few days." Mrs. Weasley patted his cheek.

"Yes, you're probably right. I'll just do that as well." Ron hugged his mother. Hermione saw the woman grip the back of Ron's jumper tightly in her fists, as if he would disappear if she let go.

"I'll come check on you when I get back, yeah?"

"All right, Ronnie," she said and then left the room, smiling at Hermione as she left.

"Hey," he said once his mother was gone.

"Hey, yourself," she replied with a smile as she walked further into the room. "Feel good to be up and about?"

"Feels great," Ron said with a grin. "I never thought I'd say this after living the way we have for these last months, but I am thoroughly sick of that bed." Hermione laughed.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand. "I'll show you where to go." Ron squeezed her hand and let her lead him from the room.

* * *

"How long until the Healer lets me start training do you reckon?" Ron asked as they walked out of the stables. They had spent the last couple of hours sitting and talking to everyone as they trickled in and out of training sessions. Training was taking place in the forest a short distance from the stables. There was a natural clearing that had been expanded and warded.

"Hopefully soon," Hermione said. "But you don't want to overtax yourself."

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said a bit exasperated.

"You almost died, Ron," she said, shaking her head and suddenly feeling the need to cry.

"Hey, I know," Ron said, pulling her into his arms. "Don't get upset." She sniffled into his chest and hugged him for a few minutes.

"Sorry," she said as she pulled away, looking at him sheepishly.

"Don't apologize," he said, pulling playfully on one of her curls and smiling at her. They stood in silence for a few moments before Ron rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at her. Hermione recognized his nervous habit and quirked a brow in question.

"I wanted to talk to you about, well," he paused. "About Parvati."

"What about her?" Hermione asked.

"It's just, well, we've, uh, we," Ron trailed off and Hermione took pity on him.

"It's okay, Ron," she said.

"We haven't, I mean, we're not, it's not like _that_ ," he said. "Not yet anyway, but I just, I-"

"You fancy her," Hermione said simply.

"It's more than that," Ron said quietly.

"Ron, it's okay," Hermione said again. "You and I, I mean, I think it was more about, about comfort or need or something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. He looked at her. "I do love you, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said with a smile. "I love you too, Ron. You're my best friend."

"And let's face it," Hermione continued. "The two of us would have been a disaster." Ron laughed.

"Yeah," he said with a fond smile. "Yeah, we would have." He hugged her again. She looked up at him, glad that at least one of them was happy. Ron had always been the kind of person that needed to be needed. And Parvati needed him. Hermione had never _really_ needed him, not in the way he wanted to be needed.

"Hey," he said, frowning at whatever expression was on her face. "You sure you're all right?"

"Not really," she found herself saying with a laugh, but before he could ask her anything else, Ginny and Parvati walked up. Parvati went to Ron's side and he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"How was it?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"I wish I had my old wand," Parvati said with a sigh, but then she grinned. "But it felt good." Ron pulled her closer to him, squeezing her shoulder. Ginny glanced at Hermione, but she simply smiled.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," Ginny said. "But I'm starved."

"I should go check on Mum," Ron said. "Plus, the Healer is going to be back soon and I'm sure he's going to order me back to bed or something." Ron pulled a face and Parvati elbowed him in the ribs. "Want to come with me?"

"All right," Parvati agreed and the two of them began to walk back to the house, Ron's arm still around her shoulders.

"You okay with that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile. "Ron and I would have never worked." Ginny nodded and then slipped her arm through Hermione's.

"You can come with me then," Ginny said. "I'm starving." Hermione laughed and the two of them walked back towards the stables.

* * *

Lucius stepped around the corner of the stables and stopped short. Hermione was standing a few yards away speaking to Weasley. He quickly stepped back into the shadows of the building. Weasley embraced her and then pulled familiarly on one of her curls. Lucius felt the red-hot burn of jealousy in his gut.

They were too far away for him to hear what they were saying, but Weasley was now obviously nervous about something. He rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet, looking as if he was having trouble getting the words out. Hermione watched with a fond look on her face and then said something. Weasley seemed to agree and then Hermione smiled up at him. They laughed and then Weasley took her back into his arms.

Lucius did not need to see anything else. It was obvious what was happening. He turned and went back the way he had come. Another session was beginning soon. Lucius locked his Occlumency shields into place and the anger and jealousy slowed receded to be replaced by calm efficiency. He had a job to do.

* * *

Lucius looked up as the Floo activated, expecting to see Draco. Lucius and Severus had returned to the Manor before supper, but Draco had elected to stay and eat with Miss Weasley. It was not Draco, however. Instead, Hermione stepped out.

"Lucius," she said when she realized he was in the room. He tipped his head in acknowledgement but did not say anything. She hesitated in front of the fireplace.

"I came back to get more clothes," she finally said. He ignored the pang of disappointment. Of course, she was not returning to stay.

"Liddy can launder anything you leave in your room," he said. Hermione nodded.

"I, um, I thought I might stay. In my room, I mean. Tonight."

"As you wish," Lucius said.

"It's just that, things are a bit crowded in the tent and I, well, since I have a perfectly good bed here, I thought that I might as well use it."

"It is your room," Lucius said.

"Right," Hermione replied. "I'll just, just go then." He said nothing as she walked past him. When she reached the door, she paused. Lucius waited for her to say something else, but she did not. She opened the door and walked through, closing it quietly behind her.

Lucius stared into the fireplace once she had gone, ignoring the emotions swirling in his gut by throwing up his shields and sipping the brandy he held in his hand.

* * *

Hermione closed the door to her bedroom and leaned back against it with a sigh. That had gone spectacularly well. For Merlin's sake, it was like they couldn't even talk to one another anymore. And she had no idea what had happened. She knew what Lucius had said about focusing on the task at hand and she understood that. But there had to have been something else. And Hermione was almost positive it had something to do with Ron.

This was ridiculous. They _did_ have to work together to defeat Voldemort. And they couldn't do that if they weren't talking to each other. Merlin, they had spoken more when they couldn't stand the sight of one another, than they were now.

She was going to shower and then she was going to go back to his study and demand that they figure things out. Because otherwise, all of this work they were doing with the Resistance was going to be for naught. The prophecy said they had to work together and that's exactly what she intended to do.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed in one of the sets of robes he had given her, Hermione made her way back to Lucius' study. She had gone through the gamut of emotions in the shower, from anger, to sadness to determination. He _was_ going to listen to her.

She knocked on the study door and waited. She certainly hoped he wasn't drunk again. He hadn't appeared to be when she arrived and it had been less than an hour since she'd left him. Still, she had no idea how long he had been drinking before she arrived.

She was just about to knock again when the door was yanked open. Lucius stood in the doorway and stared down at her.

"Did you require something?" he asked. Hermione straightened her spine and returned his gaze.

"Yes," she said. "We need to talk."

"About what?" he said, voice clipped.

"I think you know," she returned. He stared at her for a moment.

"There is nothing to discuss," he said.

"Yes, there is," Hermione said shoving past him. She took a few steps into the study and turned, crossing her arms in front of her. "And I'm not leaving until we talk."

"I think you forget how easily I can remove you, whether you wish me to or not." Hermione could not believe this was the same man she had been snuggled up with on her settee less than a week ago. He was so…cold. And then she realized.

"Lucius, drop your shields." He simply stared at her. "I know that's what is making you act this way."

"I am sure I do not know what you mean," he said.

"Yes, you do," she said. She took a few steps towards him and laid a hand on his arm. "Lucius, please." He stared down at her hand and then met her gaze. For a moment, she thought she could see the man she had fallen in love with but then he moved away from her. Her hand dropped back to her side and she sighed.

"Do you want to defeat You-Know-Who?" she asked.

"Of course, I do," he said looking at her like she was completely daft.

"Well, I don't know how you expect to do that when you can't even talk to me," she said throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"We are talking right now, are we not?" he said with that stupid drawl that she hated.

"Why are you being so impossible?" she snapped. "For god's sake, Lucius, there's a prophecy! A prophecy that involves you and I and it is clear that we have to cooperate or this thing isn't going to work!"

"I am well aware of what the prophecy says," he snarled.

"Then I don't understand what's happened! Everything was fine, more than fine. We were, I thought," she trailed off, not wanting to admit her feelings when he so obviously did not feel the same. He didn't have to be in love with her, but they certainly needed to be together on whatever their strategy was.

"We were distracted," he retorted. "And now that the Resistance has arrived, there is work to be done. That should be the focus right now."

"But it's not," she said. "Until now, we hadn't spoken in almost three days! Aren't we supposed to be training together, working with the Resistance on how we're going to do all of this? We haven't even decided on how we're going to find him, let alone defeat him."

"Yes, fine, we need to discuss strategy," he said. "We can meet with the Resistance tomorrow."

"That's not what I meant," she said.

"We have agreed that our…dalliance is over," he said. Hermione nearly flinched at the word dalliance. If she hadn't been sure before, well, he had made it quite clear now how he felt. Or didn't feel, rather.

"No, you _decided_ ," she said, unable to help herself. "There was no agreement." He snorted.

"I am sure that Weasley would not appreciate it if we were still involved."

"Ron?" Hermione said in confusion. "Ron doesn't know anything about us."

"What a surprise," Lucius drawled. "Skeletons in your closet, Miss Granger? Not the best way to start a relationship, now is it?" He had taken a few steps towards her and was now leering down at her. She glared up at him, confused as to his reference to starting a relationship. She and Ron had been friends for years, which Lucius was well aware of.

"Will you stop being a complete arse for two minutes?" she demanded. His nostrils flared in anger.

"I think it is time for you to return to your little friends and your beau," he said. Hermione's brow furrowed. "Your presence here is not necessary to our goal. We can work just as easily from Nott Manor." Hermione ignored his last comment to focus on the first.

"Beau?" she said in confusion. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"I do not know what you think you will gain by continuing to lie to me," Lucius said, his jaw tense with anger.

"I haven't lied to you about anything!" Hermione insisted.

"Do you actually believe the falsehoods that continue to drip from your lips?" he returned, walking closer to her so she was forced to take a step back. "Is that why you can sound so sincere?"

"Lucius," she said firmly, needing to figure out what the hell he was so angry about. "I have no idea what you're talking about. If you would stop being so cryptic and just tell me, maybe I could explain." He laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh, I daresay you could," he replied. "I am sure that you have some excuse ready and prepared."

"What.are.you.talking.about?" she said through gritted teeth, her hands fisted at her sides.

"I was there!" he spat. "I saw you when you renewed your little relationship with Weasley!" Hermione stared at him, her mind working frantically to try and figure out what he thought he saw. Yes, he had seen her sitting at Ron's bedside the night he was injured, but Ron hadn't even been conscious. They couldn't have 'renewed' anything.

"I see you do not try to deny it." Hermione's mind was still whirling when it settled on the discussion she had had with Ron this afternoon. How would Lucius have known about that though?

"Were you at Nott Manor today?" she finally asked.

"Shacklebolt requested that I assist with the training," Lucius said, looking down his nose at her.

"And you saw Ron and I," she said as things suddenly made sense. It didn't explain the previous few days, but if Lucius had jumped to conclusions after she had sat with Ron that first night, then what he had seen today had likely cemented things for him in his mind.

"I see you have finally caught on," he said. "So, as I said, it is useless to deny it." He turned and walked back to the table where he had left his brandy. He picked it up and took a large gulp.

At first, Hermione was relieved to finally know what he was upset about. After all, she just had to explain and he would realize that he had been wrong. But the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. He had jumped to conclusions without even speaking to her about it. And not only that, he had been a huge arsehole to her on top of it. For something she hadn't even done. Not to mention that she had worried and been upset for days on top of the emotional upheaval about Ron. Hermione snapped.

"You stupid, stupid man!" she shouted. "I cannot believe that you would just assume all of this without even asking me! Do you know how distressed I have been these last few days? Wracking my brain trying to figure out what I'd done to upset you, why you were acting the way that you were when less than a week ago things were perfectly fine between us?"

Lucius advanced on her and Hermione stood her ground, not afraid of him. She was angry enough she could have probably hexed him wandless. He stood directly in front of her, nostrils flaring, eyes flashing.

"You dare to insult me when I saw you with my own eyes crying over Weasley in his bed; when I heard with my own ears you tell him that you ' _needed him'_ ," Lucius sneered. "When you jumped up from holding his hand so quickly as soon as you realized I was there that it was as if you were burned?"

"I told you that was because the Healer didn't even want me in the room! I told him I would just sit in the chair in the corner and when I heard his voice, I didn't want him to see me sitting on the bed. I had no idea you were even there until I turned around!" Lucius seemed to ignore that and continued. His voice dropped in volume but was no less angry.

"And this afternoon, the display that you put on in full view of anyone who happened to venture outside. It was quite clear that you did not care who observed you. The touches, the smiles, the embraces and yet you stand here and try to tell me that I am the stupid one?" They stared at one another for a few seconds. Hermione was fuming.

"Ron and I are not together!" she ranted. "We're friends, nothing else! Everything you saw today was him telling me that he was in love with someone else! And if you had just stopped for one second and asked me about it instead of burying yourself in a bottle and acting like the stupid git you are, you would know that!" He grabbed her arm.

"Do _not_ continue to tell me I am stupid," he growled.

"I'll call you what I like if that's the way you're acting," she retorted. His jaw clenched and he didn't let go of her arm. She stared at him defiantly. "And besides, if you don't want anything to do with me anymore, what do you care?"

"I do not," he said enunciating each word crisply. She stared at him for a moment. His furious expression hadn't changed, but she wondered why he was so upset there might be something going on between her and Ron if their relationship had been a mere _dalliance_ , as he claimed. If they were just having a fling, well then, he wouldn't care that it had ended, would he?

"Liar," she said. He growled and he grabbed her other arm and for a moment Hermione thought he might shake her. Instead, he stepped forward, forcing her to step back until her back hit the wall.

"Do not presume to think that you know _anything_ about how I feel," he hissed through gritted teeth. She nearly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because Merlin forbid you actually _tell_ me," she snapped. They both stared at one another, breathing hard and the next thing Hermione knew, Lucius was kissing her.

She ripped her mouth away from him and glared at him for a moment. He met her glare and she yanked on the front of his robes and pulled him back towards her. She returned his kiss as forcefully as he was giving it, nipping at his bottom lip when he pulled away. He shoved a hand into her hair and tilted her head to the angle he wanted it, resuming the kiss.

Lucius ground himself against her and Hermione gasped into his mouth. She wound her arms tightly around his neck, trying to get as close as humanly possible to him. This was incredibly stupid, she knew. They had just had a flaming row and Lucius had all but told her their relationship was over but right now, she didn't care. If this was the last time, then she was going to enjoy it.

Lucius put his hands under her backside and picked her up, Hermione wrapping her legs around him as he pushed her back against the wall. Without breaking the kiss, he hiked up her robes and waved his hand. Hermione felt her knickers disappear. He moved his lips her to neck while he fumbled with the front of his own robes, opening them and then his trousers. And then he was surging up into her and she gasped, her head falling back against the wall.

He kissed her lips again and she moved against him until she was crying out. He grunted a few moments later, following her over the edge. And then he collapsed against her, both of them panting as they tried to recover. She tugged on his hair until he looked at her and then she kissed him again, soft and slow.

She made a noise when he slipped from her and he lowered her legs gently to the floor. He looked down at her as her robes fell to cover her once again and Hermione gave him a tentative smile. Lucius drew his wand and cast a cleansing spell on them before turning and righting his own clothes.

Hermione immediately felt self-conscious when he turned away from her. She didn't know what this meant. They had both been angry and sex was definitely not the way to solve their problems despite how enjoyable it might have been. She didn't know if he even wanted to solve anything or it had just been the overriding emotion that had caused him to kiss her.

"Lucius," she said quietly. He turned slightly to look at her. She bit her lip and looked up at him. Before either of them could say anything, the Floo activated. Hermione immediately jumped back and she saw Lucius wave his wand around the room. Her cheeks heated as she realized he'd cast an air-clearing charm.

Draco stepped from the fireplace, freezing when he saw the two of them standing there. He looked from one to the other and Hermione ducked her head. She had no idea what her hair looked like and Merlin, Lucius had been sucking and nipping at her neck. What if she had love bites?

"How was your supper?" Lucius asked and Hermione wondered how he could sound so calm.

"It was fine," Draco said. "Everything all right here?" He glanced at Hermione again.

"Just fine, Draco," Lucius said. Draco didn't look as if he believed him.

"Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are planning on coming back tomorrow," he said. "To sleep, at least, now that Weasley is up and around."

"Very well," Lucius said. Draco looked between the two of them again before he bade them good night and left the study. Lucius sighed once he was gone. He turned back to her.

"I apologize," he said. Hermione wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but she didn't want to ask lest she didn't like the answer.

"Yes, well, at least he didn't come back a few minutes sooner," she said.

"That is not what I was speaking of," Lucius said. Hermione's heart sank but she looked up and met his eye.

"There's no need to apologize for that," she said. "We both wanted it."

"It should not have happened," he said, looking away from her.

"Why?"

"I have told you," he began, but she sighed and shook her head.

"The two are not mutually exclusive, Lucius. We can concentrate on destroying You-Know-Who without giving up what we have." She gave him a sad smile. "In fact, it would make things easier if we didn't. We would still be talking then."

"Distractions are not what we need right now."

"Trust me, Lucius. I've been much more distracted these last few days than I was before that." They were silent for a few minutes.

"It is better if we end things now."

"Why?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms in front of her. Lucius hesitated for a moment. Then he met her gaze.

"My fate after this is over is likely Azkaban," he said. "I have accepted that and it is time you do as well."

"And if it isn't?"

"I think we both know that this is not something that would work in the long-term."

"Are you saying that because you truly believe it or because you're scared to try?" She was skirting around the words she wanted to say.

"You would be shunned," he said.

"Somehow, if we're successful in our task, I doubt anyone will shun me. You either, for that matter."

"You do not know how fickle the public can be," he said. Hermione's heart had started beating faster. Everything he was saying led her to believe that it wasn't that he didn't have feelings for her, but that he was trying to protect her.

"And if I don't care what the public thinks?" He shook his head.

"You do not know what you are saying."

"I do," she said, stepping closer to him. He looked down at her. "I don't care about any of that. I don't care what the public thinks or what my friends think. If they can't support what I want then that's their problem." She rested her hands against his chest. They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. Hermione gathered her fabled Gryffindor courage and took a breath.

"Lucius, I lo-"

Lucius hissed and grabbed at his left arm. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up at him in shock. He wore a similar expression and then yanked up his sleeve. For a moment, they stood frozen, staring at the moving Dark Mark on his arm.

He hadn't been called in months. Certainly not since Hermione had been here and for quite some time before that. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat. What if Voldemort had found out about the Resistance? What if he was calling Lucius because he suspected him?

"Oh gods," she whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth. Lucius looked at her and there was a knock on the door. Draco opened it seconds later, Death Eater mask in hand.

"Father, I've been call-" he trailed off as he took in the scene before him. He looked up at Lucius, fear in his eyes. Lucius finally seemed to recover, summoning his Death Eater robes and mask.

"Let us go," Lucius said once he had both things in hand. He looked back to Hermione.

"Please be careful," she said. "I'll wait here." The two men moved out of the study and Hermione followed, stopping in the doorway. She looked up to see Professor Snape hurrying towards them, grimace on his face.

"You as well?" Draco asked. The professor nodded once.

"Shields," he said and Draco and Lucius nodded before they both touched their wands to their Marks and disappeared.


	35. Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Draco answer the Dark Lord's call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! All right, buckle up, I'm sure from the chapter title you have an idea of what's going to happen. Thank you again for reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of you so much!

Lucius and Draco landed before the gates of Lestrange Manor. They entered and strode towards the door. Draco glanced at him once but Lucius just shook his head. They could not discuss this now. They needed to be ready. Lucius had no idea why he'd been called after all these months, but he raised his Occlumency shields and attempted to clear his mind.

It was a task easier said than done after what had just happened with Hermione. What she had been about to say echoed through his mind on repeat. But he could not think about that now. He could not put her in danger. He shoved that memory and all the others of her to the furthest recesses of his mind and pulled in a breath as they reached the front door of the manor.

It was opened by one of Rabastan's pets, fitted with a collar just as the other had been the day Lucius came to visit the Dark Lord. Lucius and Draco followed him to the drawing room that was slowly filling with the rest of the Death Eaters. There were a few new faces, most of them around Draco's age, some even looking a bit younger. Lucius knew most of them, sons and nephews of those he had served with in the First War. It pained him to know that another generation would now suffer under the Dark Lord's rule.

The Dark Lord, however, was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Yaxley stood at the front of the room surveying everyone as they arrived. Lucius glanced at Draco who gave an almost imperceptible nod. As they moved into the room, Lucius could feel the eyes on him and could hear the whispers. He ignored it all, neutral expression on his face as he stopped next to his son. Draco stood next to Theo but none of them spoke. Finally, Yaxley seemed to be satisfied that everyone had arrived and began to speak.

"A few days ago, there was a large output of magic in an area where there should have been none." Lucius continued to look straight ahead and certainly hoped that Draco and Theo were doing the same.

"The Ministry, unfortunately, took their time in arriving and found nothing," Yaxley continued. "They have been dealt with appropriately." Murmurs of satisfaction rippled around the room. "However, it has since come to my attention that a few of our best Snatchers have since disappeared." He tipped his head towards Greyback who led the Snatchers. "We suspect the Resistance."

There were mutterings and rumbling throughout the room and Yaxley held up his hands to quiet everyone.

"As there was no trace of Apparition, they obviously escaped on foot and cannot have gotten far. Tonight, we will search the area and the surrounding village for the Resistance," Yaxley said. "We will go house to house if we have to. They are hiding somewhere nearby and I intend to find them." Most in the room voiced their agreement as Yaxley projected a map onto the wall, pointing out the area that they would search.

"Do what you will to get the answers you need," Yaxley said with a grin. A raucous cheer went up, although Lucius was a bit surprised that it was not as loud or as bloodthirsty as it might have been even a year ago. Perhaps it was because the worst of them, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Dolohov, were gone. Or maybe everyone was just tired of these fruitless errands. There were still enough, though, that the Muggles in the village would suffer tonight for something that they had no part in. Lucius still had no love for Muggles and likely never would. But what was about to happen would, in a way, be Lucius and Draco's fault.

Everyone began to move out of the room, donning masks and drawing their wands. Lucius had made it halfway to the door before Yaxley called out to him.

"Lucius, a word." Draco glanced at his father and Lucius attempted to give him a reassuring look before turning back to Yaxley. Yaxley waited until the room had cleared before he addressed Lucius.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" he asked with a smirk. "It has been quite some time after all." Lucius resisted the urge to sneer.

"If this is what the Dark Lord wishes, I am here to serve," Lucius replied. Yaxley's speech struck him as unusual, however. He sounded much more…cultured, than usual. Perhaps he was making an attempt now that he appeared to be in charge.

"What have you been up to all these months, I wonder?" Yaxley asked, smirk still in place.

"Managing my estate and my business dealings is rather time-consuming," Lucius replied.

"Of course," Yaxley said studying him.

"Is there something you wanted?" Lucius asked. "Otherwise, I should join everyone else."

"Oh no, Lucius," Yaxley said. "You will not be joining your brethren." Lucius' brow furrowed.

"Then why am I here?"

"Why indeed?" Yaxley replied. Lucius was getting tired of this. If Yaxley simply wanted to mock him, Lucius had much better things to be doing.

"If you do not require my services, then I will take my leave." He turned but the door to the drawing room slammed shut.

"I don't think so," Yaxley said. Lucius turned back to face the other man.

"I have no desire to play whatever little game you have planned, Corban," Lucius said. This was ridiculous. Second in command or not, Lucius was not about to stand by and let Yaxley insult him.

"I have a few questions for you, Lucius."

"Such as?" Lucius drawled.

"Such as, why do you think the Dark Lord has basically shunned you?"

"I assume it has something to do with my wife's treachery," Lucius replied, sounding bored.

"As well as your own failures, of course." Lucius tipped his head in acknowledgement. Yaxley put his arms behind his back and began to stroll across the room. He stopped and looked back at Lucius. "Not to mention Draco's inability to kill Dumbledore."

"I am well aware of all the ways my family has disappointed the Dark Lord."

"And you do not wish to redeem yourself?" Yaxley asked.

"I can only do what the Dark Lord asks of me," Lucius said. "As he has not seen fit to call me, there is not much I can do to prove myself."

"Actually, there is something you can do," Yaxley said. Lucius waited expectantly, although he was quite certain he was not going to like what Yaxley had to say.

"The Dark Lord has become aware that there is likely a traitor in our ranks." Lucius' mouth went dry. "You see, there have been too many raids where the Resistance was either gone or ready for us. Too many times where the Resistance was seen but then disappeared before we arrived. And then, of course, there was the most recent endeavor to draw them out."

"Yes, your attempt to use McGonagall as bait," Lucius said dryly. "Pity that did not work." There was a flash of something in Yaxley's eyes, but he merely smiled mildly at Lucius.

"I think, Lucius, that you may know something about this."

"What would I possibly know about it?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Yaxley said. "A myriad of time on your hands, a son who has been welcomed back into the Dark Lord's service, a likely vendetta against the Dark Lord for the death of your wife."

"You are accusing me of being the traitor?" Lucius asked. Yaxley whirled to face him.

"Can you think of an alternative?" His eyes bored into Lucius' and Lucius felt a nudge at his shields. The shock of it was nearly his undoing. Yaxley did not have his wand drawn, nor had he said the incantation. Still, Lucius managed to recover. He snorted in derision, pretending he hadn't noticed the intrusion.

"Really, Corban? Because there is dissension somewhere, I am automatically to blame? I have not been called in months as you are aware. How would I know any of the Dark Lord's plans in order to share them with anyone else?"

"As I said, your son has been welcomed back into the ranks with open arms." Lucius had to be careful. He could not say anything to implicate Draco while attempting to deflect suspicion from himself.

"My son is a junior Death Eater who certainly is not privy to all the Dark Lord's plans. Even if he were giving me information, which I can ensure you he is not, how would I possibly know enough to warn the Resistance on a consistent basis? And besides-" Lucius trailed off, looking away.

"Besides what?" Yaxley asked, just as Lucius had hoped he would. Lucius' jaw tightened and his lips thinned.

"It is personal family business," Lucius muttered.

"Share it with me," Yaxley said, smirk back in place. Lucius scowled at him.

"My son rarely speaks to me," he finally said. "He blames me for his mother's death." A grin split Yaxley's lips.

"Well, well, well, how far you have fallen, Lucius," Yaxley said with a laugh. Lucius glared at him.

"If that is all," Lucius said through gritted teeth. Yaxley studied him for a moment.

"No, I don't think it is." He drew his wand and held it loosely in his hand, continuing to look at Lucius. "You see, Lucius, it has come to my attention that your son is very curious. He asks a lot of questions, always wants to know everyone else's business. I find that interesting."

"He is ambitious and wants to move up the ranks," Lucius said. "You and I both know that information is the best way to do that."

"Perhaps," Yaxley said. "Or maybe it is for another reason entirely." Lucius strengthened his shields, having a suspicion as to what was coming next. "Let's see, shall we? Legilimens!"

Quickly, Lucius began to feed Yaxley memories. Memories from after the battle, Draco's disdain for him, his son's outright rejection when Lucius attempted to speak with him, Lucius walking into the dining room and Draco leaving, sometimes with his plate of food if he had not finished eating yet, days on end when Lucius had no contact with his son at all. He had not reached the level of being able to create false memories, these were all real, albeit months old. And as much as they still pained Lucius, he was glad that he had them.

The other part of his brain was trying to work out just how Yaxley had gotten so proficient at Legilimency so quickly. It was not a skill one just picked up without practice. Lucius felt the other man pushing at his shields and fell back on older memories, when Draco was younger and idolized his father. Lucius let the pain at the change in his son's respect leak through. Yaxley continued prodding, but Lucius simply began to replay the memories. Every time Yaxley attempted to follow one to get further into Lucius' mind, Lucius strengthened his shields. Finally, Yaxley pulled back.

"If you are through humiliating me, I will take my leave," Lucius said.

"Oh no, Lucius," Yaxley said with grim smile. "We're just getting started."

"Is the Dark Lord aware of what you are doing, Corban?"

"In a manner of speaking," Yaxley said with a smirk. Lucius frowned.

"Either he is or he is not," Lucius said.

"You ask too many questions, Lucius," Yaxley said. "Quite like your son."

"And I suspect that the Dark Lord has not ordered this," Lucius said. "Perhaps I should speak with him myself. I wonder what he would say if he knew you were acting outside his orders."

"Oh, he's closer than you think," Yaxley said with another of those smirks. Lucius had finally lost his patience.

"Yaxley, I have no time for this. If you wish me to aid with the search of the town, then allow me to leave. Or allow me to speak to the Dark Lord. Otherwise, we are done here."

"Did your son fail to inform you who was in charge?" Yaxley asked, mouth thinning.

"You may be the Dark Lord's mouthpiece, Corban, but that does not mean you are in charge," Lucius said. "I answer to the Dark Lord and no one else."

"I think the Dark Lord would disagree with you on that," Yaxley said. Lucius could tell he was growing angry.

"Then by all means, let us ask him," Lucius said. "I am more than happy to wait."

"The Dark Lord has more important things to do than cater to you, Lucius," Yaxley snapped.

"I am sure that he does," Lucius replied. "Therefore, since you seem to have no need for me at this time, I will return to my home." Lucius turned to leave, not intending to indulge Yaxley any further. If the Dark Lord wished to punish him for it, so be it.

"Crucio!" rang out before Lucius had taken more than three steps. He fell to his knees, teeth gritted against the pain. However, this was no normal level Cruciatus curse and Lucius was unable to stay silent. He cried out, falling forward onto his hands as the curse ripped through him. He managed to draw his wand but was disarmed immediately.

"You are hiding something," Yaxley hissed. "And I intend to find out what it is." He ended the curse and immediately dove into Lucius' head. The pain was excruciating, but Lucius concentrated on his pain and anger at the man above him and managed to keep his shields in place. He buried Hermione and everything related to her deeper in his head.

Yaxley cursed him again and Lucius writhed on the floor, realizing the last time he had felt this level of pain was after the Dark Lord had broken him out of Azkaban. Lucius had been punished for hours for his failure to obtain the prophecy.

Yaxley lifted the curse and Lucius lay panting on the floor for mere seconds before Yaxley was in his mind again. The cycle continued until Lucius thought he might pass out. He had managed to hold his shields but he knew it was only a matter of time before Yaxley broke through.

When the man raised his wand again, Lucius girded himself for another round, however instead of the Cruciatus curse, Yaxley sent a cutting curse at him, slicing open a cut on his arm. Lucius hissed as another was opened on his right calf. A third appeared across his chest and another on his left thigh.

"Tell me what I want to know, Lucius," Yaxley said in a low voice.

"I have nothing," Lucius began, then gritted his teeth as Yaxley dragged his wand down Lucius' cheek, a blooming cut opening in its wake, "to say to you."

"Pity," Yaxley said and the timbre of his voice made Lucius' eyes snap open. He had sounded like, but no, that was impossible. Yaxley grinned maniacally and Lucius stared at him. Another cut was opened on his shoulder, but Lucius ignored it, staring into Yaxley's eyes. Yaxley began to laugh and then, for a mere moment, his eyes flashed red. Lucius looked at him in horror, scrambling backward.

"Oh yes, Lucius," Yaxley said, his voice ending on a hiss so reminiscent of the Dark Lord's speech that Lucius froze. "I told you the Dark Lord was closer than you think." He cast the Cruciatus again, grinning just as the Dark Lord always had when punishing his followers.

The curse went on, only pausing long enough for Yaxley or the Dark Lord or whomever he was to send more cutting curses Lucius' way. He was growing weaker, his shields nearly crumbling. But no matter what happened, he would not let the Dark Lord find out about Hermione. Nor would he implicate his son.

"Once more, I think," Yaxley said with a laugh and once again cast Legilimens on Lucius. Sending up a silent apology to his friend, Lucius let the memories of saving Severus flood his mind. Yaxley yanked back, staring down at Lucius, looking shocked. Lucius panted, putting the last of his strength into keeping his memories of the Resistance and Hermione hidden. Yaxley dove back in, moving quickly through Lucius' memories of Severus and then backed out. Lucius managed to show him a few of Lucius and Severus at Spinner's End, hoping that Yaxley would assume that was where Severus currently was.

"You have been a very, very bad boy, Lucius," Yaxley said. "As has Severus. I shall have to pay him a visit." Lucius opened his mouth to protest, but Yaxley cast Sectumsempra at him and then moved from the room. Lucius panted, reaching out for his wand that Yaxley had carelessly tossed to the floor; he had to warn Severus, get back to Hermione, hide her. Just before he lost consciousness, Lucius managed grasp the Malfoy family ring he wore and whisper the password, his Portkey whisking him away.

* * *

Hermione had no idea how long she stared at the spot Lucius and Draco disappeared from, as if looking at it could bring them back. It was only Professor Snape hissing in pain that drew her attention back to her surroundings. She looked over at him in concern.

"Are you all right?"

"The call gets progressively stronger until one heeds it," he said. "I will be fine." But he grimaced again.

"Professor, what about your potion?" she asked. "The masking one that you were working on. Have you tried it?"

"It was designed to make the Dark Lord unable to find me through the Mark," he said. "Not take away the pain of the call."

"Still," she said. "Maybe you should take it. We have no idea why he's calling all of you in the first place, after all." The professor sat in thought for a moment before he nodded, summoning a vial. It flew into his hand and he drank it down. He looked down at the Mark on his arm and Hermione saw that it had stopped moving.

"Is that a good sign?" she asked.

"Either the call has ended or the potion has masked it," he said. "Either is possible." She nodded and bit her lip.

"Why do you think he called everyone?"

"There is no telling," Professor Snape said.

"Do you think," she paused, not wanting to voice her fears. "Do you think he knows?"

"Anything is possible," the professor said and Hermione swallowed thickly. "That does not mean that is what it is."

"But Lucius hasn't been called for months," she said.

"It does no good to speculate," he said. He moved to the drinks' cabinet and poured out two glasses of Firewhiskey, handing her one. She took a sip, then a larger gulp, hoping it would help settle her nerves.

She settled into one of the armchairs, curling up and tucking her legs under her. She had nearly told Lucius that she loved him. She wasn't sure if she was glad that she had been interrupted or not. She _did_ want to tell him but she was also scared that he wouldn't return her feelings or worse, be appalled that she had them. Although, she thought he likely knew what she had been about to say.

What if it distracted him? What if he were thinking about her when he saw Voldemort and wasn't able to hide it in time? Voldemort would kill him. Oh, gods, what had she done?

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said and she looked up at him, anguish clear on her face. "He will be fine. Lucius is no stranger to this." Hermione managed to nod.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" she asked.

"I am sure that Theo had one of his House Elves inform them," the professor said.

As the two of them sat in silence, sipping at their drinks, Hermione wondered how Lucius did this over and over whenever Draco was called. It had only been twenty minutes and she was nearly out of her mind. The grandfather clock ticked loudly in the corner and the crackle of the fire began to grate on her nerves. She jumped up from her chair and began to pace, taking a sip of her Firewhiskey with each pass across the room. When her glass was empty, she stopped and poured herself another. She could feel the professor's eyes on her but couldn't bring herself to still.

"Liddy," Professor Snape and the elf popped into the room.

"What does Sir be needing?" Liddy asked.

"Will you bring us a bit of food, please." Liddy glanced at the glass of Firewhiskey in Hermione's hand and frowned.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione said.

"Miss will be eating," Liddy said looking pointedly at the glass in her hand. Hermione blinked at the elf.

"All right," she said, feeling like a chastised child. She caught the smirk on the professor's face. Liddy nodded once and then disappeared. She returned a few minutes later with a tray of finger sandwiches, cheese, and fruit. Hermione picked up a piece of apple and nibbled on it, certain her stomach would not tolerate anything heartier. Liddy nodded in satisfaction before she Disapparated.

Hermione had no idea how long they sat there, drinking in silence. The clock chimed and Hermione jumped at the sudden noise. She gave Professor Snape a sheepish grin as he chuckled lowly, before taking a sandwich from the tray.

"Do you think-" Hermione began but was interrupted by Liddy's arrival.

"Sir, Master Lucius be needing you," the elf said, nearly frantic. Hermione and Professor Snape jumped to their feet.

"Where is he?" the professor asked.

"In the secret room," Liddy said. Hermione's eyes widened. Lucius had told her about the safe room. If he was there, it meant he had used his emergency Portkey. Oh gods.

"Come, come," Liddy said holding out her arms. Hermione and Professor Snape grabbed on and they disappeared, only to reappear in a small, enclosed room. Hermione's head swung around and saw Lucius' bloody body lying on the floor.

"Oh my god! Lucius!" she shouted before she ran to Lucius' side, dropping to her knees beside him. The professor pulled his wand from his sleeve and flicked it, stripping Lucius of his clothes. There were gashes and cuts all over him. The professor immediately began to chant. The three large gashes on Lucius' body slowly began to close.

"Blood replenishing potion, Miss Granger," he snapped. Hermione sat frozen, staring at Lucius in horror. "Miss Granger!" She jumped and looked at the professor. "Blood replenisher." She nodded and stood, looking frantically around the room. Finally, she drew her wand.

"Accio Blood Replenisher." A small cabinet in the corner opened and a vial flew towards her. Hermione caught it and knelt down again, lifting Lucius' head and pouring it into his mouth. It began running out of the corner of his mouth and she massaged his throat to get him to swallow. She only became aware of the tears running down her cheeks when her vision blurred and she swiped at them with her sleeve.

"Another," the professor said. "No, make that two more." Hermione gasped on a sob as she stood and ran to the cabinet, pulling out two more vials of Blood Replenishing potion.

"He also needs the blue one!" Professor Snape shouted. She searched the cabinet and found two blue vials, one light and one darker. Grabbing both, she raced back to Lucius and saw that he looked as if he was having a seizure.

"What's happening?" she cried.

"The potion, Miss Granger," the professor said. "The blue."

"Which, which one?" she asked helplessly, holding up the two blue vials.

"The darker," he said shortly. "Immediately." Hermione knelt down and grasped Lucius' chin in her hand, trying to hold him still while she forced the potion down his throat. The seizing slowed and then stopped, replaced by twitches of his limbs.

"Now the blood replenisher," Professor Snape said as he closed the last gash on Lucius' body. Hermione quickly helped Lucius swallow both vials in quick succession. There were other shallower cuts all over his body. The professor healed all of them as well and then sat back on his heels, closing his eyes and letting out a breath.

"Is he going to be all right?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know," Professor Snape said.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"He was tortured with the Cruciatus. I have no idea for how long." Immediately, the fates of Neville's parents popped into Hermione's head. Oh god, no, this couldn't, he couldn't, no!

"But he, but he got back here. So, he had to have, he had to know how or, or," she trailed off. Or someone else had sent him back. But the only other person that knew about the Portkey was Draco.

"Liddy," the professor said appearing to have the same thought. "Can you sense Draco?" Liddy closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Master Draco be far away," she said. "But all right." Professor Snape closed his eyes in relief and Hermione realized just how much he cared for Draco. She turned back to Lucius who was still twitching and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What do we do?" she asked fearfully. "We don't know who did this or what they know or,"

"Let's get him onto the bed," the professor said. He levitated Lucius onto the small bed in the corner. Hermione covered him with a blanket and smoothed it out. Then she looked back at Professor Snape. He was frowning.

"I'm going to have to do Legilimency on him," the professor finally said. Hermione blanched. Lucius was already weak. Being submitted to Legilimency could make things worse. "We have no choice, Hermione." She startled a bit at the use of her given name but nodded. He was right.

"You will have to hold his eyes open for me," the professor said. Hermione climbed carefully into the bed and cradled Lucius' head in her lap. She brushed her fingers over the healed cut on his cheek and then moved her thumbs to his eyes, looking up at Professor Snape. He nodded and Hermione gently pulled Lucius' eyes open. The professor whispered the spell and stared into Lucius' eyes. A few minutes later, Professor Snape blinked and looked at her.

"It was Yaxley," he said. Hermione frowned, letting Lucius' eyes fall shut, but not moving from the position she was in. "He knows I'm alive." Hermione looked up at him in fear but the professor was looking back at Lucius, brow furrowed.

"There was something else," Professor Snape said.

"The Resistance?" Hermione asked.

"No, I do not think so," the professor said. "It does not appear that he knows about you either. It was something about Yaxley, something different. I could not see exactly, thoughts are harder to read than memories of events, especially because he is unconscious. I do not want to probe further just now."

"Is Yaxley coming here?" she asked. The professor was still looking at Lucius intently and didn't seem to hear her question. "Professor?" No response. "Severus?" His eyes flicked back to her immediately and Hermione blushed.

"I'm sorry, I," she said but he shook his head.

"No matter," he said. "It is time you stopped calling me Professor, in any case. It appears that Lucius showed Yaxley older memories of the two of us at my home in Spinner's End. I believe he will start there. But he will come here eventually. We need to not be here when he does."

"We can't move Lucius," Hermione protested.

"We will have to," the professor said.

"But why can't we just stay here? Lucius said that no one knows about this room but Draco."

"And how long do you think it will take Yaxley to confront Draco once he comes here and does not find us?" Hermione paled.

"Nott Manor?" she asked.

"Not unless we are sure that my potion works," he said. "We cannot allow Yaxley to find the Resistance."

"Ginny and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said suddenly remembering. "They're supposed to come back tomorrow."

"Send a Patronus," the profess-, Severus said.

"How are we going to get to Draco?" she asked. "Neither of us can send him a Patronus in the middle of their raid."

"Liddy," Severus said as he turned to the House Elf. "Can you go to Draco? You must not be seen."

"Yes, sir," Liddy said.

"You must bring him here as soon as possible, Liddy. But first, you must bring the woman you have been caring for to this room."

"Yes, sir," Liddy said disappearing. She returned a few moments later with Professor Trelawney in tow. The woman immediately cowered into a corner, looking fearfully around the room. Liddy disappeared again and Hermione eased from the bed, approaching her old Divination teacher.

"Give her a sleeping draught," Severus said, summoning one from the cabinet. Although Hermione did not want to just drug the other woman, she knew that they didn't need another complication right now. She took the vial from Severus and moved towards Professor Trelawney.

"Drink this, please," she said, holding the vial out towards her. The professor looked at her and Hermione smiled encouragingly. "It's all right." Professor Trelawney reached out with a shaking hand. Hermione helped her drink the sleeping draught, then conjured another cot and levitated the woman onto it once she had fallen asleep.

And then they waited for Liddy to arrive with Draco. Hermione moved back to Lucius' side, sitting down on the edge of the bed and taking one of his hands in hers. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand as he twitched and trembled, spasms from the Cruciatus still coursing through him. She glanced up at Severus, it was so _odd_ to call him that, even in her head, wondering how long it would take Yaxley to reach Spinner's End and determine that Severus wasn't there, nor had he been in more than two years.

"Your Mark hasn't burned," she said, not as a question. Severus looked up at her. "Now that Yaxley knows you're alive, don't you think You-Know-Who would have tried to call you individually?" Severus glanced down at his left arm and frowned. He pulled up his sleeve, but the Mark was as still as it had been before and it no longer burned black. She smiled up at him. Severus continued to stare at his arm, a look almost like wonder on his face.

"I think your potion works. Please tell me you have more for Lucius and Draco when he gets here," she said. He glanced up at her.

"Yes, I-" he began but they were interrupted by a crack and Liddy and Draco landed in the room.

"What the fuck, Severus?" Draco began but trailed off at the sight of his father. "What happened?"

"Yaxley," Severus said. "There is no time to explain, Draco, but we must leave."

"Leave, what are you, what the hell is going on? What happened to Father? And why is Trelawney in here?"

"Draco!" Severus snapped. "I need you to focus. The Dark Lord is likely on his way here. We need to get out. Where can we go that he does not know about?"

"I don't, what do you mean?"

"There have to be properties he is unaware of," Severus said. "Somewhere none of the other Death Eaters have been."

"He'll just follow us," Draco said, eyes moving from Severus to Lucius.

"No, the masking potion works," Severus said. "Where can we go?"

"I, I don't, just, wait, just, someone explain!"

"Yaxley used Legilimency on your father," Hermione said quickly. "He knows about Severus."

"Think, Draco!"

"All right!" Draco said. "All right." His brow furrowed.

"Liddy," Severus said. "I require something from my rooms. My potions bag and also the journal on my desk." The elf nodded and disappeared.

"There's a hunting lodge," Draco said. He stopped and his eyes widened. Liddy popped back into the room with Severus' things.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"The wards," Draco said. "Someone's come through."

"He's here," Severus replied. Hermione's heart began to pound and Severus dug into the bag of potions. Draco hissed as his Mark began to burn and Severus hurriedly shoved a vial at him. He gave another to Hermione and she got Lucius to swallow it. The pain from Draco's Mark immediately stopped. He looked up at Severus in shock.

"Can he tell?" he asked.

"Most likely," Severus replied. "The lodge?"

"Yes, we rarely went there. Father never really liked to hunt and Mother hated it, said it was too primitive. The last time we were there was the summer before Grandfather died in third year."

"Would the Dark Lord know it? Or Yaxley?"

"Not the Dark Lord," Draco said. "And I doubt Yaxley would. Father never liked him so he wouldn't have taken him there."

"What about any of the other Death Eaters?"

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus have been there I think but as they're dead." Draco shrugged.

"Rabastan? Anyone else?"

"Rabastan maybe, but I don't know for sure," Draco said. "No one else that's still alive though."

"We will have to risk it," Severus said. "Can you raise the Malfoy blood wards?"

"I know how, but can I with Father still," he trailed off. Lucius was head of the family and as such, would be in control of the family wards. They would pass to Draco on Lucius' death, which Hermione put firmly from her mind. He was not going to die. He was _not_.

"We will see when we get there," Severus said. Draco looked back towards Lucius.

"Father, is he," he trailed off again.

"He was subjected to the Cruciatus. We do not know for how long or how often. Also, a myriad of slicing hexes and Sectumsempra." Draco flinched at the mention of the curse Harry had cast on him.

"But he got back here," Draco said.

"Yes," Severus replied. "And when I looked in his mind to determine what had happened, he did not appear impaired. But there is no way to know for certain." Draco nodded just as what sounded like an explosion came from outside the room.

"We must go," Severus said.

"Wait, what about Ginny?" Draco said. "And Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'll send a Patronus as soon as we've gone, telling them to stay at Nott Manor," Hermione said.

"Theo," Draco said. "I have to warn him."

"Once we are gone, Draco," Severus said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"All right," he said.

"Take Liddy with you, so she can come back for us," Severus said. "You stay with your father." Draco nodded and moved to the bed. Hermione squeezed Lucius' hand and then rose, taking a step back so Draco could grasp his father's arm.

"Wait," Severus said. He cast a body bind on Lucius. "Cancel it when you have gotten him into bed." Draco nodded and reached out for Liddy's hand. And then they were gone. Hermione's breath hitched as Lucius disappeared. There was another loud bang and Hermione jumped.

"Do you know where in the house this room is?" she asked. Severus shook his head. Hermione bit her lip. "What if he finds our research? Last I knew it was in the library."

"Lucius destroyed it," Severus said. Hermione looked at him in question. "Two days ago." When she had been staying at Nott Manor. After he had seen her sitting at Ron's bedside.

"Well, at least there's that, I suppose." Liddy reappeared in the safe room.

"Sir and Miss must be coming now," the House Elf said. She moved towards Professor Trelawney and snapped her fingers. Hermione watched the woman's body go rigid. Liddy grabbed the professor's arm and then reached out her other hand for Hermione and Severus. They grasped her fingers and with one last look at the room, disappeared.

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of Lucius' bed, his hand in hers. Draco and Severus were examining the wards, determining what was in place and trying to figure out if Draco could raise the Malfoy blood wards. If he could, no one without Malfoy blood could get onto the property, save Liddy, of course.

Hermione had managed to conjure her Patronus once they arrived, although it had taken her a couple of tries, with as worried about everything as she was. Lucius hadn't woken or even moved, really, save the twitches that continued to plague him from the Cruciatus. Because the Floo was not connected in the lodge, they had been forced to send Liddy to Nott Manor. Draco had instructed her to explain what had happened to Kingsley and then stay in the kitchens with the Nott elves until Theo returned. They all assumed he was still in the village with the rest of the Death Eaters.

Hermione was worried not only about Lucius, but also about the Resistance. If Yaxley or Voldemort went to Nott Manor to question Theo, they would likely discover their presence. Draco had insisted that he and Theo acted like nothing more than mere acquaintances when around Yaxley or other Death Eaters, but everyone knew they had been in school together. The assumption could be made that they were, in fact, friends.

Hermione's heart clenched. They couldn't have come this far only to lose everything. It would be the cruelest trick of fate. She wouldn't let herself believe that. The prophecy had been made for a reason.

Sighing, she looked down at Lucius and raised a hand to smooth the lines on his forehead. Her fingers traced them lightly and she felt him start to relax under her touch. Hermione started, staring at his face to see if were perhaps awakening. But he just seemed to be settling deeper into sleep. Knowing that sleep would only help, she continued to stroke his forehead. Her fingers traced the line of his nose and then moved over his cheeks, circling his eyes and then moving back to his forehead. His breathing remained deep and even.

Hermione finally moved her hand from his face and he immediately frowned. Smiling at him now, she laid down on the bed next to him, leaning up on one elbow and putting her hand on his arm. His frown melted away again. She ran her hand slowly up and down his arm, wanting nothing more than for him to open his eyes and talk to her. She just wanted to know he was all right.

There were noises in the corridor and Hermione sat up in the bed. Severus and Draco stepped into the room. Draco took in her position but said nothing about it.

"Were you able to set the family wards?" she asked.

"No," Draco replied. "Father still controls them."

"Instead, we've placed the lodge under the Fidelius," Severus said. "I am the secret keeper." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Even if any of the other Death Eaters had been here, they wouldn't be able to see it any longer. They could find the general area, as they had with Grimmauld Place, but at least then Hermione, Draco and Severus would have warning.

"Once Father wakes, he can set the blood wards as well," Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"Has Liddy returned?" she asked.

"No," Draco said. They fell silent for a few moments.

"There is something we need to discuss" Severus said and beckoned them to the attached sitting room. Hermione glanced back at Lucius, then leaned down and kissed his forehead before following. She positioned herself on the couch so she could watch him through the open doorway.

"What is it?" Draco asked once they were seated.

"What I saw of Yaxley in your father's memories," Severus said. "Something had changed."

"I told you about the increase in power," Draco said.

"It is more than that," Severus said. "It was his voice, the way he spoke, even the way he moved."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, he is not acting as he used to," Severus said. "He is more…polished, for lack of a better word." Hermione glanced at Draco who was frowning.

"You know, I said something to Theo about that," Draco said. "About the way he talked. We just thought he was trying to sound more sophisticated or something, given he was in charge now." Severus nodded and looked pensive.

"He appeared to be very skilled in Legilimency."

"I've felt him in my head more than once since that first attempt," Draco said.

"Why did you not say anything?" Severus asked. Draco shrugged.

"What would we have done about it? And besides, he never probed more than the surface. I just thought he was practicing or something."

"There was something else," Severus said. Hermione and Draco looked at him. "Lucius seemed…frightened."

"Of course, he was frightened," Hermione said. "He was being tortured and trying to hold his shields."

"No, it was not that kind of fear," Severus said. "Something had truly unnerved him."

"You think Yaxley told him something?" Draco asked.

"Or he discovered something on his own," Severus said. They looked at one another.

"No," Hermione said, knowing what Severus was going to suggest. "You can't."

"Granger," Draco said.

"No, Draco," Hermione said vehemently. "You cannot go rummaging through your father's head while he's in this state."

"We may have to," Severus said, giving her a pointed look. Meaning, if Lucius didn't survive, they needed to know what he knew.

"Not yet," she said, refusing to even entertain the thought. Draco looked at her for a few moments before he nodded.

"Not yet," he agreed.

* * *

After another half hour of discussion which got them absolutely nowhere, Hermione stood and walked back into the bedroom. Liddy had still not returned and as much as Draco wanted to go to Nott Manor to check on what was happening, they couldn't risk it. With the Floo not connected in the lodge, he would have to Apparate to the front gates or call Liddy back and have her take him. Neither were safe, however. They would just have to wait.

Hermione sat down on the edge of Lucius' bed, taking his hand in hers once again. He hadn't changed, he was still asleep, still twitching, still frowning. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb wishing he would open his eyes for just a moment. Just so she knew that he was all right.

Sighing, she glanced back at the half open door to the sitting room. Severus and Draco were still deep in conversation. She moved to lie next to Lucius on the bed again, holding his hand in both of hers and bringing it up to cradle against her chest. She watched the even rise and fall of his chest and then kissed his fingertips.

"I love you," she said, then gathered his hand to her again and closed her eyes. She would just rest for a bit while they waited for Liddy.


End file.
